


Human and Demon Relations

by lcoruscate123



Category: Inuyasha - Fandom
Genre: Action, Adventure, Demon, Drama, F/M, Human, Romance, handdr, hdr, humananddemonrelations, humanddeomrelations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-03-31 08:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 220,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13970781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lcoruscate123/pseuds/lcoruscate123
Summary: Love can be a beautiful thing, but it can also tend to be ugly. Sometimes, love can derive in ways that make no common sense. Sometimes, alliances can be formed in ways that make no sense. Sometimes, things happen not because it is your fate, but because life gets in the way, and your the only one who can stop it. Plus--You fell for the one person who will never love you back. After one fateful night, everything for Kagome changes. Not only does it cause a new sequence of events, but now she can't get a certain inuyokai out of her mind. What happens when the group is split up and Kagome is eventually offered a job position in the western castle? Will she accept it? Will she deny it? Can she deny what she feels in her heart? Only one way to find out-.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: all rights to Inuyasha and characters are reserved to the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi.
> 
> A/N: Alright, so just a quick note. This first tiny bit before the scene change is written in the first person and is the 'narrator' of the story. However, it will tie in much, much later. The story is set mostly in the third person though, so please just continue on past the intro, I do not think you will regret it. Also this story is rated M for a reason. There is violence, colorful language and adult situations, so if your below the age of eighteen or that's not your kind of thing, then I would recommend skipping on this story.  
> Japanese terms:  
> Daiyokai: great demon  
> Hanyou: Half demon  
> Houshi: Monk  
> Inu: Dog  
> Miko: Priestess  
> Ningen: Human  
> Onna: Girl  
> Ookami: Wolf  
> Taijiya: Slayer  
> Yokai: Demon(I use this term to describe demonic auras and if I use it otherwise, it is when I use the term 'lesser yokai' which are the bullcrap weak demons Naraku always uses.)

Our story takes place to the west of Edo, about two days of travel to the village by foot or five hours by flight if you had the ability. It was only a few days into autumn and the leaves had yet to crisp. It was three days before the new moon when I had first laid eyes upon her.

At first I was only curious as to why there were so many unseen deities already watching her, I had stuck around to see why she was of such interest to the others. She was about 5'1, dark raven hair spilled just past her shoulders in a contained mess, her garments were something I had never seen before.

Other than her outlandish appearance, I had thought nothing extraordinary of her, yet with one look into her warm brown eyes and the touch of her aura, I understood why so many other lesser deities had decided to follow her. Her aura was soothing to even those unseen. This human girl, could somehow affect even spirits and gods.

I couldn't help the smile that graced my lips as I let my nose raise to the air and took a whiff of her scent. I could tell that her bloodline, before being ripped of their abilities, had been of inuyokai. That it was somehow untainted was something else. It only encouraged me more that great things would come of her. This is her story that I write, detailing the epic adventures of the girl I had first seen arguing with a hanyou pup, whom I later realized was the one of the prophesy.

I will tell you all that I have seen with my own eyes along with the other deities who have followed behind her. We have gone so far as to detail the events and accounts of those connected to her so you may better understand the story.

When I had first come upon her, she was walking with a group. An inuhanyou pup, only seventeen or so, though I could tell he had been put through a long stasis of some sort. There was a human female, she wore her burgundy-brown hair down, but it was bound at the end to keep it in check. There was another human, a male, whom I could sense some spiritual presence from, but he was far out-shined by the human I was truly interested in. There was also two demons, a two-tailed fire cat and a one-tailed fox demon. The fire cat was wizened with old age, but the fox was but a kit. I had observed their peaceful travel, but the peace hadn't lasted for long.

"Do you think you could bring back some more of that painkiller, Kagome-sama?" The human male began and that is how I found out her name-.

 

_Human & Demon Relations_

 

Kagome frowned at her monk friend, but nodded.

"Is it still bugging you?" Kagome asked and Sango eyed the monk secretly, but it was in vain for Miroku could feel her pity-filled glance.

"Just the headaches." Miroku was lying through his teeth and both girls knew it. Sango placed a hand on his shoulder for but a second before she blushed and pulled away.

"Of course I can." Kagome answered. Both her and Sango were suspecting that Miroku's wind-tunnel was getting worse. As of late, sometimes when using his hand for day to day tasks, he would freeze up completely and not move for minutes. One look into his eyes and you could see the agonizing pain he was trying his best to hide. He always played it off smoothly too, saying he was lost in thought and it gave him a headache.

However, they didn't press the issue. They knew it was hard enough on his own and they had already told him multiple times that they were available to talk.

"Wait a second, more painkiller-? Your saying we're going back so you can go home!?" Inuyasha spat as he turned around. Kagome huffed a sigh.

"Inuyasha, please, I have to restock on everything." Kagome began to plead.

"You can forget it, wench, I'm not taking you back, just so you can leave!" He stated as he plopped down against a tree, making to not move.

"Come on Inuyasha, stop being so selfish." Kagome complained as she went over and grabbed his wrist and tried to pull him up.

"No, I want you here, don't leave Kagome." She had almost thought his words were truly meaningful, but he had to ruin it by continuing.

"We can't hunt the shards without you, your the only one who can see them." He added, smiling at her like that should make her happy. She glared at him as she released the arm she was trying to pull up.

"I'm not just your jewel shard detector, Inuyasha!" Sometimes he just made her so angry. His head cocked to the side and his ears flattened against his head as he reached his hand up and rested it against the front of her thigh, making her blush.

"Inuyasha!" She pulled away completely with wide-eyes. Perhaps he hadn't meant to touch her so close to her privates, it wasn't really a time for that and Inuyasha wasn't exactly the same as Miroku.

"Kagome, I'm sorry, but you can't go home." He tucked his hands into his sleeves and looked away. Kagome frowned, feeling heavily disappointed. She thought they were over this.

She pointed her finger at him.

"Inuyasha, you can't keep me from going home!" She put force in with her words and he responded just as haughtily.

"Keh. Well, no ones stopping you, wench!" He had said and immediately he knew it had been the wrong thing to say. Unshed tears began to form in her eyes and he was about to apologize, but he opened his mouth and nothing came out. Why did this always happen? He could never say anything right, he might as well put his foot in his mouth. It would be better than not only seeing Kagome cry, but knowing he was the cause of those tears as well.

"Sit!" He should have expected it, but as always, he dove face first into the ground completely caught off guard. She had turned quickly only to run into the forest and Sango glared at Inuyasha's form before chasing after her sister-like friend.

 

_Human & Demon Relations_

 

Kagome was crying and she felt so embarrassed. Sometimes Inuyasha frustrated her beyond belief. All she wanted was to go home and get everything situated so they could have ninja food and more medical supplies. God only knew that Miroku seriously did need more of that pain killer and she knew Sango and her own 'time of the month' were just around the corner, she needed more 'time of the month' supplies for the both of them. She just couldn't understand why Inuyasha insisted she shouldn't go.

"Kagome." Sango's voice startled her and she practically jumped. As soon as she saw Sango, she felt guilty. How dare she sit here, rolling around in self-pity over something so stupid when her friends have gone through so much worse. She wiped her eyes and sat up straight, trying to appear strong to her friend.

"I know, Inuyasha is a jerk." Sango said as she sat down and Kagome sighed.

"We'll still get you home." Sango gave Kagome a small smile and Kagome couldn't stand to look into her friend's saddened eyes.

"Why does he always have to do that?" Kagome asked as anger began to take her over again. Sango shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, but everything will be okay." Sango wrapped her arms around Kagome and the darker haired girl couldn't help it. She let her tears flow freely down her cheeks as she buried her face into the other girl's shoulder.

"Maybe we should make camp for the night and continue on tomorrow." Sango said as she could tell by the sun's position that it would set in a few hours. Kagome slowly pulled away, wiping her face free of tears again.

"Your right." She sniffled with a nod of her head and Sango gave her a small smile.

"Let’s go tell everyone were going to set up camp." Sango said as she stood up and offered a hand to Kagome and Kagome took it.

 

_Human & Demon Relations_

 

Kagome had been tossing and turning all night. She felt restless and sleep wouldn't take her away from her worries on this night. She had turned on her side to face where Inuyasha was and cracked her eyes open just slightly. He was leaning against a tree. His hair was bathed with a warm amber color from the reflection of the flames contained within a circle of stones; it licked the sky with a jet of of red’s and oranges. Inuyasha looked peaceful, holding his tesseiga with care. She was just about to get up and sit next to him as she did sometimes when she had nightmares or couldn't sleep. He would do this strange rumbling thing and it relaxed her immensely.

However, she watched as he stood up and looked around quickly. Kagome's heart stopped for a moment. Was there danger nearby? It wasn't till Inuyasha had whirled around so his back was facing her that she saw it. One of Kikyo's soul collectors hovered at the edge of the forest. Kagome watched as Inuyasha took an unsure step towards it and as it began to retreat into the forest, his pace quickened so that he could keep up with following it.

Kagome felt the tears from earlier welling up in her eyes again before she shook her head. No, she was done with this! She was done with giving her heart to Inuyasha when it wasn't the heart he wanted. Kagome felt anguish and a dead weight feeling reached up, into her chest, to which she did her best to ignore. She shakily sat up and gently moved Shippo so she wouldn't wake him. Then, she stood as silently as she could and realized her hands were shaking, she was so upset. She shook her head as she crouched and fumbled with her back-pack. She decided that even if it was the middle of the night, she would return to journeying home.

She already knew that if she stayed, she would lose it when she saw Inuyasha again. So she decided it would be better to just leave and cool down. She grabbed her pack and gave a long look at her sleeping friends before she stepped into the forest alone and began to walk.

 

_Human & Demon Relations_

 

She didn't know how long she had walked for, but a few hours later and the moon already hung high against the starry darkness, taking the form of a waning sliver in the cloudless sky. As Kagome continued though, the sight of the sky disappeared with the overgrowth of thickly weaved tree tops that she traveled beneath. Even so, it wasn't all that dark and her eyes had adapted enough to see at least what she reckoned was ten feet ahead of her. Kagome kept going from sad to angry and although she was alone, she wasn't being careful. She had failed to reach her aura out and feel for any presences and perhaps she would have if had she known what awaited her just ahead.

Kagome hadn't really been paying attention while she walked and she could feel steam blowing against her face from a nearby hot spring. The idea of a soothing, hot bath was more than tempting to her aching feet and body, to which she hadn't allowed proper rest to. However, the sight of someone in the hot spring had caught her off guard. When she tripped to land on her face, it was completely unexpected. She hadn't exactly gotten a good look of whomever was in the spring and she began grumbling as she stood up when her brown orbs met golden ones and her eyes widened as she flushed with either embarrassment or shock, of which she wasn't sure. She quickly stood and began to back away as quickly as her abused feet would allow her at a backwards pace.

Sitting about only five feet away from her, lowered in the steamy water of the hot spring, sat one of their greatest enemies. Sesshomaru's silver hair was drenched with water and when he stood up for her to take his whole form in with her eyes, she stumbled backwards and fell yet again. She knew she had already failed in getting away at this point.

"Inuyasha's wench." The words rolled off his tongue with what she could only describe as the same poison that resided in his claws. She could barely move and could only avert her eyes as he exited the hot spring in all his naked glory. She couldn't help her repeated blush as she struggled to make her body work. She had to run away right this second, or else she knew she would be deeply hurt by this daiyokai whom she so rudely interrupted as he bathed.

She was practically sputtering when she saw a clawed foot step on the ground in front of her and her eyes raised upwards. He had apparently put his hakama on quickly, but had yet to put on his haori or armor.

"Yet Inuyasha is not here." His words sounded cold and she could feel his glare without looking.

"You will be punished for the crimes you have committed against this Sesshomaru." As he spoke these lines, her eyes raced up to meet his own and she felt anger surge through her again. Why? Why did all these horrible things always have to happen to her?

"Crimes?" She was barely in a position to be questioning him, but she couldn't help it. His eyes only narrowed at her.

"You have insulted this Sesshomaru, tried to kill me, ruined my chances at taking and wielding the tesseiga that is rightfully mine, and possibly the worst offence, you have never addressed me with proper title." His eyes were like ice and she knew this was the most she had ever heard him speak, but she felt even more rage wound tightly through her veins. Calling him without title, that was the worst offense? That's was just ridiculous.

"What are you-... Going to do to me?" She asked bluntly as she scooted back, but he only stepped forward.

"I am having a good day, miko." He began and she wondered where he was going with this as her heart thundered against her ribcage.

"Normally I would just kill you, but perhaps if you beg, I will only cause you pain, but not death." She felt surprised at his words and almost started to hyperventilate at that.

"But you would have to obey this Sesshomaru." He told her and she could see a glint of something in his eyes. The demon lord himself was proud of his idea. After all, this human had caused quite a bit of trouble for him. All he knew about her was that she was a miko and that she was headstrong, brave, and defiant. So he would break her by making her comply to his wishes and begging him to stop hurting her or perhaps in the end she would beg for death. Either way, he thought it was a suitable punishment to first break the ningen girl in front of him.

Kagome stared at him nervously. He wanted her to obey him? That was... Ridiculous, but the look in his eyes told her that he wasn't joking. Of course, she had never seen the demon lord make a joke before, why would he start now? She didn't know what to say or do, she only cursed herself for being so stupid. She had been so upset and in a rush to leave that she hadn't even bothered to grab her bow or quiver of arrows. Then again, would that have even helped against a daiyokai like Sesshomaru?

"Beg for your life, ningen." He commanded and her eyes met his. Even now, she gave him a look of defiance and he knew that she wouldn't give in so easily-. But she would give in. Kagome's body had been thrown back a few feet as she felt the painful ache spread in her chest as the air was knocked out of her. Her hand came up to hold the front of her right shoulder that he had met with his foot to send her flying only a second ago.

She glared at him, but his eyes outglared hers by a long shot. It was then that she realized she could not win this, no matter what she did. Her only hope would be that Inuyasha somehow found her. She had to stall time without pissing Sesshomaru off too much. As she sat there staring at him with at first a glare and then a dumbfounded look, he found himself becoming more annoyed.

"Beg for your life ningen, or die." He bellowed out again as he took the few steps to reach where her body had landed after his blow. Her face began to twist with disgust as she stared at him and finally she seated herself on her knees and pressed her palms flat against the ground on either side of her. She slowly lowered her torso downwards and pressed her nose against the earth as she felt her ego being torn to shreds.

"Please don't kill me..." she whispered it out and as she faced the dirt, she had missed the look of amusement in his eyes.

"And what is my name, ningen?" He asked coldly.

"Sesshomaru-sama-..." she knew that he had wanted her to say it with the proper title and she was in no position to refuse at this point. What else could she do, but to give in to his embarrassing demands. Would it be better to die or humiliate herself?

"Good, ningen, now stand and walk over to that tree." He ordered and her face slowly rose to look up at him and when her eyes met his, he gave her another cold glare.

"To look in my eyes is an offense of it's own." He snarled at her and quickly she averted her gaze and stood before turning around. She slowly made her way to the tree and once she reached it she had begun to turn around to face him once again, but was interrupted by his voice.

"Hold that tree tightly, for if you fall to the ground, I will not hesitate to kill you." Sesshomaru's voice was soft, but was filled with ice and hatred that sent a shiver down her back. Kagome said nothing as she did as he told her.

'Hurry up, Inuyasha.' The thought was repeated like a mantra in her head as she tried to somehow will herself out of this situation. Once she had a hold, he gave her no warning. Something burned a stinging line into her back and it left her in a breathless daze, for it had been so sudden she hadn't even expected it.

A gasp had left her lips, but now that she knew the feel of it, she resolved to bear through it. Her grip tightened as she clenched her teeth together and narrowed her eyes at the bark of the tree. She had seen Inuyasha take much more pain than this and she wouldn't be weak now. She had to be strong if she wanted to live, he had explicitly said that if she lost her grasp and dropped to the ground... He would kill her.

The burning sting of his whip came again, lashing against her lower back and her legs buckled, but it didn't matter. She held her weight with her arms and pressed her cheek against the bark. Again, again, and again and eventually after eleven lashes to relatively the same spot on her back, she stopped counting and let her eyes close tightly.

She could feel enheated and thick wetness dripping down the back of her legs and knew it was her blood. She could feel her cheek painfully digging into the tree and she focused all her energy to that insignificant source of pain. It was better to feel that than the intense burning sensation on her back. When it came again, she couldn't help the strange guttural noise that flew up her throat from her chest and escaped through her lips.

Sesshomaru couldn't help as his eyes lit up. Finally, he was breaking her. Her ego had sworn her to silence, but finally she was crying out her pain. He threw another strike at her with his whip, but she was even more silent than before. So he struck her over and over with no rest in between and watched as her body betrayed her mind by writhing in pain, yet she did not cry out again.

He felt deep annoyance making its way back into his system as he came forward and decided to inspect the wounds he had given her. She had done as he told her and held on so he would not allow her to die, yet he wondered if a ningen could even survive so much blood loss? His seething hatred for her kind had blinded him when she would not cry out, but he was a man of honor. Even to a filthy human like her, he would not break his agreement.

He had been leaning down, trying to glance at the slashes on her lower back better as they were obscured by shreds of her once orange-... haori-. Thing. He admitted this onna had always worn strange attire and every time he'd seen her, he hadn't a clue what to even call them. As his face came closer, the scent of her blood became unfathomably strong in his nose and something strange began to happen.

Her aura began to rise up and his own yokai greeted her challenge as he tried to overtake her. His eyes had widened ever so slightly in shock when he realized that his yokai continued to expand as did her reiki, and neither were backing down. He continued to push his yokai out in bounds and was surprised by the expanse of a simple human's aura. Ten minutes passed by in a whirl and he realized he had never unleashed so much of his own yokai except to change into his true form. As their aura's clashed, it completely filled this entire part of this forest and further, with their spiritual presence.

He reckoned he had released at least half of his yokai and wondered when the onna's aura would end as there was no way she could be more powerful than him. However he could still barely believe it, the power this seemingly useless human girl had was unfathomable and he couldn't imagine why such a powerful creature would associate with that of a lowly half breed.

He reckoned he had spilled out at least seventy-five percent of his yokai and she was still coming on strong. She was unmoving and he too, was unmoving as he could not do anything except focus on pushing his yokai out as he wouldn't back down from her battle for dominance, he would make her submit completely! Plus, to back down would mean to be burned with the purifying reiki of her aura.

His eyes had widened once more when something he hadn't expected happened. He was pushing the aura of his yokai out completely which only meant that from here, he would begin to transform, but as her aura began to overpower his own, his yokai began to dwindle and his body began to weaken, making the transformation impossible. If he didn't retract his yokai he would be vulnerable for weeks, but if he suddenly retracted, her pure energy would most certainly purify him, as he had thought of earlier.

He would admit that he had a new found respect for the girl, he had found no other to match his strength against. For her to be the only one he had found that he could match up against... This human girl was much more to the eye than she seemed. He had to retract his yokai, he would be destroyed either way and honestly, as her reiki still only continued to rise and began to envelope the entirety of his yokai, he decided he didn't want to waste any more time.

If she was going to kill him then she was going to kill him. He would have thought it laughable only moments ago if someone were to tell him that a simple priestess would overpower him, surely he would have taken insult. However there was no laugh to be had now, not that he would have partaken in laughter in the first place. Perhaps tenseiga could save him again, yet he didn't know if that was even possible against the powers of a priestess. He pulled his remaining yokai back into his being and awaited the inevitable burn of purification, but it never came. Instead, he felt-... Relaxed?

A strange warmth tingled through his chest and down his legs and every muscle in his body unstiffened and felt loose. He gently opened his eyes to see that she was still turned towards the tree and he wondered why she didn't kill him.

"Why did you not kill this Sesshomaru?" His voice seemed to startle her. Kagome had jumped slightly at the sound of his voice being just behind her. She turned her face to look at him with widened eyes.

"Wha- what are you talking about?" Was he mocking her? However she found herself becoming very uncomfortable with the slight amount of shock given away in his golden-hued eyes. She had never seen him give an expression of anything but uninterest, maybe amusement here and there., but if she had known this was his third time being surprised, she would have believed all of hell must have broken lose.

Sesshomaru couldn't believe the girl had been oblivious to the battle of wills that she had not only partaken in, but had indeed won. However, his shock was overridden by the relaxation that her aura had for some reason sparked within him instead of the painful, excruciating death he had expected. Her wide brown eyes were staring at him with confusion and anxiety and he just felt like he could fall back and take a good nap. How long had it been since he had gotten to take a proper nap?

'She is the one.' The voice was heard from the back of his head and he hadn't really listened for a moment.

'She is our intended mate.' The voice beckoned again and Sesshomaru's eyes widened.

'She is not intended for us at all, she is human!' He fought with his beast. He couldn't believe this. This was just ridiculous, this was not the time, place, and definitely not the right person for this to be happening with.

When the beast of an inuyokai chose it’s mate, it accepted no one else. Especially with the explicit agreement he had with his own beast. You could even try to mate with another, but the mating would not take unless it was a second mating after his beast's chosen female. How could his own beast turn on him in such a way!? A human was despicable, she would be dead before the blink of an eye. Her body would rot and he would still have the same appearence he had now.

'Our mate is more powerful than us, we will be lucky if she would even allow us the honor to mate her, now hurry and beg her that she let us take her!' His beast was beyond reckoning at this point, that much he had decided. There was no way he would mate with a human girl.

'You are mad because she is human, but things are not always as they seem. A human cannot withhold such immense spiritual pressure, we both know it is physically impossible.' His beast began and he backed away from the girl before he did something he regretted... Like losing control and mating to her, it was definitely something he had no desire to partake in.

'So therefore, she can't be human! And your supposed to be the level-headed one.' His beast continued on.

'Silence you-. Animal, you are not in control of this Sesshomaru's body, I am.' Sesshomaru scolded.

'You will not keep us from our female.' The voice of his beast had grown dark and before he knew it, Sesshomaru’s control had slipped away from him. Something within him had just seemingly snapped as his beast began to take presence throughout his body. Never before had his control been so blindly ripped from his grasp and worse yet, his beast sought to blind him by shutting him out from his bodily senses, something that they both had long ago agreed not to do. Was his beast so willing to defy the trust they shared over some pathetic excuse of a human girl?

Then again, he knew why his beast sought control as he backed away from the little onna in denial. The agreement had been that his beast not vy for control unless requested by this Sesshomaru, so long as when his beast found the perfect mate of his choosing, they do just that and court her and mate her. However, how could his beast fail to realize a human would be unworthy of them? Rather, how could he have trusted the competence of an instinct driven beast within him?

Kagome had silently waited for some sort of response, but the demon lord had stood there, staring into space, which was kind of creepy all on it's own. However, when his eyes began to turn red, that's when she began to become much more worried than she previously had been. She couldn't help but to wonder-. Was Inuyasha even coming?

"Miko." Sesshomaru had growled the words out, his beast putting as much restraint against him growling his warning out as demonly possible.

However he was a strong-willed individual and would not give in without a fight. Kagome was staring at him as he seemed to be fighting with himself.

"Run." He snarled out and she didn't need any more commands to kick into high gear. She wondered if somehow his blood-lust had gotten to him and now he would kill her. She knew that some demons could lose control to a lust for blood, but had never thought Sesshomaru would be one to do such. Then again, she didn't really know him at all except from what their previous encounters had consisted of.

However, it was only a moment later that Sesshomaru knew that sending her off to run, was very much in vain. His beast had chuckled as he cracked his knuckles and scented the air. It was often that the male gave chase to his chosen female before taking her. He was fine with skipping the courting process if that is what his chosen female so desired. It was usually a playful moment and he was excited that even if it was not what his rational side had wanted, it only helped him. He had given her a five minute head start before he raced through the woods, tracking her enticing scent.

 

_Human & Demon Relations_

 

Miroku had been startled out of his sleep. He looked around trying to find the cause, but soon found that it was what was unseen that had awoke him. He could feel a large swelling of a demonic aura and the pure reiki of a miko, clashing against each other, enveloping a large amount of the land. They both felt familiar.

He looked over to Sango who had sat up and they shared a look with each other blankly. Miroku craned his head around, but he didn't see Inuyasha or Kagome... Kagome, that was the person to whom the reiki belonged to, that he was sure of.

"It's Sesshomaru..." Shippo had sat up to find that the warmth of his Kagome was gone and he could feel her aura and Sesshomaru's clashing. The amount of power being distributed must have been massive as the fox, even at a young age, could sense their spiritual presences in the surrounding area and further. He wondered how far away Kagome was.

 

_Human & Demon Relations_

 

Kagome was running as fast as her legs would allow her, however they were not fast enough. She could almost feel him on her heels and she let out a small scream as she stumbled over a tree root and fell face forward against the dirt. All the times she had cursed at women in movies for being stupid enough to trip as they were pursued crashed down against her. Now she was the stupid idiot who had tripped and fallen. This was the turning point that meant she would most likely die--or so most of the movies in which it happened had concluded for her. She was trying to pull herself up off the ground when she felt herself become pinned down.

His clawed hand held the back of her neck down in place and his body pressed against her back. She could feel the rise and fall of his bare chest, which scorched her back with heat. However, the pain was too much for her, with his skin against the slashes along her lower back. Her arms gave out and her face hit hard against the ground as tears finally streamed down from her eyes. Would he kill her now? Another small scream turned whimper escaped her lips, echoing into the chilled night air.

No longer the rational Sesshomaru and only the pure instinct of his beast, he had leapt upon his intended female and pinned her down. However he knew something was wrong when she did not fight and squirm under his touch as he had expected her to. When she had let out a shattering scream that died down into a sound of hopelessness and her face fell forward, his heart had stopped for a second.

Did he hurt her when he pinned her down? He slowly got off of her and looked her over. In his excitement of finding his perfect female, he had forgotten about how his other half had injured her and he could see the deep slashes in her back that still left her bleeding profusely.

He cursed his rational side as he secured her down with mokomoko and used his hand to gently tug the blood-soaked, orange cloth away from her wounds to get a better look at them.

"Please, stop playing around and just kill me if your going to do it-. I don't want to play your sadistic games anymore." Her voice was choked up and he felt a sudden fear he had never felt before. What if she rejected him? He had hurt her and now she would reject him... However, even his fears couldn't keep him from cooing at her lovingly.

"Let this Sesshomaru soothe you." His words were whispered into her ear and she turned her head to the side to glimpse at him with one eye. His eyes were a blood red with teal pupils gazing at her. The usually perfectly shaped stripes on his cheeks were jagged. She could still feel him messing with her wound.

"Your hurting me!" She cried out and watched as his expression became one of shame and she really couldn't understand anything that was going on at this point. Shouldn't Sesshomaru be downright feral when losing his control to his demon? Why did he lose control anyways?

Then his head dipped down and she could no longer see him, but she felt something so soothing run across her open back wounds, that she couldn't help as she relaxed and even let out a little sigh of contentment.

"What are you-?" She had began to ask, but instead, she heard a deep low growl, but it wasn't intimidating. Rather, it was soothing and as that soothing thing touched her again, she could feel the light vibrating rumble against her open flesh and her body gave in to what it seemed to be asking her for. Rest, her body was tired and needed to rest.

She calmed down and as she calmed she decided that she didn't want to annoy him with questions. She didn't want to annoy him with anything that might stop whatever it was that he was doing, because she had never felt such a nice, warm, and tingly sensation in the entirety of her life, given she was only fifteen years old, soon to be sixteen in two months. She felt the soothing thing run over her again and again and then she heard the tear of fabric and she realized he'd clawed the rest of the back of her shirt open. She would have blushed if she had known just how intimate this was, but as of right now, she thought he was still out to kill her and was merely messing with her before the finishing, yet painful blow.

However, she continued to feel that warm soothing thing run up from her lower back to her neck, running slowly and smoothly against her spine. Her traitorous body for some reason liked the feeling as her back arched up towards him and a soft, breathy sound escaped from her lips. She was cursing her body for even thinking for a second that this was some sort of intimate contact.

She didn't know what he was doing, but she long admitted that it felt good.

"What are you doing?" She finally struggled the question out, completing the statement this time.

"You are mine." His voice was so low it was more of a growl and she felt the light pinch of teeth and that soothing thing brush against the back of her shoulder and another unintelligible noise of approval escaped her lips, not that she meant for it to. However, her sound quickly changed to a gasp. That soothing thing- it was his tongue.

Her entire face heated up and she almost stuttered on the words she didn't have.

"Wh-what? I mean, Sesshomaru- you were just- sama, Sesshomaru-sama, we've been enemies all this time!" She was babbling and she knew it, but she was becoming a nervous wreck as each minute passed by.

With those three little words he had spoken to her, every inch of her body became more sensitized, every touch from him whether deliberate or not was now felt with a blazing intensity. She could feel his cold, drenched hair against her legs, dripping all over her and she could feel the heat of his skin that was so close, but didn't touch her. All of her senses that involved him seemed to become more heightened. She felt the faint trace of a claw up her back before he brushed her hair over the side of her neck and he dipped back down planting a long, sloppy lick against her.

"Can I-. Can I please get up?" Her voice was still meek and he hoped that his rational side hadn't caused her a permanent fear of him. He dreaded her fearing him, especially when it was he who should fear her. This, the beast realized and he smirked brightly. His intended mate was so powerful, it was nothing like what his father had done.

Izayoi had been a normal human, she had no spiritual powers, she could not defend herself and therefore could not even be accepted into the demonic customs of his people. It had been such an outrage, but this female, she was so powerful. She could easily give many demons a run for their money, so therefore he found that she would be more than worthy. His rational side would just have to learn how to agree. There was no way he was passing up not only an unclaimed, but completely unmarked being with spiritual stamina that could overpower even his own. Beauty was in the eye of the beholder and he beheld beauty in the measurement of power. Surely she would be the only female who could challenge him, who could possibly even pacify him and he found that even more attractive.

"Tell me your name, beautiful onna." He had slipped his singular arm underneath her stomach and pulled her up, allowing mokomoko to secure her rightfully up and he used it to pull her against him, into his lap where her back became flush with his chest. Kagome blushed deeply at the feeling of her now healed bare back against his unclothed chest. She could still feel the moisture on his skin from his previous bath and her face proceeded to heat up all over again. She turned to look at his face and found his eyes were still as red as ever.

"Kagome..." She answered and was actually surprised he didn't even know her name, but she was more confused about his actions to really wonder about that right now.

"Be my mate, Kagome." He cooed it into her ear and if she thought her face couldn't get any more red, she was wrong, what felt like fire had erupted against her cheeks as she began to pull away.

"Mate-? That's a big commitment." Kagome said nervously. She understood that mating was the equivalent of marriage to demons, but it also had it’s differences. From what she understood, it was much more intense than marriage. Mating with a lord... Even if she did actually like the male who currently held her in his grasp, which she didn't, she didn't know if she would ever want to be in such a position. She couldn't imagine how terrible being a lady at some stupid court would be, her freedoms being stripped of her, and her rights taken away. She was no ones property and even though she didn't know if that's what mating entailed, that seemed to be what human marriages of this time entailed. She wasn't willing to give herself up to a life of servitude to a man who would never love her. Yet, luckily months of being enemies were surely enough to reject his strange proposal.

"This Sesshomaru would commit to you." He had grabbed her wrist and pulled her back into his chest. He just knew she was the one for him. He could still feel the calming effects of her aura and he found her scent intoxicating.

He was surprised he hadn't noticed it earlier, but this was his first time seeing her without her scent being marred by others. He pulled her back against him with his mokomoko so she was as close as close could be and he ground his hips up against hers, his newfound interest for her had already sparked his arousal as he rubbed his erection against her. He wanted her so badly in every single way and he wanted her to know just how much she had affected him. Kagome's entire body froze. This was the first time she had ever touched anyone's-... thing.

It was awkward to say the least and somehow embarrassing, but as he continued his administrations, her body seemed to protest her minds objections as a gasp was let out from her lips and her hands had pushed against his legs for support and her fingers clenched the fabric, her blunt, but grown out nails digging through the silk to his leg. She heard him release a feral sounding growl that only seemed to ignite the feeling quickly spreading from between her hips and radiating throughout her body.

"Sesshomaru-." She had meant to protest, but he had began a feather trail with his index claw at a tortuous speed from her knee towards her upper thigh. However, Sesshomaru's beast knew he had to act quick. Already his rational side was clawing his way back to control and he had to assure that this female was his. However, he couldn't have his rational side killing her to keep him from mating her either. He could tell her reluctance to his question and knew that in the end, he would have to win his female through courtship. That courtship would prove interesting as his rational side would gain control and be more on the guarded side against him for pulling such a stunt. Yet, his other half denied him of his wants and so he would rebel until his other half respected his one and only wish. On the thought of wishes, by living within the subconscious of their body for a few hundred years, he knew of long forgotten secrets that he intended to utilize.

"Kagome, I wish to share my blood with you." He whispered to her and she stared at him, her eyes clouded with an innocent lust. She didn't seem to know what exactly she was supposed to be doing in this situation and her naiveté only served to further stir his arousal for her.

"Will you share blood with this Sesshomaru?" He eyed her with what she would only describe as the most seducing, yet predatory reddened eyes she had ever stared into as his head dipped towards the crook of her neck and she gasped when she felt a piercing sensation there.

His fangs pressed into her skin and it was painful, but as he began to lap up her blood with his soothing tongue, she realized that his tongue was indeed wicked as well. The prodding of his tongue against the bite marks slowly began to draw her blood as well as the soft mewls that slipped from her lips, even if completely by accident on her part. It's what got to her the most, drove her insatiably wild, although she tried to desperately stop her bodies reaction to the intimate sensation. She couldn't stop the soft moan that left her lips and one of her hands stayed clenched to his pant leg as the other rose up to catch a handful of his hair. Yes, his tongue was beyond wicked.

"Share blood with me, Kagome." He whispered her name seductively in his baritone voice, against her ear and she had at some point become much more compliant. She shivered at the sensation of his heated breath brushing against her ear.

"What do you meannn?" She had purred the last word out as he made new entry wounds, the previous fang marks already sealed by the healing properties of his saliva and he began to prod at the new bite marks and sucked greedily against the small protrusions, drawing her blood to his lips where he greedily tasted her life essence.

She felt mokomoko turning her around to face him and his blood red eyes stared down at her hungrily and she felt like a sheep being stalked down by a wolf. She felt like a sheep and the wolf looking down at her was on the prowl...

"Taste my blood as I taste yours." His words were gentle as he moved a stray hair away from her neck, before rubbing small circles with his thumb against the back of her neck. Kagome felt herself relaxing into his touch. Even though she knew she should be afraid, she felt he wouldn't hurt her anymore. She hoped he wouldn't hurt her, at least. At this point he might have been fucking with her and she was just giving in to it.

Then again, who could say no to those chiseled abs, his warm, perfectly clawed hand, not to mention his silky, silvery white hair that was still damp and made him look even more irresistible. His golden eyes were otherworldly compared to Inuyasha's and with every touch he gave her, she could feel the care he put into not hurting her with his superior strength. He was almost too gentle.

"I don't want to mate with-." She had began, but his finger to her lips shushed her.

"You do not have to mate to share blood." He cooed.

"Please, Kagome." Was he begging her to do this? Her blush made it's way back to her face.

"O-okay." She stuttered and watched as his hand pushed his hair to the other side, leaving his neck bare to her. She felt her heart thumping in her chest, she felt like her own blood was burning in her veins. She lifted one hand up and gripped his shoulder and as she began to lean in. She trembled.

"Please, Kagome." He repeated his words to encourage her and she inhaled so close to his neck to find he smelled pleasant. He reminded her of the scent of pine and wind and she closed the distance between his skin and her lips. She had brushed her tongue very lightly against him at first, she felt so embarrassed, but the delighted growl that left his lips had her more confident.

She began to lick small circles against his neck and when she grew a little more brave she nipped at his neck.

"Kagome, please, I need-." He had started to say and she knew what he wanted. He had said please for it multiple times now so she grabbed a good amount of his sensitive neck skin between her teeth and pressed down. There was a point where she was biting so hard, but his skin had yet to be broken, but she feared she was hurting him. However his hand tangled in her hair as he pressed her closer to him.

"Harder." He said it breathily and she wasted no time in acquiescing to his request.

She could finally taste a warm, sweet liquid leaking from her bite to her tongue and she was surprised at how much it pleased her taste buds. It wasn't the usual coppery taste like her own blood, but she supposed it had something to do with him being a demon. The taste was sweet, yet spicy, not to the extent that it was overbearing. It reminded her of the heated ting of high quality beef jerky from her time without the meatiness and more of a honey sweet flavor.

She was using his example as her guide as she prodded the bite with her tongue to draw more of his blood to her lips. It was at that moment that his head tilted more and then he bit into her neck as she was still lapping up his own blood and both of them felt the electric like current of shock that went through their bodies. Kagome pressed the front of her body against his chest as his hips ground up to meet hers and her hands found their way to his hair where she gripped his silken locks tightly. He could hear a snarl like sound escaping from her lips that amused him so. He could feel his control slipping now, he didn't have enough time to complete the act of mating her, but he had found a way to make his rational self be more attracted to her. As he tried explaining earlier, she was much too powerful to be a human, but his other half only smelt decaying human blood and couldn't get past that. It was annoying, really.

When Sesshomaru blinked his eyes open and he took in his surroundings with golden eyes, he found himself in a very bad situation. He was heavily aroused... Painfully aroused and he could feel the hardened nipples of this ningen pressing against his chest with seemingly only a thin layer of her chest clothing, that was already torn to shreds from the back. He found his canines buried into her neck and could feel her blunt human teeth digging into his skin, drawing blood. Had his bastard beast really tried to mate with this girl? As far as he could tell, he hadn't succeeded.

He would be able to tell if he were mated to her, but his scent would not fail him. However, a growled groan erupted from his lips and he realized that as this ningen yanked at his hair and ground her hips against him, as she bit into his neck, he felt himself only becoming more aroused. It was complete lunacy as a human should disgust him, a human touching him like this should enrage him. So why was it that he felt like a puddle of mush, melting into a ningen girl? Why was he allowing this, why couldn't he make her stop?

'Because it feels too good.' His beast purred and he accepted that. Yes, he couldn't make her stop, because it just felt too good. His senses felt like they were magnetized by tenfold when it came to her touch. Her tongue had trailed a blazing line across his collar bone and he had whimpered for her like a pup. Whatever this was, he couldn't stop because she had somehow bewitched him. He could not pull himself away.

'You don't want to pull away. She is our intended.' His beast growled at him and he growled aloud and as it was not a pleasurable growl, more threatening than anything-. He watched as she pulled herself back and stumbled off his lap, looking at him wide-eyed. As soon as he saw that bit of fear in her eyes-. He regretted it.

Had he really broken her? She had been so strong-willed and he apparently succeeded in teaching her what he'd wanted, where her place stood. However he hated that fearful look in her eyes and immediately regretted letting the warmth of her body slip through his hand.

"What do you want from me... I don't get it." He could hear her heart pounding and her eyes were scrutinizing him as he watched her chest rise and fall with her heavy breath, her hair now completely a disarrayed mess. He could still taste her blood, smell it's thick, suffocating scent in the air and he could smell her. Her scent was indescribable, foreign to him. He had never smelt such a scent before and it made him wonder if she was somehow foreign herself. Her aura was ablaze and at this point he was sure she was unaware of it, but it was only a tiny fraction of the power she had unknowingly displayed to him before.

It was as if her soul was simply just so strong willed that she didn't have to even try. Everything about her in this moment, a word that could sum up a perfect description of her entire being-.

'Irresistible.' His beast spoke out and again, he couldn't help but to agree. The word had been on the tip of his tongue yet he couldn't find it, but that was the correct word.

"Or you can keep creeping me out with that staring into space and not saying anything bull-." She was angrily beginning to babble as his eyes seemed to bore down into her soul, but not with a glare. She couldn't describe the expression he gave her, but it made her more nervous than his usual indifference. Usually he payed no mind to anyone unless it was at the end of his claws and at this very moment, he was staring at her with what seemed like heightened interest and she didn't like that at all.

"Inuyasha will save me." She blurted out as she looked at the ground and he couldn't explain exactly why the seething anger ran through his veins, but it did.

"That half-breed will not be rescuing you." He had said it coldly before he scooted forward, closer towards her and she watched him cautiously.

"There is nothing to save you from." He had leaned his lips close to her ear, something he had come to realize she liked. Every time he breathily whispered into her ear, she shivered with arousal. He could smell it permeating the air and knew that she wanted him. He did not care at this point, he was the lord of the west and he took whatever he wanted and right now, every fiber in his body screamed at him to take her.

He had at a point believed she was Inuyasha's whore, but with the scent of her arousal, came the scent of her virginity. Her arms had wrapped around her knees as she looked at him and then away, a blush on her face.

"I've never-..." She started to say, but his tongue found its way to her neck and she began to mewl softly, quietly as though she was shy or embarrassed. He didn't mind as that only made it more intimate, those noises of her pleasure were for his ears only and she wanted no one else to hear. It was too bad he planned on making her scream out his name later.

"Sesshomaru..." she began as she tried to pull away, but his arm had already tangled its way behind her back and kept her in place.

"Sama." She added the title as she tried to gather logical thoughts, figuring that was a good way to start, right? Since that was apparently the worst offence she had caused him.

"You realize I'm a human and that you hate humans?" She questioned as she eyed him seriously, crossing her arms across her chest like she'd won some sort of argument.

"I have also thought of that and find that I still cannot resist you, powerful miko." He cooed at her as he resumed licking pleasurable spots on her neck and nipped at certain points, which clouded her thoughts all the more.

However, she snapped away again, stopping his ministrations and he stared at her with lust-filled eyes that she would admit, drove her wild. She had admitted long ago to herself that there was no doubt that Sesshomaru was the most appealing man she had ever laid her eyes upon, but his personality was just so ugly. He was cruel and had a black heart, or so she believed. However, having those cold eyes on her, staring at her with such intensity it made her feel ablaze, knowing how easily he could kill someone with the same claw he gently traced against her skin. It sent shivers through her and she tried hard to maintain her focus.

"I won't just give it up to you, so don't expect to go all the way with me... I'm not ready for that." She was being serious. She was still a virgin and she and her friends back home had made a deal that they had to be in a relationship of at least six months before they lost their virginity. They figured, what man would wait six months for you if he wasn't serious?

"You will beg me to take your innocence, Kagome." He whispered as his claw wandered up and ghosted against the peak of her nipple through her torn shirt and her mouth fell open as she let out a strange little hiss. She'd never felt anything that he was making her feel. It was like a sensory overload. Plus, the use of her name had been much unexpected.

"Will you truly deny my advances, miko?" He asked as he pressed his face into her hair and breathed in her scent. She smelt so good.

"I-..." She turned and looked at him and realized that to lose her virginity to Sesshomaru probably wouldn't be all that bad. She might never have the chance ever again and hadn't she already admitted he was the most beautiful creature she'd ever seen?

She let one of her hands come up and placed her fingertips over where his heart would be and she placed her palm against his chest and could feel his heart pounding, just as fast as hers. She gave him a meek smile before she pressed the side of her face against the spot her hand had been and she listened to his heartbeat.

It was mesmerizing in a way, she couldn't understand the comfort she found in it. It was like he was this god-like demon, yet-. His heart beat the same as hers. She pulled back slowly, if not reluctantly.

"Please, I can't... If you truly wanted me, then you would have to show me you deserve to take that first from me, I will not give it freely." She decided to stick by with the ideal, but she did not specify how long exactly-. Sesshomaru had blinked at the girl.

Was she demanding him the quest? He didn't know if he wanted her hand-in-mating... Did humans require a quest to give their virginity? Wasn't that a little too much?

"I couldn't give myself to someone in that way unless I really trusted them, so please understand that I just can't." She averted her gaze from his.

"How could I trust you after everything you've done to Inuyasha... even to me." He frowned at her choice of words and realized that he was becoming emotionally unstable around her. Her aura was just too relaxing for him. His mask of indifference had long slipped and he hadn't even noticed it till now.

'Tell her we will prove our worth to her, tell her!' His beast was screaming over and over in his head and he found himself getting a horrible headache. He put his singular hand to his temple and rubbed, wishing he had the other hand to do so on the other side.

"This Sesshomaru will prove his worth to you." He let out so the racket his beast was causing would end and it did.

Kagome stared at him almost confused, but shook her head.

"Whatever trick your trying to play on Inuyasha won't work. I wont give it up to you so he can smell it and hate me and you even more." She looked as though she was starting to get angry. As though she was connecting puzzle pieces, too bad there were no puzzle pieces. He cared not of the half-breeds opinion, this female was his.

'Yes, she is ours, our intended mate.' His beast was happy that his rational side was starting to see things his way. Sesshomaru gave an inner growl to his beast. He had no intention to mate the girl, only to rut with her till his hearts content, much to his beasts displeasure. He would do whatever it took as he felt such iron-willed lust for the onna within this moment, but he would not give in to mating with a ningen.

"This Sesshomaru will prove his worth to you if it takes many moons to achieve, you will beg for it." He replied cockily and she glared at him.

"I will never beg to you!" She started when she saw his lips tug into a ghost of a smirk.

"You already have." He told her as he grabbed his haori and the sash with it from where it was messily scattered before his bath. He came close to her and began to tug her shirt off much to her embarrassment.

"What are you-!" She began to heave out.

"You are completely revealed with the back of your shirt ripped, you will change into more suitable clothing." He was commanding her with explanation and she glared at him.

"Well your the one who ruined my clothes!" She yelled as she pulled away from him. He wanted to sigh in frustration, but held it in. He needed to appear completely confident to her. Which he usually was confident, but she made him nervous as of now for some reason.

"Surely as a human, you do not want to catch some sort of sickness." He told her and she gave him a very cautious look before she turned around so she was facing away and shrugged her now open-back shirt off. She held her hand out for the garment without looking at him and he handed it to her.

She slipped the haori on that was more like a short kimono on her and she felt his chest against her back as soon as she wrapped it around her front. His hand came forward from the side of her, holding the sash out to her. She took it after a two-minute hesitation.

"Your friends are approaching miko, I will catch you alone yet again, soon enough, until then-." He laid a sloppy lick against her neck and up her face to end at her temple that made her blush and when she turned around he was gone. His inhuman speed had gotten the better of her and so she could not see him off in anyway. Her hand reached up and brushed against her neck where the residue saliva of his lick still resided.

She blushed again and wondered if he really would appear the next time she was alone. The whole thought of it made her hot and bothered again. She was only thankful that Sesshomaru had gained control of himself. Sango had done some research about inuyokai and when their eyes went red like that, it was because their beast was in control. That much she knew and she also knew that Sesshomaru's beast had been irresistible.

He had showered her with compliments and loving caresses. However the more tame version of Sesshomaru seemed to dislike her to some extent, saying things that were somewhat insulting, yet he didn't seem to notice. She assumed that was because he believed humans to be under his feet.

She did not believe she was under anyone's foot, yet she called him by title and it annoyed her beyond belief. Where does he get off on doing all those things! Trying to kill her, punishing her one moment and trying to jump her bones the next, to pledging that he'd make her-... 'Beg for it' as he had put it. She didn't like what happened one bit and her traitorous body couldn't even move as she was still glued to the ground with jello for legs.

She thought for a moment about-. When they ground against each other and it had made her want him so much. How could her body betray her mind so much so as to be turned on by him? But she already knew the answer, he was so beautiful, handsome, and sexy. How could any girl resist him? Let alone her, who admitted to already having quite a thing for inuyokai, hanyou or otherwise.

All at the same time though, she hated herself for it. How could she be so weak minded to fall for his tricks? She knew that Sesshomaru cared nothing for humans. It was obvious to her that his sudden liking of her was probably just some spur of the moment plan to torment her best friend. She would not allow it. So as irresistibly sexy as he was... She would resist him, she would be bulletproof to his advances. She would have to be as she would not risk her friendship with Inuyasha.

 

_Human & Demon Relations_

 

It didn't take long for the group to act. Immediately Sango and Miroku agreed that Kagome must be in trouble and Kirara was up along with the rest of them. The fire cat transformed in an instant and they didn't even bother to pack up camp as they all hopped on Kirara and she started towards where the burst of power had pulled back towards when the battle of auras had ended. They feared for the worst.

"Do you think Inuyasha-." Sango started. Why else would Kagome be fighting Sesshomaru if it wasn't for Inuyasha losing against him? Miroku gave her shoulder a tight squeeze before setting his eyes on the horizon with a determined look. He prayed to the kami's that they weren't too late to save both Inuyasha and Kagome.

 

_Forever Changing_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There will be lemons in this, on this site as well as my deviantart account. I have artwork and depictions on my deviantart for this story as well, I have the same username 'lcoruscate123' If anyone is interested. Also, I will have the non-lemon version of this out of fanfiction-net, same username there too. However, there is no lemon for at least eighteen chapters for sure, so know that I'm not forcing sess/kag to jump each other now. Anyways, this story will be very long and separated into three main parts, but I'm getting ahead of myself now. I hope this first chapter was enjoyable. Thank you for reading. Feedback is always wonderfully appreciated and cherished--.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *disclaimer:* I dont own Inuyasha and would never claim as such. The rights are held by Rumiko Takahashi and viz media.
> 
> Japanese terms:  
> Daiyokai: great demon  
> Hanyou: Half demon  
> Houshi: Monk  
> Inu: Dog  
> Miko: Priestess  
> Ningen: Human  
> Onna: Girl  
> Ookami: Wolf  
> Taijiya: Slayer  
> Yokai:Demon(I use this term to describe demonic auras and if i use it otherwise, it is when I use the term 'lesser yokai' which are the bullcrap weak demons Naraku always uses.)

Kagome had been standing there for only ten minutes, lost deeply in thought, thinking about what had just happened. Her mind still wasn't really registering what happened all that well. His touch left her body burning with this uncontrollable hunger that she could recognize as lust. She had been horny before, but this was something else. Her body still burned in the aftermath of his touch and it actually scared her.  
  
Then again, it had been the most intimate encounter in her life. Perhaps it called for the amount of thought she was giving it. She knew that it had to be that he wanted to hurt Inuyasha. The demon lord's thoughts were probably along the lines of- if the hanyou won't give me tesseiga, then I'll just take his wench. She just knew it.  
  
Even if her and Inuyasha weren't actually together, there was no doubt people viewed them as such. She had many times been called Inuyasha's whore, but she payed no mind to the name-calling. She knew what she was and what she wasn't, so nothing some random thug called her could hurt her. However she knew what could hurt her. Already an inu, even if half, had stolen her heart and where had it gotten her? A load of frustration and tears, that's where.  
  
She didn't need another inu to lead her on and ditch her for someone else, she couldn't let her heart be broken by two brothers, that was just inappropriate to say the least. She just wished she could understand exactly what the inudaiyokai's intentions were, but without any evidence to prove his claims of wanting to mate her, she would assume it was just another malicious attempt at his brother.  
  
The whole thing no longer brought rage, no it was worse than that. She decided she was pissed the fuck off! She never cussed, but she was sure this situation definitely called for the use of such words. She could not, would not stand for any person who would use a girl's affections against that of the one she currently loved. She believed her love for Inuyasha was obvious. How many times had he run off to see Kikyo? Yet still, she stayed. Yes, it should be beyond obvious how loyal she was to her hanyou companion. Her first companion.  
  
"Kagome!" Two voices yelled in unison followed by a thud behind her. She slowly steadied herself up to her feet and turned around, meeting the curious gazes of four of her companions. Sango and Miroku dismounted Kirara quickly. The firecat stayed in her true form looking around for some sort of threat. Shippo was stuck to Miroku's shoulder awaiting the chance to hop to Kagome's.  
  
The first to notice her change of attire had been Miroku who decided a joke was in order to lighten up the tense atmosphere.  
  
"Either you killed Sesshomaru and looted his clothing or-..." The monk wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and almost immediately received a smack from the slayer. Kagome's face burned almost painfully at his insinuation.  
  
"Neither!" She was quick to yell.  
  
"This is no time for perverted jokes, lecher!" Sango scolded before turning a worried glance to Kagome.  
  
"What happened? Where's Inuyasha?" Was her decided approach to the situation. With that, Kagome was brought back to her reasons for leaving the camp behind in the first place. Kagome's lips formed into a thin-lined frown.  
  
"Where do you think he went?" Kagome asked scornfully. Sango looked confused, but Miroku immediately understood exactly what she meant by the pained look that almost always appeared only when Inuyasha ran off to see Kikyo.  
  
"If Inuyasha left, then why are you out here alone? Wearing Sesshomaru's clothes?" Miroku questioned because he could not see any reason for the circumstances. They were strange indeed.  
  
Sango still hadn't caught on that Inuyasha went to see Kikyo as she stared the monk down with distaste. She believed the monk was somehow still insinuating that her best friend had allowed such a monster as Sesshomaru to defile her.  
  
"Well-. Um-. Its a strange story, but really... I just want to go home right about now." Kagome sighed with a frown. She just wanted to be alone with her thoughts, schoolwork would distract her more than traveling without Inuyasha ever could, should she choose to lock the thoughts away for now.  
  
"Perhaps I could take Kirara and bring Kagome to the village and come back. Kirara will tire out too quickly with too much weight." Miroku suggested and Kagome had nodded. Sango was about to protest, but Kagome did look kind of out of it.  
  
"Alright, just be careful." Sango let out.  
  
"Wait, Kagome, are you really okay?" Shippo finally launched himself into her arms. He had held off in the case of her having an injury, but couldn't hold back any longer.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, Shippo." Her smile for him was truly warm. She tried to make it a point to not be sad and depressive around the kit.  
  
He already had his own painful memories and if he saw her dwelling on her own, why wouldn't he do so as well? She knew the kit was very impressionable right now and planned to raise him right. He was her pride and joy and the only one she would truly be unable to leave behind. The well only made it more difficult that it wouldn't let the kit pass through. It was as if the well knew of her secret intentions to take him home and raise him as her own.  
  
"Come on, Kagome." Miroku had already remounted himself onto Kirara and held his hand out to her. Kagome let her brown eyes meet the green ones of her kit and she hugged him tightly.  
  
"I'll be back in a couple days." She gave another soft smile before handing the kit off to Sango and accepting the hand held out to her. Once she had positioned herself behind Miroku and grabbed onto his shoulders, and he grabbed fistfulls of Kirara's fur to steady them, Kirara shot off into the sky.  
  
_Human & Demon Relations_  
  
"So, are you sure you don't want to talk about what happened?" Miroku was asking as Kirara flew through the sky.  
  
"Well-. I'm not really sure about what exactly happened." Kagome sighed. Miroku turned around slightly so he could catch a glimpse of Kagome's frowning face.  
  
"I won't hold anything against you." The monk replied and Kagome found herself blushing again.  
  
"Well-. I interrupted his bath..." Kagome started which caused the monk to smirk.  
  
"Kagome!" His tone was playful.  
  
"You little temptress, I'll make you my pupil yet!" He laughed only to receive a thwack from her.  
  
"This is serious! I need your help to figure this out!" Kagome scowled in his direction.  
  
"Alright, alright. So you walked in on him bathing and-?" Miroku asked.  
  
"And he got like super pissed! If a look could kill, let's just say his glare would have brought me rather painful demise." Kagome started with the tale and Miroku nodded. That sounded about right, he could see the daiyokai getting very unhappy with someone bothering him as he bathed.  
  
"And then he realized I was Inuyasha's wench!" Kagome said and Miroku quirked an eyebrow.  
  
"Hey, you know everyone calls me it behind my back, it's not true, but that's what I'm seen as." Kagome added and Miroku nodded. She was right, why try to pretend it wasn't so? It was better to acknowledge than to deny.  
  
"Okay, so he remembered who you were and then he gave you his clothes?" Miroku was still really lost in the little bit that had been related to him.  
  
"Be quiet and let me finish!" Kagome scolded and Miroku turned his face again to flash her a smile. He hoped that in the end, nothing bad happened.  
  
"He decided that he wanted to punish me and that since his day was apparently good, he would only torture me and not kill me." Kagome frowned as she remembered it and Miroku's eyes widened as he stared forward at the clouds, his expression unseen to her. What did the daiyokai do to Kagome-sama?  
  
"And he told me I had to obey him if I wanted to live... He made me beg for my life and he harassed me with making me call him by title." Her hands that were gripping onto Miroku's shoulders clenched tightly with anger at the memory of it. He had thought her worst offence was not calling him by title and she wondered just how far his ego stretched.  
  
"He had used his whip against me as means of torture." She muttered out and Miroku had almost fallen off Kirara trying to turn to face her with a snap.  
  
"Kagome, so your hurt!" He began, fully intending on tending to her wounds even atop Kirara, or was it so bad that she decided to go home for treatment?  
  
"I'm fine, let me finish." She said and Miroku gave a concerned look, but nodded his agreement.  
  
"When he stopped, a good while passed by and he asked me why I didn't kill him." Kagome said.  
  
"I think he was antagonizing me and then he didn't answer my babbling, he just kind of stared right through me and his eyes began to turn red..." her voice trailed off.  
  
"I was so scared." She whispered, remembering when he told her to run, and she did for him to only catch up to her moments later. That's where things started to confuse her, startle her even. From his malicous behavior followed by sudden acts of amorous affection. Then she also couldn't help feeling horrified at her own bodies reactions. She hadn't even been able to control herself at first and that terrified her.  
  
"He told me to run, but he chased me and pinned me to the ground which had hurt me badly, because of the previous wounds I had gotten and I screamed, he had jumped off of me as if he was burnt or something... His whole attitude changed and he declared he would 'soothe' me." Kagome continued

on and Miroku listened with cautioned ears.  
  
"He-um- licked my wounds and that made them heal for some reason-. Then he declared he wanted me to mate with him and started acting all possessive, and well-. He touched me in ways I'd never been touched before and... Kami, I liked it, but I wasn't going to let it happen... We shared each others blood and then he got all angry and I backed off."  
  
"Then it was like with the change of his eyes back to normal he was suddenly an ass again. Then, I remembered exactly where I stand in all this and he's just an arrogant ass who wants to get in my pants for some reason! I told him it wasn't going to happen but he insists it will. It won't happen though!" Her voice had risen in anger as she spoke and the monk was currently wondering if he had heard her right.  
  
"Shared blood?" Miroku asked and Kagome flushed with embarrassment.  
  
"You said you wouldn't hold my actions against me." She added and he shook his head.  
  
"I don't understand what you mean by it." Miroku answered and Kagome made an 'O' face.  
  
"We um-. Drank each other's blood." Kirara had chosen that moment to give the two memory of her presence. She let out a snarl at Kagome's words and Kagome looked away shamefully. Even Kirara thought she was messed up apparently.  
  
"That still doesn't explain your attire..." Miroku trailed off and Kagome frowned.  
  
"My shirt got ruined so he made me wear this. He was being an arrogant asshole at the time and I just didn't want to hear it anymore." Kagome sighed and Miroku nodded.  
  
"You could always sell it, fetch you a pretty penny." Miroku said, but Kagome shook her head.  
  
"So he can kill someone over it or something? I wouldn't put it past him." Kagome complained. Miroku's forehead creased with the frown he gave her.  
  
"So your confused because he suddenly came onto you?" Miroku asked. Kagome sighed heavily as she nodded.  
  
"The only reason I can think he would, would maybe be that he had a sudden idea of some new way to torture Inuyasha." She shared her thought on the matter.  
  
"Yet, Inuyasha is already seeing Kikyo." She added. Miroku nodded.  
  
"But at the same time, I think that Sesshomaru would never want to pursue a real relationship with a human anyways and plus, how could I even think to even try to have any type of relationship with Inuyasha's brother who has harassed him his whole life!?" Kagome felt disgusted with herself for her bodies reactions.  
  
"Kagome, I too, don't know the reasons for Sesshomaru's actions, but I do think it's time to move on from Inuyasha." Miroku finally told her. Usually he would always give her the 'go get 'im, tiger', speech, but obviously it wasn't working. All the ideas Kagome had to try to make Inuyasha more interested in her or to keep him from going to see Kikyo had failed. Miroku was long past beginning to grow weary of his friend's heartbreak.  
  
"You know-. All this time I've tried to ignore it." Kagome began and Miroku turned back towards his front and let his gaze fall to the tan-colored fur upon Kirara.  
  
"But I think, through all of this, I've always known Inuyasha would never love me like I want him to. Sure, he wants to act all possessive of me and keep any other guys away, but he doesn't want to actually be my-... Mate, husband, whatever, but, you know?" Kagome's voice sounded distant, and Miroku wondered how long she had known the truth, but did her best to deny it.  
  
"Even though I had known, it's like saying it out loud makes it real. It didn't hurt so much when it was just something in the back of my head." Kagome admitted. Miroku looked back at her again and let one of his hands release the fur he gripped so he could give Kagome's hand on his opposite shoulder a reassuring squeeze.  
  
"The only way to get through pain, is to admit it, so you can put it behind you. If you never admitted it, then you'd never be free from it." Miroku said and she let her head rest on his back.  
  
"Yeah, I guess your right." She mumbled.  
  
"So, what will you do now?" Miroku asked her and she blushed unseen to him.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll be seeing if Sesshomaru is serious. If not then, whatever, if so, he's got like six months to go." Kagome giggled. She was joking of course and Miroku knew it.  
  
"Oh yes, it would drive Inuyasha mad with jealousy." Miroku joked back.  
  
"Oh yes, and all the demon girls will rue me for catching the heart of the demon lord of ice, ah-." Her words cut out into laughter.  
  
"Then again Kagome, we joke now, what happens if he is serious?" Miroku's voice became more serious as Kagome wiped a tear from her eye from her previous cracking up.  
  
"Miroku, there's no way Mr. Ice up his ass, hater of ningens, is serious. It's obviously a ploy to hurt Inuyasha. I was just upset that he made my body react against my better judgement." Kagome admitted and Miroku nodded.  
  
"Yes, even I would admit, he is quite an attractive demon." Miroku admitted back and Kagome laughed.  
  
"Does a certain monk I know have a crush?" Kagome teased and Miroku rolled his eyes.  
  
"No, but I think a certain miko might. Excuse me for listing reasons of why you couldn't control your actions, little missy." Miroku teased right back.  
  
"You know... He is beautiful, but his personality is ugly. I know at the end of the night, I go to sleep with a clean conscious, and I bet he does too, if that's a clue as to how I view him." Kagome said and Miroku turned to raise an eyebrow at her.  
  
"He's done horrible things and I doubt he even holds remorse for it. That's not a good person." Kagome said and Miroku nodded in understanding. He could definitely see where Kagome was coming from and hoped that the demon lord would not try to bother Kagome again. The amount of drama it would erupt to would be unfathomable.  
  
It wouldn't end well with inuyasha's anger, Kagome's heartbreak, Sango's hostile confusion, not to mention Shippo would be heartbroken right along with Kagome. He seemed to always be upset when she was. Then he, Miroku would be stuck trying to fix the whole mess diplomatically, but he wasn't sure it would work under these strange circumstances.  
  
_Human & Demon Relations_  
  
Inuyasha had traveled so far to follow the soul catcher to Kikyo, that it was morning by the time he caught up. He had been annoyed originally, after running along for so long, but as soon as he saw her, his anger melted and a warm smile was brought to his face. She sat at the edge of the cliff, overlooking the rising sun upon the horizon. As the sun rose, her dark hair and paled skin lit up before his eyes and he watched her lovingly.  
  
Unknown to him she was sulking over words given to her since the departing of her last meeting with Naraku. According to the vile hanyou, Inuyasha would soon betray her for a second time.  
  
"Kikyo." He called her name out, but she didn't bother to look at him.  
  
"Inuyasha, come, sit with me." Though he could not see her face yet, he heeded her words and stepped to the cliffs edge before taking a seat next to her, dangling his legs over the edge.  
  
"How have you been?" Kikyo asked and Inuyasha let his hand reach for her own and she reluctantly allowed him.  
  
"It's alright. Jewel shard hunting hasn't been doing well... Keh, but it's probably Kagome's fault." Inuyasha said and Kikyo's gaze heated.  
  
"Why do you travel with her, Inuyasha? Tell me, do you have feelings for her?" Kikyo asked. Inuyasha frowned. He knew Kikyo hated when he spoke about Kagome, but nearly everything in his life right now had to do with her.  
  
"No, Kikyo! Kagome can see the jewel shards, so she's helping me collect them." Inuyasha corrected her, yet again. He felt a little defensive, but maybe that was because he did in fact, have feelings for Kikyo's reincarnate. It's just that, his feelings for Kikyo were stronger, so what did it matter if he cared for Kagome? Couldn't Kikyo see that she, his one true love, would always come first?  
  
"I can see the shards too, Inuyasha." Kikyo began, her voice edging towards bitterness.  
  
"Why not travel with me?" She asked, becoming hopeful in her revelation, but Inuyasha's eyes averted from hers.  
  
"Kikyo, I vowed to protect Kagome. She pulled my tesseiga from the stone and gave it to me and it would only work once I vowed to protect her... I have to." Inuyasha replied glumly. He wished things weren't so complicated.  
  
"Why do you prefer her to me Inuyasha? Why do you care for someone so weak that they need your protection? Wouldn't you rather have someone strong?" Kikyo asked as she brushed her fingertips along his haori before untying the sash and pulling it off his arms so she could see his chest without the obstruction of fabric.  
  
"Someone that if something were to come up and you had to go somewhere, you would know she can protect herself?" Kikyo asked, letting her fingertips now ghost at the muscles on his upper forearms.  
  
"I do Kikyo, I do want someone like that. You see, you just said your capable when I'm gone. Kagome isn't so strong when I'm keeping her from getting herself killed, but I know your safe." Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and nestled his face against her inky locks of hair.  
  
Kikyo's eyebrows furrowed with frustration. He had taken what she said and used it against her.  
  
"How long do we have then, Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked and Inuyasha thought about his friends. If Kagome was just going to the village to go home, then he wouldn't need to be back til she came back from her home. So that was four more days for travelling there by foot, plus the three days she usually stayed. That gave him seven days of free rein that he fully intended on spending with Kikyo.  
  
"Seven whole days, a whole week in which I will devote myself to you." Inuyasha began to pull her white haori apart.  
  
"What is a week?" Kikyo asked, not knowing of it. Inuyasha only knew what a week was, because Kagome taught him. However, her question was forgotten as he was quick to press a raspberry to her

now bare stomach.  
  
"Inuyasha! Stop!" She laughed with a small smile and pushed his face away with her hands. Inuyasha looked up to see her reaction and his lips turned upwards. When Kikyo smiled, he smiled.  
  
"Keh, fine, but you won't escape later." He informed her.  
  
_Human & Demon Relations_  
  
Once Miroku had gotten Sango and Shippo back to camp, he was meditating silently in a clearing.  
  
"Miroku." He could hear Sango's voice. He looked up to see her standing in front of him.  
  
"I've been looking for you." She told him.  
  
"Is something wrong?" He asked. She sat down across from him, her eyes were swollen, had she been crying?  
  
"Was Kagome okay?" She asked. Miroku nodded.  
  
"She's just fine, just a couple scrapes." He lied.  
  
"I was so scared." Sango's voice sounded desperate and hollow.  
  
"Sango." Miroku grasped the demon slayer by her shoulders as her head lowered to hide her tears.  
  
"Tell me what's wrong." He said.  
  
"Today is his birthday..." she said.  
  
"Who's birthday?" Miroku asked, confusion laced in his eyes.  
  
"Kohaku's." She whispered.  
  
Miroku tightened his grip on her shoulders, he remembered the first few years after he'd first lost his father. This would be Sango's first time without her brother on his birthday and Miroku knew she had to be dying inside. Miroku allowed his arms to come around her, to hold her so she could cry on his shoulder.  
  
She did for a couple minutes before one of her fists hit the ground.  
  
"We've got to kill Naraku!" She said, her tone of voice becoming angry.  
  
"We will Sango, Naraku will face the crimes he's committed soon." Miroku told her. Sango's tears began to dry as she looked up into his violet eyes.  
  
He let his eyes wander down to watch what she was doing when he felt her grab his hand. She held his corded hand and stared deeply at where his wind tunnel lay behind the cloth and beads. She then brought his hand up to cup her cheek.  
  
"I never got the chance for anything. I didn't get to watch my younger brother become a man. I didn't get to fall in love and have a child, and raise them to be a demon slayer like myself. I didn't have the chance to live the life I had wanted." She said sadly.  
  
"You still have that chance, Sango." Miroku said. Sango locked her eyes with his.  
  
"I'm afraid that I've fallen in love with someone who doesn't love me." She told him.  
  
"Has this person ever said such a thing on the subject?" Miroku asked. Sango shook her head.  
  
"He speaks not with words, but his actions. He's always flirting with other women and I want to be his one and only... I don't see it happening." Her voice found that hollowness to swallow itself in again.  
  
"It could happen, he could make it happen." Miroku said as he grabbed her other hand with the one that wasn't cupping her face.  
  
"I would have eyes only for you." He said.  
  
"Your eyes would still wander." She whispered as her eyes drifted to the blades of grass that tickled her currently bare feet.  
  
"My eyes only wander because I want you to notice." He said. He watched the thick red blush come onto her face.  
  
"My eyes wander because I want some sort of contact with you, you won't let me touch you." He continued.  
  
"Do you want to touch me?" She asked. He nodded.  
  
"Of course I do Sango, but I refrain." He answered.  
  
"No you don't, you cop a feel all the time!" She began. Miroku shook his head.  
  
"Sango, not all touches I want are perverse." He looked down, disappointed in the lack of trust she held for him. He was getting ready to stand up, he couldn't sit here and listen to her compare how he treated her like all the other girls, when the fact of the matter was that he didn't.  
  
"Miroku, wait-!" Sango called and he looked back.  
  
"Don't leave me tonight." She whispered and he turned back to her and proceeded to get back down into an indian style position where he pulled her to his lap and held her. He would comfort her during her time of weakness.  
  
"Miroku, do you ever wonder if this could be our last moment? Something could happen tomorrow or next week, we could die." Sango said in a melancholy tone.  
  
"I think about it more than you know." He answered and Sango flushed with regret for her words. Of course he would think about it all the time, how long did he have before the hole in his hand claimed him as well?  
  
"I'm sorry, Miroku." She whispered as she looked away from him.  
  
"Why did you want to know, anyways?" Miroku asked and watched as her cheeks heated up. Then, even though no one was around, she cupped her hand to his ear and whispered to him her idea. The monk smiled from ear to ear at the words she told him, before frowning with a stern nod.  
  
_Human & Demon Relations_  
  
Sesshomaru stood affront of his own small group. There was Jaken, his loyal retainer who respected power and authority over all else. There was Ah-Un, his two-headed dragon steed whom he had mostly brought along to be the protector for the newest addition of his traveling companions and now stood as Rin's champion. He had made a grave mistake with Rin, he had only found the happiness akin to being her caretaker, a protector to her in a way, he dare say... Or think rather, he'd never admit it aloud.  
  
Though ningen, he watched her become more demon-like everyday and she was unlike the humans he so hated. He had figured that a ningen raised correctly was a start, but that had only become an excuse over time. He had found himself doting on the young girls needs as she reminded him of himself when he was still fresh to this world.  
  
Rin, however quiet she sometimes tended to be, could at times be quite the chatterbox, it seemed to be the only difference he could find between her and his own youth. She was lost without her parents to guide her. When he had resurrected her, he hadn't expected her to follow him, but as she did, he figured it would be his responsibility to care for her as he did bring her back. What would the point be to resurrect someone if they would only die again?  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama, did something happen at the castle?" Jaken asked for maybe the twentieth time. He had been trying his best to ignore it, after all, isn't it an insult to question your lord's command? Yet, he knew Jaken was only worried for his best interest.  
  
Obviously the hasty departure back to his western homeland was probably somewhat worrisome to the imp. The imp was probably going through the lists of complications that could happen while they were away, such as being invaded or overthrown. However he saw no reason to have to justify his actions to the imp, so he held silent.  
  
He was not one to normally lie and that was true. His beast had told the girl he'd mate her, obviously as she mentioned it sometime after his beast's outburst for control. However he was not the one who said it, so he felt he was not bound. What he did tell her, was that he would make her beg for it, even if it took many moons.  
  
He definitely intended to make her beg for it, he would ignite her lust and she would beg him to be the first to spill her virginal blood. After all, many woman uncontrollably lusted after him without him having to do anything. His inherent beauty and arrogance was attractive enough to most.  
  
The little miko may act strong willed, but he would again break her. He made her fear him, now he would make her want him. She had already wanted him, if he hadn't of growled so threateningly, he might have had her there. She hadn't been stopping, but fear was indeed a turn off, or was it? He supposed it depended on the pain.  
  
When he regained control and his teeth had been lodged into her throat, she seemed to quite like that, yet he knew there was a difference between that pain and when he had gave her the appropriate lashings for her punishment. He wondered what kinds of things ningen girls liked, he'd never had to seduce one before.  
  
It should be easy, after all, she was ningen and with that, he knew she would eventually give in. It was like a whole new challenge, to seduce a creature who held no interest to him before, who hated him and he hated her. He would see just how far he could push someone to lust for him. That was what he told himself the reason was-. He was ignoring that ever since their encounter-. He'd been unable to calm his erection, however his baggy hakama, bound at the ankles, were able to easily hide such things.  
  
However, it was becoming rather painful to him. Every time it would start to go way, the memory of her hardened peaks pressing against his chest through nothing but thin fabric that was so torn in the back, he could have easily slid it from her arms and taken a taste of the soft, sensitive, pink skin.  
  
He could have tasted the blood that lay underneath and the simple tasting of her blood would even heal the strike he would cause her. Somehow it was exciting in a way that she was so fragile, yet he planned to not be soft with her. He would be rough to her fragile body and she would cry out for him. He had decided it would be this way, so it would happen.  
  
Then, when he was finished dirtying her purity, taking the virginity of a holy priestess, tainting it with the impression of his yokai, he would throw her away. He would bless her with a perfect night, but she could do nothing more than cherish it. Yes, it was the perfect punishment for her. To break her will completely and then mock her for it.  
  
'Punishment for what?' Through this whole time, his beast worriedly wondered why his rational side was being-. Not so rational. They had already punished their miko, she did not need further punishment and emotionally hurting their miko wasn't in the beast's cards either. She had even gone so far as remembering to correct her worst offense, she had given him proper title since, so why was the rational side so intent to hurt her?  
  
Usually it was he, the beast, who demanded a kill and torture, as ignored as even that would usually be. Sesshomaru's rational side would only give

in to harming people to such an extent if there was a pointed reason that there existence was unworthy of life, but it was not his place to take it.  
  
'It is her punishment for bewitching this Sesshomaru! She, a ningen, did not repulse me with her touch. Her spell has brought me to lunacy and she will pay!' Sesshomaru thought back.  
  
'And what of Rin? You do not become repulsed by her and she is ningen.' The beast replied snarkily.  
  
'Rin is hardly ningen, plus, we already made a grave mistake.' Sesshomaru responded, reminding his beast of the constant danger Rin was in. He had taken her as pack, to further protect her- what he had failed to remember was that the first female of your pack is declared alpha bitch until another eligible female within your pack could be given the title by him or the current alpha bitch could also concede it to another female within or outside of the pack, of course the alpha bitch could also be killed for her place by another.  
  
The problem was that it was common for any female demon to challenge an alpha bitch for her place, then they could join the pack. If Rin were to concede, she would live, but that would mean another demoness would be joining his pack and he didn't want that.  
  
As of now, Ah-Un was the girl's champion, but Ah-Un was growing weary. Sesshomaru feared that the challenges of horny demon bitches would eventually prove too much against the two-headed dragon.  
  
'Kagome is the answer to our problems there too!' His beast barked at him and Sesshomaru wondered what on earth the beast was yammering on about.  
  
Sometimes it was terribly annoying sharing a mind with another, he sometimes wondered if it would really be so bad to be ningen, but then he would scoff at the idea. Even if they only had one mind to themselves, ningens were just too weak, so of course he would never want to be ningen.  
  
'If Kagome joined our pack, then we could declare her alpha bitch! Or Rin could concede to her, we know Rin would do so if we told her to.' His beast went on.  
  
'Kagome is powerful, she could defend the title of alpha bitch and fight her own battles. Fighting her own battles would reward her with respect and the challenges would end once the other demoness' realize they can't defeat her!' His beast wrung on.  
  
'No, she cannot join this Sesshomaru's pack. She is a simple conquest and being a pack member would complicate things.' Sesshomaru answered and his beast practically sighed.  
  
'She will scream this Sesshomaru's name and then this Sesshomaru will crush her hopes of being with this one. She would never accept us after such a crime to her person and you would be forced to pick a new mate.' He explained to his beast who reeled from within.  
  
'If you harm her, physically or emotionally, I will disappear to gather my strength, and know that when THIS Sesshomaru returns, he will be strong enough to gain control and end our life!' His beast threatened.  
  
'As if you would take this one's life when it would take your own as well.' Sesshomaru responded arrogantly.  
  
'And THIS one does not care to live without his chosen mate. You have heard my warning, your best off respecting it and the agreement we made in the first place.' His beast bit out.  
  
'If you were not around to bother this Sesshomaru, then this Sesshomaru could easily gather enough strength to block you out forever.' Sesshomaru stated. However his beast never answered back and Sesshomaru only found himself more annoyed. How dare his beast just check out on him in the middle of an argument. Well, it did not matter, he would return his retainer, mount, and pack member who he did not like being his alpha bitch, as it was obvious she wasn't one, back to his castle so he could persue his sexual conquest without worrying for their safety. He didn't want to leave them in the open for too long.  
  
_Human & Demon Relations_  
  
After Kagome and Miroku's 'little talk', nothing else was said. He had dropped her off at the bone eater's well and she had waved him off before jumping through the well back to her rightful time. Was it her rightful time? As the days passed in the feudal era, she found herself wondering whether her task there was more important than going to school, and the other tasks in the time her home existed in.  
  
She had come to the conclusion that seeing as she worked so hard fighting to gather the jewel shards and basically ignored school, she knew the true answer. She didn't know when her goals had completely switched over and she had often spent time wondering that when the time came, if she had a choice, which time would she choose to stay in?  
  
At this rate she would fail school and if she did, she decided she would make the choice to stay in the feudal era if possible. It was dishonorable in her own time to fail, but she was more educated than some of the most intelligent intellects in the feudal times. She could raise Shippo and teach him what she knew, perhaps her family would grow over time.  
  
However, she told herself that would only be if she flunked out of school. She sighed as she looked up to see the roof to the well house. She had spent enough time at the bottom of the well pondering her future. She stood up and situated the yellow pack on her shoulders before she started up the rope ladder left here for her. Once she reached the top, she started to her house and opened the door.  
  
"Mama?" She called as she came in and was rewarded with the padding of her mother's feet from the kitchen to the foyer that led to the entrance of their house.  
  
"Kagome?" She said just before she came through the archway to see her daughter. Kagome's unruly black hair looked wind swept and she was clad in what look like a strange white short kimono on her daughters form. It was the first time she'd seen her daughter come home in such ancient looking clothing, made of fine silk.  
  
"You look so beautiful." Her mother said and Kagome smiled as she kicked her shoes off and quickly slipped on some house slippers before she closed distance between her mother and herself and was pulled into a warm hug.  
  
"How is everything? Inuyasha?" Her mother always tried to be very kind to Inuyasha, after all, he had volunteered to protect Kagome, but she grew irritated when she heard of his antics to keep Kagome from coming home.  
  
"Everything is-fine." Kagome said thoughtfully. She actually didn't know what to think of things right now and honestly she just wanted time with her thoughts, in a bathtub, alone.  
  
"What's wrong Kagome?" Her mother asked, followed by a sigh from Kagome. See, there was one thing she did need to inform her mom about. It wasn't just her pajama shirt that got damaged by Sesshomaru last night-. Over the course of the past two weeks, Kagome had managed to destroy two sweaters, a pair of jeans, all of her socks, and worst of all, her school uniform.  
  
"My uniform got destroyed." Kagome whispered and her mother nodded with a frown forming on her face.  
  
"You know, Kagome, maybe you shouldn't wear it over there from now on." Her mother said which Kagome frowned about it.  
  
"Mom, you don't understand-. It's like a way... To identify who I am." Kagome whispered the last part and felt a little ashamed for some reason.  
  
"Kagome, it's not like I'm saying you have to wear traditional wear, just something other than your uniform." Her mother said as her eyes averted from her daughters.  
  
"I'm sorry I've made you have to replace so many of them." Kagome said with a sad tone, but her mother began to shake her head.  
  
"Kagome, I have bad news... But I also have good news. Come, you should sit down, I'll make some tea." Her mother said as she touched Kagome's shoulder gently before turning and heading into the kitchen. Kagome hesitantly followed.  
  
Kagome sat at the table and watched her mother fidget around with putting water in a kettle, and gathering things to make tea, bringing a tray to the table and setting tea cups for them, putting tea bags in, ready for the water when it finishes boiling. Her mother looked lost in thought and anxious and Kagome wondered what was wrong. Did something happen? Did something happen to Souta or her grandpa?  
  
"Mama?" She questioned aloud, catching her mother's glance.  
  
"Kagome, I just, I can't bring myself to say it." Her mother finally admitted before shuffling to a pile of mail and she went through them before pulling one out and handing it to her daughter. As Kagome looked at her mother, then to the envelope she was handing her, back to her mother, the kettle began to boil in the pregnant pause when there eyes locked the second time and both had a hand on the envelope.  
  
Her mother let her grip go before turning around and grabbing the kettle off the stove, turning the burner off. It was as her mother poured the boiling water, that Kagome took the contents out of the pre-opened envelope. It was as her mother nervously steeped her tea with ever present anxiety that Kagome's eyes ran over the contents of the letter. Kagome's mother watched the small frown that came onto her daughter's face and then Kagome folded the letter in three, neatly, before putting it back into the envelope.  
  
"I'm sorry, mama. That I failed you." Kagome's eyes fell to the steaming cup of tea in front of her, still too hot too drink, as she placed the envelope on the table.  
  
"I'm sorry that it turned out this way." Her mother answered and Kagome shook her head.  
  
"I'm such a disgrace." Kagome couldn't help the words leaving her mouth as she pressed her face against the table with self loathe.  
  
"No, Kagome, it's my fault." Her mother's voice became completely serious and had Kagome looking up at her with confusion.  
  
"I am your mother and I could have put my foot down, your an honorable girl and I believed that it was right of you to want to correct what you had damaged in the past, I believe that being able to travel to the past gave you a destiny. It is not everyday

that such things happen." Her mother said and Kagome gaped at her mother.  
  
"If I had forbid you from going, I know you'd have listened, but I didn't. I'm sorry that I failed you, Kagome." Her mother answered, but Kagome shook her head.  
  
"No, mama, you never failed me! It's just so hard to juggle school and shard hunting." She let out a sigh.  
  
"Well, now, you wont have anything in the way of your destiny." Her mother's voice cracked and Kagome saw tears in her mother's eyes.  
  
"Mama, I won't go anymore if you don't want me to." Kagome said.  
  
"Kagome, school is no longer an option... Meet your destiny and when you have time, we'll wait for you to visit." Her mother smiled.  
  
"But-." Kagome began, but was interrupted by her mother.  
  
"I also had good news too." Her mother said with a single sniffle as she wiped her eyes carefully to avoid smearing the light eye makeup she wore.  
  
Kagome stared at her mother, a frown on her face. Her mother pulled her purse on the table closer to them and took out her wallet, flipping through a slot of cards, she handed one to Kagome along with a slip of paper listing a code-number.  
  
"This was your college fund, but you can still use it for supplies, you could get more suitable clothing." Her mother stated and Kagome stared at the card before violently shaking her head.  
  
"No, mama, I don't deserve this!" She began but her mother grabbed her shoulder and gave her a serious look.  
  
"Kagome, I want you to live comfortably here and as much as you can there. Please, Kagome." Her mother stared into her eyes until Kagome gave in with a sigh.  
  
"Thank you mama." Kagome said and the older woman pulled her daughter into another hug.  
  
"I know you think I'm disappointed Kagome, but I'm proud. How many mother's have a daughter who has been brought to the middle of a quest held in a different time?" Her mother whispered as her daughter started to cry and she smoothed her hair back with gentle hands.  
  
_Forever Changing_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Disclaimer:* Dont own, never will-... rights go to viz media and Rumiko Takahashi.
> 
> Japanese terms:  
> Daiyokai: great demon  
> Hanyou: Half demon  
> Houshi: Monk  
> Inu: Dog  
> Miko: Priestess  
> Ningen: Human  
> Onna: Girl  
> Ookami: Wolf  
> Taijiya: SlayerYokai:Demon(I use this term to describe demonic auras and if i use it otherwise, it is when i use the term 'lesser yokai' which are the bullcrap weak demons Naraku always uses.)

Sesshomaru was making his way back. He was close and could smell the traces of the ningen girl's scent. He pressed forward, thinking of how he would proceed in seducing her. She was strong-willed, but she had been giving in to him for a moment... Then again, his beast had made her become that way and he had no idea how he did it. 

  


He couldn't exactly ask anyone about tips to seducing ningens, he didn't want anyone to know of this. It would make him look less, persuing a human. However, he didn't care. He wanted to crush her. He would prove that in the end, even though she could seemingly contain more power than him, he would be the one to destroy her. 

  


The demon lord was coming upon a clearing which he could sense some strange, ancient power surging from, and her scent seemingly disappeared at that point. He reached his yokai out to feel for any other presences, but other than squirrels and birds, there was nothing else. He stepped past the tree line into the clearing and first let his eyes scan the area. When he found nothing, he lifted his nose to the air and took a deep inhale. 

  


He honestly felt confused. How does her scent just disappear like that? He stepped closer to a well that stood in the middle of the clearing, taking a sniff down it. Yes, her scent slipped into the well and disappeared. He straightened up from where he had leaned over to look down the well. After one more double take he decided on going back into the woods and awaiting for the reappearence of her presence. There was no way he was going unside of the bone eaters well.

  


Anyways, edo was her village so she was bound to return eventually. Until then, he could use his time to plan how he would seduce such an innocent and hard-headed being. Then again, he kept reassuring himself that her ningen condition would allow him to convince her to let him take her easily.

  


Human & Demon Relations

  


Kagome was stretching her arms over head as she drank a cup of coffee. It was so nice, she hadn't had coffee in so long. She let a hand come up to rub her eyes as Sota came downstairs and gave his sister a frown.

"You okay, Kagome?" Souta asked worriedly. He obviously heard about her being kicked out from school. 

  


However she gave him a wide smile. 

"Yeah, I'm fine, Souta." She told him as she messed up his hair a bit.

"You want some toast?" She asked as she stood and her younger brother nodded. Kagome gave him a happy smile as she opened the fridge and pulled out the bread. You didn't have to refrigerate bread, but it seemed to last longer without molding when you did.

  


"You want butter or jam?" Kagome asked as she slid two pieces into the toaster and popped them down. Sota looked to be really thinking on which he wanted before a smile popped on his face happily.

"Could I get both?" Sota asked a little too excitedly. Kagome let out a small giggle as she patted his head lovingly.

  


"Of course." She said as she opened the cupboard.

"Orange juice?" She asked as she looked back at her brother who was seating himself at the table. The young boy caught eyes with her and nodded furiously.

"Yes please, thank you, Kagome." He said with a smile and Kagome couldn't help her own big fat smile. She pulled two glasses out and closed the cabinet before setting one at her spot of the table and the other in front of Souta.

  


"So, what do you plan on doing, sis?" Souta asked as Kagome pulled the pulp-free orange juice out of the fridge and uncapped it. She set the cap on the counter for now.

"Well, I think I'll be shard hunting more permanently." Kagome said thoughtfully as she poured orange juice for her brother first.

  


"Mama was talking about getting you a legit bow." Souta informed her as she was now pouring her own glass before replacing the cap and putting the juice away. Kagome sat down in her seat next to her brother and she took a sip of the tangy, tropical fruit juice.

"Yeah, that might be a good idea." Kagome said. She knew a little about bows now and days. There were recurve bows that reminded her of a normal bow, and then compound bows. Compound bows shot so hard that removing your arrow from its target proved to be difficult, if your arrow didn't break that is.

  


"I said that you should get a gun." Souta let out and Kagome let a giggle slip.

"I get the feeling bullets wouldn't do much against a demon." Kagome told her brother, who frowned at that.

"How could arrows kill a demon, but not bullets?" Souta asked and Kagome tried to collect her thoughts on how to answer.

  


"You see Souta, I have priestess powers. They don't always work, but usually when I shoot my bow, my arrows become sacred." Kagome admitted and her brother's eyes widened at her before he looked confused again.

"So why couldn't you just make your bullets be sacred?" He asked very seriously. Kagome thought for a moment again.

  


"I don't know, I just dont think it will work. Plus, it probably isn't a good idea to bring such things to the past." Souta finally nodded in understanding.

"Hey, sis, do you think I have spiritual powers?" Sota asked and Kagome smiled.

"Maybe. Mama was a shrine priestess when she was younger." Kagome answered and Souta nodded.

  


"I hope I do." Souta responded as the toast popped up. Kagome stood up and grabbed the butter dish and the jelly out of the fridge.

"So, what are you going to do today?" Souta asked as she buttered the toast.

"I don't know. Maybe mama will go shopping with me." Kagome answered as she finished buttering and moved on to put jelly on the toast.

  


"Hey, Kagome I know you can't go anymore... But, will you walk with me to school?" Souta asked and for a moment was worried his sister would freak out at him. Instead she graced him with a big warm smile.

"Of course Souta. Let me get changed and then whenever your ready." She said as she downed the rest of her orange juice and got up, putting her cup and coffee mug from earlier in the sink before she ran upstairs.

  


Human & Demon Relations

  


Inuyasha was holding Kikyo's nude body against his, his haori being the only thing to cover them in the early morning. He found himself looking down at her petit form and a smile formed on his lips. He loved her more than anything.

  


"Kikyo, hey, wake up." He was gentle in waking her and she blinked her eyes open twice before her vision focused on Inuyasha.

"What's wrong?" She whispered softly, her eyes narrowed with concern.

"I'm going to go hunt so we can have some breakfast." He told her, but her lips formed into a frown.

  


"Inuyasha, I no longer need food to maintain my life." She told him and now it was his turn to frown.

"Well, I'm hungry." He responded and she glared at him.

"Your always hungry!" She spat as she pulled away from his embrace.

"Surely as a half demon you can go a long time without food." She huffed.

"Kikyo, it's one of the human things about me." He frowned.

"I have to eat." He finished and she held him with a glare 

  


"Fine, whatever, go." She said as she began to stand up. Inuyasha's ears flattened to his head.

"Why are you so upset?" Inuyasha finally asked her and her glare at him softened.

"I just-. I hate being away from you." She whispered and Inuyasha came forward to wrap his arms around her, shoulders and all.

  


"I won't be long." Inuyasha told her and Kikyo slowly nodded her head.

"Alright..." She said as he released her and he gave her a small smile that she half-heartedly returned. As Inuyasha faded from her vision, she found herself wondering if he would really betray her again in the soon to be future.

  


"What do you want?" Kikyo finally turned around to glare at the presence that came as soon as Inuyasha disappeared into the woods.

"My master sent me to request your presence." The wind sorceress Kagura said as she held her closed fan to her lips, scrutinizing the undead priestess in front of her.

"And I am entertaining a guest." Kikyo replied, still glaring the sorceress down.

  


"It is not my buisness of how you go about sneaking around behind your lover's back." Kagura said with disgust as she continued to eye the priestess.

"My master only requests that your presence is required, he wishes to make a deal with you." Kagura said and Kikyo was about to let out another snarky reply, but the wind demoness pulled a feather from her hair and in a puff of what looked like creamy white clouds around her, a large feather formed and the sorceress was gone. Kikyo hadn't realized she was clenching her hands until she released the pressure keeping her fists tightly balled up.

  


"What could the dark hanyou want?" A cold look was in place on her face as she walked towards the water and looked at her reflection. She looked like herself from fifty years ago, only-. She looked at her shoulder where the mark she once bore no longer remained. It was as she was still observing herself that the water rippled at the image shown to her, before a new scene played in the reflection. 

  


"Kagome." Inuyasha muttered the name and then he leaves her to fall to the depths of hell on her own. She hadn't even realized she was crying until the tears were dripping off her chin and she wiped them off quickly before picking up a rock and throwing it into the pond where the ripple destroyed the images being presented to her. Her eyes whipped around as she searched for the albino little girl, but she found nothing. 

  


Not even her reiki could sense a presence, then again, she hadn't sensed when the little girl had been right in front of her before either. She had sensed Naraku on her, but barely and only in such close contact. Kikyo's face twisted in a type of disgust that was beyond all other feelings of grostesqueness. 

  


She wondered, as the evil hanyou showed her the horrid images she couldn't erase from her mind, if he was watching her. Her skin crawled as she felt more naked in her skin than she'd ever been. With a frown, she quickly went about clothing herself, donning her usual miko robes. She would have to get rid of Inuyasha to meet with the dark hanyou, she wouldn't want her dearest to know of her meeting with him, he wouldn't understand. He would simply launch into battle even though he was not yet strong enough to take care of Naraku. However, Kikyo would see what he had to say and make her judgment on his 'choice of words' afterwards.

  


Human & Demon Relations

  


Sango was slowly waking up. Her eyes felt heavy and her head killed, but that wasn't what bothered her. No, what bothered her was the arm that was wrapped around her naked body. Upon closer inspection, she found that the hand was bound in prayer beads and her face burned. It only took her a moment to rip out of the also nude houshi's embrace and she glared daggers at his waking form.

  


"You, you-! You lecher!" She began. Her face was completely flushed and her hands were clenched into fists. Her nails were digging into her palms almost painfully as her whole body began to shake with rage.

"San-Sango?" Miroku sat up lazily, rubbing one of his eyes.

  


"How could you!?" She started up again and he looked at her, confused.

"Sango, what's wrong?" He began as his hand reached out to caress her ankle, but she backed away before he could touch her.

"How dare you defile my body, houshi!" She yelled and his expression turned to that of worry.

"Sango, I-." He began to try to explain.

  


"No, don't even speak to me! I was saving myself for marriage!" She yelled and he sighed.

"Sango, listen, I-." He started again, but instead a piece of wood was chucked at his face and his hand held the quickly forming bump she had caused him. His eyes widened as he looked at her glaring, raging form. There was a stack of firewood near their fire so they could easily refill it, but now Sango grabbed wood pieces and threw them at him. 

  


He couldn't believe this turn of events. She truly believed he took advantage of her. Two more chunks of wood came at him and he had to jump out from under the blankets and stand to dogde them. She was holding two more pieces of wood, but upon his standing, they fell from her hands as she blushed at his naked form and quickly turned around.

  


"If you know what's good for you, you'll stay away from me, monk." She said before swiftly grabbing her clothes and walking away. Miroku stared after her, a frown forming on his lips. He knew she wouldn't remember... Why did he let her convince him otherwise?

  


Human & Demon Relations

  


Kagome and her mother were emptying the car from their shopping trip. Some things Kagome brought over to the well house and others she brought inside. Her mother had helped her to choose good high quality items for her adventures as well as getting some good items for her friends. They created care packages for them and when Kagome had felt bad spending her mothers money on them, her mother assured it was her money. 

  


Her mother had went on to say that the more well taken care of her friends were, the better for her. Now Kagome was bringing in the groceries she had gotten and allowwed her mother to give her a couple of bintos to take as well.

"If you want to get going so you can get your things settled at the village, I understand." Her mother said as she was putting groceries away in their respective places.

  


"Well, I'm going to make a pully system on the other side. Then I'll move some stuff and come back here for dinner." She said as she stepped to her mothers side and stood on her tippy toes, pecking a kiss to her mother's cheek.

"Alright, just be careful. Climb out of the well when you pull stuff up, if it snaps and falls on you, if you do it in the well, you'll get hurt." Her mother warned and Kagome nodded her understanding.

  


"I know mom." Kagome said.

"See if your friends will help too." Her mother added and Kagome nodded her head again.

"I will." Kagome answered again.

"Oh, your grandpa finished the rope ladder for the other side." Her mother added and Kagome smiled a big, fat smile.

  


"That makes everything so much easier!" She said as she ran out of the house to get to work. First she obtained the other rope ladder which was in the well house behind the well, at the far end of the small shack-like building. She also grabbed the big board she had before jumping down the well. When she landed, she dropped the board and made sure she had a good hold on the rope ladder before she began to find the worn down handholds in the stone walls of the well. 

  


She began to climb upwards, heaving her body up with the use of her arms. She thought it made for good 'weight lifting' training. Then once she finally reached the top she practically cursed herself for not grabbing the cordless screw gun. Leaving the rope ladder at the top, she jumped back into the well. Upon entering back into her time she grabbed her grandfather's tool box bag and slumped it over her shoulder along with thick corded rope with a plastic wrapping before she hopped back into the well again. 

  


Upon entering the feudal era again, she climbed up the the hand holds yet again til she reached the top. Once there she set the new rope ladder against the well's lip and drilled it straight into the well. With a knowing smile she then pulled a metal latch used for cabinet handles out of the tool box and found the closest, yet strongest-looking tree. She took the longest screws she had and she drilled the latch onto the tree to be used as a make shift pully system. 

  


She took her rope and a pair of wire cutters and used the wirecutters to cut four pieces of rope before she went back into the well. She drilled a hole onto each corner of her piece of wood and tied the rope into them before connecting the four pieces at the top and securing it to the longer piece. Then she went back up the ladder and filtered the longer rope through the cabinet handle and gave it a test tug before wrapping it around the tree to make sure the rope didn't slip out from the handle.

  


Then she went ahead and jumped back into the well to get her first load of items. When she got back to her side, she climbed up and grabbed one of the bags from the store, containing dry types of foods like ramen and rice, crackers and cookies, etc. She grabbed all the food bags, which there were about five of them and they were heavy, but she hefted them with herself up and over the well edge and jumped. 

  


This went on for a while. Kagome would go on her side, grab stuff, go back through the well. She would situate her things on the board of wood and then she'd climb up the ladder, pull her things up, secure the rope so she could move the stuff off the board, and then she'd lower the board back into the well and start the process all over again. 

  


It was on her seventh trip, she had come back with her 'care package' for Sango and she climbed up the ladder only to be startled witless.

"Miko." As soon as Kagome's head reached the top, the sight of golden eyes and striped cheeks made her 'eep' and let go, plunging back down the well, except a strong clawed hand reached out to grab her wrist. It was easy for the daiyokai to pull the dark-haired, human girl up out of the well so she was sitting on the ledge. 

  


She watched as his honey-colored eyes swept around the entirety of the area before his gaze came back to her, one eyebrow quirking up just slightly. Kagome let her own eyes scan the clearing. She had made a mess of things, bags were everywhere, her rope pully system attached to a tree probably looked very strange to the daiyokai.

  


"I-. Uh... Uh..." What should she say? Should she tell him where she comes from? She definetely didn't trust him and she felt annoyance in the question of why he was even here. She watched as he leaned forward over the ledge of the well, and peered down at her board of wood holding items that she was soon to be pulling up. When he looked at her again, his expression was so confused for a split second before his stoic mask was put back into place.

  


"You are by far the strangest creature." Were his choice of words and it made Kagome glare at him.

"I'm strange? Your the one lurking around here, scaring people!" She complained hottly and he gave her a small glare that made her quit talking.

"Sesshomaru-sama..." She acknowledged him. She wouldn't give him reason to hurt her again or to confuse her even more.

  


"Please, humor this Sesshomaru." He said as he glanced at the strange items tucked inside bags of matirial he'd never seen before. He asked her of it so casually, but his curiosity was deep. He greatly wondered what on earth she was doing right now, why was she in the dry well? Didn't she know things had a tendency to disappear through the old well?

  


"Um, well, I'm bringing some things here... From my home." She told him and this only brought up more questions than answers for him. He gave her a look and as much as she'd like to pretend she didn't know what his eyes told her, she knew he wanted her to explain more. Why should she though? Why should she reveal her secrets to him? 

  


Apparently, he must have sensed her inability to trust him.

"Perhaps this Sesshomaru could help you." He told her and now it was her turn to give him the skeptical look. The great and mighty Sesshomaru, offering to help her? Hell must have frozen over.

  


"No, I don't need any help. I have it completely handled." She said nonchalantly as she walked towards her tree with the rope and unwound it, beginning to pull. Sesshomaru held back his scoff watching her struggle with the rope. He didn't really want to help her, but he needed to gain her confidence if he was to have her willingly spread her legs for him. 

  


Plus, he wouldn't deny he was curious as to why she said she was bringing things from her home when she was pulling things up from the well. She had even gone so far to create some strange system to lug them up. Did she drop all her things in the well. If so, how did such accidents happen? Then again, if such an accident were to happen... This little miko often seemed to get herself into trouble.

  


"Miko, you should not go into this well." He had to inform her. If the magic of this strange well worked on her, then she would disappear and he would never be able to win her sex. However, she only rolled her eyes at him, her expression seeming to say 'shows what he knows'. It increasingly irritated him.

  


"Do you not know of this well?" He asked her. He grabbed the rope behind her and used mokomoko to pull her away from it, releasing her grasp and he easily held it, before walking away from the tree to create an easy pull.

"Both humans and demons have disappeared upon being thrown into this well, you are lucky your items did not dis-." He began to inform whom he thought was an unintelligible miko, but instead he heard her huff.

  


"I'll have you know, that I know more about this stupid well than you ever could!" She said as she gathered the items off the wooden board that had risen to the top. As soon as he felt the weight removed, he simply let go of the rope and the wooden board fell to clatter against the well's stone bottom, but he caught the rope before it slipped out of her latch and pulled it a little to wind it around the tree, keeping it in place yet again. 

  


Kagome had set the items down and was getting up, onto the lip of the well, her feet dangling on the inside when a hand was felt holding her back by her shoulder.

"What do you think you are doing? Did this Sesshomaru not just inform you of this well?" She was so hardheaded, yes his conquest would be difficult indeed. 

  


However, all he had to do was touch her right, whisper into her ear as she had proven to like last time, and he was sure she would melt into his embrace. Other women would throw themselves at his feet, he could only imagine how one would react to his advances.

'She is not like other women though and plus, she has been raised like a human.' His beast called out, but he ignored it. 

  


His beast's stubborness to try to pretend she wasn't human was tiring to say the least, he would not believe the lies his beast tried to create. No doubt, this miko was special, with being able to overcome his yokai with her reiki, but she was still human. That much he knew, no matter how much his beast tried to convince him otherwise. He knew it was only deception to make him accept this ningen to be his mate, but he wouldn't allow it. 

  


By taking her virginity and then discarding her, he would ruin any possible chance of any type of relationship with her. She would hate him-. He was brought back into the moment by the feeling of being stared down. Upon looking at her, her eyes glared angrilly at him.

  


"Let me go!" She all, but hissed out. His eyes scrutinized her, but he didn't release his hold.

"Why are you so quick to find death through nonexistence?" Was she so rushed to be out of his presence that death was a better option?

"Okay, you know what!? I'm so done with this! I've been hopping in and out of this well for a really long time! Your the only one with a problem here." She spat out and still he held her in place. 

  


She sighed loudly, he wouldn't release her without good reason apparently so she would have to tell him.

"My home lies through the well." She admitted, rather quietly. However the ears of a inudaiyokai were keen and her words were not missed. His grip loosened although only slightly.

"Explain." His voice was commanding and she found her irratable state only rising.

  


"No, I don't have to explain anything to you!" She said as she tried to yank herself from his grasp, but his grip only tightened back up.

"You will explain ningen." His voice was still filled with that condenscending, commanding tone.

"The well brings me to my home, my time." She closed her eyes in frustration as she thought of how to explain such a thing to a jackass of an inuyokai.

  


"Your time?" His voice echoed her words and she shook her head with annoyance.

"Yes, I'm not from this time, this era, whatever you would like to call it." She admitted and his eyes widened so slightly that it would have went unnoticed by anyone but himself.

"Explain further." His voice wasn't so commanding as it was confused. She sighed yet again, as she turned her head to look at him but only found herself gasping at his face's closeness. 

  


His eyes were a haze of honey gold and his magenta stripes ran tantalizingly against his cheek bones. His lips looked so... Just there, sitting on his face, almost daring her to press her own against them. He had licked her face many times that one time... But he had not placed a single kiss on her and it made her wonder if demons simply did not participate in the act of kissing or maybe he was just not actually all that into her... 

  


Yet, pressing your lips to someone was alot less intimate than licking them, right? She shook her head and looked away, resisting any urge to do anything involving him. He had gotten into her head with his words and soft touches but she wouldn't believe him. She wouldn't allow herself to trust him, she couldn't.

  


"I come from the future. Five hundred years in fact and this well is my only portal here and back." She finally answered. She had decided that perhaps if she just told him, maybe he would leave, and then she wouldn't be having these rediculous urges, such as kissing him. The fresh memory of it only caused anger and frustration to boil her blood further. 

  


However, she felt soft hair lightly whip against her cheek and upon looking at him again, he was observing all the items she had brought up.

"So all these strange items-." He began, but she cut him to the chase.

"Yes, they are from my time." She said.

"And your strange attire-." He continued on and it really began to grate on Kagome's nerves, if it wasn't before.

"Yes, also from the future." She answered and the grip of his hand loosened only to grab at her throat, although gently, and he pulled her by the neck, back so she rested against him. His hand wasn't tight around her, nor was it constricting, it was actually rather soft. Once he had her where he wanted her, he let his hand release her throat as he ghosted his claws against the tender skin.

  


"This Sesshomaru will help you and then you will explain the events of the future." He told her and she wanted to completely reject this idea. She wanted to veto it from existance, but instead her words caught in her throat at the light tickle of his claws against her neck. Instead of arguing and fighting him as she would like, she found herself relaxing against his touch. Her back was against the hardness of his armor, but he had been kind enough to direct her back against his right side where the spikes in his armor didn't exist. Instead the fluff of what she assumed was some sort of pelt was softly brushing up against her. Then again, pelts couldn't move and it seemed that the fur either had a mind of its own or was a part of the demon lord, himself.

  


"Why are you doing this?" She finally managed to choke out after a moment of her hating herself for enjoying the feel of his claws against her.

"Did this Sesshomaru not make it clear? I will be making you beg for it." He whispered the words in her ear and it caused her whole body to thrum with arousal and her face flushed a bright red.

"No!" She said as she violently ripped herself from his grasp and it seemed he wasn't expecting it this time. 

  


She slipped past his grip and gladly fell into the depths of the bone eaters well. She didn't bother trying to whip her head back to see if he would follow, she just figured the well wouldn't let him through. She felt the magic catch and hold her floating through the air to land on her knees. For a moment she made no reaction to move, instead, she folded her knees against her chest and traced where his touch had been against her neck. Always her neck, why her neck? Did he have some strange fascination with necks? 

  


She shook the thought away when she felt the presence of yokai beginning to fill the well and her eyes widened. No, he was full demon, possessed no shards, so then why did the well let him through? Sure, he was inuyasha's brother, but they were only half brothers, right? She could feel his presence just behind her and she didn't know what overcame her. Tears began to well in her eyes, her face became hot with not anger, but rage, as she turned around and gave a glare that could kill to the western lord who was simply looking around, taking in his barings. 

  


His nose wrinkled in disgust at the smell of this side of the well.

"No, it's not fair, it's not fair!" She was becoming more hysterical as the seconds ticked away and it defintely caught his attention as he watched the ningen become struck with sudden lunacy.

  


"Why!" Kagome simply stared upwards and shouted, as if to the heavens.

"You let him pass, but not Shippo!?" She clenched her fists angrilly as she allowed her body to just fall to the ground and she curled into a fetal position and let her tears run freely. She just didn't care anymore, how could the well do this to her? She was under the impression that no one but her and Inuyasha could pass, but as the well accepted Sesshomaru for some reason, it only made her furious. 

  


Shippo should be able to come with her... If he did then she was sure she could leave the past as just that, the past, as long as she had her fox kit by her side. She couldn't stand the thought of leaving him alone. Inuyasha had many times told her if she got stuck in her time, he would look after him, but she had seen what 'looking after' entailed for Inuyasha. Hell, she had promised the 'well gods' that she would forget about Inuyasha if only Shippo could pass through. 

  


She knew that Inuyasha would never be with her, hadn't he proved that time and time again when he convientently forgot about her when Kikyo was around? She loved Inuyasha, but her bond to Shippo is what kept her from truly leaving. She did not fall to the depression of always being the second choice, the other priestess, the copy... Because Shippo truly needed her, he needed someone to take care of him, to love him as a mother or father and she too, needed someone to let her love them and mother them. 

  


She sometimes felt she was simply chosen to be Shippos mother and things happened the way they did so she could be with her little fox child, as selfish as it sounded, but the well proved that theory wrong.

"Kagome." Her name on the inudaiyokai's lips caught her off gaurd as she raised her eyes to look at him for a moment.

  


"What!? What do you want from me!?" However her eyes met reddened ones and instead of cowering in fear like she ought to, she found herself more curious. Her tears still fell, but they lessened in quantity. Her own curiosity led her to wonder why he became a different person when he lost control or why did he even lose control in such instances as this?

  


"Kagome, do not cry." He whispered as the strange growl-humming started up from his chest. She knew if she were to touch him, she would feel the soft vibration.

"No, it's not fair!" She argued, but he grabbed her shoulder and pulled her towards him, mokomoko came around her body to enwrap her with its warm, fuzzy protection, but she felt anything but protected. 

  


This daiyokai was out for blood--the blood of her virginity and she vowwed it wasn't going to happen.

"If it really angers you so, this Sesshomaru will leave." He whispered into her ear, but it wasn't seductive as before. It was warm, comforting, and she found her body tensing with anxiety because of it. Really, why did he become all soft and warm to her now? 

  


"If it pleases this Kagome, then this Sesshomaru will look for a way for her fox kit to enter." He told her and her eyes widened, her neck wrenching to the side so she could look at him again.

"It's not possible..." she didn't think it was at least. However, a rich, deep chuckle escaped his lips and she gulped nervously. She had come to realize his emotions weren't so nonexistant, or perhaps just less hidden when his eyes were red. Actually, it seemed he held no ice shield to his emotions when he lost control.

  


"Dearest Kagome, this Sesshomaru." He gestured to himself as if he was someone different now, and with the way he was acting, maybe he was a different person... Two Sesshomaru's, one body... It didn't make any sense-. At all.

"Had once believed something such as time travel to be impossible, yet-." He didn't have to finish the sentence for her to understand. 

  


"I've tried-. But it just won't let him through." Kagome's eyes fell from his face and looked down, looking at the silk of his haori as she was held close to him, wrapped tightly by mokomoko.

"Sweet Kagome-." He began, but she interupted him.

"Don't call me that! You can't just keep switching from one personality to the other!" She was growing increasingly frustrated by his actions. First he calls her miko or ningen, he can't just start calling her 'sweet Kagome' out of the blue. 

  


He looked taken aback under her condemning gaze, but his lips formed into a thin line, a frown taking up residence on his face.

"This Sesshomaru IS separate from the other one." He decided to tell her. After all, she seemed so confused, she didn't seem to understand that he was, in fact, a separate entity from the golden-eyed Sesshomaru. He was their instinct, their drive, but with that came a lack of patience and observation.

  


"Wait, wait, wait, what!?" She tried to pull away and he relented only a little so she could look better at his face. Staring at him, she realized his usually perfectly straight stripes had become jagged and his fangs had elongated, no longer contained within the confines of his mouth.

"This Sesshomaru is not the same as the other. We have separate desires, needs, wants, yet it was only til two days ago that our goals had diverted." The beast began to inform her and she looked ever the more confused.

  


"I don't understand-..." She began. He buried his face into the her neck, getting a face full of her hair that he greedily inhaled the scent of. She smelt so much better than the scents assaulting his nose past the wooden building that housed the well.

"This Sesshomaru wishes to take you as his mate and the other only wishes to bed and betray you." He explained breathily, not bothering to remove his face from her neck.

  


"But, but-. Bed me? Well, that's never going to happen and I'm not going to mate you!" She began and he allowed a sigh to leave his lips.

"This Kagome is more powerful than both of us, she is strong and her hips are wide enough to ensure that our offspring will survive through pregnancy. Your motherly nature proves that you will be a good pack mother and your stubborness and fairness prove you'd make a favorable alpha bitch, not to mention this Sesshomaru aches for your acceptance." He told her and she gasped at such compliments before her face began to wear a blush so red, it would put any girl's sexy red dress to shame.

  


"No, I mean, I can't. You and... your other self share a body and it would be wrong to force something that both of you don't want..." Kagome kept trailing off, trying to find the correct words. 

"This Sesshomaru has offered nonstop support to the other and has refrained from taking over control, up til this point. That Sesshomaru has dishonored the agreement we had for such things." He told her, now nuzzling into her neck and her face quickly found that tomato-red color to paint itself in again.

  


"A-agreement?" What on earth was he talking about? Why did he have to nonstop confuse her, plus this whole buisness of him turning out to be two people was beyond her current comprehension.

"Yes, this Sesshomaru was allowed to pick our mate and in return I would stay dormant unless called upon." He answered and Kagome's eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, because se-the other you, doesn't like me." She said and he pulled back to look at her.

  


"He could like you, if you would try to help and convince him... I have tried so hard to make him listen." He told her and Kagome found herself thinking-.

'This is too weird.' 

"Plus, he could eventually take a second mate if he truly is not pleased with you, but this Sesshomaru wants you." He told her and she shook her head. She didn't like the sound of being with someone who had a second mate, not that she was even contemplating taking him in on his offer in the first place.

  


"No, you should find someone you both like." She said and a chuckle escaped his lips once more.

"Sweet Kagome, do you know why he hates Inuyasha so?" He asked her and she didn't understand where this was going, but humored him anyways.

"Because his mother is human?" She asked, but he shook his head.

  


"No, Inuyasha and his mother are the reason of his hating ningens, but the reason he hates Inuyasha-." He seemed to think for a moment.

"Pure blooded demons start off with one soul, but as they mature, their soul splits into two, wanting different things. The rational side finds different things important than the instinctual side and often it is hard to control one or the other. It is through inner deals or the sating of both equally that it can be controlled, however, when both find something they want-. "

  


"When both find whatever is the meaning to their life, the calling to both sides of the soul, weather it be love, conquest, revenge-- it unifies the soul and returns it to as it started, as one whole soul. It is the only true happiness a demon can find, perhaps our own version of nirvana, to not argue with yourself,  to not hate parts of yourself." He explained, but it only perplexed Kagome more.

  


"What does that have to do with Inuyasha?" Kagome asked and the red-eyed Sesshomaru frowned.

"Our mother was very important to us, she loved this one's father deeply, but it was the ningen, Izayoi that had caused the two halves of his soul to reunite, he truly loved her with all his soul. However, this one's mother did not take too kindly to it, though only our father's mistress, our mother had tried to kill her in her sleep and for that she was banished."

  


"The other lords didn't understand, they saw it as a betrayal to his own lands, a betrayal to half the west, to their lady. However, this ones father had defended his actions by saying it is within our law not to kill a pregnant woman, especially one carrying a western child." He told her and she gasped.

"This one's father used the human's pregnancy as a means to betray his own mate, if only for his own selfish reasons. It was the child, Inuyasha, within her womb that had been the cause of the banishment of this ones mother, never to be seen by us ever again, even when our father was eventually killed, she still did not return. Most likely out of shame." He finished the story and she sat there stunned silent. 

  


She had never really thought there was any other reason to Sesshomaru hating Inuyasha other than his being a hanyou, but it made sense. Sure, the anger was greatly misplaced, but she could understand why and how it grew.   

"But, you said you could take a second mate-." That was the only plot hole she could find in his little story. The red-eyed demon frowned further.

  


"While it is uncommon for inu speacifically, to take second mates, our father never mated with Izayoi... We believe it was more the fact that our mother, who deeply loved our father, was overcome with grief that another woman, yet human to make things worse, was the reason our father's soul united. Perhaps she had tried to forgive him, but as he knew that she knew of his feelings for the ningen, he had emotionally left his relationship with her, leaving her only the duty as the western lady and mother of his heir, but she had so loved him, it must have been difficult for her." He let out a sigh and Kagome's own eyes averted downwards. 

  


She had never known-. She wouldn't have even thought to ask.

"So, you will not even give this Sesshomaru a chance?" He finally asked after a moment of silence in which Kagome had been trying to think of what to say, but was at a loss for words. She didn't really see what his story had to do with only his beast liking her, she only understood why he hated inuyasha now.

"I-. Your other self hates me. I mean, even you said he plans to bed and... betray me?" What does that even mean? She couldn't help but to wonder. As if reading her mind, he went on.

"He wishes to sleep with you and then throw you to the side, so it will hurt you and hopefully satisfy-... His own want for you. He is upset that you do not disgust him and thinks it is only the matter of wanting to bed a oh-so forbiddon miko." He explained and Kagome looked back up into his blood-red eyes, his teal pupils giving her a heated stare.

  


"Won't he be upset that you've shared this with me? All of this." She asked and he gave her another one of those low, growl-like chuckles.

"He cannot see or hear anything. I have blocked him out completely." The beast replied and Kagome sighed at that.

"I don't think things between us could ever work out, so please, stop this." She finally said, but almost regretted it. Even with his eyes being red and teal, she could see the hurt in them.

  


"This Sesshomaru will not give up til this Kagome has a true mate. You will be mine until then, if it is not I that you mate with." He told her and Kagome frowned at his possesivness.

"I'm not yours or anyones!" She started and he surprised her with a lick from cheek to temple, before she tried to pull away, unsucessfully at that.

  


"Yet again, you prove to this Sesshomaru you would make a very good mate." He told her and she gave him a look that said he was the crazy one.

"To deny my own advances insures to me that you will deny the advances of others." He told her and her eyes widened like saucers.

"Why the hell do you even like me!?" She started, struggling to get free again, but he still gave her no lienience.

  


"Other than your birthing hips, motherly nature, and your sheer power?" A fangy smirk found its way to his lips. There was no way his smirk couldn't be fangy, as his teeth protruded from his mouth.

"This Sesshomaru could go on for days. You may have a common look, the average brown eyes and dark hair-." He began and she felt a little self-conscious. Of course he would find her common looking...

"But your body is perfect, unmangled and pure, much curvier than any other ningen girl here in japan-, My era of japan, perhaps it is something of your time?" He liked the thought of that. That she was japanese, yet still so foreign. 

"Your lips look so delicate, your hands so tiny, yet you are honorable and fight the good fight." He said as he grabbed one of her hands and she would admit that compared to his hands, hers were tiny.

  


"Your voice is soothing and your aura has such an affect on both of us, even if that Sesshomaru denies it. This Sesshomaru likes your courage and bravery and finds you admirable in the way that you won't back down even when all odds are stacked against you, you are-." He kept going and she decided she'd heard enough. Apparently he really would go on for days if she didn't stop him.

"Please, Sesshomaru, you don't even really know me... You think you do, but you don't." She told him.

  


"No, this Sesshomaru knows far more than you think, I could feel it when you overtook us." He whispered to her as she was purposefully avoiding his gaze.

"I've never overtaken you, unless your talking about when I shot tesseiga." She told him and he let out another chuckle and she decided that as much as she hated him at the moment and that was alot, she rather enjoyed the sound of his laugh. It was deep, melodic, and sounded so alien coming from him, but then again his beast was totally different from the Sesshomaru she knew. His beast was actually nice and kind of caring too. He wasn't so stoic and easily revealed his emotions for her to see.

  


"Please, I can't, just, please go." She whispered the words and completely stopped fighting his embrace. She was tired of struggling and it wasn't getting her anywhere. Did he plan to hold her here til she accepted his advances?

"This Sesshomaru has given you much information, so I will give you time to ponder it, but this Sesshomaru will not stop courting you." He admitted as she felt mokomoko finally unwinding her from his body.

"This Sesshomaru will not give up." He added as he stood and offered his hand to her. She however, didn't take the offered hand and stood up on her own, dusting imaginary dirt from herelf as he frowned at her distrust in him.

  


"This Sesshomaru will convince that Sesshomaru that you are to be our mate. When that happens, we will not rest til you are with us." He admitted and she only gave an outward look of annoyance, but he could scent her confusion and her unease. He only hoped that one day, she would not be so against him. If only he could convince her that he truly loved her. Then, with that thought, he grabbed her and gave a quick leap up the well before he set her on the floor of the well house. 

  


He wanted to show her that he was serious in his intentions for her, so he gave her something so intimate, it was something only shared betwern those of mated unions, but he didn't care, he was in love with her. She was steadying herself on her feet when he leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss against her lips, before he pulled away and without another word, leapt back into the well, back into feudal japan where his own time awaited. 

  


Kagome simply stood there for a moment and she pressed her fingertips to her lips. She had thought maybe demons or specifically dog demons didn't know what a kiss was... Clearly, that was not the case.

  


_ Forever Changing _

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: and thats a wrap on this episode-er. Chapter. So, I have some serious plans in this story(when I say this story, I mean the whole three parter) and I can't wait. What with Sango and Miroku problems, to Kikyo's betrayal issues and Yasha's inability to completely commit to one girl. Not to mention the whole thing with kag sess, and dont forget the kids and Koga and Kagura and just about everyone. Also when I reread this, I just wanted to add that Sesshomaru acting ooc isnt really him, but rather like a locked away second personality of his inner demon. Soon he will be in the story alot more so you will see normal Sesshomaru, if that makes sense. Because let me tell you, I can't wait. You know what else I can't wait for? Misunderstandings. What good is a plot if everyone understands exactly what the other means? Weather it be because your a human and hes a demon, or maybe your undead and hes a hanyou... Maybe hes a monk and you feel despair? Every person has there own point of view when looking at a situation. Ahh, give it up for misunderstandings.
> 
> Also, I am currently working on going back and fixing any errors. I have fixed the first chapter and second chapter, this this chapter is still only edited the first five times, and not the newer edit. So, I will be coming back to eventually fix mistakes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Disclaimor:* Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi and viz media, please support the official anime and manga.
> 
> Japanese terms:  
> Daiyokai: great demon  
> Hanyou: Half demon  
> Houshi: Monk  
> Inu: Dog  
> Miko: Priestess  
> Ningen: Human  
> Onna: Girl  
> Ookami: Wolf  
> Taijiya: Slayer  
> Yokai:Demon(I use this term to describe demonic auras and if i use it otherwise, it is when i use the term 'lesser yokai' which are the bullcrap weak demons Naraku always uses.)  
> Warning: This story contains mature content, such as adult situations, violence, and strong language at times. I was trying to make this as realistic as Inuyasha fanfiction can be and I admit, I feel as though I can get pretty dark sometimes. In my opinion, I think Naraku is messed up and in the show he literally stays in a place where bodies just litter the ground, so stuff like that will be in this story. If the thought of dead bodies litering the ground is too much for you, perhaps you should skip the first scene of this chapter, but in all honesty, it happens in the show so don't kill me! Alright. So without further ado, please enjoy, but remember, I did warn you.

Sesshomaru didn't really know where he was and usually he would question his whereabouts, but at the moment he had a drive, a need to keep going forward. Snow was falling upon the already high banks and when he looked down, he realized he left no foot print. He found it strange as he knew he could lighten his steps to leave no visible tracks, but he wasn't trying. 

He looked up and forward to see a tiny five by four shack, the wooden planks holding the building together were rotting away and it seemed to be his destination as his legs worked of there own accord. Upon reaching it, he wrenched open the door and was met with the scent of death and blood. The only thing in the room was a table and a rug that layed on the floor. 

His body crouched down and he watched his own hand grab the rug and pull it a away, revealing a trap door. He opened it to find stairs that descended downwards in a roundabout. The scent of death and decay, blood and guts began assaulting his senses much more ferociously. He ignored the scent and the bad creeping feeling that seemed to settle in his gut as he took a step and then another, descending down the crude, stone steps. 

It seemed that for some reason he wasn't in control of his body as he tried to stop, yet only kept going. Upon reaching the bottom, he found himself in a cold, damp room. Looking around he felt fear shudder through him as he took in the sight of mangled bodies. However, it wasn't the fact that they were mangled or even that they were both the bodies of humans and demons. 

What bothered him was the fact that all of them were the bodies of pregnant females, their bodies cut up and mangled, blood was slathered on the walls as if someone had played with the blood of their victims. Uneasiness filled his gut as he continued on to open a wooden door, leading to a hallway of cells. He looked into the first cell to see a dead, pregnant, demon woman, suspended in the air by her wrists, cuts all over her body, but long drained of the precious red essence. 

Normally the great and mighty Sesshomaru was afraid of nothing, but a shudder wracked his body and he felt terror beginning to pool within his gut. He looked into the next cell to find a similar image, the only difference was that two pregnant ningen were suspended in the air, their blood also long drained. He continued on, he didn't know what he was looking for or why he remained when his body and nerves screamed at him to leave. 

He didn't know why he was afraid and couldn't really understand it. He looked into the next cell and his heart dropped. He gathered poison into the tips of his claws and hacked the door straight off it's hingers. The metal door clattered loudly against the floor as he entered the room. Fresh blood of one male body and one mangled dead girl suspended by chains, her blood almost drained completely, their blood was mixing on the dampened floor. 

The males body was that of his half brother, Inuyasha, who's body lay still warm in the corner, he had been killed not that long ago. His neck had been hacked into, but not severed completely, keeping his head intact. lifeless amber eyes seemed to stare right through him as he wondered why he felt so unhappy with the half breed's death. 

He decided that it must be because surely, his half brother died a dishonorable death. It was obvious that he'd been unable to defend himself with his hands and feet shackled, the tesseiga seemingly missing from his person. Studying Inuyasha was only a distraction from looking to the girl. For some reason, when his eyes finally fell to her, he felt complete agony. 

Her blood hadn't been completely drained yet, it was still dripping against the floor, making a sound that twisted his stomach into knots, threatening to let loose bile up his throat. He walked towards her and looked at her rounded stomach, heavy with child. His eyes found her own closed and he wondered if she screamed and cried as they hurt her or if she had held silent. 

With a slash of his claws, he cut the bindings above her head and caught her with ease, lowering both her and himself to the floor where he sat in a puddle of his half brother and Kagome's blood. As he stared at her unmoving face, he felt something he hadn't felt since the departure of his mother. He felt liquid gather in his eyes, but couldn't smell the scent of salt because the scent of death deeply clouded his nostrils. Tears dripped down his cheeks to land on the body of the dead, pregnant girl he held and he felt rage coil through his body. 

Revenge, he wanted revenge, but he couldn't leave them here. Then, as if sudden realization hit him, he remembered that he had a sword that could revive the dead. Their bodies were still warm, he may still have time. He took his haori off and set it on the blood soaked ground, laying the girl against it to keep her from not only the blood, but the cold, stone flooring. He rose to his feet, never taking his eyes off of her as he drew tenseiga and could see the demons of the next life, gathering her large soul from her body. He slashed through them, but something strange happened... It didn't work.

Sesshomaru shot up from his spot seated against a tree. Before he knew what he was doing, he had drawn tokijin and his eyes flashed around wildly. He was confused by his surroundings, the grassy woodlands with colored leaves scattered against the grass had him out of his element. 

His eyes narrowed as he scented the air to find himself alone. Slowly, he sheathed tokijin as he sat himself back against the tree he'd fallen asleep against. He released a breath he hadn't noticed he was holding as he realized that it was all a dream. He almost laughed at himself for freaking out so badly. 

Why did he care if the miko or his brother were dead? However, as the thought settled into his mind, a feeling of unease flooded his body. Something about the miko in his dream had unsettled him greatly and it wasn't the fact that she was just another pregnant dead body, there had been something else to her scent that had been masked by the scent of blood and decay, something about her had moved him to tears, even if only in a dream. 

If it wasn't for his immense confusion, he would have been angry about it. How dare he dream of crying over the death of a ningen. Ningen are weak and fragile creatures, they die easily, so her death should have came as no surprise. However, the more he thought about her, the more uneasy he felt before he decided he needed to see her. He needed to see with his own eyes that she was walking, talking, and most of all, not pregnant. 

How could she be? He knew she was a virgin, it was easy to scent whenever she became aroused, yet it didn't comfort him. So he stood back up and began towards the village that he knew would never welcome him just for the fact that he was such a powerful demon. Perhaps it was rather the fact that this was the village his half brother was humbled to and the half breed hated him. 

He decided to take his time as the sun had barely broken over the horizon. He doubted she was even awake and the last thing he needed was to find her body still and unmoving, even if only in sleep.

  


Human & Demon Relations

  


Kagome was so comfortable, curled into her sleeping bag and with a warm spot against her arm and chest, more than likely Shippo. She could hear loud voices and groaned in irritation. Why was someone being so loud? It was sleeping time... Kagome's eyes fluttered open and it took a moment for things to make sense to her as she finally heard an argument.

"Sango, please, it wasn't my choice!" Miroku was saying and Sango turned to glare at him.

"Do not speak to me monk, you have nothing to say that I want to hear!" Sango yelled at him before turning back around, grabbing a muffin from the package of muffins that Kagome had brought the previous day.

"Sango, you won’t even listen!" The monk looked frustrated almost to tears. It seemed that no matter what he said, Sango wasn't going to listen, or something along the lines of that.

"Say one more thing, monk, I dare you!" Sango bit at him and the monk looked uneasy for a moment before he opened his mouth to say something else. Instead his face was met with a rock, which was the closest thing Sango had on hand to throw at him. Thats when Kagome sat up, wide-eyed.

"Sango, stop." Kagome said as she got up quickly, accidentally rousing Shippo and she grabbed Sango's wrists, the slayer's hands holding more rocks, ready to throw at Miroku. Looking to Miroku, his face was completely covered in bruises and even some cuts already. Kagome wondered what the hell could have happened for Sango to lash out so badly.

"What's going on, hey, Sango, stop." Kagome was trying to stop the struggling Sango from releasing her load of 'ammunition' against the monk.

"I told him not to speak to me! I told him!" Sango snapped as she struggled from the shorter girls grasp.

"Miroku, go!" Kagome yelled at this point. Perhaps if the monk left, Sango would calm down enough to tell her what was wrong.

"Yeah, just go!" Sango yelled and Miroku frowned at them, his eyes lowering sadly before he turned and walked away. Sango was still heaving angrilly as she watched his retreating form.

"Sango, whats wrong?" Kagome asked as she watched a blush form on the other girl's face, followed by another angry expression.

"He's went too far this time!" Sango said and Kagome wondered what happened yesterday. When Kagome had gotten back, Sango hadn't heen around. Miroku had been sporting some pretty bad bruises, but now his face was a bloodied pulp.

"Sango, tell me." Kagome tried again and Sango glanced around, spotting a wide-eyed fox kit. Her glare settled on him and the fox kit gulped.

"Uh, I'm gonna see if Kaede-baba needs any help." He said before scurrying off and Sango collapsed to her knees with a sad sigh. Already, tears were forming in her eyes. 

Kagome's expression softened as she tucked her own calves under her thighs and placed a comforting hand on her sister-like friend's shoulder.

"What happened?" Kagome asked again and Sango wiped away tears that were replaced by others and she sniffled.

"I-. He-. He took advantage of me, Kagome." Sango said in a voice that made the slayer feel small.

"He what-!?" Kagome began as her head craned towards where the monk disappeared.

"I woke up and I was naked and he was there and he was naked and that was yesterday." This admittance ripped a sob from Sango's throat and Kagome glared towards the monk's direction before she gave a softened glance to Sango.

"He raped you, Sango?" Kagome could barely believe it. She knew Miroku was a womanizer, but he wasn't that kind of person.

"No-. I don't know. I don't remember the night before." Sango frowned and in turn, Kagome frowned too.

"So why don't you just ask Kaede what you did last night?" Kagome asked and Sango shook her head.

"Actually, I did. She said she didn't see Miroku or me, all day." Sango answered as tears continued to run down her cheeks.

"Sango, what if it's not what you think or-." Kagome started, but Sango shook her head.

"How could I ever trust him now?" Sango asked and Kagome let her hand rub her friends back a little.

"Well, you didn't really let him explain." Kagome said and Sango shook her head.

"I don't want to know the details." She replied and Kagome nodded.

"Well-. I'm going to see what he saids happened, because I don't like the idea of you not remembering what happened. Sounds fishy to me." Kagome said as she gave a quick hug to Sango before standing up and yawning. She did just wake up after all.

"Seriously Kagome, you don't have to." Sango said.

"Nonsense. Hey, but if I get to the bottom of this, will you listen to me?" Kagome asked and Sango nodded, yet her mind seemed far away. Kagome furrowed her eyes in frustration. Something happened and now both her friends were unhappy. She had to fix this.

  


Human & Demon Relations

  


After spending the rest of her day with Inuyasha and falling asleep in his warm embrace, Kikyo found herself waking to the sound of birds chirping, the rays of sun hitting against her face. She let her eyes travel to the sleeping form of her lover. She traced the outline of his strong jaw with her eyes before they lowered and narrowed with shame. 

She didn't deserve him. She would never deserve him. She couldn't even give him all he deserved and instead found herself jealous of the flesh that made her reincarnation. Many times, Inuyasha had asked her if he could once again mark her with his protection--mark her as his pack, his alpha bitch. She understood what it meant as she had once been given the pleasure fifty years ago. 

Now she rejected him time and time again and she hated the look of rejection he held in his eyes when she would refuse his offers. She couldn't tell him, it would only make it more real. Her body was made of clay and ash, no claim could be placed on her unless done by dark magics, in which she would only become a mindless puppet. 

She refused to let that happen and knew Inuyasha would never subject her to such a life. No, Inuyasha wouldn't subject her to any form of cruelty and that only hurt her more. He was able to completely look past the fake betrayal that Naraku had caused, yet she held bitterness in her nonexistent heart, that didn't exist due to once again, her body being made of only clay and ash. 

The thing that tugged the most painfully upon her ashenned heart, the reason she hated her reincarnation so much--. Her clay body put so many restrictions upon her, but the worst was her inability to hold life within her. How could something dead ever give life? 

No, she could never have children, never have a family. It was all she wished for, to have her own children with the one she loved more than anything. She had put it off fifty years ago. She hadn't wanted her children to be hanyou, she didn't want to subject them to that life, but now her chances were completely taken away. 

She often wondered if it was her punishment from the gods. For it was her dream to be normal, have a normal family and children she could raise, a husband to love her. Now all those possibilities had been taken away and if she could go back, she would have started her family with Inuyasha without hesitation. She would have had his children without forcing him to change. 

She found herself happy that he didn't become human in the end. In truth she had come to realize she wouldn't change a thing about Inuyasha, but now it was too late. The worst of it all was that while she was being punished, he was punished as well when it was only her who deserved misery. She had tried to let go, many times, but she couldn't accept Inuyasha falling for someone else. 

Even if it was her reincarnation, she still loved Inuyasha and found that she had an inability to let go. It wasn't fair to Inuyasha, he could never have a life with her. She had a half life and he was truly alive, she would only weigh him down. A frown formed on her face as she wondered what Naraku would want. 

She knew Inuyasha would never understand, but sometimes, the evil hanyou played right into her hands with his own deviations. Whatever he wanted could in the end, be beneficial to her. Even so, she felt like she was betraying Inuyasha. She was betraying his trust, but at the same time, he stayed with the other girl. The other girl, her reincarnation, Kagome... 

It was unfair that her life was so much better. Kikyo in her life before being undead, had no one. Rather, she pushed people away because they would get hurt. They wouldn't understand her or her duty, but looking back she wondered if that was so true. Somehow, that girl, Kagome had formed a family of her own. She had drawn people to her and held them bound with motherly love. 

The caring heart that the girl possessed was something Kikyo never had. Why was it that her reincarnation had such things when she didn't? Perhaps how she was raised or the circumstances of her life had shaped her that way, but it didn't make the undead priestess any less jealous. Then, upon her jelousy she would feel guilt. 

Already she had tried to hurt her reincarnation when Kagome had only ever tried to helped her. Even though Kikyo had stolen part of her soul, Kagome treated her with kindness, though as uncomfortable as she may be. Kikyo knew that the girl was indeed jealous of her, but doubted her jealousy ran so deep as to hate her. Kagome would help her if asked even though she, Kikyo, had tried to not only dispose of her, but to destroy her phsyche as well. 

However, her plans never worked out, but it still left the ache of guilt within her clay body. 

"Inuyasha." She said his name gently as she lightly touched one if his ears. She couldn't help her half smile as he wimpered and nuzzled into her touch. She knew that he must be able to smell the stench of death on her, yet he remained here, loyal to her, by her side. 

Once again, she decided she didn't deserve him and wished that he would hate her. If he would just hate her, she wouldn't have to hurt so bad.

"Wake up." She whispered and was surprised at how sweet her voice came out. Usually she always sounded bitter, but then again, Inuyasha always brought the best out of her.

"Mm... Kikyo?" Inuyasha yawned as his sleepy eyes peered at her form, wrapped up in his arms.

"Inuyasha, I must leave." She told him a little sternly and regretted it. Hurt and confusion clouded his eyes. Her own expression softened as she gave a gentle rub behind his ears and reached her head up to lay a small kiss against his lips. It seemed to smother the hurt from him.

"There is a sickness in a nearby village. I must go help them, but I don't want you to get sick." She said and he shook his head.

"Kikyo, I'm half demon, I'm sure I'll be fine." He told her, but her face twisted with untold sadness and he studied her face.

"That's not it, is it? Why don't you want me to come?" He asked and Kikyo let out a sigh, as fake as it was.

"I don't want the villagers to fear you, Inuyasha. They are in a time of weakness, they will fear a demonic-looking being so close to them as they try to recover." She explained and his eyes averted with his own sadness. She hated playing the 'your a hanyou' card, but she couldn't tell him she was going to see Naraku. 

Already, guilt twisted within her for her deception... No, Inuyasha definetely deserved better than she could ever give him. She knew it hurt him because had he been a full demon, he could create a more human-like appearence. Had he been human, it would not matter. Yet, as a hanyou, it created limitations upon his person. 

Both of them had limitations, but she knew that even so, Inuyasha had found those whom would accept him. She would never find acceptance from anyone but him... Or maybe even her reincarnation if she ever chose to apologize. However, the thought felt sour, how awkward it would be. 

Kikyo could see the conversation before it even happened-.

'I'm sorry I tried to kill you, oh and that I stole part of your soul. Oh, and most of all, I'm sorry for trying to make you feel the betrayal I felt.' No, it would not go over well at all. She shook her head. She remembered when she had tried to show the girl that Inuyasha's heart could not be trusted, it was before she knew of Naraku's hand in all of this. 

She had thought that she could turn her reincarnation bitter and then Inuyasha would be hated by both the women he ever took solace in. Of course, things didn't go according to plan. The girl always ruined everyones plans, but she supposed that was a good thing.

"Are you okay, Kikyo?" Inuyasha finally asked after watching her distant expression with concern in his eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine, I only wish that I could stay here with you, but duty calls." She said as she stood and stretched her legs. 

"I will send for you as soon as I can." She added as she gave him a forced, small smile. He gave her his own smile, with true happiness beheld in it, before he layed a kiss on her brow.

"Remember, if you ever need help-." He started.

"I know to send for you if I'm in trouble." She whispered the words he told her so often when he left.

"I love you, Kikyo." The hanyou said as he held her in his embrace and she lifted her face up, presenting him with her cold lips that he placed a fervent goodbye kiss to.

"I love you too." She told him, relishing in the moment. She knew that he loved her, but hearing him say it and being able to return his feelings-. It was the only solace for her lonely existence in her new half-life.

"Bye, Inuyasha." She told him, their eyes locking for a moment. He didn't tell her goodbye, he simply rubbed his nose against hers before pulling back reluctantly and jumping into a tree. 

She could hear the branches and leaves rustling as he made his way back to his other companions. She looked into the distance and sighed yet again. Why was she so cursed? It must be for her horrible sin of wanting to change the perfection that is Inuyasha... How could she have ever wanted to change him?

"Naraku will be displeased with your tardiness." The annoying voice of the wind sorceress sounded from behind her.

"So, now that your done playing with your boy toy, are you ready to leave?" Kagura questioned with a hint of attitude in her voice. However the words that came out of her mouth had a sudden rage flowing through the undead priestess. 

Too quick for Kagura to follow, Kikyo used her reiki to enhance her speed. In a matter of seconds she had her arrow drawn, taut against her bow string against Kagura's neck. The wind sorceress was pressed back into a tree, Kikyo had followed her backpeddaled steps. Kagura's red eyes widened as she let out a hiss. The arrow was so close to her neck, it radiated purification and burnt at the sorceress's neck.

"Never refer to Inuyasha as such!" Kikyo spat in her face and Kagura cowered a little. She knew Kikyo wasn't a priestess to be trifled with if their past dealings were anything to go off of.

"You are but a slave to Naraku, a shameful existence. You have no willpower of your own." Kikyo hissed out at her, menacingly to say the least and Kagura's eyes narrowed as she was reminded of her position.

"You will mind your place, like the little lap dog you are." Kikyo said as she slackened her bow and put her arrow away.

"Now take me before I change my mind." Kikyo commanded and Kagura's eyes fell to the ground. If only she were free, she would kill that clay piece of shit. She began to plan that when she did have her freedom, killing Kikyo would be one of the things at the top of her list.

"Of course." Her voice held a shakiness to it. Her neck burned with the marks of purification that would take weeks to heal. Demons could normally heal fast, but purification caused wounds to take longer to heal. Hell, Naraku was lucky when Kagome shot him that he somehow still lived, even with only his head. 

Kagura pulled the feather from her hair and transformed it to it's true nature as she sat with her legs tucked underneath her. She reached her hand out to the undead woman and when her hand was clasped by the cold, stony fingers of Kikyo, she pulled her up onto her raft of flight and willed them forward with her use of the wind.

  


Human & Demon Relations

  


Kagome had finally gotten the store of food situated. Kaede had allowed Kagome to put her store of dryfood in her own pantry and Kagome bid that Kaede could eat some if she wants, but the elder had politely declined. Kagome had finally gotten all of that situated as she left the hut and decided that now it was time to find Miroku. 

She wanted to give the monk a little bit of time since the painful exchange earlier this morning with Sango and her own scrutinizing. Kagome knew that sometimes things were a misunderstanding and she hoped she could give Miroku the benefit of the doubt. 

She made her way just outside the village to see the monk sitting peacefully, in a medatative position.

"Miroku." Kagome said his name softly as she sat across from him and his eyes cracked open a little and Kagome could see they were bloodshot. Her heart was slowly breaking, because the look in his eyes told her he had cried not too long ago. She had never seen him cry or look like he had cried recently and she felt her heart sink again.

"Hey, do you want to talk about what happened?" Kagome gave him half a smile, hoping to encourage him. The monk sighed as he turned his head, looking into the distance.

"It wasn't my idea." He said first, his voice gruff with unspoken emotion.

"Tell me what happened Miroku." Kagome whispered softly, scared that if she spoke too loud it would scare him, as silly as that sounded.

"I won't hold anything against you." She said in memory of his own words and his head lowered as he began the story.

*two nights ago*

"Pour me another one, sir!" Sango's voice was light hearted as she held out her cup to be refilled with sake. Miroku was quick to oblige as he poured another for himself as well.

"Thank-you." Sango said as she downed her cup.

"Of course, my lovely Sango." Miroku said back as he sipped his own drink.

"No, not for the drink." Sango corrected and he gave her a questioning glance.

"For staying with me tonight. I didn't want to be alone..." her voice softened and Miroku hooked his arm around her shoulders. Of course, he wasn't going to let the slayer spend this night alone. The night in which she was reminded of her failure to protect her little brother, at least, that is how Sango viewed it.

"Pour me another?" Sango lifted her glass, but this time the monk did not oblige.

"I think you've had enough Sango." Miroku said as he couldn't help but to brush the stray strands of her hair from her face. At his touch, he watched her face blow up with a blush and he pulled his hand back, but she latched her own hands onto his and pulled him back.

"Don't stop." She nuzzled her cheek against his palm before laying a kiss there and Miroku's eyes widened.

"Sango-." He began, but she stuck a finger to his lips.

"Don't speak, there's something I need to tell you." She said and he knew she was drunk, she was obliterated by alcohal.

"You say you flirt with other girls to catch my attention-." She began when she raised half-lidded eyes to look at him.

"You've caught my attention." She whispered seductively, probably not on purpose. She dropped his hand to place her palms on the ground, the position of her being on her hands and knees crawling towards him-. He couldn't help his massive boner, but he wouldn't act on it. Not when Sango was so intoxicated and would more than likely regret-.

"Touch me, houshi." She had grabbed his hand again and placed it directly on her bosom. Miroku was like a fish out of water, a blush covered his cheeks. Sure, he's groped women before, but never had a female gone so far as to put his hand where they wanted to be touched. Least of all Sango.

"Sango, no, we can't." He was pulling his hand back. He knew better, but her expression grew angry.

"I thought you said you wanted me!? What, I'm not good enough? Every other girl, but me is good enough? But not me?" Her voice died down before she looked back up at him with a glare.

"Sango, listen-." He began, he wanted to explain to her why he couldn't do what she wanted. He couldn't because it wasn't right.

"No, you listen! I told you I love you and you made me think you loved me too, but you don'-." Her words were cut off by the kiss that the monk pressed to her lips. She had thrown her arms around his neck and lost herself til finally Miroku pulled back.

"Sango, your drunk. I don't want you to regret this." He told her.

"Or to not even remember-." He added as sometimes people blanked out when they drank.

"Please Miroku, I'm not that drunk." She whispered into his ear as she pulled him back so she was laying down with him hovering over her.

"I promise I won't regret this, I could never regret this." She grabbed his hand again, laying gentle kisses against his palm before she placed it back onto her left breast.

"I promise I won't forget this either, how could I forget the best night of my life?" She questioned him, a glimmer in her eye that made him believe her. It was at that moment that he let his emotions get the best of him. She was so beautiful amd she wanted him, needed him. Who was he to deny his sweet Sango what she wanted? 

He knew he should have fought harder, but as he looked down at her pouting, pink lips, he couldn't help but to lay gentle kisses upon her. When she had begun to grind against his already hard erection-... He should have stopped, but she wanted him and he wanted her. He couldn't deny it.

*back to Kagome and Miroku*

Kagome was frowning and Miroku looked away.

"I know, I'm the worst scum there is." He began, but Kagome shook her head.

"No, it's so romantic! If only Sango remembered!" Kagome started and Miroku gave her a look.

"Well, now Sango hates me." He sighed as he looked down.

"Well, I'll see what I can do." Kagome said as she started to get up, but Miroku grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"Kagome... It hurts, but it's better this way." He told her and Kagome frowned as she reseated herself.

"What do you mean... Better?" She asked and he looked to be deep in thought for a moment.

"My wind-tunnel is getting worse Kagome. I reckon it won't be long. Maybe a few more months." He looked down sadly and Kagome gasped at his statement.

"Miroku-." She began, but he interupted her.

"Its okay, I've-... I... I've accepted it. However, Sango and me-. Will never work out when I'm dead, so it's better that we don't get involved." He said and Kagome's eyes fell dull.

"We have to find Naraku. We have to kill him." Kagome said with newfound determination.

"Right now, we have to go find him, right now!" Kagome said, beginning to stand up, but Miroku shook his head.

"Inuyasha still isn't back. He's our best tracker, so we should wait." Miroku said and Kagome nodded her understanding and sat back down. She felt sick to her stomach. What was happening with everyone? 

Sango wanted to literally harm Miroku, Miroku believes he will die soon and will let her hate him before he dies-... She would never forgive herself, she would want to be at Miroku's side.

"I can't let you die Miroku. None of us will let you, I promise." She told him and he gave her a sad smile.

"Kagome-sama... Don't tell anyone?" He asked her and her eyes narrowed before she nodded her head."I understand." She said. She knew he didn't want to be treated differently, that even when finding death, he wanted to see his companions with their heads held high.

"We should get back to the village, Kaede will probably want help with lunch." Miroku stated and Kagome nodded as the monk stood and offered his hand to Kagome, she took it without hesitation.

  


Human & Demon Relations

  


He was so close, but it was too late. To risk Inuyasha seeing him, was to risk any chance of his conquest upon the ningen miko's flesh. His half brother would attack him and it would annoy him deeply that such a meaningless being would dare assault his person, and he'd put the half breed in his place. 

He could already forsee the loss of any progress made towards taking the miko's sweet virginity if such things happened so he decided it was better to wait. Eventually she would be somewhere on her own. Perhaps she would go to the well where her home lies on the other side. He felt very annoyed that any exploration of the future had been halted by his beast's interference, but his beast had ensured him that as against this Sesshomaru's plan to simply conquer the miko's body and discard her as the beast was, going against her wishes by going to her home as of now would only push her further away. 

He hoped his beast spoke truth, they had never lied to eachother, but his beast was reigning control more and more and it had him nervous. Who knew what his beast would do? Kept hidden inside so long for a promise he would not, could not grant. 

'Why would Inuyasha leave for so long anyways? And he claims to be her 'protector'.' His beast was scoffing within his mind, with a newfound commentary.

'Must you think of such pointless things?' He couldn't understand why his beast was being so dysfuntional so suddenly.

'This is my body too, I believe I have held silent for long enough.' His beast argued and Sesshomaru wanted to roll his eyes but refrained.

'You truly don't care that the bastard of a hanyou just left them unprotected? Left our sweet, little mate unprotected!' His beast was getting riled up and Sesshomaru only felt more irritation.

'She is not our mate, nor will she ever be.' Sesshomaru responded to the irksome creature within his mind.

'Then we shall die.' His beast intoned and a frown came to slightly lull on Sesshomaru's facial features.

'And how do you come to that conclusion?' Sesshomaru already knew the answer, but he couldn't believe his beast's rock hard resolution.

'This Sesshomaru has already told you, I will kill us.' His beast's whisper echoed in the back of his head as the cursed beast decided to take silence for the time being. It made him uneasy and instead of wanting to see Kagome to confirm her safety as he so groggily had during his morning act of lunacy, he just wanted to see her. Stare down upon her ningen form and try to make sense of why his other half wanted her so badly. 

What did his beast see in her? He reckoned that the idea of dirtying one's purity such as hers was enticing, but other than that he knew not. Yet, he knew he must be lusting for her as everytime he closed his eyes he was brought back to those moments when he first realized how wonderfully delicous she was. In his beast's attempt to mate her, or so he suspected, his fangs had been buried deep into her neck. 

Her taste was sweet and warm and her own blunt human teeth had dug into his own flesh, hard, suckling his own life essence. It was intimate to say the least, he couldn't forget her noises, her inky black hair that curtained his face and her strange, foreign, yet enticing all the same scent, seeming to cloud his senses at the time. 

Then, her pure aura, instead of purifying him as it should, had rather sent him on a high. He had felt so calm, so peaceful, as if he could have cradled his head in her lap and fallen asleep. It was like her aura had went so far as to claim she was the stronger of the two, yet caressed him in a way that said he had nothing to fear from her. She was a strange creature and one he couldn't stop thinking about. 

Many times he had blinked slowly, trying to erase any thoughts or desires of her, but it still remained. It was the reason he had to satiate his lust for her, once sastified, he would not care for her. He would not think of her, his erotic fantasies of her would be smothered with her inability to sexually please, as she was only a virgin after all and a ningen at that. 

However, still as he felt his brother's presence bounding into the village, he could feel anger that he easily suppressed. It wasn't his, surely it couldn't be, but that of his beasts. The beast was enraged that the half breed left the miko so vulnerable. Then again, his own desires could not take place when she was within the protection of Inuyasha. Plus, Inuyasha was only a half breed, surely he wasn't that great of a protector, having to stave off full demons and all.

'Inuyasha gained the use of tesseiga when he voweed to protect her, are you so dull as to not notice?' His beast mocked at him, but this information was old.

'Yes, a sword to protect humans, even the human soul held within the half breed's body.' Sesshomaru answered his beast with arrogance.

'So with Inuyasha's protection, also comes our fathers protection.' His beast said and Sesshomaru realized that this was only half true.

'She bares no mark of protection. So any vow the half breed has made is not true, for if it was, he'd have placed his mark of protection. This Sesshomaru as well as you knows he can, he's done it once before.' Sesshomaru responded and his beast didn't answer. It seemed Sesshomaru had beaten him away with his explanations, but the beast was rather happy to make his rational side voice these things. These were the things that Sesshomaru needed to realize and acknowledge, admitting that he knows of it already was the first step. She is not truly protected... She is not truly safe.

  


Human & Demon Relations

  


Kagome was spooning some just-made stew into two bowls. As of right now, Sango refused to be in the same room as Miroku so Kagome had set about getting some food to take to her friend.  Kagome's eyes settled on Miroku. He was facing away from her, eating his stew slowly and she felt her heart sink. He loved Sango. No, he still does love Sango, and because he loves her, he wants her to hate him. 

Kagome understood where he was coming from, he didn't want to lead Sango on... If they had a child before Naraku was destroyed, his child would have the same curse as him. Miroku believed that any future for Sango in it where he was there too, would only lead to heartache for the slayer. Even so, even though Kagome understood all that, it shattered her heart. 

It was obvious to see that they cared about eachother deeply and to see them so unhappy due to one night of sake... Kagome wouldn't go against her word though, she wouldn't tell Sango what Miroku had said. Even though she wasn't going to, because she trusts Miroku and Miroku trusts her, she felt like she was betraying someone. 

She felt like she was betraying both the monk and slayer because she knew the truth yet did nothing.

"Are ye alright, child?" Kaede asked as Kagome released a sigh from her lips.

"What? No. I'm fine. Why would you think something is wrong?" Kagome asked and the elder stared at her with a frown for a moment.

"Ye have sighed nonstop since ye entered. Is the stew not good?" Kaede's words were heartfelt, said with true meaning and Kagome could see the slight upset the woman had. Kagome knew Kaede prided herself on making one mean stew.

"Oh, no, the stews great." Kagome smiled.

"The best actually, thanks Kaede. I'm going to take some to Sango." Kagome said as she held up a second-filled bowl and nodded to the elder before getting up. Just as she was about to open the rice mat, Miroku had gotten up to pull it back for her.

"Don't struggle with two hot bowls." Miroku said with a small, sad smile and Kagome nodded, returning a sad smile of her own. She walked out of the hut and started towards the last place she had seen Sango. Last she knew, Sango had been sulking in this grassy spot just by the river, so Kagome headed there now. However, things didn't go as expected. 

Kagome and her other companions had no idea when Inuyasha would return and they had no idea that it would be now. The first thing Inuyasha had done once entering the village was sniff out Kagome's scent. He wanted to know if she was back or if she was still at home. However, there was something about her scent that was off. He needed to get closer to inspect it better, so he rushed towards the girl. 

He had been getting closer and closer when the scent mingled with hers caught his nose and his eyes first widened with shock and then narrowed with anger. He stopped just in front of her and pushed her down with his clawed hands.

"You traitor!" He began, his eyes finally studying her body. Already he felt intense guilt. 

Kagome's legs were shaking with intense pain as tears began to form, her mouth was open, but no noise came out. Upon further examination, Inuyasha could see two wooden bowls on the ground. Vegetables and chunks of meat were now littered on Kagome's legs, from thigh to ankle as steam rose and her skin began to turn an irritated red. Her eyes met his, searching for the answer of why he'd do this to her. 

Sniffing her scent brought him back on track. Who cared if the bitch was burnt when she had betrayed him. His eyes narrowed again.

"Why do you smell like Sesshomaru!?" He started, ignoring the small wimper that escaped her lips. When she didn't answer, he only grew angrier.

"Well, wench, you can't speak? Maybe this will help you talk!" He pressed a clawed foot against her already irritated skin and the noise that left her lips was one of anguish and looking into her eyes he saw fear. 

His heart dropped as he realized what he was doing. He removed his foot and cursed himself under his breath. He promised to protect Kagome, regardless of who she kept company with, yet here he was, hurting her. However, the sting of betrayal ran deep in his own skin and he only found himself angry again. Why, why did she smell of his brother? 

The thought drove him crazy, he wanted blood. Kagome was not to smell of any other males except those of her family, Miroku or him, no one else was acceptable.

"Did you let him touch you? Oh and I bet you liked it, your just a whore!" Sometimes words just left his lips without him even realizing what exactly he was saying. He could barely believe what he'd just said... 

He knew Kagome held no care for his brother weather she smelt like him or not and he knew his brother hated humans. Why would he insinuate such things? Her face contorted with sadness, pain, upset and he knew he said it to hurt her. He said it because he knew she would feel his words cut her deep like her betrayal currently was. Her eyes drifted to her still-shaking legs and back to him.

"Don't say nothin', you whore!" He spat out at her, his own heart breaking as he said it. Why couldn't he stop himself? Why did he always have to take his frustrations out on her? 

"Because I know what you did!" He added and Kagome trembled and he felt guilt. He was making her fear him. Why couldn't he shut his mouth!? What he didn't know was that his eyes were steadily between amber and red, but not going all the way red. 

Kagome opened her mouth to say something.

"Nothing you say will change my view of you. Your just a worthless whore." He spoke again and his own heart broke, shattered into pieces. He didn't believe that for a second... Then why was he saying it? She was struggling to get up, but he just pushed her back down. 

The dirt and grass scraping against her burnt legs ripped a strangled sound from her lips before her eyes narrowed with her own anger.

"Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, SIT, SITTT!" She began furiously as she rose on shaky legs 

"How dare you, Inuyasha! Sit!" She started as tears began to drip down her cheeks.

"I-... I can't believe you! I-... I loved you, but this-?" She couldn't understand what just happened. So he just smelt his brother and flipped at her? It wasn't right, she didn't do anything. 

It was Sesshomaru who kept bothering her, then again if Inuyasha had stayed and not run off to see Kikyo then she would have never encountered Sesshomaru in the first place.

"You say you will protect me, but now you've only hurt me... You call me a whore? I'm still a virgin, yet you run off to fuck that clay piece of shit any chance you get! Sit, sit, sit!" She was starting to have difficulty speaking through her sobs.

"I... I dont want to see you ever again! And even though I didn't, who I fuck is none of your buisness, sit!" She began to choke on her sobs and decided it was best to get away from him. She felt empty, like her body contained nothing. Her legs screamed with pain, but she'd been hurt worse. But the fact that it was Inuyasha who did this to her-... 

It hadn't been some enemy that he protected her from-. It was him. Inuyasha hurt her and even though his eyes had been glazing red, somewhere in his eyes she had seen the preverse pleasure he got from it and that frightened her. She was running on shaky legs, she didn't know where exactly she was going, but she had to get away from there. Away from Inuyasha. 

After a good amount of time, thinking she was far away enough, she dropped to her knees and allowed her sobs to finally wrack through her body and she tried to not touch her legs at all. They were painfully throbbing but at least she only felt physical pain. Inside, she felt nothing. Absolutely nothing and decided that she knew she would hurt later, but for now numbness was bliss. 

She didn't want to feel the pain in her heart that was caused by Inuyasha calling her a... A whore. However, her time alone didn't last long. She could sense something, a demon close by.

"Give me the shikon jewel." The voice was low, feral like and her head wrenched around to face it. 

She couldn't tell what kind of demon it was. It had the body of a man, cloaked in a green robe, it's face held only a nose and mouth, no eyes were upon it's face. 

"I know you have it girl, give it to me!" It began. It held a clawed hand up and she could see it's palm. There on the palm, was an eyeball and it stared her down. 

She was lost in its gaze, she couldn't look away-. She had a sense of foreboding but her own eyes refused to break eye contact with the strange hand-eye. However, the hand dropped to the ground, a severed body part. Followed by its other hand falling to the ground and then it's head rolled against the dirt and grass, coming near her legs and feet. 

Kagome blinked once, twice, three times before she looked back to the body that was falling to the ground before she jumped up and away from the now dismembered body. However, upon standing, her legs gave out and she stumbled backwards, falling hard against her bottom. Embaressed, she finally looked up to see who saved her. 

She had expected to see Inuyasha. Even with what just happened, he would still protect her, right? However she should have remembered how unlikely Inuyasha was to ever come after her after they fight. The cause of Inuyasha's hateful words stood behind the fallen body, gazing at her with golden eyes.

"You should leave." Kagome whispered, unable to find her full voice.

"Hn." He answered as he crept closer towards her before crouching, looking at her legs. Before she could get back up and away, he had grabbed one of her lower body limbs, causing her to fall onto her back and he lifted her leg towards him.

"Hey, stop! Don't touch me!" She began before a comfortable sigh left her lips. His tongue ran against her big splotchy burn and it was so soothong. The pain of her burn began to lessen with each stroke of his tongue and she remembered when he healed her back wounds with it. Her cheeks reddened, but she simply looked away. 

She didn't care what Inuyasha would say now, if Sesshomaru wanted to heal her, who was she to stop him? Hell, she didn't understand it, but she wouldn't refuse it. Then her mind played Inuyasha's name calling over and over in her head.

'Whore.' How could he call her such things? Never once has she spread her legs to anyone, she was waiting for him, yet she knew what him and Kikyo did. You could sometimes smell it or just tell by the state of his hair and dress... The sweat slicked against his body. How dare he call her a whore when she was a virgin. 

Her eyes shifted to look at the demon lord, who'd switched to her other leg now, soothing her burns. If Inuyasha wanted to play that way... Wanted to fuck Kikyo and accuse her of things she didn't do... Well, she could do them. How would he feel then? Betrayed, hurt? Just like what she felt everytime she knew he was gone, with Kikyo, touching Kikyo, fucking Kikyo. 

She would show Inuyasha that he had no say when it came to her own sexual life, just as she apparently had no say in his. 

"Sesshomaru... Sama." She almost forgot the title, but was quick to correct herself. She wouldn't ever make the mistake again... Then again, his torture had ended... Nicely, with him touching her. Was it really so bad? 

She had felt like she was betraying Inuyasha and that she didn't want to be hurt, but now she was hurt. Inuyasha had betrayed her on multiple occassions. Sesshomaru's golden orbs flickered towards her face, silently, no words left his own lips. She thought about his words before.

'I will make you beg for it.' He had told her, so she would give in to his desires. Then after all was said and done, he'd leave her alone. She'd never see him again except as an enemy and his fascintaion with her would be suspended. Then Inuyasha could hurt like she does. God knows he deserves it. Even though it was a horrible thing, to hurt someone like that, her mind was clouded with anger. 

Inuyasha had hurt her for something she hadn't even done, next time she see's him he'll have a real reason, and he won't be hurting her. She'll just sit him a million times if she has to. The hanyou had to realize he didn't own her. She pulled her now healed legs away to tuck them underneath her as she placed her palms to the ground and lowered her body into a deep bow.

"Sesshomaru-sama, please, won't you take my virginity?" She asked and golden eyes widened. He had planned ahead so much, their next encounters to make this outcome happen, but she was giving in now? It made no sense to him, but he wouldn't question it. The sooner he had her, the sooner his fascination with her could end. 

His eyes stared down at her like a predator as he gripped her hair and pulled a little so that their eyes met. Her eyes looked sad, lost... He didn't care though, if she was willing to give him her virginity now, then it was as good as any time."Strip, ningen." He told her, his voice more a whisper than a command and she sat up, looking away from him.

  


Forever Changing

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *A/N:* Misunderstandings happen because one or both parties of the situation aren't willing to look past their own shit or perhaps will recieve a gain from it. Anger leads to deciet and betrayal, even confusion. Being angry will make you start losin'. Jealousy makes you ugly. Like your face bein debased, it aint funny. Hn, tch, unless you got a cold face like mr. Fluffy.  
>   - Keep Fluffin'.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so on ff-net and DA, I have up to ch 18 posted, so if anyone wants to keep reading there, if not, I will post the next five chapters and so on til I catch up, cause I had to wait for my Ao3 invite for a while. Anyways, once there, I always say to give me two weeks or less for a new chaqpter, but that's just my safety gaurd, I really try to get a new one out every three to five days. So yeah, expect the next five chapters tomorrow. CC:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Disclaimer:* I dont own nuthin! I'm poor as crap and can barely afford the toilet paper let alone Inuyasha, so go watch the real show thats owned by viz media and Rumiko Takahashi and get off my case.  
> Japanese terms:  
> Daiyokai: great demon  
> Hanyou: Half demon  
> Houshi: Monk  
> Inu: Dog  
> Miko: Priestess  
> Ningen: Human  
> Onna: Girl  
> Ookami: Wolf  
> Taijiya: Slayer  
> Yokai:Demon(I use this term to describe demonic auras and if i use it otherwise, it is when i use the term 'lesser yokai' which are the bullcrap weak demons naraku always uses.)

Kagura was coming down for a landing in a clearing in the forest. In the center of the clearing stood a dilapidated hut that Kikyo narrowed her eyes at. Kagura gave Kikyo a hand to help her down, but Kikyo simply jumped off. She didn't need the wind sorceress's help. With a roll of her eyes, Kagura transformed her ride back into a simple feather that she stuck into her hair.

She stepped in front of Kikyo and walked towards the hut, Kikyo behind her. Once reaching the hut, she stood in front of the entrance and clasped her fan tight with both hands.

"He's waiting inside." She said before standing to the side, she already knew she wasn't welcome to hearing whatever Naraku had planned on telling the undead priestess.

Kikyo made no gesture towards Kagura and said nothing, simply walked past her and went past the only new item on the hut, which was a rice mat to keep the cold winds from entering, it was mid-autumn. Winter would be upon them soon. Upon entering the hut, everything was pitch black except for the glow of red eyes at the other end of the building.

"Kikyo." His voice was cold.

"Naraku." She said in reply before a single candle lit up, casting the room with dark shadows. Naraku sat on a purple cushion against the floor, seated at a low table. Across from his seat at the table, on the other side sat another cushion, it was a dark purple with embroidery done in darker-colored threads.

"Please, sit." He offered formalities to her as always and she slowly crept towards him, before seating herself with her calves tucked under her thighs.

"What do you want? You know I don't like to waste time." She muttered, annoyed that her time with Inuyasha was cut short.

"Now, now, Kikyo, don't get ahead of yourself." His voice was taunting, too nice, an act as always. When she didn't speak, he went on.

"You see, you know of my weakness, Kikyo. Being a half demon isn't exactly something I would like everyone to know." He stated and she rolled her eyes. Who didn't know yet? Inuyasha and his friends already knew.

"But I know your weakness." He told her. She glared at him. Inuyasha was her weakness, but the hanyou had yet to defeat him and she doubted he could now.

"What do you want, Naraku?" She felt impatient. She wanted to leave, she felt guilty.

"You can't get pregnant." He stated simply and she gave him an ice cold glare.

"Obviously this clay body is unable to hold life within it." She answered, that much was obvious.

"Yes, but if you had a living body, you could have the family you always dreamed of." He told her and she stared at him. A living body? Such things weren't possible.

"Would you like to have a living body, Kikyo?" He asked her, hoping she would agree so he could set his plan in motion.

"Such things are not possible." She spat, angry that he would even insinuate such a thing.

"You really think so?" He asked her. He was playing with her, toying with her. What did he know? She didn't question him though, simply waited for him to go on. She knew he would, he always did.

"Your reincarnation has a lovely body, so similar to yours in the past. There is no denying how alike you look." He told her and Kikyo narrowed her eyes at him. What was he trying to say?

"If you could take the rest of her soul and make it recognize you, she would cease to exist. With an empty body, well, of course it would be yours for the taking." He told her and she shook her head.

"I cannot move my soul like that." She told him, finding him daft.

"Kanna." He said aloud and Kikyo heard the light slap of footsteps before turning around to see the little albino girl. Her hair and eyes were white, her skin almost matching, yet paler than the white yukata she wore.

"You see, Kanna has the strangest abilities when paired with the mirror she has." Naraku said.

"She could easily move your soul." He told her and she frowned at him.

"And what's in it for you?" She asked, it didn't add up. Naraku didn't do things unless it benefited him.

"Once you have a real body, you could take Inuyasha away. Perhaps even convince him I am not so bad, after all, I would work so hard to give you a real body. You could have the family with Inuyasha that you always wanted." He told her, but she gave him a glare.

"Tell me what is in it for you." She clenched her teeth, but upon looking at her you would believe her calm.

"I simply want Inuyasha and your reincarnation out of the way." He admitted and Kikyo averted her gaze, absorbing the information.

"I will give you time to think on it, when and if you choose to agree, then-." He pulled out a tiny mirror, one that was smaller than her palm and could easily be concealed in her robes.

"Look into this mirror and call my name three times and I will be able to talk to you." He said and she took it from him, slipping it into an unseen pocket.

"I will... Think about it." She told him as she stood and turned around.

"It is all I ask of you, Kikyo." He said softly, watching as she walked out the entryway before he blew out the candle, letting darkness consume him yet again.

__Human & Demon Relations_ _

"Strip, ningen." Sesshomaru told her, his voice more a whisper than a command and she sat up, looking away from him.

"Wait, I have to get something." Kagome said quietly and he stared at her, a mixture of confusion and something else, swirling in his eyes.

"Then you best hurry to retrieve it." He leaned in, whispering huskily into her ear. He already knew she liked that. She slowly stood and sighed. She only hoped Inuyasha wouldn't say something to her... She couldn't deal with him right now.

"Could you-. Could you meet me at the bone eaters well? I don't know if I'll remember this exact spot." She said as she was turning around. She could feel his body press up against her back, causing her bodies unreasonable reactions. She could feel desire pooling in her abdomen. Yes, she may not care for him, but her body definitely agreed he was sexy. How could she deny that?

"Do not keep this Sesshomaru waiting." He told her and she only nodded before stepping away from him, heading back in the direction she came. It took her a good moment, but with a fast pace, she thought she made good time. Once back to the village, she didn't see Inuyasha anywhere, so she just kept on. She grabbed her bag and began towards the well.

It seemed no one else was out and about, ready to question what exactly she was doing and she was thankful. She was going to lose her virginity tonight and no one was stopping her. She had to, she had to because then Inuyasha would see he didn't own her. No one owned her and she could do as she pleased with her body. If Inuyasha wanted to accuse her of having sex with Sesshomaru, well she would. That would show him!

It didn't take her long to get to the bone eater's well. She was hurrying along the path and once there, she gulped. He wasn't here, did she take too long? She looked around for a moment before setting her bag down and slumping to a seated position by the well. She clasped her hands together and rested her head on them. She must have taken too long. Her ningen legs could only move so fast.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" His voice was deep, thick with something, perhaps lust, she couldn't be sure. Her head whipped upwards, her brown eyes catching his golden orbs.

"Yes." She squeaked, taking in his form. He had taken off his armor and haori, leaving him only in his hakama, bound at the ankles, plus the sash that held it up. His boots were off, leaving him barefooted, the claws of his toes trimmed evenly, probably to make wearing the boots more comfortable.

He took long strides towards her, closing the distance as she tried to stand up. Once he was close enough, he gripped her hair, pulling her roughly up the rest of the way.

"Now you will strip, ningen." He told her, his eyes peering down at her, taking her in from top to bottom, then bringing his gaze back up again. He was checking her out. It made her shiver with unknown anticipation. Her face was burning with a fire-like blush as she tried to steady her own two feet.

"Wait." She said, pulling away as she opened her pack.

"Just let me set this up..." she pulled her sleeping bag out. It was definitely not her desire for her first time to be against the rough ground. She was quick to lay it out and even grabbed the singular throw pillow in her pack, even though it wasn't much of a pillow. It was better than nothing. After that, she blushed deeply pulling out the small square plastic pack. It held a singular, lubricated condom and even holding it embarrassed her. However, she was damn well going to use it, she didn't need to become pregnant, or get any s.t.d's.

She let her eyes wander back to the smooth expanse of the demon lord's chest. She doubted he had any s.t.d's anyways.

"Alright..." she said as she sat down and slowly began to pull her shirt off. She was embarrassed, she'd never in her life undressed in front of a man. Sure, Inuyasha had seen her naked a few times, but she never stripped for him. It felt awkward and embarrassing, she felt like she looked like a dweeb.

Soon enough, she was relieved of her shirt, leaving her with just her bra to cover her bosom. She figured she'd just leave that on for now. She slowly unzipped her skirt, still facing away from him, before shrugging it off of her seated legs. She felt so naked even though she still wore her undergarments and her head turned to meet his eyes.

He was taking her sight in, devouring it. For a human she was curvy, yet thin. She was unlike the preferred box shape that was the norm of this time and he liked that about her. The paleness of her skin was brought out by her inky black locks of hair, her skin began to form goosebumps from a gust of wind that passed by. What caught his eyes the most though, were the strange matching, white-colored lace things she still wore.

They only covered her most private of places. He was shocked to see what she wore rather than the customary chest wrappings, but he shrugged it aside. He should have figured even her under garments would be strange. Surely, her outlandish attire was normal for her life in the future. He couldn't help but to find the lacy material provocative. It was as if it was teasing him, white lace caressing her bosom that he so wanted to touch.

When her head craned back and her eyes met his, he knew that this was as far as she was going. Her face was red with embarrassment, she was still a virgin after all. Of course she would be shy of sharing her body's sight with anyone. He slowly strode over to her makeshift pallet, made of strange material as well.

'From the future.' He assumed as he bent to his knees behind her. She turned her face away, unable to look at him. He could see her whole body heating up with a flush and his own eyes hazed over with half-lidded lust. Her scent was unlike anything and her aura was soothing. If only he could coax it out more, make it overbearing as before. He wondered if he challenged his yokai against her, initiating it this time, would she purify him or coax him to complete relaxation again?

The question rose in the back of his mind. Why did her aura soothe him so in the first place? Was it worth the risk of being purified if he did try to coax it out of her this time?

"Miko." His hand clamped down on her shoulder, pulling her back so he could bury his nose into the back of her hair, soaking in the scent she permeated in the air from the source.

She didn't answer, but then again, he wondered if her embarrassment rendered her speechless. Did he render her speechless? She was the only female to ever deny him at all, even if she gave in so soon after.

"Do you know how to release your aura in it's entirety?" He asked, wanting it, needing it. She didn't speak, instead he felt her head sway back and forth, her tresses tickling against the skin of his chest.

So she didn't know how to control it, that was her answer with the shake of her head. Oh, but how he wanted it. He was left with little choice, so he let his yokai seep out, slowly it gathered around her, pushing her, taunting her own energy to come out. Kagome gasped under the weight of it. Was he attacking her? She felt uncomfortable, embarrassed already. Her back straightened up in a panic, her eyes widening as she felt beyond vulnerable. She didn't have her bow, she didn't have-.

"Please, miko." He whispered before a light lick was placed against the side of her neck, his yokai still pouring out against her, but as her body shuddered not in fear, but anticipation, she relaxed against him. The weight beginning to lighten. It was strange, she could feel it now, his aura pressing against hers in an almost seductive way, caressing against the edges of her own. It was as if he was teasing her, coaxing her and she let him.

She couldn't even explain what he was doing, it didn't feel like how her aura normally gathered and she would have missed it were it not for the teasing touches of his own yokai. She could feel his tongue tracing up to the shell of her ear and she wondered why he was doing this. Why not just get the deed over with.

She felt his singular hand un-clench from her shoulder, pushing her hair over her other shoulder as his tongue ghosted to the back of her neck. It was when his teeth lodged into the back of her neck that her mind blanked. It was seductive, painful, she could feel the flow of her own blood, and then she could feel his fangs removing themselves from her sensitive flesh. His tongue flickering out, lapping up the blood, sucking against the puncture wounds and she felt her hands intertwine into long strands of silver hair. She pulled with all her strength, she wanted him closer, so much closer.

She felt the tension of her bra release and her eyes snapped open. A blush covering her face yet again as she realized where she was, who he was, and what exactly was happening... What she was going to let happen and for what? To make Inuyasha jealous? She frowned at that. It was a bad decision, she was already regretting it.

Then, her own hair was yanked back, her face being bent upwards, her eyes staring straight into molten gold, fangs elongated, hair slightly mussed from her own yanking.

"Get comfortable." Were his unexpectedly, soft words. His hand released her hair and she slowly crawled away from him before turning around slowly, holding her, what she figured clawed back of her bra to herself like a vice.

Her blush only deepened when she faced him. She knew what would happen next, or so she believed. Slowly she lowered her back to her sleeping bag, looking straight up at the tree tops. It was beginning to get dark, the sun was setting. As she laid back, and tried to will herself to get comfy and practically held her breath.

When was the time to bring out the condom? How exactly was she supposed to explain the point of wearing one to him? She was embarrassed about that to say the least. She felt a hand on her knee followed by the claws drifting from there to her thigh. She closed her eyes tight, she was nervous. Why, she didn't know. It wasn't like she would ever see him again...

Except down the sight of her bow, more than likely. Then again, would this cause her to freeze up? She heard that virgins become clingy but had never applied that to herself. Then again, this was Sesshomaru. There was no getting clingy to the demon lord. She wouldn't, she couldn't, and that was that.

With her nervousness it felt as though his yokai was pressing against her almost painfully. As each second passed, it began to become unbearable.

"Miko, what are you thinking about?" He asked her, but she couldn't look at him. She couldn't look down to see however he was seated by her, touching her thigh, his claws caressing her.

"Wh-what?" She was startled by his words. Why did he have to speak? Usually his beast was a talker, but not him. She wanted him silent, she didn't want to think.

"Look at this Sesshomaru, ningen." It was commanded, but she still wouldn't look at him. She couldn't.

His touch receded, still she couldn't look at him. She had her eyes clenched for an eternity and then she felt his yokai dissipate in the air around her. Her eyes opened, she sat up and looked around. He was... Gone? Agitation flowed through her body, she wanted this! She had been ready, did he really leave just because she wouldn't look at him? How ridiculous!

She sighed as she looked around her. He definitely left... Just left her here half-naked and vulnerable... Then again, he healed her, saved her from that demon earlier. Yet she couldn't even just give him what he wanted, he was going to have sex with her. That was more than she was getting from anyone else, yet she had already began to regret it.

At the same time, she felt horrible. She told him she would, but didn't. He helped her by healing her, defending her, even if only to 'get in her pants', as according to his beast. However, the beast also said he would 'discard' her as soon as he did. It would be better if he stopped coming around, but now she felt like she owed something to him. He never vowed to protect her or anything, but he also never ran off to see an animated past version of herself.

Kagome frowned, it was obvious who her real melancholy thoughts were directed towards. She took it out on Sesshomaru and enemy or not, it wasn't right. She shook her head. She was so confused, why did everyone have to swoop into her life and insist on confusing her to such a great degree? Then another thought entered her mind, was Sesshomaru gone for good?

Did he decide she wasn't good enough for his intentions? She frowned at that, her heart dropping a little. However, she had no idea why. Then it hit her, it must be because she felt like she owed him, right? That had to be it, after all, she couldn't like him all that much. She didn't even know him, plus he was a jerk because he always treated Inuyasha like crap.

Even with the stuff that happened with his parents, it wasn't Inuyasha's fault. After all, she didn't hate Souta, sure her father may have died before her own brother was born, but she knew that Souta's dad leaving wasn't his fault either. She had watched her mother weep and cry, but she never blamed Souta, she only blamed it on that man. He's the one that walked out after finding out her mother was pregnant.

Kagome shivered, something about that man had always bothered her, she had been seven at the time, but to be honest, Kagome had been happy he left. When she was younger she hadn't realized, but growing up and looking back... Yes, he had been much too angry of a man. She was very happy he left.

Souta was nothing like him though, her brother took after their mother more than even her. He may annoy her at times, but she would never hurt him. NEVER. However Kagome sighed wistfully. Things were different for demons, with longer lives and different customs, plus the idea of having two half souls vying for control, she would have to be very ignorant at this point to know that of course Sesshomaru's view on his situation must be very different from her own.

She just knew he had to have some sort of superiority complex and that was only one personality flaw to say the least-. Her mind went in circles, as if she was trying to desperately convince herself Sesshomaru was the devil, when that didn't work she tried to just convince herself that even if he wasn't the devil, he was still the biggest asshole of the year. As she thought on it, she didn't realize how late it was getting, as time seemed to tick by. That was until she felt someone place a clawed hand on her shoulder, startling her into a jump.

__Human & Demon Relations_ _

Inuyasha was stomping towards Kaede's hut, filled with complete loathing and anger. Weather it was directed towards himself or Kagome, he was unsure.

"Inuyasha, what happened?" Miroku was outside, storming towards him. The sound of many sit's and a crater being formed had brought him outside to investigate.

"That fucken bitch is a traitor is what fucken happened!" Inuyasha's eyes had flashed red for a second, the monk was sure.

"Inuyasha, what on earth are you talking about?" Miroku was truly confused, who was he even talking about? Kikyo?

"Kagome and Sesshomaru, that's what!" Inuyasha crossed his arms as he spat the names out. Miroku stared at Inuyasha before his brows furrowed.

"What did you say to her, Inuyasha?" He demanded, his tone growing an eerie type of serious. Inuyasha was taken aback by the monk's sudden change of attitude and issued a blank stare at him.

"I-..." he looked at his clawed hand, feeling like a monster. He was a monster.

"I called her a whore... Sesshomaru's scent was all over her." Inuyasha admitted, feeling guilty when he actually remembered the moment.

He was caught off guard when a fist hit him right in the eye. It wasn't as if it was a fatal wound, but still, the monk seemed to have a good left hook.

"How dare you Inuyasha! Do you know why Kagome smells like Sesshomaru!?" Miroku was yelling at him, the hanyou's ears flattened against his skull as he looked downwards.

"Because Kagome saw you go chasing after Kikyo and left! You weren't there when Sesshomaru found her and decided to torture her! None of us were, because she was so distraught, she just wanted to get the hell away from there!" Miroku was beyond upset with his hanyou companion.

Many times, Inuyasha had told him he loved Kagome, yet never acted on it. It wasn't til recently that he admitted he chose Kikyo, but had yet to voice that to Kagome. He only continued to lead her on. Then, when Kagome had to forgo something-. An adult situation that surely she was too innocent and naive to understand and Inuyasha hadn't been there to stop it.

"Kagome is no whore Inuyasha, if anyone is, it's you." Miroku lectured and Inuyasha seemed to gain the confidence to say something.

"Keh, I told you, I chose Kikyo." Inuyasha said and Miroku glared at him.

"Did you tell Kagome that?" Miroku questioned critically and Inuyasha frowned, looking away. So he didn't say anything to her about it yet, still.

"Even if Kagome-sama did lay with someone, it wouldn't be any of your business. You lay with and court someone else. I told Kagome-sama to move on from you. I only hope she listens to me." Miroku admitted, a sad look entering his eyes. Inuyasha stared at the honest expression offered to him and looked away. The monk could see the reflection of emotion in the hanyou's own eyes.

"Will you tell her for me?" Inuyasha asked and Miroku shook his head immediately.

"I will not." Miroku answered and Inuyasha looked down.

"Did she lay with Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked honestly, his words choking up.

"No, but from what I gather, he is looking for a good lay with her, she should not be left unguarded." Miroku answered and a look of worry overcame Inuyasha. Miroku scrutinized him carefully.

"What else happened?" He raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"I-. She was holding stew and-. Kagome got hurt, because of me." His ears flattened, his expression was that of a lost child, he looked pitiful. Miroku's eyes narrowed at Inuyasha.

"You-!..." Miroku didn't have words. What could he say? There was nothing left to say.

Miroku stormed into the forest to look for Kagome, he was done dealing with Inuyasha for now. Kagome was alone in the woods somewhere, with burns from the stew apparently. Inuyasha felt so guilty. He knew the monk was officially ignoring him, hating him, but for once it wasn't for being a hanyou. For once it was completely deserved and well placed.

Inuyasha lifted his nose to the air and inhaled, trying to scent Kagome. He could smell her trail leading off, but caught something else, close by, but still far off. It was faint. Sesshomaru. The hanyou's eyes narrowed with anger before setting with determination. He wouldn't let his brother defile her. He jumped into the trees and raced towards the start of her trail, following it at a fast pace... Sesshomaru's scent getting stronger, the closer he reached Kagome's location.

__Human & Demon Relations_ _

Kikyo was wringing her hair out. After leaving her meeting with Naraku she had wanted to wash away any of the vile scent that may have clung to her. It was as she was wringing out her hair that the mirror Naraku gave her slipped from her pocket, falling into the hot spring she had bathed in. She furrowed her brows as she was about to stick her hand in and retrieve it when the water began to ripple on it's own accord.

'Not this again...' She couldn't help but to think.

She pulled her hand back, watching as her form took place on the water's reflection. Inuyasha stood by her, black hair draping down his body, his eyes a purple hue she had never seen.

"Inuyasha?" She said it aloud when suddenly she could hear voices in her head. Voices to match the moving mouths in the water. She couldn't look away.

"Inuyasha, please, join me in hell, please." She was begging him and Inuyasha frowned, but nodded. Slowly he reached his hand out to her. It looked like she had been crying and Inuyasha grabbed her form, pulling her close, holding her.

"Alright, Kikyo, we'll go." He told her and she nodded into his chest. She watched as the magic began, creating a crater in the ground, pulling them down.

However, Inuyasha pulled away. A look of worry and concern overcame his face and Kikyo gave a look of horror, as if she was waiting for something.

"Kagome..." He pulled his grasp away and she reached out to him. It was too late to end her spell.

"Inuyasha!" She cried out and he looked back at her. It was like he'd forgotten her and just remembered. His expression looked torn.

"Kikyo, I-. I have to protect Kagome, she needs me." He told her and she gave him a sad, unhappy look.

"I'm sorry." He looked away from her and ran off. Kikyo watched as her body began to be dragged down, pulling her to hell, but she dug her fingers in the earth and pulled herself up. She was staring towards where Inuyasha had run off to, her body trembling.

"You betrayed me, Inuyasha... you betrayed me for real this time..." As Kikyo watched the water, she felt wetness form in her eyes yet again, dripping down her cheeks. This vision was much more detailed than the last. Her hand came up, wiping the salty tears away before she looked at the moisture collected on her fingertips, She stared at the glistening drops with curiosity before she heard the scream of anguish that her vision self produced. With anguish came newfound anger, as Kikyo in the vision huffed her chest with rage...

Kikyo reached into the spring, striking ripples, destroying the scene playing on the water's surface as she grabbed the small mirror and slipped it back into her pocket. Her lips pressed into a thin line as she turned away and began to walk into the forest. A soul catcher brought her a soul that she devoured, but it didn't make her feel any better. She couldn't understand what she was feeling.

__Human & Demon Relations_ _

"You shouldn't be here still." His voice was deep and masculine and Kagome turned her head with a gasp. Why was he here? He left.

"You left..." she turned away from him, settling to still not move.

"Do you not take rejection well?" He asked her, deciding to sit by her, wondering why on earth she had yet to put any clothes on. Her body was enchanting, it caused strange reactions from him, then again he never satiated his thirst for her either.

"No, I'm trying to convince myself that I hate you." She said, sounding rather void of emotion. He didn't like it.

"Is it working?" He asked, wondering what her response would be. There was a moment, a pause, a hesitation as to whether she would tell him or not.

"I don't think so, but I won't give up." She admitted. However, she heard him chuckle and turned to look at him. Searching his eyes, but it was still him and not his beast. It was strange, she never thought she'd hear 'normal Sesshomaru' laugh.

"It is not in you to hate." He gave her a response, talking perhaps for just the sake of it. She narrowed her eyes, suddenly becoming cold in her almost naked state, shivering. She realized he'd put his boots and haori on when she watched him untie his sash, scrutinizing his every movement. He shrugged his haori off and her eyes widened when he placed it over her shoulders.

"I don't-." She started, but his glare stopped her. She returned the glare full force, which caused his eyes to soften. She blinked back confusion for a moment.

He was so confusing, yes, he must have many complex's.

"Is it still not working?" He asked and she shook her head.

"What not working?" She asked with an irritated voice. She watched him lean in ever so slightly, his lips coming closer to her ear.

"Trying to hate this Sesshomaru?" Her body shivered in a rogue moment to her own thoughts.

"I-..." she didn't know how to respond when he was so close to her, destroying her will, smothering her senses, making her unable to breathe. Why did he make this happen to her? It's the same reason why she couldn't look at him earlier. He makes her betray herself, betray Inuyasha, everyone... He's the enemy. Right?

"Perhaps this Sesshomaru can help you." He straightened up, his face expressing boredom as usual. However, Kagome, who'd been watching out for body language similar to Inuyasha(they were brothers, after all), noticed his elf-like ears perk up a bit just before his next suggestion and she knew his expression was a lie. Whatever he was about to ask, he wanted to know the answer to, he was listening. The idea felt intimate to her, the ever bored and apathetic demon lord, was interested in what she had to say?

"What is it you hate so much?" He asked and she stared him down. Was he serious? He didn't really expect her to list all the reasons of why she hated him, right? That was suicide. When it became clear that she wasn't going to answer, he moved on to his next question.

"Perhaps the things you do like?" He asked her, his eyes meeting hers, the intensity of his golden orbs trying to coax what her view upon him was.

He didn't really care, that's what he told himself, but his heart was pounding. However, he did his best to ignore that. Her eyes became a glare as she broke their eye contact.

"I hate you because your arrogant! Your an asshole, your a jerk to Inuyasha! Your always attacking us for stupid reasons, that one time you worked with Naraku? Yeah, that too. Your pompous and selfish, did I mention arrogant?" She finished with a huff, deciding she didn't need to go on, she'd just start repeating herself.

She was waiting for something, anything. She didn't see the very slight down turn of his lips.

"Is there anything you do like?" He asked, she felt her face heat up.

"Well... Everything I just said except for the Naraku part... Your arrogant because you have the right to be. Your the most dangerous demon I know, except for Naraku, but he's only half demon." Kagome said, irritated with herself. She could lie to him, but she always told the truth, unless she would die otherwise. She couldn't lie to him now, plus it was too late to take any of it back.

"Now you tell me, why just leave?" she wanted to know if he was going to give up. Why did he come back anyways? He wasn't trying to come onto her either, but he did this morning at the well and then later, just recently.

"This Sesshomaru wants you to beg for it. It was obvious you did not want it, your scent had dulled, your body language was lacking desire." He explained, knowing a mortal would probably be confused when only explaining scent. Then again, she traveled with Inuyasha.

However, the thought of Inuyasha brought forth his wonderment for why she was in the forest, alone, when Inuyasha was obviously back. She had been hurt, as well as undefended from a hunger demon, yet Inuyasha had not been there. Surely, she would have been killed. She had no weapon and sure, with her death, his fascination would end, but he'd much preferred to be fascinated before her end.

It seemed they were taking turns asking questions.

"Why has Inuyasha not made you pack?" He asked her and she gave him a blank look. Did she not know?

"He vows to protect you, yet does not mark you with his protection? How low the half breed can go holds no bounds." He told her and a look of anger crossed Kagome's face.

"Hey, don't say that!" She started, but what he said next made her freeze. It made her heart ache.

"I know he can, even as a hanyou, he did it to the woman who sealed him, the dead one he now chooses over you." He told her, his eyes narrowing at her. Kagome's eyes closed, unable to take his serious gaze so close.

She was holding back tears now. That was definitely the last thing she needed to hear. Inuyasha and Kikyo, always Inuyasha and Kikyo. Inuyasha was in love with Kikyo and she, Kagome never had a chance... She only ever had that sliver of a chance before Kikyo was revived because they looked so similar. Because Kaede deemed her the reincarnation of her dead sister.

When Inuyasha looked at her-. He saw Kikyo. Her heart was weeping, the numbness finally ending, pouring her emotions out. She opened her eyes and looked at Sesshomaru.

"Tell me, Sesshomaru, when-. Sama. Sesshomaru-sama. When you look at me, what do you see?" She asked, this was her next question in their back and forth game of receiving answers.

"Who do you see?" Her voice grew weak, quiet, tears were leaking out of her eyes. She wondered what his answer would be.

"The girl Kagome. If this Sesshomaru were to describe her, he would say she dresses strangely, talks funny, follows the lead of a moron, and can be quite annoying. Yet, she is warm, gentle, forgiving-. This Sesshomaru does not know why, but you view all species as equals, even pride yourself upon it, your courage and bravery seems to hold no bounds and you only submitted to this Sesshomaru because of his godly looks." He quirked an eyebrow with his lips barely upturning into a smirk at the last part, but she still saw it.

She stared blankly at him for a moment. Then she erupted into laughter, hysterical laughter.

"Did you just... Make a joke?" Her smile was bright. Her tears had stopped and he felt better for it. Nothing good would come of her tears, it would only stain the air with the scent of salt. It already did.

"It had the intended effect." He said it so seriously, Kagome giggled again, but calmed down quickly.

"You are indeed a strange creature." He told her and she shook her head, smiling warmly.

"Your strange. You claim to hate humans, but you travel with that little girl... Your talking to me, apparently pursuing a sexual encounter with me... Why?" She asked and he sat there, staring into the distance for a moment.

Rin was easy to explain, yet, did he want to? Neither of them had lied to each other yet, but should he tell her? Could he trust her?

"Rin tried to help me after Inuyasha used his wind scar on me. I did not accept her help, but when I came upon her dead, slaughtered and left to spoil by wolves." He looked away, using his hand to support his chin, elbow on his knee. He could feel her eyes on him and then he felt a hand on his shoulder. Her fingers were delicate, warm, but not sweaty.

"She isn't a pet of sorts?" Kagome asked and the glare he gave her could kill. She shook her head again and pulled her hand away.

"Your a better person than I gave credit for- I never would have guessed." She admitted before a smile reached her lips.

"Perhaps... You and I are more alike than I thought." She told him and he wondered what on earth she could be talking about.

She was a ningen miko, and he a demon lord, a daiyokai, yet when his eyes met hers, he understood. He didn't know how she came to obtain her fox kit, but he knew she loved him and she knew he cared for Rin's well-being, human or otherwise.

"How were you burned?" He finally asked, but her eyes drifted downward. Her face contorting into a sad expression.

"Inuyasha smelt your scent on me, I guess. I was holding soup and he pushed me down." She looked away.

"He was being so cruel. Saying I was whore, yet he runs off to see Kikyo every chance he gets!" Her anger was boiling in her veins and she couldn't stand the double standard, not anymore. However, he was silent and when she looked at him, he looked eerily calm. Not normal calm, but like the calm before a storm.

"Has the half-breed hurt you before?" He questioned and she shook her head.

"No, I don't think he meant to. Ever since he lost control the first time... Sometimes he seems to lose it a little even with tesseiga..." She sighed, she had noticed it, but tried to ignored it. She loved Inuyasha, she couldn't just leave him for something that wasn't even his fault. It wasn't his fault that his demon blood was too strong for his half mortal body.

"Hn." Was the answer she received and she sighed.

"I should probably get back." She said and he grabbed her shoulder.

"Miko, if he hurts you again, you are welcome to travel with this Sesshomaru." He told her and she gave him a dumbfounded expression. Confusion and distrust were written all over her face.

"You don't have to be nice to me. I know you just want to uh-. Do it and dump me or whatever, so please, don't try to lead me on. I know better." She told him and he gave her a hardened glance.

"Regardless of what I had wanted in the past, you are powerful and the Shikon no miko, from the future-. You may be ningen, but you are worthy of being treated correctly." He told her.

"It is unjust to see such a being mistreated and misused." He added, almost seeming to trip on his own words.

"Why-. Do you care?" She asked and his eyes narrowed.

"I don't." He answered and she frowned, her eyes lowering, bangs brushing in front of those brown orbs, hiding them from his view.

"I do-. You confuse me." He admitted to her and she shook her head.

"You confuse me too. I want to hate you, but I can't get you out of my head. You keep bothering me..." she looked up, her eyes meeting his.

"Why do you make me feel like this? It isn't natural! I know it isn't!" She spat at him, anger rising again.

"Hn." He couldn't believe it. How-? How was it that she felt exactly as he, described her own emotions as if describing his?

"It isn't natural." He repeated, turning the words over in his head.

"I know, so why don't you explain what you've done to me?" She asked, her voice expressing anger, she seemed to have a lot of that.

"This Sesshomaru will explain when you explain as well." He captured her wrists in his hand, pulling her towards him, bringing her face to his chest. As soon as he deemed her close enough, he captured her head against him, petting her hair, gliding through it carefully with his claws.

"This Sesshomaru hates what you make him feel." He admitted and her eyes widened, unseen to him.

"We can't do this, whatever this is has to stop. I love Inuyasha, alright, so just stop." She tried to pull away, but as she did, he caught her cheek and gave her a good lick from neck to temple, as he had so many other times.

"Perhaps it would never work, but this Sesshomaru always obtains what he wants." He told her, handing her the sash to his haori she was wearing. Identical to the last he had given to her. She wondered if he had an endless supply.

"It is late, you should return." He told her, his hand closing around hers as she went to take the offered item.

"My offer will still stand, if the half-breed harms you again." He told her before releasing her hand, dragging his claws lightly against her skin as she pulled away.

"You know, your so strange." She huffed as she put the sash around her, tying it incorrectly, but it was secure and that's what mattered.

"Your supposed to hate humans." She said and he blinked at her.

"Most humans hold no power." He told her as he turned away from her, his silken white hair swaying around him with the movement. She glared at his backside as she pushed her hair behind her shoulders, trying to situate herself.

"This Sesshomaru respects only power, yet come to my lands. My humans will tell you I am not so despicable. Only those who stand out of their place will be taught a lesson." He told her as he stood there, facing away from her, his hand going through his hair, pushing his own out of place strands from in front of his shoulder to join the rest running down his back. She closed her eyes.

"I-. I have to go." She said, standing up slowly, rocking back and forth on her feet for a second as she steadied herself. Her legs felt strange after being healed so quickly, but she was thankful.

"Inuyasha is headed this way now." Sesshomaru said and Kagome frowned.

"Man, I didn't even change into different clothes yet." She sighed, knowing this would only cause another fight. Sesshomaru turned on his heel and looked at the small girl before him, feeling extreme distaste for the fact that she felt she had to hide 'them'-. Whatever this was from the half-breed, Inuyasha's opinion shouldn't matter.

'Help her somehow, make sure Inuyasha does not harm her!' His beast told him and he tried to reject it, but the thought of Inuyasha hurting her again-. Because he sought her out, he couldn't stand it. Her legs were seriously burned and he didn't know if it had been done on purpose, but she was also no whore. She was still very much pure and deserved to be treated with respect. If the half breed knew of her power, surely he would cower.

Her power outreached even his own and it mesmerized him. Everything about her entranced him, he couldn't understand it. He wanted her, but for the first time, what she wanted also mattered. He wanted her to leave his undeserving half-brother and choose him, the thought of things continuing as they were-. Why did it make him feel hollow?

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha's voice was more of a snarl, angry and intimidating, but Sesshomaru was not one to be intimidated by anyone.

"Half-breed." He acknowledged and Inuyasha was already drawing tesseiga.

"There is no need to draw your weapon, Inuyasha." He said and Inuyasha glared at him.

"Stay away from Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, already charging.

'Tell him of our claim, and tell him she has denied it, for she has! He would not harm her if he knew it was our fault!' His beast told him, but he didn't like that.

'This Sesshomaru will not say she has denied us. She offered herself just earlier. Plus, this Sesshomaru would never admit to being at fault for something the girl has caused.' He replied, dodging the attack.

'You know she did not mean it.' His beast snarled back and Sesshomaru frowned.

"This Sesshomaru intends to court the miko and you will not stop me, Inuyasha. She has so far denied me, but your actions may soon push her away." He spoke loudly, slowly, hoping the half-breed would comprehend exactly what he was saying.

"Court-courting? No your not, wind-." Inuyasha grew furious. How dare that bastard, trying to touch Kagome. He should have known it was only Sesshomaru's fault! Kagome had nothing to do with it. He was going to rip Sesshomaru a new one with his wind scar.

"Sit!" The word had Inuyasha pounding into the ground.

"What the hell, wench! I'm trying to defend your honor!" Inuyasha began.

"Sit, Inuyasha I'm tired. Stop fighting, it's getting old." She turned around, slinking away. She really was tired, running around and crying really took it's toll on her. With her leave and Inuyasha still forced into the ground from her sits, Sesshomaru decided it best to leave as well.

Kagome obviously didn't want them fighting and as long as she wasn't here to see him agreeing to her request as the mutt continues to deny it, then there was no point in putting on a show without an audience. Yes, whether it was the confound lust for her or something else, he decided having a being of such power on his side wouldn't be so bad. Being able to use her body wouldn't be so bad either. Mating her, that was a bit far fetched, but had sounded wonderful for a second earlier. Just seeing Inuyasha and knowing he hurt her, it had made him want to grab her and go. No one would harm her... He put his hand to his head and cursed himself.

'I am cursed with my father's ningen-loving blood.' It was a rueful thought, something he despised.

'Only if she is ningen, have you thought to test that theory out?' His beast mused and he felt more frustrated. His beast was always trying to assure him that she was more than human.

'She is only ningen, she smells of a ningen.' He answered his beast back, argued back.

'She is so much more than ningen.' His beast responded. Sesshomaru didn't respond, he didn't want to think about it right now. However, his beast felt pride. This was the first time that instead of constantly denying it, his rational side simply left his words unspoken, or rather un-thought. It was a step forward to accepting the truth that the beast knew.

He didn't know what she was, but the feel of her aura, her sheer amount of power, her strange scent, then the fact that, always, he felt un-malefic entities around her. He knew that there were more than just he interested in her and wished to know who. They were not spirits of the dead nor hell demons, if the were, he would see them with the touch of his tenseiga. Since he couldn't see them, but could sense their presence, he assumed it must be the spirits and nymphs who work the intricacies of nature.

He knew of some legends, heroes whom nature's spirits followed, but this was the first time he had seen such himself. The beast knew that she was a hero in the making to be spoken of in legends. Surely it would be worth it to know her, to touch her, to be with her. She was more than likely more than he would ever be, if only his rational side could see that.

__Human & Demon Relations_ _

Kagome was so annoyed. She had forgotten to grab her sleeping bag and she definitely wasn't going back. She didn't want to bother anyone so she just found a comfy spot under a tree, overlooking the water as the natural light dimmed down. It was getting dark quick, with autumn, the coming of winter.

She shivered and pulled the haori she still wore more tightly around her. Then a blush filtered on her cheeks, catching a scent, pine. He smelt kind of like pine and something else? What was it? She couldn't remember, but it was at the tip of her tongue. Her eyes slipped closed, even if she was laid out on the grass and it was chilly, she was easily slipping into sleep.

"What the hell, Kagome!?" Inuyasha's voice startled her.

"What the hell was that all about!? Why did you-." He caught sight of her attire.

"Why the hell are you wearing that bastard's clothes!?" He was growing unfathomably angry, he didn't know his eyes were beginning to turn red.

"Inuyasha, don't yell at her!" The commotion had brought the monk towards them. He had just gotten back from his own search for Kagome. He wouldn't sit around and let Inuyasha hurt her again.

"I don't understand what the fuck is going on around here, but-!" Inuyasha was huffing angrily as he faced the monk.

"Inuyasha-." Kagome's voice was quiet, sad, upset. Inuyasha blinked before his eyes widened and he turned around to look at her. Kagome was standing up, walking towards him before throwing her arms around him in a tight hug.

"We need to really talk about things, okay?" She sniffled, she was holding back tears. Miroku was frowning at them, he was upset at Inuyasha, but Kagome would probably forgive him.

"Miroku, can you please go? I have to talk to Inuyasha, alone." She asked as she pulled away, her voice cracking just the slightest. Miroku nodded, turning to leave. He would give her privacy if she requested it. Kagome sat back down and patted next to her for Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was terrified. He was used to Kagome yelling at him, getting angry back at him. Why was she just so... Sad? He sat down and looked at the ground, waiting for her to lecture him.

"Inuyasha, your my best friend." She told him and he was still waiting.

"I know that you love Kikyo." She added and he opened his mouth to say something. He didn't know what, often he would say things without thinking. She put a finger to his lips.

"I don't want to lose you, I'm always going to be on your side-. But you'll probably hate me for this." Her voice became eerily calm. Inuyasha's eyes widened, realizing she was scared that he would be mad at her.

"I think I like your brother. I tried really hard not to... I feel like I'm betraying you just because of my feelings for him that I'm trying hard to deny... But you don't try to do that with Kikyo-. So I'm not going to deny my feelings anymore either. I'm sorry, Inuyasha." She told him. Inuyasha stared at her blankly for a moment before looking away.

"I'm sorry-." She started again before he grabbed her wrist and pulled her forward into another tight hug.

"No, Kagome, I'm sorry." He told her.

"What, why are you-." She began.

"I chose Kikyo over you... I already made the decision." He pulled back. He felt light, getting the burden off his shoulders. However, he awaited her heated response.

Instead Kagome nodded her head with a sad expression.

"I know." She said and Inuyasha found himself upset again.

"Did that monk-!?" He started, but Kagome shook her head.

"I figured it out on my own." She responded and guilt stabbed into Inuyasha's heart mercilessly.

"I'm sorry for hurting you earlier-. I won't intervene between you and-... anyone you trust..." He felt a pang of anger. How could she trust Sesshomaru? After everything he's done, all the horrid things he called her, all the times he almost killed the both of them.

"Hey, I never said I trust him." She snapped, pointing a finger at the hanyou.

"You don't, then why?" Inuyasha began to question, but Kagome interrupted.

"You have to give people chances to gain trust, but they can also lose that trust." She told him and he looked down. That guilty feeling again, was she referring to when he hurt her earlier?

"So, all I ask is no more fighting, please Inuyasha. If I can get Sesshomaru not to attack you and you don't attack him, well, you won't have so many injuries. Do you remember that time he put a hole in your stomach? You took two weeks to heal from that! So, seriously, if we can avoid unnecessary confrontations-." She started and Inuyasha looked away.

"I still don't get it. Your human and he hates me because I'm a hanyou." He said and Kagome frowned.

"I don't get it either, but I'll give him a chance to be a friend and if he can't then that's that." Kagome said and Inuyasha frowned, but nodded.

"I won't attack him then, but he better not hurt you. Also, what if he attacks me?" Inuyasha started, reviving the argument.

"Inuyasha, I won't be upset if you defend yourself." She admitted. Inuyasha sighed.

"I won't intervene." He said again, but he was repeating it like a mantra in his head. Kagome frowned.

"Why do you keep saying that?" She asked. She couldn't help it, if anything she thought Inuyasha would intervene to the fullest... She kind of wanted him to, but his acceptance-. He was letting her go and her heart wasn't breaking like she thought it would. Instead it seemed she cried all her tears already, it was time for both of them to move on, if either of them were to ever have any happiness.

"I-. If I stopped you, then it would be wrong for me to see Kikyo. Her and I have-. We've-." He started, but Kagome shook her head. He was trying to tell her they'd slept together.

"I know Inuyasha." She frowned and his ears flattened, waiting for obscenities that still never came.

"So what about Kouga? You always throw a fit about him, so why hate Kouga liking me, but not Sesshomaru? When you hate Sesshomaru..." Kagome asked and Inuyasha's eyes darkened for a moment.

"Keh, even if I hate the bastard, I know he's strong. If he really-. Does want to court you, then he would protect you. I worry for your safety." He looked away, he felt so mushy saying all of this, but they needed to clear the air. They needed to get things off their chests and see where they stood now.

"I won't leave your side til someone as strong or stronger than me will protect you, Kouga let half his tribe die and then pinned the blame elsewhere at first." Inuyasha said and Kagome shook her head.

"But you and Kikyo also believed it was each other that betrayed you at first." Kagome didn't understand what he was getting at. The silver-haired hanyou shook his head.

"No, Kagome, if he really cared about you, he would have stopped to listen to what you were saying, or maybe he shouldn't have let his tribe leave or have gone with them. By leaving them to go by themselves, he abandoned them to death. Their his family, if you were with him you'd be his family. I don't like how he treats his family." Inuyasha said and Kagome was only more confused.

"But Sessho-." She began.

"Is an asshole, yes, but at least he listened to you. He didn't start that fight just now, I did and I know it. I just-. Can't believe it. Sesshomaru..." the hanyou sighed and shook his head.

"If he hurts you though, it won't just be an arm he's missing." Inuyasha stated and Kagome shook her head.

"Why are you acting this way?" it was so strange seeing him react this way, it wasn't his usual way of reacting. She couldn't help but wonder if he was out of it or-. The new moon was tomorrow, so maybe he was just being all emotional?

"He stated his intentions of you to me, your alpha, so I respect that. Kouga had declared it disrespectfully, he wouldn't look at me as our group's alpha." Inuyasha explained and Kagome was even more confused.

"Sesshomaru said we aren't pack, that because you didn't mark me-." Kagome began, she had mixed knowledge from Sesshomaru, his beast, and what Sango had told her, but was interrupted.

"I didn't mark you, and your right. Were not really pack... Keh, but we act like we are. I can't mark you Kagome, the only person I ever marked was Kikyo and then-... only a few days later all those things happened. It hurts more to lose pack, especially from betrayal." He looked away and Kagome realized that she didn't have his 'mark of protection' out of spite... It was just another wall he put up to protect himself.

"Inuyasha-..." Kagome said his name slowly, in a sad tone.

"Hey, don't get too sappy on me-. We just needed to say these things to each other. We can't keep lying." He admitted and she nodded.

"Your right, we can't." She agreed. They stared at each other for a moment.

"You'll always be my closest and best friend, Inuyasha." She gave his shoulder a squeeze and he gave her a half-hearted, fangy smile.

"Keh, and you'll always be mine too, you were the first after all..." he trailed off and she gave him a questioning gaze, but he didn't relent.

"First to what?" She asked.

"To accept me as I am for what I am. You know, I had the chance to be accepted in the western kingdom?" He asked and Kagome narrowed her eyes with confusion.

"Then why didn't you?" Kagome asked.

"I tried, if I could get the jewel to become a full demon then I would be accepted, but then I met Kikyo. Then, even with her, to accept me, she wanted me to become human." He frowned as he looked away.

"She always saids she regrets that the most, but she didn't seem remorseful at the time she told me to." He added, he loved Kikyo, but still, Kagome was the first to accept him other than the woman who birthed him.

"Your the only one who didn't want me to be anything else other than what I already am and I'm more than thankful for it." It was a big admittance on his part, but Kagome gave him a big smile and a scratch behind one ear, the way she knew he liked.

"And don't let anyone tell you differently." She said and he smiled too. Kagome was so accepting, so now he would accept her and everything that came with it.

He would accept the reality that in order to see his best friend happy, he had to let her go.

"Keh, don't worry. I never did." He said. They both knew it wasn't true, but neither corrected it. Kagome knew that Inuyasha liked to be tough to everyone, but she could easily see into his soul. She could tell that the pain and confusion from everyone wanting him to be someone else had wounded him deeply, but he wouldn't admit to that. Even if tonight was a night for confessions.

"So, the only thing is that your pups would be hanyou too." Inuyasha finally put out and Kagome's face just kind of-. Blew up- exploded like an over ripened cherry tomato.

"Pu-pups? You mean children? I don't know about-." She hadn't even thought about the subject. Inuyasha let out a small chuckle.

"Well, matings tend to result with pups." Inuyasha said and she was freaking out at this point. He found it rather hilarious.

"Why do you keep saying pups!? Plus it's courting, nothings official, I don't even know if I really like him enough yet anyways and-." She was babbling and Inuyasha held back another laugh.

"Inu children are called pups, so if you do mate Sesshomaru, even if we had gotten together, you would be hearing the term a lot. Actually the wolves children are called pups too, so-." He went on.

"Shut up." Kagome interrupted and his laugh slipped this time.

"Alright, alright, whatever. So why don't you go get to bed before you catch a cold?" He finally asked, seeing her curl up more and more into his brother's haori.

"I left my sleeping bag at the well, I don't want to go back to get it." Kagome replied honestly and Inuyasha nodded.

"Well, get some wood ready, I'll grab your things." Inuyasha told her and she nodded before getting up.

He got up as well and they gave each other a look. Both pulled the other into a warm hug, knowing that even if they weren't 'together' they were still best friends. Things were different, but were they really?

"I'll be right back." Inuyasha said before jumping into a tree. Kagome let a smile linger on her face before she set about her task.

_Forever Changing_

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Alright, so I hope no one gets mad that it seemed they were about to do it and then they didn't. However, this story isn't one in which they get together right away and even if it seems like they will, first they have to work through some serious problems.Thank you all for reading and expect chapter 6 soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Disclaimer:* If I owned Inuyasha, I would simply die of happiness. However as I'm still the same ol'(usually agitated) Nvae, I think that goes to show I don't own anything. Nothing, nada. All I own is my own set of DVDs and a really overpriced Inuyasha and Sesshomaru tank top that doesn't even fit me, it's way too big(damn you, other amazon reviews!). All rights go to Rumiko Takahashi and viz media, so go get your Inuyasha game on and support the official anime or manga.
> 
> Warning: This is rated M for violence, language, and adult situations. You have been warned.
> 
> Japanese terms:  
> Daiyokai: great demon  
> Hanyou: Half demon  
> Houshi: Monk  
> Inu: Dog  
> Miko: Priestess  
> Ningen: Human  
> Onna: Girl  
> Ookami: Wolf  
> Taijiya: Slayer  
> Yokai: Demon(I use this term to describe demonic auras and if I use it otherwise, it is when I use the term 'lesser yokai' which are the bull-crap weak demons Naraku always uses.)

 

It was back to the old grinding stone for the group of shard hunters. Kagome was riding on Inuyasha's back as he jumped through the treetops, planning to cover more ground for all the days previously lost. Sango and Miroku took up the rear with Shippo, riding on the transformed Kirara. They had fallen back, but Inuyasha was working to scout ahead anyways.

"Do you sense anything yet?" Inuyasha asked loudly as they whipped through the air.

"No, not yet." Kagome shouted back. Several minutes passed with the wind whipping Inuyasha's hair over her face, as she tried to swim her way out of it, she couldn't help when she began to giggle at all the dried leaves that managed to stick into the hanyou's hair.

"What's so funny?" Inuyasha started, sounding somewhat annoyed.

"You know, you would look good with a crown of autumn leaves, it really suits the silver." Kagome said as she plucked leaves from his hair as they continued to speed through the forest.

"For what fucken occasion, Kagome?" Where on earth was one to wear a crown of autumn leaves? Sometimes Kagome said the most random, strangest things.

"I don't know, I just thought it suited you is all." Kagome looked away from him with a frown, he caught it with a quick backwards glance of her.

"So, sense any jewel shards yet?" Inuyasha decided to ask. Kagome sighed.

"No, Inuyasha. Maybe we should stop, it's the new moon tonight." She said and he shook his head.

"Not for a whole day. Maybe we can take some stupid demon down before the night hits, ya know?" Inuyasha started, but he felt Kagome squeeze his shoulders.

"Or human, demons aren't all evil, Inuyasha. A human could go for a shard too." She told him, reminded him.

Inuyasha came to a sudden halt, he didn't mean to, it's just-. He remembered when he was younger, his mother would say the same thing. He would constantly be attacked by demons and had grown to despise them, but his mother always said there are both humans and demons with cruel hearts, but just as many with a good heart. However, few were the number of demons he met that didn't want to kill him just for his species.

"You know, Shippo, Kirara, Hachi, that lynx child you told me about, when you went to learn about breaking barriers?" Kagome reminded him that even though there were many horrible demons he'd met, there were good ones too.

"You can't hate demons Inuyasha, your half demon." Kagome told him and Inuyasha turned around quickly and found his gaze transfixed within Kagome's eyes.

For a moment, he really thought his mother was speaking to him-. He had the strangest feeling like this happened before, he could almost see it in his minds eye. Except it was like seeing it from a third person view. His mother standing behind him as he would face away from her, trying to hide his tears and she would comfort him with words.

Was she going to say it, the last part of what his mother always said? You must love all of yourself..?

"You can't hate yourself, even if it's only a part of you, it's still you." She told him. Her wording was different, but she meant the same. His quickened heart beat slowed down. It had just been so-. What was the word? Kagome said it a couple times and he had no other way to describe that feeling-.

"Kagome, what's that word, where something happened before, and it's happening again, and for a moment it feels like the past-." He began.

"Deja vu?" Kagome asked and he nodded his head in agreement.

"Keh, deja vu, how could I forget?" Inuyasha spoke his thoughts.

"Why, when did this happen before, in a dream-?" Her eyes suddenly looked hollow.

"I'm sorry if I repeated something between you and Kikyo, I didn't mean to-." She began, but he shook his head.

"No, you reminded me of my mom." He gave her a smile before turning around and offering his back to her again.

"The others are almost caught up, so let's get going." Inuyasha said and she hoisted herself onto his back.

"Yeah, lets go." She answered. They sprung up in the air. Five minutes passed quickly.

"So, sense any jewel shards?" Inuyasha asked.

"No." Kagome answered.

Five more minutes passed.

"How about now?" Inuyasha asked.

"No." Kagome answered.

Three minutes later.

"What about now?" Inuyasha asked.

"No." Kagome answered

Two minutes later.

"Sense anything no-?" Inuyasha began.

"I swear to god if you ask again, I'll sit you!" The beads pulled him to the ground causing Kagome to scream and Inuyasha crashed with a thud.

"What'chya do that for!?" Inuyasha began when he took in the sight of Kagome. Her eyes were closed, her leg was bent in a weird position.

"Kagome?" He gently nudged her and she stirred.

"Inuyasha? What happened?" She asked and he looked at her leg.

"I think your legs broken, damn." Inuyasha began when Kagome looked at it. She moved it just fine, it was just in a really awkward position.

"It's fine, Inuyasha." She explained and his worried look became one of anger.

"See what sitting me has done!? You could have really gotten hurt!" Inuyasha began, but Kagome was standing up, brushing herself off.

"Inuyasha, stop." Kagome told him and her expression was so serious as she put a hand over her forehead.

"Are you okay?" He asked. She nodded as she sat down.

"We should wait for Miroku and Sango, I hit my head pretty hard, I need some aspirin." She explained and Inuyasha nodded as he sat down.

"Where did you get hit?" Inuyasha asked as he started digging through her thick tresses to gain a better view of her scalp. Kagome grabbed his clawed hand and gently placed it where her head came in contact with a rock. Inuyasha felt through her hair for a better feel of it, when she yanked away.

"Ahh!" She hissed in pain and taking his fingers away, Inuyasha saw blood.

"Kagome, I think it's serious..." His face dropped. He was a hanyou and could heal easily, but as a full human-. Even Inuyasha saw Kagome as being fragile and he feared of any wound she got.

"Your bleeding." Inuyasha stated, but Kagome shrugged it off.

"There's no use in panicking right now, Sango and Miroku have my bag and the first aid kit is in there. We just have to wait." She said as she crossed her arms.

"But, Kagome-!" He started, but she gave him an annoyed glare.

"Please just be quiet, Inuyasha! My head really-. Hurts." She could feel her pulse in her skull and every noise was magnified tenfold. The light filtering through the trees began to make her eyesight sensitive.

She decided sitting wasn't so good of an idea as she let her body slide over to lay in the dirt. She laid on her side with her knees curled up, new leggings covered her legs but easily showed her body shape. Her arms wrapped around her head in an effort to block out all sights and sounds.

She was happy she put her new winter coat on to deflect the wind while on Inuyasha's back, it now helped to cushion her against the cold, hard ground.

"Kagome, somethings wrong! Please you shouldn't go to sleep!" Inuyasha began and Kagome opened her eyes at him for a moment.

"Inuyasha, everything hurts, my head hurts." She groaned before shutting them again.

Inuyasha frowned and rubbed her back in an effort to comfort her.

"I'm gonna fix this, you stay here!" Inuyasha said as he leapt up into the sky to fetch her pack much more quickly. Kagome laid there for a while and soon enough she felt Inuyasha's spiritual presence vanish. She sighed, at least there would be some quiet now. Her mind seemed to be racing through a strange current of thoughts.

One moment she was doing some scat part of an old blues song-.

'Scat, scat, do wap, bap, coo coo walla dalla dat-' then she thought about how upsetting it was that so many animals were neglected, maybe she could do something about that, starting here, in the feudal times.

'Maybe if I just started trying to spread the word, people could be more aware to start with and the problem would never happen! I would go home, and find out that animal abuse was never even a problem, ever in the history of mankind!' After which, her mind played a strange vision where she was playing charades with not only her friends from this era, but her friends from school were there too.

However, the last thought to enter her mind before sleep came was strange indeed, yet she would remember none of these thoughts upon awakening. However, it didn't stop her from wondering, what flavor ice cream would Sesshomaru like best?

Kagome was in her bedroom, getting ready for the prom. Her dress was beautiful, it was a deep blue, low cut so she could show off a little cleavage, but not too much. The sleeves ran down to her elbows, a tight, forming fit. The bodice was tight against her and layers of different shades of blue silk hung off the belt-like divider of the dress. It was beautiful and sexy, yet unique in a way. It made her feel kind of like a gypsy, but it clung to her in the right places and when she spun around, the different layers of silk splayed out to create different hues of blue. She loved it.

She heard a knock on her door before the knob turned. Her mother came in and gave her a sad, happy smile.

"You look so beautiful, Kagome." Her mother told her as she came in, holding a long, narrow box.

"Thanks mama." Kagome beamed at her mother.

"This is for you." Her mother sat down and opened the box, taking out two long hair pins, at the end if them were the shape of stars, black out-linings encrusted with dark crystals. What looked like an emerald was embedded in the middle of them.

Her mother threw Kagome's hair into a bun with two strands left out in front of her ears, before she secured it with the pins.

"They were a gift from my grandpa to my mom, she gave them to me, now I'm giving them to you." Her mother said as she kissed her forehead. Kagome smiled as she looked in the mirror. She was so excited, she hoped her date would get here soon. She knew it was horrible, but she couldn't exactly remember who her date was, but with a look in the mirror-. She would be cocky just this once, he would be a lucky guy.

"Hey, sis." A knock sounded at the open door, and Kagome turned to see Souta.

"You look really pretty." He told her with a smile.

"Dates here." He added before leaving and Kagome beamed at her mother one more time before going downstairs to answer the door.

"Let me get the camera!" Her mother called as she went to get said camera.

Kagome answered the door to find herself dissapointed. It was Hojo.

"Hello Higurashi-san." He smiled at her, wearing a normal black tux.

"Hi, Hojo-kun." She couldn't hide the disappointment in her voice.

"Are you ready to go to the prom?" He asked. Before Kagome could answer, another voice cut in.

"Who the fuck are you!? I'm taking her to the prom, not some pansy ass human boy!" That was-Kouga? Kagome gawked at the wolf demon. She would admit, he looked striking with his hair slicked back into a low pony tail, a gray pinstripe suit clad on his form. However a hole was cut out for his tail, so that was the only oddity in his attire.

"Wha- who are you? Higurashi-san?" Hojo was looking to her for help.

"Umm-. Kouga-kun this is Hojo-kun, Hojo-kun, this is Kouga-kun." She didn't know what to do at this point. This was just awkward.

"Well, Kouga-san, sir, we are going to the prom, you seem much too old to be taking Higurashi-san on a date." Hojo began.

"The fuck I'm too old, Kagome's my woman!" Kouga began.

"No she ain't, and you better keep your stinkin' wolf paws off her!" Inuyasha's voice sounded. Kagome whipped around, causing a splash of blue as her dress whirled about. Inuyasha wore a deep red suit, standing out of place. Yet it suited him, red was his color, it always would be.

"Those ears, what on earth?" Hojo began and Kagome's eyes widened.

"Yeah, and who are you? Stop touching Kagome! We're going to the prom as friends!" Inuyasha started.

"Time to take pictures!" Kagome's mom popped out with the camera. Kagome was waiting for her mom to be like, what's going on Kagome? But instead all the males suddenly shut up, huddled around Kagome and smiled as her mom snapped a few photos.

As soon as her mother disappeared, the arguing resumed. Kagome sighed and began to walk away, down the side walk. They were all so busy arguing, they didn't even notice her leave. She continued on, trekking it to the park where she saw a man with a traditional yukata on, a dark color with no design. A white pelt was draped over one of his shoulders. She squinted at him before walking closer.

"Sesshomaru?" She asked and his eyes looked up to meet her questioning gaze.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, but he didn't answer. Just sat there, staring her down before turning his eyes ahead, towards the playground. Kagome sat by him and her eyes wandered to where he was now looking.

Rin was chasing Jaken around the playground, having the time of her life. Jaken, for his part, was running around like the crazed demon he was, and Rin was determined to catch him. Kagome smiled at the scene before her, it made her feel warm inside to see the young girl so happy.

"Pups." Sesshomaru suddenly said and Kagome practically jumped.

"Pups?" She asked.

"Yes pups." He answered-.

Kagome sprang up from where she lay, three people surrounded her. One by one, she recognized them as Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha.

"Lay back down, Kagome, I'm giving you the aspirin, but your gonna have to drink this tea too. We just disinfected your wound, but it looks alright. Just let the medicine kick in, and then you should be okay." Miroku was explaining to her and she nodded her understanding.

Miroku handed her two aspirin and a bottle of water, once she choked that down, he handed her a tin mug of tea and she chugged down the lukewarm drink before laying down and closing her eyes, but this time she didn't drift off.

__Human & Demon Relations_ _

Jaken was going through the scrolls for his lord, as he often did when left at the castle. It helped to keep his lord on top of things. He was looking through a set of new documents when a knock sounded at the door. Jaken sighed, it was probably Rin again. Since they'd gotten here she complained that no one played with her and wanted him to play.

Of course, the imp had more important things to do with his time.

"Go on, Rin, I'm busy!" Jaken yelled out when the door slid open. The face of the head of the servants quarters popped in, her face looking middle-aged, yet worn. Her hair was pulled up into a no nonsense type of bun and she was some sort of cat demon.

In all honesty, all types of cat yokai were looked down upon in the west due to the great Inu ruling the province, and cats being the natural enemy of canines-. It was vice versa for the east. However the woman had long earned her right as the servants head. Like a true cat she was finicky and neat, you could always count on her to make things perfect.

"Oh-. Where is Sesshomaru-sama?" She began, looking around. Jaken glared at her, how insulate she was just walking in here.

"What gives you the right to come in here!?" Jaken began when the woman's look of worry met Jaken's eyes.

"The northern lord is here, the other two will arrive shortly." She said and Jaken's eyes went wide.

"And why will the other lords be here?" Jaken asked and the woman looked down, it was clear that she was deeply irritated, but she mustered a clearly fake smile.

"It is because of the meeting that is held every quarter century, between the four major provinces-. I have been preparing the castle for weeks." She began and Jaken couldn't believe it for a second.

"That was today?" He asked more to himself than her. She nodded and couldn't help her frown.

"What shall I do?" She asked.

"Wait, they arrive the day before the meeting, right?" Jaken questioned and she nodded again.

"Yes, there is to be a feast tonight, then rest after their travels and then tomorrow after breakfast the meeting will be held." She answered and Jaken nodded.

This was not good. Lord Sesshomaru was god knows where and how could the imp forget!? He had twenty-five years to prepare!

"Give them the best rooms and create good entertainment. I will be back with our lord before the morning!" Jaken swore to her, and to himself. The middle-aged neko nodded her dismissal and went to attend to the northern lord.

Jaken thought of what he should do. He'd never make it fast enough-. Unless-. He headed towards the stables quickly, if anyone could help him, it was the stable master, Takamori.

__Human & Demon Relations_ _

Kikyo was walking forward. Pushing forward, as always. Her mind drifted to what Naraku had told her. She could take her reincarnation's body, be alive again, and be able to have children-. Her reincarnation's body...

That girl Kagome was pathetic. A wannabe priestess for sure. However, at the same time, Kikyo had already overstepped boundaries with the girl. Kikyo had tried to kill her and she had succeeded in taking her shards. As much as Kikyo wanted to say it was because the girl was incompetent, it wasn't true.

Kikyo only succeeded in taking the shards with help from Naraku's vision inducing toxins and Inuyasha's belief that she could do no evil... Kagome's body-. If she did take it, would she ever have a moment where she didn't doubt Inuyasha's love for her? How many times would Inuyasha call her Kagome after the switch? Would she have to pretend to be the incompetent girl? How angry would Inuyasha be really?

Kikyo sighed as she continued to solider one foot in front of the other. This whole time she had dwelled on what she would do. Really she had no qualms with it, she didn't really like her reincarnation. Okay, that was a lie. Kagome had potential, so much potential. If it wasn't for the fact that everyone claimed they were one and the same, Kikyo would actually like the girl.

Her courage and bravery is unlike most she'd ever known. Even when the girl was shaking with fear, she stood up to what was wrong. The whole thing set Kikyo at unease. She hated her reincarnation because even she liked her, if that made sense. It was unfair that everyone said they were one and the same because they're not.

People flocked around Kagome, wanted to be there for her, be around her. Then, Kagome mothered them all, comforted them. If they were one and the same, then why didn't Kikyo attract people around her? Her whole life she wanted to be that kind of person, but her cold demeanor often pushed people away.

It wasn't like she was trying to push people away, she just had a hard time with interacting. She just wanted to be happy, but no one was helping her get there. Then if she helped Naraku-... Again, she wondered, would Inuyasha ever forgive her? A frown crept onto her face as she stopped and pushed out her senses, feeling for any energy.

A small smile reached her lips, replacing her disdainful expression.

"Inuyasha." Her hanyou was nearby. She used her ability to control soul catchers to send one in his direction. Then he would come to her. Her smile disappeared to become a down-turned line again. Would he ever forgive her if she were to do such a thing?

__Human & Demon Relations_ _

Kagome and Inuyasha were walking at a slow pace behind everyone else. Kagome, because her head still hurt, but she had felt antsy laying there when her body was fully charged with sleep. Inuyasha walked by her, feeling a smidge of guilt. However, he knew he wasn't totally at fault.

Sure, he knew he was being annoying, asking if she sensed jewel shards every other minute, but he had been playing around at the time. Sometimes they liked to just annoy each other. Since they had their talk, he realized she was more like a sibling than even Sesshomaru. They always argued and spat, but at the end of the day, they still loved each other.

Inuyasha looked at the bandages on her head and felt a little bad. Then he told himself it suited her right, sitting him like that, but then he would disagree with that. The beads of subjugation went on him because he attacked her upon their first meeting, if he hadn't of been so foolish-. Then again, if the beads hadn't went on, he would have killed Kagome.

Then he would never know all the simple joys she would bring him... He would have never of known about potato chips-. He would have never had a nail file of his own. Ever since she gave him a nail file he was able to stop biting his toe nails away when they got too long and dug into the ground. Most of all, he would have never of had someone to show him that life doesn't have to always be a fight-.

Sometimes you can find the people who will take care of you, because they want to, because they care about you. Although none of his 'pack' were marked, he imagined this is what it was like. His only pack had been Kikyo, fifty years ago. However, he felt that his small family now was more of a pack then the four days in which Kikyo had actually been a part of his family. He frowned as his mind crept to dark territory.

Sometimes he couldn't help, but to wonder how different things would be if Kagome never came here. He wouldn't have a family. If Kikyo had been revived, she would have been completely swayed by Urusae the witch. Sango would have experienced Naraku's brand of betrayal alone, perhaps Miroku and him would have truly faced off to the death... Shippo would be alone. However, if Kagome never came, none of those things would even matter. He'd still be pinned to that tree.

Inuyasha was staring at Kagome, deep in thought for a good moment.

"What are you staring at?" She finally asked. She wasn't irritated, she was actually interested in wanting to know. Inuyasha gave her a frown.

"Do you ever wonder what it would be like if you never came here?" Inuyasha asked, which brought a frown to Kagome's face as well.

"Well, not really. I'm here, aren't I?" Kagome questioned and Inuyasha nodded to that.

"Kagome the wish has to be pure and the jewel will disappear?" He asked again and she shrugged.

"That's what they say." She told him.

"What will you wish for?" He asked and her frown deepened.

"I don't know, I thought you wanted it." She said and his eyes averted downwards.

"I had wanted to be a full demon, but after being taken over by my demon blood... What if it was just like that? Sometimes I wonder about Sesshomaru, and he saids he has so much control and I never understood." Inuyasha sighed.

"If I became a full demon, I would be powerful, accepted into my family, but is that what I really want?" He questioned out loud. He had thought about it a lot lately, but his thoughts went around in circles.

Telling Kagome, maybe she could help him understand himself better. She always seemed to know him better than himself anyways.

"I just don't know anymore." His eyes met hers again and she looked so concerned.

"I mean, I won't give you the jewel if you don't want it, but you've stayed with me all this time. I was planning on giving it to you." She told him and he looked away again.

"I think you should keep it." He put out and she frowned at him.

"But, how am I supposed to protect it? I wasn't trained since my birth to be a bad ass miko-... Demons will still come for it." Kagome told him and he studied her gaze for a second.

"Well, I'll always be here to protect ya, but aren't you planning to go home when it's complete? There are no demons there." Inuyasha asked, but Kagome shook her head.

"No, Inuyasha, I've decided that when the jewel is complete, if I get a choice, I'm staying here." She said which caused Inuyasha to give her a blank look.

"But you always say your time is better because of techno-whatever and school-." As soon as he said the word 'school', tears began to form in her eyes. He knew he said the wrong thing.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" He started, but she wiped her eyes and shook her head again.

"I got kicked out of my school, Inuyasha." She whispered it. She hadn't been upset about it as much at home, but now the anger and upset came. Inuyasha gave her a confused look.

"What do you mean kicked out?" He didn't understand what she meant.

Kagome sighed, she knew he wouldn't understand. She felt tears begin to pour more profusely from her eyes and she turned her face away. They were still walking a little bit behind Sango and the others and she really didn't want to break down. She didn't want to stop the whole group and make them worry for her. After all, this was a good thing in some sense. At least she could better raise Shippo now.

"Yes, you should be happy, no more tests." Her voice cracked and she just felt so pathetic. This past day and the one before, she'd been nothing but a big cry baby.

"Kagome, what happened?" Inuyasha stopped the both of them with a hand on her shoulder as he came to a halt. He slowly began circling his arms around her, bringing her in for a hug, Surely she needed it.

"I failed too many tests Inuyasha, and missed too much school. They don't think it's worth it to teach me, it costs them money and resources and I wasn't good enough. I wasn't worthy." She explained and now he frowned.

"I did this... I made you fail your school..." he felt horrible. He knew it was selfish of him to stop Kagome from going home, but he knew one day she would leave. He wanted to spend as much time with her as possible before then, but now she decided to stay... because he made her stay too much.

"It's okay, Inuyasha." She was trying to calm down, but Inuyasha wouldn't have it. How could they? Why couldn't she just explain to the people of her time the circumstances? No, she couldn't and he did understand why. However, he wished he could make this right. When they had first met, she had this hunger for knowledge.

Yet, he always tried to smother it out. He thought it was strange for a female to be so educated and wanting to know more. However, as he got to know Kagome, he realized it was just one of her quirks. He wouldn't let it fade away.

"I'll fix this, Kagome, I'll find you a new teacher, I'll-." He started, but she clasped his hands with hers and gave him a sad look that stole the words from his mouth.

"Please, lets not talk about this." She sounded needy with the tone of her request, but Inuyasha nodded his understanding.

"So you plan to stay?" He couldn't help the sad smile forming on his face. He had never wanted her to leave in the first place.

"Yeah, I'm staying. I don't know what I'll do yet, but I'm going to take care of Shippo." Kagome smiled at Inuyasha. Even if it did suck that she got kicked out from school, at least, now she could be there for Shippo.

"Well, I promise Kagome that after all this is over, if everything works out-. I'll check up on you, I always will." Inuyasha said and Kagome shook her head.

"It's fine Inuyasha, you go do what you want with Kikyo after this." She told him and a frown formed on his face.

"I wish you and Kikyo didn't hate each other." Inuyasha sighed, but a confused look gathered onto Kagome's face.

"I don't hate Kikyo. I mean, it's awkward, but there's only one person I hate and that's Naraku." Kagome told him and Inuyasha nodded his head in agreement, before he looked around and lowered his voice to whisper when he saw the cost is clear.

"Kagome, Miroku has been in worse pain. If we don't kill Naraku soon, he'll die." Inuyasha said and she nodded her head in agreement.

"I don't know how we'll defeat him, but we have to." Kagome agreed and Inuyasha nodded. Sure, him and Miroku had a spat, but the monk had been there for him in the past. Inuyasha knew he was being despicable, the way he was treating Kagome. He deserved what Miroku told him, which brought him back to-.

"I never meant to call you a whore... I didn't mean it..." Inuyasha finally said. He was so wrong to say that to her. Kagome gave him a sad look.

"It's okay, I think it was your demon trying to take control." Kagome said and Inuyasha frowned at that.

"What do you mean?" He asked and she sighed.

"Your eyes were flashing back and forth to red. It happens sometimes when you get angry, since the first transformation." Kagome explained to him and Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head and a look of worry came across his face.

"But, I have the tesseiga on me-." He said and Kagome shrugged.

"I don't know Inuyasha, I don't know why it's happening, but even though you said those things, I know it wasn't you. I care about you, and I won't leave for something that isn't your fault." She had thought about it before. As did Sango and Miroku, they eventually all talked about it.

"Kagome, we have to take our shard hunting to the next level." He said and she gave him a look.

"We need a new plan. Miroku will die soon, I might lose control-. We have to defeat Naraku, were out of time." He told her and she nodded her agreement.

"Kagome, there are two other demons I know who want Naraku dead, not including Kagura." Inuyasha said. A light went off in Kagome's head.

"Maybe Kagura could help us somehow too, you know?" Kagome questioned and Inuyasha nodded.

"So Kouga, or Sesshomaru, maybe we can somehow team up with them." Inuyasha said and Kagome looked taken aback.

"What?" She asked and Inuyasha nodded.

"Yeah, if we all split up, I think Sango and Miroku could go with Kouga, you and Sesshomaru, and then me and Kikyo. We could cover a lot more ground." He said and Kagome shook her head.

"How would Miroku and Sango find shards?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha frowned.

"Miroku can kind of sense them, barely, like any other monk." Inuyasha said, but Kagome shook her head.

"They are in a really bad fight for now, if we do somehow do this, mind you, I still have to ask Sesshomaru and he might say no." Kagome began.

"Then I think you should take Sango and Kirara, and I'll take Shippo and Miroku, and Kouga can still look on his own. He's strong, but we couldn't keep up with him." Kagome said and Inuyasha nodded.

"I think Sesshomaru will say yes, keh, if he really does want to court you it would give him a lot more time with you." Inuyasha told her. Kagome blushed at that.

"But we should meet up, trade information, supplies." Kagome suggested and Inuyasha nodded as he looked to be deep in thought.

"Unless of course your fighting at the time of the meetup." Kagome added and Inuyasha sucked on his lip before an idea practically smacked him across the face.

"Tonight is the night of the new moon, the night I become mortal. A night I shouldn't fight on, lets meet up at Kaede's village every new moon." Inuyasha put in and Kagome nodded her agreement.

"Alright, so what if we find Naraku though? Aren't we stronger together?" Kagome asked and Inuyasha frowned.

"Kagome, you should know your powerful. Out of any of us, you were the one to almost kill Naraku." Inuyasha told her and Kagome felt a smile come onto her face. He was complimenting her.

"You can handle it, and I'll try to kill him if I see him, I have many things to avenge." He explained and Kagome placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You know if we do this, things will be way different." She told him and he nodded slowly.

"I know, but we'll always be there for each other. Kaede told me something once-. I could just sense you were in trouble and later when I was thinking about it-. Kaede is so wise, she somehow knew what I was thinking about. She said were connected through the beads of subjugation. Maybe if we practice, we could send each other signals about if were okay or need help." Inuyasha explained and Kagome's whole face brightened up.

"That's the next best thing after phones!" Kagome said and Inuyasha laughed with her. He knew about phones, after being in Kagome's house. He even answered it one time for Kagome's mom, it had been one of Kagome's friends from her time.

"So we'll try tomorrow and the next time you see Sesshomaru, you ask him." Inuyasha said. Kagome let out a small sigh.

"Are you sure your okay with all of this?" She asked and he nodded.

"We can't waste anymore time." He admitted.

"I know, your right. We can't." She answered before looking up at the sky.

"Hopefully Miroku and Sango will be okay with it." She added. Inuyasha allowed his eyes to slip to the sky as well.

"I'm sure they will. They want to defeat Naraku just as much as us." Inuyasha said and Kagome gave one more nod before their talking dimmed down to silence.

__Human & Demon Relations_ _

The wind was whipping against the little imp's face. He was clinging tightly to the reins of the mount he was given. The type of dragon he rode was called a wind-wyrm, a serpent-like dragon that had the ability to control the air around it. Normally they could not be tamed, but Takamori was known for taming exotic creatures such as this one.

Jaken had flown all over the western lands, yet he hadn't sensed his lord's presence. What if his lord was suppressing his aura? Jaken continued to fly around, looking for any sign of his lord. He was starting to venture out of the western lands, becoming desperate. He had to find his lord, this meeting was important. It was as he passed the village at which Inuyasha's forest stood close to, when he felt the slightest hint of his lord's presence. So his lord was suppressing his aura.

He quickly came for a landing at the lake his lord sat by. Jaken was dismounting as he fell due to the tangled mess his feet got caught up in, which had been the reins.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken called out as he quickly worked his legs out of the leather straps and stumbled as he got up.

He stood before his lord and bowed as fierce golden eyes flickered open to acknowledge the imp without words.

"The-the quarter annual meeting. Tomorrow." Jaken hadn't realized how out of breathe he was. He felt somewhat dizzy after flying so fast and coming to a sudden stop. Sesshomaru stood on his two feet and Jaken watched as his lord's cloud began to form under his feet that took the daiyokai to the sky without even one word.

Jaken gaped for a moment before running back to the wind-wyrm and mounting onto it.

"My lord, where are you going? Wait for me!" Jaken called as he tried to fix the reins that were all knotted up

Oh, why did these things always have to happen to him?

__Human & Demon Relations_ _

In the end, Inuyasha had gotten Kagome on his back and they whipped forward. Inuyasha headed too far, but they found a really nice spot to camp at. Inuyasha had waited for the others of their group to catch up for a good hour. Within that time Inuyasha had gathered wood and was currently out hunting. Kagome got the fire going and got water, she was currently boiling said water in a big pot and had a kettle to place on the fire for later.

When the others finally made it, it was much to Kagome's disdain. Sango and Shippo with Kirara were the only ones to show up.

"Where's Miroku?" Kagome asked and Sango's eyes narrowed with anger.

"If you think I'd let that lecher anywhere near me ever again, then you are mistaken!" Sango yelled before stomping off to get her bright pink sleeping bag and furs ready to lay on.

Kagome sighed before looking at Shippo with questioning eyes. Maybe he'd explain exactly what happened to her. Shippo gave Kirara a pat to the head before jumping off and bounding into Kagome's arms.

"Everything was fine til Kirara hit some turbulence and Miroku bumped her on accident. She threw him off Kirara and left him there!" Shippo explained and even Kirara sent a worried glance in Sango's direction.

"She what?" Kagome gasped. How could Sango do that? God knows how far away Miroku is. Kagome was quick to get to her feet as she walked towards Sango.

"You just left Miroku out there!?" Kagome started and Sango gave her a glare.

"He tried to touch me!" Sango stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"He accidentally bumped you!" Kagome interrupted and Sango looked away angrily.

"How would you know? You weren't there." Sango said and Kagome shook her head in disbelief.

"I knew you were angry, but this was wrong. We can't defeat Naraku with you guys acting like this!" Kagome raised her voice and Sango looked taken aback. She had never been on the receiving end of Kagome's wrath.

"Kagome. What's going on?" Inuyasha was back with two rabbits that he dropped near the fire.

"Sango left Miroku miles back in the wild. No food or water-!" Kagome started.

"Yeah and your a bitch who thinks she's all that. Ooh- I'm Kagome. I come from the future and everything in the future is better and your all just savages!" Sango let out and Kagome stared at her for a moment.

She felt tears forming in her eyes and she bit her lip.

"We're all splitting up, to hunt for the shards. Your going with Inuyasha, I'm going with Miroku, so you won't have to deal with Miroku or me anymore, alright Sango?" Kagome choked out before she turned and ran into the forest, her tears were finally coming hard and she couldn't withhold her sobs anymore.

Sango stared after Kagome with remorse. She didn't mean it, but it was already said. She heard Inuyasha sigh.

"Sango. I don't know what's going on, but I'm guessing I have to go find Miroku and get Kagome back now. Could clean these and get them started?" Inuyasha was asking her and she gave him a defiant look before her face softened. Inuyasha looked tired and she knew everyone was tired. They had yet to find Naraku and winter was on it's way, bringing cold winds with it.

"I'm sorry." She whispered and Inuyasha shook his head.

"Keh, it's fine, just stop acting like this, we all hate seeing you this upset." Inuyasha admitted before he raced off into the woods. He only hoped Miroku was okay.

__Human & Demon Relations_ _

Kagome was wandering through the woods, hoping to find Miroku. This was not good, how could Sango leave him out here like this? How could Sango be so mean? Never had Sango said such things to Kagome and Kagome wondered if she really did act superior over her friends... She didn't think she had, but apparently Sango thought different.

Tears welled up in her eyes again. Well, soon it wouldn't matter. Sango won't be traveling with her anymore.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha was calling her and she turned to look at him.

"Yes?" She sniffled and wiped away tears as Inuyasha stopped in front of her.

"Hey, let's get Miroku and go back, alright?" He asked and she nodded.

"We should hurry, I'm losing my senses." He added and she frowned. Why did it have to be this night of all nights that Sango did this? Inuyasha turned around and Kagome got onto his back. Inuyasha turned and scented the air before running as quickly as possible. If he wanted to find Miroku, he'd have to do it quick.

Luckily, it didn't take long to find the monk

When they found him, he was sitting on the ground, holding a stick, drawing things into the dirt. He looked sad and distraught.

"Miroku, come on." Kagome had gotten off Inuyasha's back to stand in front of the monk and offer her hand. He dropped his stick and took her hand.

"I didn't even do anything." He sighed and Kagome gave a sad look.

"We know." Kagome said as she led Miroku to Inuyasha who turned around. Miroku got on his back and before Kagome could climb on, Inuyasha turned around and grabbed Kagome bridal style.

"It'll be faster this way, we have to hurry." Inuyasha was worried he wouldn't make it back. They'd have to camp separately from the others and he didn't want that.

However, his worrying was in vain because with the haste he took, he had yet to turn human by the time they were back. Once back they were happy to smell the scent of mouth watering stew. Sango was the best at making it, other than Kaede of course. Miroku wouldn't even look at Sango and Kagome pulled him to the side.

"Miroku. Were going to split up. You, Shippo and me, and Sesshomaru if he agrees, and Inuyasha, Sango, Kikyo, and Kirara. We need to cover more ground to defeat Naraku." Kagome said and Miroku looked over at Inuyasha who was helping Sango with getting bowls and utensils ready.

"Your okay with that?" Miroku asked and Kagome gave him a questioning glance.

"With Inuyasha traveling with Kikyo?" He added to clear the confusion. Kagome shook her head.

"He loves Kikyo. We agreed not to interfere in each others relationships as long as we are both safe." Kagome explained and Miroku nodded.

"Miroku, Kagome." Sango's voice interrupted them as the slayer stopped near by with the bowls of stew in hand.

"I'm sorry for my behavior. I don't know what's come over me." She said as she handed them the food and some chopsticks.

"I hope you'll forgive me Kagome, and I shouldn't have left you there, for that I am sorry." Sango spoke first to Kagome then Miroku before turning. Without awaiting any sort of answer she stalked away and laid down on her sleeping bag, pulling the furs over her, not even eating. Kagome sighed as she picked at her food.

"Things can only get better, right?" She asked as she picked at a piece of rabbit and ate it.

"Kagome." Inuyasha came over to her.

"Hmm?" Kagome asked and Inuyasha frowned.

"Kikyo is here, I'm going to tell her what's going on." Inuyasha said and Kagome nodded.

"Just be safe, stay with her tonight if your not back before changing human, I don't want anything happening to you." Kagome said.

"I know, I'll see you later, or tomorrow." he said and Kagome gave him a smile before grabbing his hand and giving it a squeeze.

"Be safe, Inuyasha." She said before releasing him and he stalked off into the treeline.

"Your really letting him go?" Miroku questioned.

"I'm really letting him go." Kagome answered.

__Human & Demon Relations_ _

When Inuyasha finally came upon Kikyo, she was in a pitiful heap on the ground. Tears slipped from her eyes and they wouldn't stop coming. When he showed up, her face rose to see him, but her tears did not wane.

"Kikyo, what's wrong!?" Inuyasha was quick to scoop her into his arms and hold her close, but she shook her head.

She couldn't tell him, she couldn't say anything. Would he really betray her again? Even if it was him that might hurt her, she sought the warm comfort of his arms. She wanted him to never let her go.

__Human & Demon Relations_ _

Naraku watched through Kanna's mirror as Kikyo was held in Inuyasha's loving embrace. If only he could make her want Kagome's body more. It was through a child born of Kikyo that he could ensure his survival. Even if she worked hard to cleanse her soul, their remained the pit of blackness within her clay heart from when she first awoke. With that, and her terrible want for a child, he could survive indefinitely, without worry.

All he had to do was play his cards right. He had to make Kikyo want it. He had to make her tire of fighting, tire of seeing Inuyasha getting hurt, most of all, he had to make her grow jealous and angry with her reincarnation. He had to make Kikyo believe that Kagome had everything Kikyo could never have. It was practically true already, wasn't it?

"My lord." A masculine voice asked from the hallway. Naraku looked up at the figure, almost identical to himself. His hair came out in waves just as Naraku's did and if you didn't know any better, you could mistake the two.

"Have you found one that can do it?" Naraku asked and his incarnation nodded.

"Yes, she will be here in a few days, as for the eastern lands, your plan is already working. That leopard came back and told me his lord is willing to ally with us for the time being." The incarnation said and Naraku let a small smile slip as his eyes stared into space. Soon everything would be in place, he would gain a massive amount of power by absorbing a horde of demons, then his ability to survive would be given to Kikyo.

He knew Kikyo would never agree, but she didn't have to. It is why he chose her. Her want for a child was enough that she would still keep the child once he was through with it.

"Good, continue watching the east and be ready to return at a moments notice." Naraku ordered before the incarnation bowed and left his presence. Another, almost identical to the one before, if not for her curves and longer hair stepped forward.

"And what ever I shall I do?" She questioned with sarcastic tone as she held Naraku's gaze.

"Off to the western palace with you, go now." Naraku gestured her off before she bowed and turned to leave. He was happy with his two newest creations.

They were twins of sorts who highly represented himself, not only that, but they craved misfortune. They followed his bidding without question and his only complaint was that they liked to torture their prey more than ordered. Then again, who was he to judge?

Naraku enjoyed both physically and emotionally destroying people, where as Naru only enjoyed emotional torture and Kyou preferred dishing out the physical. As far as Naraku was concerned, they were his most favored children other than his precious Kanna yet. However, Kanna was still his favorite and would remain so.

The void that was the little girl held an empty aura, an aura of nothingness. He felt soothed by it and kept her around almost always. She was the first incarnation to be protected as he could deal with Kagura being killed, but not his precious little Kanna.

_Forever Changing_

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Disclaimer:* I own nothing. Rumiko Takahashi and viz media own the something that is the subject of this story. So without further ado, go support the original anime and manga, of which I definitely DON'T own.
> 
> Japanese terms:  
> Daiyokai: great demon  
> Hanyou: Half demon  
> Houshi: Monk  
> Inu: Dog  
> Miko: Priestess  
> Ningen: Human  
> Onna: Girl  
> Ookami: Wolf  
> Taijiya: Slayer  
> Yokai: Demon(I use this term to describe demonic auras and if I use it otherwise, it is when I use the term 'lesser yokai' which are the bull-crap weak demons Naraku always uses.)

After night fall had hit and Sesshomaru still hadn't made it to his castle, he decided that he had to go by his faster form of transportation. Usually, he liked traveling on his cloud because it was an even pace, but not slow in any way, however, at this moment in time it just wasn't fast enough.  
He had to stop and land before letting his yokai burst out around him and he used it to greatly enhance his speed. Those who saw him would only see a beam of light, he was much more fast that anyone's eyes could make out. However, with this form, he used up more energy as well as put his appearance off kilter.  
He was known for his constant pristine look. By the time he made it back, his hair would be windswept and his face would have some color. Going at such speeds for such long periods were rather cold against his face due to the winds. However, he had to make it back before morning and have proper time to clean up.  
He couldn't believe he'd forgotten. They always had twenty-five years to prepare. Hopefully the preparations for the entertainment and food were already in progress, or else he would be very unhappy. He had many who worked under him and found it hard to believe that no one reminded him til now.  
With his new speed, he found he was quickly coming upon his castle and slowed down to a halt, letting himself walk the rest of the way. He was in no mood to be asked why he was running at such speed. His soldiers would be on standby thinking they were under attack. However, as he found some strange brown stain on his haori, his nose very slightly scrunched in disgust.  
He decided he wouldn't waste time with the soldiers or the guards, he'd take the secret entrance straight to his study. So he set a long stride to keep a good pace as he completely avoided the city that stood outside his castle, and rounded to the western wall of the stone gate placed around his keep. His eyes crept along the stone wall til he found what he was looking for.  
A crack in the wall, in the shape of a crescent. He stood in front of it before turning around and counting twenty paces. Then he knelt to the ground and pressed the tip of his finger to a fang, puncturing it just enough to bleed. He smeared his blood against the ground and it revealed that the ground was actually an illusion. There against the ground sat an old, decrepit, ancient-looking, wooden cellar-like door that Sesshomaru pulled open, revealing steps.  
He began to descend down said steps til he was low enough to shut the door. Once shut, the illusion would automatically kick back in, so he simply stalked down the long, decrepit tunnel made of stone. There was a terrible draft and it was dark, but his vision was not limited to the light, so he could easily see. He avoided all the cobwebs and decided he would send Jaken to clean this hallway up, maybe put in some torches, maybe Rin could think of someway to liven it up.  
They were the only two others than himself, his mother, and Myoga the flea that knew of this secret entrance to the castle, but he used it often. He enjoyed avoiding unnecessary chatter with every single person in his city and castle. It was annoying to say the least, especially when he was less than pleased on his matter of appearance.  
So with how often he used the entrance, he felt it could be brightened up a little, after all, it was a part of his castle, linked directly to his study where all his most important things were located. To many it would seem unprotected, but his bloodline were the only ones who could activate the door to open, it was an ancient blood magic that his ancestors knew how to use. Some blood magic still existed, but the most powerful blood magic were the enchantments such as that door, strengthened by the blood of every new generation.  
Even if the door appeared to be made of rotting wood, it held as strong as the earth itself and was impenetrable. He had tried to break it down with sheer force before and it would not budge. He finally came to the end of the hall and slid the door open. He stepped inside, putting the door back in place, it was disguised as a bookshelf.  
Once he was done with that, he decided first things first, he was out of energy and he felt grimy after traveling so fast. Many times, random insects had died on impact coming into contact with him, yet another reason he didn't like using it for long distances. He went to the door leading to the main hallway and slid it open, looking for anyone. He saw a random servant and called out to her.  
"Bring Hazana, immediately." It was a simple order, but the little servant took the time to get onto her knees and press her hands, chest, and nose against the ground.  
"Of course, my lord!" She sounded so enthusiastic. He wanted to role his eyes, but refrained, as always. Why must his servants waste time in getting him what he wants with such ludicrous acts?  
He knew he had their loyalty by them simply doing as he asked, but no, the little servant stayed in place and he knew she would not remove herself from the spot til he was out of sight. Sometimes, it was just too much. Yes, some people he wanted to grovel to him, but they were the ones who were not loyal to him, those that do not respect him. It was to make a point.  
However, he knew his own servants were loyal, or else they wouldn't be his servants. He slid the door of his study shut again and sat down on a cushy pillow on the floor before he picked up some papers and looked at them. It didn't seem good, an unknown faction with seemingly endless hordes of lesser yokai were running rampant in the southern lands, burning, destroying, and killing anything they could get their hands on.  
By the looks of these reports, they would enter into the western lands soon. Knowing that Hirigana has dealt with this problem for more than ten years with no help, Sesshomaru knew the old turtle would ask for aid and he would use the hordes of lesser yokai entering the western lands as an advantage to his argument.  
No matter how many the old turtle lord managed to kill with his army, the lesser yokai seemed to double in numbers every time. For every lesser yokai killed, two would take their place, the numbers were growing to an all new high. Sesshomaru wondered how bad it truly was, as soon, his own lands would be plagued by it.  
However, he had a knack for who was doing it. The problem was, he didn't really have any sound proof of it as of now, so he couldn't bring it up just yet, he would have to wait. However, he knew Naraku seemed to always have hordes of lesser yokai with him, Sesshomaru did not believe it was coincidence, he believed Naraku was behind the attacks in the southern lands. What Sesshomaru didn't understand, was where were all these lesser yokai coming from? It didn't make sense.  
"Sesshomaru-sama?" A middle-aged cat demon of sorts opened the sliding door to his study.  
"Hazana-." But before he could begin his order, she interrupted him.  
"My lord, the other three lords have arrived and have been given the usual rooms. At dinner they ate the finest food and we did the play about the western land's origins as planned. They seemed mostly amused, but insisted on seeing you. I told them you were in an important meeting concerning the Shikon phenomenon." She explained and he nodded.  
It was good that she gave him a briefing on what happened and he was happy for her little lie. Of course, she had no idea where he was, but she didn't earn her place as the head of the servants quarters by ever wasting his time. She had always felt she had to prove more since she was found near the castle as a kitten and brought in. He could tell her demon-line was weak, her appearance aged quickly, and as a neko, many hated her.  
She always did better than anyone else, she wanted to prove that just because she was neko, it didn't mean she was any less than the other servants. She had risen from the lowest to the highest rank you can be for someone of her standing. She now ate the best food and drank good wine, and that is why although neko, he trusted her.  
She was smart too, saying he was at a meeting about the Shikon phenomenon. The Shikon phenomenon was once only when many demons would wreak havoc trying to get the jewel, but since the jewel became jewel shards-. Demons everywhere thought that if they could get a shard, they were the most powerful demon, they would wreak havoc in their lands and challenge the true provincial rulers of their rights to rule.  
However, any demon using the shards for power is weak. To be a ruler you must have power of your own, not power from an object. To need outside power made you weak. He got back to the subject at hand.  
"Have a bath prepared and food, get a more formal kimono ready to go, I don't want to see anyone during this time." He ordered and Hazana gave a quick nod of her head before shutting his door and heading off.  
Sesshomaru sat there waiting for her to return. However, the thought of power had him thinking of his little miko. She was a powerful being, but he couldn't help but wonder if she was okay. The half breed had hurt her, yet he, Sesshomaru, still left. However, he had to attend this meeting, he could not skip it, it has been this way forever, since before he was even born.  
Yet, he could feel a nagging in the back of his mind. As he thought of her, he worried for her safety. He was not there, he had no idea if she was safe or not. Even Rin and Jaken, he could sense them. They were marked as his pack and were therefore under his protection. However, his connection with Jaken was mostly cut off, for obvious reasons. With Rin, he kept his connection to her strong, to be sure that she was safe. He would feel if she was being hurt.  
However, Kagome was not marked as his pack. He had at a point wanted to simply sexually subdue her and then leave, but he could not stand the thought of her being mistreated or hurt. He was willing to let her become a part of his pack, even her fox. Then she would truly have protection as his brother did not even mark her or any of his pack for that matter. They weren't even really pack, even if the hanyou ran it like one.  
Of course, if the little miko was a part of his pack then it might make it easier for him too. He was looking for Naraku to make him pay for all he has done, and he knew that Kagome could sense the shards. Perhaps Kagome could locate the vile hanyou with the use of her powers.  
'And she could be our alpha bitch, Rin would be protected.' His beast spoke out, but instead of denying it this time, Sesshomaru slightly nodded his head.  
'Your right, but she cannot control her abilities, she must be trained before she can take position as my alpha bitch.' Sesshomaru answered back to his beast. His beast felt exhilarated, never had he thought that the rational Sesshomaru would ever agree with him on this. It gave him hope that if he stuck to his guns, eventually Kagome would indeed be his mate.  
'Then we will need to find both someone who is a powerful fighter, but does not hate humans enough to kill her 'on accident', and a miko to train her priestess abilities.' The beast replied. Much to the beast's amusement, his rational side agreed again.  
'Yes, we will need both if she is to become stronger, it is not good to only train only your body or only your mind. She must train both as we have.' Sesshomaru answered.  
'However, we made the offer for only if the half breed hurts her again, what if he doesn't? She will not join us.' His beast felt a little down in that aspect.  
'It is only a matter of time before the half breed harms her again and then she will join us.' Sesshomaru replied.  
'No, she was hesitant on the subject, because you dislike humans.' The beast replied. Sesshomaru felt annoyed at this.  
'You hate humans too.' He replied, but his beast chuckled.  
'Rin is human. Even the humans that travel with Kagome do not seem so bad. Most humans are despicable and weak, yet, are there not despicable and weak demons too? I have come to the decision that good and bad, powerful and weak exist on both sides of the spectrum, however, Kagome is far from being a human. Humans cannot hold that amount of power and you know it, stop denying it.' His beast put out, Sesshomaru almost growled aloud with frustration, but as always, refrained.  
'If she isn't a human, then what is she?' Sesshomaru questioned, as he was sure his beast would be unknowing.  
'Unknown spirits watch and follow her, she imparts courage and bravery to all those who come across her, her aura is massive, she is a vessel of power that surpasses our own, tell me, have you ever heard of a human with such characteristics?' The beast asked and a frown visibly formed on Sesshomaru's lips. For so long, he denied she was anything, but human. He wouldn't listen-. But as he thought about it, he was brought back.  
"Do you know why we dislike the human race, Sesshou-chan?" His mother had been speaking to him after she slaughtered several monks for seemingly no reason. He looked at his mother and shrugged, bored as always. Although he was seventy-six years old, his body suited that of a twelve year old and he far surpassed any his age in not only knowledge, but tactic.  
"Long ago, humans did not exist. Only gods and demons did. We lived harmoniously with the gods, til one day many demons turned on the mother of the gods, Ro'Mida. They wanted her father to rule over the lands instead of her, but they betrayed her. She gave us the earth and water, she gave us the air we breathe within our lungs." His mother explained and Sesshomaru stared at her, waiting for her to finish the story.  
"So the all powerful goddess, Ro'Mida, ripped away their abilities. All of the traitors and their children, and their children's children would have a disease that would make them age quickly and die. She took away there powers and it is why there is no mortal as strong and capable as a demon. It is why we hate humans, they deserve nothing."  
"They are nothing but the descendants of traitor demons and they should all die. That would have been a better punishment, but the goddess wanted them to live with it." She explained and Sesshomaru frowned at her. Being young still, he had made the early decision to never anger the gods. To have your demon blood taken away from you sounded like a horror indeed.  
"Sesshomaru-sama?" Hazana slid the door open, startling him from his thoughts. She came in quickly and set a platter of raw meats and seeds atop a small wooden table that was only a foot in height at most.  
"A hot bath has been drawn in your private bathing quarters and a suitable kimono for the morning's events has been placed on your bed." The neko informed him.  
"Very good, you've done well." He praised her, as she was one of his only servants that didn't bother him more than needed.  
"Also, mi'lord, I thought it best to inform you that many of the other children have been picking on your ward, Jaken won't do anything about it and it is not my place to do so." She admitted and he gave a nod that he heard her.  
She gave a curt nod of her own, before sliding the door shut, leaving his presence. As soon as she was gone, he couldn't help himself any longer. He picked his meat up by hand and was quick to devour it, before popping handfuls of seeds into his mouth. After he licked off the leftover blood and seeds that stuck to his fingers, relishing the taste.  
After that, it was time to bathe, so he was quick to stand up. Leaving his mess for a servant to clean up, he made his way to the hall. He was happy to see no one, he did not want to be seen in this condition. He was less than perfect at the moment and it wouldn't do for his people to see him in such a state. He hurried off to his room and once, there went into his private bathing chambers.  
There was a hot spring outside the city, but there were none within the castle. However, the southern lands castle was known for having several built-in onsen. Such an extravagant thing was not possible in his own castle as it was there. Even so, his parents put every expense into giving him the perfect quarters.  
It was a tradition passed down within his family. As soon as your heir was born, the parents would begin the construction of the perfect room for that child. Over time, a collection of items would be left there for the heir to inherit and who would know what you like better than your own parents?  
However, he knew that his over the top bathing room was his mother's idea. She had been the one to always constantly complain that there was no built-in onsen. His father on the other hand, had always been rather plain, not to say his mother was in any way gaudy, but she had a good eye for decorating. There was a bathing vessel carved out of the wood of an ancient tree.  
It had been one of the ancients, such as the god tree or Bokusenou. Humans had tried to chop it down to use it's wood to build, but when their in-superior metals could not hack into it, they had settled to burn it, figuring that it had demonic powers. The tree did hold demonic powers, but it was not any harm to the ignorant humans who so readily murdered an ancient being as he slumbered.  
It was his father that Bokusenou had entrusted this information with and both his parents had claimed revenge. From what he knew, the tree's spirit had accepted his mother as it's savior and for her reward, she asked for such a silly favor-. She wanted to carve the dead tree into a bathing vessel that would help heal and return strength to those who bathed within it. It now sat in his bathing room, it was a ring of the tree, making it circular as the tree had been so massive. On the outside were intricate carvings depicting inuyokai hunting on the night of the summer solstice, inlaid with silver to ward off spirits who would try to use the tub's power. Sesshomaru let his head shake again.  
Although he thought his mother ridiculous for asking for this as a reward, when she could of had so many other things, it had been most beneficial to him. He slowly de-clothed, something he liked to do alone as it was more difficult for him to do alone, but he did not like others dressing or fussing over him. He did not like people looking upon his naked body because his stub of an arm. He hated it and the only person he didn't mind to have looking upon him was his miko.  
She did not seem to care about his disability and never had her eyes lingered there. Then again, she was there when it happened. She had seen him lose his arm with her very own eyes and he wondered why he felt it was okay for her to see him. He should feel even more ashamed because she watched him fail.  
How could Inuyasha impair him to such a degree when he was in his strongest, most powerful form? His true form. Thinking back, he hadn't expected tesseiga to work for the cocky half breed, and when it did... Perhaps he, himself had been too cocky. There were moments he could have killed Inuyasha, but he couldn't. There had been a time when they were closer, of course, the hanyou was always weak and even then they didn't get along too well.  
However the difference was that Inuyasha's sole purpose was finding a way to become a full demon. Sesshomaru had agreed that if Inuyasha found a way, he would be accepted, but then the hanyou decided to do so by obtaining the jewel. Sesshomaru had voiced his dislike for the idea, but Inuyasha had the Shikon phenomenon and there was no stopping the idiot.  
Sesshomaru had expected to hear his brother wound up dead. He did not expect to hear that his brother was going to betray their bloodline completely by ridding himself of his demon blood. His brother had planned to become human and live out his ningen life with the priestess who protected the jewel. He found humor in that, now it was he, Sesshomaru, who found interest in the Shikon miko.  
However, Kagome was unlike other priestess's. She did not limit herself to helping humans, she helped all she could. She also did not wish to change the way anyone is, such as the late Shikon miko did. Yet, his brother still followed the dead one around, even as the corpse she is.  
Sesshomaru wondered if Inuyasha were to ever get the jewel, would he wish to be human or would he wish the dead one to be alive again? Perhaps the half breed would wish that things with his priestess worked out, fifty years ago. As Sesshomaru let himself think of this, as he continued to struggle with the tight knot in his obi, he realized that no matter what, he could not let the hanyou make a wish.  
If Inuyasha wished for things to work out fifty years ago, Kagome would never travel back in time, or so he assumed. He was not blind, her being the Shikon miko and time traveling definitely proved that she had some sort of destiny to fulfill, but if she didn't, would she never travel back in time? Then they would never meet. Then, if Inuyasha wished for the dead one to be alive again, what would happen to Kagome?  
He was already confused as to how the dead one even existed, it was common knowledge among the educated demon class that the same soul cannot exist twice in the same plain of time. So therefore, it made no sense that Kagome could still be alive at the same time as Kikyo if Kagome was truly Kikyo's reincarnation. The whole situation was confusing to him and he didn't really understand how they both existed at the same time now. Perhaps Kagome wasn't really the dead ones reincarnate?  
Finally, his patience was used up, he did not have time for this. He took a claw to his obi and decided to just cut the damn thing off. He reminded himself to never knot it this tight ever again, as it was impossible for him to take out know. Mokomoko was of no use for such a task. Once he was relieved of his sash, he shrugged off his haori and settled to just tug his pants off without untying them, it was faster that way. He kicked his boots off with his pants and flexed his toes, they felt terribly sore and he knew he'd have to file down his toe claws again. It hurt against the inside of his boots, though he would never complain about it.  
He inched his way over to his intricate tub to see that small blossoms had been placed in the water. It was steamy and finally reaching the perfect temperature at which to bathe in. The water had become a deep purple, not from the flowers, but the magical essence of the tree from which the tub was carved. He carefully slipped in and sat, as around the rim was a pedestal with a sank-in middle so you could comfortably relax your feet. He let out a small sigh of content.  
He had once believed that only a good soak in this tub could bring him such relaxation, but his little miko had proved that theory wrong. He would admit that her aura was much more relaxing than the water in this tub could ever be, but he was still happy with the comfort he was currently provided. Then a thought slipped into his head, an idea that surely wasn't a good one.  
However, as he poured a mixture of essences in a long, green, tubular flask over his head and onto his hair and left it to work it's magic, he allowed himself to entertain the thought. If he could have the miko, with him, in the tub... That was a nice thought indeed. He still wondered what she looked like completely bare, at this point he had yet to see her most private of places. She had been hidden away by provocative, lacy garments.  
She was so tempting, but he wanted her to always remember her time with him as her best time. The best time of her life. If she were to regret it, it would not be. However, at this point, he wanted to take her into his pack. She was an ally to be had, that much his beast finally convinced him, she convinced him. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to commence into a sexual relationship with her, he wanted her help in a sense.  
Rin would be much more safe if Kagome were to be his alpha bitch. Then again, he could barely resist her. Even if he could not have her all the way, he could not resist touching her, tasting her skin, she was so innocent and sweet and still the idea that every time he succeeded in making her mewl those sweet little sounds of enjoyment, he was dirtying her purity, he relished in the idea of it. Not only that, but knowing that she was more powerful than him. He knew it, his beast knew it, he was not sure if she knew it, but to subdue such a creature was a turn on in itself, he wanted to feel her wrath.  
He wanted to fight her, gain her confidence, he wanted with her what was expected of an inuyokai female. He knew that he would not be given that by his little miko, for she was human. Before his beast could even argue, he settled that even if she isn't human, she was raised like one and would not understand their customs. She may think she knows all about demons and is so accepting, but she knew nothing.  
She knew a fraction of the common demonic mannerisms of all demons, but many mannerisms were specific to each type of demon. Some were similar or shared the same things with others, but they all had their differences. He was sure that she would be disturbed at some inu mannerisms, but it did not change his mind. There was no doubt, he could never mate her. She could never provide him the things a proper inuyokai mate would, but she would make a wonderful alpha bitch.  
Plus, she was only human. His people badly wanted him to take a mate, but he could wait til she died, or grew old. Then it would not be so bad, she couldn't be angry if she wasn't alive.  
"Mi'lord." There was a tap on the door and he heard Hazana speaking over the rice cloth door.  
"There is only one more hour til the meeting." She said before he heard her walking away and he knew he had to hurry to get dressed. He dipped his head under and quickly washed out the essences he let soak in his hair before he got out and used the force of pushing and pulling his yokai from his body to create friction to dry his body quickly.  
Once he was sure Hazana was gone, he stepped into his bedroom to see the stiff-fabric kimono that was customary to wear during the meeting. It was easy to shrug it on, it was just the sash that was a problem, however he quickly solved it. It was not unheard of to wear a haori over the stiff kimono, so he did a quick knot, deciding that when the time came, he'd save some time by just hacking the damn sash off.  
He went into his closet and grabbed a white haori with his crest on the back and slipped it on. He sucked in to turn his sash around, effectively hiding the sloppy knot. After that, he got his shoes on and ignored the pain in his toes from his claws scraping against the hard, leathery material. He went to his full sized mirror and grabbed a comb, pulling it quickly through his barely damp hair.  
This is how he kept it perfectly straight. The essences cleaned it and made it easy to manage, and combing it when it was barely damp made it so perfect. That was his secret and it wasn't even difficult. If anything, dressing took him the longest and only because his disability. He had no intentions of dawdling once ready, so he left his room and headed straight for the counselors chamber where the meeting would be held.  
He went into the room to find he was the first there and he was happy for it. He sat in silence as he waited and wondered what would be spoken of this time. Last time, it had been about the dry season that was effecting everyone, but the northern lands. Keakoe had shared his secret of appeasing the water and earth spirits to guarantee rich soil and a bountiful year. It had worked.  
"I see the pup is finally out of his meeting." Came a gruff voice, it was deep, but more rich than baritone.  
"Lord Keakoe." Sesshomaru acknowledged with a nod.  
"Lord Sesshomaru." Keakoe nodded back before he took a seat, at the northern end of the table. Sesshomaru was already seated at the western seat.  
"So, how was your harvest this year?" Keakoe asked, his long brown hair in a coiled braid bobbed as he spoke, his stubbly face expressing his sincerity.  
"Fine." Sesshomaru answered. He did not ask the northern lord of his harvest and the northern bear lord knew why. It saddened him to this day, to see Sesshomaru like this. Keakoe had been close to Inutaisho, during the war with the east, the north and west became quick allies. Keakoe could still remember when Sesshomaru was a child, and although he always had an air of indifference around him, he had held love in his heart.  
Then, when his mother was banished and soon after, his father died, the spirit within him was crushed. Keakoe was not one to pry, but he was sure that the inu pup closed himself off as a way to protect himself. He lost the two people he cared most for and then he was forced into a position that he was much too young for, he wasn't ready yet.  
However, Sesshomaru became a fierce ruler and his people flourished. The young inu lord had thwarted those who sought to control him because they thought him too young and weak. However, the bear was sad to see him this way, because to love was not a weakness. Keakoe was sure if Sesshomaru could find a mate, maybe he could find happiness. The inu lord had surely been on his own for much too long.  
"Blessings of Ro'Mida, lord Sesshomaru, lord Keakoe." The next voice that came was deeply baritone and raspy.  
"Lord Hirigana." Keakoe said and the old turtle demon with whitening hair, and a receding hairline nodded at the bear demon, whom nodded back.  
"Lord Hirigana." Sesshomaru also acknowledged as was customary. Hirigana took a seat, at the southern end of the table. Sesshomaru droned out the chatter between the old turtle demon and the middle-aged bear with his own thoughts.  
"Lord Sesshomaru, lord Keakoe, lord Hirigana." The last provincial lord finally entered the room.  
"Lord Natsuo." The old turtle demon and bear said at the same time. Sesshomaru's eyes drifted over to the tiger.  
"Lord Natsuo." He acknowledged and the newly lord, the young tiger took his seat at the eastern end of the table. This was the tiger demon's first quarter annual meeting to attend. His skin was colored with a golden tan and black stripe markings covered him. His hair fell in voluminous, red curls just past his shoulder blades.  
"And the meeting begins." Hirigana stated, the eldest lord being the one to state the beginning and end of the conference between lords.  
Human & Demon Relations  
When Inuyasha awoke, it was bright. It was already late morning and Inuyasha looked to see Kikyo in his arms.  
"Mm, Kikyo, wake up." He gently nuzzled her awake. She had been so upset last night, but now it was morning. He had to get back to his friends and tell them that Kikyo was down with their plan. She was at least willing to let Sango travel with them.  
However, until him and Kagome made their connection stronger with the beads of subjugation, he could not commence their plan.  
"Inu-... Yasha?" Kikyo yawned as she sat up and blinked at him.  
"I have to get going, I'll see you again real soon." He started.  
"Do you really have to go already?" She started, her tone becoming morose.  
"Well, yeah, Kikyo, I have to tell them that your okay with the plan and we have to get ready." He said as he began pulling away from her embrace.  
"Wait, Inuyasha." Kikyo grabbed his wrist and he looked at her.  
"Stay with me just a little longer? Please?" She asked him. Inuyasha could see that whatever upset her yesterday, it still saddened her.  
His eyes softened as he took her back into his arms.  
"I love you, Kikyo." He pronounced and she buried her face against his chest.  
"And I love you, Inuyasha." She said against his skin as he nuzzled his face into her hair, taking in her scent. Even if she smelled like clay and ash, he would make himself love that scent, because he loved Kikyo.  
Human & Demon Relations  
Naraku watched as his undead miko and the hanyou embraced each other. He felt revulsion climb through him and it angered him beyond belief. Didn't Kikyo want to be with Inuyasha? Why had she not given her agreement to him yet. She needed to become human and pregnant for his plans to work, it was the only way.  
It seemed the gods were always against him. Why could things never go as planned? Always, someone showed up and ruined things, but not this time. This time he would make Kikyo bend to his will. He would do whatever it took, because then he would survive no matter what. Kikyo was the key to his immortality, she just didn't know that yet.  
It would be simple, after Inuyasha impregnated her, he would kill the hanyou and then she would keep the child at any cost. It would be the last thing she would have left of her precious lover. Then he would make her submit and with her new human body, she could eventually produce him his own children, until he found a proper demoness to mate that is. Kikyo would only bring him hanyou, but he had long dreamt of playing with his little undead priestess.  
He wanted to touch her and hurt her, he wanted to make her scream and cry, and most of all, he wanted to spend himself within her and defile her womb with his seed. He had long awaited for the time he could and now that it was nearing, he would not lose his chance.  
"Naraku." Kagura opened the sliding bamboo door to the dark room Naraku kept himself in.  
"What is it!?" He hissed at her. He was in no mood for this.  
He was spending time with his Kanna watching his Kikyo betray him with another man. It was a good thing, because she would need Inuyasha's child within her, but it will make punishing her for it all the more fun for him later.  
"Yakujo is on his way to the meeting point." She informed him and Naraku's angry eyes cleared to that of determination.  
This plan had yet to begin, but it also had yet to fail. Perhaps everything would go according to his plotting this time around.  
"That's enough Kanna, make sure your sister does not sneak off somewhere." Naraku said as he stood. The image of Kikyo and Inuyasha vanished from Kanna's mirror as she lowered it. Naraku left the room quickly to get his baboon pelt and then he was out of here, he had someone to meet.  
"Who do you think Yakujo is anyways?" Kagura asked Kanna and the void child looked at her.  
"I am not supposed to tell." Kanna began and Kagura turned away disappointingly.  
"But he is the eastern lord's general." Kanna added. Kagura looked at the girl in astonishment for a moment. She was betraying Naraku's orders.  
"Yeah, does he plan to work with the eastern lands or is he going to try and kill them or what?" Kagura decided maybe Kanna might tell her more, but the young girl shrugged.  
"I don't know yet. He hasn't told me." Kanna said before walking past Kagura out of the room. Kagura stood there contemplating what she was told for a moment. What did Naraku want with the eastern land's general?  
Human & Demon relations  
"So, a few years ago, Hirigana and I started a project." Keakoe, bear of the north started.  
"To more officially accept humans under our domain." Keakoe informed them.  
"That's sounds stupid!" Natsuo started, but was given a glare by said bear demon.  
"Natsuo, you are lord of the east now, perhaps you should start acting like it." The bear growled out. The tiger demon lowered his eyes, he knew better than to anger the Lord of the north. For the past one hundred years there had been no wars between the four great lands of Japan. Their had been lesser wars between the tribes and others who thought they had land right. They were all beneath them, their petty squabbles meant nothing.  
"By working with humans, they respect us, pay tribute for protection, it's helped stop the meaningless butchering of both kinds alike. In order to flourish we need to learn to work together." The turtle demon stated. Sesshomaru still said nothing, his mind elsewhere now, his mind slipping away to other thoughts.  
"We want to set it as a full provincial law to work out a deal with the humans in our lands. Tribute for protection and to assign a team containing at least one reliable human and a reliable yokai to settle the reported situations that arise between humans and demons." Keakoe said, his voice filled with authority.  
"I agree on this matter." The turtle, Hirigana said.  
"You are both much more wise than me, if it's what you both think best, so be it." The tiger, Natsuo said, trying to sound more 'lordly', though he was taking it a bit too far.  
"What say you, Sesshomaru?" Keakoe asked. Sesshomaru let his eyes flicker up, hearing his name. He could see that their was a vote, three white stones set in the middle of the table between them, set down for their answers.  
Their was white to up vote and black to down-vote, however he was already outvoted. He did not know what the agreement was for, but he would agree for now, having no decision in the matter either way.  
Sesshomaru set his white stone in the middle.  
"Then it's settled, we will hold some sort of event so we can agree upon our chosen humans, I think we can all pick a demon capable enough." The turtle said.  
"I let my head human choose their own team, even appoint their own demon. They work very well and efficiently than being stuck with someone they don't know." Keakoe added. Sesshomaru almost frowned, but didn't. Did he say human?  
"Now on to the next ordeal to settle, Hirigana, you say you've been being attacked?" Keakoe asked, Sesshomaru was finally listening in on the conversation. He wasn't going to be left out for him to have to deal with more lowly, disgusting humans.  
"Yes, many lesser yokai have still not receded from the villages in my lands, they blaze a trail of death and fire, making their way to the castle. No matter how many you kill, they still manage to double their numbers." And so Hirigana began to tell them of the unknown assailant who was attacking his lands.  
"Now they are beginning to encroach on the western border, it will not be long til they are at the west's door step." The old turtle continued to explain.  
Human & Demon Relations  
Kagome was standing in front of Kaede's hut, taking in a breath of crisp, fresh air. It was beginning to get cold, the winter would settle in soon. Kagome dreaded the thought of snow as they still had to travel to find the shards. However, this year they would be well prepared. Kagome made sure to bring back snow suits and winter coats for all her friends. Last winter, Miroku had almost lost one of his feet, if it hadn't been for Kagome forcing several layers of socks and a good pair a boots on him, he would be incapable of walking right now.  
"Kagome." The voice that called out to her was familiar as she turned to face her returning, hanyou friend.  
"Hey, you ready to go?" Kagome asked when Inuyasha got closer. He gave her a nod as they began to walk side by side towards the rest of the village. They had to go get the others and then they would be off. They planned to still collect shards while they practiced using their connection.  
Upon entering the village, they were surprised that Miroku wasn't flirting up the local village girls. Instead they found him setting up sutra's around the village's perimeter.  
"Whats going on?" Kagome asked, feeling worried for the village's sake. "Did something happen?" She added.  
"Hmm? Oh, I figured I should strengthen the sutra's I placed a long time ago, it is to ward off sickness through the winter." Miroku explained and a small smile found it's way to Kagome's lips.  
"Well, let us know when your ready." Kagome said and he nodded.  
"Let's go find Sango." Kagome said.  
"Alright, let's go." Inuyasha answered before following his nose. They found the taijiya in the woods.  
"Hiraikotsu!" She yelled as they entered her clearing. She took out a good amount of trees with her weapon before it came back to her and she turned to her friends, sensing eyes on her.  
"Hey guys." She said and Kagome smiled.  
"Hey, we're getting ready to go." Kagome told her and Sango nodded.  
"Alright, let me get my things." She said.  
"Take your time, Miroku's replacing his sutra's around the village." Kagome explained. At the sound of the monk's name, Sango scowled.  
"Alright, but you make sure he stays away from me." Sango said as her demeanor changed to that of an angry three year old and she stomped away towards the village.  
"I can't believe how angry she is, what did Miroku do?" Inuyasha asked. He had seen Sango's wrath yesterday, but he couldn't understand why she was so angry.  
"They had a misunderstanding." Kagome explained and he gave her a perplexed look.  
"So why don't you fix it?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome was known to try to fix everyone's problems and he was surprised Kagome didn't do everything she could to stop their fighting.  
"Miroku doesn't want to be forgiven. He said it's better this way til his curse is eradicated." Kagome explained, causing her hanyou companion to frown. If Miroku was finding his relationship with Sango to be pointless at this point, it meant his death was imminent.  
"We have no more time to waste, lets get the others and go. We can't wait around anymore." Inuyasha stated as he raced back to the village. Kagome sighed, they were all worried for their friend, none of them wanted him to die. She was sure that even as angry as Sango was, she wouldn't want Miroku to die either.  
Human & Demon Relations  
Finally the meeting was over and Sesshomaru was sitting in his study, yet again. He had seen the other lords with their servants to the gates and now they were gone. However, he couldn't leave just yet. He had to look through some more documents because some could be really important.  
Such as the one he was looking at right now. It seemed that a human village was being harassed by a clan of badger demons, the badger demons claimed the human's village continues to expand and has expanded into their territory. Sesshomaru withheld a sigh. Once the meeting with the other lords was done, Keakoe and Hirigana joked that Sesshomaru wouldn't bring a human, but told him he must.  
Thus, he found out that they wanted to create teams for each provincial land to solve the problems between humans and demons. Perhaps it wasn't that bad of an idea, but who would he choose to be the head of this team? He didn't know that many humans and he would have to trust one a lot for this. He shook his head ever so slightly as he pushed the documents away from him.  
He decided to come back at another point to do this, for now, he could not put his full thought into it. He was too worried about Kagome. Ever since he left her, he had a dreadful feeling in the pit of his stomach and decided to trust his instincts. They had never failed him before. He slowly rose from his seated position so he could give orders for while he was away and once he was done with that, he would track his sweet little miko and assure himself that she was just fine.  
Human & Demon Relations  
The group had spotted a village as they traveled, but the thing that caught their attention was the black smoke the smoldered all the crops. They wondered what could have happened, but as they entered the village, they found nothing but bloodied ground, but not a soul was around.  
"What do you think happened here?" Kagome wondered aloud.  
"I think a snake demon happened here." Inuyasha answered as he sniffed the air. However, he couldn't understand how such was possible. Snake demons were usually little things and couldn't harm a human in the first place. Both Miroku and Sango looked perplexed as they kept their guards up. They too, had never even heard of a snake demon attacking a human, unless to defend itself.  
They looked around. This definitely was no defense on the snakes part, it was a slaughter.  
"Inuyasha, three jewel shards." Kagome elbowed his rib cage as she spoke and Inuyasha's eyes widened as he looked at her.  
"Three? From where?" He asked. Kagome frowned as she looked around before her eyes widened.  
"Under us, everyone, move!" She practically screamed as she grabbed up Shippo and hurled herself from the spot. Miroku was quick to grab Sango and she didn't struggle til after they landed, Kirara was quick to follow them.  
Inuyasha jumped high into the air and drew tesseiga as he waited for the demon to surface. The ground rumbled before it stopped and the demon never made it's appearance. They grouped back up.  
"It's playing with us." Inuyasha spat. However Sango was the first to notice that they were all standing too close to each other if the snake was planning to get them all at once.  
"Kagome." Sango whispered and Kagome nodded taking her signal in a different context. She had Shippo quickly climb onto her shoulder as she drew an arrow and notched it against the pull of her bowstring. Sango almost growled with frustration, but it was quickly forgotten because that's when the very ground they stood on began to quake. They all tumbled around, to get away quickly, except Inuyasha, who jumped up to ready his tesseiga yet again for whatever was coming for them.  
"Everyone, move!" Inuyasha yelled. The other four jumped quickly from their earlier position just as a massive snake ripped the ground where they had been in a defensive stance only moments ago.  
"Wind scar!" Inuyasha hurled his attack downwards as he lost the velocity that came from the force his legs had gained when he'd jumped high into the air before.  
The snake however, was quick, and dodged easily before wrapping it's body around Inuyasha.  
"Ech!" The noise was pulled from Inuyasha as the snake pulled it's coil around him tight.  
"It has three jewel shards, in it's tongue." Kagome said as she saw a flicker of the muscle that the shards were embedded into.  
"Hiraikotsu!" Sango tried to aim for the demon's tongue but the demon dodged again, creating another coil for Sango.  
"Once I devour you humanss and thiss pretty hanyou, I will sshed my sskin and only become more powerful!" The snake hissed as it flicked it's tongue out again.  
"What'sss thisss? More jewel sshardsss?" The snake quickly came to face Kagome, it's tongue flickering out close to her face. Shippo shrieked, but Kagome held her bow steady. Miroku was positioning his staff, a moment's breath from running in to try to beat the snake's face from in front of her form, but he didn't make it.  
"Shippo, go" Kagome whispered and felt as he listened to her, he jumped off of her and ran towards Kirara who was standing by Miroku, ready to go on the offensive.  
Kagome let loose her arrow built up with spiritual energy that had the demon writhing in pain. One of the three jewel shards fell to the ground. Kagome ran forward and slid across the ground, going in to pick it up, but the snake was quicker. Just as Kagome closed her hand around the shard, she felt her back painfully crack. Something giant and as hard as steel had struck her entire back and she couldn't move a muscle.  
She couldn't even un-clench her fingers, so they would have to pry the shard away from her cold, dead fingers. She could see the edge of her vision fading into black, when she felt a burning sensation go straight through her hand. She would have screamed if she could, but she couldn't even look to see what happened. When she was hit from behind, she landed with her face to the side.  
She wondered if she was crying or if there was just too much blood because she felt wet, but warm. Her whole body tingled with immense pain, but since the pain in her hand, she felt a dulling numbness. She was slipping away and she knew it, but she found she didn't mind. Anything to make the pain stop would be nice at this point. It would be better to die then live her life as a cripple, paralyzed forever.  
She knew her spine got messed up, whatever hit here destroyed her ability to ever move again. She was over. Kagome's eyes never had the chance to close when they finally dulled out, and the color was lost from her face. The snake demon had watched her die, he even helped her not feel so much pain, he was not so ruthless. He punctured her hand with a fang and his poison would not only melt her insides, it would make her feel numb as it killed her faster.  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha could smell her blood, he had vowed to protect her until she didn't need his protection anymore, he couldn't let her get hurt. His grip on tesseiga tightened as he forced his hand upwards with all his strength. Thank god tesseiga was as strong as it was in it's released form, because it was able to cut into the hardened green scales of the snakes convenient, natural body armor, which is what the snake had hit her with.  
"Why you!" The snake pulled it's fang from Kagome's hand to face Inuyasha. Kagome collapsed against the ground, un-moving, the snake's venom already working it's deadly toxins into her bloodstream.  
"Kagome!" Miroku ran forward as Shippo made it to her first and tried to hold her head in a more comfortable position.  
"What did you do to Kagome!?" Inuyasha started as he continued to let tesseiga cut into the snakes skin. The snake had no choice, but to release him, releasing Sango as well, lest tesseiga force it's way through all the way.  
"Forget that girl, sshe isss already dead." The snake hissed at him. Inuyasha could indeed hear her heartbeat weakening, it caused this dull feeling in the pit of his stomach, like an emptiness that made him ache throughout. He decided the only way to fill that emptiness was with the blood of this snake demon.  
"Black lash wave!" Inuyasha sent out the rush of tornado like beams that sliced through the snake demon like butter. Inuyasha had already known the shards were in the tongue so he collected them before the demon could rejuvenate, causing it to turn to dust.  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha ran to the dark haired girls side. Her heart beat had completely faded, she wasn't breathing, she was completely still.  
"It's gonna be okay Kagome, your gonna be okay!" Inuyasha said as he grabbed her hand and began to suck the black venom into his mouth, spitting it out by mouthfuls. As soon as he removed as much as he could he stared back down at her.  
Her eyes still stared into space with that glassy look, the expression on her face said that her last moments were extremely painful.  
"Wake up Kagome! Your so stupid-. You can't just die!" Inuyasha gripped her by the shoulders and began to shake her back and forth before a hand was placed on his shoulder.  
"She's gone, Inuyasha." The monk told him. Through his grief and denial he had blocked out the sounds of Shippo's sobbing, Sango's soft whimpers as she wept her own tears.  
"She can't be gone-." Inuyasha started, she couldn't be. In a moment she would open her eyes and laugh at them, tell them their so gullible. There was no way she was really dead.  
"I think we should bring her body back to her family." Miroku said with a grim expression.  
"That's what she would've wanted." Sango choked out.  
"No, Inuyasha's right, Kagome's not dead-." Shippo himself was still in denial.  
Human & Demon Relations  
"Then it is settled?" The leopard demon asked in the cover of the woods. The baboon-clad hanyou sniggered.  
"Yes, it is settled, does your lord agree?" Naraku asked and Yakujo nodded.  
"He wants to meet you a moon from now to plan better, after the party." The leopard said.  
"And you will open the doors at the party?" Naraku questioned.  
"The doors of the northern entrance, you should hit the guest rooms first, it is where the lords will be staying, just be sure not to harm my lord." Yakujo explained.  
"Yes, yes, I know. Well then, is that it?" Naraku questioned and the leopard nodded.  
"Until next time." Yakujo voiced and Naraku nodded his agreement before they both turned their backs to each other and went their separate ways.  
Forever Changing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And that's a wrap on this chapter. Hmm, what will happen now? What is Naraku and Yakujo, the eastern lands general talking about? What will Inuyasha and friends do now that Kagome is dead? How will her family and Sesshomaru take the news? Stay tuned to find out-. Anyways, first off, if you found Sesshomaru eating by hand strange, I wanted to give my argument to back it up. Many sess/kag stories I've read, demons seem to be made out to be more formal than even humans. In my opinion, I believe the customs between humans and demons would differ greatly. So, him eating by hand is simply one of those demonic mannerisms I speak of. It will make more sense as we get further and Kagome begins learning the customs of inuyokai. Alright, so just wanted to say that, yes, I know that scene is kind of strange cause god forbid Sesshomaru eat with his own hand, but in this story, it is simply a demon thing. Well, thank you for reading and salut. C:


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Disclaimer:* Don't own, yada yada, please don't sue me. All rights are reserved by Rumiko Takahashi and viz media so go check out the official anime or manga to support what is my addiction, and perhaps yours too.  
> Japanese terms:  
> Daiyokai: great demon  
> Hanyou: Half demon  
> Houshi: Monk  
> Inu: Dog  
> Miko: Priestess  
> Ningen: Human  
> Onna: Girl  
> Ookami: Wolf  
> Taijiya: Slayer  
> Yokai: Demon(I use this term to describe demonic auras and if I use it otherwise, it is when I use the term 'lesser yokai' which are the bull-crap weak demons Naraku always uses.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this story is rated *m* for a reason. If you are younger than eighteen, then I suggest you really shouldn't read this for the purposes of adult situations, language, and just some of the fucked up shit in this story. Okay, thanks, just wanted to throw that in there real quick. Please don't hate me for it. Also, this is the chapter that was accidentally posted as chapter five for a couple hours by accident. Alright, well, I just wanted to say sorry I gave some of you a preview, it was probably deeply confusing and I still feel so embarrassed-... Anyways, rated m, you were warned, alright, lets go!

  


Inuyasha was cradling Kagome's lifeless body in his arms as he ran, dodging trees, all the while trying not to think. He was taking her home, back to her time, hopefully the well would let him through. Running seemed to be the best option as he put all of his energy into his legs. He didn't want to think about it. He didn't want to think about anything. He didn't want to believe that the Kagome he held, was lifeless and dead.

She would not speak again, she would not laugh again, she would never cry either. She would never sit him. However, he would allow her to sit him a million times in a row if she would just open her eyes and breath again. So he kept running so he could try and ward off his own thoughts.

As he put all his energy into this task, he failed to keep his senses open and was caught by surprise when he was pushed over. Since he'd been traveling so fast, he tumbled against the ground and realized he was going to make impact against a tree. He did everything he could to protect Kagome's body, he wouldn't let her become even more mangled.

He felt so angry, who would stop him? Who would dare try to hurt him when Kagome was dead and he was trying to bring her home? His eyes were going red even though the tesseiga was latched safely at his hip and he growled as he scanned the area. He heard the crunch of steps against the dry leaves and turned his face, looking into the similar eyes that belonged to his brother.

"Sesshomaru, I'll kill you!" Inuyasha practically screamed as he drew tesseiga and flew at his brother. He was so angry, he didn't care. He was looking for any excuse to fight, he needed to hurt someone, anyone. He needed to kill something-. His promise to Kagome was long forgotten as his blood lust stirred.

Sesshomaru easily blocked Inuyasha's strike with tesseiga. Sesshomaru maneuvered his whip to meet tesseiga's thrust before he used his yokai to enhance his speed. He was so fast, that Inuyasha could not see him, though if the hanyou would have focused better, he would have seen the fast paced blur of light traveling all around him. Inuyasha was raked with Sesshomaru's claws against his back before he was hit painfully in his chest. With that hit, Inuyasha was sent spiraling backwards and before he even had a chance to catch his breath, he felt a booted foot press down against his chest. Inuyasha looked up, into his brother's eyes.

They were filled with cruelty and malice and Inuyasha wondered why this had to happen now of all times. He simply wanted to bring Kagome home, it wasn't right to leave her here in this time. Plus, her family deserved to know that he was pathetic... That he was too weak to protect her-. He deserved nothing but shame! He deserved to die for failing not only Kikyo, but now Kagome as well. Both women were dead because of him.

"Kill me, get it over with! What are you waiting for!?" Inuyasha growled out angrily. He wanted it to be over, he didn't want to breathe anymore, he didn't want to feel guilty anymore.

"How did she die?" Sesshomaru's voice was eerily calm and Inuyasha could tell he was fighting to keep his own beast at bay. Inuyasha suddenly remembered that apparently him and Kagome were somewhat close, was Sesshomaru really upset that she was dead? Inuyasha turned his gaze away, his cheek facing the demon lord.

"She died because I failed protecting her, so kill me already." He muttered, he would have crossed his arms if he could, but with Sesshomaru's heel digging into his rib cage, it wasn't really possible.

However, what Inuyasha said was the last thing Sesshomaru's beast needed to hear. Sesshomaru couldn't keep it at bay anymore and he could feel his control slipping. Poison began to drip down his claws, drops of it eating away at Inuyasha's fire-rat haori. His markings became more jagged as his eyes began to change in color. That was, until he felt the tenseiga at his side, give off a slow, steady pulse.

The haze in his eyes cleared as he drifted his sight to the sheathed sword. He looked over to Kagome's corpse, sprawled against the ground, her face turning blue from the late autumn chill. Maybe it wasn't too late, if she had a large soul, like in his dream, it would take longer for the demons of the next life to take her. He looked back to Inuyasha.

"Go back to your pack, or this one will kill you." Sesshomaru informed the hanyou with an ice cold voice that made the hanyou's ears flatten against his head as he shut his eyes tightly.

Sesshomaru removed his foot, freeing the hanyou before he gave a good kick at his side for good measure.

"Go." He said in his most commanding voice and Inuyasha finally scrambled to his feet, but he didn't run. He turned around and faced his brother.

"I'm bringing her to her family, and your not stoppin' me!" Inuyasha said as he flexed his claws. Sesshomaru could see he was eyeing the tesseiga struck into the ground.

"Leave this place, half breed." Sesshomaru warned again, but when Inuyasha didn't heed his warning and began to inch forward, Sesshomaru unsheathed tokijin and stabbed it deep into the earth. He poured his yokai into it as a barrier formed, allowing him and Kagome inside, but pushing the hanyou and tesseiga out, then he forced the energy to change to a brackish, dark color. The hanyou could not see through it and he could not get past this barrier. Being from the fang that originally destroyed tesseiga, it made it impossible for the hanyou to break this barrier specifically.

Sesshomaru was thankful for it, as there wasn't much time. He turned and crept towards Kagome. Her chest did not rise and fall and her hair was all over the place. One might say she looked to be in a peaceful sleep, but he would greatly disagree. She was unnaturally still and it drove his guilt into overdrive knowing that he felt something was wrong while he was away, but he waited until now to come for her.

He drew his tenseiga and felt it pulse again upon drawing it. He couldn't fight the smirk on his face when he was able to see her soul. There were many hell demons here, to escort her massive soul. He had never seen anything like it, at this rate, he could still revive her by tomorrow, but he wasn't taking any chances. He struck out at the hell demons, a powerful attack swept over all of them and he watched her soul returning to her body.

However, as he watched, there was a darkened, black part of her soul that went within her as well. He knew what it was, negative space. It was the space for a part of her soul that was seemingly missing. He wondered why that was when a thought came to him about the undead priestess. Is that how it worked? Was the undead one leeching life from Kagome's very soul?

He stared intensely at Kagome as her body rejuvenated and thought of how it was a great injustice to steal a part of someone's soul, making them incomplete. Her heart began to beat at a rapid pace before slowing to a normal rate, her eyes fluttered open before she sat up quickly and whirled her head around like a crazy person.

"Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango?" She called when she whirled her head back around and realized Sesshomaru was right next to her.

"Ses-Sesshomaru?" She was so confused. She looked again for her friends when she realized she was in thick forest. What happened to the village she was just in? Where were her friends, why was Sesshomaru here? Kagome's heart began to thump wildly as she felt an emptiness begin to pool deep within her. She felt so lonely and she didn't know why. She felt a terrible ache and she had a feeling something terrible was going to happen.

"Miko, calm down." Sesshomaru started, but she didn't seem to hear him. She was on the precipice of having a mental snap.

"Kagome, you will calm down, you have been revived." He announced and that caught her attention. Her chocolate brown eyes met his as they opened wide with disbelief. Her body trembled like a leaf for moment before she closed her eyes and took a few deep breathes.

She was nervously tucking her hair behind her ears as she seated herself in a more composed position. He realized she was wearing something he'd never seen her wear before. She wore a strange, short-sleeved haori in a orange hue that had a print of red and purple dragons crawling up on either of her sides. However, it was her strange lower attire that confused him. They could not even be called hakama in any sense and reminded him of the taijiya's skin tight leather suit she wore under her demon-bone armor. However, the miko's pants were made of some strange material similar to her shirt, but more stretchy looking. They were colored black and he had never seen anything like it, not even on her. Although he did not like the thought of others seeing her in this attire, he decided he enjoyed it for himself.

"Revived me? You mean I was-..." She felt she was finally composed enough to open her eyes and speak. Empty-looking brown eyes met inquisitive golden ones and he gave a nod. Then she turned her body slightly away from him and held her hand in the light for close inspection, before looking back to the yokai lord.

"And you revived me?" She asked, her gaze was intense and still held the glassy look as they did when she was lifeless. He nodded again.

"With tenseiga." He added and she nodded as she looked away.

"Where are my friends?" She asked.

"About a mile away, making camp. Inuyasha was bringing you home, this one intercepted him. He should be returning to your other companions." He told her and now Kagome nodded.

"Thank you- I, I owe you a great debt then, don't I?" She asked. She didn't sound like herself, she sounded too calm, too collected and this, along with the empty look she had, bothered him.

"Yes, you do have something that I want." He admitted and she let out a sigh. Was he going to make her do it with him? Because she wasn't ready yet, she thought she was, but she wasn't.

"I wish to make you the alpha bitch of my pack, however you will have to train on inu mannerisms and become more disciplined in combat." He informed her. Her eyes widened yet again, a gasp escaped her lips. That was the last thing she suspected him to ask of her.

She turned to him and opened her mouth to say something, but didn't know what to say. So, she shut her mouth and held a dumbfounded expression on her face. She had no idea how she was even supposed to reply to that. She didn't even really understand what he meant. She understood that inuyokai usually held packs, but she had no idea about the dynamics of a pack. All she knew is that in an inuyokai pack, you must pledge your loyalty and obey the alpha, or leader of the pack.

She wasn't really interested in being something along the lines of his servant, or worse yet, a whore. She would not do it, even if he brought her back to life. She didn't ask him to, and now she felt so empty. She realized what it was. She felt the same when her soul was first ripped from her body, it was the feeling of when it didn't fully return. It had went away over time, but now she felt it again.

This time, it came back with a vengeance. It was not to this degree of intensity last time, and he expects her to pledge her every action to his whim? What about her friends and the jewel shards? What of the plan Inuyasha and her came up with?

"Alpha bitch?" The words were foreign sounding coming from her lips. The term sounded so out of place to her, it reminded her of something from a crappy werewolf movie.

"Yes, any demoness looking to be in my pack can challenge my alpha bitch for her right. This one desires no others in my pack." He explained and she shook her head. It didn't make sense, if he didn't want another demoness to be in his pack, why have a-... Alpha bitch was it? One of those in the first place? Couldn't just not having one be better?

"No other demoness could be in your pack if you didn't have an alpha-. Female." She said and his eyes seemed to bore into her soul. It was something he hadn't done since they became more-friendly with each other.

It made her feel downright uncomfortable, she obviously said the wrong thing.

"This Sesshomaru already has an alpha female." He told her, using her term as he could tell the correct term was uncomfortable to her. He could smell it, but she would have to learn to use the correct term. It was already downright insane to replace a ningen alpha bitch, with simply another ningen. Rin at least acted somewhat like a demon and knew many inu mannerisms already.

However, Kagome would have to learn and act as such around his court, but she didn't have to be there all the time. However, she had to act properly or others would get suspicious. Rin was much too young to be a love interest, but Kagome was and people would worry that he was going down the same path as his father. However he had already thought through a couple of good reasons that Kagome would be a good candidate as his alpha bitch.

She is a miko and with a little bit of training, could most likely be feared by many demons. Demoness' would not often challenge Kagome for the fear of being purified to ash. For another, Rin was human and Kagome was human. As his alpha bitch, she would be charged to be Rin's mother figure until Rin could make her own decisions. He had even decided that he would let her kit join and she would have both children to keep, he had seen the way she treated her kit. She had once told him she thought them more alike because of their wards, and he knew what she meant.

"Who?" Kagome's voice was soft and back to that eerily calm tone she had when she first re-awoke. He eyed her carefully.

"Rin." He answered. Kagome stared at him with confusion in her eyes.

"Why would you do that to her?" She looked like tears could spill at any moment.

"Your telling me you make her fight demons? I don't understand-, but that's not right-!" Kagome began as her sadness quickly turned to anger. Sesshomaru inwardly sighed as he realized this wouldn't be as easy as he thought.

"This Sesshomaru revived you, so you will take Rin's place and protect her." He said it in a commanding voice and waited for her argument, but it never came. A thick coat of silence hung in the air for at least fifteen minutes before Kagome practically startled him by speaking.

"Sesshomaru-sama." She wanted to make sure he was paying attention. He needed to be attentive or else, she would not cooperate. His gaze fell upon her before she spoke again.

"I will only agree to risking my life and joining your pack, if you allow Miroku and Shippo to tag along and help us in our quest to find the jewel shards. After all, you are trying to hunt Naraku down as well, are you not? Naraku wants the shards and with every shard he gets before us, he becomes more powerful. You will accept my terms or I will do nothing for you." She explained and Sesshomaru was almost dumbfounded by her new aggressive demeanor. She spoke with ice and he could not understand where her sudden coldness came from.

"Miko, why would this Sesshomaru do you any favors?" He wondered aloud, letting his own demure chill. He would not be spoken to by a ningen female as such. She was not the one to be giving him orders.

"Your asking me to risk my life and bound myself to you, that is a lot to be asking for." She told him. She had already planned on staying in this era, but his plan to make her pack would force her to have to stay here. He needed to understand that even though they were acquaintances, they weren't that close. So really, him asking her to join his pack was very personal, she would be bound to obey his word by honor and she was not going to be shamed by anyone.

"I will give you the reports I receive on the shards and the kit can come, but not the monk." He answered and she gave a cold laugh, finding some sort of humor in his antics.

"The monk comes, or none of us do. Be happy I am not asking to bring Inuyasha." Kagome replied as a smirk found her lips. Sesshomaru wondered what has gotten into her. She was acting crazy compared to the girl he had come to know.

"Miko, I would not speak to this one such as you are right now." He warned, he would not accept a raving lunatic into his pack under any circumstances.

"Well, it's the last I will get to speak to you as such. You will make me docile and quiet! It's not fair, I just wanted to live out my days with Shippo!" Her voice began to quiet down into a whisper as tears formed in her eyes.

"You should have let me die, to ask me to be this equivalent of a servant to you is a worse fate to me." She told him as tears finally let loose and she sat down, looking away from him.

"Miko, I have no desire to make you be unlike yourself. Only that you learn inu mannerisms and use them when in the presence of my court. I only ask this of you because you are a powerful miko and Ah-Uh grows weary as Rin's champion. However, this Sesshomaru is sure the challenges will end after a couple of them see what happens when a miko purifies a demon." He told her and she looked at him with tear streaked eyes.

"You won't force me to stay there?" She questioned.

"No, you may go until a challenge is called, and to collect reports upon the Shikon jewel shards." He answered, having to explain things to her in a more detailed version than normal, lest she take them the wrong way. She looked very distraught at this moment, her actions only served to back that theory up at this moment.

"I had hoped you would care for Rin a little." He admitted and she shook her head.

"I do care about Rin." She obviously misunderstood him, again. He would have to be even more direct in conveying his messages when she was in this state of mind.

"Rin does not have a mother figure." He averted his eye contact and she caught his drift.

"Oh, well, I mean, you wouldn't let her leave with me would you? I could teach her how to read and write, but you probably wouldn't trust me to-." She began.

"As this Sesshomaru's alpha bitch, I would have to trust you. I have no beta, so you would be in command if I were disabled. You would have to protect Rin. Though, she already has a teacher." He explained and she frowned at that. She looked down at her hands that were fidgeting, she was nervous for some reason.

"Why me?" She asked him finally. He didn't answer her, simply gave her a blank stare and she sighed.

"My offer still stands, Miroku and Shippo stay with me wherever I go." She told him and he decided to let it go. At least she was agreeing.

"Fine, we leave tomorrow morning, be ready." He told her as he stood up and turned around.

"Wait, Sesshomaru-sama." She called and he stopped.

"Please don't leave yet." She said and he slowly turned around to look at her. She looked lost and broken and he couldn't help but wonder why. Why was she so hopeless right now?

"Please." She repeated again and he crept towards her and crouched down.

"Miko, what has you all out of sorts?" He asked her and she looked up at him with a sort of pain in her eyes.

"Sorry, it's just, it happened last time too. When my soul came back, I could feel the emptiness within, but it went away over time. I can feel it so much worse this time." She admitted as she lowered herself to the ground and just laid there, being still.

"The dead one stole a part of your soul?" It is exactly what he had been pondering. She didn't even look at him when she answered.

"Urasai the witch tried to revive Kikyo, but I was able to call most of my soul back. Honestly, every time I'm around her, when close enough, I could call the rest back. Inuyasha would hate me though, so I don't." She felt tears prick at her eyes again and dreaded it because her eyes already stung from crying.

"You are very honorable, Kagome." Sesshomaru sat down near her instead of crouching as he was and placed a clawed hand atop her head. He didn't care for his brother, but he had come to realize this little miko truly did. After all, she has been close to the hanyou this whole time, did she forgive him for burning her?

He wondered what her feelings for the half breed were, but decided now wasn't the time to voice his concerns. After all, it was him she was with now and she wanted to be here with him instead of with her friends, including Inuyasha. Yet, he knew already she would never betray her friends, she was loyal and held honor of her own. She sought to regain the jewel shards because she broke it, a great responsibility. That is how the local story goes anyways. Perhaps he could question her on that sometime as well.

He realized she was staring at him with wide eyes and he thoughtfully chose his next words.

"It is why I have chosen you." He added and her eyes slightly widened more-so as she continued to look at him.

"Rest." He said softly and he pulled her closer before letting mokomoko slither between the tree they were leaning against and her back to provide warmth and softness instead of the roughness of the bark. She leaned back and tilted her head to rest on his shoulder.

"Thank you." She said softly and he didn't reply. He simply looked out into the forest and the darkened barrier as he wondered why he was doing this.

'If she is to be alpha bitch, then we will have to comfort her anyways.' His beast did not want the closeness of his chosen female ripped away, so he provided a suitable answer. Sesshomaru agreed with the beast's reasoning and it was enough to keep him there, with her small form falling asleep against him. He knew one thing, she was hurting because of her incomplete soul. He needed to solve that for her. Hopefully soon.

"Sleep easy Kagome." He whispered as he let his clawed hand pet the top of her head, adoring her in his own way, being gentle as to not stir her in her half-asleep state.

"This Sesshomaru will protect you." He whispered for her to hear exclusively. He couldn't wait to mark her as pack, but he would keep his word and mark the monk and kit as well. He was not amused with having to make the monk a part of his pack, but he supposed it would be okay. If it was the final straw to make her his alpha bitch, then he would do it.

__Human & Demon Relations_ _

Inuyasha was fuming. How dare Sesshomaru take Kagome's body. Inuyasha was no fool, he knew that to be revived, even by tenseiga, it had to be done soon after death. It had been at least three hours since she passed and Inuyasha wondered what Sesshomaru was planning. He would go and get the others and head back. They could help him form a new plan of attack and if it came down to it, Miroku could forever rid them of the demon lord's presence.

He wasted no time in getting to his friends. When he came storming into camp, the only one who realized was Miroku. Sango and Shippo were too caught up in their own mourning to make sense of much.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked and Inuyasha clenched his teeth and opened reddening eyes.

"He took her body from me, that sick bastard, I don't know what he plans on doing!" Inuyasha spat out and that caught Sango's attention.

"Someone stole her body!?" She asked as she stood up, holding the strap of her Hiraikotsu, arms at the ready.

"Who did this?" Miroku questioned quickly.

"Sesshomaru." Inuyasha spat the name out angrily and Miroku's face scrunched up with thoughtfulness.

"What if he plans to revive her?" Miroku finally asked and Inuyasha shook his head as he looked back to where Sesshomaru and Kagome were located.

"He put up a barrier. My tesseiga was trapped inside." Inuyasha explained, not knowing that the tesseiga had been pushed out of the barrier as well and Miroku nodded as he stood up.

"Then, lets go." Miroku said and Inuyasha nodded. They already knew Sango's answer as she called for Kirara. The fire-cat was quick to inform as Miroku and Sango mounted her.

"Shippo, come on." Inuyasha gently said to the kit who had been staring into the distance this whole time. Nothing seemed to register to him. Even now, the kit did not even look at him. It was with a frown and a sad heart that Inuyasha picked the kit up and cradled him in his arms.

He promised Kagome he would care for Shippo should anything happen to her. So he would keep the kit safe.

"Lets go, Inuyasha, show us the way." Sango called out and Inuyasha nodded as he turned around and began through the forest back to where the barrier was.

__Human & Demon Relations_ _

Surprisingly, it had been Kagome to awaken first and when she did, she realized there was a demon lord resting the weight of his head against her own and she didn't want to stir him. She simply closed her eyes and leaned in closer, putting her head against his chest so she could hear his heart beat. It was slow and steady, yet rhythmic. She couldn't help, but to feel ecstatic in a way.

She was happy that he felt comfortable enough to fall asleep around her, she also felt happy he wanted her in his pack. Sure, she had put up a good front, but she had in truth, only ensured Inuyasha and her plan. Sure, she was a little upset at first, thinking he would force her to conform to his will, but she trusted his word when he said he wouldn't. After all, Sesshomaru may be many things, but he was most definitely a man of his word, or so she believed.

She needed to have Shippo and Miroku with her, sure she didn't exactly explain the whole plan she concocted with Inuyasha to Sesshomaru, but why push her luck when this was close enough? He said he would give her reports on the Shikon shards and protection, so hopefully that meant he'd help her stay living. After all, whatever an alpha bitch was, what was the point in having a dead one?

That was when Kagome felt five presences heading towards them and quick. She couldn't tell what they were and as she glanced around without moving her head, she realized there was a dark-colored barrier around the immediate area she was in. She realized it was coming from Sesshomaru's blade, tokijin, that was thrust into earth. She closed her eyes again for a moment.

If she could sense the presences, then surely Sesshomaru could too, so since he was still asleep, it must have meant that whoever is coming was of no consequence to them. She could feel the presences nearing even more, just outside the barrier when she heard a familiar, but angry voice.

"Sesshomaru! Give back Kagome, and my tesseiga, you coward!" Inuyasha yelled.

"How dare you, you wretched demon!" That was definitely Sango's voice.

Sesshomaru was jostled out of sleep by the voices as he looked down at Kagome. He could hear the voices, but he could not sense where they were, the barrier around them was too powerful for him to send his aura through it.

"Come out and fight you bastard!" Inuyasha taunted again.

"Now, now, Inuyasha, you don't even know whats going on-." Miroku began.

"Shut up, monk, you know, I'm really getting tired of your BULLSHIT!" Kagome heard Sango say angrily and Kagome frowned at that.

"So, they don't know I'm alive-...?" Kagome quietly asked and Sesshomaru nodded his head ever so slightly.

"They believe I stole your dead corpse." He explained and she sighed at that. It was never easy for her. Even being revived was hard on her.

"Well, time to stop this." Kagome said as she muscled up all her strength to pull away from her comfy spot and stand.

She stretched her legs before looking at Sesshomaru expectantly. He simply stared back at her, not even making to move.

"Umm-. Your sword is kind of holding up this barrier-. I don't think I should even try to handle it." She explained before a look of irritation made it's way to his eyes. Kagome looked downwards. He was annoyed at her for this simple little thing-. So impossible. Everything and everyone was so impossible.

However, what Kagome didn't know is that it wasn't her he was annoyed with. He was simply annoyed that his brother chose now to come back. He couldn't wait a little longer? Now his miko would go back to her friends and he would have to go to his castle to get everything ready for her and her two companions. It was annoying going back and forth, this would be his second time going back this week.

He at first had been greatly annoyed about her wanting the monk to join them, as the monk was known to all as a lecher, but he understood now. He did not know why, but the monk was being greatly mistreated and he hadn't a clue as to why. Perhaps because of his lecherous ways? At the same time, he wouldn't blame Kagome for protecting her friend, he was just surprised that she chose the monk over the slayer to stay by her side.

However, he would not ask her for her reasoning, perhaps she sought counsel with the monk. He was still a monk. That was when the idea hit him. Sure, a monk didn't have the exact same abilities as that of priest or priestess, but couldn't the monk at least teach her what he knew? After all, if he was going to have to take a lecherous monk into his pack, he better get something out of said monk.

The monk will be expected to hold his own weight. The fox was a child and would be given lessons, but mostly, stay under Kagome's care. He did not know if Kagome would truly mother Rin as well, but he hoped so. They could most definitely help each other in the situation of their wards. Surely the fox could use a more responsible male figure in his life as Rin would benefit in having a loving female in hers.

He hoped it would work out the way he wanted it to, but things usually had a way of backfiring on him. Just look at what trying to get tesseiga had done, or torturing this little miko in the first place had caused. Now he was sure that he cared about her, yet knew that it wasn't exactly a good thing. Caring for ningen would be seen as a weakness, yet, just as he hadn't the heart to turn Rin away, he couldn't even bear the thought of never seeing Kagome again.

In all honesty, she could hate him, but if only he could see her bright smile and those intelligent eyes, he would be content to an extent... It would never be enough, even now, it wasn't enough. He let his gaze linger on her as she looked down.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked him, it almost startled him. Should he tell her? What should he say?

"This is not enough." He decided to say. It is what he was thinking, but she would not know of his context. She gave him a meek, confused look as he could smell her emotions shift yet again. He could tell by being around her so much and observing her scent during her emotional battles she seemed to always be having. She always went back and forth between two specific emotions the most, that was anger and sadness and right now, she was sad. He wondered why she suddenly seemed so sad. He thought he had sufficiently cheered her up by keeping her close to him-.

Maybe it wasn't enough for her either. He slowly stood up, towering above her form as he took a few steps forward, closing the distance between them. However, as he went to place his hand under her chin, planning to indulge in something with her. He did not know what yet, but he knew he needed her in some way, right now. His brother and friends right outside the barrier be damned. However, she backed away from him, out of his grasp.

"I'm sorry." She whispered as her head fell forward so that her eyes were covered by her bangs. The scent of salt began to permeate the air.

"Whatever are your tears for?" He asked her, a bit of annoyance hinting in his voice.

"What isn't enough? Did you change your mind about everything? I-." She started, but she was pulled with a violent flurry of fur towards the demon lord. He used mokomoko to hold her close as he let his hand find the top of her head and gently let his claws glide through her hair. Petting her, adoring her. She had really taken it much more out of context than he had thought.

"This has not been a sufficient amount of time to spend with you. This Sesshomaru requests a longer period as soon as the time presents itself. This short amount of time is not enough." It was not the full truth, but it was true. He wanted to spend more time with her, even if he knew he shouldn't. He already knew it was a bad idea.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"

"Hiraikotsu!" Kagome pulled completely away from him.

"Please, lets go, I don't want them to worry." She started and he nodded before letting his claws gently glide down her scalp and through her hair once more.

"I will return to my home and then return for you." He explained and she nodded as she looked back towards the direction of the yells, on the other side of the barrier.

"Hey, you asshole! Come out and fight like a man!" They could hear Inuyasha.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama." She said and he wondered what she was thanking him for, but he didn't pry. Instead he calmly walked towards his blade and drew it from the dirt. The barrier fell as he used a cloth from up his sleeve to wipe the dirt from his blade before he discarded it onto the ground. Kagome saw this and bent down to pick it up, sending a glare his way.

"Don't litter!" She scolded him. He couldn't help his amusement at her for that small act. However, their chat was cut short, by two things.

__Human & Demon Resources_ _

"It won't work, the barrier is too powerful!" Sango whined as Inuyasha couldn't even break it down with his red tesseiga. Which they had been surprised to find just outside the barrier. It seemed Sesshomaru didn't want it? However, Miroku had his own theory that he didn't want Inuyasha going blood thirsty and all.

"Why don't you help us monk!? You good for nothing-." Sango started, when Miroku interrupted her.

"Can't you feel the evil aura of it? It's a barrier from that sword, tokijin. Not even our combined powers will bring it down." Miroku stated.

"But he can't stay in there forever, hey, you asshole! Come out and fight like a man!" Inuyasha yelled ferociously. He was lifting his sword up and back, getting ready to attack the barrier again. He didn't care that every time he hit it, he was sent flying backwards.

He wouldn't fail this time. He always failed, he failed Kagome, Kikyo, Shippo, Sango, Miroku even, but the worst of all... He failed his mother. He failed everyone and he couldn't this time. Even if Kagome was already gone, he would save her remains. He wouldn't let his brother do whatever it is he wanted to do with them. He didn't care if her and Sesshomaru were kind-of friends.

Kagome is his best friend and she's dead because of him so he would fight til the end, even if it only means to simply let her soul find rest. As he began to charge, sword at the ready, he let a beast-like sound escape from his throat as he thrust his red tesseiga with all the force he possessed. However, he didn't bounce off it to land painfully on the ground this time. Instead, it lodged into grass and dirt and he looked at it with narrowed eyes. He was confused. He began trying to pull his blade out of the ground when a flurry of red and brown went past him.

"Mama!" That was definitely Shippo's voice.

"Ka-Kagome!?" Sango questioned and Inuyasha finally looked up. Already Shippo was jumping into Kagome's arms, rubbing his face into her neck, salt permeated the air. Sango had immediately dropped her Hiraikotsu and ran to Kagome as well. She didn't mean to tackle her best friend, it's just, she was so scared Kagome was going to be a mangled, fucked corpse or something when they found her.

Instead, her friend was on her two feet, breathing, living. Sango turned her eyes to the demon lord who had been standing next to Kagome before she was tackled.

"Sango, Shippo, need to breathe!" Kagome gasped out and Sango looked back to her before letting her up.

"I'm sorry, I just, I was so scared!" Sango admitted as she pulled Kagome into another warm hug.

"How? I thought it had to be right after death..?" Inuyasha choked out, leaving his tesseiga embedded in the ground as he walked over. He couldn't believe his eyes. He had held her un-breathing, un-moving, lifeless body. Her eyes had held a look that frightened the depths of his heart, yet, she was okay?

"It is none of your concern, half-breed." Sesshomaru had settled on saying, but Kagome sat up and looked up at his towering figure.

"Actually I kind of wanted to know too. If that's okay..." Kagome admitted and he gave a slight nod in her direction.

"You hold a soul so massive, that I could have revived you tomorrow." He admitted and everyone stared at him with shock. They didn't know it had anything to do with that.

"You know, I hate you... But thank you, Sesshomaru. I will pay you back for this somehow." Sesshomaru was shocked to say the least hearing his half-brother's words. Not in a long time had Inuyasha looked up to him in any way. Not since Sesshomaru had basically disowned him for wanting to become human.

"Hn." Was his only sound of acknowledgment before he began to walk away from them.

Inuyasha frowned with annoyance. That arrogant son of a bitch, he swallows his own pride to admit he's thankful and that asshole can't even do the same.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said and he looked at her, his attention now on her.

"Lets go to the village, I'm hungry." She admitted as her hanyou friend nodded. Instead of going for the normal piggy back ride, he picked her up bridal style. He didn't know what being revived was like, but until he deemed her healthy and fit enough, he would keep an eye on her and not allow her to strain herself.

"Inuyasha, why are you-?" she started. This new position threw her all out of whack, it wasn't normal. However, she didn't get an answer in the form of words, but the un-shed tears forming in his eyes were enough for her to know he was upset. She decided to let the matter drop, it wasn't that important anyways. Inuyasha took off at a fast pace. He wanted to hunt something for her, she said she was hungry, but first he'd take her to the village so she could rest easy with Kaede to watch over her.

He left behind the other two, Shippo was still very much attached to Kagome's shoulder and she was giving him hugs and petting his tail, trying to calm him as they went. Miroku and Sango were left behind, along with Kirara.

"Where do you think Sesshomaru went? I didn't even thank him." Sango admitted, but Miroku didn't answer her. He just started towards the village and she grew irritated with his blatant ignorance towards her question.

"Oh, what, you can't speak to me now!?" Her voice rose as she sped up to catch up with him. Then, she heard his long wistful sigh.

"Sango dear, whenever we speak, you get angry with me, whenever I don't speak, you get angry with me. Let's agree to leave each other alone." He stated as he kept walking.

Sango froze up, her legs wouldn't move forward and she watched as he walked away. She hated him, more than anything! So why did it feel like her heart was breaking? Not once did he look back, and she just kept watching him. Watching him leave her. Was she too hard? She was angry, but she would have forgave him eventually, right? She didn't want things to completely end.

She felt something rubbing against her legs and looked down to see Kirara. Sango crouched down and gave a few loving pets to the top of her head as she did her best to hold back tears.

"He doesn't want me anymore, Kirara-... He doesn't love me after all." She sniffled to try and keep her tears at bay, but her last statement broke her.

Her bottom lip trembled as finally the dam broke. Her tears flowed freely as sobs made their way out of her throat. Kirara was quick to transform to her larger form and cuddle up to Sango who held onto the large fire-cat and cried and cried, til she fell asleep and Kirara stayed there with her, protecting her.

__Human & Demon Relations_ _

Sesshomaru wasted no time in getting to his castle. As soon as he was there he went through his secret passage inside and was quick to seek out a specific person. He found Hakurai where he usually was, in the study. He was a distant older cousin of his whom had been entrusted to teaching Rin as he wasn't so prejudice against humans as others were.

"Hakurai." Sesshomaru spoke up when the middle-aged looking dog demon looked up. His face bore markings, but they were not perfect like Sesshomaru's. Instead they trailed up before curving downwards in a circular shape, and he bore no symbol upon his brow. His silver hair lacked luster and had long dulled out.

"Sesshomaru-sama." He gave a nod of his head and pushed away his reading material, giving Sesshomaru his full attention.

"I need you to travel with me to a village tonight and begin teaching a human on inu mannerisms, it is of utmost importance." Sesshomaru began, but felt slightly irritated when he heard his cousin sigh.

"Sesshomaru-sama, please understand, my condition limits me. The healer has requested I should not travel." Hakurai began. Sesshomaru could feel a head ache coming on. There were things the miko would definitely have to know before her arrival.

"However, I have trained my son his whole life to take my place, so perhaps it is time he takes his place. He is only one hundred and thirty-two, but he is strong and honorable, he will be a good teacher someday." Hakurai began to babble when he sensed his lord's slight aggravation.

"Your son? Does he know of inu mannerisms and court rules-?" Sesshomaru began and Hakurai brushed him off with a wave of his arms.

"He's a born and raised inu, of course he knows of such." Hakurai grumbled. Sesshomaru thought it over in his head.

"Fine, but once I arrive with my companions, you will be teaching them as well as Rin." Sesshomaru explained and Hakurai nodded his head in a mock bow yet again.

"As per your desire, my lord." He said.

"I will send for my son, when do you leave?" Hakurai added his question.

"As soon as your son is ready." Sesshomaru answered and Hakurai nodded before getting up and walking away. Sesshomaru watched the inu with a limp in his left leg leave the study, most likely to fetch his son at this very moment.

__Human & Demon Relations_ _

Kagome sat across from Inuyasha, seated comfortably with her calves tucked under her thighs, Inuyasha sat in a more Indian style position. It took this whole time to get him to agree to do this with her. He thought she was weak and tired, but even though she still felt that coldness within, she felt physically refreshed.

"Are you focusing?" Kagome questioned. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm focusing." He let out. Two more minutes went by with them both holding their eyes closed.

"I don't think your focusing enough." Kagome let out and Inuyasha opened his eyes to glare at her.

"Perhaps if you sit him a few times, you could try to feel for the connection that way?" Miroku suggested and now the hanyou's glare was sent towards him.

"I don't think that's a good plan at all!" Inuyasha hollered out.

"Inuyasha, seriously. Shut up. Close your eyes and focus!" Kagome rose her voice with each word, gaining Inuyasha's attention.

"Okay, okay, keh." Inuyasha mumbled as he closed his eyes and tried to focus again.

"Alright, Miroku, go through it again." Kagome said and Miroku looked back down at the scroll in his hands.

"The spirit world is seen to most, as a thick dark blanket with small threads that connect everything. The more you connect with something or someone, the thicker that strand becomes." Miroku began.

"Keh, monk, the part about accessing the spirit world?" Inuyasha let out and Miroku let out his own sigh before scrolling the bottom open and the top inwards.

"There are several ways to enter the spirit world and unless aided by an object, you will only see the dark blanketed world-." Miroku started.

"Tell me how to enter the damn blanket world, what the fuck, Miroku!" Inuyasha was growing too impatient. However, Kagome had enough of this.

"Inuyasha, language! Sit." She let out and heard his whimper as he face planted into the ground when she did indeed, feel something.

It was annoyance. She was annoyed that after all the arguing with Inuyasha to do this, he wasn't really taking it seriously. She closed her eyes and breathed in and out deeply. She needed to do this. She needed to figure this out so they could contact each other after they split up.

"Kagome-sama-." Miroku started with a warning tone, but it went unheard as Kagome continued to concentrate.

"Inuyasha." The voice that said her hanyou companions name wrung her stomach into knots. Kagome eased her eyes open to see one very unhappy, undead priestess standing a couple feet away.

"You call this getting ready?" She spat out. She had waited several days now, he promised to be back soon. She just couldn't wait anymore and he wasn't responding to her soul catchers. Instead, she found him with Kagome. Of course he would be with Kagome. The one girl who had everything and could give him everything, but he chose her, Kikyo instead.

It didn't mean it made her dislike for Kagome lessen though.

"Kikyo-sama." Kagome said as a meek smile made it's way to her face.

"Inuyasha will be ready in the morning. Please, stay with us tonight. Your sister Kaede makes a mean stew." Kagome started and Kikyo narrowed her eyes at her. This is what Kikyo hated about her. Kagome made her feel guilt at an all new level.

Not once had Kagome tried to kill her or hurt her, or even degrade her for that matter. Kikyo had already tried all the above and more on Kagome. Yet here she was, giving her that shy, albeit anxious smile, trying to invite her to join them tonight.

"Kikyo doesn't eat real food." Inuyasha made sure to put in his two cents, although it only served to make things more awkward and wore the patience of a certain undead priestess even more thin.

"Well, still. I have good bedding, I'm sure you'd like to have a good night's rest before the start of your journey." Kagome nodded a reassuring smile at the undead priestess and Kikyo didn't even know what to say. She was about to reject the offer.

"You should stay Kikyo, this will be the last time the whole gang will be together, then we have to find a way to kill Naraku." Inuyasha admitted.

"No matter what, Naraku is going down." Kagome agreed. Kikyo realized both of them sent gazes in the monks direction and Kikyo suddenly realized, what they were doing, this crazed hunt for Naraku, now of all times-. It was because of the monk. Probably because of his cursed hand, perhaps he hadn't much time left.

"Alright, it's settled, Kikyo is staying the night, so we still have to figure this out. Miroku, the scroll please." Inuyasha said and the monk made to hand the scroll over to the hanyou. Inuyasha glared at Miroku and the monk gave him a curious glance.

"I can't read! Now start on the part on how you do it." He said with an irritated tone.

Miroku nodded his head before clearing his throat and starting.

"The first entry must have the use of your spirit animal to open the entryway. Once you have found your spirit animal, you simply follow it to the next side til you find the connection, or strand you are looking for.

"Okay, I don't see any dogs in my head." Inuyasha let out and Kikyo was giving a scrutinizing look to the group.

"Your trying to find the thread that connects you?" Kikyo asked and since Inuyasha only stuttered like a nervous fool, Kagome answered.

"So we can contact each other if we have a heads up on Naraku or need serious backup. It won't be something to be used lightly." Kagome admitted and Kikyo pondered this for a moment. Sure, she really disliked the idea of Kagome being in any way connected to her hanyou, but they already were. They would only, simply, see the strand.

Who was she deny those sweet golden eyes staring at her when she held the answers they were searching for?

"Your spirit animal is a real animal. You must make a kill and skin the animal, then you drain it's blood and after a ceremonial bathing, you apply the symbols of the next life upon your body with it's blood. The animal's spirit will then guide you to the next world, but pay mind on how you get there, for you must find your own way back." Kikyo explained and Inuyasha gave her a look as if she were bizarre.

Kikyo had always been amazingly wonderful to him about everything, unless it had to do with Kagome, well, not including the whole betrayal thing, of course. However, he was shocked to say the least that Kikyo would help him. He had been staring at the love of his life for a moment before one of his ears were pinched.

"Time to hunt, Inuyasha." Kagome said as he realized she already obtained her bow and quiver of arrows. He looked back to Kikyo.

"You must both go on your own, it is something you must do alone, the hunting part at least." Kikyo let out. It had to be their own kill, or the ritual wouldn't work.

__Human & Demon Resources_ _

It didn't take all that long. What, with Kagome being a better shot now and Inuyasha being, well, Inuyasha as always. The funny part of it was that Kagome came back with a deer and Inuyasha had only caught a rabbit. Kikyo had almost let out a giggle at his shock and slight jealousy she witnessed from him.

Kikyo was surprised, the manner in which they treated each other was not at all what she suspected. They acted more like siblings or perhaps good friends-. She felt guiltier than ever for insinuating that they were lovers. As she watched them, she could even maybe say that Kagome mothered the hanyou and spoiled him at that.

"Trade me!" Inuyasha finally stated and Kagome sent a glare at him.

"Kikyo said it has to be your own kill, so get over it." Kagome put out and Inuyasha fumed. Kikyo could almost see the smoke coming out of his ears and she couldn't hold it in this time. She let out a small giggle and watched Inuyasha's ears perk up as he looked at her with what could only be a mixture of surprise and joy. He could see her smile reaching to her eyes as she covered her lips with her sleeve.

"Come on, Inuyasha, you can skin both, we need bowls for the blood." Kikyo said as she gestured for Kagome to follow her before turning around and heading for her younger sister's hut to retrieve said bowls. Kagome was quick on her heels to help as Kikyo had implied. The walk was mostly silent other than the crunching of leaves under their feet and when they arrived at Kaede's hut, no one was there, so Kagome showed Kikyo where the bowls were and they grabbed a couple.

Kikyo couldn't help being a little downed. It wasn't Kagome's fault though, Kagome was nothing but kind and cheery to her. It was the fact that Kagome knew her sister's home better than even her... In all honesty, Kaede was now a stranger to Kikyo. She hadn't even tried to mend their broken relationship.

"She misses you, ya know." Kagome said as she caught Kikyo's wistful gaze at Kaede's hut. As Kagome started away, she went on.

"She talks about how she misses picking flowers with you and doing the daily chores with you." Kagome frowned as she spoke.

"When she first found out I was your reincarnate, she was kind of sad for a while. I think she really missed you all this time." Kagome told Kikyo as they walked back to the clearing by the river.

"I suppose she hates me now." Kikyo mumbled and Kagome barely caught it. It was with a hardened heart that Kagome turned around and seemed to stare into the depths of Kikyo's soul. Kagome had learned the technique from Sesshomaru, it was the one look she couldn't stand getting from him, she hoped she would give the same effect.

"You listen, Kikyo, and you listen well, Inuyasha has protected me through a lot and if you hurt him, I will call back my soul without hesitation, and you better go see Kaede. I let you live because I don't want to see them hurt because of me, but your the one hurting them. Do I make myself clear?" Kagome spoke in an icy tone that caught Kikyo completely off gaurd.

Kikyo would admit, her respect for the girl grew tenfold. The fact that she could take her soul at anytime had never dawned on her and in all honesty, that really frightened her.

"I said, do I make myself clear!?" Kagome repeated, her brow raising with annoyance and Kikyo opened her mouth and shut it as she thought of what to say. She quickly nodded.

"Yes..." She responded as she gazed downwards.

"Good, then I suggest you act civil towards me as I have tried so hard to do for you. It is what Inuyasha should see, I know he hates how we don't get along and this is the last night I will see him for a while." She explained as she turned and continued the walk. Kikyo was shocked more than ever, never in the entirety of her life had she expected the girl to stand up to her like that. At the same time, perhaps she was right. What use would be ruining this last night with 'the whole gang' as Inuyasha so put it. She also realized something else... Perhaps her and Kagome weren't so different after all.

__Human & Demon Relations_ _

The ritual part of traveling to the spirit world had ended up being postponed. Draining the blood took longer than anyone thought. It was at this point that Inuyasha decided his rabbit was clearly a better choice. If it hadn't been for Kagome's deer taking the whole night to drain, they wouldn't have to wait til morning.

Kagome didn't question about Kikyo or Inuyasha when they disappeared at some point in the night and not long after they left, Kagome settled down for bed right along with Shippo. However, Kagome was awoken by someone jostling her arm over and over and her eyes finally slipped open.

"What do you wan-!" She started when she saw Sango's wide eyes, tears streaming down her face.

"Please forgive me, Kagome." She began as she threw her arms around her.

"I never meant it, I was so angry." She continued and Kagome was completely lost.

"What are you talking about, Sango?" Kagome questioned and the taijiya wiped tears away with her sleeve.

"For calling you a bitch and saying that you think your better. I know you don't. Your always trying to look out for us and I can't even appreciate it." She sniffled and Kagome's gaze softened as she pulled Sango into a closer embrace and put the slayer's head against her shoulder.

"It's okay, Sango. It's forgotten, alright." Kagome said, but Sango shook her head.

"No, because now were separating. Please, let me go with you instead of Miroku." Sango pleaded and Kagome closed her eyes with frustration.

"Sango, I already asked Sesshomaru for Miroku, I'm sorry. The decisions been made." Kagome said.

"Please, I'm sorry Kagome, I'll never say anything like it again, I promise. Just because I said those things-." She still tried to change Kagome's mind, but Kagome interrupted her.

"Sango, I chose Miroku before that. If Kirara and you are to stay together, you should go with Inuyasha and Kikyo. They will seriously need you. Miroku and I will be with Sesshomaru. Your going with them because they will actually need your aide, Sango." Kagome informed her and Sango frowned at this information. The worst part was, it actually made sense. She almost scoffed.

Inuyasha did not make them into an inu pack, but he sure acted like they were. Him and Kagome were plotting ideas without the whole group, just as an alpha and his bitch would. Then again, who was she to judge. She couldn't blame Inuyasha for following his demonic heritage, it's all he probably knew. Plus, it's not like he ever actually tried to mark them or anything. Let him run it like a pack, as long as she held no demon's mark, she was happy.

"Sesshomaru agreed to travel with you guys?" Sango asked. Kagome frowned at this.

"Well, he revived me and all. He wants me to train up and become his alpha female I guess, and he will give me reports on the jewel shards. I agreed as to fulfill my life debt." Kagome explained and Sango's eyes widened in horror with every passing word.

"Kagome, no, you can't let that demon mark you!" She began to warn, but Kagome gave her an irritated look.

"Now look Sango, we already talked this out. He said he won't force me to act out of character so long as I can defeat the demoness' who challenge me, it's all to protect Rin, you know that little girl he travels with. I already agreed and will keep my word and I know he will." Kagome put in, but Sango shook her head.

"No, Kagome. You cant trust him. He's evil." Sango said and Kagome almost chuckled as she remembered something along the lines of his tongue being wicked. Oh yes, he was evil, but not in the regard Sango meant. Kagome shook her guttural thoughts away from her head.

"Sango, he's healed me twice now and revived me. He isn't that evil." Kagome said and Sango shook her head.

"But Inuyasha-." She started.

"Already knows. Alright, even he trusts Sesshomaru's ability to protect me, okay?" Kagome said and Sango looked so confused for a moment.

"I know, it shocked me too. However, I wouldn't lie about this, seriously Sango. Please, let me do this my way." Kagome said and Sango crossed her arms.

"Or his way, you mean." Sango muttered and Kagome sighed.

"Sango, from what I gather this is a great honor for me. Plus, there's nothing left for me in my time, I will be here indefinitely." Kagome said and Sango frowned at that.

"So please, trust my judgment?" Kagome didn't want to argue anymore. It was the middle of the night and honestly, she just wanted to go back to sleep.

"Alright, but if he hurts you, it'll be more than just an arm he's missing." Sango grumbled as she started back towards her sleeping bag. Kagome looked on at her with a perplexed look. She had the strangest sense of deja vu.

_Forever Changing_

  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ahh, so, yeah, blood magic(something I really delved into and created for this story, you'll see more of it, don't chu worry) with animal blood. What can I say, it's buildup. Hey, but I don't condone to that crap, that's why I put up that little 'hey, you yipper snappers, this is rated mature!' At the top. Also the next one will be worse in the sense of *blood magic* because, well, I've come to realize it's hard to create magic rituals out of thin air. It was the most creative way I could think of for a scenario in which demons and humans cohabitate the earth-Or Japan what have you. Anyways, I chose this way of doing it because I think if you were gonna be messing around with some real magic stuff, it'd probably be some crazy fucked up shit you wouldn't expect-So yeah. Pardon my french. Anyways, I will admit that I think the magic in this is somewhat inspired by the type of magic the amazons from ‘Xena Warrior Princess’ use. So yeah, I don't own that show either. Well, thank you for reading. Like I said last time, if you find any spelling errors, let me know, I will fix them. Have a good day everyone and salut.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Disclaimer:* Never in my life have I owned Inuyasha. Never in my life will I own Inuyasha. All rights belong to viz media and Rumiko Takahashi. Please support the official anime and manga.  
> Japanese terms:  
> Daiyokai: great demon  
> Hanyou: Half demon  
> Houshi: Monk  
> Inu: Dog  
> Miko: Priestess  
> Ningen: Human  
> Onna: Girl  
> Ookami: Wolf  
> Taijiya: Slayer  
> Yokai: Demon(I use this term to describe demonic auras and if I use it otherwise, it is when I use the term 'lesser yokai' which are the bull-crap weak demons Naraku always uses.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This is rated 'm' for a reason. Due to adult situations, violence, poor choice in language, and some other pretty messed up stuff like magic that uses blood to work, it isn't recommended to those below the age of eighteen. You have been warned.

 

It was early morning when Kagome was shaken awake. She frantically glanced around when her eyes fell on Inuyasha. She stared at him for a long while til he offered his hand to her.

"It's time." He whispered it quietly as to not wake anyone else around them up.

Kagome gave a nod as she pushed Shippo off of her slowly, as well as softly as to not stir him. Once she was sure Shippo wouldn't wake up from her movement, she extended her arm and grasped the hand Inuyasha offered her. He helped her up and as soon as she was on her feet, she stretched.

Kagome realized Inuyasha wasn't in his normal robe of the fire rat. Instead he was wearing a white sleeping yukata and it caught Kagome off gaurd.

"What's going on?" She whispered her question as they tip-toed away, Kagome following Inuyasha's lead.

"Kikyo already helped me take a cleansing bath and now she will help you." Inuyasha explained and Kagome's eyes went as wide as saucers.

"It's not like you think. Keh, you've been hanging around that monk too much." Inuyasha let out more loudly now that they were away from everyone.

"It's like a bath for your soul, to cleanse your spirit. So, let Kikyo help, trust me, I thought otherwise too, until it happened." Inuyasha explained and Kagome couldn't help her giggle at his disappointed expression.

"And you say I've been hanging around the monk too much." Kagome teased and Inuyasha smirked at her, holding back a laugh.

"We all have." He let out and Kagome held back another laughter, but she couldn't suppress the smile on her face.

Inuyasha looked straight ahead as they got closer to the spot that had been set up in preparation. Kagome found that instead of opting for a lake or hot spring, they had went so far as to craft their own makeshift tub with a small row boat. The seats had been taken out and it was placed into dug out earth to keep it in place. Kikyo sat by a fire, with a large pot of water held over it, held up by two large sticks with forks in them, posted in the ground with another hooking against the forks to hold up the pot.

Inuyasha gave Kagome a half smile before turning to leave. Kagome followed him with the movement of her head before Kikyo finally spoke up.

"Please, come sit with me, Kagome." She spoke out and Kagome turned to look at her. The undead priestess wasn't even looking at her. Kagome took a few unsure steps towards Kikyo.

"I thought by now someone would have taught you something, but it seems your still as untrained as ever." Kikyo let out and Kagome began to fume. Kagome was about to open her mouth and say something she'd probably regret, but Kikyo kept talking.

"Don't take insult, for you have much potential and since you are doing me this favor, I will do you this one favor." Kikyo started and Kagome's anger quickly evaporated into confusion.

"What did I do for you again?" Kagome asked with a serious tone as she really didn't understand what Kikyo was talking about.

"You have admitted you let me keep this part of your soul, and you do not seem angry that Inuyasha is leaving with me, in fact, you seem to be in on it. Even if it's not to your knowledge, I truly care for Inuyasha and him being with me means the world to me. For your selfless act, I'm willing to try to do the same for you. I can not teach you much in one day, but I will give you the best basic knowledge I can and my journal." Kikyo told her and Kagome's eyes grew wide with shock.

She pinched herself, she had to be dreaming. Kikyo was barely civil to her usually, so this couldn't be real. Kikyo would sooner try to kill her than help her, even if it was the opposite for Kagome in respect to the undead priestess.

"So, this journal." Kikyo pulled a small leather bound journal out of her sleeve and held it up.

"This contains my knowledge of herbs and alchemy, it also contains some knowledge on certain demons, but not many. I mean, it's only simple stuff that I already know of, so you should take this and I'll teach you about cleansing baths and the basics of healing today, but that's all you'll get from me." Kikyo went on and Kagome shook her head with disbelief.

Kikyo finally stood and turned around to see Kagome's reaction.

"What are trying to do Kikyo?" Kagome asked, distrust laced within her voice.

"I'm trying to repay your kindness. I've done nothing but wronged you, where as you have been nothing but kind to me, so, allow me to help you. Like I said, you have a lot of potential." Kikyo explained and Kagome still looked utterly taken aback.

"Really?" Kagome asked dumbly. Kikyo refrained from rolling her eyes, she knew this girl had a temper and didn't want to invoke it. She also didn't want to invoke the girls tears either, such a cry baby. No matter, by helping her reincarnation out, perhaps she wouldn't feel so guilty. She couldn't stand the guilt, but if her life was going to be perking up- A.K.A. Inuyasha was going to literally be with her, then she could live like this no more. She would cut off all contact with Naraku and she'd do right for her reincarnation, after all, her life was apparently in her hands and Kikyo decided she had no need of pissing Kagome off and having her half life taken away.

"Alright, but if you try anything-." Kagome started, as she was weary. She was scared this was a trap... Herbal bath with some crazy whatever thing going on, Kagome was terrified the undead miko would try something. Kikyo shook her head and opened the journal, flipping through pages til she found what she was looking for.

"Now, look, your bath will contain this herb, Ro'Mida's grace, a flower that is used for cleansing the skin, and then-." Kikyo flipped through a few more pages til she found whatever else she was looking for.

"And the virgin apple flower, which brings out the purity within you and discharges any negative energy built up within your body. However, there is one side effect, as it cleanses your spirit to allow a smoother trip, but you may experience slightly 'dirty' thoughts, just try to brush that aside." Kikyo explained and Kagome almost giggled, remembering her recent interaction with a certain hanyou. He hadn't been flirty or anything, but he had definitely hinted towards a more intimate relationship with Kikyo.

"And then you must cleanse yourself with the four elements in your bath." Kikyo said and Kagome looked confused.

"It is something you shouldn't do by yourself the first time, I will do it for you and you will then know how, if ever there is a next time." Kikyo explained and she couldn't help her small smile. This is what she missed out on.

She was supposed to train Kaede and perhaps could of had even more apprentices, plus she always wanted children of her own and if they had spiritual powers, she would have trained them as well. Even though everything with Kagome was extremely awkward, she could almost imagine her being her and Inuyasha's child. It was a horribly wrong fantasy, but Kagome indeed looked a lot like her and had the same temper as her beloved hanyou. She wondered if ever she and Inuyasha could of had a child, would they be a lot like Kagome?

Now here Kikyo was, teaching her some basic skills of the craft.

"Alright so once this water is done boiling, we'll get some cold water to make it luke-warm and begin." Kikyo said and Kagome simply nodded, still confused with just about everything.

__Human & Demon Relations_ _

It had taken at least an hour of Inuyasha pacing around, then sitting, only to get back up and pace around some more. He knew it would take time, but he was getting antsy. He had seemingly left his patience at the door, or well, somewhere.

"Yes, and you let it grow from your fingertips-." Inuyasha could hear Kikyo's voice. He whirled his head around to see them finally coming his way.

"You can also use this different way of gathering energy to place barriers without sutra, but if you were to write your own sutra and ofuda after blessing your ink and quill, then it would be even more effective for healing and creating barriers." Inuyasha perked up his ears to listen in on what they were talking about and his mouth almost fell open. Always, Kikyo acted like she hated Kagome and had even said it a couple times, yet, she was giving Kagome a shorthanded lesson it seemed.

"And you can bless items with the four elements just like we did?" Kagome was questioning as they finally entered the clearing where the skins of their animals along with a bowl's of blood were located.

"Yes, precisely." Kikyo answered before looking to Inuyasha.

"Alright then, let's do this." Kagome said as she walked towards her deer skin and Inuyasha to his small rabbit skin.

"Alright, I will draw the symbols onto you and then your bodies may convulse, more than likely Kagome will, but not Inuyasha. Either way, I will hold down Kagome." Kikyo directed towards Kagome before she turned to face Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, you won't get hurt as bad as Kagome if you do." Kikyo explained and Inuyasha nodded his agreement

"So with that said, I will send you first, Inuyasha." She explained before she walked towards him.

"Lay flat on your back with your arms and legs stretched out, palms up." She said and Inuyasha did as she said per her instruction. As soon as he was laid down, Kagome glued her eyes to the pair like a hawk. Kikyo lowered to her knees as she dipped her finger in the rabbit blood and began to draw symbols on Inuyasha with it. She started with the bottom of his feet, then his palms, then his forehead. Kagome finally understood why they had been forced to wear white yukata, instead of their normal clothes.

As neat as Kikyo tried to make it, it made a mess and Inuyasha's yukata was already deeply stained. After the symbols were drawn, Kikyo poured half the bowl into a different bowl and crushed some sort of dried herb in it. Then she handed it to Inuyasha.

"You must drink this now." She said and Kagome almost gagged. Would she have to do that? She swallowed nervously. They already came this far, there was no turning back. She only hoped she didn't get sick or something from it.

Inuyasha seemed to have no qualms as he took the blood and drained it down his throat and then as soon as he did, his eyes went white. It was as if he went unconscious as he fell back, but his eyes were still wide open, yet completely white. That was when Kikyo turned her gaze to Kagome.

"Now you." She said and Kagome gulped again as she laid flat on her back. She stretched out her legs and arms and positioned her palms facing upwards. She was so not looking forward to this.

Kikyo bent down to her knees and Kagome watched as she took a bucket of water and began to pour it over her hands, cleaning off the rabbit blood. Once her hands were clean, she grabbed the bowl of deer blood and looked to Kagome. Kagome closed her eyes tightly when she felt a cold finger drag a thick liquid against the bottom of her feet and instead of being disgusted, her lips twisted into a smile as she held back a laugh.

"Kikyo, don't be so gentle, that tickles." Kagome admitted and Kikyo eyed the girl curiously before shaking her head. She did press her finger harder against her foot from that point forward and it wasn't so ticklish for Kagome. Next were Kagome's palms and Kagome decided that she supposed it could be worse. However, it will be worse, she will have to drink deer blood. She gagged again, which caught Kikyo's attention.

"After doing it once, you should be able to enter the spirit realm whenever you choose afterwards, I'm sorry I didn't explain everything, I thought you would know more, but it seemed you were still very untrained. I didn't gather that til just earlier." Kikyo explained and Kagome nodded.

"It's okay, if it will help us all in the long run, I will do it." Kagome said. She would never back down. They had to defeat Naraku now more than ever.

Finally Kikyo dragged her fingers along Kagome's forehead and soon enough, Kikyo was pulling Kagome up a little and handing her the bowl of blood with crushed herbs in it. Kagome wrinkled her nose at it before she took the bowl and did her best to chug the coppery, red substance without tasting it. However, she supposed she was only halfway done with it when the bowl fell out her hand to make a big mess on her yukata before her vision went blank.

Kikyo watched as finally Kagome's body blanked out and she got up and using her bow, dragged it around in a circle, encasing the two bodies of her lover and her reincarnation, as well as her self. As soon as the line was formed, she went to the middle and set down a sutra. Getting down on her knees, she prayed for a moment before a barrier snapped to life using her dragged circle as it's guide. She let a small smile come to her lips at her victory. This type of barrier never failed her and was extremely powerful.

She grabbed the rabbit pelt and set it atop Inuyasha. His body immediately began convulsing, but she knew he'd be okay. She grabbed the deer skin soon after and went to Kagome's unconscious body. She knelt down and put it on top of her before proceeding to get on top of Kagome herself and pinning Kagome down by her shoulders with one whole forearm, her head with her other free hand, and her thighs, Kikyo pinned with her shins. As she suspected Kagome began to thrash right away, but she held her in place, even with as awkward as this looked-. Kagome's neck would not snap on this day, Kikyo would be sure of that.

After all, her reincarnation was letting her be with Inuyasha, with her out of the picture. From what Inuyasha had told her, Kagome planned to let Inuyasha and Kikyo be together without her interference after Naraku is dead, but Inuyasha told Kikyo that he will still check in on her whether she wants him to or not. That's how Kikyo found out Kagome would be staying. It wasn't Kikyo's fault that she knew about the girl's life, but Inuyasha talked about it so much-.

Inuyasha said that it's his fault she is staying here. That she had this school where she learned things, but since she could not attend, they dismissed her completely. Kikyo agreed, it wasn't right. Her reincarnation was trying to right her wrong after all and even decided that in the end, Inuyasha was Kikyo's to keep. Kikyo would prove to her reincarnation she made the right choice. This was her chance at happiness and her reincarnation had a lot to do with it.

__Human & Demon Relations_ _

Everything around Inuyasha was dark as he looked around and realized he was floating through mid air, convulsing. Wait, if he was here, how was he over there convulsing too? He looked down at his hands to realize he was very much transparent. He whirled around when he caught sight of something. A flurry of movement, in the color of white.

He narrowed his eyes better to realize he could see a transparent white rabbit. Suddenly, everything in his head clicked. The rabbit, the spirit world, he has to follow the white rabbit. He started after the rabbit when it fell through darkness and he stopped right before he came to the spot where it dissipated downwards into darkness. He looked around before trying to heave a breathe, before realizing, he couldn't breathe here. With that, he took a step forward and fell down 'the rabbit hole'.

__Human & Demon Relations_ _

When Kagome opened her eyes, she choked in a breathe she didn't have. She immediately realized she couldn't breathe and that everything just felt-different. Everything around her was dark, but she could see strange, darker shadows out of the corners of her eyes. It had her feeling paranoid as she whipped her head back and forth, daring one of the shadows to step across her vision.

It was as she frantically turned her head that the sound of hooves began to make it to her ears and her body snapped to attention. Slowly, she lifted herself off of-. Well, whatever it is she was on. She couldn't help feeling a similar sensation as to when she was suspended in air for a moment when using the well. However, she wasted no time in following the sound and as she ventured, the darkness slowly began to light up.

As the darkness gave way and she took a look around, she could see what appeared to be lush, thick forest. However, the plant life was unlike anything she'd ever seen. All the plants were over grown and reminded her of plants from the prehistoric period, when dinosaurs had roamed the earth. Instead of there being a sky, it was a mixture of dark space and white space, giving Kagome a strange feeling within her. She felt like she might get sick, it made her anxious for some reason. As she looked above, she found more dark space filled the sky than white.

Ahead of her, what made the noise of hooves taking steps, was the mousy brown colored deer she had hunted. She felt bad for sacrificing an animal, but they hunted all the time. The only difference was you apparently prayed for the soul of the animal during the sacrifice. Kagome watched as the deer walked towards the bed of a river that seemed to suddenly appear and it bent down to take a drink. Kagome would admit, she was perplexed at how a river just suddenly appeared, but she didn't question it.

However, as soon as the deer began to lift it's head, a strange noise filtered the air. It was as if thousands of voices whispered at once and the deer spooked. It ran quickly and Kagome began to sprint towards it, but as the whispers began to grow louder and louder, eventually sounding as if someone was screaming inside of Kagome's ears, she fell to her knees and covered said ears. She wondered if her ear drums could burst here, because it sure felt like they would.

Slowly, the noise seemed to hit it's peak and then it died down. When Kagome lifted her head and uncovered her ears, she took in her surroundings. This wasn't good. The place she was at seemed to be nothing other than-... She shook her head and rubbed her eyes, no way this was right. She seemed to be atop a large piece of drift wood, except instead of being in water, she was floating in lava.

She realized that even though there was burning, hot, bubbling lava, all around her, she couldn't feel the heat of it. If anything, she felt cold. She tried to close her eyes and then open them, hoping to be somewhere else, but that didn't seem to work either. Then her mind couldn't help but wonder, how on earth was the drift wood not catching on fire and sinking to the bottom? She was two minutes from really freaking out when she saw dark colored stone in the distance, land!

She prayed to the kami's that she would wash up over there and not have to worry about this lava all around her anymore. As time passed, it seemed to be so and she couldn't help the smile on her face. She couldn't wait to be off this board, she felt so antsy. Like she needed to move. Soon enough, she made it to land and she quickly jumped off the drift wood and happily to land and was about to continue, when she was stopped.

In front of her was black, stone flooring, it shined so well that the fire red lighting cast a mirror-like effect on the flooring. Where the flooring ended, rough black stone began to incline before becoming a mountain range in the distance, or perhaps a series of volcanoes. Within the closest mountain was a large, ten story entrance way, inlaid with silver, encrusted with black onyx that formed intricate linework of inuyokai in their true form, fighting dragons.

Out of the entrance came the sound of a large thud, it shook the ground with the noise and then out stepped a giant, white dog with a peachy tint to it's fur, reminding her more of the carvings of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's ancestors. Inuyasha always pointed out any artwork made to honor the inu. Inuyasha always got a kick out of the random ass places such artwork could be found. It was one of the things you'd never suspect from the hanyou.

The giant inu, who towered over Kagome by at least five stories, had Kagome feeling not even like a barbie doll, more like a Polly Pocket. She gulped as she took a step back and realized the inu before her had a facial marking. Only one, upon it's forehead, the shape of an orange sun was in place against the inu's brow. The Inu began to snarl at first, bending is two front legs down, looking as though ready to pounce.

Kagome turned towards the sea of lava-. She watched her piece of driftwood suddenly catch on fire. Flames engulfed it, before it began to sink into the bubbling liquid. Agitation stirred within Kagome. Of course, it didn't do that before, it had to choose now to do so. Kagome turned back to the snarling inu.

"I cannot breathe,

I cannot not conceive

Perhaps I can deceive

But I am the earth's artwork

And the water is whom crafted me." The voice of a woman echoed within Kagome's mind. Kagome almost blanked as she realized it was speaking literal riddles. However, she realized, she knew this! The water is whom crafted me? How easy!

"A rock! Stone." Kagome hollered and the inu stopped snarling and straightened it's front legs. Kagome watched the massive inu sit down before it narrowed it's eyes at her.

"Do not hope,

Do not try,

For if you do,

You'll surely die.

A gasp of me

Will end your life,

Yet for others, it is surely the other way around." The feminine voice boomed within her mind and Kagome narrowed her own eyes. Kagome opened her mouth and shut it again. A gasp of me will end your life... it couldn't be-.

"Water?" Kagome questioned. The inu seemed to eye her and Kagome wondered if she answered wrong til making a realization. Two answers, because of the 'other way around' part and the others were... Fish!

"Air." Kagome said and watched the nod of the inu's head.

"I am the sun,

I am life.

Yet if you play with me,

Maybe you should think twice." The last was easy with the other three answers to go off of.

"Fire." Kagome answered and she swore, the inu smiled at her. Suddenly the massive Inu began to fade into a golden fog that began to compact together. Kagome stared at it with interest. Once all the fog was compacted, streams of light escaped it making a shimmery effect. Then the entire orb burst with many silvery and golden beams of light to reveal an inuyokai woman in her humanoid form.

Her face looked regal, with high cheekbones and hair that was white, yet had a peachy tone to it. She had a similar pelt-thing(Kagome still wasn't so sure on what exactly it was.), like Sesshomaru, but she wore hers around both shoulders and it matched the peachy tone of her hair. Her eyes were silver in color and an orange sun still appeared upon her brow. She was dressed in warm colors, multiple layers of pink, orange, and red kimono. Her hair was half up. The top half giving way to intricate braids as the rest settled down the length of her back, cutting off just at her hips. Kagome stared at the woman with wide eyes for a moment. She was definitely not expecting that to happen.

"I have been awaiting you, Higurashi, Kagome." The woman finally said as she took prideful steps towards the gawking human girl.

"You cannot use your spiritual powers here, so you will have to awaken your weapon and begin realizing your capabilities." She began and Kagome continued to gawk before looking around. Was she talking to her?

"Good luck, defeating my pet." She said as she walked past Kagome and when Kagome turned her head, the woman was gone.

Kagome blinked a few times before facing forward again when the woman's voice boomed loudly, over the entirety of the island atop a sea of lava.

"Mor-Ganith! I command you to awaken." The voice boomed loudly, and with that, a terrible, loud screeching noise bellowed out and Kagome watched as what she thought was a mountain top in the distance, began to dismantle itself from the stone. The sound of stone cracking and the ground rumbling were enough to make Kagome stumble over onto her knees.

She watched on in horror as two massive black wings opened out from around a mountain peak to reveal a massive wing span, with holes eating through some of it's darkened flesh upon it's wings. Kagome slowly stood and staggered backwards a bit. The blackened dragon with molten lava looking blood, that you could see through tiny cracks of the dragon's skin, giving it the appearance of burning veins, opened it's eyes and cast it's yellow gaze upon Kagome. Even so far away, she could feel it's eyes on her.

She watched it open it's snout and lift it to the sky and as if testing it's ability, it blew massive amounts of fire into the air. Kagome's body shook with fear. Before she could stumble again, she looked all around her and wondered what on earth she was supposed to do. This was nothing like what Kikyo said would happen.

Plus she answered those stupid riddles. Shouldn't she be rewarded or something? If she had known getting the riddles right meant a dragon, especially of this size was going to be sicked on her, she would have thought twice about answering them. That's when more earthquake toned cracking sounds began again and Kagome glued her eyes to the dragon who had decided now was as good a time as any to take flight.

Kagome watched as it flew up and did a couple of flips and then barrel roles before it's eyes settled on her again. Kagome looked around. She was on a stone floor platform, and other than that was just the mountain entrance and then lava. What the hell was she suppose to do?

Was it true that she couldn't use her spiritual powers here? The dragon was still a great distance from her when it opened it's mouth and began to reign fire. Kagome couldn't help her scream as she finally ran forward, trying to dodge. She had felt cold, but the flame that hit the spot she was at a moment ago, burned with an all new intensity.

Her eyes narrowed as she began running in circles, dodging dragon fire, but knew it was pointless. Eventually, she would grow terribly tired, if this kept up. She decided she either had to get closer to it's range or away from it and as she looked forward, she decided to go inside the giant entrance. It could follow her in there, but maybe she'd somehow have a better chance. Anything was better than this.

She quickly hightailed it for the mountain side entrance and as soon as she was safely inside, she heard the dragon let out a roar of rage at losing sight of her. However, she didn't get comfortable yet. That thing would be back, and like everything else, probably with a vengeance. However, she couldn't help, but to stop and gape at the interior once inside. The inside was seemingly all made of marble and torches were aligned atop long crystal poles reflected that dropped down from the ceiling.

The floor was inlaid with silver and being only one giant room, the steps were carved up and around the building to the top, which would almost look to be open to the sky, but upon getting a better look, thick, clear crystal made up the ceiling as well. Kagome quickly began for the stairs when the ground rattled under her and she fell down again. The rumbling was accompanied with the sound of what could have been cracking thunder, but Kagome knew better.

The dragon had landed on the ground, meaning, that the stupid, good-for-nothing dragon would be in here with her soon. Her eyes narrowed with determination as she got back up and began to climb up the stairs. They were steep and already she had almost fallen twice, but she wouldn't give up. She would either get out of this or crack her neck on these stairs, but she sure as hell wasn't going to be killed by a dragon.

__Human & Demon Relations_ _

Sesshomaru couldn't help, but to be a little annoyed. He tried to treat the pup nicely, but the pup couldn't even fly properly, so now they were stuck running back, as Sesshomaru wanted to waste no time lolly gagging. However, the pup was not nearly as fast as him in regards to that either.

It seemed being the strongest demon really did take it's toll, because that meant everyone around you was weaker.

"Please, Sesshomaru-sama, I need to breathe!" He could hear the boy's voice wheeze out, but he ignored it. He was closing in on Kagome's location, but he could smell the dead one lurking around. He wasn't taking any more chances. He shouldn't have left her in the first place.

Too many people seemed to be after her, from the dead one to that despicable half breed, Naraku. He left the boy behind and pressed forward and when he found the clearing in which Kagome was located, his blood boiled. Both Inuyasha and Kagome were covered in blood and were thrashing about. Inuyasha was everywhere, and Kikyo was laying on top of Kagome. Sesshomaru let out his most threatening growl and the undead priestess's eyes shifted to him.

"Remove yourself from her." He snarled, his voice rather ominous. Kikyo gulped, she was able to sense he was a daiyokai and she gained a sense of familiarity from him. She looked at Inuyasha's thrashing body and back to him. Could they be related somehow?

"Or this one will remove you." He added when she didn't move a muscle.

"I can't, she will thrash too, and break her neck-..." Kikyo hoped he was here to protect Kagome, because if he was here to kill her, he'd have no qualms with her neck snapping. However, Sesshomaru seemed to not hear her, or perhaps ignored her as he wasted no time. He decided this wench wasn't worth his sword and he would enjoy crushing her clay body with his own hands. Then Kagome would have her soul at it's fullest yet again.

This is what he wanted, a chance to rid the world of the pathetic excuse of an undead miko. He held his hand up and flexed his deadly claws before letting poison seep out of them. He began to stalk towards her and when he reached her barrier, he took it down with one swipe of his claws. Kikyo had no choice, but to remove herself from Kagome, lest he get any closer.

"Are you going to kill her?" Kikyo asked as she regretfully pulled herself off of the living girl she had been pinning down.

"It is you who shall die." He said as he continued forward and Kikyo's eyes widened. Whatever had she done to him to make him want her death? However, as soon as Kikyo released Kagome, her body thrashed all around and the daiyokai looked at her with the slightest hint of concern.

"What did you do?" He asked lowly, in a growl.

"Sesshomaru-sama!?" The boy had just burst onto the scene, finally catching up. Without so much as looking at him, Sesshomaru was quick to gesture to Kagome.

"Tyon, keep her pinned down, make sure she does not get hurt." Sesshomaru said as he continued to advance on Kikyo.

Kikyo watched another inuyokai close in on Kagome before he took her place and held Kagome down. The inuyokai was young with dull silver hair pulled back in a low ponytail. The only markings on his face were two stripes that curved downwards. However, Kikyo didn't spend much time studying him as she could tell that the older, stronger daiyokai was readying to attack her.

Her eyes swept over Kagome, and lingered on Inuyasha. She wouldn't abandon them. What if these two demons came for the shards or something? No, Kagome had finally accepted her and Inuyasha being together, Inuyasha was finally going to be her one and only. She wouldn't let them go, she wouldn't let them die. She would fight til her last breathe first. Even if she knew she was greatly outmatched.

The undead priestess exhaled a breathe that in all honesty, she didn't need due to being within a clay body, and she scrambled to her discarded weapon. She slid to her knees and skidded across the ground as she grabbed her bow and quiver of arrows. Using her reiki to enhance her speed, she drew an arrow and aimed her bow, straight at the offending yokai.

She poured her spiritual energy into her arrow and prayed to the kami's for her arrow to fly true. Then she released it. It was only a sealing arrow, like the one she shot Inuyasha with. If it so happened that these demons were friends and not foes, she would not have anyone's blood on her hands. However, she would admit to being shocked.

The daiyokai had incredible agility, yet instead of dodging her arrow, he grabbed it from the air, just before it pierced his chest. Her eyes went wide as he snapped her arrow in two. She took another step backwards and drew another arrow, but upon looking up, he was gone. Then she felt immense pain at her side. She grasped at it and realized she felt blood.

Then her other side was attacked, she let out a scream as she fell over, her eyes lulled shut for a moment before they opened back up. She wouldn't give up. She had to protect Kagome, but most of all, she had to protect Inuyasha. She struggled with all her might trying to get back up, just as she finally made it to hands and knees, the weight of someones foot stepped down on her back and pushed her back down, flat on her stomach.

She let out a traitorous whimper as she grasped handfuls of grass and dirt, her knuckles turning white. She closed her eyes as tears streamed down her face. This was the end. Of course it was. Why would she think, for even a second, that she would finally get to be with Inuyasha? Of course, as soon as the chance had been made available, the kami's would put a stop to it. She didn't deserve anything, except, perhaps, the excruciating death she was surely going to receive soon.

"Sesshomaru, get off of her!" That voice! Kikyo's eyes opened back up and she felt the foot upon her back be removed before she heard a scuffle on the ground. As she turned her head and tried to pull herself up again, she found a very awake, very pissed off Inuyasha.

__Human & Demon Relations_ _

Inuyasha had jumped down the rabbit hole to find himself exactly where he needed to be. Looking around, he could see lights with threads connected everywhere. He was somewhat amazed as he realized that every tree, every flower, every single blade of grass, held an aura. He turned himself in a 360° fashion a few times, seemingly mesmerized. It was then that he saw two lights clustered together.

He was confused at first. One was a dark pink color and the other a dark blue, and they seemed to meld into one another. The threads that connected them to him, were thicker than any of the other threads he could see. He walked towards it and placed his hand against the pulsing pink energy. He instantly recognized the aura, Kikyo.

Looking at her aura made him realize all the blemishes. He felt his heart tighten as he realized that there were cracks running throughout her aura and he felt guilty. If he had somehow saved her back then, she would have lived out her days. Perhaps, she would be an elder with Kaede. Now she was undead, she didn't belong here, and her soul showed that.

Finally he withdrew his hand. If that was Kikyo then the aura underneath her had to be-. He placed his hand against the blue aura and instantly recognized this one as well, it was Kagome. He could tell her aura was beyond strong. It was larger than Kikyo's and seemed to swirl with some sort of mysterious power he had never known about before. He could really feel just how powerful she was. Then he realized a spot within the middle of her aura. It was pitch black, dark, and as he looked at it, he felt a shiver go through his body.

Why was it like that? Was something ominous going on with Kagome's soul? Did Naraku do something? However, he felt a yanking behind him, as if another thread had suddenly been connected to him. He turned around to find another thick thread attached to him and a indigo colored aura began to approach him. He wondered who it was, when he felt another thread attach. This thread was terribly thin and connected to an orange aura. Who was here? He began towards the two unknown auras and went to touch the indigo one, when it suddenly disappeared.

That's when he felt an intense pain course through his body and quickly, he turned around. He could see his thread to Kikyo was starting to break-... What was going on? He had to get back! He looked all around him, but remembered he fell down here. He looked up and found the blank hole he had come through and he jumped upwards, back up through it.

Quickly, he raced to his body and when he found it, he placed his hands upon himself and felt himself being absorbed. It wasn't a particularly good feeling, but he had to get back right now. Slowly, he blinked his eyes open. He realized his neck killed and looked up to see some inuyokai holding Kagome down, and Sesshomaru had his boot-clad foot atop Kikyo. She was bleeding and it looked like her sides had been somewhat-. Melted.

Sesshomaru would pay for this, what if Kikyo couldn't survive the burns of his poison!?

"Sesshomaru! Get off of her!" He yelled as he barreled towards him. In that moment he forgot everything. He forgot about tesseiga, he forgot about his clothes. In this one moment, it was only Sesshomaru and him, and of course, Kikyo. Kikyo and him may not be mates, or even married by human standards, but he loved her more than anything. How dare Sesshomaru try to take her away from him!

Inuyasha was tired of Sesshomaru's bullshit. He thought he was so much better, so much stronger, just because he's a full demon. Well, their father's blood ran through his veins too, and now was the time to prove it. Inuyasha tackled his half brother to the ground, off of Kikyo, before he landed a punch against his brother's face. He released blow after blow, til suddenly he felt Sesshomaru's furry appendage wrap around his waist and throw him straight against a tree.

Inuyasha ignored the pain he felt, and settled to inflict more on the cause of his rage. He ran back to Sesshomaru as quick as possible and threw another punch, but this time Sesshomaru dodged and was quick to grab the hanyou by the throat and lift him up off the ground, so that his bare, clawed feet dangled in the air. Inuyasha grabbed his brother's wrist, trying to give his throat some slack when he felt intense pain begin to seep at his throat. His brother was using his poison against him. Wouldn't be the first time.

"Inuyasha, she should be waking up by now!" Inuyasha heard Kikyo's faltering voice. She sounded scared, terrified and when Inuyasha turned to look at her, his brother finally released his throat. Sesshomaru stalked towards the undead priestess that had sat near Kagome. Tyon was too busy holding down the thrashing girl and couldn't do anything about Kikyo's closeness.

"Please, they only wanted to see their connection, I was trying to help!" Kikyo started, but Sesshomaru continued to give her an icy glare. He drew tokijin as he let out a small snarl.

"Lies!" He said as he brought his weapon up, planning to strike downwards and end her miserable existence, but as he brought his blade down, it was deflected.

Inuyasha now stood in front of him, tesseiga drawn and keeping his tokijin at bay.

"It's true, we asked Kikyo to help us!" Inuyasha yelled out. He hated explaining himself to Sesshomaru, but looking around, he supposed there would be cause for alarm. Kagome was covered in blood, deer blood, but still blood. Sesshomaru had went so far as to revive her and he probably feared she would die again.

As much as the hanyou wanted to pretend it was just a fluke, he knew he couldn't. He knew that for some strange reason, Sesshomaru cared for Kagome in some strange way.

"It's only deer blood, seriously, smell her, she isn't hurt." Inuyasha finally let out. Yes, he knew he cared for Kagome, he planned to make her pack, or so Kagome had said.

Sesshomaru glared at his half brother before pulling his weapon away and sheathing it. He took a step closer to Kagome and knelt down, causing Kikyo to inch backwards away from him. He took a few long, good sniffs before he was finally satisfied. They weren't lying, it really was deer blood. He eyed the two.

"And why is she covered in deer blood?" He finally questioned as he looked to Inuyasha. However, Kikyo was the one to speak up.

"Kagome and Inuyasha have a spiritual connection through the beads of subjugation. They plan to learn to use it better so if Naraku shows himself, they can warn each other." Kikyo said and Sesshomaru turned his head to eye the priestess before looking back at Inuyasha.

"Is this true?" He asked and Inuyasha quickly nodded.

"Yes, we all agreed to split up and continue hunting Naraku, but he is powerful." Inuyasha frowned. However, Sesshomaru gave him an icy scowl.

"You understand that your undead toy has caused Kagome pain? She has a blank space from the missing piece of her soul and she can feel the emptiness of it." He looked towards Kikyo.

"This one should kill you to save her soul." He added and her eyes went wide.

"Well I wouldn't. Kikyo saids she was supposed to wake up, seeing as she hasn't, I'll bet Kikyo is the only one who knows how to get her to." Inuyasha let out. Sesshomaru gazed at his brother before letting his eyes linger on the undead one.

"Can you?" He questioned and she frowned.

"Maybe she lost her way?" Kikyo said sadly.

"I can try to create a focal point for her to see, so she can return. Hopefully, she'll realize she needs to follow it." Kikyo thought aloud.

"Do you need anything?" Inuyasha asked and Kikyo nodded.

"Get the rest of the deer blood, ink, holy water, a quill, a daggar, and a candle." Kikyo said. Inuyasha went over the items in his head before looking to Sesshomaru.

"I don't care how strong you are, if you hurt Kikyo, I'll kill you, and I'm sure Kagome would be unhappy if you killed her too. I believe they recently made amends." Inuyasha muttered and Kikyo gave him a shocked look. Inuyasha's gaze softened.

"I heard you, teaching her about barriers and healing." Inuyasha gave a small smile and Kikyo returned it before it fell away and her brows furrowed. She looked back down at Kagome.

"Go Inuyasha, get the items, fly like the wind." She said and he nodded his head before jumping to the trees. Sesshomaru came closer to Kagome.

"Move." He said and Tyon did as directed before Sesshomaru used mokomoko to hold her down.

"Tell me, why is she thrashing around like this?" He finally questioned.

"Most of her soul has left her body to traverse the spiritual world. However, it shouldn't take this long." Kikyo answered and he gave a nod, acknowledging that he heard her, but kept silent after that, at least, til Tyon began asking questions.

"Is she the one you were talking about?" He finally asked and Sesshomaru nodded.

"Hopefully she'll be okay." Tyon said as he huffed a sigh and sat Indian style. He hoped she would be alright. He had failed in speed and flight, but he knew he could teach anyone anything. It's what he was raised for. He hoped he'd get the chance to prove himself, but if this girl died, he'd be seen as only weak. His true strengths would never get the chance to surface.

__Human & Demon Relations_ _

Kagome was panting hard, trying to make herself as small as possible. Her lungs burned, her legs ached. She knew she couldn't keep this up for much longer. What was she supposed to do? How was she supposed to defeat a dragon? A spirit dragon at that. She felt hopeless, she felt like giving up.

"To give up is to admit defeat, you must face your opponent or die." That same feminine voice whispered from within her mind and her face scrunched up with frustration. She was going to cry soon, but shook her head. Perhaps that inu woman was right, perhaps she should just face the dragon. Then, when she dies, at least she wouldn't die a coward.

Kagome rose up on shaky legs, whether from fear or exhaustion, she was no longer sure. She took the last few steps, reaching the top to find a bridge that led across to the entrance outside from the top, except the bridge had been broken. It only went out to the middle. Kagome looked over the edge towards the ground and felt her stomach stir. She shook her head again. She was done panicking. She would die either way.

She took slow steady steps against the silver and crystal bridge til she made it to the end. She tried to take a few calming breathes as she could hear the sound of whooshing. She could see the tips of the dragons wings as it rose and then finally the rest of it's body came into view. Kagome stumbled back a little as it rose in front of her and let out a terrible screech. Kagome covered her ears and looked back to it.

She watched as it opened it's mouth, she could literally see some sort of acid beginning to spew, and then a small flame erupted from what looked like a thorn just behind it's teeth, igniting the acid, or gas she now assumed. Kagome closed her eyes tightly and curled into a ball. However, nothing happened and when nothing continued to happen, she un-scrunched herself and opened her eyes.

She was almost mesmerized. In front of her were two strange looking blades, they were almost identical to each other except for the hilts. They seemed to have formed a barrier around her and held off the dragon fire that still flowed against her. Her eyes widened. The blades had a curvature to them, making them look almost like scimitars. Only the outer side of the curve was sharped and on the dull side, where strange little tiks that came out, looking as though they were there for something to catch against it. They were a shimmery silver, and they glowed blue and she looked all around her before her eyes set with determination.

This was obviously her one chance. She took a handle in each hand and yanked them from the ground. As she did, they formed and 'x' in front of her and when she pulled them away from each other-. She was deeply shocked when a ball of blue energy left the blade's tips and went towards the dragon. Did she do that? The dragon screeched as the ball was sent down it's open throat and it came forward, crashing into the bridge.

Kagome let out a yelp as the bridge began to crumble and before she even had a chance to move, the silver and marble gave out underneath her feet. Kagome went tumbling through the air and watched as the dragon narrowed it's yellow eyes at her before taking a nose dive in her direction, mouth wide open, ready to gobble her up. Kagome closed her eyes and then opened them again, she positioned the blades better, ready to strike out, when the beast enclosed her body within it's mouth.

Everything in her burned and she felt herself thrashing with pain when she saw that igniter-thorn thing. Angrily, she took a slash at it and the dragon's mouth opened. She tumbled out, against the ground, thankful that although it was unpleasant, the dragon's mouth broke her fall. It screeched at her on all fours and she glared straight back.

Her knuckles turned white with her hard grip on the twin blades when she purposely made another 'x' before pulling them apart. She watched as another giant orb of blue energy was sent forward and the dragon swayed before collapsing after being hit. Kagome wiped away sweat and could barely believe her luck. That 'x' attack really saved her life, thank god she figured out how to do that.

"Very good." The inu woman from before's voice spoke up behind her. Kagome quickly turned on her heel and formed another 'x' with her blades.

"Tsk, tsk, you should not try to harm me, Kagome. I am trying to help you." She said. Kagome gave her a glare.

"Yeah, help me die maybe!" Kagome yelled and the inuyokai gave her a smile before shaking her head.

"I am the goddess Cere, and I very much favor you." She started and Kagome's face became dumbstruck as she lowered the blades.

"Your a-a-...goddess?" She asked and the inu woman nodded.

"Yes, I simply wanted you to realize your capabilities, I have waited a long time for you to come here. You see, we can only speak here, lest Ro'Mida discover you." She said and Kagome found herself beyond confused.

"Who is Ro'Mida?" Kagome asked and the goddess shook her head.

"I have already said too much. Please, let me show you something." Cere said and Kagome dumbly nodded. The woman gave her a warm smile before taking her weapons. Kagome watched the inu goddess as she took the two hilts and seemingly screwed them together. Then she pulled a strand of her hair out and fixed it on the dull part of the blade where the tiks were.

Kagome was beyond amazed when she realized her blades formed into a bow. A bladed bow at that.

"There you go." She said as she handed the bow to Kagome and Kagome nodded her thankfulness.

"I will lead you back to your body now." Cere said, but Kagome shook her head.

"Wait, I came here to see my connection with Inuyasha!" Kagome blurted out and Cere gave her a small smile.

"Of course." Cere said, she walked over to the dragon carcass before tenderly kissing her fingertips and placing them on the cold scales. Kagome watched as the dragon began to heal and awaken and Kagome almost panicked again.

"You have defeated Mor'Ganith. He is now yours to control. He will be your guide here in the spirit world from this day forward, for he knows where everything is." Cere said before she gestured Kagome to the dragon

The dragon lowered it's body and it offered a wing for Kagome to climb up onto it's back with.

"He will respect you now." Cere added and Kagome gave a nervous nod and smiled before climbing up the wing and seating herself.

"You must tell him where to go though." Cere added.

"Take me to wherever I can see my connection to Inuyasha." Kagome said and the dragon let out a delicate rumble before unfurling it's wings.

__Human & demon relations_ _

Inuyasha was watching as Kikyo was carving a symbol into the candle before she took the quill and dipped it in ink. She traced the carving over with the ink. She took the bowl of deer blood and poured the holy water into it before placing the candle so the stump rested in the bowl of watered down blood. It was then that she pulled out a small slip of paper and began to write a sutra onto it.

"Kikyo, she's waking now." Inuyasha said as he saw Kagome's eyes flutter open. Sesshomaru looked over to her as she inhaled a sharp breathe. Kikyo dropped what she was doing and dropped to her knees by Kagome.

"What happened? Is everything alright?" Kikyo started. Kagome stared up at Kikyo for a second before blinking.

"Yeah, everything's fine." She said. Kikyo sighed with relief as she began pushing mokomoko off of her, but was met with resistance and a snarl from the demon who owned it.

"Sessh-Sesshomaru?" Kagome looked confused for a second before she seemed to remember something.

"Sama!" She made sure to add quickly and he issued a blank stare at her.

"You should have waited, onna." He muttered as he slowly stood and removed his furry appendage. He turned his back on her and began to walk away. Tyon went to follow, but was met with a deep growl. Quickly the younger inu sat back down. He nodded towards Kagome and she in turn frowned as she tried to stand. When she failed, tripping over her own feet, both Kikyo and Inuyasha caught her and helped her up the rest of the way.

"Will you be okay with him?" Kikyo questioned, honestly worried. He was not a demon to be trifled with, this she learned the hard way. Kagome nodded once.

"I believe so." She admitted before she took unsure steps towards where Sesshomaru vanished in the tree line. She looked down at herself and wished she could have cleaned up real quick, but pushed that thought to the back of her mind.

It didn't take her long to find him, but he took her by surprise. She had been walking forward, reaching her aura out, looking for him, when she was tackled from behind. She let out a strangled noise before she heard someone shushing her. Her eyes widened as she turned her face to see Sesshomaru pinning her down, flat on her stomach. She struggled.

"What are you doing, get off of me!" She started, but he gave her a slight smirk that made her start panicking. Sesshomaru wasn't one to smirk, so something weird was going on.

"You smell so delectable, Kagome." He whispered and before she could reply, her face turned as red as a tomato. His tongue had come out, lapping away at the blood that covered her.

"Wha-what!?" She sputtered out. He pulled back for a moment and licked his lips.

"Your scent is divine, but now covered with deer blood-." His eyes looked hazy with some sort of hidden emotion as he went back to lapping at the sticky red substance that covered her. She tried to struggle again, but he pinned her down further, ensuring that she couldn't move.

"Stop, please!" She started, but he didn't listen. Instead, he pulled her hair away from the back of her neck and continued to lap at her, except her struggling ceased. She did everything she could not to make her pleasure known, but he could scent her arousal. He smirked yet again against her skin.

"Please, Sesshomaru-sama stop, this is too far..." She said with a shaky breathe and he pulled back slightly, using mokomoko to flip her over onto her back.

His eyes could have bored a hole straight through Kagome, but she turned her head to the side, not looking at him.

"Your always so grabby, this isn't what I signed up for." She muttered and he refrained from rolling his eyes as he got off of her.

"If you would prefer to remain covered in it." He gestured at her before looking away. Kagome let out a sigh.

"I don't understand you..." She finally said and he gazed downwards for but a moment. He didn't understand himself sometimes either. He had just been so overcome by his lust for her. It was ridiculous, how was he supposed to keep his hands off of her at his castle? He couldn't stand it, but he already agreed to make her pack.

In all reality, he wanted to. She was powerful and them she would be safe. Why was her safety such a concern? He didn't know, but just as it was with Rin, it was with her now too.

"You will never put yourself in such a position without this Sesshomaru present, ever again." He finally said after a long moment of silence. He heard Kagome audibly sigh.

"It wasn't as bad as you think-." Kagome started.

"You were covered in blood and that dead woman was there." He sent a glare towards her, but she was looking down, her expression guilty.

"I'm sorry. I just-." He watched as her mouth slanted to one side.

"Nothing happened." She finally stated and his brows very slightly furrowed before he fixed his mask of indifference. She was lying, he could smell it. Then again, if she was truly in the world of spirits, perhaps something personal happened? As he looked into the ningen girl's eyes, he wondered what was going on within her mind-.

Kagome sighed as she remembered just before she finally went to see the strands that connect everyone-.

"Kagome." Cere called as Kagome finally settled atop the dragon. Kagome looked down at her.

"You mustn't tell anyone what has happened here. It will put you in danger." She said. Kagome frowned at that.

"Danger?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, so don't tell anyone. They could cause harm without meaning to." She answered back and Kagome was about to ask another question, but the woman vanished.

'Do not speak of this.' She heard the woman's voice in her head once more as Kagome looked all around her before sighing. She looked down at the dark dragon and frowned. Well, time to get going-.

Kagome looked towards Sesshomaru as she gave a small smile.

"So-..." She said and Sesshomaru refrained from rolling his eyes again.

"Kagome." He said and she looked at him more attentively.

"You will get cleaned up, you will train with Tyon a little and then I will see where your skill lies with your bow." He said and she nodded before smiling.

"Alright." She said and he took a step towards her.

"You should clean up soon." He suggested and she could see that hazy look in his eyes return before she blushed and gave a small bow and turned around, taking her leave. He glared at her retreating form. If only she was more willing, he could satisfy his interest with her... Then again, who's to say his interest wouldn't intensify once he knows what it's like?

He shook the thought away. Her scent was too good for her own good, and then the appetizing smell of deer blood-. She was covered in too much of it, making her scent delectable. He imagined how she would smell had the blood been warm and fresh-. His mouth watered at the thought before he snapped out of it. He glared at nothing in particular.

What was this onna doing to him? He decided that at this point, his choice of action had been wrong. Instead of pursuing her, he should question why he would want to? Surely there was a spell at work, or something!

'The intricacies of nature that the kami have given to us, are of no consequence to us. We should simply accept it.' His beast spoke out and his eyes narrowed with thought.

"You believe it is the workings of the gods?" He questioned aloud and he heard his beast chuckle from within.

'I believe the kami led us to her, she is the only creature to match, even exceed our strength, the kami have given us a blessing.' His beast answered. Sesshomaru couldn't help feeling a little frustrated.

'Yet, she rejects us.' Sesshomaru thought back. The beast chuckled again.

'Because she is pure.' It answered back. Sesshomaru did not reply, instead he thought on his beasts words. His beast was in no way intelligent compared to him, but the instincts of his beast were superb. If his beast sensed something divine about this, well, it was not something to joke about. He trusted his beast would not lie about such things, so therefore, he had to take it into consideration.

__Forever Changing_ _

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I wanted to say, that if all the names don't sound Japanese, it's because a lot of them I've made up. I know a few Japanese names to use, but I wrote the outline for this when I was living in the country, no Internet access for a year or so, so yeah-. I made these names up, no meanings, sorry 'bout that, but I think I'm doing great at making up names. Also, I know the deer blood thing with Sesshomaru was weird, possibly, I don't really know what everyone likes. I always get so nervous about writing stuff like that, but I'm really trying to see it from an 'Inuyokai's' point of view, if that makes sense. I can only do my best and my best is what I'll give you. Alright, well, enough of me, Salut.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Disclaimer:* The rights to Inuyasha are owned by viz media and Rumiko Takahashi.  
> Japanese terms:  
> Daiyokai: great demon  
> Hanyou: Half demon  
> Houshi: Monk  
> Inu: Dog  
> Miko: Priestess  
> Ningen: Human  
> Onna: Girl  
> Ookami: Wolf  
> Taijiya: Slayer  
> Yokai: Demon(I use this term to describe demonic auras and if I use it otherwise, it is when I use the term 'lesser yokai' which are the bull-crap weak demons Naraku always uses.)

 

Inuyasha locked Kagome into a tight hug once more.

"Stay safe, Kagome, I'll see you by the next new moon." He whispered in her ear. As they pulled away from each other, she gave him a small nod.

"You stay safe too, and don't go running into battle without thinking first." She added as a second thought. As they pulled completely away as to not be touching whatsoever, Inuyasha let a chuckle slip.

"Keh, I'll try. No promises." He said and Kagome gave him a sad smile. That was when she was almost tackled to the ground yet again by Sango.

"I'll miss you so much, Kagome!" She started, her eyes were watering. Kagome frowned at her closest female friend.

"Be strong Sango, we're doing this so we can defeat Naraku sooner. Then we can all settle down and be happy... We will all try to save Kohaku when the time comes." She looked to her other friends that were gathered around her. To say their farewells, Miroku, Inuyasha, Shippo, Kirara, and Kikyo were all there. Everyone nodded their agreement at Kagome's statement. Sango wiped away a rogue tear that found a trail down her cheek.

"I'm sorry, Kagome." She whispered it lowly and Kagome shook her head.

"Sango, I'm not mad at you, I promise, I'll see you on the new moon." She placed her hands on Sango's shoulders and gave a slight squeeze. However, Sango didn't say anything. Her eyes drifted to the ground as she pulled away and started over to where she had placed her things for the moment. That was when Kagome found herself being surprised yet again by a certain undead priestess. Kikyo had taken slow steps towards Kagome before gently taking one of Kagome's hands into her own. Kikyo slowly guided her hand to a spot just between her breasts. Miroku and Inuyasha stared wide-eyed at the scene in front of them.

"Do you feel it?" Kikyo asked. Kagome nodded her head slowly.

"Naraku saved me from bleeding out-, yet seeks to try and control me. The taint continues to corrupt me-." Kikyo said and Kagome stared into her incarnation's eyes.

"Will you purify it?" Kikyo asked.

"I no longer seem to possess that ability." She added. With a grim face, Kagome gave her a nod before closing her eyes and focusing her energy to the jewel shard embedded within Kikyo. Everyone else around them saw this moment as just that, but Kikyo was telling her something else-... Kikyo was telling her that in the end, a shard keeps her intact, for things to end-. Kikyo could die. Perhaps this is why she was so happy to travel with Inuyasha now? When the shard was pure again, Kikyo released her hand.

"Thank you." Kikyo said, meaning more than just for purifying her shard. Kagome nodded with a sideways frown.

"Be safe, Inuyasha! Don't let any demons push you around and if they do-!" Shippo started. Inuyasha smiled down at the kit before patting his head lightly. He was happy that Shippo was not so hollow anymore. Before... It had broken his heart to see the kit that way.

"I'll be fine Shippo, take care of Kagome. Take care of your mom." Both Shippo and Kagome's eyes widened at his statement for a moment. Then a smile broke onto Kagome's face as Shippo uneasily eyed her. He had accidentally called her mama when he found out she was alive. He hadn't meant to, he didn't want her to take offense. Kagome walked up to the two and picked Shippo up into her arms, nuzzling him for a moment. Shippo flushed with embarrassment before he realized, Kagome didn't reject the idea.

"Can I-I call you mama?" He asked and Kagome giggled before nodding.

"You've been my son for a while now Shippo-chan." She said warmly and she held him closer. Shippo wrapped his arms around her as best he could and hugged her back. Inuyasha smiled at the pair, before Miroku cleared his throat.

"I got these supplies together, figured you'd forget." Miroku smiled as he handed a large hide satchel to Inuyasha. Inuyasha smiled back.

"Always thinking ahead, monk." He replied.

"Also, Kikyo, I know you have your own, but these are to ward off sickness." He said as he handed the priestess a good amount of the charms he made for her.

"They have never failed me in any village." He added and as he said it, she gave him a small smile.

"Thank you, I will be sure to study your symbol, if that is okay with you." She answered. He nodded his head at her, but she could see him trying to catch a glimpse of the slayer who stood far behind Kikyo. Kikyo let a small frown caress her lips as she wondered if it was such a good idea for them all to split up like this. She was happy with this, but she didn't even think to take the slayers opinion into account. Then again, it was so they could defeat Naraku more quickly...

"Please, spread it wherever you can. I can sense this winter will be dreadful." Miroku added. As they talked, Sango pretended to be looking around in her bags, but she felt sad and empty more than ever. Everyone was saying goodbye, but no one had really said anything to her.

"Kirara, here girl." Shippo had jumped down and grabbed something from Kagome's bag. Sango watched as he came over with the small tin can and peeled it open with his claws. He set it down and Kirara was quick to start gobbling up some of the tasty tuna contained within. Sango smiled at the gesture for her companion, before Shippo stood before her.

"I know it isn't much, but here." He handed her his spinner.

"I've worked really hard enchanting it so even a human could use it, you just have to call out fox magic when you throw it, it only has two or three uses though." He added as he looked thoughtful. Sango felt herself bubbling with emotion that he would give her his favorite toy. She bent down to her knees and hugged the kit close to her.

"Thank you, Shippo-chan-." She remembered something. She grabbed a small object from a leather pouch of small, odd trinkets in her bag and handed it to him.

"Here, perhaps it would be a good time to give you this, then." She said. Shippo's eyes widened when he saw the new spinner. She had seen it at the market and couldn't help but get it. She had forgotten about it til now. He smiled as he took it and wasted no time testing it out. Sango watched the fox child play with it before someone interrupted her moment with him.

"Lady Sango." Miroku had walked towards her. She felt her heart pick up and wondered if he would reject her again. She slowly stood up and faced him. She was not expecting what did happen and it made her heart melt as her legs almost turned to goo, but she steadied them. Sango's eyes had widened in shock when the monk threw his arms around her and pulled her in close. She felt him place an object in her hand and he closed her hand around it as he continued to embrace her.

"You may hate me, but I will save Kohaku for you, and defeat Naraku for you." He whispered it before he pulled away and gave her a sad look before he turned and walked back to Kagome without so much as a word more or even a look back. Sango stared at his retreating form with longing in her eyes before she held her hand up and un-clenched it, seeing what Miroku had given her. In her hand was a simple chain, but upon the chain was something she wasn't quite expecting. She eyed the staff he used and realized it was indeed, missing exactly one ring, the ones that were attached to it at the top. She looked back down at the holy object attached to the necklace and wondered what it symbolized. However, as long as it was from him to her, she would keep it and treasure it... If only she didn't ruin everything.

"Sango, you ready?" Inuyasha called and her eyes snapped up as her fingers clasped around the chain again. She gave a nod before turning around. She quickly fastened the necklace onto herself before grabbing her things and making her way towards Inuyasha and Kikyo, Kirara followed her. The group that had once been one, stood separated looking at each other for a good moment.

"Well, we won't get anywhere unless we actually get going." Inuyasha said. Kagome gave a shooing motion with her arms that provoked a laugh from him. As Inuyasha's new steads and himself turned to leave, the others waved them off, yelling things like 'be safe' and 'see you soon'. However, they were halted by the rugged voice of an old woman, sounding out of breathe.

"Wait, Kikyo-!" Kaede was running as fast as she could towards them and at her age, it seemed to be tough. Once Kikyo realized, she ran the rest of the way to the elder and let Kaede rest her weight on her.

"What's wrong, Kaede?" Kikyo started, but after a few deep breaths, Kaede smiled.

"Can't an old woman simply see her sister off?" Kaede asked and Kikyo gave a warm smile back before enveloping her younger sister in her arms.

"Goodbye, Kikyo-. Onee-sama." Kaede let out and Kikyo nodded.

"I'll see you soon, Kaede." She stated, yet her voice was warm. Kaede gave her hand a squeeze before joining Kagome and her group. She helped wave the group off as they left the area, and she walked with the others back to her hut, where two inuyokai were currently waiting for them at. One was okay, the other was just insufferable to the old woman. However, it didn't matter. She had wanted to see Kikyo off, as she had learned Kikyo was no longer trying to kill them all. For that, the old woman was glad. She had felt conflicted with her loyalty. Does her loyalty go to her sister, her own family? Even if she is undead? Or to the Shikon miko, who in a sense was the protector of their village, to everyone. Once Kagome had the jewel, she would have to keep it pure, and then by doing so, she would be protecting humans and demons from it's corruption. The old woman let out a small sigh that went unnoticed by the others. Yes, she was happy everyone was on one side now. Even though Naraku is evil and caused all of this, at least they were all coming together because of him. Because they had to defeat him.

Human & Demon Relations

Kagome was fixing the straps of her backpack placed upon her shoulders as she entered the hut. She couldn't help the smile on her lips. It was funny, really. Sesshomaru and his companion, in their richly made clothing, looked completely out of place in the old miko's hut.

"Well, we're ready to leave whenever." Kagome said as she pushed the rice mat back in place correctly once everyone else filed in, making the hut very much crowded. At this point, Sesshomaru's eyes met her own as he thought out his reply.

"You shall train before we leave. You must know proper etiquette, as well as your monk." He finally said after a moment. Kagome's eyebrows furrowed with confusion for a second.

"Um, okay." She said as she shrugged her back pack off and set it down before she looked back at the daiyokai. Sesshomaru nodded to Tyon who stood and gave a quick bow to his lord before turning to Kagome.

"If you would follow me." He said before looking at the monk as well. With that, the obviously younger inuyokai left the hut. Miroku was the first to follow. Kagome eyed Sesshomaru for a moment.

"Is something wrong?" He finally voiced due to her questioning looks she kept sending him.

"Um, well-. No, it's nothing." She said before she turned to leave, but before she could, her wrist was gripped by a strong hand. Kaede and Shippo watched the two closely as the daiyokai lowered his face towards her ear.

"Tell me what it is, onna." He whispered for only her to hear. Her face slowly burned up as she snatched her wrist away.

"Nuh-nothing." She stuttered before she threw back the rice mat and quickly exited. She heaved a breathe and started forward, but didn't expect him to follow her further.

"Kagome." He simply said her name. At this point his interest was piqued, why wouldn't she tell him what was on her mind? She never had trouble before.

"Look, I can't tell you, alright?" She said as she faced away. She wouldn't meet his eyes with her own and it bothered him.

"Have you fallen for me, onna?" It was an obvious taunt, he was in no way serious, but hoped she would tell him as a way to assure that she hadn't fallen for him.

"Wha-what? No, I-. Please, just, you wanted me to train so-." She started away again and he held in a sigh. Why was she always so difficult? Usually, she was an open book and her holding a secret bothered him deeply. It was unlike her. He stood there deep in thought for a moment, wondering what it was she wouldn't tell him before he wondered why on earth he even wanted to know so badly.

'Again, she is to be our alpha bitch. It is only natural we would want to know, after all, we are to trust her completely and she must trust us completely as well.' His inner beast chimed out and he thought on it for a moment before his mouth formed into a thin line.

'Yet she does not trust us.' Sesshomaru answered back, feeling at unease with this discovery.

'You must show her she can trust us. What you have you done so far? You have shown her that you lust for her, based on that, I expect she would not trust us.' His beast replied.

'Perhaps this is a fools errand...' Sesshomaru answered back as he realized the error his beast spoke of. How was she to ever trust him when already he had shown her he couldn't be trusted, because as soon as she would, he had gone to great lengths to show her, he would make her beg for it and then leave.

'No, you must prove that our intentions are no longer lustful.' The beast replied. Sesshomaru gazed up at the clouds for a moment as he contemplated his reply.

'How can I? It is as you said, she is irresistible.' He finally admitted. As much as he wanted to deny it, he no longer could. She was powerful and fair. Her aura was soothing and warm, yet he imagined it could be extremely deadly.

'Have you not called her plain?' His beast questioned and now he found himself annoyed.

'Do you no longer find yourself interested in mating her? Plus, I don't recall. Must have been you.' Sesshomaru snapped back, but his beast began tsking at him.

'This is not about me, it is about you. You agree she is irresistible and yet, you have called her plain. Maybe not to her face, but I am here at all times, or do you so foolishly forget? If it is not her beauty, then why be intrigued?' His beast questioned, being rather crafty himself.

'Is it not obvious? She is powerful and witty. She does not let anyone push her around and seemingly only lowered herself to me because I saved her, yet she made demands even then too-. She may not have the fairest face or the smoothest hair, but she is far from plain.' He answered without thinking. The beast would have smirked if he could.

'Maybe you should tell her that. To hold someones trust, you must first be honest.' The beast replied and Sesshomaru began to wonder when his beast became all knowing.

'Since when do you know of such things?' He questioned.

'Even if you do not, I willingly love the onna, yet you may have caused irreparable damage to our relationship with her. As I love her, I will do anything to fix what you have done.' The beast replied and Sesshomaru went silent. After a good ten minutes, his beast grew annoyed.

'You have no answer for me?' It taunted, but Sesshomaru cleared his throat aloud.

'You love her?' He finally questioned within his mind, shocked at his beast's admittance.

'From the moment her aura overpowered ours, she has been the apple of my eye. She is the only female, the only being that can hold this Sesshomaru in check. She can even keep us from transforming, is that meaningless to you?' His beast questioned without hesitation.

'It is not meaningless, but for you to admit love-. I cannot win this battle, can I?' Sesshomaru finally asked. He had desperately hoped to tear his beast away from her, but then again-. He was going to make her his alpha bitch. She was going to be in his life now more than ever. Then there was the fact that he, himself, had already realized he'd rather her be in his life than not at all.

'Must it be a fight? I have told you she isn't human. Can you not trust me? I am your instinct and I have never been wrong before.' The beast replied. Sesshomaru blinked slowly as he turned this information over in his head.

'You believe she is divine-.' Sesshomaru restated what his beast once told him.

'She is the diamond in the rough. She is the purity that hides behind the exterior of a normal human, yet she is anything but normal or human.' The beast answered.

'And you think I should accept this?' Sesshomaru asked.

'Look at her companions. They love and follow her, people rally behind her, she is the essence of goodness. Would it be so wrong for us to as well? She fights to rid the world of the Shikon no Tama, to conquer evil. Is that so wrong? Is it really so horrid to love a powerful being such as her?' The beast questioned, his voice becoming more serious with each word. Sesshomaru held silent for a moment. He stared at the passing clouds yet again before pushing stray strands of hair back over his shoulder.

'What should we do then, to gain her trust?' Sesshomaru finally questioned. The beast was reeling in his victory.

'First, no more trying to get in her pants. We must truly help her to understand herself, to help her unravel the mystery and anomaly that she is. Also, telling her that she isn't so plain, admitting to her what you have admitted to me-. I think it would be best to stroke her ego for I can see she is self conscious. It is obvious, yet she holds more power than us within the palm of her hand.' The beast rushed his words out and Sesshomaru hung onto every word.

'I will.' He said after another thoughtful moment.

'We will, I will help you.' His beast said and Sesshomaru nodded physically.

"We will." He whispered it quietly and his words were lost to the passing wind.

Human & Demon Relations

"And so a lick to the chin or lowering yourself flat to your belly is the most accepted forms of submission-." Tyon was saying when Sesshomaru finally caught up to them. Kagome nodded as she took notes in a notebook and Miroku was looking over her shoulder at the lined paper.

"Alright, so, any questions so far?" Tyon asked before he noticed his lord coming towards them. He gave a quick bow then gestured to the others.

"It is customary to always bow, except for you, Kagome. Alpha bitch never has to bow and is at the same level as her alpha, except of course in this case, as Sesshomaru-sama is a lord." Tyon informed them. Miroku gave a quick bow and Kagome simply looked confused.

"So do I bow or not?" She asked, her question written all over her face. Tyon gave a slight smile at this.

"No, but you must at least nod." He informed her and she gave a nervous smile to Sesshomaru before nodding to him and looking back to Tyon.

"Yet, you are not alpha bitch yet." The younger inuyokai stated and she looked utterly baffled.

"Uhhh-." She started, but Sesshomaru held his palm out to her.

"Think not of it, you will be my alpha bitch soon enough, so simply begin acting the role now." Sesshomaru said and Kagome frowned and nodded before looking back at Tyon.

"How is it coming along?" Sesshomaru asked as he stood next to Tyon and eyed the monk and Kagome.

"Good, good. Kagome is a very quick learner and has helped Miroku to understand things that confused even him." Tyon said. At the praise, Kagome flushed and looked down. However, Sesshomaru was pleased to hear it. It seemed that Kagome exceeded the monk in intellect, yet it came as no surprise. There seemed to be nothing she couldn't do. She was powerful, intelligent, and responsible.

"Then continue." Sesshomaru commanded before seating himself against a tree and letting his eyes shut. He decided to simply listen in for now.

"Oh, well, as I was saying-." Tyon began as he tried to remember where he was at.

"Um, you just were talking about submission and greetings." Kagome said with a glance down at her notes. Tyon gave her a quick smile before continuing.

"Ah, yes, it is customary to greet all those higher than you by their name. Although equal to Sesshomaru-sama, you must still acknowledge him as such as well as the other lords and their own alpha bitches." Tyon said and waited a moment as he could see Kagome was copying down his every word down. He couldn't help his smile. He had taught before, not this specific subject, but he had expected humans to be slow on this matter, yet Kagome was anything but. She grasped everything quickly and wasn't afraid to ask questions. It mesmerized the young inu as to how on earth she was so educated, and not just that, but absorbent of information.

"Do all the other lords have, uh, alpha females?" Kagome asked. At this, Tyon frowned.

"You must use the correct term, Kagome, or you won't be taken seriously." Tyon tried to explain, but Kagome frowned at that.

"I'm sorry, I was raised to believe that word is a swear word, a cuss?" She tried to reason and Tyon nodded.

"Perhaps to a human it would be, but demons see it as a term of your next in line, usually a female, but not always." Tyon explained and Kagome frowned at that.

"Your telling me an alpha bitch is not always a female?" She asked, rather confused.

"Always, an alpha bitch is the opposite sex of their alpha, but there have been cases in which the roles are reversed. It is why your term of alpha female is incorrect." Tyon went on and Kagome sighed at that.

"Every time I say it, I feel like I have to wash my mouth out with soap." She muttered quietly. Sure, she had cussed a few times before, but that was only when she lost it. When she was cool and collected, well, cussing just wasn't really her thing.

"Surely you will get used to it, eventually." Tyon replied and Kagome laid her head against her arms and looked away.

"Maybe." She answered, the annoyance easily heard within her voice.

"I did not make these rules, so-." Tyon began.

"I know, I'm not blaming you. I just feel bad, like my mother would be disappointed with me." Kagome responded quickly. She didn't want to cause any problems between Tyon and herself. Tyon frowned at her statement.

"Surely your mother would be proud at your high standing position." Tyon answered and it only deepened Kagome's unhappy look. Her mother being proud... Her mother stated she was proud, but Kagome felt she was only a disappointment. She could feel un-shed tears welling up in her eyes when she remembered her mother's anxious movements and how her voice almost cracked when she stated she couldn't tell her herself, and then she had given Kagome the letter. Kagome tried to bite back her tears, but knew she couldn't hold for long.

"I'm sorry, I need to be excused for a moment." Kagome said quickly before standing and walking away at a fast pace, not waiting for anyone's response. She had to get away. She had cried enough, she wouldn't do so again right in front of everyone. Why was she always so emotional? She quickly made it to the river's edge and once there she couldn't hold it in anymore. Her tears were let loose down her cheeks as she cursed herself. Why was she such a cry baby?

"Stupid estrogen, stupid female hormones!" She grumbled as she kicked a rock into the river.

"Kagome." The deep, baritone voice caught her completely off guard. Her head whipped around quickly before she tore her eyes away and looked down. She quickly wiped her tears and tried to hide the fact that she was crying, though her red puffy eyes did little to help the matter.

"Why do you feel shame? You should be proud of where you stand." Sesshomaru asked as he continued closer to her. He couldn't understand where her sudden tears came from. He watched her shake her head.

"Because I'm stupid and pathetic, I failed my school at home, why would I think I could do this? I will only fail." As she spoke, her own words broke her. It's what she felt, but saying it was worse than thinking it. She dropped to her knees before pulling them to her chest and burying her face against her knees, her hair covering herself. Sesshomaru let the beginnings of a frown form before he corrected it and he seated himself next to her.

"You will not fail, you are not pathetic. You are strong and you will always succeed, it's why I chose you." He tried to cheer her up, but it didn't work. Her sobs became worse.

"No, I'm pathetic and dumb, if you think I'm a good choice, then your mistaken!" She bit out before her sobs consumed her voice. Sesshomaru held back a sigh.

"Why did you fail at your school?" He asked, but she didn't answer. Instead she only sobbed harder and he knew he said the wrong thing.

'Tell her, tell her she is perfect and strong, powerful and intelligent!' His beast was quick to put in, but Sesshomaru felt that wasn't such a good idea. What if she denied it and only grew more sad?

'Trust me, tell her what I tell you!' His beast grew annoyed with him. It was with another withheld sigh that Sesshomaru agreed. His next words were the words from his beast and as he repeated them, he found himself happy with his beast's chosen words.

"You pulled tesseiga from it's resting place, you follow when told not to, you care for those who have no one. You believe you are not intelligent, yet you know more knowledge than that of most and you are more powerful than even I." He repeated and Kagome looked up at him with tear-streaked eyes. However, her sadness was quick to become anger.

"Don't lie to me!" She hissed through clenched teeth, but he found himself feeling low because of her brokenness. He couldn't take her tears, he couldn't take her sadness.

"I would never lie to you." He answered as he caught her jaw gently with his hand before she could turn away. He loosened his grip to be soft, not wanting to hurt her.

"Do you remember when I hurt you?" He asked as he removed his hand from her jaw to drift it down her neck to her back. She gave him a confused stare.

"You unleashed your aura upon me, unknowingly, you over-powered me, yet you didn't kill me as I expected. I would never choose anyone to be mine in any other case. Your courage stands stronger than that of any man I know, so why won't you believe it?" He asked. She pulled away finally.

"Please, stop lying." She croaked out softly as her eyes peered downwards. He felt something within him stir, something he couldn't understand.

"I could never lie to you." He told her again as he grasped a handful of her hair and forced her to look into his eyes. Her cheeks were stained with tears, yet her eyes held anger. However, whatever emotion his own eyes held, seemed to make her soften. She didn't understand him, or why he even cared. She is human, so why did he care at all? Why did he want her as his alpha bitch?

"Kagome, your driving me mad." It was not said in a hurtful way. His tone of voice would suggest he meant something completely different. Neither realized they were inching closer to each other and soon Kagome could feel the heat of his breathe against her lips.

"Kagome-sama!" Miroku's voice called and Kagome pulled away quickly. The surprise of the monk's voice caused Sesshomaru to loosen his grip as he sent his yokai out to find where the monk was. It wasn't good. She mesmerized him in the worst of ways. He had been ignorant to the outside world as he tried to comfort her... Why?

'Because she deserves our full attention.' His beast answered and he decided to agree on this. She most definitely deserved his full attention. She deserved nothing but the best-. Why did she spark such a reaction from him?

'You know why.' His beast answered and he pressed his lips into a thin line. His beast was right, he did know, but he would not admit it. Not yet anyways. Because such things for him couldn't exist, or so he wanted to believe.

"Miroku?" Kagome called back as she stood and tried to situate herself. She pushed her hair behind her ears and fixed her bangs. She quickly went to the river and splashed water on her face to wash away her tears.

"Kagome-sama, are you alright? I know your upset because you feel ashamed, but remember what you told me, perhaps it was meant to be so you can be Shippo's mother." Miroku finally found them and was doing his own best to comfort his leader. Kagome gave him a forced smile.

"Yeah, I know, I just-." She paused, trying to find the right words.

"I know." Miroku said as he clasped her hands in his own and gave a tight squeeze.

"Tyon said we'll take a break, lets get some food, ne?" Miroku wondered and Kagome nodded.

"Yeah-." She answered before she let Miroku lead her back to Kaede's. Sesshomaru watched them leave and wondered where the sudden rage that bubbled up through him was coming from.

'Jealousy makes you ugly. She does not see the monk in any such interest and he follows her as a leader.' His beast's words calmed him, though his realization of being jealous made him uneasy.

'There is nothing to be jealous of.' Sesshomaru responded, but heard his beast chuckle.

'I am jealous too.' The beast answered and Sesshomaru decided there was no point in denying it. His beast was right. His beast was always right... Did that mean she was really going to be his intended eventually? The thought didn't seem as toxic as it once had and he wondered if he should be worried over that.

'She will not be our intended til she can trust us. We must prove our worth.' The beast responded and his eyes slightly narrowed. His beast was right, if he wanted her, he'd have to prove his worth. After all, he could no longer deny his attraction to her. Yet, he wondered what the consequences would be for such a thing. Would he be challenged and killed just as his father had been?

'Remember, she is not human.' His beast said.

'It is simply a disguise, just as our human form only disguises those from our true form. Soon, we will help her to reveal her own true form.' His beast said and Sesshomaru agreed. For if he wanted her, it would be more easily done if she no longer wore her human shell. For she couldn't be human. She just couldn't be.

Human & Demon Relations

Inuyasha and his three female companions had made it far from where they started. What with Inuyasha's speed and Kirara's ability to fly, they made it at least three days time walking from their original start. As the sun began to set, Inuyasha decided they should break camp. Inuyasha was hunting game as Sango was setting up the sleeping bags Kagome had gotten for her and Inuyasha. Kikyo had gotten water and was currently trying to get a fire going to boil it. Sango glared towards the young looking female's form as she forcefully smoothed out her pink sleeping bag. She felt angry and disgusted. How could Kagome expect her to get along with Kikyo? She is a walking corpse!

It was as Sango was glaring at her and continued smoothing out her bag that she felt her stomach curdle and almost without warning, she knew she was going to hurl. She quickly stood and ran about two feet from where she had set up her bedding before her stomach let it's contents up. After she hurled once, it just wouldn't stop coming. She crumpled to the ground and could feel tears stinging in her eyes as she gripped the earth. As she wretched her contents up, Kikyo hadn't failed to notice. Quickly, the undead priestess put her task to the side as she got up and went to the slayer.

Kikyo grasped Sango's hair and held it back as she continued to get sick. Kikyo frowned as it didn't stop and she crouched down and rubbed the slayer's back. After a few more minutes, Sango almost fell forward, but Kikyo caught her by the shoulders. However, even if Sango didn't fall into a pool of her own vomit, she was still covered in it, along with tears and sweat. Sango couldn't stop crying. Why was she so sick? Did she eat something bad?

"Shh, it's okay. Let's go get cleaned up." Kikyo said and Sango shook her head.

"It's-. Too-. Too cold." She got out between sobs.

"Shh, there are ways around that, come on." Kikyo said as she took Sango's hands in her own and pulled her up. Sango was completely distraught in this state and let the undead woman tug her along and before she knew it, her clothing was being tugged off. It was then that Sango finally took note of her surroundings. A hot spring?

"How is this here?" Sango finally asked. They didn't pass a hot spring on their way here-. Kikyo frowned at her as she put the back of her hand to Sango's forehead.

"No fever. Hmm, are you dizzy? What have you eaten in the past two days?" Kikyo began, but Sango stupidly stared at her surroundings. Kikyo sighed when she realized Sango wasn't going to answer her. Instead she took the initiative and decided to carry on as a good miko would. She continued to de-clothe the slayer as she spoke.

"I used to come here when I was a child. My mentor would take me to pick the herring weed, we would stop here at this spring after." Kikyo responded as she finished removing Sango's clothing. She took Sango's hand and guided her to sit atop a rather large rock. Then Kikyo slipped off a satchel Sango hadn't even noticed she had. Suddenly, the realization hit the slayer. She was really alone with the undead priestess. Would she kill her? Rather, Kikyo pulled out a good sized bowl, a rag, a bar of Kagome's soap, and two pairs of white sleeping yukata. Sango narrowed her eyes as Kikyo gathered water from the hot spring in the bowl and she placed the rag in it. She grabbed the soap in her other hand and made her way towards Sango. She placed the items down before lathering the rag up and began to wipe Sango down with it. Sango barely noticed it happening, even though goosebumps had formed on her skin due to the cold air.

"Are your nipples usually this hard? Look, Sango, are they usually this dark?" That question seemed to pull the slayer from her lala-land as she realized the undead priestess was looking at her bosom. Sango quickly flushed. She had been so worried the Kikyo would kill her. What if the undead priestess made a move? No, that was preposterous, Kikyo wasn't like that.

"What!?" Sango started, but when she caught sight of her nipples, she realized it didn't look as it usually did. It was definitely darker.

"Uh, yeah, actually it is." Sango let out, utterly confused with what was going on. Kikyo looked to be deep in thought for a moment.

"Tell me, Sango, when did you last bleed? Are you sexually involved with anyone?" Kikyo asked. Sango flushed again.

"What does that have to do with anything!?" Sango let out angrily. However, Kikyo shook her head with a smile.

"It has everything to do with it, as I believe I know what ails you." Kikyo said. Sango frowned.

"So, there is something wrong with me?" Sango was actually very worried. Something was going on with her nipples. She got super sick a moment ago, and she felt really distraught. She was usually really healthy so this was a real wake up call.

"Yes, but first, tell me, when did you last bleed?" Kikyo asked.

"A, uh, week or two ago." Sango said. Kikyo gave a curious glance.

"What is a week?" Kikyo asked, she still didn't know.

"The cycle of seven days." Sango answered without hesitation. Kikyo thought for a moment.

"And when did you last have a sexual encounter?" Kikyo asked and Sango gave her a horrified glare.

"Answer me, I am trying to help." Kikyo said as she finished washing her up and started ringing clean water over her body to rinse her.

"I might have had se-... Done things about a week ago, maybe a little less..." Sango admitted as she looked down, looking defeated. Kikyo frowned at this as she looked thoughtful again.

"As I think your symptoms are much too severe to signal your monthly cycle, I believe that you may be with child. If you do not bleed within a full cycle of the moon, then I would say you most definitely are." Kikyo told her and Sango's eyes widened like saucers.

"Child..? No, that can't be right... It was one time, it was an accident!" Sango began, but Kikyo stroked the top of her head and oddly, it was comforting.

"Many women are scared, but trust me, Sango, it is a miracle." Kikyo tried to assure her.

"No, I-!" Sango started, but when her eyes met Kikyo's, she saw such a depth of sadness that made her words stick in her throat.

"Come, your cleaned up now, let's enjoy a soak. You should relax more now anyways." Kikyo said before turning around and taking a few steps from the slayer before she discarded her miko garb and started for the heated water. Sango was hesitant to follow, but got over it. Soon enough, they sat side by side in the spring.

"Can you not have children, Kikyo-san?" Sango asked and Kikyo frowned grimly at the water.

"It is my punishment by the kami, for trying to change Inuyasha..." Kikyo whispered out and Sango's eyes softened slightly.

"You must hate me. I can't even appreciate it, yet, you can't-.' Sango felt disgusted with herself. Sure, she didn't exactly like Kikyo, but it was obvious how depressing the subject was to the undead priestess.

"It's fine. It is my fate, not yours." Kikyo replied before dunking completely under water. She stayed under for at least two minutes before resurfacing. She moved her hair out of her face and wiped her eyes before sighing.

"Maybe, we can be friends?" Kikyo finally asked.

"I'll help you, I could be your midwife." Kikyo quickly added. Sango gave her a surprised look and could see the hope shining within the dead girl's eyes. Hadn't Kagome made her peace with Kikyo? If Kagome could, then she could too.

"I'd like that." Sango stated solemnly and felt her own happiness when a big fat smile rolled across Kikyo's face. It was out of place, the priestess didn't smile often.

"Me too." Kikyo added as she lowered slightly and closed her eyes. Both girls let sighs of comfort slip as they enjoyed their bath, unaware of Inuyasha who was quickly coming their way. Inuyasha, who was worried sick, thinking something happened to them and followed their scent. Let's just say, that even if he'd seen Kikyo's body before, neither girl was happy to have her privacy interrupted by the reckless hanyou.

Human & Demon Relations

Kagome placed her empty wooden bowl down with her chopsticks stacked neatly atop.

"Thank you Kaede-sama" Kagome said before she began to stand up.

"I'll do the dishes!" Shippo yelled out as he quickly grabbed Kagome's dishware before she could reach back down to grab it. Kagome gave a soft smile at the kit.

"Alright, but be sure to use hot water, not cold." She added and Shippo nodded as he grabbed Kaede and Miroku's empty bowls before dashing out of the hut.

"That was delicious, thank you as well, Kaede-sama." Miroku said as he stood up as well.

"Anytime, I'm glad ye liked it." Kaede let out as she stoked her fire.

"Well, Kagome-sama, perhaps we should go back to Tyon?" Miroku asked and Kagome gave a slight nod of her head as she exited the hut with Miroku behind her. They found the two inuyokai talking a little ways outside the hut.

"Ah, Kagome-sama, we are to go onto combat training for the rest of today." Tyon spoke up quickly when he saw her. Kagome gave a meek smile.

"Alright." She said and Tyon left Sesshomaru's side to get closer to Kagome so he could better explain what they were doing.

"I set up targets outside the village. Today we will see where you lie with your bow, but we will move onto hand to hand and another weapon of your choice for close combat. Another day, however." Tyon said and she nodded before she turned to retrieve her bow and quiver of arrows.

"Let me get my bow." She let out quickly before she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"You will wear this, for now." The voice was that of Sesshomaru and made her face heat up. His tone made his request sound more-. Suggestive. She turned around, seeing the offered clothing. It was in no way inappropriate. The offered item was an off-white colored yukata with a forest green trim. The sleeves were tight, but not skin tight. Just enough so that they wouldn't get in the way. There seemed to be slits that would go up just past her knees, probably to allow better movement. The sash matched the trim, being a dark forest green color, but there was intricate thread work in a lighter green, creating a textured look.

"Over what you are currently wearing. You are far to exposed, miko-sama." Sesshomaru's voice was a light tone and though he sounded almost like he was joking, there was a seriousness to it that Kagome knew there were to be no questions. Then again, why would she reject the garment? She had many white sleeping yukata she had been offered over the time she'd been here. The craftsmanship of this time was highly superb to clothing of her own time. People put more work, love, and time into the garments of this time. This yukata was even more beautiful than her previous garments. The only downfall is that she didn't want to ruin such carefully crafted garments with the wear and tear of day to day life. However, she would not reject his offer. She was more mesmerized that he'd gotten her a garment of her own. He had forced his clothing unto her before, for being deemed indecent, but this was something different.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama." She said as she softly grasped the garment before taking it into her arms. She ran her hand over the rough material. Although Japanese, it made her wish she knew a martial art. The garment was something that could have been taken out of an old Kung Fu flick. She turned back around on her heel and made for Kaede's hut where her weapon was located. Once behind the safety of the rice mat, she unfolded the garment and shrugged it on. As she struggled with knotting the sash correctly, Kaede came over and tied it in the front for her. The old woman smirked as she looked up.

"There ye are." She said and Kagome nodded.

"Thank you." She said. Kaede smiled as she sat back down in front of the fire she had going. Kagome frowned as she saw the old woman shiver a few times. Kagome grabbed a hide blanket from atop a stack of blankets and placed it around Kaede who smiled her thanks to her.

Human & Demon Relations

There was not a sound in the forest as the last bit of the day's light flittered past the leaves. Two inuyokai stood to the side as one human girl stood, facing away from them. Her knees were slightly widened to better stabilize her and she was gripping the handle of her bow hard as her other hand held her arrow steadily taut against the string so that it reached her chin. She had closed one eye and was squinting the other, which didn't help her as much as she'd like. However, after the past couple of months, she had learned some tricks to pull out of her sleeve. She un-squinted her one eye and looked at the target placed furthest away. Tyon had went so far as to place targets, some closer than others, and some farther away, that no doubt he didn't believe for a second she'd hit. Even if it wasn't true, she didn't care, she'd prove to them that just because she's human doesn't mean she can't be good too.

As she stared at the target placed against a tree, she closed her eyes and let a small amount of her reiki filter out. As the burst of reiki drifted forward, she kept her eyes shut. She listened, and she waited, but most of all, she felt with her mind's eye. As her reiki slowly moved forward, she kept all her concentration on that as well as her form. If you wanted to get a good shot in, you had to have good form. Finally, her burst of reiki reached the tree with the target and instantaneously, she poured more spiritual pressure into her arrow and sent it off to meet with the small burst she sent before. It was like easy targeting, her reiki, unless directed otherwise, would want to join any other wave of her power in order to strengthen and reinforce it. Using this ideal made her realize she had something a little better than heat seeking missiles because she could send a small burst of reiki anywhere.

"Wow." Tyon was muttering as he bent forward slightly. Sesshomaru stood there silently with his normal, I'm too good for anything, expression on his face.

"Did you see that?" Tyon questioned as he gaped at the far off explosion of spiritual energy. She definitely hit the target alright, she blew up the entire spot! He was about to say something else when he looked at Sesshomaru and remembered that it was his lord standing there. Tyon flushed as he looked at the ground. He had just acted so stupid in front of the western lord. Surely Sesshomaru-sama thought him a fool now...

"Miko-sama-." Sesshomaru called, and Kagome turned to look at him.

"Let's see how many you can shoot accurately in thirty seconds." He said and she eyed him nervously before nodding and grabbing another arrow and notching it back.

"Tyon, count it down and then keep count." Sesshomaru stated as he continued to watch Kagome, his eyes not straying for a moment.

"Ready, and go-!" Tyon said and Kagome began releasing and notching arrows in a flurry. She knew she couldn't be precise, but if she poured enough spiritual energy into all of her arrows, then she could damn well just tear down all these trees via reiki explosions and there'd be no more targets. Who knows, maybe that would end training for the day too. After all, what would she practice on if there were no more targets? She continued releasing, notching, pouring spiritual energy into her arrows at what had to be the speed of light, and releasing them again. All the while she took aim going every which way, except for behind her which is where Sesshomaru and Tyon were standing.

"Time." Tyon let out and Kagome slackened the arrow she had just notched before turning back around to look at the two inuyokai. Tyon was smiling like a fool and Sesshomaru eyed her for a moment before turning to Tyon.

"You are dismissed for the night." He let out and the younger inuyokai looked up at him, slightly shocked, before he nodded and turned on his heel. As the younger inu left, Kagome caught herself staring at him before she turned to face Sesshomaru.

"Am I done too, then? For the night?" She asked and watched as Sesshomaru's lips barely turned upwards.

"I thought perhaps, we could take a walk, miko-sama." He said as he turned around and stood there, waiting for her to join him at his side. It didn't take her long to catch on and she stood by him with her bow in her hands. Sesshomaru reached over and gently grabbed the weapon from her before looking at it.

"Do you prefer long bows then, miko-sama?" He asked as he looked over at her smaller form. She smiled brightly up at him and shook her head.

"I prefer any bow that shoots correctly." She admitted with a giggle before she took a few steps forward and he followed behind her.

"So, what is the western castle like?" Kagome questioned after a moment of silence. Sesshomaru thought for a moment.

"It's alright. It isn't as spacious as the northern castle and there are no onsen like the south. We also don't have the fine craftsmanship for every little detail like the east does." He began and Kagome stared at him as she intently listened.

"However, as plain and un-special the western lands may seem, we have the largest dueling pit, the most exotic mounts to be had, as well as the best cooks in all of Japan. Plus, I pride myself on the fact that my home and it's city aren't dirty." Sesshomaru explained and Kagome nodded as she listened. As he went on, he seemed to get more passionate on the subject and Kagome was happy for it. If anything, he was happy to be the western lord.

"It must be difficult running a whole kingdom when you have to go out and do things too. Why don't you ever have someone do the outside things for you?" Kagome pondered aloud and Sesshomaru eyed her before answering.

"If you want something done right, do it yourself." He told her and she smirked as she nodded.

"That is true." She said before they fell back into silence.

"And your home, miko-sama? What is it like there?" Sesshomaru asked after a few more silent moments. Kagome smiled warmly at him.

"Well, it's very different from here, let me tell you." She began and he felt his heart pick up as he looked down at her expressive face. Many times he had told himself humans are weak because they wear their heart on their sleeve, but he was happy he didn't have to guess what mood she was in, ever. He could always see it on her face and if he couldn't, he could smell it.

"And we have these things called t.v's. They're like a box that displays images for your entertainment. Anyways, it's all powered by this thing called electricity-!" Kagome was rambling on and although he didn't understand half of it, he listened. After a moment though, she blushed and looked over to him.

"Sorry, I know sometimes I go on and on..." She trailed off as she looked down, her happiness fading to give way to sadness. His lips turned ever so slightly downwards as he placed his hand against her shoulder.

"This Sesshomaru enjoys listening to you." Sesshomaru said as they continued to walk and she looked up at him, scrutinizing his last departure of words. She opened her mouth to talk, but closed it when she found she had nothing interesting to say. She looked back down and felt her face heating up as she fidgeted with her hair.

"What is this? You and me...?" She questioned and he gave a downward glance towards her person before blinking with thought.

"You will be my alpha bitch and I will be your alpha." He stated, but she shook her head.

"It's not what I meant." She whispered and his eyes narrowed on her before he placed his arm over her shoulders and drifted his claws through her ebony locks. The gesture stopped Kagome in her tracks as she looked up to him, her face heating up on a whole new level. She wished she wasn't the equivalent of a blushing bride every time he did something.

"I care for you, miko-sama, Kagome. I know not what we are, but this Sesshomaru long admits that your presence is enchanting." He told her and her eyes widened before she looked down and began tucking her hair behind her ears as she bit her lip.

"Do you think that were-. Um... Friends?" She asked before looking up to see his eyes scrutinizing her.

"Of course." He said before he pushed her forward lightly and they continued their walk. Kagome wasn't really sure where they were going, til finally, he stopped her. Looking around her, it looked like normal forest and she didn't know why they walked all this way just to come here. She watched as Sesshomaru untangled his arm from around her before walking towards a tree and sitting with his back resting against it. Kagome stared at him and then at her surroundings before he looked up at her.

"Come sit with me, Kagome." He called her by name and it made her blush like a cherry tomato. She took a few unsure steps forward before seating herself next to him. She felt as mokomoko came around to cover her shoulders and she looked up at Sesshomaru with question.

"I thought you might be cold." He said as she smiled with a nod.

"Thanks, but um, why are we here?" She asked and she almost rubbed her eyes with disbelief. Upon Sesshomaru's face sat a smirk as he turned away from her.

"Just wait a moment and you will see." He stated and so they did. They sat there in complete silence for about ten minutes as the last rays of sun began to recede as the moon made it's way out. As soon as the light was completely gone, something almost magical happened. Every which way, a luminescent blue began to glow. Kagome stared all around her before she realized it was some form of lightening bug, just they were blue instead of yellow. However, it didn't keep her from widening her gaze as a big, goofy smile found it's way to her face.

"Wow, it's mesmerizing in a way." She said as she glanced all around her. Sesshomaru caught himself looking at her more than the insects lighting up all around him, but he didn't mind. He'd seen this all before, but her reaction is what he really wanted. If anyone could appreciate this, he knew she would. As she finally began to calm down from her excitement, he opened his mouth to speak.

"We will train for the next few days and then I will make you pack. After that, we will venture to the western castle where there will be a few ceremonies and events for the occasion." He informed her and she gave him a serious look before nodding. He couldn't help as his hand came forward and gently, with his claws, he pushed away a few stray strands of her hair that had found themselves misplaced.

Human & Demon Relations

Naraku watched through Kanna's mirror as Kagome and Sesshomaru sat by each other and talked. He felt extreme annoyance when he found out they were working together now. To make matters worse, Kikyo was going more towards them. The damned priestess had seemingly joined in on their stupid plan to defeat him. He rolled his eyes as he sat back and continued watching. He hated this and to make matters even worse, it seemed the daiyokai, Sesshomaru, had a thing for Kagome. That would definitely not help his cause.

"My lord." A voice sounded at the doorway and he looked up to see one of his new incarnate twins, staring at him.

"I have brought someone from the southern lands, she is very-weak minded should I say?" It was Naru, the female. She stood there with a smirk as Naraku stood and faced her.

"Well, bring her in then so that we can get to work." Naraku said with annoyance. At the same time, he'd prefer brainwashing someone over watching that damn daiyokai and stupid girl any day. However, he did so, so that he could spy on them and learn their plans. Already, he knew they had split up. Kagome was to become Sesshomaru's alpha bitch. He was deeply disappointed. He had been waiting for Inuyasha to leave Kagome's side so he could end her miserable existence, but now Inuyasha had only been replaced by someone stronger. Naraku felt deep annoyance as he muttered something about his plans always backfiring.

_Forever Changing_

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Alright, here is chapter ten. I wanted to say that this is just about the 100k word mark to this story and I feel that I've barely delved into it. I'm not so much of a fast paced writer, as in I enjoy describing things and hanging onto a moment, for a moment. Plus, why rush things? Anyways, with this being a solid ten chapters now, I will go back and edit the past chapters. I know there are spelling and other grammatical errors. Oh-and also, I thought I would list the current o.c's placed within this story. So, I know, original characters suck, right? However, what is one to do when you have a whole castle in the western lands? Of course Sesshomaru would have servants and other people he knows, so that is why I created most of these o.c's. Some are less important than others, but I listed them in no order of importance. So, here goes-.  
> Hazana: A middle-aged cat demon who is the head of the servants quarters at the western castle.  
> Tyon: Son of Hakurai and distant relative to Sesshomaru, he has been raised to teach just as his father does.  
> Hakurai: Father of Tyon, third cousin of Inutaisho, teacher to many, but also gives private lessons to Rin.  
> Takamori: Mentioned as a stable master known for having unique and usually unattainable mounts.  
> Keakoe: A middle-aged bear daiyokai who rules the northern lands.  
> Hirigana: An elderly turtle daiyokai who rules the southern lands.  
> Natsuo: Very young tiger demon, who has only just matured to being a daiyokai. He rules over the eastern lands.  
> Yakujo: The general of the eastern land's military.  
> Naru: A female incarnation who practically looks like a gender-bender version of Naraku. She enjoys to torture people mentally.  
> Kyou: A male incarnation who could practically be Naraku's twin. He gets off on harming others physically.  
> Alright, so that's about it for now. I believe there will be a few more, not a lot. Also, I only listed those who will reoccur, if they are not in that list, they do not reoccur. I will make a new list eventually that will have the few more, and I also did not list any gods as I do not want to give away any detail on them. So far, there is Cere whom we know very little about, then there is Ro'Mida who has barely been mentioned. I do not want to give anything away about them, but they will be important as well. Some of the stories I've read, even if I enjoyed it, it could get confusing with o.c's. So that's why I put this list here to clear up any confusion later on. Alright, well, enough of my babble, rabble, and drabble. Salut!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Disclaimer*: Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media. Please support the official anime and manga.  
> Japanese terms:  
> Daiyokai: great demon  
> Hanyou: Half demon  
> Houshi: Monk  
> Inu: Dog  
> Miko: Priestess  
> Ningen: Human  
> Onna: Girl  
> Ookami: Wolf  
> Taijiya: Slayer  
> Yokai: Demon(I use this term to describe demonic auras and if I use it otherwise, it is when I use the term 'lesser yokai' which are the bull-crap weak demons Naraku always uses.)

  


Four days had passed since Inuyasha, Kikyo, Sango, and Kirara left. It was early in the morning, the sun was casting it's gaze upon the earth, yet a cold wind swept over the land that would set a chill in the bones of all it's inhabitants. Although most of the birds had left for the winter, there were those who still had yet to leave, but their chirping was not to be heard. No, not the sound of the birds nor the sound of any other animal or insect was heard just outside the village of Edo. At the edge of the village that stood at the edge of what was known as Inuyasha's forest, animals were not out and about. However, there was good reason to it and perhaps the animals knew it themselves.

In tight, black cotton/spandex leggings with a singular white line running up the side of either pant leg, and an off white yukata with a forest green trim, stood Kagome. Her legs were shoulder width apart with her hands out at either side. She felt a little ridiculous, but was only copying the movements of the demon who towered over her.

Standing at least five feet away in his usual white haori with red flower designs, and his just-as-white hakama that was bound at the ankles, stood Sesshomaru who did his best in portraying body motions with only his one arm. Kagome stared at him intensely as he continued to show her.

"Do such with both your hands, at the same time, but do not strive to make them perfectly equal." He let out as he brought his singular arm in front of him, near his stomach. Kagome copied the movement with both arms.

"And remember breathing is most important, feel your breathe, become your breathe." He stated and she nodded slightly as she worked harder to breathe more deeply and to be more aware of her own breathing.

She watched as Sesshomaru brought his arm in an upward motion, his fingers pointing towards the ground and palms facing the treetops that had long began to shed their leaves. Then he held his arm up for a moment and waited for Kagome to follow. Kagome began to bring her arms up in the same motion as she steadied her breathing and cleared her mind.

Once she reached the same state as Sesshomaru, he brought his hand downwards in much the same fashion as before, except his palms now faced downwards and his fingers were pointed upwards. Kagome followed the motion when a strange feeling shot through her body. Immediately she came to a stop and put her hands on her knees as she gagged on the air that seemed to strangle her.

As she did this, Sesshomaru stopped his own motions to look at her. If you looked in his eyes hard enough, you would see the slightest hint of concern.

"Kagome?" He questioned seriously and she didn't look at him. Instead she coughed as she tried to gasp for air and a burning sensation began to take over within her body. She felt almost like she was on fire and she was sure she was panicking at this point as she realized her reiki was beginning to pour out of her and as soon as she realized, she worked on reeling it back in.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru voiced her name again when she wouldn't answer and so he closed their distance. He went to place a hand on her shoulder, but he immediately ripped his hand away as it stung with purification. Looking at his hand, he could see it was badly singed, it would take a while to heal because of the wound type. However, he pulled away quick enough that he was sure he could bear with the pain and still use it just as normal. However, he was sure something was going on with the miko as she would never purify him-. Not even that one time, when he most definitely deserved it.

"Kagome, answer me." He said again as she still seemed to struggle with breathing.

"I-.. I can't stop it, get away." She whimpered out as she looked up. Sesshomaru gave her a glance that signified he was confused, but as his version of it was so densed down due to his displeasure in partaking to emotion, that Kagome couldn't read it.

"I think it's my reiki, it won't stop coming forth. Usually it only comes when I want it too, but- Acckkghh!" Kagome was trying to explain as she bit through her pain when suddenly it felt as if something was crushing her from the inside out. She was about to crumple to the ground, but was caught by the fabric of her yukata.

Sesshomaru stood there, holding her by the scruff of her yukata, he dare not touch her skin as just his hand being so close, he could already feel the beginnings of another purification burn starting to set in.

"Go! please." When Kagome spoke again, the first word came out in a yell and the second came out in a whisper. Sesshomaru stared into her wide, brown eyes that seemed to quickly become red and puffy with tears.

She was experiencing immense pain, surely more than she was causing him.

"How do we stop it?" He questioned her and she tried to pull away from him before sending him a glare, her tears still coming.

"As if I would know!?" She began when an idea sparked in his head. He knew nothing of miko's, but a miko would know of a miko, right?

"Stay here, don't move." He stated as he lowered her down gently by her yukata. He watched as she nodded before she curled up with her arms around her legs. She was crying and whimpering and he felt like he shouldn't just leave her here, but what could he do? There was nothing he could do, he needed the old healer from the village. She may be the only one who could help.

He cursed himself at this point. He should have marked her by now, then if something happened while he was away, he would know immediately. However, he didn't, and now he was paying the price.

"Go Sesshou-. Ackk!" Kagome took a sharp intake of breathe. She realized talking made it hurt more, but she supposed trying to hold all her reiki inside of her was the main cause of this. However, as her reiki continued to release itself, she continued to pull it back in. The force of this would be insane, she'd never collected so much reiki at once in her life. In the past, she maybe only used a tenth of the amount of reiki that she'd already released and contained within her at this very moment.

She needed Sesshomaru to leave, because if she were to release it all... She didn't want to hurt him, or worse yet, kill him. She didn't really understand what was going on or why this was happening, but she immediately realized that it was the feel of her reiki dispersing out of her, an insane amount in an insane amount of time. She had learned from Kikyo recently, that there was a difference in the type of energy that came from healing reiki and reiki that purified demon's-. This was most definitely not a healing energy of any sort...

"I'll get the healer." Sesshomaru finally stated after debating with himself. He found slight annoyance in the fact that when he needed his beast to help him in a situation, right now actually, he was no where to be heard, but when he was unneeded, he blathered on about useless subjects for hours.

'Only til you admit we can court and mate Kagome, will I cooperate with you, yet again.' The beast made sure to put in as he didn't want his rational half to think it was for nothing. No, this was his only form of punishment towards the dimwit. The beast never thought he could hate his other half so much until as of recent.

'She may get hurt during our leave, yet you will not give counsel.' Sesshomaru thought back.

'Plus, I agreed to court her, did I not?' He asked, but heard the beast chuckle.

'Yes, but I want you to agree to mating her when the time is right. First we must court her, but what of when she does fall for us? Will you allow it to go on, or will you force us to keep her as a mistress? Because this Sesshomaru would never allow such a thing to happen to her.' It replied and Sesshomaru wanted to pull his hair out. He was tired of his beast acting out like this. He didn't know if he should stay or go. If he was here, no other demon could attack, but if he didn't leave to get the healer, she might be lost as well.

He heard his beast sigh within his mind and he was 'this' close to seeing if attacking yourself with your own yokai was even possible.

'Her reiki is coming out of her in uncontrollable amounts, if any demon tries to harm her, do you think it even possible? If anything, we'd come back to her sitting there with piles of dust everywhere. No demon will even be able to get near her.' His beast countered, but Sesshomaru countered it with his own question.

'What if mortal marauders come?' He questioned. His beast thought for a second.

'There are risks in everything.' It finally answered. There was no way around that. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the ground as he tried to think.

"Sesshomaru-sama." Kagome's voice was eerie and it worried him immensely, though he'd never admit that.

"Leave me. Now." The look in her eyes made her look menacing to say the least, her tone of voice was serious, dead serious.

"Please, get Kaede, like you said." She added after as she wrapped both her arms around her stomach. Her hair was beginning to float ominously around her and he could literally see her body glowing a dark blue that made her look omnipotent. Finally, he conceded to her wishes and regretfully turned his back on her. He decided to waste no time as he took literally only a few seconds to reach his destination, in a flash of blurred light. He had left Kagome there and as soon as he got to the hut and reached the old woman, she came outside followed by Miroku, Shippo, and Tyon. As Sesshomaru began trying to explain what happened, a loud explosion was heard in the distance. Everyone who was facing the way he had come from had their mouth's agape with shock and he quickly turned on his heel to see what they were all looking at. In the distance, you could literally see the dark blue-colored energy as it first shot up into the sky to form a giant condensed ball, just above the area he left Kagome in.

They watched as the tightly wound ball seem to implode on itself creating a spectacular light show of blue, purple, and white jets of energy that streamed out prematurely from the expanse of pure energy. Then as it continued to implode on itself, a wave of air seemed to strike out at all the trees before the giant blue mass began outwards in every direction.

Although they were far, it looked like the energy was so massive, they would still receive part of the force of it. Miroku was the first to come back to his senses when the sound finally hit. It made a high pitched whooshing sound that made all the demons clench their hands over their ears.

"Even the sound hurts demons-." Kaede had only heard of this occurring to one other person from a time much before Kaede's own and until now, the old woman had believed it to be only a legend.

"Sesshomaru, Tyon, you have to get out of here, that wave of reiki is coming this way and please, take Shippo with you!" Miroku was talking a mile a minute and Sesshomaru felt the eyes of his lesser cousin on him.

Sesshomaru was quick to scoop the unexpected Shippo into his arm before he nodded to Tyon and turned around. Sesshomaru didn't go at his full pace, lest Tyon get left behind, but he ran as fast as the pup allowed him too, so that they didn't have to be purified. After a good while, he deemed they were far enough and finally stopped to rest.

"How will we know we can go back, wait, is Kagome-chan going to be all right?" Shippo began and Sesshomaru stood up and looked back towards where they came.

"The healer will help her." Sesshomaru mumbled before he took a seat and decided to wait at least a little while before heading back.

"What now then?" Tyon questioned as he sat down too. Sesshomaru held back the role his eyes wanted to do as he placed his chin against his hand, with his elbow supported by his knee.

"Let us a wait a moment to be sure it is safe." Sesshomaru explained before lowering his eye lids and closing them.

How could this happen today? Everything was going well, he was showing Kagome the basics of Tai Chi and then suddenly-... Her power was released. Although he wasn't teaching her anything about clearing the chakras, Tai Chi was all about moving the energy in your body and freeing it from any spots where it may have gotten stuck. Sesshomaru couldn't help but wonder, maybe she was even more powerful than he had thought before.

Perhaps her reiki had at some point gotten 'caught' within her body. If it had been released, then maybe, just maybe, it could cause this sudden flow of immense power? The question really was, would she be able to stop the flow of energy leaving her body? His mind almost shuddered as he continued to think.

He had released all his yokai back when he... 'Punished' her and her reiki had still been coming, it enveloped him and the surrounding forest for miles, what if that wasn't even a fraction of the power she held? He felt his mind race through so many variables at this sudden realization and he wondered how on earth she came to gain such immense spiritual levels.

When he first met her, when he had tried to at first obtain the tesseiga, she had to of been the most uneducated priestess he'd ever seen. She hadn't a lick of skill, or perhaps any idea of what she was doing or getting herself into for that matter. However, she had really come into her own. The people of this village respected her and for good reason. She held a vast amount of energy and now was finally the time she would learn to use it. He kept his eyes closed as he continued to wonder what kind of anomaly Kagome is, because surely, she wasn't human... The thought seemed to constantly plague his mind although his beast saw no reason to even wonder about it. It just was the way it was, sometimes there was no reason.

__H &DR_ _

Kagome was laying against dried leaves and dead grass that had become crispy from morning frost. The wind blew something ferocious against her petite form, but she hadn't the energy to move. At this point, it was all she could do to just lay there as her energy began to finally start slowing to a stop.

She had never done such a thing and thinking of it just made her brain hurt. All she hoped was that Sesshomaru was safe, as well as Shippo and even Tyon. She felt terribly guilty. They have these two new demons around and then her reiki just goes haywire like this.

Sesshomaru would probably change his mind now. He wouldn't want her as his alpha female-. Bitch, whatever he wanted to call it. It wasn't like it mattered that much, but she had enjoyed his company. Even when he was being a jerk, he still had moments when he seemed more humble, more open. She didn't know how she managed it, but somewhere down the line, she befriended the cold-hearted Sesshomaru. Then again, after knowing him for a while, he wasn't so cold-hearted, was he?

She was still laying there, straining to keep consciousness. She couldn't even keep her eyes open, all she could do was try to keep her mind awake by thinking. Although the force of her reiki had finally stopped raging out, it still came in a small trickle and although it took energy to use reiki, it seemed she now didn't have the energy to fully close it off. Kagome tried to open her eyes, but they had become sensitive to light, so she closed them again.

She could feel her consciousness beginning to take flight and she could no longer fight it. As she laid there, falling into unwanted slumber, she wondered if Sesshomaru would come back for her.

H&DR

Three more long, cold days had passed. As Kikyo, Inuyasha, Sango, and Kirara continued a fast pace going southward, where rumors of never ending hordes of demons were rumored to be. It was during midday that they had decided to stop and eat some food, as Sango could only hold food down at that point now. While Inuyasha went to find something edible, the two girls set to starting a fire and getting water to boil. Sango had just built up a good sized pile of wood and was placing dried twigs and grass as kindling underneath when Kikyo came back with a large pot of water.

Kikyo set the pot down as she walked back off to find suitable, strong branches with forks in them that she could use to hold the pot. Sango looked back down to the wood pile before she stood up and went to where her satchel was placed. She opened it and dug around til she pulled out a small leather pouch she kept oddities in. She reached inside that and pulled out what Kagome called a sandwich baggy, inside were several lighters. Sango eyed them for a moment.

It had been something new that Kagome gave her, as part of a 'care package'. Try as Sango might, she could never make them work, but Kagome could practically start a fire with one as if it were magic. Sango opened the clear, plastic bag and grabbed one out as she went back to the fire.

You see, she understood the mechanics of the item, but no matter how many times she pressed down and rolled the wheel thing back with her thumb, it didn't work. She tried a few times before she grew agitated and let out an irritated sigh.

"What's wrong, Sango?" Kikyo asked as she came back with a large branch that had a fork in it.

"I can't ever seem to get this stupid thing to work!" Sango complained with frustration as she tried to get the lighter to work, but she only succeeded in rubbing her thumb sore. Kikyo stared at the object in her hand, completely baffled.

"What is that?" Kikyo asked and Sango sighed.

"Okay, well, Kagome's village-is like really technologically advanced-."Sango began, but Kikyo interrupted her.

"I know Kagome comes from the future. Trust me, I've heard a mouthful of 'All Kagome ever wants to do is go home to her school!' She reenacted it as Inuyasha would say and it stole a chuckle from the slayer.

"You do the facial expression so good, but the voice is off." Sango told her and Kikyo smiled.

"Well, let's see your best impression?" Kikyo jokingly suggested. Sango gave another small laugh before she put on a grumpy face.

"I'm Inuyasha and tesseiga this and tesseiga that-." Sango let out before shaking her head.

"I can't do it right at all, but Kagome is good. She does a good voice for him, if we ever all hang out again, I'll get her to do it." Sango chatted and Kikyo nodded her head in agreement. Finally, Sango sighed again.

"Do you want to try and work this thing?" Sango asked as she handed Kikyo the lighter. Kikyo closed her grasp around it before she held it up and looked at it. It was some strange object she'd never seen the likes of before. It was shiny and smooth, with some intricate metal design at one end.

"What is this again?" Kikyo questioned and Sango smirked.

"A lighter. Your supposed to spin this wheel back while you press it down and a flame comes out of it." Sango explained and Kikyo stared at the object with confusion.

"There's no such way-." Kikyo started, but they were interrupted.

"Keh, can't get your lighter to work, Sango?" Inuyasha asked and the two looked back at him. Sango glared at him, though only playfully.

"What do you think?" She questioned as she placed her hands on her hips. Kikyo continued to stare at the object with interest, til Inuyasha snatched it out of her hands.

"It's easier if you-." Inuyasha said as he dug a claw under the flat piece of metal that went over the metal wheel and then the small piece of metal flew out somewhere unknown.

"Take that stupid child safety lock out." Inuyasha finished mumbling before he squeezed himself between the two women, causing them to scoot over, and he crouched down.

He grabbed a piece of bound up kindling pieces Sango had prepared and held the lighter under it before he rolled the wheel and like magic, a flame appeared to flicker out at the top. It created a smolder in the kindling and Inuyasha put the lighter down and stuffed the kindling to be with the rest. He proceeded to bend forward, his hands on the ground as he bent his elbows and he blew against the ember til a flame burst to life. Kikyo applauded the accomplishment with the strange magical item and Sango lifted her arms up with a hoorah. Inuyasha stood up and wiped imaginary dust from his hands before he turned around and grabbed the duck he'd managed to catch.

"Too bad Kagome isn't here." Sango let out and Inuyasha frowned at that.

"Yeah, you two could have had venison." Kikyo added as Inuyasha flushed from head to toe. Both Kikyo and Sango giggled at his reaction.

"You want venison, I'll go get some venison!" Inuyasha huffed as he turned to leave, but Kikyo quickly got up and grabbed his hand.

"Duck should be fine, right Sango?" Kikyo glanced to the slayer to see her snicker and nod.

"We're only playing." Kikyo said as she pulled him forward, back towards the fire and Sango grabbed the duck. However, Kikyo shooed her hands away as she grabbed the duck carcass from her.

"I'll do it, Sango, you just relax, get your bed set up. I'll make us all some tea to go with lunch too." Kikyo said as she turned to the duck and stared at it. She hadn't skinned or plucked anything in a long time. She had no need to. However, even if she didn't need to eat, she promised Sango she'd be her midwife. So she set to plucking the bird and in the end, got Inuyasha to find the second forked branch so that they could boil water for their tea. Sango set up her sleeping bag and laid there. The past few days they stopped for lunch and then camped. Usually, it seemed like the kind of thing Inuyasha would hate, but admittedly, Kikyo had him wrapped around her finger. She would tell Inuyasha things like 'she was tired' or 'she was too weak to go so long everyday', but really it was because, she, Sango couldn't.

Then, instead of getting angry, Inuyasha would seemingly cater to her needs. It was a lot different from the Inuyasha she had known. The Inuyasha she had known was infatuated with Kagome, but this Inuyasha, the one she was seemingly meeting for the first time-. He was the Inuyasha that is in love with Kikyo. He seemed happier than ever before and even Kikyo was nice. She wasn't as cold as Sango had previously thought she was or maybe it was only because Inuyasha was here.

Was Kikyo a different person without Inuyasha as he was without her? Sango felt something deep within her, like her heart was hollowing out. She felt like she was sinking down, as though she could be drowning in water, as though all life on earth might just end this very night-...

She couldn't help, but to wonder, how different of a person she was without Miroku? She missed him and felt her heart clutch further as she rested a hand on her stomach. This was his child. Finally, his question had been answered, someone was going to bear him a child. She just never expected it'd be her. She also never expected to get pregnant on the first try.

She sighed as she subconsciously rubbed small circles against her stomach and hummed a tune her mother used to sing when she was a child. She didn't remember the words, but she remembered the melody. As she hummed to herself, she heard someone plop down next to her.

"Sango, there's something I need to tell you." Inuyasha began, he looked nervous. Sango stared up at him curiously.

"What's up, Inuyasha?" She questioned as she felt the beginnings of worry rising up within her.

"Well, you know how inuyokai have really good sense of smell and I'm half inuyokai, and well-." He started and she was staring at him.

"Uh-huh, and-?" She nodded her head with wide eyes as she waited for him to spit out whatever he was saying.

"Well, I mean, I can smell the change of your hormones or-whatever their called-and you should know... That your pregnant." Inuyasha finally told her and she narrowed her eyes before laughing. She nodded as she slapped her knee once.

"I know, it's terribly exciting, isn't it?" Sango asked as she put a fake smile on. Sure, she wasn't as cheery as she pretended to be, but Kikyo kept telling her to act positive until you are positive, to think of her baby and how stress and depressivness could effect it.

Inuyasha looked surprised before he scratched his head and began to think. He never expected this to be the outcome. He expected her to freak out and yell, maybe scream, maybe cry-, but not this.

"Kikyo figured it out already, so, yeah." Sango said and Inuyasha nodded.

"Oh." He said.

"Yeah, she said she'd be my midwife and help me." Sango added and Inuyasha smiled stupidly.

"Really? That's great!" Finally, people were giving up on hating Kikyo. He had been suspicious of their sudden closeness and worried that Sango was doing a whole 'keep your friends close and your enemies closer' type of thing, but was relieved that that wasn't the case. Now hopefully Kikyo could stop hating all of his friends. If they could all be friends, his life could be so much easier.

"Well, congratulations." Inuyasha said and Sango nodded her thanks as Kikyo came over with two cups of tea. She handed one to Inuyasha and the other to Sango.

"The duck is cooking." She said and everyone smiled as they began to find random things to chat about before they ate dinner and came up with plans to get one up on their enemies. However, as they spoke, Inuyasha found himself glancing towards Sango. Was it Miroku's child she carried? If so, shouldn't the monk know about it? However, as the girls continued talking, he was pulled out of his thoughts for the subject to be forgotten, for now.

H&DR

The first thing Kagome realized, was that she felt something really warm and fuzzy. She tried to make out something with her eyes, but realized everything was too dark. She felt weak, but even so, she could feel a comforting aura near her. The aura seemed to press forward against her, but it wasn't harming her in anyway. Rather, it felt familiar and warm and she felt comforted by it.

She tried to take another look around when she wished she had the strength to smack herself. She hadn't realized til now, being so out of it, but her eyes were still closed. As she recalled how to make use of her eyelids, she struggled to open her eyes. That's when she felt someone grab her hand and something else pressed weight against her stomach, moving to her chest. Kagome very slowly opened her eyes to at first come face to face with Shippo.

"Mama, your awake!" Shippo yelled out with what seemed to be joy as he threw his small arms around her neck and hugged her. A few tears strayed from his eyes, but he wiped them away before giving her sufficient breathing room. The young fox grabbed her un-held hand and held that one with both his tiny hands. Kagome finally looked over to see Sesshomaru.

She was actually kind of shocked, but should have known that it was him, she should have been able to tell by his aura. It felt familiar because he'd pressed his aura against hers without threat in the past. She smiled warmly up at him as she wondered if she was dreaming. She felt it was definitely possible to wake up with Shippo there, but Sesshomaru being there too? If only she was strong enough to pinch herself.

As a matter of fact, as she became more aware of her surroundings, she realized her head was propped up by his pelt thing, that's what was so warm and fuzzy.

"Hey." She finally broke the silence as she directed her greeting towards him. She watched the ghost of a smile dance against his lips before he calmed it and gave her a serious look.

"How do you feel?" He asked her and she blushed as she looked downwards at their entwined hands. He followed her gaze to realize their hands were still interlocked, but instead of pulling away like he knew he should, he kept it there. He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze that made her blush and it was more difficult to hide his smirk this time.

"I feel-. Not that great. It's hard to move." Kagome admitted. Sesshomaru nodded his head as he acknowledged her words.

"Are you in any pain?" Sesshomaru asked this time and watched Kagome smile up at him.

"No, just out of energy is all." She answered as she looked to Shippo who was making himself more comfortable, as he laid down on Kagome and cuddled his head up, under her chin. Sesshomaru watched as a big, goofy, yet prideful smile stretched across Kagome's face and you could even see it in her eyes.

"I guess this answers my question about if my reiki is still going haywire." Kagome muttered as she nuzzled against Shippo. Sesshomaru eyed her carefully for a moment.

"Your reiki receded about an hour after you passed out." He told her and she nodded.

"But the healer said she would have to ask you some questions about what happened." Sesshomaru told her. It's what the old woman had told him when he had finally gotten back.

He had waited a good hour and a half and once back, he, himself had asked when her reiki receded. The healer said about thirty minutes after she passed out and then when he'd asked her if she thought she'd be okay, the old woman simply shrugged and said that once Kagome awoke, she'd have to ask some questions. Sesshomaru wanted to roll his eyes as he knew, in a moment, he'd be the one to be going to get said old healer.

"Oh, well, I mean, she probably should soon then, I just don't want to purify Shippo or you-. Hey, how long was I out?" Kagome asked as she avoided his eye contact. Sesshomaru stared at her a moment longer before he pulled his hand away slightly and he drifted his claws lightly through her hair. He loved doing that. He didn't know what it was about it, but he loved the feel of her soft hair against his fingertips.

He caught her gaze off gaurd and as there was an intensity between them that was so thick, it felt like electric in the air, he let his hand drift to her neck before he ghosted the tips of his fingers up to her cheek, his thumb coming to rest on her lips.

"Three days." He admitted and watched as shock began to become ever the more present on her face, but before she could say something, he spoke again.

"I shall return swiftly." He whispered it lowly as he pulled his hand away and watched as she flushed deeply. He almost shook his head, but refrained. This onna did crazy things to his head. He had been so worried she wouldn't wake up-. He had revived her and then she had almost died again, or that was how he viewed this situation.

He didn't even know if it had been a near-death experience for her, but if he had marked her, he would have known. He could no longer wait, but he couldn't do as such right now. Not while she was in such a weak state. He had already come up with how he wanted to do this for her.

In deciding that she was to be his alpha bitch, he figured he'd give her the same sigil upon him that marked his house. However, he would place it in the usual spot where all pack members were marked. Yet, the binding of it was strong and it would be painful for her. He needed to do it at the right moment, when he could make her feel comfortable and safe. He wouldn't want her to feel vulnerable because of it.

"Thank you." Kagome finally said. She weakly reached her hand outwards to capture his hand again, but she was too weak and she made it about halfway to her target before her arm's strength failed her, as it flopped back down onto the sleeping mat. Sesshomaru reached out and grabbed her hand that had failed in it's task and she flushed with embarrassment yet again.

"Kagome, if you get stronger by tonight, I wish to make you pack then." He decided to tell her and her eyes widened at him before she barely nodded.

"Okay, are you sure?" She looked deeply confused, which only confused him.

"Why wouldn't I be?" He finally tried to pick at her mind.

"Well, I mean, I lost control of my reiki-. I didn't think you'd want that anywhere near your home-." Kagome said with a barely audible tone, but Sesshomaru couldn't help the chuckle he let loose. This girl could sometimes be so hilarious. She thought her insane amount of power was a turn off in his scheme for things.

"Kagome, your display of power has only deepened my desire to have you as my alpha bitch, do not see it any other way." He told her and she blinked up at him.

"Oh-okay, I guess..." She said, not really believing him, but he knew he shouldn't waste any more time. There would be time later to tell her just how much he enjoyed her strength. He set her hand down in what he thought looked like a comfortable position before he placed his hand atop her head one more time before receding his arm to his side. He swiftly turned on his heel and headed out the rice mat to fetch the old healer.

While he was gone, Kagome thought about everything that was just said. Thinking about it caused not only her face to flush, but her heart to thunder against her rib-cage, and her stomach was doing somersaults. She quickly closed her eyes and tried to clear her thoughts. She couldn't let this get to her. I mean, how well did she really know Sesshomaru? For all she knew, he could be a serious playboy!

Yet, Kagome had no right to judge him. It's just that-he made her feel alive again. There had been moments in the past, regretfully, mostly Inuyasha moments where her heart had been so broken, that she had felt dead. If only she could have realized sooner that Inuyasha and her weren't meant for each other, that they were more friends than anything-. It would have saved her a load of heart break.

Then again, mistakes made you stronger and if you learned from your mistakes, that was even better. So, if the mistake wasn't opening her heart up, what was the mistake? Kagome let her mind wander as she tried to be brutally honest with herself. Finally, she came to a conclusion and frowned about it.

She was too forgiving. She forgave everyone for anything, even if they didn't deserve it. So, did that mean that for her next relationship to succeed, she'd have to be less forgiving? She frowned at this thought, but decided against thinking about it now. She shoved the thought away to the back of her mind so she could resurface it later and deal with it then.

It was as she was starting to get more comfy that the rice mat was pulled open. In came Kaede, closely followed by Sesshomaru before the old woman turned around and glared at Sesshomaru.

"Out with ye, this is private!" Kaede let out as she shooed him. Sesshomaru went to let out a growl, but she raised an eyebrow at him.

"If ye think I fear a daiyokai such as ye, then ye have another thing coming. There's no point in killing an old woman like me, this may be my last winter." Kaede let out as she continued shooing Sesshomaru out. Sesshomaru gave her an icy, heart-piercing glare before he scoffed and turned, leaving them. Kaede turned to Kagome with a smirk.

"What do you mean this will be your last winter?" Kagome began with worry, but Kaede shook her head.

"It's what ye always say to a demon when ye be an old woman. So then, perhaps they will not think ye worth a kill. If ye are to die soon, what be the point in killing them, hm, child?" Kaede asked as she came forward and eyed Kagome.

"So, ye are more a priestess than I ever thought, Kagome." Kaede said as she lowered herself to sit on the floor as she grabbed a hold of a long stick that she roused the small flames of the fireplace in her hut with.

"What do you mean?" Kagome questioned and Kaede cast a glance upwards as she thought.

"What ye did, condensing reiki into a massive ball before it implodes, there is only one other priestess who could do such things." Kaede said and Kagome narrowed her eyes at Kaede.

"But what does that have to do with anything?" Kagome questioned and Kaede gave her a very serious look.

"It means that the only other person who could do that, was the same person who created the Shikon no Tama." Kaede admitted and Kagome only grew more confused as she shook her head.

"But,-." Kagome began.

"In legends, she had only ever used it when she was close to death, so tell me Kagome, did ye almost die?" Kaede questioned and Kagome shook her head.

"No, Sesshomaru was showing me how to do some Tai Chi and then my reiki just wouldn't stop coming..." Kagome said and Kaede looked thoughtful.

"Well, perhaps the Tai Chi freed a catch in your spiritual energy, but I find that much too coincidental." Kaede gave her two sense and Kagome nodded to that before a question popped into her head.

"Kaede have you ever heard of the goddesses Ro'Mida and Ceres?" Kagome questioned and Kaede gave her a confused look before she shook her head.

"No, child, but they sound like the names of demon gods. It's best not to play around with those things." Kaede said as she got up and went to Kagome, before she pressed her fingers to her neck to check the strength of her pulse. Kagome sighed with slight annoyance. Why was everyone so against demons?

"I have prepared a tea that should help you gather your strength, however, you should eat a hearty meal real soon. That, Sesshomaru-sama brought back a bear! And it's being cooked now. I will send him in here with some for ye." Kaede said as she turned and began to the rice mat and Kagome nodded.

"Thank you, Kaede." Kagome said and Kaede brushed her off.

"Simply the duty of an old woman." She said before she turned her head back and smiled.

"But I am also thankful to have ye as a friend, Kagome." Kaede said before she opened the rice mat and stepped out, looking back one more time.

"I'll send the tea with that inuyokai fellow as well." She added before leaving Kagome to the other side of the rice mat.

H&DR

Inside a manor located somewhere in the eastern lands, a woman with long, dark, wavy hair and striking facial features was showing another woman through the halls. Although the hallways were colored in an almost pitch black lighting, the first woman had no problem in weaving her way through the vast, connective halls as she continued to lead. They finally stopped when they were just in front of a bamboo sliding-door and the first woman opened it. When she slid the door open, all that was revealed were a pair of dark, red eyes of a hanyou who sat patiently. However, as his door was slid open, he looked up to catch a glimpse of Naru and their fourth new catch.

"How is it coming?" Naraku questioned as he eyed the inuyokai girl that stood by his incarnation known as Naru. Naru smirked as she took a few steps behind the inuyokai girl and pulled her dark pink hair back, behind her.

"She is a good little dog, as I expected." Naru answered as she pressed her nostrils against the girl and inhaled deeply.

"She is so close to being mine that I can keep her emotions at bay. There will be no hint of fear when we do as you want." Naru answered and Naraku beamed at her with his eyes.

"How soon before you think it will be before she is completely ready?" Naraku finally asked and watched as Naru whispered something in the girls ear before the girl smiled and bowed towards Naraku.

"My name is Chizuro and I am ready to service you now, my lord." The female inu said before Naraku's smile reached his eyes.

"Well, good, because there is something I will need from you." Naraku said before he eyed Naru.

"As you know, I have watched the western lord and the new Shikon miko grow much too close. You will-resolve that." Naraku let out just before Naru let out a wicked giggle that sounded practically crazy.

"Of course, my lord." Naru said as she placed her hands on Chizuro's shoulders and led her out from the room. Naraku stared after them as he couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped his lips. Even if Kikyo was ruining his most important plan, it didn't mean he hadn't any other tricks up his sleeve.

H&DR

Kagome had finally gathered enough strength that she didn't have to lay down anymore. However, she was still unable to walk. Although she couldn't walk, she didn't want to lay down, so Miroku had been so kind as to pick Kagome up and bring her outside. Kagome was sitting against dying grass with her back propped up by a tree as she watched the clouds overhead. Miroku sat by her as he wrote small characters on slips of paper, to create more sutra's. He had already taken a pain killer before-hand to numb any pain he might feel if the pain shot through him again-he didn't want to to be questioned about it anymore. He told Kagome he would be 'leaving' soon anyways. He sighed as he decided a chat was in order to help lighten his mood up.

"So, what were you doing with Sesshomaru yesterday, anyways?" Miroku finally pondered. He wasn't stupid, he had noticed how much more time they were spending together. He remembered when Kagome told him about her first 'encounter' with the daiyokai, and he had believed things wouldn't proceed.

He had, at the time, believed if anything progressed between his miko friend and the lord, that things would go downhill for the whole group. Boy, had he been wrong. Instead, it seemed because of it, Kagome and Inuyasha were finally able to make their peace and become better friends. Kagome seemed happier, even if she still got upset every now and again, you could almost always find a smile on her face now.

"He was showing me how to do Tai Chi-..." Kagome answered as she picked up a dried leaf and proceeded to try and rip the leafy parts off it without ripping the stem.

"You guys seem-closer." Miroku finally stated and Kagome gazed at him.

"Do you think it's a bad thing too?" Kagome asked. She felt agitated, almost everyone she knew that was human hated her being friends with the daiyokai. However, Miroku shook his head as he dipped his calligraphy brush back into his inkwell before he continued to write.

"I'm happy for you. You've been more optimistic." Miroku said and Kagome looked to be thinking for a moment.

"Do you miss Sango?" Kagome finally asked seriously and Miroku heaved a sigh as he stopped writing and stared at the sutra he was currently working on.

"Lady Sango-." He said her name with longing before closing his eyes and his expression just seemed to be down now.

"She was always too good for me anyways." Miroku said, but Kagome shook her head.

"Miroku, listen to me, if we defeat Naraku, you should try to get the girl too." Kagome said as she placed a hand on his shoulder. Miroku looked over to her, almost taken aback.

"Maybe." He let out before going back to his sutra's. Kagome let out a sigh as she leaned her head back on the tree.

"What about Sesshomaru? Are you guys-?" Miroku wiggled his eyebrows suggestively which caused Kagome to flush.

"No! It's nothing like that-, I mean we're not-." She looked around before gesturing Miroku closer to her. He inclined his neck at an angle and leaned towards her.

"We're not doing it." She whispered as she blushed at the thought.

"But, we're friends-, well, I really don't know what we are, but I know there's definitely something going on between us. He said were friends." Kagome admitted as she accidentally ripped off the stem instead of leaf and glared at the shredded foliage.

"Man, I can never de-leaf these stupid leaves without breaking the stem!" She muttered and Miroku's lips turned upwards as he held in a laugh as he righted his posture. Leave it to Kagome to get frustrated by her own means of entertainment.

That was when Miroku turned his face the other way and Kagome followed his lead and looked too.

"What is it?" Kagome asked and Miroku smirked.

"Send out your aura and see for yourself." Miroku suggested before Kagome glanced to the ground and shook her head.

"I don't trust myself, just yet." Kagome responded and Miroku softened his eyes and his smirk was replaced with a frown.

"Sesshomaru is coming." Miroku said and Kagome made an 'O' face. Miroku looked back down to his sutra and continued with it, but in his peripheral view, he watched as Kagome tried to fix her hair a little and she smoothed the wrinkles out of her yukata, just before she sat up with better posture. Miroku smirked at his friend as he continued writing when the demon lord finally made his way to them.

"Monk." He looked at Miroku and acknowledged him. Miroku looked up at him with a smile.

"Sesshomaru-sama." Miroku said with a nod, but realized that Sesshomaru's eyes no longer lingered on him. No, he stared down intensely at Kagome.

"Miko-sama." Sesshomaru let out and Miroku eyed the demon lord for a moment before he rubbed his inked up calligraphy brush on a black part of his robe and gathered his things up in his arms.

"Well, I have other things to do." Miroku let out as he stood, catching Kagome's gaze. Miroku winked at her before he turned around and walked off. Kagome found herself looking back towards the ground.

"Sesshomaru-sama." Kagome acknowledged and she could hear his footsteps inching closer and closer, til on the very ground she was staring at, his booted feet now obscured her view. Sesshomaru crouched down in front of her and brought his one hand forward to hook it under her chin and force her head upwards, creating eye contact between them.

"Are you ready?" He finally asked after he spent a moment of searching her chocolate brown eyes as if the answers to the universe lay there. Kagome looked confused for a moment before her eyes widened.

"About what we talked about earlier?" She asked and he nodded. Kagome bit her lip for a moment before nodding back. She watch the daiyokai stand up before he offered his hand out to her.

"I'm still weak in my legs." Kagome admitted as she placed her hand in his and he began to pull her up. Once up, she stumbled forward against his chest, but he managed to wrap mokomoko around her to steady her. He allowed the furry appendage to lower down to her bottom as he secured his arm around her shoulders. As Mokomoko moved forward under Kagome's legs, pulling them forward, Kagome squeaked before she realized she was in a makeshift seat of sorts. She blushed as she looked up at Sesshomaru who had his eyes gazing forward.

"Your inability to walk is of no consequence." He let out as he began forward with her, before he thought of something rather amusing. Instead of keeping it back as he usually did, he found himself looking at her, deciding if he were to share an amusing thought such as this one with her, she would surely blush for him.

"But, you need not lie if my mere presence makes you uneasy upon your feet." He let out and watched as she did blush.

"Well I'm sorry to say, you don't make my legs weak at all, Sesshomaru-sama!" She let out a little too quickly and he felt a smirk pulling at his lips.

"Oh really, miko-sama?" He questioned as he looked downwards at her and watched as she continued to blush so hard, it was as if wild fire had spread across her cheeks.

"Yes, really." She huffed as she turned her gaze away from him. He continued to let himself smirk as he continued on, picking up his speed til the wind was whipping on his face. He had wrapped mokomoko a second time around her waist to be sure she was stabilized as he went on and was able to reach his destination much more quickly. When Kagome realized where they were, her entire body flushed with memories. This was the same hot spring where their 'relationship' all began. As Kagome cast her gaze around, she located the tree she had held when-. She looked up at Sesshomaru with confusion.

"This is the place in which everything changed." Sesshomaru let out as he felt her gaze practically burning a hole through his face. He looked down at her and came forward before gently setting her atop a rock and he kept mokomoko around her to support her back. Kagome stared silently at the ground as she waited for him to do or say something. So Sesshomaru brushed her bangs back from her eyes.

"Since that day, you have been in my mind and I cannot seem to rid myself of thoughts of you." Sesshomaru added and she looked up at him with widened eyes. Her shock was clearly displayed on her face.

"I want to trust you." He finally let out as he tried to word what he was saying correctly.

"I want to trust you too." Kagome finally replied and he caught her gaze with his eyes.

"When I mark you as my alpha bitch, I will share any pain you endure, but as your human and cannot return any mark, you will feel no such things from this Sesshomaru." He informed her and watched a smile crawl on her face.

"Or the other Sesshomaru?" She questioned and he nodded.

"You will never feel our pain, but we will feel yours." Sesshomaru explained and she nodded.

"I will explain the procedure before we do so, know that it will be painful, I cannot change that." Sesshomaru admitted and Kagome nodded as she waited for him to go on.

"I will form a diluted version of my poison with my claws. It will be diluted with the fragments of my yokai and I will carve my symbol into your shoulder, giving you the mark of my house. Then I will remove the access poison and heal it somewhat." He told her and she nodded. He gestured towards the hot spring.

"The water from the hot spring will help with it too." He added and Kagome blushed like mad.

"Hot spring?" She asked as she eyed it and watched him nod.

"Yes, but you do not have to strip fully if you don't want to, I have a new garment for you to wear, so if this one gets too wet, it matters not." Sesshomaru explained and Kagome blushed again.

"Another... Garment?" She questioned and he nodded as he let his hand reach the top of her head where he drifted his fingertips through her hair as he always did.

"Yes, it bares the symbol of my crest, but I had another symbol embroidered onto it." He told her and she gave him him a curious glance.

"You really don't have to get me clothes. I can get more from my home-." Kagome began, but was interrupted.

"What may pass as clothing where you come from, does not pass for me. I will not allow any other demon eyeing your body down." Sesshomaru told her and she eyed him.

"Oh really, and why is that?" Kagome asked and Sesshomaru smirked.

"Because miko-sama, Kagome, I simply wish to have you all to myself." He said and watched as her face flushed yet again. She practically always had a red face around him and he loved that, he loved making her flustered.

"Sesshou-." She began, but he interrupted her again.

"This Sesshomaru wants his eyes and his eyes only upon you." Kagome flushed again and found her words stuck in her throat. She had no idea what to say. She didn't know if she should try to kiss him or if she should pull away, but she did know one thing that made her heart flutter a million times per beat... When he looked at her, it was really her he was looking at. He was staring into her eyes and he didn't pretend she was someone else. Instead, he'd seemed interested in her, the real her. She had no idea why, but why question the demon lord's sanity? She could accept a compliment-. She looked down and literally felt feverish with the blush she had. She had to stop it, she was blushing like a bride and it was embarrassing.

"We should get started-." She finally said and watched Sesshomaru smirk as he began tugging her sleeve down to give him better access to her right shoulder. Kagome held her breath and waited.

_Forever Changing_


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Disclaimer*: Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media. Please support the official anime and manga.  
> Japanese terms:  
> Daiyokai: great demon  
> Hanyou: Half demon  
> Houshi: Monk  
> Inu: Dog  
> Miko: Priestess  
> Ningen: Human  
> Onna: Girl  
> Ookami: Wolf  
> Taijiya: Slayer  
> Yokai: Demon(I use this term to describe demonic auras and if I use it otherwise, it is when I use the term 'lesser yokai' which are the bull-crap weak demons Naraku always uses.)

 

The sun was beginning to set, causing hues of orange and pink to stretch across the sky. You could already see the waxing crescent of a moon that had made it's appearance in the sky, but dark clouds were rolling forward from the distance. It was on this night that one inudaiyokai lord and one time-traveling priestess were to be bound in a manner that should not be taken lightly.

For once bound, you can never be released from the hold of it. It is something deeper than friendship or what any emotion could portray. The way in which they would be bound would give the demon lord another whole sense, a whole new feeling, it would be the feeling of Kagome's well-being.

However, if only they had known of the trick that Sesshomaru's beast had pulled, they would know that they were already bound in a different way. A way stronger than even a pack bond could give. Yet, they knew not of that and had no idea that they were bound by blood to pull towards each other like magnets of opposing sides. However, perhaps it was the first binding that the beast had initiated, that had caused this second one to come to pass.

Kagome was sitting against a rather large rock and the air was moist and warm from the hot spring nearby. She had her breathe held and her eyes tightly shut, awaiting the burn of Sesshomaru's poison. Instead, she felt her chin being grasped and tugged to turn her head. She opened her eyes up to stare into the depth's of molten gold iris's that always demanded her deepest attention. They always caught her own eyes and held them attentively, it was hard not to look into his eyes.

"Don't be afraid for it." His voice had simmered down to a whisper, and he said it with a soft tone as he pressed a clawed thumb to her lips before dragging his other four claws lightly down her throat. Kagome closed her eyes again as a blush erupted on her face, but she relaxed against his touch none the less. She felt him grab her left hand and he pulled it to him to place it against his chest. She blinked her eyes open at him, but he began a low rumbling that caused his chest to vibrate.

Kagome didn't know what it was about that-Inuyasha would do it too and it always made her relax and not just that, but it made her feel less frightened.

"Sesshomaru-sama, if you don't mind me asking-?" Kagome began and he narrowed his eyes at her softly, anticipating her question. Kagome took his look as a means to continue and went on.

"This growling, vibrating thing you do, what is that? Inuyasha could do it too..." She admitted and was worried he'd get upset that she spoke about Inuyasha, but instead, the smallest of smiles had graced his lips.

"It is a calming mechanism of sorts. It's a low growl in the chest that can be used to calm yourself or someone else." He explained as he continued to rumble. He was happy to tell her. He wanted her to ask questions about inuyokai, to learn about their customs, so he would answer any question she had on the subject. After all, she was to be his alpha bitch.

Kagome nodded slightly as she absorbed the information and then turned back forward.

"Okay, thanks. I've wondered that for a long time." She admitted with a half smile. She felt like she was being rude, even if the demon lord wouldn't agree.

"Ask anything and more. You must learn about these things eventually with what will come to pass." Sesshomaru explained and she nodded. She supposed he was right.

That was when a funny thought hit her. Even if she got kicked out from school, it was funny, because now she had a new subject to learn. Now she was being educated about inuyokai customs, tactics, archery, hand to hand, and she was told that once they found someone, she would be better taught the arts of a miko. Maybe fate had planned this-Maybe fate had thought it would be funny if she were to 'transfer' not only school, but her entire life.

"What troubles you, Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked, using her name now that they were most definitely away from prying ears. Kagome shook her head.

"Nothing, I was just thinking, fate can be funny sometimes." She told him and he held her statement within his mind and turned it over.

"You have this Sesshomaru's agreement on that." He said as he pulled a pouch from up his armless sleeve. Kagome eyed him for a moment.

"Where do you keep all these things?" She questioned and watched his lips almost twitch into a smirk, but he decided to keep his face neutral this time.

"A question for another time." He said as he placed the pouch in Kagome's hand and she looked at it with scrutinizing eyes.

"Open that." He said and she did open it. It was tightly bound and took her a moment before she finally got it. She pulled the leather lips apart to see some strange-looking ink inside. She held it out to him and watched him dip his finger into it.

"What is that?" Kagome asked as she realized it was chunky.

"Crushed berries." He said as he began to wipe the strange substance on her shoulder.

"Why are you-." She began, but he interrupted her.

"You may think I am the embodiment of perfection, but even this Sesshomaru is capable of mistakes." He teased and watched her blush. She huffed in his direction before facing away.

"Oh, don't worry, I know-. Your far from being perfect." Kagome said, but he could hear the teasing in her own voice. He smirked before letting his face take back it's serious mask.

"I do not wish to incorrectly draw the crescent, so I am drawing it on you with this, before I do it permanently." He informed her and watched her whip her head back to gaze at him. Her chocolate brown eyes seemed to twinkle before she blushed lightly and looked away again. Sesshomaru drew a circle onto Kagome's shoulder before he wiped away any imperfections or oddities to it. After that, he filled it in. He then began to wipe a smaller, second circle out of the first going towards the right. It gave him the perfect crescent shape he sought to mark her with. He began to release bits of his yokai that he pulled into his body to condense. Using Tai chi, he used physical body movements to direct his yokai to his fingertips where he began to ooze out poison. He flung the first bits away because the poison would be more potent and watched as the green poison his claws procured began to darken in color, till it became a more brownish color. Satisfied that he had combined a good mixture of the caustic poison with traces of his yokai, he turned back to Kagome's shoulder and stared at the crescent shaped jelly he'd painted onto her with his finger only moment ago.

"Try to stay still, I'm going to do it now." He said as he began to growl even more deeply into his chest, increasing the vibration and the frequency of his rumble. Kagome had replaced her hand on his chest after opening the pouch of jelly and he watched her visibly relax further, but she still chewed on her lip with anxiety. Finally, he pressed a claw against her skin, at the top of his pre-drawn crescent. He listened to her breathing become more shallow and he could feel her hand that had a moment ago only touched him, grasp against the white fabric of his haori. Her eyes were squeezed shut and he decided to try and do this quick. So he traced the outline of the crescent before he filled it in and pulled his hand away. He let the poison at his fingertips dissipate and shook the excess poison from his claws before he grasped Kagome's hand. He finally stole another glance at her face to see tears forming in her eyes. Her eyes were clenched and he could literally hear her teeth grinding.

"It has to stay on for a moment longer to take." Sesshomaru tried to explain as he released her hand to place his fingers atop her head. He drifted his claws lightly through her hair, against her scalp, and then down her neck. He still had strands of her dark hair caught in the crooks of his fingers as he gently slid his hand against her cheek and rubbed her upper lip with the pad of his thumb. He watched as her eyes fluttered open and she stared up at him. He wondered what was going through her mind right now. Was the pain unbearable to her?

No, her reiki imploding on itself had caused her pain. He had seen it written all over her face-. Her tolerance for pain was exquisite, he should know, he had already tried to harm her in the past. He could feel some sort of dark feeling creeping through his intestines to find entrance to his stomach and he looked away from Kagome. He felt guilt for what he did. Even if at the time he had thought she deserved it, he knew now that he should have looked past it. Then again, as Kagome so eloquently put, fate had a funny way of doing things. If him hurting her had never come to pass, would any of this have? Would it be better or worse if none of this ever happened? He seemingly knew his answer when he remembered realizing that he'd rather see her hate him, but still see her than to never see her again.

"Sesshou-." She had started to say his name and he could literally feel it said with her lips pressed against his thumb, but he pressed his thumb slightly more forward to stop her. He didn't want to hear her voice because it would only make him want her more, right now, in this moment. It was hard enough as it was, being near her, smelling her scent, feeling the touch of her aura that was so relaxing, and then of course those omnipotent brown eyes of hers. He had once thought them dull and average, but when you looked into them, you could almost see the power beheld behind them. Not only that, but her eyes could make or break you. She could hold a sight of genuine happiness and her eyes would shimmer with it, but when she was upset, her eyes became ominous and dark. Yes, her eyes were mesmerizing and then her dark, thick hair that came out in a light wave and had a knack for getting itself messed up.

Yet, although her hair texture may look rough, her hair was actually soft to the touch and in a way, it was fluffy when you dragged your fingers through it. He finally looked away from her chocolate brown eyes as he looked towards the crescent burning itself onto her shoulder. He slowly pulled his hand away to grab her shoulder and he let his face inch closer towards the forming mark when he felt her hand clench a handful of his silky locks and she pulled on it lightly to grab his attention.

He turned his head to look at her, but instead found his lips being pressed on by her own. His eyes went wide with shock as he searched her reddened face. Her eyes were clenched shut and he could hear her heart beating rapidly. His own heart sped up as he he stood there, his hand to his side as he acted much like a statue and did nothing. Kagome pulled away just as quickly as she'd pressed forward and looked down nervously. He could smell the shame that began to radiate from her, her shoulders sagged and it looked as though those tears from earlier decided to come back.

"I'm sorry, I really misread-." She began, but he finally came to his senses. He wound his hand around her neck gently, but he didn't put any pressure to it as he leaned forward to press his lips against hers. It was strange, he'd never kissed anyone-it was something saved for intimate couplings, for mates. However, the rejection of her kiss had hurt her deeply and he wanted in no way to reject her. She was caught off guard as his lips crashed against hers and her heart went from a sinking feeling, back to beating so hard, it might just fly out of her chest.

Kagome couldn't help as she entwined her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. He seemed to oblige as he slid his hand down her back and wrapped his arm around her waist and he nicked his fang against her lip. Kagome winced with slight pain before she felt his tongue come out to lick at the blood. As always, his tongue was so soothing against any cut or wound-as strange as that sounded. Kagome gave the tiniest mewl of appreciation before the demon lord finally pulled back.

"I must do this now. " Sesshomaru said in a stern voice before he unraveled his arm from her and pulled away from her arms. He snatched her arm in his hand and was quick to lick away the poison that still simmered against Kagome's skin. Yes, her pain tolerance was high indeed if she was able to simply get used to the sting of that or perhaps distractions really were the best medicine. Either way, it didn't matter. He continued to lick at the spot on Kagome's arm, even after he removed the excess berry jam and poison, so he could let the healing process begin. It would be sore for the first couple days and look like a horrible bruise, but it would eventually take a purple, brackish color and stop hurting.

"How does it feel? Is it painful?" Sesshomaru finally asked when he pulled back. He brushed strands of hair that had fallen in front of his face as he scrutinized the mark he had given her. Kagome did her best to glance at it to see it, but all she could make out was that is was horribly irritated and inflamed. However, it didn't hurt that bad. It had been at it's worst when he first started, but the pain dulled away soon after.

"No, I can barely feel it." Kagome said and he nodded to her as he took a slight step closer and held his arm out as mokomoko wrapped back around her torso and bottom to enable him to move her in her weakened state.

"I thought a bath would be in order for you. It will help to keep it from getting so sore tomorrow." He explained and he brought her closer to the onsen and watched her blush harder and harder. As they got closer, she saw a box shaped package, wrapped in parchment with two green ribbons to secure it at the top. Kagome narrowed her eyes at it before looking away from it. She would assume nothing as of now. She was only trying to figure out her situation. Where was Sesshomaru going with all of this-?

"I know I should have waited till the ceremony to get you a welcoming gift, but I could not help myself." Sesshomaru admitted as he sat her down against a tree, just a few feet from the hot spring.

"Please, you don't need to give me anything-." Kagome began. He was always trying to give her things. She couldn't understand it. It was strange when not so long ago, they weren't so friendly and now all these things were happening in a whirl... What if she regretted them?

"Nonsense, you need to realize where your place is now, Kagome, you must hold your head up high and disregard what anyone else thinks of you." Sesshomaru let out, after all, he already knew many would be upset by this news. Then the challenges would pour in-it wouldn't be pretty. However, he was confident in her ability to fight. So far, he was trying to get her to figure out how to purify by touch. He knew it was possible, some monks and priestess's possessed the ability to do such. Sesshomaru really had no idea how to, but he figured they should start with her trying to sense how her energy converts from spiritual to physical. If they could figure out how it worked, then perhaps it could be as simple as applying it differently. However, he knew that things were rarely that easy.

"Kagome, tomorrow I will mark your monk and kit and then we will leave for the castle." Sesshomaru finally informed her. Kagome eyed him with confusion.

"Mark them?" Kagome asked.

"Like this?" She looked at her shoulder. He shook his head.

"No, they will not have nearly as much of my yokai fused with their auras. I will simply take them into my pack. It is a different mark, the one I have given you is normally saved for those who have earned the rank of being an alpha bitch. It automatically gives you ranking over Rin, but she will still have to formally concede to you." Sesshomaru told her. Kagome looked to be thinking for a moment.

"So tell me this, at least-why was Rin your alpha bitch?" Kagome asked.

"The first member of the opposite gender accepted into your pack is automatically your alpha bitch. I had so foolishly forgotten." Sesshomaru explained as he looked away. Kagome nodded with understanding now that she was more informed on the situation. That was when Sesshomaru stood up and mokomoko stayed attached to her as he turned his back to her.

"I will leave you to bathe. Should you need immediate help, mokomoko will stay behind. In that package contains your new garment as well as some bathing accessories and soaps. It is not much miko, but I thought it would be something nice to offer you on this night." He informed her and he could feel her gazing at him.

"Oh-." Was all that left her lips and she watched as he began to leave.

"Wait, how will I get out of here?" Kagome started and he stopped in his tracks and stood there.

"Simply tell mokomoko when your ready and I will arrive shortly." He said before he heard her heart begin rapidly beating and he wondered why. Was she going to say something to him? Was she she thinking about-. His face gained the slightest hint of color and he was thankful to be facing away from Kagome. It was stupid, really, he receives his first kiss and now-this.

"Sesshomaru-sama, what about this?" Kagome questioned and he stood there, gaining his composure for a moment, before he turned his head to look at her. She was clutching his leather pouch in one of her hands, out towards him. He turned the rest of his body around and started back towards her. The whole time, their eyes were locked on each other. The air felt tense and neither of them spoke. He finally reached where she was seated and a rush of strong wind blew their way. He reached out and clutched the pouch as his hair whipped in the wind when something cold landed on his nose. He crinkled his nose as a droplet of water dripped down his face and he found himself gazing up at the sky. Black clouds rolled over head and although there were no signs of lightening, it seemed ominous. He had smelt the rain in the air previously, but did not think it would hit until later at night-which usually meant-.

"Perhaps a bath should be skipped tonight-." He let out, but he saw a pout forming on Kagome's face.

"It'll be okay. A little rain never hurt anyone." Kagome said and he held back a sigh, it would not be a simple rain. He was reluctant, but at least now he would know if she got hurt. Now he was connected to her, plus, mokomoko would be here. His beast would most definitely warn him if something bad happened. So Sesshomaru shoved the leather pouch up his armless sleeve before he turned around again and began to walk away.

"Stay safe, Kagome." He let out as he reached the edge of the clearing.

"You stay safe!" Her voice held a teasing tone that brought a slight smirk to his lips as he continued off a bit before he sat down against a patch of brown and yellow grass and leaned his back against a tree that no longer contained leaves. He closed his eyes and he felt more droplets of coldness hit his face before he opened his eyes and held his hand out. He waited patiently for one of the cold drops to hit his hand and when it did, he brought his hand close to his face and inspected it. If you held one close enough, you could see it was really a snowflake just before it melted. He looked up at the sky, at the dark clouds over head and let a smile linger on his lips for a moment before he closed his eyes and let his smile fade away. He always did like the winter and he had always loved the snow.

__H &DR_ _

Inuyasha had run ahead of Kirara who was currently carrying both Sango and Kikyo. As Inuyasha jumped from tree to tree, he pressed his aura out as far as he could and kept his senses open. All morning he had a bad feeling. Maybe it had something to do with the ominous clouds hanging over head, but something just didn't seem right to him. He had gone far ahead when he had finally caught a smell-Blood. He smelt blood, so much blood. It was all demon blood. He made his way towards the smell to come tumbling into the middle of chaos. As soon as he had jumped for the next tree, just as he was reaching the smell, some sort of feral, lesser yokai with the ability to fly had shot towards him and pinched his leg between it's teeth. He was brought about fifteen feet forward when the stupid lesser yokai realized it was losing velocity with so much weight, but it was too dumb to act.

They crashed against the ground and Inuyasha let out a snarl as he finally plunged his claws into the useless thing. However, as he finally got his bearings, he realized all around him-. People were crying, people were screaming, people were fighting for their lives, and others were defending their loved ones. Inuyasha was sitting on his rump as he eyed his surroundings, it seemed to be a mixed demon village. All around him were lizard yokai, a few elementals, and a few stray others. What caught his sight the most were the turtle-shell shaped shields that stood as the symbol of the southern land's army. As he looked around, he felt horror gather up within the pit of his stomach. Even if everyone here was a demon, it wasn't right. A woman wailed out over her dead son's body and he watched as a crazed demon fought off lesser yokai, two younger demons stood close behind him, seemingly siblings who held each other and one whimpered as the other cried. It was sickening that these lesser yokai were doing their best to eradicate this village.

What made it worse was that the south was the most accepting in terms to race, but as more southerners died, the less people there were that were accepting. He continued to sweep his view over the village when he caught the gaze of a little yokai girl. She looked to be some sort lizard demon. Her scaly skin was a light blue hue with yellow and darker blue scales here and there. She was staring at Inuyasha with a careful intensity just under the cover of an old wooden cart that had been broken on the other side. Inuyasha placed his hands on the ground and slowly stood up. Everything around him was happening so fast, but at the same time, it was like everything was in slow motion. As he steadied his feet, he could still hear all the cries and shouts around him, how he was able to pick up that one scream he didn't know. He had looked up to the sound of a scream to see that three lesser yokai had smashed the lizard girl's cart and she was trying to outrun them, but they were luring her to be in the middle of them. Inuyasha glared at that as he drew his tesseiga and watched as it transformed.

He ran forward and began taking leaps to reach his targets more quickly. As soon as he reached the first one, he brought his blade down, giving it a quick, not-so-clean-cut beheading. With his blade now pointing downwards, he drew it towards the side and jumped over the little yokai girl to land just behind her and he swiped horizontally through the torsos of the other two lesser yokai who had given chase to her. Inuyasha quickly turned to see the little girl staring at him wide-eyed and he smirked at her.

"You better go find another hiding place." He said before he walked past her and began hacking at the lesser yokai like all the other demons with more than half a brain were doing. As he was hacking and slashing, he hadn't even realized the light snow till he looked at the ground and found it covered with a blood-stained blanket of the cold substance.

__H &DR_ _

Miroku had been standing outside looking into the distance. As the sky began to darken, it began to snow more heavily and Sesshomaru and Kagome had yet to return. He was searching the darkness with his eyes, trying to see into the distance, although he could barely make anything out. He heard the rice mat to Kaede's hut open and close, but he didn't bother to look. He could sense with his spiritual energy that it was only Tyon.

"Do you worry for Kagome-sama?" Tyon asked and Miroku gave a look to the inu.

"Of course I do." Miroku stated and in his peripheral vision saw Tyon gaze up at the darkened sky that was filled with gloomy clouds.

"Because she is with Sesshomaru-sama?" Tyon asked, but Miroku shook his head.

"No, only because it is late and the snow is coming down harder." Miroku said and Tyon nodded as he looked over at the monk before tightening his long, low pony tail.

"You do not feel unease that she is a miko being made pack by a daiyokai lord?" Tyon questioned seriously and watched as the monk proceeded to glare at him.

"Do you feel at unease?" Miroku questioned haughtily and Tyon shook his head again and lightly smiled.

"I was at first, but I can see why she is a good choice, now that I've met her." Tyon admitted and Miroku glanced at him hard before trying to look back into the distance.

"I did not come out here to make you feel uncomfortable." The inu finally let out after a moment of silence and Miroku didn't bother to look at him.

"However, I have had a realization of sorts, but do not know Kagome-sama so well as you." Tyon continued and Miroku finally eyed him a little.

"I heard a rumor that there is a new provincial law, that for all four of the major kingdoms, there is to be a team of both humans and demons to resolve the problems between ningen and yokai." Tyon explained, which caught Miroku's full attention.

"I can't help but think of maybe recommending Kagome as the lead ningen, as I think my lord hasn't even made the connection. However, I wondered what one who follows her might think of the idea." Tyon went on and Miroku seriously thought on this. It was strange, because a long time ago-. He turned to go back inside.

"Come here for a moment." Miroku gestured Tyon to come with him as they entered Kaede's hut. Tyon watched as Miroku began to dig through Kagome's bag and he was about to suggest that maybe he shouldn't be digging through her things when the monk procured one of the strange parchment books that were bound by the thinnest metal spirals he'd ever seen. Miroku quickly opened it and flipped past the page stating that if anyone finds this notebook, to please return it to the healer, Kaede in the village of Edo. Miroku almost chuckled as memories practically floated past his eyes as if it was yesterday-.

"No one's going to travel here just to return a notebook." Miroku told Kagome as she wrote it down. She brushed him off and laughed.

"I would if I found someone's journal and it said where to return it to." She answered and Miroku rolled his eyes with a chuckle as he sat down by her.

"So, what's this one for?" He asked. He knew Kagome had notebooks she studied from and another one to remind herself of things.

"I'm going to record all the altercations we have, to see if I can succeed in my goal." Kagome said as she continued writing. Miroku gave her a puzzled look before he asked another question.

"Of collecting more jewel shards?" Miroku asked and saw her shaking her head.

"I have a lot more goals than just that one..." She said as she locked her lips and continued jotting something down. Miroku looked over her shoulder to see what was being written. As always, Kagome seemed to always have a more intellectual way towards her goals than even he, Miroku. It read:

'Being that I've met no others in the feudal era from my time, and I have been to no other era other than what is called the 'feudal era' and the 'modern era', I have concluded that for now, I am the only time traveler back to the feudal era. In my travels I have found that the mythical demons known to our modern lore are very much real. It is my quest to understand exactly why demons and humans no longer coexist, as well as find out for sure if this is truly the past of my time. Is this an alternate reality, the past, or something else? If it is the past, can what I do here change the future? Or is the future set in stone? Can I make it so humans and demons coexist in the future after all or will it all be for nothing? I will record my adventures and make conclusions due to the results-.' Miroku read it word for word as she continued to write it and he smiled at her. She wanted to change the future. She wanted to change the fact that demons didn't exist in the future.

Miroku blinked the memories back as he reread the writing before smiling at Tyon.

"I think Kagome would do very well in the position you've described." Miroku finally said and Tyon nodded as he smiled too.

"Then I shall see what my lord thinks of the idea when they return." Tyon said and Miroku nodded, before he frowned and looked at the rice mat covering the entry way.

"I hope their okay." Miroku muttered and Tyon shook his head.

"I am not worried. Sesshomaru-sama is a terrible force himself and then Kagome-sama can just explode with reiki, I think they can handle themselves." Tyon said and Miroku held a sideways frown on his face.

"I suppose your right." The monk muttered as he stood up and opened the rice mat just as Kaede came in. The old healer smiled at him as she brought more blankets in from storage. Miroku had sensed her presence and decided to be helpful. Kaede went about her business as Tyon sat down and jotted away on cloth parchment. Miroku didn't know what to do with himself, so he sat down and went into a meditative posture as he tried to be mindful of that around him and allowed his mind to empty of thoughts as he gave way to his usual trance. However, as he sat there, stuck within his own mind, he felt grief. Everything was truly changing and now Sango really was out of his life. Sango was out of his life and it was his fault for not stopping-. He felt his heart clenching as he tried to remind himself that Sango deserves better than him. If he thought for a second that a strong, beautiful, crafty demon slayer like Sango could ever fall for him, a perverted lecher, well, it was a laugh to be had or so he told himself.

__H &DR_ _

Sango stared at Inuyasha as he tossed and turned with a sweat in his sleeping bag. She was beyond worried and she kept an ear out for Kikyo. She wished Kikyo and her would have gotten there sooner, if they had, maybe Inuyasha could have lived-... It had only been a couple of hours ago when Sango, Kirara, and Kikyo made it to the battle. It was amazing, Inuyasha was throwing wind scars and backlash waves and many demons had rallied behind him before they all charged with one last attack. Inuyasha had spotted them once there were barely any lesser yokai left and the normal demons went around making sure they were all dead. Inuyasha came towards Kikyo and Sango, he looked worse for wear, but he smiled and limped towards them. He had put a hand on Sango's shoulder and gave a small smile before his eyes slipped into his head and he fell hard against the ground, out cold.

It had terrified all three girls and a couple of the demons from the battle saw what happened and ran over. They eyed Inuyasha and then Kikyo, and then Sango. They hadn't realized how strange it looked for a miko, slayer, fire cat, and hanyou to traveling together, but the demons pushed that to the side. There was no reason to fret over that, plus, the south was known as being more open-minded between species.

"Does he have any stab wounds?" One quickly asked and Kikyo narrowed her eyes before she dismounted Kirara and crouched over Inuyasha. She began to check him over when her eyes widened in horror. There was a stab wound all the way through from his torso. He must have been stabbed from behind, because the front of his haori wasn't ripped there, but it was in the back. The wound was bad, it was already festering with a dark black gunk that made Sango's stomach queasy. Kikyo stared at it a moment longer before looking back to the demons.

"Poison-." Kikyo spat out and the two demons looked down.

"We know not how to stop it, only that it is miasma based and before you die, large painful bumps swell up all over your body and Burst to spread it to others. Don't let that gunk get anywhere near any open wound you have." One warned.

"Especially because it's even worse when it effects humans." The other added. Kikyo shook her head.

"No-, That can't be, there has to be a cure-!" Sango started and the two demons exchanged grave looks.

"Here, this is all we can do for you, if you can make it there." One said as he grabbed a rather large rock and he held his finger to it. As he pressed down, he used his demonic abilities to press the rock in as he was an earth elemental. He jotted down a quick map and circled a spot.

"Your friend is a hero and will be welcomed to the southern lands. They have medicines there that can stop the pus-filled bumps from forming and your friend would be more comfortable. I'm sure Hirigana-sama would like to personally thank him if he can." The elemental said. The other, a badger demon nodded.

"We will send word for your arrival, if you are able to make it, but we need to know your names." The badger said. However, everything they said went ignored by Kikyo. She just kept hearing the news that Inuyasha couldn't survive this, replaying in her head over and over again. She wanted to cry, but no tears would come. She wanted to scream, but she could not find her voice. She moved a shaky hand out to grab Inuyasha's and she rubbed his hand that with her other hand. She couldn't lose him. It wasn't right. She should die, not Inuyasha!

"You said Inuyasha?" The elemental exclaimed and Sango nodded. The two demons eyed Inuyasha before frowning even more.

"Your great deeds have been heard of, even here." The badger said and they both looked down sadly.

"Our condolences, we'll leave you now." The elemental finally put in before they turned back to help their own friends. Sango looked down to Kikyo who held Inuyasha's hand and Sango felt tears in her eyes and they began to slowly crawl down her cheeks as she crouched down and held Inuyasha's other hand.

"Sango, I'm going to make him more comfortable and then I need to find some certain plants. You will have to stay with him and protect him." Kikyo muttered and Sango eyed her.

"Plants?" Sango started as Kikyo stood up and stuck her arms under Inuyasha's arms and she wrapped them over his shoulders as she began to carefully drag him away from the battle field. Quickly, Sango grabbed his feet as they moved him.

"Plants for what?" Sango asked as her voice broke on the last word.

"Letting Inuyasha pass is the very last thing I shall do. It matters not if there is no cure, it only means I will be the one to discover and create it." Kikyo said and Sango looked downwards. Kikyo was so sad... For good reason. Now Sango was sitting here, watching over Inuyasha as his condition only worsened and she awaited Kikyo's return.

H&DR

It had been late last night when his lord had returned with the miko, Kagome. It had been strange when they entered, his lord acted like a different person around her. It almost blew his mind to see anything other than uninterest or a scowl placed on his lord's face. When his lord had entered with Kagome, a smile had been plastered to his face as he helped guide the ningen girl in. Then, today, his lord insisted they hunt for snow birds. Snow birds were these tiny little birds that were hard to capture, but if you could, they held a small piece of tender meat that practically melted on your tongue.

This only worried Tyon slightly more. Sure, he liked Kagome, but hunting snow birds was usually something you did when courting someone. It would prove that you truly cared for the person as you went so far as to hunt such a delectable, yet tricky creature. Tyon felt nervous about this. His lord's father had fallen for a ningen and if not for Sesshomaru being his only son, war would have broken out in the western lands. Demons upon demons would have murdered each other for the western throne. However, Sesshomaru-sama had no heir. Courting a human girl would only spell disaster for their family. Even if Tyon himself was no where in the line to the throne, they were still distant family.

The first to be killed would be anyone related to Sesshomaru and even if his immediate family were all inuyokai, they were not that strong. Their sacred blood had been diluted with having more choice in your selection of a mate. It was not so important to mate the most important, powerful female and his heart went out to Sesshomaru, but couldn't his lord see the danger he was putting his family and closest servants in? He would say something about it, but it wasn't his place. He wouldn't test the wrath of his lord, but he found himself worried. However, it didn't deter him from what he really wanted to suggest. As he tried to shrug aside the thought of his lord courting a lowly human, he looked up to see his lord's scrutinizing face as he searched the dead branches and sniffed the air.

"Sesshomaru-sama, I was thinking-." Tyon began and his lord seemed to pay no mind to him.

"I heard about a new project, where a group of humans and demons will solve mishaps between the two species-." Tyon went on, but Sesshomaru still seemed to not hear him. He went on anyways.

"I only wish to recommend Kagome because she holds no hatred for our kind. She is intelligent and although human, I would pit her basic knowledge against those of the wisest demons." Tyon explained as finally, his lord made eye contact with him. Sesshomaru stared at him for what seemed like eternity before he turned his back and continued on.

"I think she would actually do her best to help solve problems!" Tyon started, but only received a glare from his lord. He closed his mouth and eyed the ground before trying to catch up with his lord who now stalked ahead. He felt irritated. Why couldn't his lord listen to him just this once? He was about to open his mouth and say more when Sesshomaru put a hand out, stopping the younger inuyokai. Tyon looked up to see his lord staring upwards, so he followed his gaze. Tyon felt somewhat mesmerized as he stared up at a big, hibernating tree. In the tree, on it's large multitudes of branches sat hundreds of snow birds. Now the thing about snow birds were that you had to kill them carefully, lest you ruin it and then it would be unedible.

They all looked to be sleeping and that's what caught the young inuyokai by surprise. How did his lord manage to find such things? Tyon watched as his lord began to condense yokai within him before he began to let poison drip from his claws, eating away at the dead grass and frozen dirt as he began to combine the two in lethal amounts. As he did so, it began to form an acid green miasma that he sent forward all at once, causing the birds to drop out of the tree like stones. Tyon had never seen anything hunted in such a way and peered at his lord with amazement. Even if he didn't always agree with his lord's decisions, he was terribly amazing. He could do things that the younger inu wouldn't even think to do. Sesshomaru nodded towards Tyon.

"I expect you to collect these and meet me at the village." He said before he began to stalk away and Tyon sighed as he grabbed one of the three satchels on his shoulder and began to collect the dead birds.

Human & Demon Relations

The sun was placed almost directly in the middle of the sky, though it's heated rays did little to warm Kagome up. Kagome was bundled up already. She wore a thick winter coat over the new yukata Sesshomaru had given her. It was much the same as the other, except it was white with a red trim. There was a large, purple crescent on the upper back and in the front was an embroidered symbol of a dragon-like serpent, in the shape of a circle, that ate it's own tail. Kagome didn't ask him what it was, but she already knew what it was, she had learned about it back when she was taught about ancient civilizations. It was called an ouroboros and is a symbol for eternity. Kagome wondered why he had decided to have such a symbol there, but she didn't question it. Instead he had carried her back as snow fell relentlessly to the ground.

They had all ended up sleeping in Kaede's hut and although it wasn't very spacious, everyone being in there had helped to create more heat in the night that 'winter' began. In truth, winter was still a little aways, but in this era, people simply said it was winter once it snowed, so she didn't correct it. However, as she trudged through the snow with a pair of good, water-proof boots and a pair of bright green snow pants, she was sure she looked maybe a little ridiculous. However, she didn't care. She was warm and that's what was important. She finally found Miroku in the clearing she, herself had created a few days ago when her reiki had seemingly exploded out of her. Miroku stood in the middle and Kagome frowned at the landscape. It reminded her of a crop circle and she almost chuckled at that. It helped lighten her mood at least a little.

"Miroku." Kagome called and he turned to look at her before gazing back to where he'd been looking before.

"Yes, Kagome-sama?" He sounded distant and Kagome frowned at that. He didn't sound like himself at all.

"There is something I didn't know about, that I should tell you." She said. She would ask what was wrong, but she had to get this out first, lest she forget.

"Yes?" He wondered again and Kagome stopped by his side, trying to see what he was looking at, but she couldn't figure it out.

"When I asked Sesshomaru if you could come with me, he took it as me asking him to make you pack..." She began before Miroku gave her a confused look.

"However, I could tell him he misunderstood me and explain it better." Kagome added and Miroku thought for a moment.

"Sesshomaru and you have been around each other a lot lately." Miroku finally said after a moment. It caught Kagome off guard because it seemed to have nothing to do with what she told him.

"What do you think of him? You once said that you disliked him because he held no remorse for his sins-." Miroku stated, but Kagome shook her head.

"I was wrong." Kagome put out and Miroku gave her a look.

"He tortured you-." He said, but Kagome shook her head again.

"And then he healed me." She answered, but Miroku sent her a glare.

"It doesn't change the fact that he tortured you." He finally said and watched as Kagome looked down sadly.

"If that night never happened, then we would never of grown closer." Kagome said and Miroku stared her down.

"It that doesn't mean anything, Kagome, of all things, then I'm afraid I will have to leave this group." He said and watched as tears formed in Kagome's eyes. She couldn't understand what he was getting at. She simply asked him a question and he was going to leave because of it?

"Miroku, why?" She started, but she couldn't properly form sentences because she was choking up.

"No, it is not your turn to ask questions, you tell me, why is Sesshomaru better to follow than Inuyasha? Why must we always follow someone else? You are my leader, not Sesshomaru." Miroku muttered and Kagome eyed the ground.

"I accepted his terms because he revived me, and saved my life from this strange demon, I didn't tell you yet, but the night Inuyasha burnt me and all that, Sesshomaru saved my life again." Kagome explained, but Miroku shook his head and finally turned to face her completely.

"So, anyone who saves your life is someone you will follow? Inuyasha saved your life countless times. Sesshomaru only saved you twice." He said and Kagome shook her head.

"You knew what I was doing-." She began as she went to her knees and cried harder, but Miroku let out a sigh.

"Kagome-sama, I only wish for you to realize what your doing." He said and Kagome looked up at him.

"Which is?" She questioned through her sniffling and Miroku sighed again.

"Your falling in love, but I think there's even less of a chance of him falling for you-. You will get hurt." Miroku told her and watched as she stared at the ground, she'd given up on talking as she sobbed.

"I won't be marked by Sesshomaru. He is not my leader, but I will follow you. I just wish you would see your own potential... You don't need anyone." He said as he crouched down and wrapped his arms around Kagome to comfort her.

"I did not mean to make you cry. Just, please, think of what your actions may cause in the future. Sesshomaru is a lord, his own father was killed over his love for a ningen..." Miroku said and watched as Kagome wiped her tears and nodded.

"I understand." She said and Miroku looked away sadly.

"I never understood how you felt before." He said and she looked at him with a confused expression through her flushed face and puffy red eyes.

"With Inuyasha, but I think it will be much worse for you with Sesshomaru. Your so much happier and I just know that when things go wrong-." He shook his head and Kagome watched his eyes shimmer as he blinked back moisture. Kagome realized that this wasn't really about her, it was about Sango.

"You miss her?" Kagome questioned and watched him nod before he choked on his next word that he never got out. Kagome took this as her turn to wrap her arms around him. As she did, she rubbed his shoulder in a comforting manner.

"It'll be okay Miroku, we'll defeat Naraku and then you'll go and get her back!" Kagome told him and Miroku didn't answer, he just stared into space, breaking Kagome's heart.

"I bet she misses you just as much as you miss her." She said, but he shook his head.

"She hates me." He said and Kagome heaved a sigh.

"It's what I wanted-. What I thought was the right thing." He muttered before he pulled away from Kagome's comforting embrace.

"It really does hurt when you do the right thing-and then when you admit it... You were right, Kagome-sama." He said and Kagome looked down thoughtfully.

"If you never admitted your pain, then you would never be able to rid yourself of it, that's something a wise monk once told me." Kagome answered and watched as Miroku chuckled sadly at the memory.

"Perhaps your monk should learn to stay out of other people's business." He had said it to make himself feel worse. He was so upset, so angry, yet he took it out on Kagome. He supposed she was an easy target. She would cry and crumble before she stood up for herself when it came to her friends.

"I'm sorry Kagome-sama, it's just, every where I look, there is new love in the air for everyone, but me." He said and Kagome looked confused.

"You and Sesshomaru, Inga and Kasumi are both being wed by the spring time." Miroku stated and Kagome eyed him.

"Who is Inga and Kasumi?" She asked and Miroku shook his head.

"Well, they used to be my favorite two village girls to tease, but now they have husbands-to-be." He stated and Kagome couldn't help her giggle as she shook her head.

"Come on, Miroku, let's go back. I have to tell Sesshomaru you don't want to be marked." She said as she stood and offered her hand. Miroku shook his head as he took it.

"I will accept his mark." He finally said, which stunned Kagome.

"But you said-." She began, but he stopped her.

"I know what I said, but there is one thing I said that means more than anything else." He told her and she cocked a brow at him.

"I will follow you Kagome. If you think being in a pack with Sesshomaru is best, then I will do so." He said and she shrugged.

"I don't know if that's the best." She stated and Miroku shrugged too.

"Well, we'll find out, won't we?" He questioned before he looped his arm with hers and began off. He had to find a way to make it up to Kagome. He hadn't meant to break like that on her, but he felt as though his heart was steadily beginning to harden. Although it was somewhat comforting, the numb feeling that would only give way to an ominous knot sensation in his stomach also terrified him.

__Forever Changing_ _

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, yes, they shared a kiss in chapter three, but that was Sesshomaru's beast and the beast had blocked Sesshomaru from their senses. So this is Sesshomaru's first kiss, d'awww. Also, I know Miroku was being kind of mean, but so everyone knows, he is going through his own problems, he's finding himself in a dark place and were going to be opening up on that. I just wanted to say that in case his sudden demeanor confused anyone, I think when your upset and depressed, you act out upon it, if that makes sense. Miroku is no exception.  
> Alright, well, thank you everyone so much for reading. Salut.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Disclaimer*: Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media. Please support the official anime and manga.  
> Song note: I listened to' Fratres for Violin and Piano - ( Arvo Part Remix - Beats Antique)' over and over while I wrote a lot of this chapter. It's a remixed classiacal song. That was literally the youtube title, so yeah.  
> Japanese terms:  
> Daiyokai: Great Demon  
> Hanyou: Half demon  
> Houshi: Monk  
> Inu: Dog  
> Miko: Priestess  
> Ningen: Human  
> Onna: Girl  
> Ookami: Wolf  
> Taijiya: Slayer  
> Yokai: Demon(I use this term to describe demonic auras and if I use it otherwise, it is when I use the term 'lesser yokai' which are the bullcrap weak demons Naraku always uses.)

 

Kikyo was rushing back, she had stuffed many different leaves and seeds into unseen pockets and up her sleeves as she went back to where she left Sango and Inuyasha with haste. When she found them, her heart clenched at the sight. Inuyasha was awake and he was grinding his teeth with pain.

She had stumbled through the brush, disoriented, to find Inuyasha grasping handfuls of dirt as Sango wiped away his sweat with a wet cloth. Already, Kikyo could see big, splotchy, red bumps forming everywhere on Inuyasha's skin and she felt fear grasp her. She quickly rushed to her bag and pulled out her mortar and pestle and she plopped down by Sango and Inuyasha.

"Please, Sango, I will need more water, and get out some cups." She muttered as she went ahead and began emptying her pockets and sleeves. She quickly began identifying what she had collected and she thought on how she should do this.

"Do you think it will work?" Sango asked as she watched Kikyo grab two different types of leaves and she began grinding them in the stone bowl. Kikyo didn't even answer as she continued her task and Sango set her lips in a grim line as she grabbed her water bottle and some cups.

Quickly, Kikyo decided it was good enough. She put the leaves in one of the cups and poured water into it. Then she grabbed a handful of seeds and stuck them inside of her mouth. She quickly chewed them into mush before she spat them into the water. She looked to Inuyasha who only groaned as his body continuously tried to find a more comfortable position.

"Inuyasha, drink this." Kikyo said as she tipped his head back gently and tried to get him to open his mouth. Inuyasha blinked at her with confusion before he opened his mouth and let her pour the contents into his mouth, down his throat. As Sango watched, she felt her stomach painfully flip and she couldn't help but gag. She knew Inuyasha and Kikyo were together, but that whole seed spit thing really got to her. She couldn't help as she turned around and ran to the bushes as she wretched up her contents. Her stomach was easily sour now and days. Kirara was quick to follow the slayer to offer comfort.

Kikyo let out frustrated tears.

"Of course the normal antidote wouldn't work!" She muttered as she looked at all the leaves. What could she use? How could she solve this? Ro'Mida's grace, clementine root, renon red leaves? If it wasn't an anti-poison that could remedy it, then what would work? She grabbed the leaves of a plant called darkkart floris that was used to suppress demonic aura and she stared at it.

The other demons said that being human made it worse, but if she suppressed his yokai, then would the miasma be suppressed as well? She frowned as she went ahead and began to grind up the leaf. She was terrified. This would either save his life, or surely kill him, but she could think of no other way.

Her lower lip trembled as she thought of it more and more and when she had ground the leaf into bits, she placed it in a new cup and poured water into it. She bit her trembling lip as she got up and got some salt out of her bag. She rushed back to the cup and threw salt into it before she looked to Inuyasha, then to Sango. Sango was too busy retching to hear her next words.

"If you do not make it Inuyasha, then I will follow you." She admitted as she placed a kiss to his brow. It seemed the poison antidote had made him worse as the bumps began to grow even more quickly and Inuyasha was much too out of it to even realize she had said something to him.

__H &DR_ _

Miroku and Kagome were just about to head back to the village, when Miroku put a hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"Sesshomaru is coming this way." Miroku said as he held back a sigh. He felt immense guilt. He still couldn't believe that he took his anger and upset out on Kagome, yet she stood there and smiled at him, comforted him-. How could she do that? Why was she always so forgiving?

Then again, as Miroku eyed Kagome, seeing her overcome with nervousness at his news, he let himself realize something. He followed Kagome because she was true to her heart. She was so true to her heart that she would rather kill herself inside than give up on it. She wouldn't betray her own heart, couldn't, yet he did. His eyes lingered downwards as he tried to mentally punish himself.

"I'll see you later, Kagome-sama." He muttered as he turned to leave, but was caught off guard by the baritone voice that spoke so suddenly.

"Monk." It was spoken by Sesshomaru and Miroku wanted to role his eyes, but knew he must acknowledge him as a lord, per the new 'rules'. Miroku turned on his heel to look at the lord who already stood by Kagome, but the daiyokai was staring at him. Miroku frowned at this, he didn't like being stared at by the demon lord, it made him uneasy.

"Sesshomaru-sama." Miroku let out and he was about to turn to leave again, when Sesshomaru continued speaking. It seemed to be a new development since he started hanging out with Kagome. That much the monk had concluded-. As Kagome was changing, so too did the demon lord.

"I will take you and the kit into my pack tonight." The demon lord began.

"Per Kagome's request." Sesshomaru added as he glanced at the dark haired girl he now stood by. Miroku slowly blinked as it set in. It was all happening so quick...

Sango was always against having any marks of a demon, she always went on about how it's the worst thing a demon can do, mark you, enslave you-. It is what she had been taught in her village, yet Miroku knew that it wasn't really enslavement at all. You could only be marked if you agreed to do so, it was just the way it was. The demon slayer's probably learned that as a way to distance themselves from a demon. If one was to get too close, a demon trying to honor them with a protective mark would be seen to the slayer's as showing 'it's true colors'.

Miroku wiped away the crustiness his eyes held as he tried to come up with something to say. He couldn't help thinking of Sango-. If he did this, he would really be cutting his ties from her...

"Miroku, are you okay?" He heard Kagome's soft voice. He could hear the concern and the worry in her tone.

"Yes, I'm fine. Let's do this." Miroku said as he put on a cleverly fake smile and nodded his head as if he was cheery. It was easy to put on this mask as he had done it for so long. He hadn't used it for a while after he had joined Inuyasha and Kagome on their quest, he hadn't used it at all when he had met Sango. It hadn't been hard to find it again, smiling came easy enough, even if it wasn't how he felt. He had already cried and he felt ashamed for it. Men don't cry... He was less than a man.

"Miroku?" Kagome questioned, she couldn't understand his sudden mood swing. He had been upset only moments ago, then distraught, there was no way he was happy right now.

"Let's go." Miroku nodded again before he started towards the village.

"I'll go... and get Shippo." Kagome frowned as she watched Miroku leave. He was more upset about this than he let on. Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru who was staring at nothing in particular. She smiled before she turned on her heel.

"I'll be back." Kagome explained, but Sesshomaru caught her wrist before she went too far.

"Miko-sama." He began, and she slowly turned her head to look at him. His eyes met hers with an intense golden gaze that made her nervous.

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama?" She began, but his eyes drifted downwards, towards the ground. He slowly let go of her hand and shook his head ever so slightly.

"Nothing, go get your kit, I will meet you at the healer's hut." He finally said and she gave a slightly disappointed look before she turned again and left. He watched her leave and felt a strange sensation burn throughout his body. It felt like he was in water-no, it felt like he was in quick sand, or stuck in muck. As if some unseen force clouded around him and made his every movement, and even his thoughts, rather slow. It may not be true, but he wondered what this strange feeling was and recognized it as a lesser form of the most intense pain he had ever experienced. Yet, it was not nearly to the point of last time...

He allowed himself to try and shake the feeling off and as he did, a sense of calm and normalcy overcame him as he let a low rumble erupt from his chest, in order to comfort himself. He couldn't believe he was nervous too-. He was never nervous, this new development was unlike anything he'd ever experienced.

'Why didn't you ask her!?' His beast began inside his head. They had went over it all morning.

'I couldn't. What if she didn't mean it?'' Sesshomaru answered as his lips formed into a line and he started towards the village at a slow walking pace.

'She was sad when we didn't kiss her back-. I'm sure she'd want us to kiss her again.' His beast replied, but Sesshomaru brushed his beast's thought away.

'It is something for mates.' He finally answered after a moment. His beast only scoffed.

'Yet, since we've been here, we have seen humans kiss. It seems to be the equivalent to licking for us. I do not believe it would be so wrong-.' His beast began, but Sesshomaru interrupted him.

'This Sesshomaru nor you know of any human customs.' Sesshomaru answered and his beast chuckled inwardly, which only served to grate on Sesshomaru's nerves moreso.

'You want her to know of our customs, you want her to be more demon, be more like an inuyokai. Perhaps it is us who needs to learn.' The beast replied with a passion Sesshomaru had never heard.

'This Sesshomaru refuses to lower himself to learn of ningen customs. Such recommendations are a joke.' Sesshomaru growled back inwardly, but his beast did not respond after. He continued to walk on and wondered if his beast would finally give up. However, he knew he was wrong with that assumption when he reached the edge of the village and his beast finally spoke again.

'Then she will never love us.' His beast responded and Sesshomaru almost put his hand to his head, he wondered if he was going crazy. He suddenly understood why it must be so horrible to be a lesser yokai. Lesser yokai were once just your average demon, you could only rid yourself of the chance by making it to the stage of being a daiyokai. Lesser yokai were the demons who opposed their own nature so badly, that it drove them to be feral and insatiable. It was common knowledge that this was impossible to happen to daiyokai, but at this moment, he wondered if that was so true.

__H &DR_ _

Kagome had been walking towards the woods. Often Shippo would play around there, but she began to feel slightly light headed. However, she brushed the feeling aside and continued on. She took in a deep breath of crisp, cold air and felt the chilled wind as it stung against her face. She was continuing on-, that was until her legs gave out, without warning for that matter.

Kagome fell to the ground with an 'oomf' and when she blinked, she found her sight blank completely white. She was ready to panic, she admitted that she was afraid. She blinked again and her vision was back to normal, she could make out the dead trees and snow-covered ground, but she made the mistake of blinking once more. With that last one, she fell face forward and blanked out into the whiteness.

Everything in her vision was white until she began to see large swirls of black, quickly erupting towards her from the distance. She tried to inhale a quick breathe, but she couldn't breathe. She was about to try her hand at hyperventilating when she began to fall through the whiteness. Her hair whipped around her and she watched as the whiteness in front of her slowly turned black when she heard a loud clap of thunder go off.

She had closed her eyes and was about to pray to the kami to save her when she painfully hit her back and skull against something hard, but the hardness had a softness to it underneath. It was strange to explain-. It would have knocked the breathe out of her, had she been able to breathe.

As she began to open her eyes, she tried to sit up, only to be pressed back down by the g-force from the velocity of going forwards. Whatever she was on was moving forward at a rapidly fast pace. With the opening of her eyelids, she could make out massive black wings going upwards and downwards at her sides-massive black wings with holes eaten out of them.

She stuck her hands forward and grabbed at where the reins would be, luckily they were there. As she righted herself atop the spirit dragon, Mor'ganith, she looked to the sides to see the stirrups of the saddle and she slipped her feet snuggly into them. As she felt her hair whipped around her, she could only narrow her eyes with confusion. Why was she suddenly pulled into the spirit world?

However, the dragon began to slow as he dove downwards and landed on the ground, in the field of connections. As soon as he did, Kagome dismounted, and once your feet touch the ground here, your connecting threads were revealed. This much she knew, but she didn't know exactly what would happen. She never expected what she would realize once she stepped out onto the grassy field.

Immediately she could feel the threads that connected her to those around her. She could feel her threads with the earth, her mother, Souta, Shippo, even Sesshomaru, everyone she knew, she could feel the different intensities of her connection with them. However, there was one that felt almost completely severed. Kagome turned on her heel to see the several threads that would lead her her friends whom left, their aura's, but her eyes were more specifically set on the once thick golden strand. It was deteriorating, not quickly, but she could see the wear and tear it had.

"Inuyasha." She couldn't help saying his name as her eyes narrowed and her heart thundered against her rib cage. She started towards where his aura would be, she began at a slow pace as she tried to keep herself together. However, she soon broke out into a run as her lower lip trembled. What was happening?

She didn't care if she left that dragon behind, all she had to do was call his name to summon him. She was lucky he caught her earlier, she hadn't even realized she was here. As she ran, she shook her head slightly as she saw the thread deteriorate even further.

"No..." Kagome couldn't contain the word as she continued on. Finally she stumbled over herself, trying to stop, as she reached his aura. She slowly stood up and turned towards it, only to see his normally vibrant, misty golden and red aura being contained and absorbed by a strange purple ichor. The dark purple substance seemed to steam with an intense heat and it dripped with a strange goo.

Kagome stared at it and shook her head. Why was this happening? What was happening!? She trembled as she slowly reached her hand out. She was so close to touching it, to hopefully identifying what this was, when she was grabbed by the back of her yukata and pulled back.

"Do not touch it." The voice of a woman said behind her and Kagome jumped as she startled. Quickly, Kagome whipped around to meet strange silver eyes, set in creamy tanned skin of the goddess she had met here last time. Kagome didn't bother to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"You-you, demon god! What did you do?" Kagome started angrily, because at this point all she could feel was anger to mask the pain, the hollowness, and her confusion on what exactly was going on. The inu goddess with peachy colored hair and high cheek bones frowned at Kagome and raised one eyebrow.

"I have done nothing, for I cannot. Only you can." Cere let out nonchalantly.

"Why is this happening though?" Kagome lost her aggressive anger to trade it in for an intoxicating sadness as she turned away from the goddess and stumbled back towards Inuyasha's aura.

"Can you think of no one with a toxic miasma that is purple in it's hue?" Cere asked in a serious tone and Kagome furrowed her brows. She became frantic when she began to turn every which way, until finally, she saw it.

"Naraku." Now that she knew what to look for, she could see it. His thread wasn't a normal thread, it looked as if it was many different threads, all intertwined and morphed with each other and it was cascaded with an ominous purple mist. She could see it's slight attachment to her, but she could see it was practically parasitic to Inuyasha. It was causing the strange aura-sucking ichor.

"If I cut the thread-." Kagome started.

"No, you cannot, to touch that poisonous thread-you are not ready yet, but there is another way to save your friend." Cere let out and Kagome turned to her and shook her head. Her confusion washed in yet again.

"Then tell me what to do!" Kagome let out in a panicked cry and Cere shrugged.

"You must summon your weapon." She said as she looked away, looking as if she was some stuck up regal bitch. At least, in this state of mind, that was how Kagome viewed it.

"I don't know how to-." Kagome began.

"I can make you summon it, but you must do something for me." The goddess replied as she searched Kagome's face. Kagome widened her eyes at her and shook her head.

"Anything, please! There isn't much time!" Kagome let out, but the goddess shook her head.

"Then make time." Cere lashed out. Her eyes had flashed red and her beauty quickly flashed to an ugliness for a moment before the goddess shook her head and calmed. With her calm, she radiated with glorious looks yet again, instead of the paler skin with a sickly green tint that it had been for but only a moment. Kagome took a step back at that, she felt a strange fear run through her.

"You do not even know what it is I am asking of you." Cere finally muttered.

"And it doesn't matter, I'll do whatever it takes to save Inuyasha." Kagome let out as she dried her tears and took on a serious tone.

"I would give my life if it would mean Inuyasha could live." Kagome added and the goddess eyed her for a moment.

"The god of time, father of Gods rots away in the depth's of space. It is your destiny to free him. It is your destiny to bring unity back to us." Cere began, but Kagome shook her head.

"Okay, I'll do it! Please-..." Kagome dropped to her knees as she felt her tears beginning to resurface. She couldn't take this, they could talk after Inuyasha was safe. Cere raised her eyes towards the sky, where darkness was running into the white and the white was slowly fading. Fading into shadow.

__H &DR_ _

"Kaede-sama, Kaede-sama!" The loud, panicked voice of a woman named Kasumi sounded as she pulled the rice mat so hard, it ripped straight off of the hut. Kaede looked towards the young woman and stood up as quickly as she could, but due to her old bones and some muscle stiffness, it took her a moment.

"What is it, child?" She asked as Miroku quickly got up and helped Kaede up.

"Kagome-sama, she is unconscious and-and, she is shaking, her body is going wild as if she is possessed!" Kasumi rushed out quickly, her fingernails digging into her palms. No one wished ill of Kagome in this village, she was something of a living legend.

"Show me, quickly child." Kaede let out as Miroku's eyes widened and it took everything in him not to rush past everyone and find her with his spiritual energy. He was sure if he pressed hard enough, he could sense her. However, he stayed back, letting Kaede use him as crutch, as just recently, she had become more slow and unable to move as fast. As Kasumi began to show them, they watched a beam of light quickly rush past them and Kasumi screamed at it.

"A demon is trying to hurt Kagome-sama!" She cried out as she began to run ahead, leaving Miroku and Kaede behind. Kaede frowned and looked up to Miroku.

"Ye catch up to that girl and tell her it'll be okay, I need a rest for a moment." Kaede heaved as she let go of Miroku and clutched her legs. Miroku looked to the elder and then on into the direction Kasumi went before he let out a sigh.

"I am deeply sorry for leaving you like this, Kaede-sama." He said with a slight bow of his head before he turned and began to sprint.

__H &DR_ _

In the western castle, in the eastern wing was where most of those who attended court had been designated to stay. Mostly there were those who held a place within the castle along with their families, but there were also those who owned land rights, and other nobles who would often would send their children to court to grow and learn.

It was in the eastern wing, at the very end of the hall, where a noble lived with his family. He had been granted land right by Inutaisho several hundred years before and he in turn had created a wonderful venue of silk there. He had gathered many silk worm demons and in return for there silk, he offered them homes and protection. He in turn was able to afford living at court with his family where he sold bulks of silk to tailors within the city and castle. He, himself was a coyote demon, but he had been lucky to capture the heart of his sweet Nana.

She was a third cousin of Inutaisho and she was beyond beautiful. His Nana and him had only one child before his mate had succumbed damage to her womb during the trialing times-when the great and mighty Inutaisho had fallen. It seemed assassinations were happening every other day till Inutaisho had demanded that anyone looking to oppose him was to challenge him and him only to a fair fight.

During said assassinations, many had gotten injured due to failed attempts. However, the coyote demon was proud to have his sweet little Chizuro. You could not tell she had any coyote in her, unless you knew of it, then you would know her dark pink hair came from his side of the family.

No, his mate and daughter were perfect within his eyes and he was excited to see his daughter again for the first time in ten years. However, he would to wait till his return. He was not at the castle at this moment, he had taken a trip to his land to check in, as he often did once a month. It was on this day that his loving mate, his sweet Nana was trying to get her daughter out of bed. Since she had come back from her stay in the southern court, she just wasn't the same anymore.

Nana knew that the war was getting bad, but it had never reached the southern castle...

"Chizuro, get up honey. There's a whole day ahead of you, don't you want to get to court?" Nana was pulling the silk sheets and fur blanket from her daughter for the pink-haired girl to snap into a seated up position and she glared daggers at her mother.

"What is the point?" She snapped and her mother looked taken aback.

"So you can meet mingle with other nobles and find a mate-." Her mother began, only to receive another glare.

"The man I want is not even here, so there is no point." Chizuro muttered before she shoved her head back against her pillows. She had felt so irritable lately, and not to mention-she kept blanking out. She felt like she was terribly ill and she couldn't explain it, yet she remained calm. Again, she couldn't explain it. It was like there was a voice in her head, her beast maybe. Though the voice sounded different, it had to be her beast. Right?

"Your in love with someone?" Her mother asked as she sat on the bed and smiled.

"Who?" She added. Chizuro opened her eyes and gave her mother a critical glance.

'Sessshhomaruu-.' She could hear it in her mind and she couldn't explain the tingles that she felt at the thought of his name, it made her feel good. Which was wonderful when she felt so strange as of late.

"Why, Sesshomaru-sama himself. No one else will do." Chizuro muttered and closed her eyes again, missing her mother's frown.

"He is our lord, Chizuro... Your expectations are much too high." Her mother hated to say it, but it was true.

'No one else will do, no one else is worth it... Death would be better than anyone else.' The voice imparted within her head and Chizuro shook her head a little.

"I will accept no one else, now leave me. I will go to court once I have reason to. I will not allow someone to see me and risk you giving me away!" She snarled with reddening eyes before she closed them again, her mouth held a snarl. Her mother was taken aback by her outburst yet again and she covered her mouth.

"Chizuro-what have you been learning in the southern courts?" Her mother began when Chizuro sat up and gave her mother an ice cold look. She was quick to rip the blankets she had pulled back over her, off of herself and she gripped her mother's shoulder, making sure her claws pressed in hard enough to hurt the older woman. Her unexpecting mother was dragged to the door and Chizuro shoved her out.

"Out you old hag! And stay out!" She snarled as she slid the door shut and quickly went to her dresser. She was quick to push it over so that it rested in front of the door before she turned around and leaned against it. Her hand came up to cover her mouth before she choked on a sob. Her other hand came up to hold her head as she slid her back against the dresser till she landed on her bottom with a thud. She couldn't help crying. She didn't mean to snap like that. Why did she do that? Why couldn't she control herself?

She let tears pour from her eyes and was unknowing of the invisible figure who crouched just in front of her. The invisible woman, if you could see her, had blackened hair that came out in waves and her red eyes were staring intently on the inuyokai girl. Even if she was slightly coyote demon, she barely held any of the traits to her father's line and her dark pink hoari made her look interesting for an inuyokai.

Naru had chosen her for this reason, if anyone could capture the stoic lords heart, surely, it could be this girl. Naru watched as the girl, Chizuro cried and Naru smirked with a small giggle before she leaned in and let her tongue come out. She was quick to catch the tears that dripped off of Chizuro's chin and Naru savored the taste.

The tears of those who were miserable were truly the best. Yet, she much preferred to bring people to a catatonic numbness. There was something about seeing someone so void of emotions that was just so mesmerizing. Kanna didn't count because when it was because of someone's misery, it was different.

__H &DR_ _

Kagome could feel the wind whipping through her hair as she rode upon the spirit dragon, Mor'ganith. She had a determined look set upon her face and only wished she could go faster. That was when she heard a voice within her mind, communicating with her as if it was telepathic, perhaps it was.

Tell him to crack thunder, if you want to go faster.' It was Cere's voice and Kagome frowned before she looked around and then at the dragon's neck in front of her. She could see the inner depth's of it, that seemed to be a blazing fire through small cracks in its ebony, granite-like scales, giving it a molten looking effect.

"Mor-ganith, crack thunder!" Kagome let out and was pressed back a little with the g-force as the dragon brought it's wings forward, higher than before, and it whipped them back. It created what Kagome could only describe as a sonic boom, but in a lesser form. It was like it was-cracking thunder. It really was the best description. It didn't take much longer before the dragon came to land in a place that seemed to be almost like a desert. It was strange, because from the sky, it had looked like water, not to mention that as they came closer to the land, she finally found herself able to breathe again. She took in long gasps of air and savored the feeling of exercising her lungs. It felt strange not breathing. She also found it strange that this place looked different from overhead, but then again, nothing was ever what it seemed here. As Kagome landed, she began to dismount when she heard Cere's voice yet again, but this time it cracked aloud, booming over the land.

"Roknaah, I command you to awaken." She spoke out and Kagome quickly dismounted the dragon before sending him off. She knew that it could be useful to have a dragon with you in a fight, but she was pretty sure that would only make this take longer. She had a feeling that this was something she alone had to face if she wanted to do this. Just like last time.

She could hear what sounded like giant objects tumbling against the ground, but she took a moment. She tried to calm her thumping heart and she closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again. The tumbling began to make the sound of something similar to someone throwing a bunch of rocks into the depth's of a cave and she took one more deep breath as she slowly turned around and looked to what was ahead of her.

All that courage that she had just built up-it was gone. Just like that, it vanished. Towering over her, by at least five stories, stood a massive monster made up of different types of rocks. It's head was made of limestone, it's torso looked like granite. One arm looked like sandstone and the other arm looked to be marble. It's legs were both made of slate.

Kagome took a step back and then another before she closed her eyes and shook her head. She could do this. She had to, if she didn't... Naraku would kill Inuyasha. She held back tears again, she couldn't understand why Inuyasha would fight Naraku and not warn her about it. She would have went to help him! She would have-it didn't matter. She had to do this most of all, because if she didn't, she would never be able to chew him out for this.

If he thought he wasn't going to be sat for this, he had another thing coming! Kagome took another deep breathe and narrowed her eyes at the giant rock monster that began to lift one of it's slate legs to take a step forward. It seemed slow, so that was an advantage at least. She took a step forward as well and thought about her weapons.

How did she summon them? She remembered how they looked and how they fit in her hands. The strange scimitar blades had been made of a silvery metal with blades that protruded on the outside, with little tics at the inner ends. She could screw it together to create a bow and it glowed a omniscient blue color, which she admitted was mesmerizing to her.

She continued to think about it as she took another step forward and the monster's slate leg finally slammed against the ground, shaking her, but she was determined to stay upright, even if she did stumble a little. She closed her eyes and continued visualizing the weapons when a thought crossed her mind.

'Strive, but do not strive.' It wasn't exactly what Sesshomaru had told her, but she was sure she could apply it to this. She was trying too hard, she needed to relax. Although... That was kind of hard with this giant rock monster here. She continued taking steps forward, and the monster only had time to take one more, before it slowly reached down and gave a slow swipe at Kagome.

Kagome could have ran, but instead, she held her breathe and closed her eyes and waited. When nothing came, she opened her eyes and couldn't help her small smile. They had appeared and formed a barrier, just as last time. She gripped the hilts and pulled them from the ground before she took off running, right between the monsters legs.

She continued running until she heard it crash it's leg down against the ground before she turned and faced it. She crossed the blades and quickly pulled them apart, creating a giant spasm of blue energy that shot forward at the rock monster. However, when the dust from the impact cleared, Kagome gaped at it with a wide mouth.

It didn't do anything. The monster stood there with not even a dent in it. It took another step forward, but it seemed to be a little faster now. Kagome bit her lower lip and shook her head as she tried to think. What should she do? Should she just try it again? Maybe the first one was just a fluke.

So, she did try it for a second time, she crossed the blades again and sent out another bolt of energy, but it had the same effect. It did nothing except for enhancing the speed of this particular monster. Kagome turned to run just as it was almost close enough to reach her, but when she turned to run, the monster suddenly jumped, causing the earth to quake and she fell to the ground.

Everything became darker as a shadow was cast over her and she quickly rolled onto her back to see it's sandstone arm coming down to crush her. She blinked and held her breathe and tried to think. Strive, but don't strive... Run into a battle recklessly-that was all she knew. She closed her eyes and suddenly an idea hit her.

She remembered Sesshomaru's tokijin had created a barrier, and her blades formed a barrier when she summoned them, maybe if-. She quickly stabbed the twin blades into the ground and for some strange reason, recalled the barrier ofuda that Kikyo had shown to her. She could hear as a barrier snapped to life and she opened her eyes to see the translucent, humming, blue energy.

The giant sandstone arm crashed down upon her, but was halted by her barrier. Kagome smiled with her triumph as the rock monster pulled it's arm away and began to send the marble arm down. She took this as her chance to draw the blades out of the ground and she ran between it's legs again and continued running.

As she did, she tried to think and decided that maybe she had to use it as a bow. Maybe that would work, so she set to screwing the blades together. It was difficult. She was running, not to mention she was shaky, but she shoved the ends together and twisted them into each other until it held tight. She held the handle in her hand and she watched as the strand of hair Cere had given her magically appeared and snapped to each tic on the bow.

She finally turned around. She reached up to her quiver, only to realize-she had no quiver. She had no arrows. How could she be so stupid!? She had taken all this time to screw it together to make it into a bow just to find out she had no ammunition. She was getting ready to unscrew it, when she heard Cere's voice in her head again.

'This glyph will give you an arrow.' And with that, a strange, hieroglyphic-like symbol burned within her mind and she closed her eyes and really tried to see it. It wasn't that complicated, it was shaped like an arrow with a parallel line of dots placed on either side.

'Draw back your string and see it.' Cere guided her again and Kagome looked at the rock monster and took her form. She held her legs shoulder width apart and pulled back her drawstring to her chin. She closed her eyes and envisioned the symbol and she didn't think it was working, till she opened her eyes again. There was an arrow of a vibrant blue energy, taut to her string and she gasped at it before she shook her head.

She had no time to be amazed right now. She aimed towards the monsters chest and let the arrow fly. It shot forward, towards the monster and hit where she aimed, she saw the stone beginning to crack. However, the monster sped up even more. She rushed to draw the string again and she closed her eyes tight. She envisioned the symbol and opened her eyes again, another arrow was there.

She looked at the monster, it was so much closer now, it's footsteps were sounding less like crashes and more like earthquakes with every step it took. She forgot to really aim as she let loose her arrow and it shot forward. This time it crashed into the marble looking arm, and the stone simply burst apart. Kagome gaped at that for a moment.

Marble is a soft rock-and it's head looked like it was limestone. Limestone is a soft rock too! She pulled back the bowstring and visualized the glyph without closing her eyes. She almost gaped again as she actually watched the arrow materialize with her own eyes. However, again, she didn't spend much time on it, she aimed towards it's head, but just as she was letting it go, the monster jumped and shook the ground.

Her arrow flew off to the side as she fell onto her bottom again. She watched as it's sandstone arm was coming down. She couldn't stab the blades into the ground, they were connected. Instead she took a quick breathe and laid back flat, she began to roll sideways as fast as she could.

As she did, she felt a rush of air right next to her and the force of it picked her up off the ground and threw her about five feet. She landed on her stomach, with her forearms catching her fall slightly. It still hurt her arms, but she was more transfixed that she had been 'this' close to just being squashed.

She sat up and was watching the monster as it began to turn towards her. She didn't have time to get all the way up, she didn't have time for form-. The giant rock monster would surely kill her if she wasn't quick enough.

She drew back the string and visualized the symbol before she tried to summon up a burst of reiki. She was relieved when a small burst escaped from the bladed part if her bow and she concentrated on sending it in the direction of it's head. She didn't have time for it to reach it's target, but it would speed up the arrow, it would be something of a quick shot.

She released her arrow and it rushed forward, zooming straight for her burst of reiki, and as she never did this before, she was surprised to see that the arrow pulled the burst of reiki with it as it made it to the monster's head. The head crumbled much as if it was shattering glass and Kagome dived to the ground with her arms over her head to shield herself from the rubble raining down.

She heard a loud, crashing thud against the terrain and she looked up to see it's body had fallen to the ground. That's when she heard clapping behind her, she quickly twisted around as she stood up.

"Very good." Cere said as she clapped her hands to the side of her. She strode past Kagome and pressed a kiss to the tip's of her index and middle finger before she touched the stone carcass and Kagome watched as the whole body of the rock monster began to crack before they tumbled around, creating a mess of boulders and stones that laid in a combusted pile. Cere turned around and held out her hand as she came towards Kagome.

"Hold out your palm." Cere said and Kagome did so with reluctance. Once her hand was completely out, Cere closed her hand into a fist and then opened it a above Kagome's hand. A black, obsidian looking stone dropped into Kagome's palm. As Kagome looked at it, she realized it had an intricate design upon it and she looked back up at Cere.

"All glyphs come from an ancient language. They were recorded upon runes, and then we learned that visualizing it allowed us a powerful magic. This rune will save your friend." Cere informed her and Kagome looked back down at it again.

"Do not touch the ichor with your hands, only with your blades. In this place, you can only give off your reiki with the blades of your weapon." Cere told her and Kagome nodded.

"I wish to teach you the language, you must come more often. Twice a week, I want you to meet me here. You may tell one person of this, the monk, Miroku. He can keep you in check during your episodes. Also, I should say that if you say the word for that rune, it makes it stronger, this word is 'aloidia'. Cere went on and pointed at the rune as Kagome looked down, at the stone and took that word to heart before her eyes narrowed with confusion and she looked back up at the goddess

"No, you told me I couldn't tell anyone-." Kagome began.

"The monk is a safe bet, of this I'm sure. You are in danger because the great goddess would kill you if she knew you existed. It is best that one whom worships her not pray about you." Cere answered and Kagome's eyes widened and her mouth went dry.

"A-a goddess wants to kill me?" Kagome questioned and Cere gained a sad look upon her face.

"You are not safe Kagome, you never have been. It is why you were born in the future, the future is more safe, the past is dangerous, but only within the past can you save the future." Cere said and Kagome shook her head again.

"No, no - the future is fine, what about my mom and Souta?" Kagome began.

"No, Kagome, don't you understand, your future is the way it is, because you will make it that way." Cere said.

"It is the best motivation." She quickly added. Kagome looked confused for a second.

"Your saying that I already did what you want me to do?" Kagome felt like her brain was melting, she couldn't really understand.

"No, there are multitudes of ways it could go, you only experienced the one in which things best work out for you." Cere said and Kagome couldn't help her anger and confusion.

"No, I-there are no demons in the future!" Kagome let out and she heard Cere tsking at her.

"How can you be so sure? Humans are much more advanced, do you not think demons would be as well?" Cere questioned and Kagome glared at her.

"Why would they hide?" Kagome fumed and Cere shrugged her shoulders.

"Perhaps you will find out." Cere answered, but Kagome pointed her finger at the goddess.

"Why me, why is this all happening to me!? You, Sesshomaru, getting kick out of school!" She felt tears gathering at her lower lashes as she felt a breakdown coming on.

"Kagome, you were never chosen. Fate has given you life because you are strong." Cere said and Kagome almost screamed with frustration.

"I'm not strong! I'm too forgiving and I cry too much, I'm always getting hurt!" Kagome let out.

"I'm always screwing up." She whispered that part lowly and the goddess stepped forth, closer to Kagome.

"Perhaps they are strengths, not weaknesses, who could contain enough empathy and care to help all in need, if not one who cries, one who forgives. One who is courageous and stands up for those without a voice." Cere said and Kagome blinked up at her.

"I feel like I'm not even myself anymore-." Kagome let out, but Cere grabbed Kagome's shoulders and she gave her a serious look.

"You always have been changing and always will be Kagome. Trust me, changing is the way of nature, everything is changing, as will you." She said and Kagome was about to open her mouth and say something when the goddess began to quickly become translucent and she faded into shimmery dust. The wind swept over and caught Kagome's hair with it's force and she could hear the light whisper that rode on the breeze as if it were a wave.

"Save your friend... Before it is too late." Was the departing words of the goddess and Kagome set her face with determination.

"I call upon Mor'ganith!" She called out and it did not take long to hear the now familiar flapping of a rather large wing span.

__H &DR_ _

Kikyo was grinding up leaves with her mortar and pestle when Sango had squeezed her shoulder.

"Kikyo-san, I think it is too late, there is not much else we can do." Sango finally said. Her tone was solemn and melancholy. She had always thought Inuyasha was indestructible and seeing him this way-it wasn't right. It wasn't fair.

Inuyasha was always full of life and fire. Now he laid there, shaking, his skin had erupted with painful swollen bumps, his breathing was shallow and loud, you could hear it. Perhaps the worst part was that, when he opened his eyes, he looked so distraught. If that wasn't the worst then maybe it was when he'd been screaming and writhing in pain fifteen minutes ago when Kikyo suppressed and then boosted his yokai with two potions. Now he laid here, out of energy and he was... Giving up.

Sango didn't blame him, but she couldn't stand to see him in pain anymore. It was tearing her apart.

"This one is to numb him." Kikyo let out and Sango could see the silent tears streaming down her face. Sango had already cried, but after a while, she had only felt empty. No more tears would come, instead, it was more like the down-turned frown she held on her face was permanent.

"Sango, you must leave. When the bumps erupt-you will get infected." Kikyo said, but Sango shook her head.

"What about you Kikyo-san?" Sango asked and Kikyo shook her head.

"I am but clay and ash, it will not effect me." Kikyo said, but Sango shook her head again.

"No, you don't know that! I've never heard of a miasma based poison, it could effect you!" Sango started, but Kikyo gave her a distant, morose look.

"Please, Sango. I cannot promise my own safety, but you have something to live for." Kikyo said and Sango softened her gaze as it drifted to the chain necklace with a single ring around it, then her eyes fell to her stomach as her hand came to rest on it. You still couldn't tell unless you were yokai and could smell it.

"I don't want to be alone again..." Sango admitted, but Kikyo shook her head.

"Me either, it's why I have to stay with Inuyasha." Kikyo said and Sango finally felt her emotions coming back to play with her mind and her heart. Her lips trembled as she felt that tense feeling in her throat. Kikyo really loved Inuyasha... She had hurt Inuyasha many times and now that Sango knew her a little better-Sango learned that Kikyo felt guilty. She felt guiltier than ever and right now the undead priestess was probably blaming herself. Sango went to her knees and wrapped her arms around the priestess.

"If you are safe after, will you find me?" Sango asked and Kikyo stared at the ground. In truth, she often contemplated suicide. She was half dead anyways, right? Yet, as Sango stared at her with those sad eyes, Kikyo knew to leave her in her time of need would be wrong. She would stay here with Inuyasha, but now knew she couldn't just kill herself straight after... To do so would hurt this living girl who needed help. Kikyo wiped her tear-streaked cheeks.

"I will find you." She whispered solemnly before Sango pulled away from the hug completely and frowned at nothing in particular.

"Come on, Kirara." Sango stated as she turned to walk away and as she did, she felt like she was betraying herself. She supposed that was the point of this poison. You don't want to leave your loved ones to die by themselves, so in turn you get infected by the same disease. It was a disgusting theory, one that was probably true, one that reminded her of something a certain evil hanyou would do.

__H &DR_ _

Kagome tried to take a deep breathe as she started towards Inuyasha's aura, but she was halted.

'Stay back for a moment.' It was Cere's voice in her minded and Kagome heeded it. She watched as Sango and Kirara's auras began away from Inuyasha and Kikyo's.

'You must form a barrier quickly.' Cere's voice told her again and Kagome squinted for a moment before she began to unscrew her bow till it was two separate blades. She stabbed them into the ground, but nothing happened. She felt confused, why wasn't it working? She tried to remember how she did it earlier. She had thought of Kikyo's barrier symbol, written on an ofuda. Just the thought of that symbol caused a barrier to snap to life and then, just as she was about to physically voice her concerns about why she needs a barrier-the purple ichor shot off of Inuyasha's aura to be flung all around it.

It hissed with steam as it hit her barrier and Kagome watched as it hit Kikyo's aura and began to eat away at it. Kagome rubbed her eyes with confusion. How was this happening? Are they still fighting Naraku? She shook her head and looked back to Inuyasha's aura. His aura was tiny, almost gone, it was almost completely devoured by Naraku's miasma. Her thread to Inuyasha was more like a a singular line of sewing thread.

Kagome was quick to draw her blades as she took a few steps forward before deciding she had only one hand for this. She had to look at the rune with the other and since Inuyasha was almost gone, he would be first. Kagome crouched down and touched the tip of one blade to his aura. She stuck her other hand into the inner pocked of her yukata, she had pinned a slip of fabric with safety pins to be able to carry things, as leggings offered no pockets.

She fingered the smooth cold stone before she looked at it. Lines went every which way and it was complicated, she was sure without looking at it, she wouldn't get it right. She visualized it in her head.

"Aloidia." She whispered it and watch as it seemed to repel the thick purple ichor. Kagome gasped at the sight of it and it's fast-paced action.

"Aloidia." She said it a little louder this time and it worked even more, it was as if her blade combined with this spell of sorts was withering away the miasma.

"Aloidia, aloidia!" She began to repeat it like a mantra as she watched the miasma deplete and Inuyasha's aura became stronger and stronger, till finally, she rid his aura of all the ichor and his aura began to grow a bright mixture of gold and red. Kagome smiled before she turned to Kikyo's soul-Technically it was part of her soul. She pressed the tip of her blade to it.

"Aloidia-." Kagome began to heal her of the toxic, miasmic ichor as well.

H&DR

"I don't understand this, Kagome-sama wouldn't just go into the spirit world randomly-." Miroku began as he looked upon his companion. Sure, even if Inuyasha tried to connect to Kagome, it wouldn't make her go to the spirit world, especially when she was alone and outside in the snow.

"Your sure she is in the spirit world?" Sesshomaru had asked this question at least four times now. He currently stood over her body that was held against the ground by his mokomoko. He had sensed a change in her consciousness and did not wish to tempt fate. However, there was nothing he could do to bring her back safely from the spirit world. However, all worries were brushed aside when she gasped in a sharp intake of air and her eyes flickered open with a flurry of blinks, as if it was too bright. She looked around confused for moment.

"Kagome-sama!" Miroku let out and as Kagome looked around herself. She saw a few villagers, Miroku, and Kaede were there, most if all, she recognized Sesshomaru who began to crouch and mokomoko was lifted from her body.

"Miko-sama, are you alright?" He said it lowly and she blushed as she nodded her head.

"Yeah, sorry, I don't know what that was all about..." She was lying and he could tell, but when it came to the spirit realm, he would let it go. Sometimes things that happened there were very personal, but something caught his eye. She was holding something small, black, and shiny in her hand. He wondered what it was...

_**_Forever Changin_ ** _ _**_g_ ** _

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Inuyasha is owned by Viz Media and Rumiko Takahashi. I claim no such rights and make absolutely no money from this story. Please support the official anime and manga.  
> Japanese terms:  
> Daiyokai: Great Demon  
> Hanyou: Half demon  
> Houshi: Monk  
> Inu: Dog  
> Miko: Priestess  
> Ningen: Human  
> Onna: Girl  
> Ookami: Wolf  
> Taijiya: Slayer  
> Yokai: Demon(I use this term to describe demonic auras and if I use it otherwise, it is when I use the term 'lesser yokai' which are the bullcrap weak demons Naraku always uses.)

 

Kagome was standing by the bonfire that had been made in a clearing near the forest, just outside the village. It had already melted the snow around it with it's heat. She watched as embers and sparks flitted up into the dark night's blanket of stars and she could hear the loud cackling of their heat source.

Sesshomaru had ordered Tyon to find suitable logs to sit on, so the younger inuyokai was off doing that and Miroku stood by Kagome's side. Kagome gave a side glance to the monk who held a solemn expression on his face, till he'd catch her looking and he'd smile big like everything was fine. The problem was that, everything wasn't fine. She could see it in his eyes. He may think he's fooling everyone, but he wasn't fooling her.

"You really became a part of Sesshomaru's pack?" Shippo had finally caught up. When she found him, she told him what was going on and he was very interested in knowing-but Kagome watched him do his little potty dance and left him to do his business, to which he said he'd catch up real soon. Kagome smiled softly at the little kit as she nodded.

"Yes." Kagome said as she turned her face to gaze at the stoic demon lord himself, although, you wouldn't find him so stoic on this night. With her gaze, he sent her a small smile back as well as a nod before he looked back to the fire that burned brightly in the dark.

"Can I see?" Shippo questioned as he clamored up Kagome to get up on her shoulder, luckily her left shoulder. Kagome smiled and nodded again as she slipped her yukata sleeve on her right shoulder downwards to reveal a bruised, enflamed crescent on her shoulder. Shippo seemed to gaze at it with curiosity before he looked towards the demon lord.

"Hey, Sesshomaru-." He began.

"-Sama." Kagome added in and Shippo blinked at her before looking back to the demon lord.

"Sesshomaru-sama, why can't I sense it, I thought demons could sense a pack mark?" Shippo began. After all, back before his parents had passed, he could always sense his mom's mark that his father had given her and he had his own, but of course he couldn't sense that. It was on him, how could he? Sesshomaru flickered his eyes towards the kit and stared at him for a moment, pondering on how exactly to explain it.

"It takes a few days for my yokai to completely meld with that of a human, perhaps it might even take longer seeing as Kagome is a miko." He stated and Shippo gained a frown.

"Do you think it won't take? Cause mama is a miko?" He questioned and Sesshomaru shook his head.

"It has been done before." He stated. So what if it had only been done in old legends and handed down stories? It wasn't his fault it wasn't so popular of a thing anymore.

"How about this one my lord?" Tyon had finally come back with what looked like a tree he just yanked straight out of the ground.

"It is much too narrow-." Sesshomaru had begun, but Kagome interrupted him.

"Actually, Sesshomaru-sama, I think it is the perfect size, if that is alright by you?" She asked and he gazed at her with confusion for a moment before he shook his head.

"Get the birds Tyon, we celebrate tonight after this." He gave a slight smile and eyed Kagome slightly as he said this and Kagome simply looked confused.

"Birds?" Kagome questioned and Sesshomaru faced his body towards her.

"Yes, I thought since it was the beginning of winter, it would be best to celebrate by eating snow birds-." He began when Shippo widened his eyes. He knew what snow birds were.

"There really good mama, there tiny and only have a little meat, but it tastes so good and it's sooo tender-." Shippo began and Kagome turned to the kit on her shoulder and smiled brightly. She listened as Shippo went on and on. She found herself surprised at a few words in his vocabulary. She didn't know Shippo knew what the word succulent, but she smiled at herself about it.

"It is time now." Sesshomaru said as he walked towards the monk and Miroku gave the demon lord an unsure look for a moment. He was nervous for some reason. Would he feel different after this? Would the demon lord respect his boundaries? He liked where they were now, on an acknowledging basis, but no more than that.

"I will mark your shoulder with a singular line going vertically." The demon lord explained.

"It will burn in for a moment and then I will use my saliva to heal it up." Sesshomaru explained and Miroku frowned slightly.

"Saliva?" Miroku began.

"Yes, I will simply spit on my hand and apply it that way. It neutralizes the poison and has healing properties." The demon lord explained and Miroku nodded slightly and he turned so his side was facing the demon lord and he began to peel the upper half of his robe off without taking off his bottoms at all.

He stared into space and waited when he felt the horrible searing pain of the demon lord's poison cutting into his shoulder. It was quick, a very quick swipe, but having the lethal poison, even if diluted, still killed his arm. Sesshomaru turned towards Kagome and looked at Shippo. Shippo knew he had to go, so he looked to Kagome for her approval and found it there on here face.

"This is up to you Shippo-chan, you don't have to do this if you don't want to." Kagome began to say in a very serious tone, but the kit shook his head with a smile.

"If we're in a pack together, then we really are family, mama. It would be real." He said and Kagome looked confused as the kit hopped off her shoulder and bounded towards Sesshomaru. He began pulling his little vest off and then his shirt too and Kagome frowned. Did Shippo think they weren't really family? She couldn't help but wonder if this wasn't the right course of action. What if she led them into despair? What if everything backfired. What if she regretted it...

What if something happened and they never forgave her? She would forgive anyone, but that didn't mean they would forgive her. People were not so lenient as her and that's what was so worrisome. She always let everyone down, what would happen when she let everyone down again?

"Alright, so, I cleaned them all-." Tyon was saying as he came back with two really big bowls, full of little pieces of bird meat. Sesshomaru was finishing up, he had already given Shippo a vertical striped mark on his shoulder and he was applying saliva via spit with his hand to Miroku's mark, to which the monk seemed to disapprove of.

"Miko-sama, you will have to cook some for you and your monk, I am afraid neither I nor Tyon could cook it correctly." Sesshomaru said as he finished up with Miroku and began to wipe away and soothe Shippo's, who had done very good. He had only teared up, but he didn't cry or anything, so the kit was happy about that. He hoped Kagome would see how courageous he was, just like her.

"Oh, umm, well, let me get some sticks-." Kagome began and Sesshomaru turned on his heel to look at Tyon dead in his eyes.

"Nonsense, Tyon can fetch you them." He said and the younger inu tried his best not to frown as he set the bowls down and looked to Kagome. He was trying not to huff, he didn't know how his father could deal with Sesshomaru. Sure, he was kind of amazing, he could do things he never imagined a demon could do, but he was insufferable. He always wanted something and he wasn't even polite about it, he never once said thank you. Yet his rank kept him in line, Sesshomaru was a lord and had every right, but he couldn't stand it, but he wouldn't do anything about it either.

"I insist that you stop working Tyon so hard, he needs energy to teach me tomorrow, you should know how much energy it takes to argue with me." Kagome let out as she smiled at the younger inuyokai. She was trying to lighten the mood.

"The last time you went off on your own, you passed out and went into the spirit world." Sesshomaru let out, it sounded like a warning, but Kagome sent a glare at him. Tyon was watching intensely, as were the monk and kit. Tyon was nervous, Kagome was Sesshomaru's alpha bitch, and he was her alpha. She would either be forced to back down, but she was human-She just might not back down, because he had yet to even teach her about such a subject. Tyon glowered as he awaited the inevitable confrontation that was bound to happen.

"Well, you weren't always there to 'protect' me, now were you? I have had a perfectly fine share of finding my own sticks, thank you." Kagome snapped, even though it didn't make much sense before she turned around and began stomping away. Sesshomaru found himself glaring at the back of her head and he was about to open his mouth to retort, but instead, the monk threw his arms up in the air.

"Kagome-sama, how perfectly right you are, you always pick the best sticks." Miroku let out as he raced to her side. Kagome stopped for a moment and beamed at the monk.

"I'm glad someone understands." Kagome let out lowly before she continued on and Miroku looked back. Sesshomaru was getting ready to speak again, but the monk made a zip it motion with his fingers and actually looked a little mortified for some reason.

"You really know how to pick em' Kagome." He called out one more time before she was out of earshot, the monk turned back to the two inuyokai and Shippo literally breathed a sigh of relief.

"Don't take it personally, Kagome-sama likes to pick her own sticks, trust me, Inuyasha learned that one from experience." Miroku let out and Shippo was nodding.

"He got himself sat at least a thousand times for the same thing, Kagome is really particular with the sticks she cooks with." Shippo added and Sesshomaru looked back and forth at Shippo and the monk. He actually felt-He felt kind of baffled. What happened just now was very strange to him and he couldn't help it-. He let out a small snort that made everyone look at him. He rarely laughed and even less so snorted, which he hadn't meant to do. It was not very lordly and now he felt like an idiot with everyone staring at him.

"Just don't ever accept any necklaces from Kagome." Shippo let out.

"Or toys from Shippo." Miroku eyed the kit, who looked at him with a 'how could you ever say that about a cute kid like me' expression. When it didn't work, the kit glared at the monk.

"Well, keep the ladies away from Miroku!" The Shippo huffed and Miroku smirked and shook his head.

"Are we camping outside tonight? We can all stay in Kaede's hut again if you'd like." Miroku stated, but Sesshomaru shook his head.

"Tyon will be leaving tonight to bring mounts for your luggage. We leave tomorrow." Sesshomaru stated and Miroku narrowed his eyes as he thought.

"Ah, but what about you-my lord?" Miroku knew it was time to start sucking up, that's how you learned things about people. He imagined that living in the western castle would prove interesting, he imagined he would hear a great number of rumors there. There was that to look forward to at least. He had heard of the extensive libraries there and hoped as well to take his mind off of his inevitable end...

To take his mind off of Sango. Maybe he could find a job and save up all his money, then he could hide it somewhere and make Kagome some intricate scavenger hunt to find it, she would give it to Sango for him, she would surely participate in the scavenger hunt part. He knew that for sure. He didn't even hear the demon lord's reply as he dwelled on his thoughts.

"Miroku, are you okay?" Shippo's voice interrupted his melancholy thoughts and he looked to the fox kit and nodded.

"Yes, just a bit cold." Miroku lied and the kit frowned, but then his face lit up with a smile.

"I'll go get your coat!" He let out before he was about to bound off, but Miroku stopped him.

"It's fine Shippo-chan. Stay here with us." The monk said and the kit eyed him with a small frown before he turned his sight on the small bird pieces. He had only ever had them raw and he wondered if the demon lord would allow him some raw ones.

Miroku sighed as he lowered his eyes to the ground.

"So the slayer and you... Didn't work out?" Sesshomaru surprised him with that question and it completely caught him off guard. He narrowed his eyes at the demon lord and wondered if Kagome had said something.

"You seemed to be close before and then I heard her cursing, as Kagome would call it, at you." Sesshomaru clarified and Miroku scowled.

"There was never anything between lady Sango and I" He said as he faced his back toward the other two males so he could better mope.

"Alright, I think these are the ones, look how straight they are! And thin, but strong." Kagome said as she was coming back to their site. She was testing the elasticity of one of the sticks she had gotten and Miroku looked up at her. The tiniest smirk found his face and he knew if it weren't for Kagome and her comical moments, he would be much too deep within the depth's of the ocean he seemed to be drowning in. She was his only lifeline, but he knew, eventually-he had to let her go too, he would have to cut that line as well, but not yet-. He had to make sure Kagome realized her potential first.

She was so strong, but she didn't realize it. She needed a hand right now, someone to help her, someone who's shoulder she could cry on, someone she could count on and trust. Until she no longer needed that, he'd have to stay and be her friend, be her advisor and a brother to her. She was the closest he ever had to a sister, just for the fact that they could talk about things that he could speak to no one else about.

She could see through him as he could see through her, and they had both always cheered on each other's progress in their love lives. He was fearful of her new love interest though. Sesshomaru was strong and perhaps he could love Kagome, but they could never be together. The monk knew it, Tyon knew it, Sesshomaru knew it, the only one who didn't was Kagome. Kagome trusted Sesshomaru, but Miroku wouldn't see her get hurt, not again, and not worse than last time.

"Here, this bowl is for you guys." Tyon was giving Kagome the bowl of skinned bird meat pieces and she began skewering them onto the sticks that she had burnt to rid them of snow and disinfect them via heat. Miroku cast a sad glance at Kagome and then at Sesshomaru. It would most definitely be bad if Kagome fell completely for him, but now that this had all happened-How could he stop her? He couldn't. He couldn't because Kagome was Kagome and he admired her for being herself. She would never betray her heart...

H&DR

Sango was walking slowly through the dense forest, heading towards the southern land's palace, where she knew she'd be welcomed. It was completely full of demons and that made her nervous, but she was scared and frightened. She'd never been there before and she felt more alone than ever. If Kikyo was gone... How could she raise this child? She would never abandon it... She couldn't because it was a part of him.

She had tried not to think about it. Kikyo had told her to focus on the positives in life, to try to be happy. She told her to not think of the things that make her sad, but Kikyo was no longer here-Miroku was no longer here, nor Kagome, or even Shippo. Her heart felt empty. She thought she could get on with just Inuyasha and Kikyo, but Kikyo wasn't Kagome and then Inuyasha... He acted completely different.

She shook her head and closed her eyes. She couldn't tell him, he could never find out. Miroku had made it clear that he wanted nothing to do with her, that he wanted to agree to never see each other again. He confused her with this stupid necklace, but she had decided it must have been his act of closure. He took pity on her and bestowed her this last gift so she could never forget him. He didn't know that she already had something of his.

How could she have been so stupid? How could she be so blinded? How could she treat him that way? Why did she? She was so afraid of being taken advantage of, of being played... She had forgotten the joy that her dear houshi had brought her. She missed his stupid puns and his silly attempts to grope her, but most of all, she missed his charming face, his foolish grin, the tone of his voice when he called her 'lady Sango'.

She shouldn't have waited till now to decide how much she really cared about him. Now he would never forgive her. He didn't love her anymore, if he ever did in the first place. She grasped the ring from his staff that was on the chain she wore and let out a sigh as she looked down at her stomach and frowned.

Kikyo said that getting sick was common during your first two to three months, but Sango found her appetite always piqued around lunch time, even if she almost always brought most of it back up by dinner... It was better than no food at all, it was just too bad Kikyo wasn't here to make that tea that soothed her stomach. Three out of four times, it kept her from getting ill. Sango rubbed her stomach slowly as she felt it rumble, they had skipped lunch today.

"Don't worry, we're gonna find some food-." Sango muttered as she looked around and Kirara suddenly stopped, causing Sango to stop.

"What is it, Kirara?" Sango questioned as the firecat turned around and seemed to perk her ears up. Sango slowly turned on her heel to see what Kirara was trying to see when she saw a streak of red in the trees before it landed just in front if her. It was like a dream. Inuyasha just showed up out of no where with Kikyo on his back.

"Man, Sango, you walk really fast." Inuyasha muttered and Sango shook her head at that. She'd been walking rather slowly.

"He's just tired." Kikyo added as Inuyasha heaved a few breathes and put his hands on his knees. When he looked up, he saw tears had gathered in Sango's eyes.

"Inu-Yasha?" She couldn't understand how he was okay. One minute he was at death's door step, and now, like Kagome, he was suddenly up and perfectly fine.

"Ho-how?" Sango was pretty sure Sesshomaru was no where near the vicinity.

"I-." Inuyasha couldn't explain it and Kikyo was shaking her head.

"Divine intervention, I think." Kikyo stated as she looked deep in thought and Sango looked at the two with bewilderment before her gaze caught something.

"Inuyasha, your eye-?" Inuyasha's right eye now longer contained an iris or a pupil, instead it was completely white. She watched Inuyasha frown.

"I survived, but I can't see anything with it. What does it look like?" He questioned. He figured it was irritated or perhaps got stabbed, but he also figured it would heal with time.

"It's completely white." Sango said, which caught Kikyo's attention. Inuyasha hadn't mentioned going blind in one of his eyes. She grabbed his chin gently and turned his face towards her as she observed it. Then she lowered her eyes and shook her head.

"I-... I'm so sorry Inuyasha." She muttered as she began backing away, looking as if she would boost her legs into the forest at any second, but the hanyou gripped her wrist.

"It's not your fault Kikyo-." He began, but she shook her head.

"I wasn't supposed to suppress your yokai and then boost it-. This is a side effect, your vision in that eye will never come back." She stated as she looked down again. Sango gasped at this information as Inuyasha tried to wrap his head around it. Sango watched as he pulled Kikyo with him to sit down, in the snow as the hanyou tried to breathe and he wrapped his arms around her and breathed the scent of her hair in. Kikyo looked stiff and awkward, she obviously felt guilty, she obviously felt unworthy of the hanyou's touch.

"Your saying... It won't ever heal?" He questioned and Kikyo nodded solemnly. Inuyasha shook his head and closed his eyes.

"It'll be fine. There's no use panicking about something I can't do anything about." He stated as he tried to to breathe. Sango shook her head in a somber fashion before she turned to Kikyo.

"Please, tell me what happened." Sango asked and Kikyo slowly shook her head before she began.

"Inuyasha had-he was about to die and the poison spread, turns out, I can get it too.. and it kills me much more quickly." Kikyo began the short version of the story, she didn't really want to remember the agony she had went though a few moments earlier, and it must have been much worse for Inuyasha. She looked over at the hanyou who was on a precipice of a random act of insanity as he blinked over and over again. She grabbed his hand with hers and he looked at her with his one eye.

"I will find a way to fix this Inuyasha." Kikyo said as she felt intense guilt and Inuyasha put an arm around her shoulder and squeezed her forearm with reassurance.

"I told you, it's fine." He was trying his best to stay cool. Kikyo hadn't been able to save him, whatever saved them... Was something ethereal. What had happened to them was something only spoken of in legends. Kikyo had tried to save him. Immediately, once she explained what happened-trying to suppress his yokai followed by boosting it. She was trying to save him. He understood that, but he was still terrified.

It was one thing to be temporarily blinded, but this lasting forever? Already he felt a headache coming on from his one eyed view upon the earth and he wondered how he would persevere through this. He looked towards Kikyo and held back a sigh. How could he keep both Kikyo and Sango safe like this?

"Then Inuyasha suddenly began to heal, the poison just seemingly dissipated and then the same happened to me." Kikyo admitted and Sango shook her head.

"Perhaps a god favors you Inuyasha." Sango smiled as she spoke and shook her head some more. It was really hard to wrap her head around this. She was trying to go back to focusing on the positives rather than the negatives now that Kikyo was here. She wouldn't be corrected.

"Sango, where were you going anyways?" Inuyasha questioned as he decided he needed to not focus on his injury. His mother used to always tell him that went you put your mind elsewhere, nothing is ever really so bad. His whole life, that philosophy had worked.

Sango stared at him and opened her mouth to speak as she recalled exactly why she was going this way. Then realization hit her face with an 'O' expression as she grabbed a stone tablet from her hide satchel.

"We were invited to the southern land's palace, they wanted to thank you Inuyasha, for helping them in that battle." Sango said and Inuyasha couldn't help his smile. He had wanted to go to the southern land's palace his whole life. He had always wished he was a southerner rather than a westerner. His mother spoke so fondly of her home-land.

"Really?" Inuyasha questioned and both Sango and Kikyo were taken aback at his sudden excitement. He seemed deeply ecstatic, although he usually showed resentment towards things like this. Plus, they expected him to be much more upset about his eye.

"What?" He finally questioned due to their looks.

"You just seem enthusiastic is all." Sango stated and Inuyasha brushed her off.

"Do you know what this means Sango? It means that full demon or half, you can still get recognized for your hard work. I've waited all my life to go to one of the other palaces, especially the southern palace. I've been to Sesshomaru's castle when I was younger, but never was I allowed access to the other courts. I heard there are onsen everywhere at the southern courts. Were gonna be soaking every day while were there!" Inuyasha went on and on and Kikyo couldn't help but to smile, but her smile soon faded into a frown.

Fifty years ago she had heard about this. Fifty years ago when they met and eventually opened up to each other-. He had wanted to be accepted into his family, he wanted to see the world and be a high official of sorts one day... He had always wanted to be a live-in at the southern courts where difference of race was more acceptable, but only full demons were allowed to be live-ins at one of the courts, unless you were born to said court. She had told him that his own family found him despicable to make him change, while she went ahead and tried to make him change as well...

So many regrets, but time was only moving forward. You could never go back and erase your sins and now Kikyo wished she hadn't forced Inuyasha to despise his demonic heritage. It wasn't difficult, he had already faced a lifetime of disdain from both humans and demons, yet she held the guise of one who accepted him when she hadn't. Even if she had loved him, she didn't want her own children to be hanyou and she was terribly wrong for that. Looking back, perhaps that was why she was here... To right her wrongs. It didn't help that she'd committed many more wrongs since she began walking the earth again.

"So, you do want to go then?" Sango questioned and Inuyasha nodded ecstatically.

"You know, my mom said she met my father there." Inuyasha smiled and Kikyo looked up at him. She had never heard about this.

"In the gardens there, they apparently met more formally." Inuyasha explained and Sango found herself getting giddy at the thought. She didn't know why, it seemed that since she had become pregnant, her emotions were all over the place.

"Tell me the story?" She questioned and Inuyasha smiled. He would tell her because he was glad to see her go from so worried to so happy about how his parents met. Plus, maybe the story would cheer him up some more, it had been years since he'd last thought of it, more than fifty actually.

"Well, the southern lands is known for being more friendly with humans, they hold these parties once every few years where humans and demons from the southern lands come together and sell wares to each other and dance and drink. They try to do like a combination of human and demon things-

It had been dark, with not a single cloud in the sky. The stars twinkled brightly and the sound of traditional music could be heard inside the rather large dining hall within the palace. It was on this night that there was a rumor, the lord of the west was attending, which was of course the talk of the night.

Only the northern lord had attended on occasion and the west was known to be more racist. It was on this night that a young girl, escorted by her handmaiden and two warriors carrying a chest had made entrance and went to greet the old turtle lord who sat upon his throne. Accompanying the southern lord, sitting to his left, sat the lord Inutaisho and they spoke about things in a whisper. The girl with her escorts approached before lowering herself fully to the ground in a curtsy. Her servants all lowered themselves into a full bow, placing their foreheads to the ground.

"Lord Hirigana, I would like to introduce myself in place of my father, ningen-lord Kaido. I am his daughter, the princess Izayoi and we bear gifts of thanks for your invitation." The girl with dark, slightly burgundy hair turned towards the two men who hauled a small chest in front of the turtle lord. The ancient turtle smiled at the young girl before he opened the lid to reveal a chest full of assorted seeds.

"Seeds?" The lord Hirigana questioned and watched the ningen girl slightly flush.

"Yes, you see my lord, at the southern most tip, which is where we live, these have become quite the delicacy and we wish to sell them here in the demon capital. We are prepared to give you half our share in return for your business." Izayoi went on and the old turtle lord shook his head.

"Human delicacies are not the delicacies of demons-." Hirigana was saying, but the girl seemed to get fed up with it all, she lost her composure for a moment.

"No, humans hate them, only demons enjoy them! Please, will you at least try them?" Izayoi questioned with an annoyed tone and the turtle lord set a firm glance on her.

"I will." The inuyokai who sat to his left spoke up as he stood and knelt by the chest, grabbing a handful of the seeds as he eyed the girl for a moment. She cast a hard glance at him that made him smirk before he popped the seeds into his mouth and chewed. He was delightfully surprised as he turned to the turtle demon with a shocked expression.

"This is good." He said and Hirigana chuckled as he shook his head.

"I have no need for half your share, any profit you make is yours to keep, I will see what I can do for you." The turtle lord said and Izayoi beamed at him as she curtsied again.

"Thank you so much, my lord." She said as she turned on her heel and began away.

"An interesting thing, that one is." Inutaisho said as he looked at Hirigana. The old turtle demon smiled and shook his head.

"I'm telling you, each generation has more and more of a fire to them." Hirigana said and Inutaisho laughed.

"I will agree with you there." He said as he found himself gazing at the girl they were speaking of, she slipped out of the dining hall to the hallway.

"If you pardon me, I will return shortly." Inutaisho stated as he got up and began to the hallway. He continued on, scenting the smell of the only human in this part of the palace and he wondered why she was wandering. He continued on till he came to an old sliding door that led to a wrought-iron gate leading to the gardens.

He slowly opened the gate as to be silent and he prowled towards her before he hid behind a tree once he was close enough. He could see her staring out at the moonlit garden and she seemed to smile as she walked gracefully through a patch of orange blossoms. He slowly crept out from behind his tree and began behind her.

At some point, she must have realized someone was there, but he ducked behind her just in time. She sighed her relief and turned back to her walk to come face to face with the inu whom had sat so close to the lord Hirigana. Izayoi couldn't help her small scream, but he wrapped a hand over her mouth and put a finger to his lips.

"I did not mean to startle you." He said as he took his hand away, but then he shook his head.

"Actually, I did mean to startle you, but perhaps you were startled because you know your not allowed to be here." He stated and her eyes widened before she looked down and proceeded to flush from head to toe.

"I'm sorry, I heard about this place. Ever since I was a little girl, I would fantasize about seeing it-Please, I'll leave now." She began, but he shook his head and looped his arm with hers.

"Or I could just give you the tour." Inutaisho stated as he led her down the path that led to the first statue within the garden.

"This is the god Mochea, god of grace. They say that he walked the earth in ten days and nights and in his steps, grew the first blades of grass, trees, and flowers." Inutaisho explained and allowed her to gaze at the statue for a moment. He continued on and stopped at the next.

"This is the god Azteron, god of humility. It is said that he gave up all of his power and his life, to breathe his energy into the earth. The earth lives and breathes because he gave the earth his heartbeat." He explained and smirked as he saw her gazing intently at the depiction. Inutaisho continued down the trail to the third statue.

"This is the great goddess, Ro'Mida, her tears are the water and her breathe is our air. She provides us with love and protection and we in turn praise and worship her, for although it is not commonly mentioned-." He said as he looked down at the human girl, Izayoi.

"I'll tell you since your human. She can be quite a vengeful goddess, none who cross her ever live to tell the tale, or at least, that's what they say." Inutaisho explained, but he watched her narrow her eyes at a statue figure in the distance.

"What about that one?" She questioned and Inutaisho brought her closer to see the ruins of the statue that had been destroyed.

"This once depicted the god Chorenn, he is the god of space and time. He was a fair god, but the great goddess Ro'Mida and him had there differences. It is said they had once been lovers, but things did not turn out so well." Inutaisho smiled at Izayoi.

"It seems even gods can have relationship issues." He remarked and watched the girl look at him with curiosity in his peripheral vision.

"So, I'm Izayoi, by the way." She stated with a slight bow of her head and he smiled back.

"You may call me Inutaisho." He told her and watched as her eyes went wide with shock.

"I'm so terribly sorry, I-." She began, but he shook his head.

"Tell me, Izayoi, about those seeds, are you looking to sell to other lands as well? I believe I have a particular taste for them." He told her and Izayoi blushed as she looked down. She couldn't believe she just spent all this time with THE western lord and she didn't even realize it. How could she be so dumb? Why else would he be sitting next to lord Hirigana?

"I could try to work something out. It's up to my father really." She stated and he looked up at the sky.

"We will see each other again, I can feel it." He stated as he unhooked his arm from hers.

"Have a good night-and leave before it gets too late, the guards check this place at midnight." He said before he stalked off, leaving Izayoi to stare at him as if he was shrouded with mystery, and to her, he was-.

"That's so romantic." Sango stated as Inuyasha finished the story.

"At least, that's how she told it." Inuyasha said and even Kikyo was smiling.

"We should visit the gardens too then." Kikyo said and watched as Inuyasha nodded his agreement. However, this was all halted by the sound of Sango's stomach gurgling in a rude manner and she held a look of embarrassment on her face before Inuyasha chuckled.

"There's some granola in my satchel, I'll go get us something real to eat though." Inuyasha said before he jumped off into the trees, leaving Sango and Kikyo there alone. Sango and Kikyo watched him jump off before he faded completely from their sight. It was as Sango began going through Inuyasha's bag that Kikyo cast a remorseful gaze upon the slayer.

"Sango, I'm sorry." Kikyo said and Sango looked up at her with confusion.

"Wha-? For what?" Sango questioned and Kikyo gazed downwards, away from Sango, at the snowy ground.

"For abandoning you-." Kikyo began, but Sango shook her head.

"No, I get it... I have those that I would rather die than see hurt too... Kikyo-san, I have to talk to Miroku." Sango finally stated and Kikyo gave her a long, thoughtful gaze.

"The monk?" She asked and Sango nodded.

"Is he-?" She began and Sango nodded again.

"Yup. He's the father..." Sango said and watched a small smile formed on Kikyo's lips.

"Well, we will see him on the new moon." She said and Sango bit her lip.

"I know, it's just..." Sango looked downwards as she tried to explain herself.

"I'm afraid. Do you think you could-help me figure out what to say?" Sango asked and Kikyo smirked.

"Perhaps you should start with the truth." Kikyo said and Sango looked confused.

"That I'm pregnant?" She asked, but Kikyo shook her head.

"No, that you love him."

H&DR

It was dark in the hallway, as always. It's not like it mattered, Kagura could see just fine in the dark anyways. She was standing near the sliding door where Naraku resided and she did her best to suppress her aura. It wasn't like that mattered either, as much as she wanted to know what was being said, Naraku's voice was like a mumble to her. She couldn't make out exactly what he was saying and it irritated her beyond belief. What was Naraku planning? She was inching closer to the door when it suddenly slid open and she came face to face with her-'master'.

"Kagura, you wouldn't be trying to eavesdrop, now would you?" He questioned as he eyed her for a moment. It was written on his face that he already knew his answer.

"I-." She didn't know what to say as she backed up till her back was against the wall of the hallway. She watched Naraku smirk before he stepped out of the room and began down the hall. Kanna stepped into out of the room as well, but stood there instead of following the dark hanyou.

"Kanna, be sure Kagura stays in line." Naraku muttered before he rounded a corner and was out of their sight. Kagura turned her eyes on Kanna, a distressed look was upon the wind sorceress's face. The void little girl looked up at her sister.

"He plans to work with the eastern lands, they are going to open the doors to the southern palace at an important event." Kanna said with her monotone voice and Kagura narrowed her eyes.

"Naraku-sama is sure that soon after, the eastern lord will betray him, but he seems to want him to as well." Kanna said before she began to stalk off.

"Wait, Kanna!" Kagura let out and the void girl stopped for a moment and waited.

"Why are you telling me this?" Kagura questioned. Surely, Naraku didn't want her to know.

"I once believed we would forever be bound to Naraku-sama." Kanna said before she slowly turned around to gaze into Kagura's red eyes.

"I know now that we have a chance to make it out. I don't know how yet, but I was gifted with seeing it." Kanna explained before she began to turn again.

"See what? What did you see?" Kagura was so confused. What on earth was Kanna talking about?

"My mirror does not only hold souls and watch others-it prophesiers and this is the only prophesy of which Naraku-sama does not know. The mirror will not show him." Kanna said as she began away again and Kagura swallowed hard. Kanna was saying that there was a chance-A glimpse into the future, in which they were free. With that knowledge, Kagura felt courage begin to well up within her.

She had feared that freedom was impossible, but now she knew that perhaps, she might just get to grasp it. Then, she could court a respectable demon and have children, she could live in a demon city and have friends, she could have a family and a life. Most of all, if she so chose to, she could go wherever she wanted and do whatever she wanted, kill whomever she wanted, and let those who don't deserve to die live. Kagura smiled at the thought.

She could stop living behind Naraku's cowardly facade and be herself. She would be able to breathe again and she would have her heart. She closed the sliding door before she went in the opposite direction of where Kanna and Naraku went. She was going to see Kohaku. Even if he was practically void, like Kanna, she found herself enjoying his company. Perhaps it was because he was one of the only people here even capable of speech, but he didn't seem so bad, for a human. She reached the room he was kept in and she opened the sliding bamboo door and stepped in.

"Kohaku, are you ready for lunch?" Kagura questioned and Kohaku looked up from the origami blossoms he was attempting to craft. He gave Kagura a smile as he stood and started towards her side. Naraku allowed them to go outside for lunch so long as they were within the courtyard. Really, Kagura was supposed to guard Kohaku, because he needed sunlight as a human, but Kagura enjoyed the heat on her skin and the wind through her hair moreso than even the young boy.

Kagura stared down at him. Everything for the poor boy was fucked up. He didn't know who he was and he distressed over it, yet when he did know, he was kept within a grasp of immense pain. If he somehow made it through this, she didn't know how he'd go on living, but perhaps it would be just as simple as that. The poor boy would only go on living, life would never be colorful for him again.

It would only be dark and grey and would paint his skies with a cynicism that he surely didn't deserve. Kagura turned forward, no longer looking at him as they neared the the simple wooden door entrance. She slid it open and waited for Kohaku to exit before she followed him and closed the door. She watched as the boy smiled.

"I'm happy that it snowed." He said as he picked up a handful of it and held it in his palm, watching it melt from the heat of his skin.

H&DR

It was getting dark and already, Miroku had went to bed. Shippo had tried to stay up to sleep with Kagome, but long since passed out on top of her sleeping bag. Tyon had departed a few hours earlier to retrieve the mounts that Sesshomaru had wanted. It left only the demon lord and time-traveling priestess at the fire and neither had spoken for a good while. Kagome sat on the log that Tyon had gotten earlier and she was writing in a notebook when Sesshomaru had taken a seat by her.

"What is it you write of?" Sesshomaru finally asked and Kagome startled as she looked up at him.

"Be more noisy next time, you scared the crap out of me!" Kagome scolded and watched as the corners of Sesshomaru's lips twitched upwards for a moment.

"Hn." He answered with an arrogant tone as he looked away from her and he knew she was glaring at him. He tried to keep his composure as a smile wanted to spread across his face.

"Just you wait, I'm gonna seriously get you one of these days!" Kagome let out and he still looked away, trying to keep that grin off of his face.

"Did I-upset you?" Kagome finally questioned when he didn't retort, but he turned his face back towards her. He looked serious as always.

"You will never sneak up on this Sesshomaru." He let out and Kagome grinned at him.

"We shall see." She said as she stuck her pencil back to her paper and began writing some more.

"Will you tell me now, what you are writing?" He questioned and Kagome blinked up at him.

"I'm recording the day's events." She told him and he gave her a thoughtful look.

"Are you afraid you will forget?" He asked her and she shook her head.

"Sesshomaru-sama, there is something I haven't told you, about my home." She stated as she looked up at him and set her pencil on her notebook. He gave her his full attention as he listened.

"There are no demons in my time." She said and he narrowed his eyes with confusion. He didn't understand what she was saying.

"I don't know why, but it bothers me. Demons are so powerful, how could they all disappear? I'm trying to figure it out." She explained and Sesshomaru lowered his eyes as he thought. Was she saying that five hundred years from now, he would be dead? He would somehow vanish along with every other demon?

"I don't really know where to start in figuring it out, but I've written my every encounter with a demon, but that was when I first came here. I didn't realize there would be so many demons here, because there are none in my time, so now I just record every event of every day." Kagome went on and Sesshomaru finally looked at her. However, he didn't say anything, he just looked confused, which was a strange expression on his face.

"I know-I mean, I don't know, but... Maybe I can somehow change the future? I mean I somehow travel back in time to here, maybe I'm supposed to save the demon race." Kagome pondered as she often did. Even with everything the inu goddess, Cere had told her, she still questioned her reason for existence. She still wondered why exactly she could time travel, through the bone eater's well of all places.

"I mean, there was one or two that I've seen in my time. A noh mask with a shard and the piper demon that plays with kids before they pass-." Kagome explained as she sighed and began putting her notebook away. Sesshomaru seemed to be deep in thought and she wondered if what she told him unsettled him.

"Sesshomaru-sama." Kagome said as she gave her full attention to him and he acknowledged her with a gaze.

"We leave tomorrow, right?" She asked and watched him nod slightly and Kagome looked down as she gathered her courage. Already she could feel a tomato red blush burning against her cheeks.

"You showed me those lightening bugs and I thought, maybe I could show you something." She began and he seemed to snap more out of his thoughts as he recognized her embarrassment. She was nervous, which meant she was about to ask him something serious. Something that she might not usually share, so he paid attention intently.

"You were able to pass through my time and well, I thought maybe we could do something fun there before we leave to your home." She went on and he put his hand out to rest it atop her head.

"I would be honored, miko-sama." He stated. For a long time, he wondered about her time. Her era sounded strange, the things she told him about it were alien to him and he felt he would only ever understand by going there.

"Well, let me get Shippo-chan to Kaede's and then we'll go." Kagome smiled at him brightly as she began to stand up and headed towards where her sleeping bag was. She carefully picked up Shippo and almost giggled when he opened his eyes for two seconds and yawned with a cute noise before he rested his head on Kagome's shoulder and passed right back out.

"Could you grab my bag and this-." Kagome whispered as she nudged her sleeping bag with her foot.

"Pleassse." She added at the end and she beamed at the demon lord when he did. It didn't take long to reach the old miko's hut and when they did, Kagome got Sesshomaru to lay down her sleeping bag and she tucked the kit into it and added an extra blanket atop of him for good measure before she turned to leave. Sesshomaru handed her old, trusty, yellow back pack to her and she slumped it onto her shoulders.

"Now, I want to take you out somewhere, so, just don't talk to anyone and especially, don't hurt or kill anyone. Also, there will be these giant, metal things that go pretty fast, just don't touch them. Whatever you do, just do not touch them." Kagome was going on and Sesshomaru barely smirked. She was nervous for him to go to her time. He suspected the half breed made these mistakes and so now she was lecturing about it to him. He supposed he was expected to act appropriate in her home as he would expect her to act accordingly within his own.

"This Sesshomaru will follow your lead. If that is what your asking?" He questioned in the middle of her rant and she blinked up at him. She gave a small smile.

"Also, you will have to wear clothes from my time." She said and he gave her a look.

"I mean, some people still wear traditional wear, but I don't have anything like that, that will fit you. Plus, you will already stand out too much and traditional wear would make you stand out even more." Kagome explained her reasoning, but he put his hand on her shoulder.

"You have worn the clothes I deem fitting for you, so I will concede to the same." He told her and she shook her head and smiled at him more brightly.

"You know, your being a lot more agreeable than I thought you'd be." Kagome admitted and he suppressed a chuckle.

"I've been curious of your era for quite some time." He stated as he realized he now had yet another reason to go there. He had to see for himself that no demons existed.

"So, I want to take you to this thing called the movies, or the cinema." Kagome explained and he gave her a curious look.

"You know that t.v. thing I explained?" She questioned and he gave her a nod and they continued to walk in step through the snow. However, under the protection of the treetops, the snow wasn't so heavy here.

"Well, some of the programs are like two hours long and they put a lot of money into it and there are people who are famous across the earth who appear in these programs. You can watch the program right when they release it at the movies." Kagome tried her best to explain as she held a big fat smile on her face.

"I thought you could just watch it on your-televisure?" Sesshomaru questioned, which earned a giggle from Kagome.

"It's a television." She got out between giggles before she calmed down under his playful glare that softened as soon as her laughter stopped.

"No, at the movies, it's really dark, and the screen is giant, and the sound is more intense. You'll see. You just have to be quiet during the program." Kagome said and he gave another slight nod.

"That shouldn't be a problem." He answered as they finally reached their destination. The edge of the well on all sides was slippery with ice and as Kagome began to step one leg over, at some point, she lost her footing and banged her knee on the outside of the well hard.

"Mmffk-!" She mumbled out as Sesshomaru smirked.

"It is not that painful, miko-sama." He told her and she glared back at him.

"You don't kno-." She began, but he interrupted her.

"I can feel it too." He stated with a smirk and she deepened her glare before turning back to her task. However, before she attempted to get her other leg over the lip of the well, her eyes widened. She turned her face back towards Sesshomaru.

"I can't call you Sesshomaru-sama there, people will think think it's weird." She stated.

"And I can't expect my family to always remember, things are really different there." Kagome told him. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes seriously before nodding.

"I will respect the customs of your era." Sesshomaru said with a light smirk. She was so worried about him visiting her time. He had already decided that everything there would be taken with a grain of salt, for now. He watched as Kagome brought her other leg over the well before she slid off the lip and went downwards. Sesshomaru looked over the edge to watch her be swallowed up by the blackness before he jumped over the lip as well and vanished into darkness.

H&DR

Kagome was halfway up the rope ladder when Sesshomaru had grabbed her by her waist and brought her up with him in one leap. He set her down on her feet gently as he looked all around the well house and wrinkled his nose again.

"Come on, let me introduce you to my family." Kagome said as she began to pull him out if the well house. As soon as the door was open, Sesshomaru was deeply surprised. No trees surrounded them, sure, there was a tree here and there, but the forest was gone. He could easily make out the god tree that stood close to a shrine that was gated in on the same property the well house was on.

He could hear noises that made no sense and he felt like his nose might just explode from the multitudes of unknown scents that entered his nostrils. He could barely believe Inuyasha had been here often. He looked around aimlessly, feeling more than a little too stimulated and he let Kagome tug him along till they made it to the shrine. Kagome opened the door and let Sesshomaru's hand go as she stepped inside and began kicking her shoes off. Sesshomaru followed her in and only felt more confused with his surroundings.

Everything was a mix and match of colors. Strange pieces of art that he could never imagine of hung on the walls. There were strange, shiny, black cords that were connected to the walls and led to items that he in no way could understand. Everything was just, completely different.

"Take off your shoes, please." Kagome said as she pulled out her house slippers and stuck them on.

"One sec, I can get my dad's old pair." Kagome muttered and she took off down the hall and turned, leaving Sesshomaru there by himself.

"Kagome?" A woman's voice filtered out before a middle aged human with short hair that was somehow curled into staying up entered the room. She was frightened by Sesshomaru's presence till she heard her daughter's voice from the stairs.

"Hey, mom, sorry I didn't call out right away." Kagome said as she padded back towards the entrance. Her mother could see the old, big pair of slippers Kagome was carrying before she set them down at the entrance.

"There, you can wear these in here." Kagome explained and Sesshomaru eyed them before he slipped them on. Kagome turned on her heel with a smile plastered to her face.

"Mama, this is Sesshomaru." Kagome said and her mother eyed the demon lord.

"Inuyasha's older brother?" Her mother questioned and Kagome nodded. Her mother gave a worried glance as she began to turn around.

"Kagome, we need to speak in the kitchen real quick." She said before she headed out and Kagome sighed before following.

"Kagome, why is he here? Are you in danger?" Her mother began. her mother knew that Sesshomaru and her weren't really on the best of terms. At least they were, but things were different now. However, her mom didn't know about this recent development just yet.

"No, no, um, things have changed, a lot." Kagome said and her mother breathed a sigh of relief.

"We're kind of friends now." Kagome said and her mother gave her a look.

"Kind of friends?" She questioned and Kagome let off a nervous laugh.

"I like to think we're very close now." Kagome said and her mother looked even more worried.

"Are you and him-together?" Her mother asked and Kagome blushed deeply and shook her head.

"No, I mean, um, why?" Kagome asked and her mother shook her head with a frown.

"Just seems a bit old." Her mother answered and Kagome sighed.

"Inuyasha and me split up." Kagome let out and her mother narrowed her eyes sympathetically.

"What happened, honey?" Her mother began as she put a comforting hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"No, I mean, we planned it. Miroku's curse is getting worse. He's lost all hope. We have to defeat Naraku now more than ever." Kagome explained and her mother nodded with understanding.

"Sesshomaru is strong and well, it's confusing, but he's taken me into his pack. It's a demon thing, but he can tell when I'm hurt, he's going to keep me safe." Kagome was trying to make this situation work in the eyes of her mother, whom looked to be thinking long and hard.

"And your sure that he won't hurt you or Inuyasha anymore?" Her mother asked and Kagome nodded.

"More than positive, like I said, we're much closer now." Kagome said and her mother nodded.

"Alright." She answered and Kagome pulled her mother in for a hug.

"I'm moving to a castle." Kagome said and her mother pulled back with a curious smile.

"A castle?" She questioned and Kagome nodded.

"But let me get Sesshomaru, I bet he's going crazy out in the entrance hall by himself." Kagome said and her mother smiled lightly.

"Yes, he's never been here before, has he?" Her mother asked and Kagome shook her head.

"Nope." She answered before she went to fetch her guest. It didn't take long till the three were seated at the table with tea, compliments of Kagome's mom. Sesshomaru was looking at everything.

"This table and these seats-why are they so high up?" He questioned. It was really strange to him. Was there a reason people did this or was it just for aesthetic?

"Well it makes doing paperwork and cooking easier." Kagome stated and he nodded at that.

"So yeah, anyways, that's the story." Kagome said to her mother after answering the demon lord's question. She made sure Sesshomaru was there for her edited version of it and he agreed with everything she had said. With him knowing what she told her mom, he could back it up. She wouldn't get caught up in a lie.

"Well, we were going to see a movie since Sesshomaru never got to come here and we're leaving in the morning." Kagome explained and her mother nodded at that.

"Well, it was very nice meeting you." She said as she bowed her head, Sesshomaru bowed his own back in respect.

"Well, let me get changed and I'll get some of dad's old clothes." Kagome said before she looked at Sesshomaru.

"Also, you have to leave the pelt thing here." Kagome stated and Sesshomaru gave her a confused look and shook his head.

"It is not a pelt." He stated and Kagome frowned.

"I didn't kno-." She began, but he held his hand out to stop her.

"It is a physical manifestation of my yokai, all daiyokai have a manifestation of a sort." He explained and Kagome's eyes seemed to lighten up. She was embarrassed for her slip up, but it was more than she ever imagined and she found herself intrigued with the thought. She shook her head with a smile.

"I'll be right back." She said and she left to head to her room. While she was gone, Sesshomaru eyed her mother.

"I should tell you that I am courting your daughter." He stated as she sipped at her tea, then she sputtered it out and gave him wide eyes.

"Your daughter is more powerful than anyone I've ever met and her heart is pure. You seem unsettled, but I will protect her with my life, I have already revived her once." He stated in a matter 'o' fact tone and she stood up with shock and stared at him.

"Revived? She died?" Her mother questioned and he nodded and she clenched her eyes shut.

"I thought I had more time." She had muttered it to herself, but he had keen hearing. She glared at the demon in front of her before her gaze softened.

"You remember to be kind to her." She muttered with agitation before she left him to be in the kitchen by himself.

  



	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: all rights to Inuyasha and characters are reserved to the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi.  
> SongNote: There is this song called 'Chertomlik Dance Party' and it is a Xena: Warrior Princess ost. It is creepy, sexy, intense, strange, ominous, and just, every time I write and reread my story at all, I just hear parts of this song in the back of my mind. This song is every thing I want it to be and more as an inspirational song to this story. It's mystical, but strange.  
> Japanese terms:  
> Daiyokai: great demon  
> Hanyou: Half demon  
> Houshi: Monk  
> Inu: Dog  
> Miko: Priestess  
> Ningen: Human  
> Onna: Girl  
> Ookami: Wolf  
> Taijiya: Slayer  
> Yokai: Demon(I use this term to describe demonic auras and if I use it otherwise, it is when I use the term 'lesser yokai' which are the bullcrap weak demons Naraku always uses.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:This story contains violience, adult situations, and bad choice of language at times. Sometimes I think the Naraku scenes can be a little sadistic, so that is the main reason why there is a warning on this chapter. You have been warned.

 

It was chilly outside, but there was no snow in Tokyo on this cold night. Although it was ten past midday, the sidewalks were alive as there were people all around them. Sesshomaru was still gawking at everything as Kagome pulled him along and he barely even noticed it. It smelt better here, barely.

It seemed the humans of this time didn't wreak with their stench, oh no, they wreaked heavily in something else. He had almost gagged when they first entered this area, he'd been bombarded with the smell of fruit and flowers, and other scents, musky smells, but they all smelt fake in a sense. It was as if this one group of female ningen had bathed in a field of rotting roses.

They also all smelt of alcohol and he found himself annoyed. Were all ningen of this time drunks? However, when Kagome pulled him into a strange place, the doors being made of glass and you pulled them open instead of sliding them, he was greeted with a good smell. He couldn't explain it-. He could still smell all the ningen with their weird fake scents clinging to them, but in here, one smell took up almost all revenue to all the others.

Kagome continued to pull him along and he looked all around himself when she stopped and yanked at the cloth of his sleeve, to his-a hoodie, she had called it?

"What type of movie do you want to see? They have a comedy movie, a rom/com... or romantic comedy, sorry." Kagome was saying as she went on.

However, rather than looking at the images that represented the programs, his sight was stuck on her. Her outfit was far too inappropriate, it was too provocative. He found himself undressing her with his eyes, but was upset that such things were not truly possible. She still wasn't ready yet... For that.

However, her skirt that kept riding up, causing her to pull it back down was black in color and above that, she wore a strange, white haori that was tight against her skin. It had a collar that connected with a button and it trailed down with more buttons. There were no sleeves to it, revealing the smooth, discolored, pale skin of her shoulders.

It was skin that wasn't normally revealed to the sun and not usually revealed to his eyes. Sure, he knew she would wear such things here anyways, but even if he enjoyed the sight, it made him conscious of all of the others who might enjoy her sight as well.

"So which one?" Kagome questioned and he gazed into her eyes with a serious look.

"What would you prefer?" He questioned and watched as she blushed and began dawdling with her fingers.

"I don't know, you choose, this is your first time here." She muttered and he barely smirked as he looked at the depictions of the programs.

"What is this one again?" He questioned as he pointed at one in which the people were more clothed.

Women were in tasteful, albeit, strange dresses and the outfits that the men wore were simple and plain, yet they were unlike anything he'd ever seen.

"It's a historical drama." Kagome said and she looked at him expectantly.

"Then that one." He finally answered and Kagome smiled as she went to grab at his sleeve again, but instead, he caught her fingers with his own and interlocked them.

Kagome looked up at him with a forming blush before she looked away, trying to hide the further reddening of her face. She led him to a counter where the tickets were sold.

"Hi, two for 'The Crows on the Sunset'." Kagome stated. The cashier smiled at Kagome as he got her tickets ready.

"That will be-." They began, but Kagome pulled out her debit card.

"Do you accept yiza?" She questioned and the cashier nodded as he pointed her towards the little card swiping machine.

Kagome finished paying before the cashier handed her the tickets.

"It doesn't start till ten-forty five." The cashier informed them and Kagome nodded as she looked up at the clock, high up on the wall in the lobby of the theatre. It was just about ten-fifteen, so they had about thirty minutes to kill.

"You want to get a crepe while we wait?" Kagome asked as they started away from the counter. Sesshomaru simply eyed her and she chuckled.

"It's like this thin, French pancake thing, and they put fruit and whipped cream and ice cream in it." She said and he shook his head.

"I don't eat cooked food." He said, which caught looks from random passerby's.

"Oh, yeah, you said you were going on that raw, vegan diet." Kagome covered loudly as they continued on, out of the theatre.

"Come on Sesshomaru, maybe you'll like French cuisine, you never know." She said, but he raised a brow at her.

"What is this French thing you speak of?" He asked, more quietly since she had cast him threatening glares about his food comment. Kagome smiled at him as she got in front of him and walked backwards so that they were face to face.

"It's a whole different country. You know, if it had been earlier. I would have brought you to the museum." Kagome said as they still went.

"Museum?" He questioned again.

"It holds artifacts of the past, from here as well as from other countries." Kagome explained before she stopped and got in line at a stand.

Sesshomaru felt aggravation from the gawking of two female ningen, but he ignored it as Kagome continued to speak.

"Yeah, and they have this really cool depiction, called the legend of the two swords. It doesn't make much sense, but I think it might have been based on Inuyasha and you." Kagome said and Sesshomaru gave her a curious glance.

"What is the legend about?" He really was curious, but Kagome shrugged.

"It's not that long. It's about two brother's who despised each other, but in the end, came together to defeat some horrible enemy. In the story, it said that they both wielded blades and in the end, both shattered as they were filled with knowing." Kagome explained and Sesshomaru looked dumbfounded. It didn't really add up in his opinion.

"But it's just a really old legend. Who knows how true it even is or if it's even about you and Inuyasha." Kagome said and Sesshomaru was nodding when they were rudely interrupted.

"Hey, why don't you ditch this little girl and come hang out with a real woman?" Someone nonchalantly said in their best seductive voice. Kagome almost lost it. She knew that voice. It was none other than the local slut of her high school, Mako. She was probably being escorted by the close second in line to being the town whore, Yuna.

Kagome turned on her heel, her hair whipping slightly with the breeze as she sent a glare at the two girls.

"Screw off." Kagome started, but Yuna took a step towards Kagome and put a hand on her shoulder as Mako trotted herself towards Sesshomaru.

"We're we talking to you?" Yuna said as she shoved Kagome and she laughed as she did it. Kagome watched as Mako was about to put her hands against Sesshomaru's chest, but the daiyokai took a big long stride back as he eyed Kagome.

"Come now, why would someone as tall and handsome as you be hanging around with little Kagome?" Mako asked as she continued her advances.

"I would not touch me if I were you." Sesshomaru straightened his composure and sent a glare at the girl when a smacking thud along with a screech sounded.

"Bitch! Try shoving me again!" Kagome was muttering as she brushed herself off and looked to Mako who was eyeing Kagome worriedly. Yuna was making a big scene, sitting on the ground clutching her quickly blackening eye as she cried and moaned. Kagome was beginning towards Mako with a venomous look in her eyes when Sesshomaru walked past the girl and stood next to Kagome, grabbing her hand to pull her away.

Kagome was about to say something, but Sesshomaru spoke before she could.

"We have already given them enough time of which they already didn't deserve. Let us not waste another second." Sesshomaru spoke loud enough for the two ningen to hear as they went back inside the theatre.

Kagome was angry, not only did those two witchy girls try to embarrass her in front of her... 'date', but she never even got to get a crepe. She had been wanting one for like five months now, she never made it out this way and she would only get her crepes here. They made the best.

Kagome let out a sigh as she watched Sesshomaru open the door leading to the lobby of the theatre. They were heading towards the concession stand when Yuna had opened the theatre doors.

"You pathetic high school drop-out!" She yelled out before the door slipped shut and both girls were off. Kagome looked down as she bit her lip, trying to keep it from trembling.

"Come, Kagome. Those girls were pathetic, think not of it." Sesshomaru said, but Kagome shook her head as she tried to calm herself.

"Your right." Kagome said as she looked down and continued trying to cool down

"I just don't know where they get off on saying I dropped out, when I got kicked out. It just really grates on my nerves." Kagome muttered and watched as Sesshomaru nodded. He didn't really understand why she was kicked out or what a drop out was.

Finally, the guy ahead of them in line was done and it was their turn.

"Hi, could I get a cola-." She looked at Sesshomaru, what if he didn't like soda? She figured she should play it safe and get him a water, he could try her soda if he really wanted to. The thought made her blush.

"And a water. Plus a medium popcorn." Kagome said and the cashier smiled at her. As Kagome actually looked to the cashier, she found she recognized him.

"Would you like some candy too?" He asked and Kagome sent him a glare.

"Your already taking an arm and a leg from me!" Kagome let out and the guy was taken aback.

"No, I don't want any candy. Obviously I can see it, if I wanted it, I'd ask." Kagome snapped and the guy was even more taken aback.

"I'm sorry ms, I don't make the rules, I just follow them. We have to ask you-." He began apologizing and Kagome shook her head.

"Everywhere I go, everyone wants me to buy more. You see, I can't have any candy because I bought a bunch of workout clothes from the off-white branch of Victoria's skeleton in a closet. Now I have a figure to keep." Kagome began dramatically as she tried to keep her lips from twitching upwards.

The guy nodded with sympatheticness.

"I know what you mean, I went to buy just a dresser, I went home with a whole bedroom set." The guy admitted, which made Kagome shake her head with a giggle. Leave it to him to sympathize with some crazy customer. Him and Ayumi were so alike.

"I know its been a long time, but you really don't recognize me, huh?" Kagome questioned which caused Sesshomaru to narrow his eyes. How did Kagome know this boy? Suddenly, the boy's eyes widened.

"Higurashi-san?" He questioned and she nodded.

"The one and only. Hey, tell your sister I'm gonna be gone for a while." Kagome said and he nodded as he frowned.

"Another medical treatment?" He asked and Kagome nodded.

"Yeah, then rehabilitation after that, but the place I'll be at, it sounds like it will be amazing." Kagome said. The boy nodded.

"Ayumi will probably want to call you tonight, if you can." He said and Kagome frowned.

"What movie are you seeing?" He asked. Kagome eyed Sesshomaru before facing the boy again.

"The Crows on the Sunset." Kagome said.

"Oh, that's over at like twelve thirty. I'll tell Ayumi to call you at one, I'm sure your mom will understand since your leaving for a while." He said and Kagome nodded with a smile.

"Thanks Hitano." Kagome said before she gave him her card to pay for the items and Kagome and Sesshomaru went towards the big halls that held doors leading to the different programs.

"What is wrong with your health, mik-Kagome?" Sesshomaru had almost called her miko-sama, but by the look she gave him as he said it, he knew she thought it would gain them strange looks from passerby's.

"Nothing, I just have to tell my friends from here something." Kagome said and Sesshomaru shook his head

"Why not tell your friends here?" He questioned, but she shook her head.

"It's complicated, things here-there really different." She told him as they finally found the door to their movie. As Kagome was carrying two drinks and popcorn, Sesshomaru opened the door before they entered. Kagome continued on, but Sesshomaru stopped where he stood.

It was crazy in here... It was like entering a whole new plain of existence. Strange lights lined the soft flooring in the giant room and ahead of him was a giant square that showed a moving image of at first a beach, then sharks in the water. Then it showed the vastness of some strange, foreign land, and then it revealed small horse-like creatures with antlers, running across a field as some sort of fierce big cats chased after them.

Kagome came back with empty arms and she grabbed his hand and led him down the entrance and turned up onto an aisle of stairs. They continued on until they reached the top and she sat where she left her items. Sesshomaru stood there for a moment and stared at everything before he realized, no one else was here. They were all alone. He had sat down and he had begun to thinking of ways to show his appreciation of her when an elderly couple had come in, then soon after, three younger girls came in as well. The last to enter was a middle-aged man by himself.

They wouldn't be as alone as Sesshomaru had hoped but as the lights suddenly dimmed and the noise could be heard from every corner of the room, he couldn't help but watch the strange moving images that accompanied it. The demon lord found himself mesmerized during the entirety of the movie and found that the actors of this time were significantly different than the actors within his. In this program, it seemed to really represent the reality of life, at least, this program did.

When the film was over, Kagome directed Sesshomaru back towards her house. They were walking on the lamp-lit sidewalk and although it was very late indeed, only one or two stars were able to show there appearance to them.

Living in a big city did have it's downfalls. It was one of the things Kagome loved about the feudal times. Every night, the stars clung to vastness of space as if it were a blanket of diamonds. As if the night sky wasn't empty at all. You could take solace in the fact that thousands of stars lit up the darkness of the night.

Kagome finally turned her eyes up at the demon lord who was walking by her side. He seemed to be stuck in his own thoughts as she had been, but she really did have something she just had to comment about-.

"So, you really liked that popcorn." Kagome said as they continued on and Sesshomaru gave her a look.

"I did not try it." He stated, which caused Kagome to gape at him. She shook her head and poked his shoulder roughly as she gave a playful glare.

"You lie. You hogged all the popcorn to yourself and I barely got any." Kagome stated as she crossed her arms and did her best to look offended.

He looked thoughtful as he tried to think back. He didn't really remember what was going on around him. He'd been sucked right into a strange land where people looked completely different, but worst of all, demons had seemed nonexistent. That's not to say that he wasn't deeply entertained.

"Seriously, look at your fingers." Kagome stated with a matter 'O' fact tone and so he did to find they were coated with butter. He gave Kagome another look before he put his hand back to his side.

"Perhaps I did eat it, but I do not recollect anything of the sort." He stated and Kagome shook your head.

"It's probably hard to take everything in." Kagome said and Sesshomaru gazed down at her as he thought.

"Was it easy for you? When you first found yourself in the past?" He questioned her and Kagome gave him a small smile as she looked around to be sure the coast was clear.

"It was strange. It was like something from a fairy-tale. The first thing I came upon was Inuyasha pinned to the god tree." Kagome said and Sesshomaru looked looked up at the empty sky. So the hanyou was the first person she met in his time? Was that why they'd been so close? Then, he knew that Kagome had been the one to pull the sealing arrow out of him, no one else could have. Which is how she knows she is the dead ones reincarnate. Everything began to slowly click into place within his mind as he thought of her 'origin' story.

"And then you pulled the arrow out?" Sesshomaru asked, but Kagome giggled and shook her head.

"Honestly?" She asked and he gave her a questioning glance. She giggled a little more before she took two deep breathes.

"I'd never seen anything like those ears of his, so I admit, I just got that urge out of the way." Kagome admitted which pulled the slightest smirk from the daoyokai.

"They were much mure cute when he was a pup." Sesshomaru told her which gained a wide-eyed glance from the dark haired girl.

"There is a portrait of him and his mother at the castle, should you like to see it." He told her and Kagome shook her head.

"I thought you guys totally hated each other?" Kagome asked and Sesshomaru withheld a sigh.

"I have always harbored ill feelings towards the half-breed, but there had been a time when he was merely the annoyance in my life that I took care of." He said, but he could tell by the depth of emotion in her eyes, she wanted him to expand. He figured there would be no harm in it.

"My father had died and Izayoi needed support to raise Inuyasha. Barely any villages would accept them and if they did, it was so they could seemingly hurt Inuyasha." Sesshomaru explained and Kagome contemplated on what he was telling her. What he, the normal Sesshomaru and not his beast was sharing with her.

"And-?" Kagome asked and Sesshomaru shook his head slightly and ran his hand through his hair, pushing it behind his shoulder.

"The same blood that runs through my veins runs through his. Even as a hanyou, I took them into my home." Sesshomaru stated and Kagome flickered her gaze towards the ground.

"Then what happened?" Kagome began, but Sesshomaru flashed a painful, remorseful look behind his eyes, that was quickly replaced with his usual indifference.

"Some things are best left in the past." He stated as he began to walk a little faster and Kagome rushed to keep up with him.

"Did you know, I have a little brother too?" Kagome questioned and the inuyokai lord stopped and looked down at her.

"Yeah, he was probably asleep or staying at a friends house." Kagome said and he slowed his walking to walk in step with her again. He didn't really know what to say to her statement, but could tell she was trying to lighten the mood.

He pondered what he should say and a good while had passed. He could feel her expectant eyes on him. He didn't know why he said what he did next, but it just kind of came out.

"I told your mother that I'm courting you." He stated after after a long silence. Kagome gaped at him.

"You what!?" Kagome questioned, but he shrugged.

"She seemed to take it well I think." He said and Kagome looked horrified.

"What did she say?" Kagome muttered lowly. Sesshomaru bent down so his lips were close to her ear.

"That is between your mother and myself." He said before he straightened back up and continued on.

"No fair, come on, tell me." Kagome was pouting and he hadn't any idea before that she could be so cute, but it was hard to resist. However, he kept his composure and played it cool.

"Stop acting so childish Kagome. The fact of the matter is that I want you to know I am serious in my efforts to obtain you." He told her, but Kagome stopped and looked away.

"We couldn't ever be together. Not for real. Everyone acts like I don't know this, but I do know." She stated as she looked downwards. Sesshomaru stopped as well and thought of what to say. She always had a way of completely silencing him, of making his gut wrench with some sort if unbearable feeling.

She had power over him and he was helpless to stop it, he found that rather, he enjoyed it. She could make him feel unbearable, but she could also make him feel alive, make him feel... happy.

"Everyone thinks that you and me is a bad idea." Kagome said and he couldn't look at her.

It was what he had been debating the most with his beast, as of recent. Would they mate her or keep her as a mistress? She would never accept such things. Yet, how could he mate a ningen?

"I want companionship, commitment-." Kagome said and Sesshomaru eyed her as a frown formed on his face.

"I don't need to call it anything... It could be nothing for all I care." Kagome said as she bit her lip for a moment as she tried to gain the courage to say what she wanted.

"I would give myself to you if you would wait til my death to give yourself to someone else, if you would be my companion-... I know that is a lot to ask." Kagome wanted to bite her cursed tongue. He would reject her, she knew he would. She was going way tto fast with this, but she just-. She didn't want to be with anyone unless it was forever. She didn't want to waste anymore of her time.

"Miko-sama." He said and she found herself dawdling with her thumbs as she was practically shaking.

"Yes?" She asked before she felt his hand gliding through her hair and she slowly eyed him, waiting for him to speak.

"Before you settle for such things, have you ever thought that perhaps, you are not ningen?" He asked and she looked baffled.

"What would give you that crazy idea?" Kagome questioned and Sesshomaru blinked slowly.

"My beast insists that you are not ningen." Sesshomaru said.

"Well I am ningen, so do you accept my offer or not?" She felt tears prickling in the corners of her eyes. He was rejecting her after all.

"Kagome, I will not settle to make you my mistress, you deserve much more than that." He told her.

"I will give you anything you want, but I will not settle for anyone else no matter how much time has passed. Somehow, I will find a way to mate you." Sesshomaru told her and she shook her head.

"Stop lying." She said as she closed her eyes. She was trying to gain her composure when his hand had clamped down on her shoulder and his breathe had tickled against her collar bone.

She felt as his tongue came up to lick down her collar bone and up the front of her neck. She slowly cracked one eye open as she felt her face heat up.

"What are you-?" She began when he pulled away.

"Let us return, we must be up early." Sesshomaru stated, but she wouldn't budge from her spot.

"No, tell me what you mean-I offered my-hesrt to you and I don't understand what your saying to me." She said and he turned a devilish smirk towards her.

"Don't you know miko-sama? You should know by now." He stated which only seemed to distress her more. He played with a stand of her hair for a moment before he spoke again.

"You are mine, now, let us go." He said before he grabbed her hand and pulled her along. She let him tug her along as she had done to him most of tonight and she felt stunned. Had she heard him right? His beast had made strong declarations, but on this night-. He made her wonder if he was honest and true to his word.

He had saved her from death and she didn't want Rin to die, so she had accepted his terms of repayment. Sure, she had been crushing on him, but now-? Was he playing her or was he serious? His smile had become not so foreign and he often expressed himself to her now. Was he actually being serious?

She finally realized that he was leading when this was his first time to her home.

"How do you know where we're going anyways?" Kagome finally questioned as she realized that they were indeed, closer to her house.

"We came this way." He gave her a look that said he didn't understand why she was even questioning that.

"Oh." She said. They finally got to Kagome's yard and they were going to say goodnight to her mom, when something entirely different ended up happening. Kagome had stepped into her house and turned on the lights.

"Surprise!" Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka were all there, and they shocked the living daylights out of Kagome. Sesshomaru stood at Kagome's side as Kagome herself, gaped at her three friends.

"We came to have one last sleep over with you!" Ayumi let out, when Eri cupped a hand to Kagome's ear.

"Who is this guy?" She asked as she eyed Sesshomaru before she blushed. Kagome glared at Eri's wandering eyes.

"Um, could you guys give me a second..." Kagome stated as she raced out of the house with Sesshomaru. She quickly rushed to the well house and once there, she could hear the demon lord chuckling.

"What's so funny!?" Kagome huffed, but he gazed away from her.

"Enjoy a night with your friends Kagome." Sesshomaru stated as he began towards the well.

"Wait-." Kagome let out and he stopped.

"Did, you, umm, have a good time?" She asked and she didn't see his small smile.

"It was unforgettable." He stated as he continued on before he stopped again.

He was stuck in his own mind. He wanted to know, he had to know.

"Miko-sama, when you kissed me-." He started and he didn't have to look at her to know she flushed from head to toe. She always did.

"What does it mean to you?" He asked and she looked down as she pondered her reply.

"It's just-I mean. I don't know how to explain it." Kagome began. How was one to explain what a kiss means?

"What did your kiss mean?" His words hung thickly in the air and Kagome wished he would turn around so she could stare into his molten gold eyes. So she could look upon his elegant markings and his regal facial structure.

"It meant-that I like you." She stated, whispering the last part out.

"Hn." He said and she could almost feel her heart breaking. He was going to reject her. She was still so confused from earlier and felt like she had failed some sort of test. Stupid Kagome, why couldn't she have just said it was an accident or something?

However, as she was cursing herself in her mind, her gaze on the ground, she didn't realize he'd taken silent steps towards her til his shadow loomed over her. She slowly began to look up when she was encouraged with his fingers nudging her face upwards so she looked straight up at him. Once their eyes had met, he drifted his claws down her jaw to her neck before he made his way to the back of her neck. He brought his hand upwards more and wound his fingers into her 'fluffy' dark hair before he pressed his face downwards and caught her lips with his own.

He had been sure that he had shocked her, but her fingers came up to grip the front of his hoodie thing and she fingered the fabric as she tightened and untightened her grip. It didn't last long, it wasn't a long kiss. He was still nervous. He felt like someone would see, for if he were to be caught kissing a ningen-kissing was explicitly for that of mated couple, yet-.

"This Sesshomaru likes you as well." He stated as he loosened his grip on her hair before smoothing it out from the bunch he had created. He watched her cheeks burn with fire as she bit her lip and flickered her eyes up to meet his own.

"So you don't mind if I, uh, stay here for the night?" She asked and watched him smirk without even trying to hide it.

"Please, miko-sama, stop being so selfless and have some fun with your friends here. I suppose they can understand things no one can understand on the other side of the well." Sesshomaru stated and Kagome smiled up at him.

"Alright, I'll try to come back early." She said and he nodded as he finally pulled away from his closeness with her.

"Till then, miko-sama." He said and she eyed him.

"Why call me miko sometimes, and Kagome at others?" Kagome asked him and watched him give her some sort of feral smirk she'd never seen before. It-sent a shiver down her spine that she mentally smacked herself for every two seconds since said smirk was given.

"I find your holy abilities deeply attractive." He stated and she eyed him. Then it seemed to smack her in the face as she blushed.

"So, would you get on with just any miko then?" She questioned, her confidence dipping down as she thought about it. However, he shook his head.

"There is only one miko I acknowledge with title." He stated before he quickly turned on his heel and he leaped up and down into the well, leaving Kagome feeling confused. She stood there for a moment when she finally realized exactly what he had said.

He only acknowledged her, he was seemingly uninterested in anyone else. Kagome smiled as she turned towards the door that led outside and she began out of the well house, to her home in which three of her friends were awaiting her, probably with a massive amount of questions concerning the 'guy' she was with.

However, she didn't care what Eri and Yuka would have to say. They always downed any relationship of hers that wasn't with hojo. Ayumi would be happy for her. Kagome couldn't help the bounce in her step as she felt herself overcome with some sort of joy that was previously hidden and was somehow revealed to her now.

__H &DR_ _

Inuyasha was carrying Kikyo on his back, but he was only walking. Beside him, taking slow strides was Kirara who was carrying Sango. It was early in the morning, meaning Sango wasn't feeling good.

"Mmm." Sango muttered and Kikyo glanced at her.

"Inuyasha, we should stop." Kikyo began, but Inuyasha shook his head.

"Once we get there, we can relax." Inuyasha stated and Kikyo sighed in Sango's direction as she pressed her chin on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Only a small break?" She asked and now Inuyasha sighed.

"Fine, but we can't make camp all day, we won't get anywhere." Inuyasha stated as he stopped.

Sango tried to straighten herself up.

"You guys can go ahead, I can catch up on Kirara." Sango began, but Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at her.

"Don't be silly, Sango, we're staying together." Inuyasha said as he set Kikyo down and went to Kirara to help Sango off of the fire cat, gently.

"I'm sorry that I'm such a-." Sango started as she felt tears stinging in her eyes, but Inuyasha interrupted her.

"Finish that statement and I'll get out Kagome's letter." Inuyasha told her and Sango couldn't help her sudden small smile.

"Do you still have it?" Sango questioned and Inuyasha smirked.

"Of course." He said as he began reaching up his sleeve before he pulled out a folded up piece of lined paper. Kikyo stared at it with interest. What were they talking about?

"But-you can't read and I'm not so good with big words." Sango stated and Inuyasha had formed a 'm' with his voice before his face twisted with disappointment.

"Never mind." He said as he began to put it back away.

"Wait, Inuyasha, I can read." Kikyo stated and Inuyasha gave her a look before he smiled and began unfolding it before he handed it to her. Kikyo looked down at the strange parchment before she began to read aloud.

"To my friends-

Who have been there through everything.

To Inuyasha, I have watched you grow stronger with every day. I know there are those who would have fallen if not for you. Look forward to each day because every day you become a better you, you become more a hero to all those in need."

"Being half demon makes your stronger than ever and being half human, I believe makes you empathetic. Plus, those dog ears are too cute." Kikyo read alloud and looked at Inuyasha who was shaking his head with a smirk.

"To Shippo, I remember when we first met and you tried to trick Inuyasha and me. When Everything happened with that, we worked together to help Inuyasha defeat the thunder brothers. Shippo-chan, you will always have a family with me and you are the most courageous boy I've ever known. I will continue to always bring you those lollipops you so like." Kikyo listened as both the slayer and Inuyasha chuckled at that bit.

"To Miroku, you are young, but wise, and perhaps a little too handsy with the girls." She heard Inuyasha snort.

"When we first met, you were trying to protect the jewel shards from us. When we first began traveling together, you didn't think it was such a good idea. I'm so happy that you didn't leave. You have been a fountain of knowledge and wisdom, you share your strength with us and your friendship... and your money-even if I don't agree with your methods of making it. I will sooner crumble than I will see you fall." Kikyo felt guilt creeping up within her.

She didn't understand why Inuyasha had this seemingly heartfelt letter, but it only went to show how deep Kagome's compassion for her companions really was.

"To Sango, my best friend, my sister. When we first met, you believed Inuyasha had-well, you know. Every day that passes, we are one step closer to your revenge and to claiming back Kohaku, even if it doesn't seem like it. Sango, you are so strong and beautiful. Ever since I met you, I've wanted to be more like you. I wish I could be strong and fight my own battles. Since we've met, you were always there for me. You understand the things no one else does, you know what I'm talking about. Also, I will never forget that time with the water bottle.

Well, to my friends, my companions, my family, Kagome." Kikyo finally reached the end before she handed it back to Inuyasha.

Sango was crying and Inuyasha folded the paper back up and stuck it in his sleeve before he put a hand on Sango's shoulder.

"You okay?" Inuyasha asked and Sango nodded as she dried her tears.

"Inuyasha." Kikyo said and the hanyou gave her a questioning glance.

"Tell us another story about your parents. They obviously did meet again-." Kikyo said and Inuyasha looked back to Sango who seemed to be looking intently at him, waiting for him to start as she tried to calm her tears. Inuyasha sighed as he scratched the back of his head.

"Well, the next time my mom saw him after they met, three years had past-." Inuyasha began.-

The autumn harvest was nearing and being a ningen princess made no difference here. Everyone had to do their share for the coming harvest. Being princess seemed to mean that you had to do even more.

As each day passed, Izayoi's father grew more and more ill, leaving her to deal with things. Not only did she have to plan the harvest, the harvest's festival, sort out the shipment of seeds to the southern land's castle, but it was also her job to coordinate the welcoming of her husband to be. She was nervous. She hadn't heard much about him and she didn't have time to stress about being a bride.

"Izayoi-sama, some demon is here requesting an audience with your father." A servant had come bustling into the room and Izayoi cast a look upon her.

"Child, when was the last time you went out for a bit of sunshine?" The old servant questioned when she caught sight of her lady. Her skin was a sickly pale color and she held horrendous bags underneath her eyes.

"Don't worry about my sunlight exposure, just send the demon in, tell him my father is no longer able take audiences, I take them or there will be none." Izayoi stated and she rubbed her forehead and blinked at the paper she was reading. She wasn't so good at reading and writing and she immensely disliked it. Trying to decipher certain words gave her terrible headaches and she often confused letters, or misplaced them when writing.

Soon after the servant left, she heard the thick clack of leather boots before the bamboo door was slid open and in stepped someone she had never expected to see again.

"Inutaisho-sama." Izayoi had stood up with shock as she stared into his golden eyes. She would never admit it to anyone, but she found his image to be god-like.

It was really too bad that she knew he had a mate, and she was soon to be married. Obviously they were not meant for each other, but that didn't stop her from gawking at his appearance like a love-deprived child. He was even more handsome than last time. Instead of sporting a richly made kimono, he was donned in armor fit for a provincial lord, after all, he was one.

"What brings you to the southern most tip?" She questioned with a smile as she remembered to bow lowly.

"Izayoi-san, I had told you we would see each other again." He said with a smirk as he took an Indian style position at her low table and she in turn seated herself as well.

"I came about the seeds. I have sent letter after letter and have received nothing." He stated and Izayoi scrunched up her forehead with confusion.

"We haven't received any letters." Izayoi explained.

"But, because we received no such letters, we won't have enough seeds to sell you this harvest." Izayoi stated with regret. She felt bad saying it to this beautiful man.

"Well, then, perhaps you would have some spare amount to sell to me exclusively?" He questioned as he placed his elbows on the table and leaned in slightly.

"I have been craving them since I tasted them." He said which caused her to blush as she looked away.

"Well, the harvest is eight days time from now, you would have to wait til then." Izayoi said and Inutaisho smirked as he sat straight back up.

"Perhaps you would have lodgings of which I could pay for?" He asked and watched her gape at him.

"We have nothing that is fit for a lord of your high standing-." Izayoi began, but Inutaisho shook his head.

"If you do not direct me, I will get someone else to." He threatened and Izayoi shook her head.

"Fine. Down the path there is an old sakura tree with a hut near it. No one lives there and you will have to get your water from the well like everyone else." She stated and Inutaisho nodded.

"You know, Izayoi-san, you seem worn thin." He said and she eyed him. That was completely uncalled for, completely rude.

"So you should take take a break from whatever it is your doing and give me a tour of your beautiful home." He suggested as he gazed at her heavily.

"I-I do suppose a break is in order." She said as she placed her calligraphy brush down before she stood. The western lord followed her lead as she began out of the building.-

The sun was up at the halfway point in the sky and as Kikyo and Sango listened, Sango had gotten some food down and Kikyo began packing up.

"Let's get going, I'll tell more later." Inuyasha said as he stood and offered a hand to Sango. The slayer took his offer and also allowed him to help her onto Kirara before Kikyo mounted the hanyou's back. Then, they were off, they would probably make camp again within five to six hours, but that was just the way it was now.

__H &DR_ _

Sesshomaru, Tyon, Ah-Un, Miroku, Shippo and another, white, giant-looking bear mount were standing by the well. Tyon was worried his lord was deeply upset. His lord waited for no one, so waiting for this girl-. Then again, his lord seemed to make exceptions for her, so perhaps that would be the case here too.

He didn't exactly understand why they were waiting for her at this old well, but-.

"I would like to apologize on Kagome-sama's behalf. Sometimes her family makes a big deal of seeing her off, so I suspect that is the case." Miroku offered, but Sesshomaru didn't even glance at him.

Miroku wanted to sigh. How could Kagome be close to him at all? How could could she be falling for him. He was insufferable to everyone. Why not her?

"I bet she wanted you get more supplies. You know how Kagome always tries to be prepared." Shippo said. Miroku looked to the kit.

"Possibly, we won't be back for a while." Miroku consoled the kit. After all, Shippo could very well be right too. That was when the demon lord straightened up and quickly jumped into the well. The only one to gawk was Tyon as no one realized he didn't know, so no one had informed him.

Miroku withheld a sigh and Shippo was just biding his time before hecoukd take to Kagome's shoulder. Sesshomaru was leaping back up out of the well with a lot of-bags. Mokomoko was wrapped tightly around them and he placed them down before he went back to the well and stuck his hand in.

Tyon was inching closer when Sesshomaru pulled his hand back up, holding someone's wrist. Kagome emerged from the well and was startled by everyone being there. She was positive Tyon didn't know her secret and now it was revealed. She couldn't help feeling a little upset about it. It was her secret to reveal and no one else's.

At the same time, it probably wasn't his fault so she didn't really know who to take this up with.

"I live within a void of space, so no one can follow me." Kagome lied to the younger inu, gaining looks from everyone. Kagome simply glared at them, Miroku seemed to finally catch on as his eyes widened. Tyon didn't know, and apparently, she didn't want him to know.

"I'm sorry, Kago-." Miroku began, but he was halted by her glare intensifying on him.

"Forget about it, I apologize for being late, I went to get some extra things and my mom forced me to pack some of my things to bring." She eyed the bags that Sesshomaru had placed near a two-headed dragon that looked somewhat familiar and a big white-colored bear demon. The white bear demon already had the other's satchel's and bag's upon it, so Kagome stepped forth so she could get her bags on.

"Tyon, pack up Kagome's things and follow. We will all be heading off now." Sesshomaru stated as he went towards Ah-Un and grabbed his reins, pulling him forward.

"You two will ride on Ah-Un." Sesshomaru said tiwards the monk and kit and Shippo was about to pitch a fit when he caught sight of Kagome. She was really angry and irritable for some reason. He could plead his case later during a break, after she cooled down.

Miroku began to mount the dragon and Shippo was quick to scurry his way onto the monk's shoulder. As soon as they were settled, Ah-Un went ahead and unfurled his wings, and he began to take to the sky. Sesshomaru finally turned to Kagome and walked towards her.

"You must hold on tight for a moment." He said as he gripped one of her wrists and brought it up to wrap around his neck. Kagome blushed, but finally caught his drift with the look he gave her, and she wrapped her other arm around his neck as well.

He was bent downwards, and even so, she had to stand up on her tippy toes. She watched the demon lord barely smirk as he hooked his arm behind her back and he pulled her close before she lost the feeling of the ground being under her feet. Rather, she felt the energy of Sesshomaru's yokai manifest itself there and Kagome peered downward to see what looked like a cloud forming under their feet. She squeaked as she held onto him closer, they began to rise up further and further into the air.

"Is something the matter, miko-sama?" Sesshomaru questioned and she eyed him.

"How aren't we just falling through this?" She questioned. She was sure clouds didn't work like this. Then again, she didn't like standing in mid-air, so high up, without anything, no railing, no nothing to catch herself on. Panic could make your brain pretty confused about normal things.

"Relax miko-sama, it is not so bad." She heard him say and she was about to protest when she felt him pull away his upper half from her and he rested his head against the crook of her shoulder and neck. Normally, the gesture would make her blush, but it made her freak out more in this instance.

"Sesshomaru, you better keep your eyes on the sky when your driving this thing!" Kagome yelled out and watched as he straightened up and he gave her a curious glance. She didn't seem to be enjoying this at all. He used mokomoko to wound her to him and also to form a sort of seat so that she didn't have to stand. She had tried to get out of it at first, til she realized what he was doing.

"Thank you." She finally said once she was most definitely secured.

"Do you feel more safe?" He questioned and he watched her nod.

"I was thinking-." Kagome began and he gazed down at her.

"I know some things about you, but I don't know the silly little things." She said and he looked back to the fluffy, white clouds that they were passing by.

"Perhaps you would let me find out?" She questioned and he looked to her again.

"Only if you would do the same for me, miko-sama." He stated. He didn't know what she meant by silly little things, but if he were to tell her something, he'd want to know those things about her too.

"Alright-what's your favorite color?" She asked and he looked puzzled for a moment. It really was was a silly question.

"White." He stated, but he watched her shake her head.

"White is a shade, not a color. Come on-." She said and he barely smiled, but a she caught it. It was getting easier and easier to catch as each day passed.

"Silver?" He hoped that would count and he watched Kagome heave a sigh.

"Alright, fine." She said and he felt his heart warm at the sight of her pout.

"What about your favorite color?" He asked and he watched her smile grow upon her face.

"Well, I really like green, but I also like blue, only light blue or really dark blue, or maybe even yellow, cause it's easy to spot-." She was very indecisive when it's came to colors. She shook her head.

"What about your favorite food?" She asked and he looked thoughtful for for a moment.

"A mixture of different seeds, they are the best from the south." Sesshomaru told her and Kagome took that one to memory.

"And your favorite food, miko-sama?" He added and she bit her lip as she thought.

"Hot pot. My mom makes the best." She said and he also committed her favorite food to memory, although he had no idea what it was. However, both thought food was an important aspect to a person.

"Favorite type of tree-?" Kagome asked and he gave her and curious glance. What a random question, indeed.

"Sakura." He said and Kagome giggled.

"So stereotypical." Kagome said which caused him to eye her.

"And what is your favorite?" He questioned.

"The Japanese maple." Kagome stated and he eyed her face for a moment and he watched her hair whip around her face.

"What is your favorite flower, Kagome?" He questioned. After all, Rin was starting her own garden now and he was sure the little girl would take to Kagome. Surely she'd want to Kagome's favorite.

"I like plum blossoms, and then of course, the fruit." Kagome smiled and Sesshomaru thought on it.

"And yours?" Kagome questioned and did he smirked at her.

"Surely you can guess, it is-stereotypical." He told her with a playful tone.

__H &DR_ _

Naraku was walking through a long corridor in an underground network of hallways, underneath the decrepit castle he was currently staying at. It smelt of blood, sex, and death and he was happy for it. Things were coming along even better than he had ever hoped.

He rounded the corner to find his incarnation Kyou, and the dark priestess whom he had started paying to help him.

"My lord." Kyou smirked and Naraku glowered at him.

"Your miasmic poison has been spreading quickly. It won't be long til the southern lands are upon their last knee. Right under their noses." Kyou explained and Naraku changed his angry glare to a look of satisfaction.

"I take it you found a way to infuse it with them?" Naraku questioned and Kyou and the woman nodded.

"Please, let me show you." The woman said as she opened a door and began into a room.

Kyou followed behind Naraku as the dark hanyou entered the room. There were many weak demon girls in here who all backed away. The ones who were smart got on there hands and knees and bowed, the even more intelligent of the bunch pressed their bodies to the ground in acknowledgment of the evil half demon.

They kept going till they reached the breeding rooms where they kept all the lesser male yokai who were strong enough to reproduce. It was always said lesser yokai could not have children, but it was a possible. Only the strongest could and then their children turn out as lesser yokai as well.

Naraku would absorb demons and give them specific genes, specific qualities before he would cast them out to create the closest version of what he thought a lesser yokai could be. One was not so dangerous, but thousands? Thousands could destroy villages and butcher cities.

"It seems when we inject the poison into the pregnant fetus, they turn out this way." The woman said as she stopped in front of a metal cell that was heavily detained. She slid open a small slit meant for food when tentacles came bursting out and they all stepped back. As the tentacles lashed out, they gushed out a purplish/white pus, but it was okay for them. They had already taken the antidote and once taken, you could not catch the strange miasmic disease.

Naraku smiled at the two before he turned around.

"Continue your attempts-." He stated as he went back the way he came. When he entered the room with all the girls, Kyou following him out, he spotted one who had stayed in a bow the entirety of this time.

"Kyou, upgrade her to servant." Naraku stated. The liked to keep a constant flow of different demon girls, so that meant filtering the old ones out. He turned his gaze to two demoness' who hadn't bothered to bow then or now. He crept towards them and grabbed them by their shoulders as he dragged them out of the room with him. He would have some fun with them tonight, and they wouldn't be coming back.

__H &DR_ _

It had been getting late when Inuyasha had stopped. They were so close. Only another day or two of travel and they would be at the southern land's palace. Inuyasha was getting the fire going as Kikyo was gathering water to boil from the nearest stream. Sango had went about setting up the two sleeping bags and Kikyo's bed roll.

"Hey Sango." Inuyasha called out and Sango looked to him before she finished rolling out Kikyo's bedding. After she finished, she stood up and started towards Inuyasha and once close enough, she seated herself with her calves tucked under her thighs, the soles of he feet facing upwards behind her.

"Yes?" She questioned and Inuyasha gave her a distressed look.

"You know how your pregnant..?" He asked and Sango gave a disheartened look.

"Mhmm." She said.

"Does Miroku know? Is Miroku the-." He began and Sango glanced downwards guiltily.

"No and yes, but to be fair, I didn't know till after we had split up." Sango said and Inuyasha frowned.

"But, I'm terrified to tell him. Inuyasha, I-I, he hated me and it's my fault! He hates me because I made him hate me!" Sango began to choke up and Inuyasha put his hands on her shoulder and gazed intensely at her with his singular eye.

"Sango, that's bull-. Keh, you know as well as me that that isn't true." Inuyasha told her, but she ripped herself away.

"No, he hates me, he wants me to stay away from him!" Sango said, but Inuyasha shook his head.

"You know, I know something you don't." Inuyasha said with an all-knowing tone which only annoyed the slayer.

"I don't think I was supposed to say anything..." Inuyasha muttered as he looked down.

"Kagome said you guys had had a misunderstanding and that Miroku didn't want to be forgiven because it was better this way till he could get rid of his curse." Inuyasha told her and Sango narrowed her eyes as she took it in. Then her heart clenched and her eyes widened as they glistened with emotion.

"No-." She muttered. If Inuyasha was saying what she thought he was saying-. She might not have much time left. All this time she had wasted trekking for shards, of which they had found none, and Miroku was coming closer to his death. The stupid houshi. How could he let her think he hated her? How could she believe him..? He had always been a trickster.

"Inuyasha-." She began.

"We will recoup at the southern lands castle and then go back to the village around the new moon. You need to rest up and be ready. I know it isn't your fault, but you need more rest." Inuyasha stated and Sango nodded somberly.

"I'm sure when you and Miroku sort this out, you will stay with him more permanently." Inuyasha smiled and Sango nodded again at his reassurance.

"Do you think he'll forgive me?" Sango asked and Inuyasha smirked.

"Sango, what do you think that ring around your neck means?" He asked and Sango scrunched her face up with confusion.

"I don't know." She stated after a moment. Inuyasha shook his head.

"Keh. It's a symbol for eternity. It represents the foreverness of the divine." Inuyasha said.

"It wouldn't be a gift for just anyone." He told her and Sango smirked.

"I missed that." Sango stated and now Inuyasha gave her a confused look.

"That 'kuh' thing you do, I can't say it right." Sango told him and Inuyasha smirked.

"Yeah, I'm starting to feel more like myself again." Inuyasha told her.

"How bad is it really?" Sango questioned and Inuyasha sighed as he blinked a few times.

"It gives me headaches all day, my perception is screwed at best. I just want to get somewhere safe to train and get used to it." Inuyasha said and Sango nodded.

"Do you think the southern palace will-." Sango began and Inuyasha smiled.

"You may not know this, but I do have some friends. Live-ins from the southern courts. They were the only ones to play with me, I'm hoping at least someone I know will be there." Inuyasha told her and Sango smiled.

"You seem so excited." Sango told him.

"Well, I mean, my mother always told me she would go there upon any chance given. She said it was beautiful and she was never disrespected as a human when visiting." Inuyasha said and Sango narrowed her eyes with confusion.

"They really aren't so racist there, are they?" Sango questioned. Inuyasha frowned.

"I think it only added to my mom not realizing how disgusting a human and demon being together is to some people." He told her and Sango shook her head.

"It's not disgusting." Sango stated and Inuyasha gave her a look that beheld some sort of painful remembrance. Then he shook his head.

"They have human healers there too, so you can get checked out if you want." Inuyasha said, but Sango shook her head.

"Kikyo has been perfectly capable and more of my needs." Sango said, but Inuyasha anxiously looked around.

"Understand that I love Kikyo, I don't even blame her for my eye-, but she abandoned you... She was going to die with me and leave you, I would never do that. We stick together, always. Even if we are split up from Kagome and them, were not really, we'll come back together again." Inuyasha said and Sango looked away.

"Its okay, I understand why she did it." Sango said, but Inuyasha shook his head.

"No, Sango, she knows and I know what it's like to be alone. You were by yourself, the last slayer, pregnant and alone-." Inuyasha sniffed the air and hushed his words.

"I want you to find someone else to give you care." Inuyasha told her and Sango frowned as she thought of his words.

They became silent as Kikyo came back to the site and she gave them an odd look at their silence.

"There's a lot if fish in the river." She stated and Inuyasha nodded.

"Sounds like and nice breakfast." Sango smiled and Inuyasha frowned as he picked a blade of grass and pressed his claw into it, cutting it into two thin strips.

__H &DR_ _

The waxing half moon caressed the snow covered ground with it's warm light when a silver-haired daiyokai opened his eyes and slowly stood. He scanned his golden gaze over his current companions and couldn't help, but to feel something was out of place. As he flickered his eyes around, he realized that one monk and his Kagome were missing from their strange bed rolls.

Sesshomaru began to suppress his aura as he scented the air and began in the direction of where the two were, but he stopped when he could hear their voices. His heart was thundering against his ribcage as he wondered why Kagome was out here with the monk at this time of night.

"And you say she pulled you into the spirit world?" The monk's voice sounded.

"Yes, how many times do I have to tell you?" Kagome questioned.

"It just seems far fetched, why would some demon goddess need you to help free some father god?" Miroku questioned and Kagome let out a sigh.

"Miroku, Inuyasha would have died. I gave my agreement rather hastily." Kagome stated and Miroku eyed her uneasily.

"And I still have this somehow." Kagome said as she pulled the shiny black rock with intricate carvings inlaid into it. She handed it to the monk who examined it. He shook his head.

"I've never seen anything like it." Miroku stated as he handed it back.

"I mean, if she told you not to tell anyone, why tell me?" Miroku finally asked and Kagome frowned.

"She said I could trust you about it. That she can't risk anyone-praying about me or something like that." Kagome told him and Miroku pondered her words as he stared at the treetops, he could see a glimpse of stars through the foliage here and there.

"And she said that there is a god out to kill me." Kagome stared and Miroku shook his head.

"I feel like your goddess could be and trickster spirit, but no spirit is powerful enough to pull someone into the spirit world." Miroku explained.

"I'll tell you what, I have heard the western castle contains multitudes of libraries, tell me the name of your demon goddess and I will look into her before I agree to let you go to the spirit world twice a week." Miroku gave his offer and Kagome nodded with a sigh.

"Her name was Cere and she is definitely an inu goddess." Kagome told him and Miroku nodded.

"And the god after me, her name is like Ramida or something like that." Kagome told the monk. With that said, Sesshomaru, behind a tree for his guise, widened his eyes.

What would the great and terrible goddess Ro'Mida want with Kagome? The name Cere sounded familiar, but he couldn't place it. All he knew was that to go against the goddess Ro'Mida was a terrible mistake. One he'd have to stop Kagome from doing, without revealing to her that he had been eavesdropping on her private matters with the monk.

He had never pried, but now he knew what had been so personal, what she didn't want to tell him. He slowly began towards camp in a quiet manner and found the same spot he had been in before he left. He could hear the footfalls accompanying his two companions that were coming back, so he sat and closed his eyes, pretending to still be asleep, and he stopped suppressing his aura.

He could feel the monk's aura as he went back to his sleeping bag, but Kagome had come near him. She stood in front of him before he heard her come forward more and he heard her sit down by him. She was doing something noisilly, rummaging through something before he heard the sound of the scratching her strange writing utensil made against her even stranger parchment.

He chanced a look at her and opened his eyes to see her writing furiously about something and he lightly smirked before he saw her give a light shiver. She seemingly ignored it, but he didn't. He closed his eyes and pretended to still be sleeping as he had mokomoko wrap lightly around her shoulders. He could feel her gaze, but he gave nothing away and soon he could feel her relax into his touch as she went back to writing.

He couldn't wait til they would reach the castle, he was sure Kagome would come into her own even moreso. She would be able to hone her skills to a while new level. She would have the resources to allow her as such. They would have to be more careful, but at the same time, slipping away with her would be much too easy within the vastness of his home.

__Forever Changing_ _

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: alright, so, Crows on the Sunset isn't a real movie and if it is, I have no idea about it. It took me like a whole day just thinking of -what's a good title for a historical drama?- I settled on that one because I thought it was alright...  
> Also, I don't know if Ayumi has an older brother, but in this, she does. Anyways, he may never be in the story again, but he might make a small cameo, who knows. Anyways, out of all her three friends, someone's gotta have a sibling. Also those two snobby girls will probably never be mentioned again, but there's a couple of mean bitches in everyone's high school, I'd like to think.  
> Man, the last two chapters were alright, writing them, but this one came so easily. I was actually just waiting to write this chapter and there are other future chapters that I just can't wait to write, the things I'm trying so hard to work up to-. It takes a while getting there, but seeing as how happy writing this chapter made me feel, well, I just can't wait. I think it was worth it. I don't know if the past few chapters felt dragged out, but I wanted to give Sesshomaru and Kagome a chance to grow more close to each other before finally getting to the castle. I think it worked out pretty well.  
> Well, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, I really, truly enjoyed writing this one. See you next time and salut.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *DISCLAIMER:* I don't own Inuyasha and would never claim as such. The rights are held by Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ media.  
> SongNote: I was heavily inspired by the song 'Promise' by Cocorosie when I wrote this chapter.  
> Japanese terms:  
> Daiyokai: great demon  
> Hanyou: Half demon  
> Houshi: Monk  
> Inu: Dog  
> Miko: Priestess  
> Ningen: Human  
> Onna: Girl  
> Ookami: Wolf  
> Taijiya: Slayer  
> Yokai: Demon(I use this term to describe demonic auras and if I use it otherwise, it is when I use the term 'lesser yokai' which are the bull-crap weak demons Naraku always uses.)

 

Two uneventful days had passed and it was around midday. The sun hung high up in the sky, beating down upon the earth. The snow was beginning to melt, but as it was only the beginning of winter, all knew that they would be pounded with snow again soon enough. The word had been spread by all who could sense it.

Kagome could finally make out a large city in the distance. The building's had colorful, warm-colored, ceramic shingles, but she couldn't see their exterior walls, because the city was gated in. The gate around the vast amount of warm-colored rooftops was made with cold, gray stone, but towards the back, the stone walls rose, as if trying to reach more to the heavens. They doubled in size compared to the city walls. Towards the left, a high tower, standing inside the higher walls was positioned and it seemed to be the western lord's destination.

They were high up in the sky, but Kagome felt secured with the lengthy appendage that was mokomoko. Sesshomaru seemed to speed on as he closed in and they only got closer and closer towards an opening in the tower. Sesshomaru landed and Kagome looked all around her.

Everything was like a sensory overload, not that she minded it. It's just, she had a hard time paying attention because she would get so busy checking out her surroundings. She couldn't help it. There was hay placed on the ground where they had landed which gave off a barn-ish scent as she eyed the small room.

Both the walls and flooring of this room were made of large stone tiles and although it was bright with the day's sunlight, there were unlit candles placed almost everywhere. Sesshomaru's cloud began to dissipate as he landed gracefully on his feet and Kagome still hung suspended in the air, comfortably seated and wrapped with mokomoko.

She let her gaze trail up to see a low table and two demons sat Indian style at it. One was a humanoid dragon of sorts and the other would look human, if not for his strange, light blue, yet transparent hair. They both looked at Sesshomaru and Kagome before they stood and gave deep bows.

"My lord, Hazana-san was sure to let us know to tell you that all the preparations you wanted to be made have been done." The human looking one began as the dragon demon eyed Kagome with a glare. Sesshomaru brought Kagome down and unwound his furry appendage from her before he began towards the exit without hesitation.

"Miko-sama, your friends will arrive from the lower level of the castle, however there are preparations that you must make at this moment, so we really must be off." He told her, seeming to somehow know that she was looking back, behind her, wondering when Miroku and Shippo would show up. She didn't sigh, although she wanted to. She had to be on her best behavior.

She gave one more look to the room and smiled as she took a few steps after him. She couldn't wait to see what the rest of the castle was like.

Sesshomaru didn't even acknowledge the two demons as he went on with Kagome continuing after him. They weaved through intricate hallways that Kagome knew she'd probably get lost in, probably within the near future. However, she pushed that aside, since really, there was nothing she could do about it.

"Now, miko-sama, you will be given a choice of servant and before you reject it-." Sesshomaru began as he saw her beginning to open her mouth to protest.

"All representatives and official family members have someone under them to help them with day to day life and keeping an organized schedule. Your monk and kit will get to choose a servant as well. They are all paid well, so think nothing of it." Sesshomaru explained quickly, before her anger could flare.

He had to be quick about certain things. Kagome really couldn't shirk out of receiving someone to help her. She had next to nothing to wear, she still had a lot of mannerisms she had to learn, she had to train for the different ceremonies, and she also had to train at her offensive and defensive skills more, and soon.

"Alright, I guess..." Kagome let out. She still didn't like the idea of it, but what harm would come if she just chose someone and then she just never made them do anything? She could do everything herself and they could relax. No one had to know.

"Here we are." Sesshomaru stated as he stopped in front of a door with a rice paper screen with Japanese red-cedar wood forming an intricate lattice upon it and he began to slide it open. He had stepped inside, with Kagome still following him, to reveal a room where a few demoness' had gathered. As soon as they saw Sesshomaru, they all lowered themselves completely to the ground. It kinda took Kagome aback.

They all wore different kimono and yukata, but over it, they all wore the same lavender-colored aprons. Kagome eyed them. There were only like five girls here and Kagome found herself nervous. She carefully eyes the walls that were done in painted wallpaper depicting intricate cherry blossom tree's with different haiku's written here and there.

Another old demoness stepped out from behind a vibrant yellow curtain that was the only other opening to the room, towards the left. She smiled before she bowed lowly.

"Sesshomaru-sama-." She began, but the demon lord frowned at her.

"This is a meager amount to apply for this position." He let out. The old demoness eyed her lord for a moment before sending a glare towards Kagome.

"This is all that were willing for a female ningen. Not many are so accepting." The woman had said it with malice and Kagome definitely caught the hidden meaning. Obviously, some people weren't going to take that well to her being here, but she could deal. She'd just have to prove she was a bad ass—if only she was. She would have to pretend to be some crazy, amazing miko, when really, she felt like she would be found out at any moment.

She was average at best—scratch that, less than average. People were just too nice to her about. She felt like people were scared she would crumble if they told her the truth.

"Well, miko-sama, make your selection." Sesshomaru stated which pulled her out of her thoughts. Kagome eyed the demoness' that crowded in the middle of the medium-sized room. It wasn't a small room, but it also wasn't large. She look at the demoness who stood in the forefront of the group. She had short blue hair and her skin seemed to sparkle as if she wore blue glitter on her cheeks, and the tops of her hands. The rest of her body was hidden away by her course fabric kimono. Another one there was a small, burly woman covered in thick brown fur. She had a protruding snout and she wore her hair in three thick pigtails. Kagome continued looking at them, not really sure what she should be looking for, when she saw the tips of a pair of furry ears atop someone's head, behind all the other girls.

"You, behind everyone-?" Kagome began and the two foremost demoness' eyed each other with disgust before they parted. Behind them stood a short, yet taller than Kagome, fox demon-looking girl. However, she had no bushy tail, but rather, she had large red ears atop her head. Kagome eyed her and realized her feet were much like Shippo's, but more filled out as she was older. She did have a thing for ears though-.

"You don't want her, she's a half breed." One demoness snarled and Kagome turned her gaze at the skunky-looking demoness. Kagome gained a whole new confidence, but she knew she couldn't just verbally assault this woman. She had to fight this prejudice by being bigger somehow and defying it. She scoffed at the demoness before beaming at the fox hanyou.

"Hi, I'm Kagome." Kagome said as she put her hand out, she sometimes forgot that shaking hands wasn't really a greeting in these days. She watched the fox demoness look down and she blushed as she began to curtsy.

"I am Tsuki, milady." She spoke lowly and quietly and Kagome could just tell she was shy.

"Well then, what else is on the agenda then?" Kagome questioned as she turned to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru looked completely stoic as he looked away from Kagome's gaze.

"I must take my leave, but Tsuki will be given the schedule of what must be done to prepare you." Sesshomaru stated and Kagome frowned at that.

"Alright, well, when will I get to see Miroku and Shippo?" Kagome questioned and Sesshomaru was beginning to turn around.

"At dinner." He said before he walked out, leaving her there without another word. Kagome stared at where he'd been before she turned around and looked at the hanyou, Tsuki. The older demoness who seemed to be the head of whatever this was, was handing Tsuki a piece of rolled up parchment and the red-haired girl scrolled it opened and began to read it.

"Okay so, first we have to get you measured and then-do you know the basic recipes of the food you like? You will have to discuss it with the cook so they know what you enjoy eating." The fox demoness spoke slowly, as if she were afraid she would stutter and they had begun to walk out of the room. Tsuki slid the door shut as they continued on.

"Actually, I have a cookbook, I could just copy down some recipes." Kagome explained and the fox hanyou nodded. Tsuki led Kagome through the stone hallways till they came to a set of stairs and as they began to descend them, Kagome could see the different structuring that this new lower level had. The floors were made of black marble and the walls seemed to be some sort of metal with silver inlaid to form delicate designs of thick trees with longs spiny branches. Tsuki continued on with Kagome barely remembering to follow her as she looked at the expanse of the corridor and large sitting rooms connected to it as they passed by.

Inside the sitting rooms were paperless shoji screens that led directly to an outside area that had been controlled into forming beautiful, albeit small gardens. Finally they came upon a large silver door and Tsuki slid it open to reveal three ghostly white, disgusting looking demons that had multitudes of long spindly arms. Kagome backed up, but Tsuki continued on and Kagome watched as one of the strange demons grabbed a rope.

"Come on, they will measure you." Tsuki stated and Kagome nodded slowly as she began to step forward. As Kagome entered, she could see one of the demons in the back, seeming to sew silk pieces together by hand and Kagome realized—these were silk worm demons. She couldn't help her smile. Sure they looked gross, but it was kind of cool. She took more confident steps and stood there as the one with the rope came up to her and began using it to wrap around her. It would place its hands where the rope met on Kagome and then she would hold the spots, straighten it out and place it against cloth parchment. Then she would mark her spot.

Kagome found it interesting as she smiled politely. Everything here was strange to her. It was completely different than anything she had ever known. Yet, instead of disliking that, she found it only excited her. Even if she'd never stepped a foot outside of Japan, she felt like she could be on the other side of the globe.

__H &DR_ _

They were so close. Inuyasha didn't want to stop, but the stench of human bodies, decaying had clouded his nostrils. So they had went towards the smell which made their trip slightly longer. However, they were only three or four hours away from the southern palace. They had to check this village out though, because a jewel shard could be involved, but who were they kidding? At this point, it wasn't about the shards anymore. It was about ridding this earth of Naraku's influence and corruption.

When they had entered the village, Inuyasha had grimaced at the memory of the pain. Having the miasmic disease was painful enough, but when the painful, sting-like bumps had burst-. It had stung unlike anything and it reminded him of the feeling Miroku had described when he would suck in Naraku's hell insects with his wind-tunnel. Looking around was horrific. There were piles of rotting corpses that filled the air with their horrible scents. Some uninfected people were wheeling away the carcasses, probably to be buried. Inuyasha heard a gagging noise to his side and looked over to see Sango dry-heaving.

"Sango, we'll go-." Kikyo began, but Sango clasped a hand on the priestess's shoulder.

"You and Inuyasha stay and see what you can do. Kirara and me will only be a little aways." She stated. Inuyasha shook his head.

"No, we stay-." He began, but Sango gave him a teary-eyed look.

"Inuyasha, please. These people need help, I can't handle that smell-or the sight right now. I am pregnant, remember? My stomach just isn't what it used to be." She explained. She wanted to sigh. Kikyo had told her that Sango's side effects of being pregnant were happening rather quickly and she believed Kikyo was because she was pushing herself too hard. Which annoyed Sango to no end, Kikyo and Inuyasha barely let her do anything. She had a theory that perhaps her body was just freaking out cause it doesn't know what was going on? She didn't care if that made no sense, it was her body and she understood it better than anyone else. Plus, this whole place was setting her over edge. She wanted to cry and throw up and scream all at once. It was horrific. An entire village? She grimaced as she met Inuyasha's hardened gaze.

Inuyasha softened his glance at the slayer and blinked a few times. He was always hoping he'd just blink and suddenly have twenty/twenty vision again, but it never worked.

"Okay, but if something happens, you get on Kirara and get right back to us." Inuyasha stated and Sango nodded as she forced a smile.

"I know... Inuyasha." She told him before she mounted Kirara and took off. Inuyasha turned to Kikyo.

"I don't know what we can do." Inuyasha said and Kikyo shook her head.

"Were pretty close to the southern palace. Those two demons who invited us, I think they said they could stop the bumps from forming." Kikyo said and Inuyasha narrowed his eye at her. If no bumps formed, then no bumps would burst, so it would take away the worst pain of it and it would also rid the poison's rate of infection completely. That much he could figure out for himself.

"Well, let's get Sango and go, we have to hurry." Inuyasha stated and Kikyo shook her head.

"Inuyasha, you must run by yourself, fly with haste, you can go faster alone." Kikyo said and Inuyasha frowned as he felt distrust begin to stab at his heart. How could she leave Sango like that? Kagome would never-. He shook his head. Kagome and Kikyo were completely different, they just looked similar.

Kagome was Kagome, all-forgiving, innocent, tough, and stubborn Kagome. Of course Kagome would never leave Sango. Kikyo had been brought back feeling vengeful and hurt, feeling betrayed. Inuyasha didn't really understand Kikyo's existence, but since he had seen her aura, he wondered if she was devoid of certain feelings. He wondered if she could only feel anything halfway, he wondered what exactly the affect of living off of only a piece of a soul were. He loved her, but he knew she was in some sort of pain. Physically or emotionally, he wasn't really sure.

"Kikyo, if anything happens to Sango-." He began and her eyes widened. She looked like a deer that knew it was about to killed at the end of a hunt. Tears began to form in her eyes and he could barely believe it. His Kikyo was thick-skinned. His Kikyo was beautiful and she was ice. She was his everything. She was unobtainable, yet he had somehow managed to catch her eye. To this day, no matter what she said, he didn't understand why she liked him.

She was too good for him. Her figure was thin, yet not sickly, her hair was a delicate whisper of black silk, her skin was an alabaster color due to her new body, but he found that she could be his marble icon of which to praise, of which to adore. Yet, now she was breaking. His strong Kikyo was breaking and he had only seen it twice before. When she had sealed him and then when she was revived.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha—I... I know I was wrong. I know-." She began and Inuyasha shook his head.

"Keh." He let out as he crossed his arms and shook his head.

"Kikyo, I love you, but Sango is like a sister to me and she's pregnant. Things between her and Miroku are all fucked up. She can't be left alone right now, she'll just dwell." He stated and Kikyo covered her mouth before she spoke.

"I love you too, Inuyasha." Kikyo answered. It wasn't their normal exchange. It seemed bitter this time. This time, it hurt for some reason.

__H &DR_ _

A young eagle demon with golden hair and sharp talons for finger nails was carefully putting away monkish attire in a closet when Miroku walked in with another bag and he placed it up high on a wooden shelf. Miroku smiled at the demon.

"Don't worry about that one, just a bunch of sutra and holy water." He explained and the demon nodded. Miroku turned around and went back to the study area of his new abode.

It was crazy, no, it was insane and even more-so baffling. When Sesshomaru had offered Kagome to be in his pack, and in turn, she counter-offered that Shippo and himself be taken in, he had expected shoddy treatment. However, looking around-. He had never slept in a place so spacious. It was like a full on house, with even a kitchen area and a room with a bathing vessel. There was even a fenced in garden connected to his new abode. It was like a dream, as if he had gambled away his possessions and in turn, won an entire manor. He was putting his scrolls away when one of the candles lighting the room flickered.

He felt something. A light presence, trying to hide. Miroku narrowed his eyes and looked around. Based on the city he had entered through, no spirit could make it here due to the silver that was inlaid on the pathways and roads. Yet, he most certainly had felt something just now. Now that he knew it was there, he put his senses on high alert and could feel it leaving. He began to follow it, out of his room and twisting down long corridors. He had kept going and going, almost as if in a trance, perhaps he was in one.

He was abruptly stopped when a clawed hand was placed on his shoulder. Miroku had looked up to see what looked like an inuyokai guard. His gray hair was mid-length and up in a ornamented top knot. He wore the same armor that the guards wore at the front gate. The man snarled at him.

"Only the mated Taisho may enter this room." He snarled and Miroku nervously took two steps back.

"Sorry, I was just walking and thinking and got caught up in my thoughts." Miroku began when the inuyokai eyed him more.

"Who are you?" He snarled and Miroku frowned.

"I'm—I'm Miroku, the monk." He stated nervously. This guy was definitely intimidating and to use his wind tunnel would mean sudden death for monk. He hadn't brought his staff either. He didn't want to harm this guy and get in trouble, either way. He was sure Sesshomaru would not take kindly to it.

"A monk? Well then, that will make this more fun-." The inuyokai began. Miroku took another step back.

"I was taken into Sesshomaru-sama's pack." Miroku stated and the inuyokai laughed, hard.

"Sesshomaru-sama's pack? Lying of such things is treason, come now, we'll make your death a public demonstration." The inuyokai stated as he grabbed Miroku by his collar and began dragging him. Miroku tried to stay calm, but this wasn't right. He wasn't lying. They entered a long corridor where many demons were bustling all about.

"Let go of me!" Miroku began when he saw someone familiar down the hall they were in.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" The inuyokai who held Miroku reached about five feet from his lord and shoved the monk to the ground in front of him before he bowed.

"This disgusting human claims to be in your pack." The inuyokai smirked and waited for the gruesome death that would surely take place. Instead the daiyokai gave a crevice-deep,

frigid glare at the guard.

"This is not how this Sesshomaru's pack members are to be treated." Sesshomaru stated as he offered a hand to the monk without looking at him. Miroku could feel the eyes of every demon in this hall staring at them as he took the demon lord's hand and stood up. He dusted himself off and turned towards the inuyokai guard.

"Well, he tried to enter the Taisho's hall!" The inuyokai had wide eyes. This measly human was in his lord's pack after all? Why could he not sense it—a human with holy powers. It would take longer for the mark to claim it's recipient.

"Yes, is it not clear that he is a ningen monk? He does not know of such things and the hall looks quite fascinating, I would say." Sesshomaru cast a condescending gaze at the guard, making him look idiotic to all those around them. The inuyokai guard stuttered for a moment before he glared at the monk. He pointed a finger at the ningen.

"Why take more dirty humans into your pack? You are just like your ningen-loving father-!" The inuyokai had enough and began his outburst. However, he was soon silenced. The inuyokai guard was held, suspended in the air by his neck, with his feet dangling in the air. It was his lord's specialty move after all. He could do it so well that only a second would pass by and you would suddenly be held there. You had no time to react or get away.

"This Sesshomaru has no need to explain himself." He stated before he threw the inuyokai down and looked out at everyone.

"But I will tell you all this, so you do not question my decisions again. Hard times will be upon us soon. Rumors of legions of lesser yokai coming towards the west have been reported. The enemy of my enemy is my friend. Are monks and priestess' so bad when they can mean the difference of your children sleeping safely at night?" He let out and people nodded and looked around, however, one person shook his head.

"How do we know this monk is even any good. He could simply be a weak human, how do you even measure a ningen's capabilities?" A demon had called out.

"Yeah."

"Aye." Other people called out, wanting consolation on the matter. Sesshomaru held a smug look on his face. The demon lord looked to a servant who stood there, holding a sopping mop to the floor. She had seemingly forgotten the task as the commotion happened.

"Servant, your mop." He stated and her eyes shot wide open as she looked at her mop and then at her lord again.

She was getting ready to go to her hands and knees, but Sesshomaru cleared his throat.

"I asked for your mop, you may bow after." He stated menacingly. He wasn't going to wait around for this. The servant girl flushed as she came forward and handed him the mop before she took a step back and began to still bow. However, she kept her eyes focused on the scene that this guard had caused. Everyone was wondering what was going to happen. The inuyokai guard on the ground began to get up, but Sesshomaru shot him a glare.

"You stay down, your actions are punishable by death." Sesshomaru stated and some people gasped. Sesshomaru placed his booted foot on the soppy end of the mop and ripped the stick straight off if it.

"Monk, would you be able to do something with this?" Sesshomaru questioned as he handed him the staff-like mop handle. Miroku blinked before nodding, seeing where Sesshomaru was going with this. Miroku had been surprised the daiyokai stood up for him, but he realized that Sesshomaru seemed to have been anticipating this. The demon lord glared at the inuyokai guard.

"I will show you all my monk's abilities. If you will-." He looked to Miroku and the inuyokai began to stand up anyways. Miroku was nervous, he had never faced a dog demon of any kind successfully, but he had to do this. He was quick to pull at least more than seven paralyzing sutra out of his sleeve and he began his prayer within his mind before he threw them. The inuyokai had been so close to him, his claws just in front of his face, just a coin's width away. He was so lucky that the eight sutra he'd thrown were enough to subdue the demon.

He took the staff-or mop handle and he had to work extra hard to force his spiritual energy to vibrate through the stick without his holy relics attached to it. He poured more spiritual energy than he had in a long time and he tried hard not to perspire. He breathed deeply and finally, he jammed his staff at the point between the demon's eyes. He didn't really like the context of which he had to kill this demon, but with all these demons watching them and his new position, he knew it must be done.

He supposed it was good that it was him and not Kagome. He couldn't imagine how she would react to this situation. He said a silent prayer before he pulled the mop handle back for the inuyokai to combust into a pile of silvery, sparkling dust that disappeared soon after. People gasped around them yet again, some even shrieked. Miroku withheld his sigh of relief. Luckily that demon wasn't a daiyokai, because Miroku had never successfully killed one himself.

"There is no body to return to his loved ones-." Someone muttered.

"Which is why I'm sure you will respect my monk and my priestess." Sesshomaru remarked before he began to stride down the hall. He kept his head held high and he walked regally, as if nothing had even occurred. As if he could have little concern for what had just happened. People stared at Miroku, but when he caught their gaze, they would look away. He supposed it was better than the glares.

He began down the hall and he could hear people wondering about the priestess Sesshomaru had spoken of. As the monk continued on, he realized he had no idea where he was. He turned to a random demon.

"Hi, could you tell me which way the western wing is?" Miroku questioned to a lovely looking demoness. Her skin was a light pink and her hair a fiery red, though, he didn't really have the spirit to even try anything. She smiled nervously at him. She was probably scared of him now.

"I—I will show you." She looked defeated. She turned away from the way he had been going and began and Miroku followed her. It wasn't long till they were wandering corridors alone.

"I'm terribly sorry to inconvenience you." Miroku stated and she gave him another nervous glance.

"It's fine. It is easy to get lost here." She stated with a meek voice. It was silent for a while after that. Then she startled him by speaking.

"Do you have any charms for luck?" She suddenly asked with an awkward smile on her face.

"I am to be tested to see if I can be a translator, perhaps a bit of luck would help. I would be the first demoness to be a translator." She explained and Miroku smiled.

"Yes, but perhaps a memory charm would be better? Or both?" He replied and she smirked and nodded.

"I know that many people won't accept you, but I admit, I visit the candle-lit temples just to buy their charms. I mean, I'm not a ningen-lover, but you monks are good at what you do." She began and Miroku found himself smirking as he shook his head.

"I also have friends who go too, what I'm trying to say monk-sama, is that I'm sure you could meet many kinder folk if you ran a charms shop." She told him with a hint of hope in her voice. He knew where the candle-lit temple was, and it was pretty far. The thing was, they were one of the only human temples in the western lands that didn't believe every single demon was evil.

"I will keep it in mind." Miroku answered and she nodded.

"Maori was a good man, but he was too crude. Too reckless." She suddenly stated with a frown and Miroku looked down. She was probably referring to that guard.

"He shouldn't have asserted dominance over Sesshomaru-sama. Trying to get up only made matters worse. Your human and I want you to know that he could have conceded." She spoke and Miroku shook his head.

"I know." Miroku told her and she looked taken aback.

"If he had lowered himself to his stomach, perhaps Sesshomaru-sama would have pardoned him." Miroku was glad for Tyon's lessons. In the moment, he had forgotten, but now, at least he looked intelligent.

"Miroku-sama!" A familiar, albeit new voice sounded and Miroku looked up to see his 'servant'. The eagle demon lifted his arms up and let his wings flutter out slightly in order to speed up. He made it to Miroku and put his arms back down.

"I was so afraid you were lost." The eagle demon stated. Miroku didn't know why, but although a demon at the western courts, Hanako seemed to become rather attached to him. Maybe he was just being paid really well. Miroku had no idea, but it was a little discerning. It had been between him or this boar demon who was constantly slobbering. The choice was easy, since it was insisted he must have a servant.

"We must get you measured for you official robes and sashes." Hanako stated and Miroku narrowed his eyes.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Miroku questioned and the eagle shook his head.

"You see the symbols on my sash, the color of my robes? Even her, her robe is yellow because she lives in the eastern wing. It is permitted to wear yellow, orange, or pink if you live in that wing. The symbols on her sash explain her position." The servant went on and Miroku felt a scowl coming onto his face.

That inuyokai hadn't been able to identify him. That guard probably thought he had snuck in or something, because he, Miroku, was in the wrong. Miroku felt remorse hit him intensely. That guy was just doing his job and now he was dead... Because of him. Kagome would never do such a thing-Never. She was his leader, yet here he was trying to tell her what to do. He followed her because he admired her, but he was trying to make her go against her character. He was trying to tell her not to follow her heart, but now he realized in this moment; he had an epiphany of sorts. He needed to stop trying to make Kagome unhappy with him. That's what he was doing right?

He needed to be happy with her. He needed to follow her example. He needed to fix things—He needed to tell Sango what really happened. If she still hated him after, he'd be fine with that, but he couldn't leave this earth never knowing. First though, he needed to profusely apologize to Kagome and give her a pep talk on the matter. No more trying to warn her against the daiyokai. He would be in this one hundred percent. After all, even if that guy wrongly died, Sesshomaru just stood up for him. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

It was like it was all an act and Miroku had to play along. It made him question what his relationship with Kagome was truly like. Sesshomaru seemed to show people what they needed to see, so how different was he with Kagome? He had watched the demon lord be unable to withhold a smirk, he had listened to him snort because of Kagome. How carefree was he when it was only the two of them? He had a deep suspicion that Kagome and him might have—tied the knot the night before they left, but when she had begun speaking about that goddess stuff, he had completely forgotten. However, that didn't mean she wasn't going to be questioned about it. He would find out what happened, although knowing Kagome, it was probably all PG-thirteen.

She had told him that a guy has to wait at least three months to get into her pants. It was kind of funny, because she had once told him the same thing long ago, but the number had been six months. It seemed she was eager and at the time it had worried him, but now that his head felt a little more straight, with his priorities more in order, he chuckled at the thought. She would be his protégée yet, she just didn't know it. It was their ongoing joke, but if he managed to do so, the joke would hold out forever, which could prove amusing.

Miroku mindlessly followed his servant after nodding his agreement as he thought deeply. He watched the golden haired demon taking strange steps forward. His legs were skinny and he seemed to stumble around unless he was running. Miroku smiled. This demon seemed to really take to him, maybe he should try to do the same.

"Hanako-san." Miroku said and the eagle whipped around and almost fell over himself.

"Yes, Miroku-sama?" He questioned.

"My legs are terribly antsy. Do you think we could have ourselves a run to where were going?" Miroku questioned and watched as a big, goofy smile came onto the boys face.

"It would be my pleasure, sir." His tone of voice held untold excitement at that suggestion as he turned around and began off at a slow run. After all, Miroku was a human. Miroku began to pick up his pace and pretty soon he had his arms swinging back and forth as he heaved air in and out. He figured castle life could make you lazy. This eagle would keep him fit at least.

__H &DR_ _

The stables in the western land's castle were made up of a vast majority of rooms that housed the different needs of different animals. It was in a room where the floor was covered in lemongrass and the stalls were made of a dark, exotic type of wood, that Rin sat on the ground with a bucket of sopped-up hot water. Her newly made black and white, yet still checkered as it was her favorite design, kimono was drenched all along the bottom, but the young girl didn't care. Since she had been brought to the castle, her Sesshomaru-sama had done nothing but shower her with gifts before his parting. Sometimes he went off for a long while and she understood that as a lord, he had things he had to do by himself, but she had never stayed at the castle before.

None of the other children here played with her except for this older girl from the southern lands, but Rin knew she wasn't very interested. Rin didn't want to play with someone because they pitied her. She could just tell. She missed the woods, picking wild flowers, capturing strange insects and lizards. She missed sticking her feet in the squishy mud under water and catching herself a good fish.

When Sesshomaru had returned, just before he left again, he had spoken to her and what they had done was Sesshomaru gave her a plot of land to have a garden outside of the castle and he let her pick her own mount. Now, Takamori was teaching her how to fly better on her specific mount. They would go out where she could run through the fields, barefooted to her heart's content. She was in the stables now, washing the scales of her orange, komodo demon mount.

Most komodo dragon's couldn't fly, but rarely, orange-colored or red-colored ones were born. It seemed they could fly, unlike the others.

"Rin." That voice stopped her hand's movements of polishing the scales of her dragon to their orange brilliance as a smile lit up on her face. She quickly turned around.

"Sesshomaru-sama, you've returned!." She stated before she caught sight of the short demon boy with a sort of bushy tail walking close behind her lord, he looked nervous.

"Rin, I have a terribly important task for for you." Sesshomaru stated and Rin's face lit up even more. She would do anything to help her lord.

"Anything, my lord." Her eyes were engorged with enthusiasm and Sesshomaru couldn't help his small smile. It caused the young girl to blink as she was taken aback. She had seen her lord's lips twitch upwards, barely, but this was the first smile she'd ever seen on his face. She felt so happy. She couldn't believe that her lord was this happy that she would help him.

"Shippo is new and will need help getting into the swing of things. He will have roughly the same schedule as you." Sesshomaru stated as he bent down low and nudged the boy forward. Rin stared at him blankly before her face lit up.

"Hai!" She stated as she suppressed a giggle. She was so excited that her lord was entrusting her with something so important.

"Follow me." Rin stated as she began towards the door leading to the stable's corridor.

"Hakurai-san and Kitana-san are in charge of us, so we will go meet with them. Usually they let us do whatever we want so long as we finish our lessons and don't get into trouble-." Rin's all-knowing voice faded into the distance as she shut the sliding door behind her. She missed her lord's second smile at the sight of his Rin and Kagome's kit. He was sure he had now fixed his ward's problem of having no one around to play with. Surely the kit and her would become fast friends.

__H &DR_ _

The room that Kagome stood in was gigantic. Shelves upon shelves were everywhere, stuffed throughout with books. Cushioned pillows were set off in one corner where there was also a chest. Towards the other end were tatami mats set in an auspicious manner. A long, low table sat in front of where she supposed Sesshomaru would sit. Those were the only bits of furniture in the room, but besides that, were cases upon cases that held strange items of which Kagome was sure she couldn't guess what half of them were.

"I must go to retrieve your kimono for the night, I will return shortly, mi'lady." Tsuki had bowed her head before she headed off and Kagome frowned as she looked around. She didn't know exactly where she was or why she was here, but if she was going to be left here alone, she wasn't going to stand around idle. She began towards some of the bookcases, but lingered her eyes upon the items within cases as she went.

One looked like a seal. On it was a strange symbol along with a crescent on the bottom that stretched upwards. Kagome eyed it before looking to the next thing. It seemed to be a tiara of sorts that held cut black onyx in little facets everywhere. Squinting her eyes at the object, she could barely see it ominously glow green, but she could see it. Even if barely. The next and last item in this specific display was an ornate silver hair brush. It also had black onyx stones inlaid into it's handle and the bristles were soft. She could even see a few strands of long silver hair in it and Kagome looked confused before she shook the thought and finally made it to a bookcase.

She gazed heavily at the spines of nameless books and crouched to look at the bottom shelf that was shaped more for wine storage and held scrolls. Kagome pulled one out and scrolled it open slightly. She began to read it-.

'In the beginning of time, stood only the god Chorenn. He could inherently control space and time, but found himself lonely.' It began and Kagome narrowed her eyes as she caught a word lower down-. Ro'Mida. She didn't skip to it though, she continued from where she was at.

'So he opened his palms and there appeared an orb that was half-filled with light and the other half was filled with darkness. However, the orb didn't provide him the comfort he had wanted so he let the orb go and let it fall through space and time, til finally, it reached the end and shattered. When the orb shattered, four more gods had been born. Azteron, Mochea, Cheradis, and Ven had been released from their nonexistence. It is known that they were the first four to be born, but not much is known of how the great mother was born. It is a secret of the gods, but it had been a gift from the four gods to their father, Chorenn. Thus the great goddess, Ro'Mida was somehow born and mated the god of space and time.' Kagome scrolled the scroll shut and looked at it.

There wasn't really a way to tell this one apart from the others. She wondered if she could borrow it. Already, her head was spinning, but-. If the father of time was this Chorenn god, and that inuyokai goddess wanted Kagome to help free him-. Ro'Mida was the female who was forced to marry that guy... Was Kagome on the wrong side? She figured she wouldn't know unless she kept reading, but as she went to look at the scroll again, the door slid open.

"You insolent human! How dare you touch your grimy fingers to Sesshomaru-sama's things!" The voice was far too familiar and for some reason made Kagome smirk. She turned around to see the small, green imp glaring at her form

before Sesshomaru stepped into the room and he suddenly pressed the imp down against the floor with a boot. The imp struggled for a moment before he laid there and eyed his lord.

"Sesshomaru-sama-!" He was about to say something about how Kagome was a stupid human wench, when his lord spoke up.

"You will never refer to my chosen alpha bitch as such again. You may refer to her as Kagome-sama or miko-sama and nothing else." Sesshomaru articulated before he pulled his foot away and continued forward towards Kagome. He heard the imp close the shoji-screened door before Jaken scampered over to the low table area to work on papers while his lord did as he needed. He didn't want to be in the way. He already angered his lord greatly enough today as it was.

"Sesshomaru-sama, I was just hoping I could see you while I was here." Kagome stated and he raised one brow slightly and she held up the scroll that she was holding.

"Could I borrow this? I promise to return it when I'm done, I just don't know how I'd differentiate it from all the others if I left it he-." She babbled on and he interrupted her.

"Of course miko-sama, be sure to return it where you found it once done." He stated and she smiled her thanks.

"I'm afraid miko-sama, that due to an incident earlier, the ceremony will be tonight. You must learn the ritual in the next two hours." Sesshomaru stated and Kagome blinked at him.

"Hakurai should be on his way, but he usually takes a moment. So we will begin with the dance." He said and she narrowed her eyes.

"Dance? No one said anything about a dance-." She stated and she watched the demon lord refrain a smirk.

"It is very simple, you just raise your arms." He said as he came forward and lifted one of her arms to where it needed to be and then the other.

"And you simply lower them, you will be holding these." He seemed to remember as he grabbed two stick things wrapped in cloth that he had stuck in the band of his sash.

"Unwind these." He told her and she did to reveal to decorative fans with long, flowing fabric coming off the end. There had to be six feet of cloth attached to them.

"Now raise your arms again." He told her and she frowned as she did. She was sure with less than two hours, she wouldn't be able to get anything right.

"Flick them open, really pronounce it with your wrists." He stated as he moved one of her arms higher to be more equal with the other. Kagome huffed a sigh as she did so and the fans flickered open with a snap.

"You must appear confident and stand tall." He said as he made her straighten her back and he pulled her chin up higher.

"Nose to the air, like a snob." He told her and she smiled at that.

"Now as you lower your arms, I want you to-." He gripped one of her hands loosely and moved it back in fourth in a quick, fluttering motion.

"Flutter the fans like that as you lower your arms." He stated and so Kagome did and as she watched the effect of the fabric ruffling beautifully around her, she felt excitement. She thought she would screw it up, but it was beautiful.

"Now walk forward with slow, gentle steps." Sesshomaru stated and she snapped the fans shut and brought her hands back up high, towards the high-rised ceiling of this room. She flickered them open again and took a step forward as she fluttered the fans. This time, it made the fabric trail behind her with the force of her going forward. She imagined it was a very pretty sight. It was then that she heard the door slide open.

Sesshomaru had looked up with Kagome, to see the fox hanyou she had chosen earlier that day. She was one of the only two hanyou to live in this castle and it was only because she was the daughter of his family's personal healer and alchemist. She carried bundles of silk with her and Sesshomaru watched Jaken get up and begin to leave. Kagome was just minding her own business when the fox hanyou had come over and began tugging Kagome's yukata off. Kagome had squeaked and backed away, pushing her arms out forward as she wore a red hot blush.

"What are you-!?" She began.

"You must get dressed for the ceremony, mi'lady." The fox said with her meek voice and Kagome gave a look of bewilderment.

"Sesshomaru-sama is right there!" Kagome had went so far as to point at the demon lord, yet the fox looked to the demon lord and shook her head with confusion.

"It is a human thing, although, this one is not known to be so conservative." Sesshomaru had stated it because he knew it would go over the fox's head and would make his Kagome blush. He hadn't watched her blush for most of the day and found he had to make up for lost time. Blush she did, she flushed heavily before glaring at both the fox hanyou and the inudaiyoukai.

"Sesshomaru-sama, I refuse to get dressed with you in here." Kagome crossed her arms and held her nose high in the air, giving that 'snobby' look as Sesshomaru had called it. She watched him refrain another smirk before he sent an obviously fake scowl.

"This is MY study, miko-sama." He stated and Kagome continued to glare at him.

"Then I shall wear what I'm wearing now. There is nothing wrong with it." Kagome said as she looked at the course material of her white yukata with red trim. She had another that was a different shade of white with green trim and she alternated everyday.

"Fine, miko-sama, this Sesshomaru shall concede to your wishes." His tone of voice made Tsuki send him a suspicious look, but he looked bored as ever which threw her off. Kagome tried to hide her blush as she turned around and faced away from him. She heard his boots thud against the wooden flooring before he slid open the door and she heard him close it behind him. Kagome began to pull off the sash to her yukata.

"I am deeply remorseful if I was out of place, mi'lady." Tsuki said, but Kagome shook her head.

"It's fine, but stop calling me lady, my name is Kagome." Kagome stated and watched the hanyou blush.

"Yes, mi-Kagome-sama." She saved and Kagome gave a half-hearted smile as she shrugged her yukata off and began to pull down her yoga pants. She watched as Tsuki was grabbing bindings for her chest, but Kagome waved her hands.

"No binding, I have a sports bra on, it's good enough." Kagome said and the fox demon eyed her curiously at that. Kagome pulled off her shirt to reveal her sports bra and the hanyou eyed it with curiosity.

"What type of binding is that?" She questioned and Kagome sent a more real smile.

"A better one." She stated.

"I can measure you up and get you a few when I visit home if you'd like." Kagome stated. Things with this girl were awkward at best. She had to open up more to get her to open up more.

__H &DR_ _

In her bedroom, sitting upon the floor with a chest of her most valuable possessions sat the pink-haired Chizuro. She sat in front of her mirror with her ankles tucked under her thighs and she was applying cosmetics she had gotten from the southern lands. It had been years since she'd been back at home and she had really filled out. No none had really seen her yet, so she couldn't wait to dazzle Sesshomaru-sama tonight.

She didn't really know what the event was being held for, but she was surely going. She couldn't wait to finally gaze upon her lord again. She had not laid eyes on him for years. She began to apply a shimmery blue powder to her eyes and along her cheek bones before she used her fingers to really blend it into her cheek bones. She smiled at her image as she began to slowly stand up and she looked herself up and down.

Her hair was done up elegantly in a large hair ornament that she had weaved strands through. Her kimono was many different layers of soft pink tones, the outer layer having depictions of sakura blossoms upon them. They said the sakura blossom was Sesshomaru-sama's favorite. She finally began out of her room and walked past her mother who sat in the living area. Her mother didn't so much as look at her as the younger girl continued on and Chizuro left her abode.

Her sandles clacked against the floor and she continued on til she finally came to the dining hall. People had gathered from the entirety of the city for this event and Chizuro wondered what could be so important. She found her way up stairs that led to a column, she wanted to keep a better vantage point of what was going on. Looking at the main table, made of metal and situated lowly to the ground, Sesshomaru-sama and his little brat had yet to make an entrance.

Chizuro waited a good twenty minutes, in which she was pushed and shoved around by the amount of demons who had shown up. Finally, a bell was rung and she grabbed a hold of the railing to make sure she kept her spot. She watched Sesshomaru enter from the middle door on the furthest back wall, near his table.

"This Sesshomaru has found a new alpha bitch who is strong and fierce, you may challenge her if you'd like, but all challenges will be taken in a week from now. My former alpha bitch wishes to concede to her, so this event has been held for that ceremony." He had stated before he began towards his seat, but chatter broke out. Someone spoke out louder than everyone else.

"Sesshomaru-sama, is it the priestess you had spoke of?" Someone yelled.

"Why replace a ningen with another ningen?" Someone else hollered. Sesshomaru felt a headache coming on, but remained tall and proud.

"This Sesshomaru measures all with power, ningen or not-." Sesshomaru began.

"But ningen are not as capable as demons!" Someone in the back yelled out. A lot of people let out sounds of agreement and Sesshomaru cast a stoic look upon the crowd.

"This miko is from a foreign land and is most certainly a different breed from your typical ningen. Of that I am sure." Sesshomaru's voice was drenched in ice at this point

He gave an annoyed look at all these stupid questions. Would they at least meet her? Give her a chance? They can dislike her all they want, he doesn't really care. She would defeat

her challengers, he was positive that she would. She just needed to hone her skills a little more. He was sure that once she entered real one on one combat with someone, she would learn a trick or two herself.

"Enough of your pathetic attempts to dissuade Sesshomaru-sama. This miko is none other than the shikon-miko herself!" Jaken finally let his voice out. Sure, he really disliked that stupid, ningen wench a lot, but he wouldn't let his lord be put down by these lesser fools. They were pathetic, floozy subjects who sat in the castle all day pursuing the arts and business when his lord was busy making sure that they had enough food and water, that the shipments of silk and ink the artists used got here. His lord was in charge of the defenses and, well, everything.

If his lord thought Kagome could somehow make managing his lands easier, then he wouldn't deny his lord. Plus, he was sure he could get away with demeaning her when it was just him and her, which would hopefully never happen. He just couldn't help it. Since the first day he met that ningen wench, they had it in for each other. She insulted him and he insulted her. How dare she kick him! Didn't the stupid girl realized the only one he allowed to kick him around was Sesshomaru-sama himself-? That girl had pulled tesseiga from it's resting place. He supposed that gave some merit. Plus, the sword even protected her from his lord's poison, but that was the sword.

People seemed to be silently staring at Jaken as he looked deep in thought and as if he was going to say more. He began to feel watched and looked out at all the demons.

"What are you all looking at? Don't you all have better things-!" Jaken began.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru let out and the imp looked at him.

"That's enough, get the preparations ready." He stated and Jaken nodded. As the imp ran up to the fire pit that rested in the very center of the room, he began to crank on a metal lever that pulled up two thick, bent pieces of metal that rose up to come together to decrease the light of the fire. If you closed it all the way, it would smother the fire out. However, Jaken was only looking to dim the light exposure within the room. As soon as the lights were dimmed down enough, the musicians in a corner started up.

First, a demoness with her long blue hair stuffed into two clothed buns, began to beat against a drum at a slow beat. A young demon boy next to her held a large, spherical piece of wood that held a netting with shells entwined to it, over the orb of wood. For every beat of the drum, he would shake his sphere twice, letting off a rattle sound since the sphere opened up in the bottom to be hollowed out. After a few beats, an older demon with a long silky beard began to pick the chords of his wooden stringed instrument and together it created a simple, lovely melody.

Jaken was fanning the smoke towards the stage to give it a smaugy look as the two doors, one at the far right of the furthest wall, and a door just opposite of it, at the left side, slid open in unison. From the right entrance, came the young girl who wore layers of white, black, and red kimono, the last being white with red fish designs. She began forward. In her hands, she held two decorative fans that red silk draped down from. The little girl wore no makeup upon her face as she began to flutter the silk of her fans as she took a step forward.

At the left entrance stood a girl that no had ever seen. She was much older than the little girl, but she was not yet what you would call a grown woman either. She radiated with youth and tranquility. Her hair was left down. Her eyes had a strange cat eye appearance to them. Her lips looked too good to be true, yet they were a subtle peachy tone. Her eyelashes were unbelievably long and thick for a human. Her nails were long and painted a red color with little crystals encrusted onto them. She wore bracelets that had attached metal claws to fit onto her pinky fingers. The girl wore layers of white kimono and on her outer kimono were large red flower designs that somehow sparkled and shimmered unlike anything she had ever seen.

The thing that caught Chizuro's jealous eye the most though-were the strange rubbery and shiny white and black shoes that adorned the girl's feet. There was no doubt this stupid ningen was beautiful, almost otherworldly, definitely foreign, but Chizuro wouldn't give up. She was ningen so she obviously wasn't that much of a threat. She tried to laugh off her worries as being silly as she stopped watching as the brat and new girl began to meet each other in the middle as they continued to flutter their fans in unison, to the music. Chizuro kept shaking it off. She needed to stop being so silly.

__H &DR_ _

It was definitely past midnight when Kagome stumbled into the room she had been in previously before the ceremony. The one with all the books and displays. Sesshomaru had entered close behind her, although his posture was upright and he showed no outward appearance of it, he had definitely drank more than he should have. Kagome giggled as she stepped further into the room.

"I knew the sparkles were a good idea." She blurted out as she spun around in the fancy silk draped around her. She had in fact done her own hair and makeup, she had glued on fake nails and glued on red glitter over the embroidered designs of her kimono. When Sesshomaru had told her he was planning to say she was foreign, she thought it best to differentiate her look from the other humans of this era, which was easy enough. She was fumbling with untying her sash when she heard Sesshomaru's voice.

"I thought you would not undress in front of Sesshomaru-sama-this Kagome?" Sesshomaru questioned and Kagome cracked into a laugh.

"Your freakin' blasted." She stated as she shook her head. He narrowed his eyes at her, as he had heard nothing wrong with what he had said. As he continued to stare at Kagome, who finally unknotted her sash, she finally answered him.

"If you really must know, this is way too many layers." Kagome responded and it took him a moment to process what she had said before he smiled. He took in her sight as he watched her pull off at least three layers of kimono, as she made sure to face away from him so he couldn't see the opening in the front. When she stood in her innermost layer, a pristinely white, silken and thin kimono, she tied the sash back around her to secure it before she turned around. The material clang to her figure, the white silk along with the fact that he knew she was a virgin was almost too much for him. She looked like some sort of virgin goddess and he longed to touch her. They had only kissed-twice. It was very intimate to him, but to her, it wasn't. To her, it was a part of courtship, or so it seemed.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Her voice held a questioning tone, but he found he only wanted to hear her say it again and again as he found himself zoning his sight in on her. He studied the structure of her face and the length of her neck. He memorized the width of her shoulders and of course, he could never forget her intoxicating scent, which he still had nothing to compare to. He hadn't realized how uncomfortable he was making her feel till he heard her nervous laughter.

"Did I do something wrong?" Kagome questioned and he almost chuckled.

"The sun rises and the moon sets-." He began, which made Kagome blink at him him.

"Without the moon, the sun wouldn't shine-." Then he scrunched up his face as he realized he had said it all wrong.

"The moon needs the sun to shine." He slowly stated and Kagome was gazing at him heavily, he could feel it. He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate. Where was his beast to help him when he needed him?

'You look perfect-.' Sesshomaru heard it in his head and jumped at it.

"Perfect. You look perfect, tonight." He let out and watched as Kagome blushed and looked down.

"You look-." Kagome smiled as she took a few steps forwards and she slowly reached out and stopped her hand when her fingers hovered only a mere inch from a stripe on his cheek. Kagome found his eyes with hers as she looked for confirmation. He held her gaze as he let his hand come out to cover hers and pressed it against his cheek as he leaned into her touch.

"Beautiful." She stated before hearing him chuckle.

"A man is not beautiful." He told her, but she shook her head.

"You have a way about you-an air around you. Everything you do is beautiful." She whispered it lowly as she looked down and he took his hand from atop hers to hook a clawed finger underneath her chin. He made her eyes meet his as he smirked down at her.

"Let us get more comfortable." He stated and watched as her face blew up with a blush. He loved that blush. He straightened himself as he turned and began towards the area with pillows and cushions and he sat himself comfily upon them. Kagome followed close behind before she got comfy too and they layed there in silence for a moment.

"This next week, I have to get serious with my training." Kagome stated and Sesshomaru gazed at her. She turned her worried eyes to the demon lord.

"I have to be better at combat, I—I feel like I'm pretending to be-." She closed her mouth and studied the intricate design of one of the pillows intensely.

"To be what, miko-sama?" He questioned and she looked back up into his golden-hued eyes.

"I'm going to die next week, aren't I?" She questioned with a shaky voice. He could finally scent the fear she had been trying hard to suppress.

"You won't die-." He began, but she went on.

"I probably won't even make it past the first challenge." Kagome let out and Sesshomaru shook his head. He was about to try to speak again, but she didn't let him.

"And then I'll be letting everyone down and-." Her voice choked as her eyes began to become foggy with forming tears.

Sesshomaru positioned himself a bit closer to the miko before he grabbed the back of her head midsentance and pressed his lips to hers. She was unaffected for a moment and he had begun to pull back when he felt one of her arms snake around his lower back as she pressed herself closer to him and found his lips with hers. There was a force to her kiss that held urgency and he pressed back just as hard as he cradled the back of her head. Then, she did something that surprised him.

She bit his lower lip, hard and he couldn't suppress his slight growl as he fisted her hair with his fingers. He heard the quiet mewl she pressed against his lips and he wanted more, but he didn't know what was more, but he needed it. He didn't know what pace to go with Kagome. He knew she still wasn't ready to go all the way, but how far was she willing to go? However, he was brought out of his pondering when he felt her fingers pressing on both sides of his cheeks, as if she were trying to force his mouth open and so he didn't resist. He parted his lips to immediately feel her tongue reach out to tempt his. The feeling was unlike anything-.

Her tongue was warm and hot and tasted fresh, like mint. She pursued his tongue with her own in a manner that halted all thoughts within the demon lord's mind. His heart was pounding and he drifted his claws through her hair to rest his hands on her chest, atop her bosom. She pulled away from the kiss, earning a tiny whimper from him as she blushed deeply. She was bold, but only to an extent. He trailed his hand down from her chest to her rib cage, he stopped at her stomach and traced small circles and swirls across it.

"It's late." Kagome stated and he nodded.

"That, it is." He replied and he watched as she began to pull away and he so badly wanted to pull her back, but he knew... She wasn't ready yet.

"Sesshomaru-sama." She said as she stood up fully and began towards the rest of her kimono, she would have to put it back on. He perked up his ears.

"Hn?" He replied with the sound and Kagome smiled as she undid her sash again and began sliding on her second layer.

"Thank you for tonight. When you said I only had two hours to prepare, I was terrified. It wasn't so bad." Kagome told him, as she now slid on her third layer.

"I had complete confidence in you the entirety of the time." He explained and she chuckled at his response. She pulled on the fourth, last, outer layer of her kimono and situated the collars to be layered correctly before she put the sash on and began towards the door. She slid it open.

"Good night." She said as she stepped out.

"Till tomorrow." She heard his voice one last time and she felt happiness flow through her body, making her feel giddy. She slid the door shut and began down the corridor before she stopped mid-step and made a turn around. She slid the door back open and eyed the demon lord.

"I'm lost already." She let out in a whiny voice and he eyed her before smirking. While she was gone he had gotten a cup of water and some dried plums to sober up. He popped the last four shriveled plums and gagged on the taste. It was the only thing he had in his study, a gift from some relative from a while ago. It was the only non-perishable food in here. He finally swallowed and drained his cup of water before he wiped the wetness from his lips and stood, walking towards Kagome. Kagome stepped away from the doorway as Sesshomaru stepped out and she began to follow him.

__Forever Changing_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: yet another really fun chapter to write. I think maybe the change of scenery helps? Maybe? I don't know, but I feel like were finally moving along. I can't believe this is already chapter sixteen. Also, there is this one song I listen to when I write Sesshomaru's parts a lot. I kinda have like a song or more than one for each character to get into the vibe, but anyways. This one song called 'Melt Into Me/Let Go' it's another Xena ost but it really helped inspire some of the plot and yeah. That's all I gotta say on that one. "Imagine how awesome-Together we'd be-. So feel what I'm feeling... Come melt into-." yeahhh. Don't own it, but awesome song. Also, the song I mentioned in the song note has been a BIIIGG inspiration to me. When I wrote the outline for this story, rather than going from scene to scene, I would listen to music and pace around. Such would give me these wonderful montages in my mind of the scenes that would take place. 'Promise' by Cocorosie gave me a rather large montage that spans from now til the end of the first part of this story and yes, were still on the first part. This story will be looong, or at least, I'm pretty sure it will be.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *DISCLAIMER:* I don't own Inuyasha and would never claim as such. The rights are held by Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ media.  
> SongNote: Deeply inspired by 'I've Been Waiting for a Girl Like You' by Foreigner. Cheesy, romantic, catchy, and 80's. Gotta love Foreigner.  
> Also inspired by 'That's all I All I've Gotta Say' which is a 'The Last Unicorn' ost I believe.   
> Japanese terms:  
> Daiyokai: great demon  
> Hanyou: Half demon  
> Houshi: Monk  
> Inu: Dog  
> Miko: Priestess  
> Ningen: Human  
> Onna: Girl  
> Ookami: Wolf  
> Taijiya: Slayer  
> Yokai: Demon(I use this term to describe demonic auras and if I use it otherwise, it is when I use the term 'lesser yokai' which are the bull-crap weak demons Naraku always uses.)

  
  
It was late when Inuyasha had finally found the southern palace. It had taken him half an hour to get in, A.K.A, he threw a big, dramatic fit. They had detained him and settled to see what lord Hirigana wanted to do with the insanity-stricken hanyou. Inuyasha hadn't been paying much attention to his surroundings. Even though he had dreamed of coming here as a pup, it was seemingly the last thing on his mind.   
  
He had been in pain, he had wanted to crumble. He couldn't just let those humans go through it too. Even if he couldn't save them, he could still help them. Even though he would never say any of that aloud, it didn't mean that he didn't feel it deep within.  
  
"What is all this commotion about!?" A loud, baritone, yet raspy voice echoed out when Inuyasha was guided in. The guard's boots all beat against the hardwood floor as they worked hard to hold onto Inuyasha, who only struggled more and tried to twist out of their grasp. Inuyasha had been the only one not to cast a glance at the turtle lord, rather he carried on.  
  
"You don't understand, listen to me ya pea-brain!" Inuyasha was saying when he realized that it had grown eerily silent. He cast his own, one-eyed gaze where everyone else was, to see the old, wrinkled turtle demon who had grabbed an intricate looking staff to help steady himself on his two stiff legs. He was looking straight at the hanyou with narrowing eyes when they widened and a smile came onto his face.  
"Inuyasha? Inutaisho's boy?" The turtle lord questioned as Inuyasha finally took in the royal court of the southern palace.   
  
The floors were a dark, reddish wood that were shined to a mirroring brilliance, the walls were done in a pale blue wallpaper with the shoji screen's creating complicated lattice work. In the far center of the room, sat tatami mats for royal officials, and two mats were placed on high-risen platforms for the turtle lord and his late mate. Inuyasha slowly nodded as the turtle demon took quick steps towards the hanyou.   
  
Although old and shriveled, once he got going, well, he was still a lord for a reason.   
"I never thought I'd get to meet you, and you seem well. I had heard you were stricken with the disease." The lord rasped on til he stood face to face with the hanyou, rather, Inuyasha towered over the old turtle by at least a foot. Inuyasha frowned before he gazed at the one gaurd still holding his forearm. He snatched it away before he sent a glare at the demon.  
  
"Now, now, you are a welcomed guest-." Hirigana stated to Inuyasha before he turned to the guards.  
"So back to your posts." Hirigana added as he eyed the demons who stood around them. The three guards sent unsure looks at the hanyou before bowing to their lord and starting off, leaving only Inuyasha and Hirigana.  
  
"Now tell me, did you not contract the disease?" The turtle lord began.  
"I-uh, I did." Inuyasha stated. Everything felt strange, like this wasn't really happening. Plus, even if he'd cracked insults at his brother a million times, Hirigana was a daiyokai of legends. He looked exactly as his mother had described, and sounded like it too. It was as if Inuyasha had walked straight into one of his mother's stories, but he supposed that since they were true stories, it meant that he was carrying on with life.  
  
"How did you get rid of it, or suppress it?" The demon lord's eyes were suddenly watering and his voice held a depth of emotion. Inuyasha looked dumbfounded.  
"We cannot get rid of it, no matter what we try-." He stated as looked deeply distressed.  
  
"The divine... Chose to save me, I don't know why." Inuyasha finally said after a moment. A look of deep disappointment overcame the turtle lord's face as he brought his hand up to his forehead. He looked grief-stricken. That was terribly different from any story his mother had told him.  
  
"I'm sorr-." Inuyasha didn't know what to say, but he felt bad.  
"No, no, it is a blessing. It means that the gods still need you, perhaps you are to help us, or your destiny is still pulling you forward. Fifty years pinned to a tree and now you help the Shikon miko, I have no doubt that your time here is not over." Hirigana stated as he began to calm down, but Inuyasha shook his head.  
  
"How do you know me?" Inuyasha questioned finally and the turtle demon laughed.  
"Oh, your mother and father met here. I could never forget Izayoi, a tough one that girl was. She fought til the very end." Hirigana stated and Inuyasha cocked his head to the side.  
  
"She fought?" Inuyasha questioned and the turtle demon frowned.  
"Perhaps I will tell you what your parents probably didn't want you to know, some other time." The turtle demon said and Inuyasha nodded slightly before realization hit his face.  
"I was told you could lessen the painful experience of the disease here?" Inuyasha questioned and the turtle demon sent him a questioning look.  
  
"Yes-." He stated.  
"There is a human village, not far from here... the disease is spreading and I just... I can't let their loved ones let them die alone, and the ones who stay, then they will die too." Inuyasha said and watched as the turtle lord seemed to be suppressing some horrible memory.  
"Of course, I will send some of our healers back with you, we have sent out many medics, but the disease spreads so rapidly, it is hard to catch it before it overcomes entire populations." Hirigana admitted and Inuyasha could just tell that the turtle lord needed comfort.   
  
He didn't know what possessed him, but he took a step forward and gave the old lord a reassuring hug. He'd been feeling so stupidly emotional since he split with Kagome and then Kikyo somewhat betrayed his trust... He just expected her to keep her promise to Sango. She said she'd be her midwife, but if she was dead, she was nothing.   
  
He couldn't let Sango be alone, he had to get her back to Miroku and Kagome. He would miss her, but she needed them. She really needed them. She needed Kagome's comfort and she needed to make up with Miroku. He knew that if Miroku escaped his fate and they somehow defeated Naraku, then the monk would take good care of Sango, and his child.   
  
Then he and Kikyo could travel, but how long would it be till she excused herself to go help the 'sick'? He wasn't stupid. It seemed Sango kept Kikyo busy, but she always stared at him with those remorseful eyes. She always looked guilty and tried to distance herself somewhat. He felt his heart clutch.   
  
She would die with him--but he couldn't help it... He knew that Kikyo had believed something had been going on between Kagome and himself. Had Kikyo with her newfound bitterness--gotten revenge? Was there someone else?   
  
He hated this, it was like the day before the new moon, all the time. He felt like he could finally understand Kagome a little bit better. Being emotionally unstable sucked. He tried to think of something similar to what Kagome would say to his situation and he told it to the turtle lord he held in an awkward, stiff hug.  
  
"Things will get better." Inuyasha stated before he pulled away to see the old lord staring at him with wide eyes. Inuyasha realized how weird that probably seemed and he grew irritable about it. He sent a slight glare.  
"Keh, don't take it so serious. You just seem sad, old man." Inuyasha put out agitatedly. He was just trying to comfort the stupid old demon. Hirigana shook his head.  
  
"You really do remind me of them so much." Hirigana stated with a smile and Inuyasha sent a colder glare.  
"Who?" He questioned with attitude.  
"Your mother and father." The old turtle lord was quick to let out and Inuyasha stared at him for a moment before growing impatient.  
  
"Keh, I gotta go soon. My woman and my pregnant friend are alone at that village." Inuyasha muttered and the old turtle lord nodded. He had heard that Inuyasha had been traveling with a priestess and a slayer in a report given to him.  
"Very well, let me take you to get the healers." The old turtle suggested before Inuyasha waited for him to take the lead, and they were off.  
  
_H &DR_  
  
Kagome had traveled all over feudal Japan, so when she woke up, confused about where she was, it came as a deep shock. She had opened her eyes feeling comfortable in the plush bed roll she was laying upon, a sheet and furs were piled warmly atop her. However, when she had taken a glance around, realizing she was alone, she had felt fear run rampant through her body.   
  
Where was Miroku and Sango, Shippo and Inuyasha? She didn't see her yellow bag anywhere near her and she was close to a full-blown panic when she heard a door slide open in the next room. Her eyes found the plain shoji screen that was actually a door as she heard the thud of boots against the hardwood floor. She was panicking even more and she felt dread overcome her as the door began to slide open. Her heart was pounding and then realization hit.   
  
When Sesshomaru had opened her door and cast narrowing eyes from one side of the room to the other, she felt stupid. His eyes landed on her with confusion.  
"Did someone try to harm you, miko-sama?" He questioned seriously and she began to shake her head.  
"Ummm, no, why do you ask?" Kagome questioned and Sesshomaru looked somewhat confused.  
  
"I felt that you were terrified-." He began and Kagome's eyes widened as if her eyeballs could be balloons and would pop at any moment. She had forgotten that he could sense when she was in distress now. She tried to smile sheepishly, although she was flushing something ferocious.  
  
"I'm sorry, I woke up and forgot where I was." Kagome explained and watched as his expression seemed to be one of 'thank the gods'.  
"Sorry, again." Kagome stated but he shook his head

as he fully entered the room and slid the door closed.  
  
"Your up quite early, miko-sama." He stated as he went to the more intricate shoji-screened door and slid them apart. It revealed a small garden with a high stone wall. There was a step down between the foundation. Barely any light filtered into the room as the moon was no longer in the sky, but the sun still had yet to take it's place.   
  
"Yeah, well your up early too, then." Kagome stated back as she began to get up and she watched Sesshomaru go over towards a lowered stand with garments folded nicely on top of it. He picked up the bulkiest garment, a robe made of white fur, but it wasn't nearly as soft and fluffy as mokomoko.   
  
He held it out to Kagome just as she shivered and she took a few steps towards him and took the offered garment. She shrugged it on and pulled her hair out from inside of it, before she smiled at the demon lord.  
"Thanks." She stated. He give her a small smirk that reached his eyes as he turned back towards the entry to the outside.   
  
He began outside towards a tree that of which the leaves were long gone and he stared down at the dead grass. As Kagome fought off shivers from the cold wind, she took a few steps after him. As she stared at his perfect silvery-white hair whipping around with the wind, she blushed at the night's events. He had of course walked her to her room and even went so far as bringing her to this very room. She blushed harder as she remembered.—  
  
It had been dark with no candles lit as Kagome stumbled around. Twice now, Sesshomaru had steadied her, but she continued tripping over anything that could be tripped on.  
"Miko, why are you being so clumsy?" It had been asked lightheartedly, but Kagome sent a glare at him.  
  
"I can't see anything-." She stated and he frowned as he zoned in on her flailing eyes. He could see that she was glancing all around her. At times, he forgot how different they really were. She definitely wasn't a human, but she seemed to work like one. She couldn't see in the dark, although light or not, it didn't affect him. He had grabbed her wrist and began guiding her around every obstacle set up in her way.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama, could you do me a big favor?" Kagome had finally asked when he slid her bedroom door open. He blinked at her before remembering yet again, that it was too dark for her to even see his expression. It seemed to not matter anyways.  
"In the main room I put my yellow bag down, in the front pocket is a little bag--." Kagome stated and watched his figure leave.   
  
Although it was dark, she could make out the outlines of shapes. It didn't take him long to come back and Kagome unzipped the little makeup-bag. Although the bag was for makeup, the only cosmetic kept in it were two tubes of chap-stick. Other than that, there was a box of matches, five lighters, three pens, one pencil, a bunch of hair ties and bobby pins, and not to mention some dental floss in case she ate something seedy.   
  
Kagome pulled a lighter out and went towards a lantern on the floor. She picked up the ceramic sculpture and lit the candle that was underneath. Then she placed the sculpture back over it. It had holes that the light poured out of it, forming beams of light that gave off a soft glow in her room.   
  
Kagome had turned to look at Sesshomaru as she shoved the lighter back into her bag to see him standing there, staring at her. She thought of their kiss—their heavy kiss in his study not too long ago and she took an unsure step towards him. She had tried to give herself to him, yet he only confused her.   
  
He said that she was his, but did he really mean it? Did he really want her or-? She didn't have to say any words as she closed there distance again. His lips were addictive, she didn't want it to end. She never wanted it to end. She wanted him to hold her in his embrace and never let go. However, it was rare that such things actually happened.   
  
She had pressed her parted lips against his as she stood up on her tippy-toes as he bent his torso to be more in line with her. His hand found her hair and she gripped at the silk covering his back. She closed her eyes and lost herself. She surrendered to this moment and this moment alone and wished that the night would never end. She wished--.   
  
Sesshomaru was the first to pull away from the shared gesture and he drifted his hand from her scalp to her cheek and he stared intensely into her brown eyes. Kagome lost herself in those eyes, those otherworldly golden eyes that there was nothing human about. He had pet her cheek a few times with his thumb, her hair now a mess from his administrations, before he drifted it lower to wrap it around the front of her neck.   
  
He had squeezed at her neck just the tiniest bit before he slammed his lips against hers again. Kagome had let her hands smooth out the fine silk upon his back before finally he pulled away again and Kagome looked back into his eyes.  
  
"I had a lot of fun tonight." She had whispered it lowly as he met her gaze.  
"As did I." He stated as he put his hand atop her head and drifted his claws through her onyx locks. Since her hair was all messed up, a few strands caught against his fingers and he was delicate to make sure he didn't yank on her hair.  
  
"Thank you for bringing me here, I wouldn't have found it. I would have wandered around till the early morning." Kagome told him with a small laugh, but he shook his head.  
"Nonsense, a gaurd would have stopped you." He told her and she smiled brightly at him.  
  
"Your probably right." She answered as she pulled away and sat down where the flooring was elevated for her bed to be placed.  
"So, what's going to happen tomorrow?" She finally questioned as she looked at his standing form. He took a few steps to reach the spot next to her before he lowered himself as well.  
  
"You are afraid of combat, so other than training on the other ceremonies, you will train combat-wise until after the challenges." He told her and watched her face twist with uncertainty.  
"Well, will I at least get to have dinner with Miroku and Shippo tomorrow?" She questioned and watched him nod.  
  
"Tomorrow night, after you eat, I thought I would give you and your companions a tour of the western wing." He stated and Kagome narrowed her eyes at him. He gave her a blank look.  
"Or did you have something else planned?" He questioned. She shook her head.  
  
"I'm just surprised you would give us a tour, instead of a servant." She said and he gave her a tiny smile as he grabbed a strand of her hair and examined it as he fingered it delicately.  
"You are my pack now, so this Sesshomaru will take the liberty of leading it." He told her, which only confused her more.  
"It is my position to be sure you are all settled and happy." He told her.  
"And well." He added and she gave him a warm smile as she took hold of his hand to slide it around her shoulders, and she scooted closer to him.   
  
She rested her head against the crook of his forearm and torso and he lowered his head to better take in her intoxicating scent.  
"I can't wait then." She whispered it softly.  
"Nor I." He answered as he finally used mokomoko to suddenly sweep her off her feet. Kagome had shrieked, but he had her cradled with his lengthy appendage and his singular arm as he stood up with the motion and turned around towards her futon placed lowly on the ground.   
  
Kagome was giggling at his antics as he pushed back her blankets with a foot and he gently set her down. She stared at him with confused eyes, but he crouched and pulled her silk sheet and two layers of fur over her, to keep her bundled warm.  
"The day will be long tomorrow." The demon lord stated.  
  
"So rest easy." He added as he fixed out of place strands of her hair, but it didn't matter because he had already messed up her hair into a tangled mess with his earlier advances. He was getting ready to stand up, when Kagome grabbed at his wrist and he looked back to her.  
"Sesshomaru, you had asked me before about kissing, do demons not usually-." She began.   
  
She had pondered it for a long time now. However, her questioned only revealed something she had never before seen. Sesshomaru's cheeks were tinged with a pinkish color and Kagome stared at him with shock. She stared at him the way you would stare at oncoming traffic, coming right at you as you cross the road, and you know you can't get away in time.  
  
"Only mated demons partake in the act." He told her and now it was her turn to blush. She hadn't known and she wondered exactly what that meant for him. Either way, her face burnt heavily with a rosy color, which the demon lord so adored.  
  
"Then what do demons do?" She really was confused. There must be a way in which demons express their care for each other, intimately.  
"It is different for every type of demon, but canine demons, such as myself-." He began and she gazed into his eyes intently.  
  
"Often lick each other, as the equivalent of the reason humans kiss." He explained and watched her blush further.   
"Oh." She whispered. She lowered her gaze as she tried to gain her courage, but she couldn't bring herself to just lick him. He watched her blush become heavier and heavier, and could seem to tell what she was thinking.   
  
He had lowered his lips to hers before he pressed them against her, softly before he pulled away and she continued to blush heavily.  
"I do not mind your way." He told her and she gave a small smile. She brought her arms up to wrap around his neck, although it was awkward because she was laying down and he was crouched to the side of her. He lowered himself to his knees as he dipped back down with the tug of her arms and he pressed his lips against hers again.   
  
He felt Kagome's mouth open and her tongue licked along his lower lip. He smirked at her strange antics and gave into her desires. He parted his lips, but met her tongue with his own this time. She still tasted like mint and he was determined to feel the texture of her mouth this time.   
  
He had never had his tongue in someone else's mouth, it was strange and warm, moist and soft. He had never heard of or seen such an act within a kiss, but he enjoyed it immensely. He knew what to do with his tongue more than his lips, so he prodded against her tongue with his own and listened to her let out a soft mewl against his lips.   
  
He was really enjoying himself, beginning to to take the lead, when she changed his tune. He had been exploring her glorious mouth when he felt her begin to suck against his tongue and the feeling made him freeze up. It was so seductive, so unlike anything he had ever felt. He felt like he would collapse with a body made of mush, but instead he whimpered against her lips, which only made her suck more greedily.   
  
He wanted to fist at her ebony locks of hair, but feared he would fall over without the support of his arm. Rather, he lost himself to her as he halted any thoughts and simply took this moment to memory. He would never forget this moment. He had been intimate with others before and never had he kissed them. No, as that was not normal, yet, Kagome and him had yet to do many things and she brought him so much pleasure, simply with her tempting kiss.   
  
Although it had felt like eternity, it ended much too quickly. She had lessened the strength of her suck and eventually stopped and pulled away. She had pressed one last soft kiss against his lips and rubbed her nose against his. He wanted to die right now. Not because he was sad, but because if he were do die right now, life would end with him being perfectly content with everything.   
  
"I'll see you in the morning?" She finally questioned, her words tickling his lips with her breath. He slowly swallowed as he nodded and he began to pull away. He felt breathless, she made him feel breathless.  
  
"Till then-." Kagome had smiled at him as she took a long strand of his silver hair into her fingers and she gently rubbed against it, enjoying the silky feel. He gave a smile with the whole of his face as he worked on getting off of his knees, standing up fully, taking his strand of hair with him.   
  
Kagome pouted for a few seconds before she beamed at the demon lord from where she lay.  
"Till then." He answered back as he started out of her room, but he stopped to crouch down and pick up the ceramic sculpture before he blew the candle out. He placed the lantern's 'body' back down before he got up and finally left. He made sure to slide her door closed behind him.—  
  
Kagome had stepped beside the demon lord and cast her gaze where he was looking.  
"Is something wrong?" Kagome finally asked when she couldn't find what he was looking at and she looked at his expression. He looked melancholy and his nostrils flared as he inhaled the cold air.   
  
Kagome frowned when he still didn't answer and she brought her hand up to place on his forearm.  
"Sesshomaru-sama?" She questioned and he slowly gazed into her eyes. There was something there, she couldn't tell what it was. She caught his hand fidgeting to realize she could see small droplets of blood dripping down his fingers.  
  
"What happened to your-." She began as she dropped her hand on his shoulder to grasp his wrist with both of her hands. She looked at his palm to see what looked like claw mark's, bleeding. She looking even more confused as she looked back to his face. He didn't withhold his sigh as he snatched his hand away. It was a strange to hear a sigh coming from his lips. Kagome was sure she had never once heard him make such a noise.  
  
"We need to speak." He finally said as he turned back towards the entrance and walked inside. Kagome frowned as she stared at his back blankly. She slowly followed him as she felt her heart thundering against her chest. She knew that things wouldn't turn out well. She could have taken a pick of the many who warned her against the demon lord, but she had never listened.   
  
Already, she felt her eyes watering and that horribly croaky feeling was rising up into her throat. When she finally walked back to the door, she stepped inside, and closed it behind her. She took a few steps forward, closer to the demon lord when he snapped around and she abruptly stopped. She tripped up on her own feet and stumbled forward, but due to her fear of rejection by the demon lord, she took the cold, hard floor instead of landing against him.   
  
Sesshomaru had eyed her for a moment before he crouched down to her level. The smell of salt was in the air, telling him that she had un-shed tears. Her lips were quivering.  
"Why are you crying?" He questioned when she still said nothing. She shook her head.  
  
"You regret everything, don't you?" Her voice sounded eerie and he narrowed his eyes at her.  
"You finally found your sanity and realized how stupid and pathetic I am-." She had went on and his eyes glanced around with anxiety. This was not how it went in his head. In his head, it had ended with her being happy, and smiling. Instead she was sobbing, her bottom against the floor and he hadn't even told her yet.  
  
"Stop being so foolish." He finally stated which did shut her up. However, it only made things worse. She looked heart-broken. How did things always go so wrong with her?  
"This Sesshomaru is nervous." He finally told her and she gave him a sad, confused look.  
  
"This Sesshomaru is nervous for what he wants to tell you." Sesshomaru let out and she was gazing at him. He tried to catch his breath and keep his composure before he finally found that hidden strength within him. There was no way she would deny him, but there was a small chance she would. He didn't think he could take rejection from her, he would surely crumble if she did.  
  
"I'm in love with you." It had been whispered and at first Kagome just sat there, frozen, staring at him. Her eyes had widened and she gazed all around her as if to make sure that it was her he was speaking to.  
  
"What?" She questioned. Surely, she didn't hear him right. Sure, they had fun and they had kissed, but love to Kagome was a pretty big deal... Her first love had hurt her greatly. Telling someone of your feelings, directly, made things more serious. She wasn't ready for this serious step, at least, that's how she felt.  
  
"I love you, Kagome." He repeated, but she shook her head.  
"No, you can't-!" She had started when a knock was heard. Sesshomaru had been about to say something when they both looked to the door. Kagome closed her eyes with thankfulness as she reopened them and went to slide the door open.  
  
"Mi-la--Kagome-sama, it is time to start the day." Tsuki had come to wake her up and get her going on her schedule for the day. Kagome turned to Sesshomaru.  
"Sesshomaru-sama-," she began with a nod of acknowledgment.  
"I must take my leave. I have much to do." She told him as she followed Tsuki out to a different room where her clothing had been put.   
  
Kagome was surprised at the sudden expanse of garments. There were different layers of silken kimono, new intricately designed yukata, some more of the rough yukata with slits on the sides, as well as a few pair of hakama and a couple haori. They were all colored in variations of white, black, and red. Kagome stared at all the clothes with amazement. She doubted she'd have enough time to wear all of these garments.   
  
"Servant, you will leave, we were in the middle-." Sesshomaru had followed them and Kagome turned on her heel to glare at him, but her gaze softened. He looked as if he would break.  
"I'm so terrible sorry, mi'lord." Tsuki had began, but Kagome held her hand up.  
"We'll talk after dinner, I really do have to train." She explained, but her look gave something more.   
  
In her eyes, Sesshomaru could see the regret she held on pausing this conversation, but he knew as well as her, how afraid she was. She was sure that she would be defeated on the first challenge, even if he held more confidence in her than that.  
"Till then, miko-sama." He stated as she nodded.  
  
"Till then." She answered and he regained his stoic posture completely before he turned to leave. Kagome watched as he disappeared behind the door leading out of her house-like—apartment? Is that what she called it? That's what she would call it.  
  
"I'm sorry for interrupting your private matters, Kagome-sama." Tsuki began, but Kagome shook her head.  
"Forget about it, now, hand me those leggings-." Kagome stated and the fox hanyou did. Kagome began to pull off the furry robe she was wearing and then she began to untie the sash.   
  
"What kimono would you like to wear?" Tsuki was asking as Kagome grabbed one of her sports bras before she shed off her sleeping yukata and she began to pull the blasted thing over her head. Then she began pulling her leggings on. They gave her good movement, but they were thin and it was cold. She grabbed a pair of black sweat pants that said 'whiteout' in English, going up one side. She pulled them up, over her leggings and situated the tie-up band before she looked to Tsuki with a thoughtful look.  
  
"Give me a haori." Kagome said as she grabbed a thick, knitted long-sleeve shirt from her time and she pulled it on before taking the haori Tsuki now offered. Kagome scrutinized the silky white haori before she handed it back.  
  
"Is there anything made of rougher material? Kagome questioned and the fox hanyou nodded. She took the silk haori and put it back before she handed Kagome a haori made from the same type of fabric that her rough yukata were made of. Kagome shrugged the rough black haori on, that was decorated with red flowers along the back. Tsuki grabbed a matching sash for the flower designs and handed it to Kagome. Kagome began to get it situated before she looked to the hanyou.  
  
"Could you help me, I can never tie these stupid things right." Kagome explained and Tsuki nodded as she came forward and began to tie it.  
"So, what

do you do for fun around here?" Kagome questioned as she tried to stop thinking about what had just happened. The fox thought for a moment.  
  
"Well, you could go to one of the many gardens, or out to the city. The castle here is known for it's legendary multitudes of libraries, though often overlooked-." The fox went on, but Kagome shook her head.  
"No, you, what do YOU do for fun?" Kagome put emphasis on the you and Tsuki flushed from head to toe.  
  
"Well, mi'la—Kagome-sama, I enjoy going to the artist's hall and listening to the music or picking herbs outside the city for my mother. I also like to draw—but it isn't very good." Tsuki had spoken slowly, yet again, as if she were scared to stutter. Kagome smiled at the fox.  
  
"Maybe you could show me the artists hall and some of the herbs you pick. I might be a miko, but I actually don't know much, so it would be helpful to learn." Kagome smiled and the fox nodded with her own small smile.  
"It would be a pleasure to help you, Kagome-sama." She said, but Kagome shook her head.  
  
"Listen, Tsuki, when it's just me and you, or even if Shippo and Miroku are around, just call me Kagome." Kagome told her, but the fox hanyou looked distressed at that.  
"But, I must call you by title." She explained, but Kagome shook her head.  
  
"Listen Tsuki, I'm just a human girl, there's not really anything special about me. I'm no lady." Kagome explained, but the fox shook her head.  
"But you are now." The fox stated. Kagome sighed. This was hopeless.  
"But I will call you what you want when you want, but I might forget." Tsuki explained. Kagome smiled with a nod.  
  
"Thank you." Kagome responded as she left the closet to go back to her room. She found her makeup kit under her blankets and she opened up. She grabbed some chap stick and put some on before she put that back. The worst thing was chapped lips in the winter. She didn't want her lips to dry out and crack and be painful. How would she kiss Sesshomaru then? She wouldn't be able too, so she was simply stopping the problem before it happened.   
  
Then she grabbed a hair tie and set the bag down. She had been pulling her hair back in not a high, but not a low pony tail either when Tsuki entered behind her.  
"Kagome-sa—your shoes." She stated and Kagome nodded.  
"Yup, got it." Kagome said as she went back to the closet and put on socks and a pair of sneakers. She went back to Tsuki.  
  
"Say, you think we could get some breakfast?" Kagome questioned and watched the shy smile that spread across the fox hanyou's lips. She nodded.  
"Yes of course, once your ready." Tsuki told her.   
  
"Alright, let's go." Kagome stated and the fox gave her wide-eyes.  
"Kagome-sama, your wearing close to nothing!" She stated as she headed towards the closet. She came out with a bulky robe of sorts. It was similar to her fur robe except that it was black in color and not nearly as heavy as the white one.  
  
"I understand your training in combat, but it is cold and you cannot wander through the halls practically naked." Tsuki stated as she slid the robe onto Kagome from behind. Kagome let out a sigh.  
"I'm already wearing three layers of clothing." Kagome let out and the fox hanyou frowned.  
  
"I'm sorry. I know you are not from Japan, but here, we are very conservative with our bodies." Tsuki explained and Kagome wanted to laugh. Tsuki probably heard she was foreign, but really she wasn't. She kind of wasn't at least. Future Japan, was still Japan.   
  
Once Kagome was finally in the thick, coat-like robe, Tsuki seemed to deem her appropriate as Kagome started for the door. The fox hanyou hurried in front of the dark-haired girl as she slid open the door and once Kagome had past, she slid it shut and ran ahead yet again, in front of Kagome. Tsuki began to lead and Kagome quickly followed.   
  
Kagome was surprised at the room she was taken too. She didn't know what she was expecting. Perhaps a mess hall with hundreds of tables, or a large room with a banquet table. She thought she might even be guided back to the great dining hall that the ceremony had taken place at last night. Instead Kagome was brought to a medium sized room that had a door connected to the kitchens.   
  
The room was small with wallpaper the color of almost white-blue. There was a focal point fixed on one of the walls that contained no doors. The light blue had a mural of velvety-gray clouds with the setting sun casting out hues of orange. Kagome realized there was no lattice work in here, but there was still heightened molding on both the upper and lower parts of the walls.   
  
Two low-set tables were pushed together, looking to only seat around six, maybe eight if you pulled the tables away from each other. Richly made tatami mats were stacked to create comfortable seating around the tables. Kagome looked around, at the artwork that was hung up on the walls.   
  
Ornamental fans were placed in sets of two between paintings that were long, being more vertical. One depicted a sort of water demon hunting fish. The other depicted hundreds of ant demons working a farm. Kagome was still looking all around as Tsuki looked to her.  
  
"I'll be right back." She stated before she slid open the door to the kitchens and she closed it delicately behind her. Kagome continued standing as she looked around and she eyed the seats. Tsuki always did this to her. At least, so far, she did.   
  
She would just leave Kagome alone in a room, making Kagome feel awkward. She knew it probably sounded silly, but would it be okay if she sat? She looked from side to side and shrugged her shoulders, even though she was alone. She took a few steps forward and finally began to go to her knees so she could sit comfortably on a tatami mat.   
  
However, she startled at the sound of the door sliding open and she stood right back up. She looked to see a young-looking eagle demon and someone very familiar stepped in after him.  
"Miroku." Kagome spoke his name and he smirked at her.  
"I'll be back." The eagle demon said as he began into the kitchen. However the eagle demon suddenly stopped and turned around. However, Miroku held up his hand and barely held in a chuckle.  
  
"Go Hanako-san, I've closed many a door in my time." The monk said in a light-toned voice and the eagle demon smiled and bowed his head.  
"Thank you, Miroku-sama!" He let out with enthusiasm as he went into the kitchens, making sure to slide that door shut.   
  
Miroku was shaking his head with a laugh as he closed the door to the hall.  
"You seem better." Kagome finally stated, catching a look from the monk.  
"Ah, yes, I feel better. I came to a conclusion." He told her and Kagome began to seat herself again. Miroku took a seat across from her, in a cross-legged position.  
  
"And what's your conclusion?" She questioned and she watched a small frown form on his face.  
"I've realized how unfair I've been to you." Miroku stated and Kagome narrowed her eyes.  
"I've been horrible and un-supportive. There's no room for that in your life." Miroku told her and watched as her eyes began to water.  
  
"Your—your leaving after all?" Kagome questioned, but Miroku grabbed her hands and gave them reassuring squeeze.  
"No, Kagome-sama, I'm saying that I'm here for you. I'm in this one hundred percent-." He looked around before leaning in to whisper.  
"For you to catch yourself a yokai." He said and Kagome flushed as she pulled her hands away.   
  
"Unless you already did." The monk added, but it only added to her blush as she shook her head no, over and over again.  
"The night before we left, you and Sesshomaru disappeared, then Sesshomaru came back really late, but not you." Miroku stated with a matter of fact tone, to which Kagome had sent him a blaring glare.  
  
"We went to my time, I brought him to the movies." Kagome said and Miroku scowled.  
"The lucky dog. What I would give-!" Miroku began and Kagome giggled.  
"What, my portable DVD player isn't good enough?" Kagome joked and Miroku smiled at her.  
  
"Of course it isn't." He said before they both burst out with small laughs. Miroku had calmed down before Kagome did, and he took on a serious face.  
"Kagome, I've decided that I have to tell Sango... About what happened. What really happened." Miroku said and Kagome nodded with a smile.  
  
"I think that would be a start." Kagome said and Miroku smiled at her.  
"Can I practice on you?" Miroku questioned and Kagome giggled as she nodded.  
"Mhmm, but first, don't say anything about her breasts or her behind." Kagome stated and now Miroku glared at her.   
  
"I know this is serious." Miroku let out and Kagome smirked.  
"I know, but I also know those are serious things to you." Kagome said and Miroku shook his head as he reached inside of his robe. He pulled out a piece of rolled up parchment and he began to unroll it.  
  
"Alright, here goes-." He began and Kagome gawked at the long piece of parchment.   
"Lady Sango, since the day I met you, I had begun to change. Everyday that you were in my life, I felt that fire, that warmth that comes with being alive. Being without you these past weeks… Have been the coldest nights of my life." He stopped and looked at Kagome.  
  
"Hows that—so far?" He questioned and Kagome had big, googly looking eyes.  
"It's so romantic!" Kagome stated and Miroku smiled before looking back to his parchment.  
"On the night of which broke our bond, you did not let me properly explain-." Miroku continued, but now Kagome stopped him.  
  
"You can't read prose to her about this—it's too sensitive. You should talk from your heart." Kagome told him and he sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck.  
"Alright, alright—that night when things happened... I—I..." He said.  
  
"I'm in love with you-!" Miroku had blurted just as the door to the hallway slid open. Sesshomaru stood there with narrowed eyes and Kagome shook her head as she stared at the monk.  
"Okay, that is definitely what you don't want to say. I think you should say something like-that

night, things didn't happen the way you think they did, really, it's your fault for being so beautiful and perfect-. Everyday without you has been as cold as the winter and I only want the summer back." Kagome tried to work in his original prose.  
  
"Also, just insult her with a compliment, it's really confusing and will keep her guessing, which will make her listen." Kagome added and Miroku was nodding his head as he repeated her words in his head.  
"You gotta calligraphy brush?" He asked as he looked at his parchment.  
"No, just tell her from your heart, you got this." Kagome said before she finally turned her head to face Sesshomaru. She beamed at him.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama." She acknowledged him and he stepped in with Jaken behind him. Jaken did as the other servants, he closed the door before heading into the kitchens.  
"You are attempting to court the slayer?" Sesshomaru questioned as he took a seat next to Kagome. He was happy that the monk's confession wasn't actually about his Kagome. He needed to stop being so worried. It was obvious that the monk loved the slayer.   
  
Miroku nodded to the demon lord.  
"Yes, Kagome is helping me." Miroku explained.  
"You need not explain yourself to me, monk." Sesshomaru stated when the doors to the kitchen slid open. Tsuki came bustling out and a different servant closed the door after her. She had placed down way too much food for Kagome before she bowed her head at Sesshomaru.  
"Sesshomaru-sama." She stated before she looked at Miroku and bowed her head again.  
"Monk-sama." She added before looking to Kagome.  
  
"I will return in half an hour to leave." She stated. She had turned to leave, but Kagome stopped her.  
"Wait, Tsuki." She stated before she turned to Miroku.  
"Do you want some of this, this is way too much." Kagome questioned and Miroku nodded his agreeance.  
  
"Tell Miroku's servant that he won't be needing anything." Kagome said and Tsuki nodded as she gave a questioning look.  
"Hanako, he's an eagle demon." Miroku said and Tsuki nodded before going back to the kitchens.   
  
Kagome was grabbing plum after plum and indulging herself as Miroku grabbed a helping of rice and piled egg and fish atop it before he began to eat.  
"So, how has your stay been so far?" Sesshomaru questioned towards Miroku and the monk smiled.  
  
"Wonderful, my room—place is amazing." Miroku stated.  
"Yes, being in this Sesshomaru's pack does have it's advantages." Sesshomaru said.  
"Thank you Sesshomaru-sama, I also wanted to ask about purchasing property eventually, so I can know the price range." Miroku stated.  
  
"What is it that you wish to rent for?" The demon lord questioned. Miroku cleared his throat a little as both Kagome and Sesshomaru eyed him.  
"A demoness had recommended opening a charms shop. She said her friends and herself would all come to buy some." Miroku stated and Sesshomaru nodded as he thought.  
  
"Then it shall be done." Sesshomaru said and Miroku widened his eyes.  
"I can purchase my own property." Miroku let out, but the demon lord eyed the two humans.  
"I have meant to ask something of you Kagome, and your monk." He began as he eyed Kagome and then Miroku, which caught Kagome's attention.  
  
"Feel free to reject it, but there is another position with openings of which, I know no others, whom can fill them." He let on and Kagome and Miroku were both listening intently.  
"It will soon be a provincial law throughout all of Japan, to have a team of humans and demons to solve the problems that arise between yokai and ningen." He explained and Kagome stared at him as she looked to be in thought.  
  
"You would be paid nicely, you must have a demon on your team, but I believe you could make a good enough choice of whom on your own." Sesshomaru explained further.  
"I will accept if I get free healthcare too." Kagome stated and she heard Miroku snicker. Sesshomaru gave her a questioning look.  
  
"As a pack member, you already have access to the same healer as I. Reika, she is your servant's mother." Sesshomaru tried to explain and Kagome gave a big goofy smile.  
"Well, if I get health benefits then I'm in." Kagome stated and Miroku chuckled as he nodded.  
"Count me in too, I have a feeling that a lot of the problems that arise could have jewel shards to do with it." Miroku stated and Kagome nodded.  
  
"It does not start until thirteen days from now. We must go to the event in the southern lands to make it official and then it will begin." Sesshomaru said. Kagome and Miroku nodded seemingly in unison as Kagome counted the date accordingly and Miroku waited for the demon lord to go on.  
  
"Monk, I will take ten percent of your pay til your property is paid for, which is more than fair." Sesshomaru finally stated and Miroku smirked as he nodded.  
"Thank you so much-." Miroku began, but Sesshomaru turned his eyes to Kagome.  
  
"Does this please you?" He questioned and Kagome looked taken aback.  
"Yes, a lot actually. I think a charms shop is a really good idea, as long as you don't swindle people." Kagome pointed at the monk accusingly. He looked hurt.  
"Me?" He questioned and Kagome gave a playful glare.  
  
"I know your cheap." She joked.  
"I would never-. Plus, that was before I had a steady income." Miroku stated and Kagome pointed at him one more time.  
"You just remember, I'm gonna check your things out, so it be better be legit." Kagome told him and he rolled his eyes.  
  
"Okay, okay, I get it." He said when the kitchen door's slid open again. Hanako had opened the door as Jaken stepped out with a platter of of raw fruits and vegetables, along with a bowl of assorted seeds. He set it down in front of his lord before bowing and following Tsuki and Hanako out of the room.  
  
"Are the kids going to come here?" Kagome questioned, but Sesshomaru shook his head.  
"I told Rin to show Shippo around, she eats breakfast in the gardens." Sesshomaru explained and Kagome nodded.  
"Perhaps I could could join them sometime." Kagome let out which caused Sesshomaru's expression to soften.  
  
"I think they would love that." He explained as he stared at her. He felt numb inside, dead inside. She didn't answer him. She rejected him at best--. She refused to answer him and it broke him.  
'She is a young female and Inuyasha did not help her confidence, you had smelt her fear as much as I did when you told her.' His beast was doing it's best to console him.   
  
This was not how things were supposed to turn out.  
'What am I to do then?' Sesshomaru questioned and his beast was quiet for a moment.  
'Simply continue courting her and wait. She is seeing no one else—but us. It is not like there is a competition. You should have waited.' The beast let out and Sesshomaru felt himself overcome with irritability.   
  
'Why is now not a good time? I finally admitted it but it was not real until I admitted it to her." Sesshomaru explained, but heard his beast scoff.  
"Our little miko is already stressed as it is. She will have to face many demoness. Do you ever stop and remember that although a miko, she was never trained to be such, have you not heard her fear of feeling like a sheep in a wolf's clothing?' His beast questioned.   
  
Sesshomaru had pressed his lips into a thin line as he listened to every little thing he did wrong, being thrown into his face by his beast.  
'She has never been here, never lived among demons such as this, she has probably never been around so many that hate her kind. Her routine is different, no longer carefree, not to mention how upset she was about getting kicked out of her school.' His beast went on, but Sesshomaru stopped him there.  
  
'What of her school thing? Do you know something I do not?' He wondered. He too, knew Kagome was deeply distressed about it, but since the first time he asked her what happened and it made things worse, he decided to not bring it up.  
'I know what you know, that it upsets her.' His beast answered.   
  
'You think I should just wait then?' Sesshomaru finally questioned.  
'You've told her, so now, just show her.' The beast answered as Sesshomaru cast his gaze at the girl who caused him so many problems. Kagome smiled as she ate more plums before working onto an orange.   
  
She loved this, it was like an all you can eat fruit buffet. She just wished she had more plums.  
"Would you like these, miko-sama?" Sesshomaru questioned as he pointed to the purple fruit on his silver tray. Kagome eyed a fruit fervently.  
"You don't mind?" She questioned and he barely smirked.  
  
"Take it, I usually don't even touch them." He stated, which was a lie. He loved plums too, so long as they were fresh, but she seemed to have a voracious appetite for them. Miroku watched as Kagome took the plums from Sesshomaru's plate and he held back a sigh.   
  
Kagome really was happy. He had been wrong. The demon lord and her seemed to fit strangely together. Even if they did their best to hide their connection in public, it was easy for the monk to see it. He only hoped he could evoke Sango's heart to accept him yet again. He could only hope, and dream, and wish. He hoped that visualizing a happy ending could help to bring one...   
  
Even if he ended up dying, at least he could enjoy his last moments. He felt bad, he knew it would hurt Sango, but she was probably already hurting. She deserved to know the truth and to know that he loved her. She had to know that even if he dies, his heart would belong to her, even in death. Even in death, he would find a way to comfort her and be there for her. He had to fix things...  
  
_H &DR_  
  
The two doors that led to the outside were open, allowing the light from outside to filter in. Rin had been seated at a lowly situated table and she did her best to copy characters from the big wooden board in the front of the room.   
  
She was irritated, she had already messed up at least four of them and she knew Hakurai would surely scold her. She had looked over at Shippo's parchment to become only more frustrated. He was almost done and his were written perfectly.   
  
She looked back down at her own parchment and dipped her calligraphy brush back into her inkwell. She forgot to wipe the access ink for it to blot down her paper. She frowned and she shook her head. She would never get this right!  
  
_H &DR_  
  
Kagura could tell Kohaku was sad. The snow had melted and seemingly, so did his smile. However, there were times when he'd slip a small smile. They were both sitting on mats on the deck outside.   
  
It was old and decrepit, surely some areas weren't stable, but it didn't stop them from sitting there. Kohaku was attempting to craft more origami blossoms. He could never get it right. No matter how many times he tried, he just couldn't.   
  
The sound of Kanna's bare feet slapping against wood caught Kagura's ears and the wind sorceress turned to look at her.  
"Kagura, walk with me." Kanna had said monotonously as she started a little a ways. Just far enough that Kohaku wouldn't be able to hear. Kagura turned her eyes to the boy.  
"I'll be back." She stated before she got up and went to her sister.  
  
"What is it, Kanna?" She questioned and the void girl stood there with no expression on her face.  
"Kagura, I cannot do much to help our situation, but there is one who can." Kanna stated as she began reaching up her sleeve.  
"When the southern kingdom falls and the old turtle demon is dead, Naraku-sama will be off gaurd for a moment. You must get this letter to the girl who traveled with Inuyasha and now travels with Sesshomaru." Kagura narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Who is that?" She questioned.  
"Kagome." Kanna let out.  
"Higurashi, Kagome." Kanna repeated as she handed the letter to Kagura.  
"Keep this hidden until then." Kanna said and as soon as Kagura took it, Kanna turned and began to leave.   
  
Kagura frowned. Poor Kanna. She may be seemingly emotionless, but Kagura knew she had a heart. The girl was so trained that she ignored anything she felt for Naraku. Kagura wondered what things she had seen in her mirror and what kinds of things she had been forced to watch because Naraku wanted to watch such.   
  
Kagura suppressed a shiver as she went back to Kohaku who beamed at her.  
"I finally got one right!" He stated as he handed her an origami blossom. Kagura couldn't help her smile as she took it and gazed at the perfect paper blossom.  
  
"It's beautiful, Kohaku-san." Kagura admitted and he smiled at her again.  
"I'll make you a whole bouquet!" Kohaku stated and Kagura softened her expression and her attitude.  
"I would love that, kid." She stated as she ruffled his hair a bit and sat down.   
  
He continued to gaze at her all smiley. He enjoyed his time with Kagura. She didn't press on him to remember anything and she actually spoke to him about things. Not to mention she was really pretty and strong. Kohaku gazed at her porcelain, perfect skin and sighed. She would never even give him a chance. To her, he was just a kid.  
  
_H &DR_  
  
Although the temperature was lower than average and most of those that Kagome had seen were wearing long warm robes and coats of sorts, Kagome was sweating immensely. Her hair was slicked with the substance and there were sweat stains on her haori. The worst were at her armpits and her stomach area.   
  
She would have been embarrassed, but she was too tired to care. She had just finished up. The combat trainer had told her she'd done well and had left before even her. However, Kagome sat there and chugged at least five cups of water before she finally caught her breath.   
  
She had bruises here and there from being beaten all day, but she supposed she was better for it. She almost giggled. She swore she had heard exactly what her instructor had said in an old kung fu flick.  
'If you don't want to be hit, then you must simply block.' The instructor had pounded this into her head.   
  
Kagome felt like she did terribly. She was only able to block two or three of her instructor's blows, but he had been sure to tell her that she did much better than he ever imagined a ningen could. Kagome frowned. People were racist here. All the time, people would say things like 'for a human' or 'and your a ningen-.' It broke her heart.   
  
Inuyasha lived here at some point and it must have been horrible for him. How many times did he hear someone say 'for a hanyou.' Though she imagined people said even worse and called him a half breed. She sighed as she saw the door slide open. She had been expecting Tsuki, but instead the imp that she had at first met with Sesshomaru came in.   
  
He came towards Kagome and glared at her as he handed her a piece of parchment.  
"Here." He muttered and Kagome smiled at him as she took it.  
"I just want to say, that there's no hard feelings between us. We were enemies back then, but I would defend you with my life as well now too." Kagome stated in attempt to make amends with the imp.   
  
She knew he would never like her, but she didn't want him hating her guts. The imp scoffed at her as he looked at her and turned around. He had left without insulting her and Kagome figured that was a start. Kagome began to unfold the paper to be given a headache.   
  
This paper was a set of directions that Kagome supposed she was meant to follow. She looked at her sweaty self before she ran out after the imp.  
"Jaken-!" She called and the imp stopped and turned.  
"What do you want!?" He hollered with an agitated attitude and she smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Would you send Tsuki to me with some kimono? I can't go to see Sesshomaru-sama like this." She gestured to her sweat-stained training attire. The imp eyed her carefully.  
"I suppose you are right, hurry and bathe and I will get that stupid girl." Jaken let out, but Kagome looked confused.  
  
"Bathe where?" She questioned and the imp glared at her.  
"In the bathing room in the dojo you were just in." The imp let out in a condescending tone and Kagome wanted to sigh, but didn't.  
"Thanks." Kagome stated as she turned back into the dojo. The imp eyed her back and gave a soft smile.   
  
Maybe he had her figured out all wrong. She reminded him of an older, more annoying Rin, but it could be worse. He supposed Kagome was nice enough and she was trying. Even with him. She was trying. Which to the imp meant that she really was here to help his lord. The imp went towards his lord's personal healer's home so he could retrieve the fox hanyou.  
  
_Forever Changing_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Alright. So, long author's note, sorry. I can't help it, but when I am a reader, I actually intensely enjoy author notes, so that is why I usually put one in. It always made me feel closer to the author, so I hope that perhaps someone can feel that same, wonderful connection to me as well. If not, well, I can't say I didn't try and trying's half the battle. No, wait, that's knowing...   
> So, this was another fun chapter, to write at least.   
> First things first, with the Kohaku and Kagura thing, it's just like a tiny one-sided crush. There is nothing going on between them except Kohaku having a crush which I think would make sense. Kagura has been chilling with him and she's been the only company he's really had so far in this without his old memories. So yeah.   
> Secondly—I know there were a few short scenes, but sometimes I just want to convey what's going on with other people or tie in an emotion for a later scene. I kinda write this like you would a show. It's how I imagine it. Like the scene cuts out to someone else for a moment, if that makes sense.  
> Thirdly, I know that Sesshomaru admitting his love was probably unexpected. I had tried to hint at it by saying that he knew, but wouldn't admit it. Anyways, we have to move the plot along in order to obtain more drama, more action, more heartbreak, more fluff—so, the plot must go on. I tried really hard to lead up to it, but I still worry it was too quick, but in all honesty, eighty percent of this story can now happen. I want to not only bring Kagome and Sesshomaru together, I want to send them onto the bumper cars and you know how the bumper cars are—their bumpy. But even now, their not even together. Ugghh, it takes sooo long. Well, enough of my complaining.  
> Thank you for reading--Well, salut.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *DISCLAIMOR:* I dont own Inuyasha and would never claim as such. The rights are held by Rumiko Takahashi and viz media.
> 
> Japanese terms:  
> Daiyokai: great demon  
> Hanyou: Half demon  
> Houshi: Monk  
> Inu: Dog  
> Miko: Priestess  
> Ningen: Human  
> Onna: Girl  
> Ookami: Wolf  
> Taijiya: Slayer  
> Yokai: Demon(I use this term to describe demonic auras and if I use it otherwise, it is when I use the term 'lesser yokai' which are the bullcrap weak demons Naraku always uses.)

  


The day was coming to a close, the sun was setting more quickly everyday, yet it was around the time that it still lingered. The last bits of sunlight crept across the lands, but it's shine did not reach the interior of the western lord's study. No, the windowless room was only lit by a few candles and other than that, it was cast in darkness. Sesshomaru was irritated, if not a little worried.   
  
Kagome was taking more time than he believed she would need to get here. Perhaps she had gotten lost? He was getting ready to go search for her when a knock had sounded at the door. Sesshomaru sat back down and pressed his yokai out. The presence wasn't familiar at all.  
  
"Enter." He stated and the door slid open. An inuyokai woman with dark pink hair stepped in with a bow and she slid the door shut behind her.  
"Mi'lord-." She began and he felt even more agitated. Just another stupid demoness who thought she could just come into his study and bother him.  
  
"I was hoping to speak with you at the ceremony last night, but I hadn't the chance." She began and he continued staring at the door, waiting for Kagome, as she drolled on. She blathered on and on about who knows what, til finally, he turned an irritated gaze at her.  
  
"Is there something you wanted?" He questioned, more like hissed out. He wanted this girl out. Why couldn't these stupid demoness' leave him be? If she had a problem with Kagome or something, which should be the only reason this woman was here, then she should simply challenge Kagome when the time comes. He would much rather that, than the four visits he'd already received. To each one, he said the same thing.  
  
'Defeat my alpha bitch and the position is yours, but you'll more likely be purified before you see the day.' It was harsh, but true. He would do his best to scare off as many as he could. The less Kagome would have to fight, the better. He had no doubt she would succeed, but he did worry about her energy levels.   
  
She'd been pushing it lately, she had barely slept this past week. Even he needed sleep and so he worried that she would tire easily. However, he planned on talking to her about it, he would not see her fall. He would force her to sleep if he had to. He knew that a lot of new things were going on in her life right now, but this, he knew that she needed.   
  
He was dwelling on his own thoughts, almost forgetting that this stupid pink-haired girl was even here, when he felt a hand placed on his cheek and felt rage flow throughout him. Who was this woman to think she could just touch his person?  
  
"It is well known you have no mate, but you must want to touch someone. You must get lonely sometimes." The girl said as she forced his face towards her.  
"Mi'lord, my body is yours to command and touch." She let out as she pulled her hand away and easily slid off her sash, revealing a part in her kimono. The demon lord glared at her with new found ice-.   
  
No, not ice, his eyes beat down upon her as if she were coming to crash into a glacier. As if she would drown in the icy cold depths of the ocean. As if by just this one look of disinterest, disgust, and loathing, he could possibly kill her, and if looks could kill, well, she would indeed be dead.  
  
"Out." He stated and she looked taken aback.  
"What-?" She began.  
"Be lucky I do not banish you, whoever you are. How dare you insult me with briberies of sex. You disgust me. Get out." He had stood up and his eyes began to turn red, his pupils zeroing in on her own eyes in a teal color.  
"If you do not leave, this Sesshomaru will kill you." He threatened as he held a clawed hand up, he was a second away from producing the deadly poison that would easily kill this stupid girl.   
  
Not only was he enraged, his beast was downright feral. He would not let fate tear his Kagome away from him. What if his Kagome happened to come now? With this stupid girl in here, half naked. He didn't want this and Kagome would take it the wrong way. How dare this woman come in here and try to temp him. The demoness here could leap to no further bounds, she could lower herself no more.  
  
"I—I'm so sorry, mi'lord..." the girl was saying as she began pulling her sash back on and she backed away to the door and opened it before leaving.   
  
Sesshomaru sat back down, a look of disgust etched onto his face. How dare that woman. Disgusting and pathetic-. He sighed long and hard. Where was his Kagome? If she wasn't here in thirty more minutes, he would begin searching for her, himself. He couldn't wait for her mark to fully take.   
  
He could sense her pain already, but he had yet to be able to feel the part of the connection in which he would just know where she was. Sure, he could smell her out, but in a place like this, it was more difficult to diffuse scents. That's not to say he couldn't do it, it would just take more time.   
  
However, with her being a miko, the mark was slow to take to her. He was lucky it had taken so well, so far. He had chosen the day for her challenges, because her mark would be fully in effect by then. He couldn't withhold his sigh. Maybe he should have had Jaken just escort her first before going to get the others, rather than having the imp give her a set of directions.  
  
_H &DR_  
  
Kagome was probably a little late, but at least she was clean and she no longer smelt like a dirty old gym sock. Her hair was still damp and she was tousling it around, trying to get it to be more dry. Her sneakers squeaked against the wooden flooring every now and again.   
  
Tsuki had gotten her a set of black and white layers of kimono. The outer layer had an intricate design of koi fish and on the back, a white and black koi fish came together to form a yin and yang sign. Although it was all much too fancy for her--she felt like a hime. She felt like a beautiful hime draped in silken fabric and she couldn't help her giddiness at her childhood dream.   
  
She remembered when Souta was a baby and she had been much younger. She would run around in her mother's prettiest dresses, tied tighter to fit her, with hair ties. She would pretend she was a warrior princess type and she would have to save the prince(Souta) from the evil wizard(her cat, Buyo) and restore peace to the land(her house). She couldn't help her chuckle as she reminisced, before she looked back to the parchment that contained her directions.  
  
She was sure that she was pretty close to the place according to the directions and when she looked up, everything looked somewhat familiar. The floors were made of a lighter-colored hardwood in this hall and banners hung upon the walls that were made of metal, with silver tree designs. The banners that were hung were very different from each other.   
  
Kagome thought that maybe they represented all the different officials and royal family members and nobles whom lived here, but she wasn't sure. At the end of the hall though, was a much larger banner that she assumed belonged to Sesshomaru's family. It was a deep purple with a blue crescent at the top and magenta stripes along the side. It looked almost as if it could have been a combined symbol and she wondered about that too.   
  
Kagome was finally coming upon the door to Sesshomaru's study, when the door slid open and out stepped a demoness with dark pink hair. Her hair was a mess, her kimono messily put together. She was tying her sash together when she caught Kagome's eyes and gave a big smile. The girl finally finished tying her sash as she started towards Kagome. The ningen of the two stood frozen as wild thoughts ran through her mind. It was only confirmed when the other girl slammed her shoulder against Kagome's, rudely, to gain her attention.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama is such a kind and generous lord, isn't he?" She questioned with a more than suggestive voice and Kagome felt her stomach tighten uncomfortably. She felt her heart being ground into pieces—no. Her heart was officially chewed up and deemed unusable with a stone mortar and pestle. Kagome couldn't move. That whole flight or fight thing—she chose neither.   
  
No, she stood frozen as if she thought this girl was a dinosaur and if she didn't move, perhaps she wouldn't see her. The belief held no merit and finally she heard the girl let out a shrill giggle as she walked past Kagome and down the hall. Kagome listened to her footsteps fade down the corridor before she brought a hand up to her lips to stop them from trembling.   
  
How stupid she had been. How silly. How-. There wasn't a word for how undeniably ashamed she felt right now. She didn't know what came over her, but her legs began to act of their own accord. She couldn't cry as she huffed air in and out as she ran. She didn't want to think, she didn't want to feel, she didn't even want to breathe. She wanted to run away and find somewhere to curl up into a ball so she could hide away and cry. She wanted to be as small as possible. She wanted to punish herself for her terrible mistake.   
  
She had ran for a long while when she finally slowed down and looked around—she found herself somewhere she had never been before. It was a corridor with black marble floors and the walls were made of plain silver with different tapestries depicting inuyokai. Kagome saw no doors anywhere near her, so she just mindlessly walked down the hall and studied the different tapestries.   
  
Some were of inuyokai fighting—fighting lots of things. Dragons, lake monsters, humans, the works. Others depicted great feasts and elegant parties, while a few others depicted inu women doing some sort of ceremony. Kagome had looked at probably hundreds of these tapestries when she finally came upon a large door that was made purely of a dark, reddish-toned wood.   
  
Kagome held her breath as she slid it open to reveal what she could only make out as the largest and grandest library she had ever been inside of, in the entirety of her life. She quietly stepped

in and slid the door shut behind her. It echoed throughout the massive room. Kagome looked around in awe before her eyes narrowed with a sort of bitterness.   
  
She easily found the darkest crevice of this library as she kept her eyes to the ground and she didn't even bother being amazed with it. What did it matter? She would be leaving soon. She wouldn't do this again. She couldn't. She would sooner die than let her heart be shredded again, shredded as if it were some old document that no one cared about.   
  
She bit her lip as she found her way in between two narrow shelves that were cast almost in complete darkness. She lowered herself to her knees before she brought her body into what was called 'child's pose' and she let herself go. She didn't care anymore. She was sick of it.   
  
'Woe is me, because the people I romantically involve myself with are those who are horrible, stupid, asshole, lying cheats! Oh, I hate myself, I'm so tired of my own bullshit!' She was inwardly trying to torture herself. What would she do now? Where would she go? How could she live with herself?   
  
She had been deeply startled when she heard someone's gruff, baritone voice.  
"Young lady, are you alright?" Kagome gave wide-eyes to the old inuyokai with lackluster gray hair. He towered above her and offered a hand, but she looked away from him and didn't move. She didn't see him frown as he struggled to lower himself and he seated himself with his back against a bookcase with his legs stretched out.  
  
"This library has been said to be magnificent, but I have never seen it bring someone to tears." The inuyokai said, but Kagome made no response.  
"Then again, perhaps it is not the library which brings tears from such a superior as yourself." He stated. Still, no response.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry I could not make it to train you for the ceremony, but I saw you there and you looked beyond magnificent. Regal and perfect, precise." He went on, but Kagome still gave no notion of hearing anything he was saying.  
  
"Then again, Tyon speaks so highly of you, I cannot help, but to see you high up as well." He added and at that she turned her head to glare at him. He finally got a reaction.  
"He is upset that he won't be teaching you anymore." The inuyokai went on and Kagome finally pushed herself off the ground and sat up. She wiped a few stray tears away.  
  
"Why wouldn't he be teaching me anymore?" Kagome questioned and the inuyokai frowned as he shook his head.  
"Tyon is young and Sesshomaru-sama does not think him ready." He stated and Kagome fisted her hands angrily.  
"What a jerk! Tyon is a great teacher. I'd choose him over anyone, any day." Kagome let out and watched the inuyokai smile, to which she was taken aback by. Her anger mellowed back into sadness once more.  
  
"I'm glad that you think highly of my son as well." He said and Kagome let out a sigh as she gave him a forced smile.  
"I'm Kagome by the way." She stated and he gave her a heart-felt smile.  
"I am Hakurai. The fox kit is yours, I presume?" He questioned and Kagome nodded with a frown. She wondered if Shippo had already gotten himself into trouble. It wasn't his fault he was such a little trickster, he was her little fox, after all.  
  
"I have begun teaching him and he is already so well taught on many fundamentals. Tell me, who was his teacher before me?" He questioned and Kagome smirked and shook her head.  
"Why his mother of course." She said and Hakurai eyed her with confusion. Kagome frowned.  
  
"Sorry... I—I love him like a son. I taught him what he knows." Kagome stated and the old demon eyed her with surprise.  
"Then I am at your mercy. I mean, that kit is so well taught and you must know even more." He suggested questioningly and Kagome shrugged.  
"Where I come from, it is what is expected for people to know." Kagome explained and the old demon smiled.  
  
"It sounds like a dream, a place of intellectuals and knowledge--." Hakurai daydreamed, but Kagome grimaced. In her mind she could hear gunshots, see clips of videos catching sight of explosions... She could hear the sirens of police vehicles and see the butchering that had taken across the wilds of Japan, turning it into more of a concrete jungle. Kagome frowned.  
  
"It pales in comparison to here." Kagome stated and the old inu frowned.   
"Why is that?" He questioned and Kagome frowned further.  
"Corruption, violence, nature has been stripped away from my lands..." Kagome explained and watched as Hakurai looked thoughtful.  
  
"Well, here or there, it matters not, are you okay? Did someone try to hurt you?" He questioned and Kagome shook her head.  
"No, I—I don't really want to talk about it." Kagome stated and Hakurai nodded his head when he looked back.  
  
"It seems our lord is headed this way." As he said this, he watched a scowl come onto her face. Finally he realized what was so upsetting to her, that's what it was. His lord had somehow hurt this young girl, but it was not his business. He just couldn't let someone lie on the floor and sulk though, so he had done his duty.   
  
He was beginning to get up when Sesshomaru rounded the corner and glared at the old inu. Hakurai chuckled and shook his head as he left, taking his time as he limped. He could feel his lord's glare on his back and it almost brought him back to his younger days. Sesshomaru was much like his father. Hakurai was happy for it though.  
  
_H &DR_  
  
"I don't know, I was thinking, that we try and makeup and then I tell him." Sango had stated, but Kikyo frowned and shook her head.  
"I know what Inuyasha saids, but I've heard what you've said too. If he denies you—Then how will you tell him?" Kikyo questioned and Sango stared long and hard at the ground.  
  
"I-. I wont tell him if he rejects me. I won't have someone in my life just because I have their child." Sango stated and watched as Kikyo shook her head.  
"No you have to tell him-." Kikyo was saying when Sango's tone choked and she covered her eyes as she tried to withhold tears.  
  
"Don't you understand Kikyo-san? I want Miroku to want me for me and nothing else." Her tone of voice was quiet as she tried to keep her tears inside her eye sockets. She was tired of crying.  
"Even so, it is his child too, he should know." Kikyo said and Sango pulled her knees to her chest and rested her head against them.  
  
"Do you think he's already found someone else?" Sango questioned in a numb voice and Kikyo frowned.  
"I-." Kikyo didn't know what to say. She wasn't THAT close to the monk. Rather, she only knew of him from what Sango and Inuyasha had told her.  
  
"I doubt it." She stated. She had no idea really, but Sango seemed so sad. Sango seemed as if she would break if she heard any other answer. Kikyo wanted to cry for her. The slayer was scared of facing the monk, yet, she still had a chance at life. She could marry her monk and have many children. Kikyo had already decided Sango would be a good mother, a bit strict, but she was caring and she was a protector.   
  
Kikyo frowned. She couldn't let Sango throw it all away just because she was afraid. She had to tell the monk and then they could be together, and be happy. Like she had wanted for herself... She had never really been close to anyone and although her and Sango weren't the best of friends-. Before, Inuyasha had been the only one she was really close to, but the undead priestess realized she was someone else with the slayer.  
  
"Oh, hey, try this, you have a tongue right? Even if you don't eat." Sango said as she pulled a metallic, cylinder thing from her satchel. Kikyo narrowed her eyes at it.  
"It is not as pleasurable as you would think." Kikyo stated and Sango frowned.  
"Well, I mean, just try it?" Sango questioned and Kikyo nodded, still holding a frown. She hated when it was mentioned.   
  
Anything to do with her being undead-. Couldn't people understand that she was doing her best to pretend she was truly alive? She wished she could feel the air in her lungs, actually making a difference to her life and death. She longed to take the shades upon her eyes off, to gaze at the world without the feeling of being empty, gray... Unworthy.   
  
She heard a pop and a hiss and looked to see Sango offering her the metal container. Kikyo took it in her hand and began to bring it to her lips, when she stopped and held it to her ear instead.  
"It sounds like it's fizzing." Kikyo stated and Sango giggled.  
"Yeah, cause it's carbon-vated, or something like that. This one is orange. Kagome started us all with orange soda or grape soda, but, I prefer cola." Sango said and watched as Kikyo eyed the orange liquid through the drinking hole.   
Kikyo finally sat up straight and brought it to her lips and took a sip. As always, food and drink was flavorless to her, but this—this strange fizzing in her mouth was something she had never felt before. She couldn't help her smile. It was a new feeling, a new experience. She enjoyed the strange sensation and took another gulp.  
  
"Carbon-vation? You said this was?" Kikyo questioned, but Sango shook her head.  
"No, its called soda pop and it's fizzy because the carbon-whatever. I don't think I'm saying it right." She stated and Kikyo couldn't help her giggle.  
"You never say anything right." Kikyo added and Sango laughed too.  
  
"Well your face isn't right." Sango taunted back and Kikyo narrowed her eyes playfully.  
"This face?" She questioned as she pointed to it.  
"Pfft, your just jealous of my perfect complexion." Kikyo tried to not laugh, but Sango's laughter made her crack up more.  
  
"Well, your jealous of my knowledge of the future." Sango got out between laughs and Kikyo nodded.  
"A little. I mean... Don't you wish you could go to Toe—kee-oh?" Kikyo questioned as Sango reached into her satchel and pulled out some magazines.   
  
They looked otherworldly to Kikyo. As if the were some sort of mystically, enchanted spell-books or something.  
"Kikyo-san, will you read this article to me?" Sango questioned, but as Kikyo looked it over, she shook her head.  
"I don't understand this, it's as if all the characters are gibberish." Kikyo stated and Sango looked like she felt stupid.  
  
"I forgot about that." Sango muttered as she turned the page to see models wearing risque clothing.   
"So futuristic." Kikyo stated as she looked at the shiny paper.  
"What do you mean that you forgot though?" She added and Sango smiled.  
"Well, Kagome couldn't read the things here, cause it's slightly different, but Miroku taught her our apparently more complicated version." Kikyo nodded at that.  
  
"I suppose that makes sense." She said before she blinked and reopened her eyes. He should finally sense Inuyasha again, but he wasn't alone.  
"Inuyasha is coming back, he has other demons with him." Kikyo said as she had kept her aura out and open, waiting for her hanyou's return.  
  
"Are they chasing him-?" Sango began, but Kikyo shook her head.  
"No, they seem to be running together." Kikyo stated and Sango nodded.   
"I wonder what's going on." Sango wondered aloud as she began to stand up and Kikyo stared at her for a moment. She felt this really strange, warm feeling within her and she hated it.   
  
She was happy to be friends with Sango. She was happy she had someone to joke with and chat with... Her happiness brought her the worst misery. She didn't deserve happiness, she didn't deserve a friend. She deserved nothing, or so she believed.  
  
_H &DR_  
  
"Where have you been?" His voice sounded—well, he sounded like he wasn't exactly happy, but Kagome could see no reason for his anger. Shouldn't the demon lord be happy? Did he not just get screwed? Kagome got screwed--. Not in a pleasurable way either. Kagome sent a glare at the demon lord before she felt herself almost shatter all over again.   
  
She decided she needed to approach this better. She faced away from him and bit her lip, effectively silencing herself.  
"Why did you not come, miko-sama?" He asked it more softly this time as he finally smelt the salt in the air. He could scent her immense sadness and could just tell by her body language that she was so close to breaking. What had happened?   
  
He slowly lowered himself to be seated next to her and he looked over at her. She looked away from him and still said nothing.  
"Kagome-." He began, but she finally turned to look at him. Her eyes were empty, as if he was staring into the depth's of space itself. The look of her eyes filled him with an ominous feeling that he just couldn't shake.  
  
"Stay away from me." She had muttered it quietly and he narrowed his eyes at her.  
"What happened?" He had reached out to touch her hair, but she scooted herself away and wore a thin line as a frown. It was un-becoming of her. He couldn't stand to see her this way.  
  
"Don't act like I'm stupid." Her tone held a bitterness he had never heard, and he felt like her misery could be his misery. He didn't know what he did wrong. Why was she upset with him?  
"I never once implied you were-." That was somewhat a lie. It was true now, but there had been a time that he had hated her-. He worked hard to forget that point in his life. He only felt guilt cloud his mind when he thought of it.   
  
Kagome scoffed at him.  
"I saw that demoness leaving your study-." Kagome let out and watched as his expression was much too calm and he slowly stood up with a snarl forming on his lips. Once he was upright, he had begun to turn away, but then, he turned back and started back towards Kagome again. He couldn't make up his mind as he paced back and forth.   
  
Kagome could see his eyes beginning to bleed into that dark red color that she knew all too well, but she didn't really care. Kagome crossed her arms angrily. She wanted him to leave her alone. However he seemed to make up his mind as he turned towards her and zeroed in in her, getting in her personal space.   
  
Kagome tried to scoot back only to meet a book case with her back.  
"That woman is pathetic, I never touched her." He stated, but Kagome stuck her face to the side.  
"I can't believe you... It's too coincidental." Kagome whispered and she watched his hand clench and she couldn't help flinching when he raised his fist, but rather, he grabbed a handful of her hair and forced her to look at him.  
  
"This Sesshomaru is in love with you, only you." He stated and Kagome tried to pull herself away, but he kept her there.  
"I don't believe you-." At this point, Kagome had tears in her eyes. She didn't want to hear his lies anymore.   
"I want only you. This Sesshomaru has been celibate since he met you." His voice had a begging tone to it, but she wouldn't fall for his tricks.  
  
"No-." Kagome let out and he didn't know what to do. So he did the only thing he could think if. He pressed his lips against hers, trying to find a way to convey his message to her. Instead, her hand came to wrap around his wrist and he felt himself be intensely burned. He had pulled away from her and stumbled back as his eyes bled red even more, making him lose control even more.   
  
His beast was ferally angry. It took everything he had to just stay here and try to salvage this relationship, rather than finding that girl and killing her now. This is exactly what he hadn't wanted and it scared him immensely. Did that girl somehow know about Kagome and him? Did she set this all up on purpose?   
  
He looked at his wrist and it was burnt into a dark blue color, smoke rose up from it. He met her brown eyes with teal pupils and he couldn't stop himself. He needed to make her understand. He was quick to go behind her, too quick for her to see, and he used mokomoko to wrap around her shoulders and subdue her. She stood there struggling in the bulk of fur.  
  
"That girl came and threw herself at me, I rejected her and threw her out." Sesshomaru tried to explain and he could hear Kagome's sobs. She seemed to bite her tongue as she closed her eyes. He had watched her as she began to ominously glow blue and he felt pain deep within him. He held his stomach and fell to his knees. It was horrible. He pulled mokomoko back before it was fully purified and he gazed at her with afraid eyes.   
  
He was afraid to lose her. He was afraid--. To live without her. He would rather pass on than live without her, so he slowly rose back to his feet as she began away at a fast pace. He narrowed his eyes on her. He began forward quickly, and he tackled her to the ground, more softly than it could have been. He could never really hurt her. Not again, anyways.   
  
He heard her muffled cries as she struggled and he flipped her body around and held her down so that she laid on her back. He was straddling her and he was disappointed. He had always imagined being in this position with her would be a lot—better than this.  
  
"Please, Kagome, listen to me." He whispered it as he placed his forehead against hers and he removed his hand from her wrists and brought it down to stroke the sensitive skin of her neck. Rather, she pressed her hands against his chest and pushed him off of her with a sting of purification.   
  
He had landed on his back, and he rubbed the painful sting on his chest, which wasn't so bad since there was cloth in the way. He felt her clamor atop him and with one hand, she held his neck and with the other, she pressed against his right shoulder.  
"I'm always too forgiving. Sweet, little, innocent Kagome, who is always so forgiving and so empathetic, but not anymore. Everyone thinks I'm so good and fair, but I can be cold too. I can hate too. So, tell me why I shouldn't purify your other arm off? Right now?" She sounded so threatening and he stared into the depths of her void-like eyes.  
  
"I would let you, if you would only stay." He told her. He felt like he should feel ashamed for admitting it, but found that as he stared into the abyss of her eyes, there was nothing more to say. She scrutinized him with her eyes before she seemed to really crumble. She couldn't hurt him, even if she wanted to.   
  
She couldn't, because she cared too much. She hated herself. She hated caring. Why couldn't life be easy? She finally collapsed atop him, sobs wracking through her and he breathed a deep breath in and let it out before he placed a clawed hand atop her head.  
"I will execute that girl for deceiving you." He explained, but felt her shake her head.  
  
"No, no killing." She stated sadly and he pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head.  
"I don't want to lose you, Kagome, I need you. Do you really think that this Sesshomaru would throw that all away for some pathetic demoness?" Sesshomaru questioned when her crying finally calmed.  
  
"She was beautiful and inuyokai—I'm just a human." Her voice was far away and he hated it. He wanted her here, with him now.  
"And I'm just a stoic, lonely hard-ass whom hates everyone—and everyone hates me." He stated, which made Kagome look at him and he caressed his fingers through her hair.  
  
"Til you came into my life." He added and looked at her with a sad type of adoration and she shook her head and buried her face into the silk cloth of his haori.  
"I'm terrified to trust you." She stated and he frowned at that. She had told him something along the lines of that before, but sometimes you just had to say things to get it off your chest, so he waited patiently for her to go on.  
"Because if I do." She gazed into his eyes with a serious look.  
"You could kill me inside... You could ruin me." She stated and he pulled her head back against his chest.  
  
"Have you not realized that it is the same thing that I, myself, will be entrusting to you?" He questioned and she shook her head again.  
"How do I know it's real?" She questioned.  
"We're just a secret, none of this is really real." Her question was redundant as she answered it.   
  
He gazed at the elegant, yet simple high-rised ceiling as he tried to think.  
"Even now, Kagome, being like this with you here, is a risk, but it is worth it. I will have no one

else, I have promised to mate you, send me on the quest, I will go." He stated and Kagome gave him a confused glance.  
  
"I—I don't understand." She said and he frowned at that.  
"Often, when there is more than one suitor, they are given a quest, but one may go so far as to request one to prove his love." He stated, but she shook her head.  
"I don't need you to go on some stupid quest, just... I-... Can I be honest?" Kagome questioned and he nodded.  
"I won't ever be the other girl again, I refuse. Stay away from that girl, but don't kill her... and if she does try something, tell me, promise?" Kagome asked and he nodded as he stared at the pinky finger she offered.  
  
"Give me your pinky, come on." Kagome stated and he slowly brought his hand to hers and she wound her pinky to his.  
"This is a pinky promise, do you understand?" She questioned and he nodded. This was some sort of miko magic binding, or so he assumed. He had no idea it was some childish notion for promise's in the future.   
  
"I promise to stay away from her, and to tell you should she approach me." He said and Kagome gave him a sad smile as she withdrew her hand.  
"I know you are upset, but, everyone is waiting for you, to have dinner." Sesshomaru finally stated and Kagome blinked at him.  
  
"I had wanted to surprise you." He added and watched as she slowly sat up and she gazed at the ground. He made to sit up as well before he tucked his fingers under her chin and forced her head upwards.  
"Come, Kagome, I want to give you something and then we shall go to dinner." He gently pulled her up with him and as he stood up, he took extra care to make sure she was steady on her feet.   
  
He had wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they began out of the set of narrow shelves when Kagome pulled away. He sent her a look that seemed to cry out in desperation and although she still felt deeply morose... She would forgive him this one time. He made a promise to her and he had basically given her his heart. He had stated that he loved her and she felt emotion hit her like a brick wall.   
  
She had never said anything back—she had kept him waiting. She was looking at him, she was about to finally-. The door to the library slid open for Jaken to step in. The imp glanced around and once he saw his lord and Kagome, he seemed to give a sigh of relief.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama, I'm sorry this lowly Jaken did not find Kagome-sama before you." The imp suddenly started and Sesshomaru refrained from rolling his eyes.  
"Yes, go to the gardens and tell the others that Kagome and I will make a detour and then be there." Sesshomaru stated and Jaken gave him wide eyes.  
  
"Forgive this lowly Jaken yet again, it may be out of place, but it is very close to Rin's bed-time." Jaken stated which caused Sesshomaru to frown. That meant he would probably have to wait til tomorrow to give his new pack members the tour of the western wing.   
  
He wanted to sigh, but held it in. Rather, he kept his composure and showed no outward appearance of his disappointment. Plus, his beast was beyond disappointed about not being able to kill that stupid pink-haired girl. However, he already made the decision, if that girl tries to harm his Kagome in any way other than during a challenge, he will kill her without hesitation. Pinky promise or not, he would keep his miko safe.  
  
"We should just head to dinner. I have to be up early tomorrow for training." Kagome explained and he nodded. Yes, tonight was full of disappointments, however, he was glad he somehow convinced her to not hate him. It destroyed him to hear her say those things.  
  
'Stay away from me.' Her voice echoed in the depths of his mind and was the song of his misery. As they walked, he glanced at her somber face and he hoped that things would not be different. He couldn't stand to lose all of his progress. Kagome was most surely not a human, but just because she wasn't, even without knowing it... Didn't make her immortal.   
  
He had no idea how much time he would have with her. Worse yet, what if the well stole her away from him once the jewel was complete? If such were to happen--. He would surely not be able to endure. He would surely see the day on which he, himself would crumble. As he stared intensely at her, he wondered when exactly she had taken control of him.   
  
When exactly was it that she possessed his soul with her perfection and wrought him destruction throughout? She was perfection itself, a virgin goddess draped in white cloth, she was the breeze on a warm summer's night—refreshing and welcomed. She was a nightmare from hell, a horrid creature of emotion and a short life. She was what he could only describe as a heavenly angel, a fallen angel, so pure, yet so dark-.   
  
He loved to hate her and he hated loving her, yet he most definitely loved her in a way that was unlike anything he had ever experienced before. He had once believed that emotion made you weak—Kagome was by far the most emotional creature he had ever met, yet also the most powerful. She turned his whole world upside down, she erased everything he had ever known and showed him a new way to write it.   
  
He continued to stare at her dwelling form as they followed Jaken. Yes, he surely could not let her go, he wanted her to be in his story. He wanted her in his life. He found himself taking in her figure. Even with multiple kimono, you could tell she was more heavy-chested than other females and her hips were beginning to widen.   
  
As every day passed, he found himself finding her more beautiful. He found the smallest, simplest things about her attractive. Such as her eyebrows. She had nice ones, not too bushy, but not too thin. Another thing he found himself in love with, on the back of her neck, hidden by her dark hair was the smallest freckle that he doubted many knew about.   
  
He frowned as he wondered yet again if things would be different. He withheld a sigh as they got closer to their destination. It didn't take long with the fast pace the three of them had been walking. Jaken opened the sliding door leading to an iron gate that led to the outside. Jaken was struggling to reach the latch when Kagome took a step forward and unlatched it.   
  
Jaken had went to glare at her, but she seemed melancholy and didn't even notice. The imp couldn't help his frown as he followed her. She had stepped past him to walk outside before the imp or demon lord.  
  
"Mama!" That voice perked Kagome right up. She tried to shake away any bad feelings as she put a smile on her face as she ran to meet her adoptive son in a hug. She refused to be unhappy around him, even if she had to force it. She had picked him up and spun around a few times before she stopped and squeezed the kit with a hug.  
  
"Ah, Shippo-chan, I missed you all day." Kagome stated and watched as Shippo smiled big.  
"I missed you too, can I sleep with you tonight?" He questioned quickly and Kagome frowned.  
"Shippo-chan, you must stay in your own room now." She said before she started towards the blanket that Miroku and Rin sat at. Miroku had waved her over, so Shippo had climbed up onto her shoulder.   
  
Rin looked like she was terribly upset about something as Kagome sat down.  
"But I don't want to sleep alone-." He began and Kagome pat his head a few times.  
"How about-. I'll come and read a story to you before bed." Kagome offered and the fox kit sighed.  
  
"Fineee." He hopped off of her shoulder to sit by her and Sesshomaru finally sat down. Jaken began serving food and muttering complaints about it the whole time. Shippo had been messily eating his rice when a piece flew out with force and landed on Rin. Rin seemed to be on edge, for a little girl--. That grain of cooked, white rice is all it took.   
  
She snapped as she turned towards the fox and reached out. She smacked Shippo across the face, grabbing the attention of everyone who sat at the lowly-situated table. Sesshomaru eyed Rin for a moment as Shippo rubbed his cheek and looked sad for a moment before he glared at the human girl.  
  
"Rin, you will apologize now." Sesshomaru began, but Rin sent her glare towards him. This surprised the demon lord, never had Rin turned an angry eye at him.  
"He started it." Rin said and Shippo began getting huffy.  
  
"I didn't do anything! She just smacked me!" Shippo was looking to Kagome who held a more stoic face than even Sesshomaru as she analyzed the situation. She had turned an eye to the imp.  
"Jaken, I will need you to show me to my room and back, I have something for the kids." Kagome stated and Rin and Shippo turned worried eyes on Kagome. Shippo had no idea what she planned, and Rin hardly knew Kagome. All Rin knew was that although Kitana-san took care of them, as alpha-bitch and eldest female, Kagome was automatically her new pack mother too-. Meaning she could do anything she saw fit to her.   
  
Rin frowned as she thought of what would happen. Back when she lived at that ningen village, they would beat her or take away her clothes and make her go without. She had never really cared, animals don't wear clothes either-. Eventually when they realized she cared not, they had treated her nicely just to get her to wear them again. The thing was, the only humans she ever really knew—constantly deceived her.   
  
She had sworn to not be that way, but what of this Kagome person? She was apparently Shippo's caretaker and she hated him. The apple couldn't fall far from the tree, right?  
"Rin, what is the meaning of all this?" She wanted to ignore her lord's questioning, especially with that stupid fox here.  
  
"Shippo was showing off all day and I no longer wish to be around him, my lord." Rin admitted and Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her. Whatever on earth did she mean by that? Perhaps she had spent too much time apart from those around the same mental capacity as her. However, it seemed with Jaken, Kagome was much more quick and she came back within about only twenty minutes.   
  
She held her yellow pack, but she obviously only had a little bit of stuff in it. Kagome sat down and looked to Rin and then Shippo.  
"Are you both finished with dinner?" She questioned and they both gulped as they nodded.  
"Then come here." Kagome had smiled brightly as she patted next to her.   
  
The two children began towards her and sat. Kagome first pulled out a lollipop and a chocolate bar with almonds.  
"So here is what we're gonna do, I'm going to bribe you both." Kagome stated and both children looked confused.  
  
"You see, I have such empty walls in my room and I need many pictures to hang up." Kagome said as she pulled out a few coloring books and loose-leaf paper. She smiled to herself at her idea.  
"But the problem is, I only have one box of crayons." Kagome stated as she pulled out a single box of crayons.  
  
"So you'll have to share." She added. Shippo was already nodding as he grabbed at the lollipop and Kagome went to hand Rin the chocolate bar, but she turned her face up at it.  
"I don't need anything from you." She stated and Kagome gave a small smile as she opened the packaging of the bar. Kagome sniffed at it and made a noise, one that would be made when smelling the most amazing food.  
  
"Have you ever had chocolate, Rin-san?" Kagome questioned as she broke off a piece and held it out.  
"It doesn't hurt to try it. You can have one bite, but if you want the rest, you must color me some pictures." Kagome stated and Rin eyed the chocolate uneasily. She could see almonds in it.   
  
She loved almonds, but they were difficult to de-shell. She took the small piece and popped it in her mouth before a smile erupted on her face. Her eyes widened.  
"I guess I can color some pictures for you..." she said as she snatched the rest of the bar from Kagome and the older girl laughed.  
  
"Share nicely." She stated as she headed back to the food and sat down. She rubbed her hands together.  
"Finally, time to eat." Kagome said and both Sesshomaru and Miroku frowned. Miroku was stuffing his face with rice and Sesshomaru had already eaten much more raw meat than a human could handle and he was working his way through handfuls of seeds. The children had already eaten.  
  
"You haven't had anything yet?" Miroku asked with a full mouth. Kagome rolled her eyes as she began shoving food down her throat with a fury.  
"Had a granola bar, in my room." She let out between bites.  
"Granola?" The word sounded so foreign to the demon lord. Kagome smiled and held up a finger as she took two monster bites of rice and covered her mouth when she realized her mouth wasn't big enough to chew it all.   
  
Miroku laughed at her antics.  
"Long day?" Miroku questioned and Kagome nodded at that as she finally swallowed her bite down.  
  
"Granola is like—well, I think it's made from oats?" She questioned as she looked at Miroku. He simply shrugged his shoulders.  
"I just like those chewy ones with the chocolate bits." Miroku stated and Kagome shook her head.  
"No way, the crunchy, honey ones are way better." She argued, when they heard Rin and Shippo starting to spat.  
  
"Give me the yellow! Your taking too long!" Rin let out and Shippo had glared at her.  
"No way, there's like nineteen other colors. Use the darker yellow!" Shippo argued back. Kagome sighed as she wiped her mouth with a cloth napkin and stood up. She had went over and the two kids became quiet as they looked up at her. Kagome knelt down.  
  
"Oh, Rin, this is beautiful." Kagome said as she examined the picture she was coloring. It was a picture of two husky's having tea together. Rin gave an awkward smile to Kagome.  
"But you know what it could use?" Kagome questioned and Rin turned a glance at her.  
"Glitter." Kagome stated as she reached back into her pack and pulled out some loose glitter in a salt shaker, she had green, red, and dark blue.   
  
Then she pulled out some glue. Rin seemed to look at it with curiosity as Kagome grabbed a piece of loose leaf and smiled.  
"What is your favorite symbol Rin?" She asked and Rin thought for a moment. Shippo was now eyeing the glitter intently as well.  
  
"A flower—wait, no, a crescent moon." Rin stated and Kagome smiled brightly.  
"How about both?" Kagome questioned. She took the glue and swung it with the cap still shut to get the glue to rise to the top. Then Kagome twisted said cap and drew a simple flower and a crescent onto the paper with the glue. She turned the glue cap shut before she reached for the red glitter shaker.   
  
She covered the flower with the red and then with the crescent she did half dark blue glitter and half green glitter before she picked the paper up and tapped it to shake off the access sparkles. Rin stared at it amazed. Shippo was smiling too.  
  
"You have to let it dry too, or it'll mess up." Shippo said and Rin glared at him.  
"Yeah, you would know everything, wouldn't you, know-it-all!" Rin couldn't help it. Never in her life had she been jealous, but Shippo looked younger than her, yet-.   
  
Shippo looked hurt and he looked down as he slumped over.  
"I'm sorry for whatever I did Rin-san, whatever I did, I didn't mean it." Shippo frowned. Rin was the only person he knew here and she had seemed really awesome. He didn't know why she suddenly turned so mean on him.   
  
Rin seemed to look guilty as she looked down. She was thinking hard, but she was at a loss for words. She had been looking at Shippo as if he was the enemy, but--. She was the one being unfair.   
  
She was unfit, she wasn't as smart as him. She was going to be replaced and she knew it. Sesshomaru-sama didn't want her anymore. He had been gone for so long and now he had Shippo and he was a demon and really smart--.  
  
"I don't want to leave Sesshomaru-sama! Please don't make me go!" She had turned to her lord with sudden tears and the demon lord who had watched the whole scene held a frown that looked as though it had been on his face for the past twenty years.  
  
"Where would you go?" Sesshomaru was just as confused as the little girl. He had no idea what was going on in her mind. However, his words only frightened her more.  
"I have no where else to go! Please, that's why you can't make me leave. I'll be better, I promise to be better. I know Shippo is smart and strong and a real demon, but I promise to be good, please-!" She cried and he sat there stunned.   
  
He was trying to process what she was saying to him when he watched Kagome walk towards the young girl and she placed a hand on Rin's shoulder.  
"Rin-san, don't you understand? Shippo is here to be like your new brother, and I'm here to be like your older sister, so we can all take care of each other. Were going to need you to be here and take care of us too. You see that guy, Miroku? He's gonna be your creepy, new uncle." Kagome stated which earned her a 'Hey' from said monk.   
  
Rin didn't look at Kagome, but rather, continued to stare at Sesshomaru.  
"Is that true, Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin questioned with a croaky-sounding voice. The demon lord nodded once.  
"I would not allow you to leave even if you wanted to." He stated to which caused the girl's eyes to widen as she ran forward and tackled her lord with a hug. However, after a second, she quickly pulled away and bowed her head.  
  
"I'm so terribly sorry lord Sesshomaru, but I could not contain my joy that you would want me to stay here with you and that you found a family for Rin to have." Sesshomaru blinked slowly before he let out a smile and placed a hand atop her head as she gave him a big, toothy smile.   
  
Kagome smiled as she watched and she turned to see Shippo placing the yellow crayon atop Rin's coloring book. Kagome smiled warmly at that before she felt a yawn coming on.  
"Well, I think-." She yawned.  
"That's enough excitement for one night." She stated as she bent down to pick Shippo up, but he pouted.  
  
"But, I'm not done-!" Shippo let out.  
"Me either!" Rin had turned away from her lord to plead her case as well. Kagome turned a smile at Shippo and then Rin.  
"Well, tomorrow is another day." Kagome said to which Shippo stamped his feet and Rin simply frowned.  
  
"Come on, I'll read you guys a bedtime story." Kagome said. Shippo stopped his tantrum right away. Rin gave a curious look.  
"Come, Jaken. Lead me." Kagome began and the imp looked taken aback.  
  
"I am not your servant to order aro-!" Jaken had begun, but Sesshomaru interrupted him.  
"Jaken, listen to her." He stated, which caused the imp to frown and he muttered obscenities as he began out the door. Kagome began to follow, but she stopped at the doorway and looked to Rin. Rin was still near Sesshomaru and she stared at Kagome before looking to her lord.   
  
Kagome couldn't hear what was said, but Rin had whispered something to Sesshomaru and the demon lord had whispered something back before she smiled and bound over to Kagome and took the older girl's hand.  
  
Kagome had a genuine smile on her face as she followed the imp around. She could feel both children dragging their feet, meaning that they were tired and in all honesty, Kagome was tired too. She continued on for a while, when finally, they reached a hallway that was more hidden, like you really had to know where you were going to get here.  
  
"Jaken, please stay, for when I'm ready to leave." Kagome said and the imp glared at her and crossed his arms with a 'hmph'. Kagome hoped that meant that he agreed to stay.   
  
Kagome was tugged to Shippo's room and Rin felt uneasy going in. However, as soon as they entered, Shippo let go of Kagome's hand and bounded to another room. Kagome continued on with Rin's hand in hers, until they found Shippo in a closet of a room with a futon and toys and clothes were lying around everywhere, already.   
  
Then Shippo came out of the closet with extra blankets and a book that Kagome had given him. Shippo spread the blankets on the floor.  
"You guys can sit here, and here-." Shippo had grabbed a pillow for Rin. It was a pillow from Kagome's time so the little girl eyed it for a moment before she took it and watched how Shippo laid his head on the one he had on his futon  
  
She stuck it under her head as she laid back to be very nicely cushioned. Rin smiled at Shippo's politeness. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.  
  
"This one please." Shippo nudged the book towards Kagome with his little fox foot and Kagome giggled at his antics.  
"Alright, alright." She picked it up and held it so she could display the illustrations to them.  
"To the Stars, From the Moon" Kagome began.  
"By--."  
  
_H &DR_  
  
The moon was creeping into the night sky, as were dark clouds. The stars were hidden away and as Inuyasha, Sango, and Kikyo neared the southern palace, it had begun to lightly snow. It was just when they reached the gate that Kikyo took two steps back and frowned at Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha, I have to go-." She began and both Inuyasha and Sango turned a confused gaze at her.  
"What, why? We just got here." Inuyasha began, but Kikyo shook her head.  
  
"One of my soul collectors has found a village that needs a miko to service them." She lied and Inuyasha shook his head. However Kikyo, whom had been calling out to her soul collectors were quick to come for her. Inuyasha was scowling as Sango looked taken aback as the ominous serpent-beings gathered around her and lifted her to the sky.  
  
"She just left-." Sango began and Inuyasha gazed at the ground as he wore his frown.  
"Yeah, she does that." He stated before turning back towards the gate. Sango followed the hanyou to the giant stone gate that was reinforced with iron. The guards gave them no trouble. Rather, they greeted Inuyasha and let the three in quickly. One even led them to the court room in which Hirigana sat.  


"Ahh, Inuyasha, you've returned, and the pregnant slayer." Sango stared at the old turtle lord.  
"I had heard nothing of a fire-cat." The old lord smirked at the feline as she scratched at the back of her ear with a hind-leg. The fire-cat stopped to look at the daiyokai.  
  
"Yes, I was hoping you could direct my friend to someone who could help her with her pregnancy during our stay?" Inuyasha hoped that the old turtle lord would agree.  
"But of course, you are my exalted guests." The old turtle lord stated and Inuyasha finally frowned.  
  
As days came and went, turning into months, collecting into years, he became more humble. He became more mature. He couldn't help it. He missed Kagome and Miroku. They had taught to him what he called the universal truths.   
  
They taught him how to be wise, how to think before acting, and how to be more rational. Their wisdom had guided him and although he had once been alone--. He felt more alone than ever. He was leading alone. He had to make all the decisions. It frightened him, because if he failed, it was completely on him.  
  
"Well, it is late, so I suppose rooms are in order. Perhaps you would pleasure this old lord with your presence during the morning meal." Hirigana let out as he caught the hanyou yawn followed by the slayer rubbing her eyes.  
"We would be grateful." Sango let out and the old lord clapped his hands.   
  
It had echoed throughout the room before a door was slid open and two demons wearing green-colored aprons had appeared.  
"These three are honored guests and I expect them to be roomed accordingly." The demon lord stated.  
"One room, we usually stay together." Inuyasha let out and the turtle nodded.  
  
"Give them a connected room." He added and the two servants bowed their heads.  
"Yes mi'lord." They had said it in unison and Sango found it kind of creepy. The two servants started off and Inuyasha and Sango followed. Sango was off in her own world as Inuyasha observed the corridor.   
  
The floors and shoji screens were made of the same colored dark wood and the wallpaper was an off-white. Inuyasha rather liked the simplicity with the wooden theme and he thought of his mother. She loved wooden everything. From bowls to flooring to furniture, she swore wood was the best. He wondered if she was influenced in anyway by the southern palace.   
  
It took at least thirty minutes to reach where they were staying. The servants opened the doors for them and gave Inuyasha an enchanted bell. They said to ring it if they needed anything, but Inuyasha set it off in a corner to be untouched.   
  
Inuyasha was grabbing the extra rolled up futon from a closet as Sango grabbed Kirara and settled the fire-cat and herself into the already made up futon. When Inuyasha came back and was rolling his out, he frowned at Sango.  
"Hey, Sango, so you and Kikyo have been hanging out more and-." He began which grabbed Sango's attention as she looked into Inuyasha's good eye.  
  
"Yeah." Sango answered.  
"Has she said anything—about someone else? Is she seeing someone else?" As Inuyasha finally plopped his bottom onto his futon. Sango shook her head with a confused look.  
"No—why?" She questioned and she watched the hanyou sigh as he lowered his ears with defeat.  
  
"She always saids a village needs help or whatever-. To leave or get me to leave." He admitted and Sango frowned at that.  
"You think she's cheating on you?" Sango questioned and Inuyasha rubbed his bad eye and took a sharp intake of breathe.  
"I don't know. Just—why would she come with us all the way here, to the southern palace, just to leave?" He asked and Sango shrugged with discern.  
  
"You know, all this time I waited to finally be with her. I mean, I couldn't just leave Kagome at the time and Kikyo thought that things between Kagome and me..." Inuyasha sounded more bitter with each word he said and Sango choked on her own tongue as she looked for the right thing to say.  
"What if she found someone else?" Inuyasha questioned aloud. He shook his head.  
  
"Things aren't like they used to be. She used to always smile when I was around, we used to talk, I used to know her." Inuyasha breathed deeply as he spoke and Sango put a hand on his shoulder.  
"I don't have the answers, Inuyasha, but you need to talk to her about it. You won't know anything until you do." Sango said and Inuyasha scoffed.  
  
"Keh, if only I was a full demon, then I would know if she is lying." He was upset that he couldn't smell emotion or the difference between truth and lies, like his brother could. No wonder Kagome preferred him. He was better. The real thing. Not a half breed like him.   
  
Then—Kikyo, she probably found a real human to be with. Everyone had finally realized how disgusting he is and left... He had finally been found out.  
  
"Inuyasha, calm down--!" Sango began and he blinked at her.  
"What's wrong?" He questioned and she was staring into his left eye with worry.  
"Your eye was turning red--." Sango said and Inuyasha looked down with his one good eye and tried to make sense of it.  
"Sango, what if I lose myself to my demon blood? Do you think a hanyou can become a lesser yokai?" Inuyasha questioned and Sango shook her head.  
  
"I've never heard of such a thing." She said, but Inuyasha began to chew on the inside of his cheek, earning him a cut when he bit himself too hard.  
"I don't want to be like that--." He let out and felt Sango rub his back at his words. He couldn't understand it lately. He had been too sappy. Maybe he was really taking this too hard.   
  
Losing his best friend to his brother, stressing about Sango being pregnant, Kikyo stuff, plus, he couldn't stop thinking about his mother, not to mention his eye. Everything with Sesshomaru and him was fucked up. Before he'd been pinned, his last encounter with him hadn't been a very good one and after being unpinned-.   
  
With what Sesshomaru did to him, using his mother as a ploy, he was obviously unforgiven. At the time he had decided he'd rather be unforgiven than associated with someone who would do that, but the asshole had his own list of problems. Inuyasha frowned. Life could have been better, but then, if he went back, he would do it all the same again.   
  
He couldn't stand the thought of never meeting Kagome. Even if she wasn't his anymore, and he accepted that, but it hurt to whom he lost to, but he knew that she had made him into a better person. She made him realize who he was and how to stop hiding. How to be truly proud instead of just pretending.  
  
"Let's get some rest." Inuyasha finally let out as he got up and blew out the candles. He had been settling back into his futon when he heard Sango's melancholy voice.  
"Everything will get better, that's what Kagome would say." Sango let out and Inuyasha frowned in the dark as he nuzzled up against his pillow on the bed roll.  
  
"Everything... Will get better." He repeated.  
"Good night." Sango finally whispered and he closed his eyes.  
"G'night." Inuyasha mumbled as he tried to lose himself to dreams in which he was free from the life he had ended up leading.  
  
_Forever Changing_  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, I know this chapter might have been a little depressive, but happy times are coming, as well as some really low times. Anyways, when I wrote that part about Sesshomaru kicking Chizuro out, and yes, it was Chizuro, I was just singing 'Get Back' by Ludacris in the back if my head, like the whole time. So yeah. Lol.   
> Also, I realized last chapter, there was a part where Miroku calls Kagome 'Kagome' without a sama and I realize that and even though that's like the tiniest error ever, it really upset me cause I feel like I usually never forget titles, especially with Miroku and the ladies. So yeah, this is a note to myself that I can in no way lose so I can remember to fix it.  
> Okay, and lastly, about the next chapter--. I'm just gonna say now that it all takes place in the western land's castle with Kagome, and there are no Inu, San, Kik scenes or any Naraku scenes. We will be resuming the story progression of them after ch 19 though. I just had to tie up some things with Kagome to make a small jump to the challenges, which I really wanted to get into by at least chapter twenty. So yeah, just no Inu, Kikyo, Sango scenes next chapter and I'm sorry for that.  
> So, here is the thing, I am new to this site. I don’t know how people go about thanking, or what they thank for, so I shall thank everyone! Thank you ‘cutestpixieyoueversaw’ for commenting as well as you kudos. I wanted to thank ‘confused_moose_child’ for bookmarking this story and for kudos as well. <3 And thank you ‘hitomu’ and ‘guest’ for your kudos as well. <33 I really appreciate it.   
> Well, I’m officially caught up, I write a chapter ahead. I may have already said that, if I have, then please forgive me. Anyways, I have one more scene to write for chapter twenty and then I will be editing and posting chapter nineteen, probably by tomorrow. So thank you everyone for reading and have a wonderful day. Sorry I put all the thank you’s and such in this chapter, it’s just all those other chapters were me playing catch up as I will be getting to some of the more ‘explicit’ scenes and need the new chaps here for anyone who wants to read the ‘explicit’ version instead of the ‘clean’ version. Alright, well, thank you everyone again and salut. CC:


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Disclaimer:* I own nothing. Rumiko Takahashi and viz media own the something that is the subject of this story. So without further ado, go support the original anime and manga, of which I definitely DON'T own.  
> Japanese terms:  
> Daiyokai: great demon  
> Hanyou: Half demon  
> Houshi: Monk  
> Inu: Dog  
> Miko: Priestess  
> Ningen: Human  
> Onna: Girl  
> Ookami: Wolf  
> Taijiya: Slayer  
> Yokai: Demon(I use this term to describe demonic auras and if I use it otherwise, it is when I use the term 'lesser yokai' which are the bull-crap weak demons Naraku always uses.)

  


The dojo in which Kagome was in, was empty of all furniture. Other than the rack of weapons placed on the light-colored wooden floor, there was nothing else. Alright, that was a lie, there was also a table with a pitcher along with a few ceramic cups, but that was only because Tsuki brought them in here for her. Kagome withheld a sigh as she swung her blade again. Her instructor had things to do apparently, he told her to keep practicing, but she didn't really know how to practice. She didn't know anything about blades or hand to hand, so she simply swung her sword around and listened to the whooshing sound it made.

"Kagome-sa-." Tsuki had almost called Kagome by title, but caught herself.

"Maybe we should go to get the other things ready, if your alright with a break?" Tsuki's tone was quiet and Kagome vaguely heard her, but she nodded at the shy girl.  
"What else is there?" Kagome questioned and Tsuki pulled a rolled up piece of parchment, out from one of her apron's lower pockets before she unrolled it and read.

"You have to be fitted for armor, Sesshomaru-sama implored that you have your own mount, and then not today, but soon, Hakurai will teach you the ritual for the challenges." Tsuki said, to which Kagome huffed a sigh. There was nothing wrong with Hakurai. She had met him yesterday and he seemed nice enough, but it wasn't about him. Kagome thought it was unfair. Tyon should be teaching her, that is, if he still wanted to. Yet, Kagome knew that couldn't be it. Hakurai said Tyon was upset he wouldn't be teaching her anymore.

Kagome fumed for a moment as she thought. She liked Tyon because out of everyone here, except Tsuki, he wasn't that racist towards her. He was kind and didn't mind her questions. She liked to think they were friends—well they were acquaintances at least, but still.  
"Well, I will be taking that up with Sesshomaru-sama then." Kagome muttered and the fox hanyou eyed her.  
"You don't want to learn the ritual?" Tsuki questioned, but Kagome shook her head.  
"No, I want Tyon to teach me." Kagome stated, which earned a confused glance from the servant.

"Who is that?" She questioned and Kagome let out a sigh.  
"Hakurai's son." Kagome stated and the fox looked to be thinking.  
"Well, I mean, Hakurai is very intelligent-." Tsuki went on, but Kagome shook her head.  
"I get that, but it isn't fair. Tyon was teaching me before I came here, I'm already comfortable with him as my teacher." Kagome explained as she began following Tsuki out of the dojo.

"Oh, I must call you 'Kagome-sama' in public, I do not wish to get in trouble." Tsuki stated hurriedly, to which Kagome nodded. Silence ensued, so Kagome spoke up.  
"I heard your mom is a healer." Kagome tried to continue making conversation and the hanyou nodded.  
"Yes, she is good at what she does. I plan to follow her footsteps one day, although—It is a doubtful." Tsuki explained. Kagome frowned at her response-turned-negative.  
"Why would it be doubtful?" Kagome was quick to question. Tsuki always seemed to have this defeatist attitude.

"Who would want to be patched up by a hanyou? No one." She muttered and Kagome frowned at that.  
"I would go to you." Kagome said and the fox finally narrowed her eyes at the fully human girl with gloomy eyes.  
"It is out of place, but I do not understand why you are so kind to me. I'm a half-breed..." She finally admitted with a disheartened-tone and Kagome put a hand on her shoulder.  
"Stop identifying yourself that way." Kagome had an annoyed voice at that and it startled the fox hanyou.

"Half-breed, hanyou, who cares? Your alive and breathing, living, being you. Don't let others dictate your life, if you do, you won't spend anytime actually living it." Kagome let out and the fox blinked slowly at her as she took in her words.  
"I mean, I know it's hard, I can't imagine how unbelievably hard it is, but you have a choice. You can choose to ignore the people with their mean comments." Kagome said and the fox stopped mid-step and looked so very confused.  
"Are you ordering me to ignore the hurtful comments of others?" Tsuki questioned, but Kagome shook her head.

"No, I'm not ordering you to do anything. I'm just saying that you deserve to be happy. Being born human or demon or half of both, shouldn't dictate you. You should dictate yourself. You should dictate your own life and how you live it." Kagome said and the fox hanyou looked down as he seemed to be deep in thought, before she looked up and around and flushed heavily.  
"I am so terribly sorry, Kagome-sama, we went the wrong way." She stated as she made a turn around and Kagome continued to follow her. However, the dark haired girl placed a hand on the fox's shoulder to stop her again.

"Tsuki, listen, I'm sorry for being upset about it, it's just, I'm good friends with another hanyou named Inuyasha and it kills me inside to see him treated so—It kills me inside to see you unhappy because of your treatment." Kagome explained and Tsuki smiled big at that, with her eyes quickly widening.  
"As in—The Inuyasha? Sesshomaru-sama's brother?" She questioned to which Kagome nodded. The fox hanyou grinned from ear to ear at that.  
"My mom tells me about him all the time." She stated and Kagome nodded as Tsuki began to walk again.

"Yes, Inuyasha stayed here long ago, before I was born. My mom tells me that he was always getting into trouble, but no one picked fights with him-." Kagome had never seen this side of the hanyou. She seemed so excited, that she was talking really fast, although, she was still quiet.  
"And not because of Sesshomaru-sama either, but because people knew if they tried to hurt him, he would stand up for himself. He had this one attack he apparently mastered called 'Iron Reaver Soul Stealer'." Kagome smiled at the fox as she talked a mile a minute. She had no idea that Inuyasha was so... 'famous'?

"Oh and he could do this other attack, where he would take his own blood and throw it and it would become as sharp as blades-." Tsuki suddenly gasped as she turned wide-eyed on Kagome.  
"And you say your friends with him?" Kagome watched her smile widen even more-so.  
"Please, Kagome-sama, if it is not too much to ask for, won't you tell me what he is like?" Tsuki questioned and Kagome smiled as she nodded.  
"Let's see, Inuyasha-." Kagome giggled as she looked at the fox's attentive eyes. It seemed Inuyasha had a fan-club that he didn't even know about.

"Well, perhaps I will just tell you the whole story—it may take more than one sitting to tell-." Kagome began when Tsuki flailed her arms around.  
"Wait, Miuna would want to hear about this!" Tsuki let out and Kagome narrowed her eyes with curiosity.

"She's also a hanyou. She's a little younger than me, her mom works in laundry, in the southern wing, but were good friends. We both love Inuyasha, we wish to compete for the position of being his mate one day." Tsuki admitted and Kagome couldn't help her giggle.  
"What? Why?" Kagome questioned and watched the fox blush as she realized what she had just said.

"Well, he's a legend, you know? He was born of forbidden love and taken in by Sesshomaru-sama. He was even trained and then it was his utmost goal to become a full demon, but then, sadly, he was sealed with an arrow... By a priestess-. Until a new priestess, fifty years later, released him, and now him and her fight evil and are collecting jewel shards to stop the corruption from it." Tsuki sighed dreamily.  
"What I would give to be the priestess he travels with. Miuna thinks that they are together, I guess it's some rumor from the north that they seemed—closer." Tsuki frowned at that, but Kagome giggled harder.

"Inuyasha is seeing someone, but it isn't me." Kagome stated and the half fox gave her a confused look.  
"I'm the priestess that freed him from the tree." Kagome admitted and the hanyou stopped to stare at her with a whole new depth of shock.  
"You mean—your her—the miko who was traveling with Inuyasha?" Tsuki questioned ecstatically. Kagome nodded for the girl to hop up and down with excitement.  
"You must introduce us!" Tsuki began and Kagome giggled again and wiped the tears that had gathered in her eyes from her inability to stop giggling. She would have never imagined this. She never knew Inuyasha was so popular among the ladies, but-.

"Perhaps, one day, but you will be disappointed." Kagome explained and Tsuki shook her head.  
"How could I be disappointed?" She questioned and Kagome gave a small smirk.  
"He's rude, brash, reckless, but he is courageous. He is definitely brave." Kagome said and Tsuki seemed giddy with this knowledge before they entered a corridor where other people were walking around. The fox hanyou was quick to flush as she gathered her composure.

"Sorry, mi'lady." She stated, but Kagome shook her head with a smile. She was happy. If Tsuki was going to be around, then she didn't want it to be so awkward anymore.  
"No, I'm glad to see your smile." Kagome stated and the fox stood there with a blank look before smiling again.  
"Thank you, Kagome-sama." She said as she finally stopped in front a big iron door.

"Here we are." Tsuki stated as she began to open the door and Kagome stepped inside for the hanyou to close it, but she didn't come in with her. Kagome frowned at that before she slid the door back open.  
"Come in with me-." Kagome began and the fox frowned at her.  
"Anyone ranked lower than a gaurd is not allowed entry, I'm sorry, Kagome-sama." She stated and Kagome frowned too, before she took a step back and watched the fox slide the door back shut.

Kagome turned slowly and gazed around. It was dark, only lit by a few candles and she had to strain her eyes to see. She could make out one of the screened walls as a door, so she took a step towards it and slid it open. She opened it to see a middle-aged humanoid looking demon who was pressing a thick needle through tough leather.

"Hello-?." Kagome had begun, but the demon's smooth, medium-toned voice interrupted her.  
"Kagome-sama, I wondered when I would meet you." He stated and Kagome narrowed her eyes inquisitively.  
"It is the talk of the castle, that Sesshomaru-sama replaced a ningen with a ningen."

He stated and Kagome frowned. She felt very uncomfortable.

"Tell me, how does that bit of information make you feel?" He questioned and Kagome opened her mouth and closed it again so she could think for a second.  
"Uncomfortable? But I don't expect everyone to simply love me as soon as I get here, I realized this position would be a challenge." She stated.  
"Ah, truthful, surely not a bad quality for a ningen. Now tell me—truthfully, are you up to that challenge?" He questioned and Kagome was discerned yet again. She scrunched up her eyebrows with confusion as she thought.

"I'm not the strongest, or the most intelligent, or perfect—but I will try my best, I'll sooner die before I let anyone down-." Kagome didn't know what to say. She wondered why this demon even wanted to know, but she had the strangest feeling he would know if she lied.  
"Now tell me this, are you really ningen?" He questioned and she stared at him with confusion.  
"I—yes, I am." She sounded defensive at this point and she watched the demon shake his head, his wavy brown hair swaying with the movement.

"You are not." He stated and she crossed her arms.  
"I am, stop telling me what I am and what I'm not!" Kagome let out with a huff, when the demon stood up and took quick, long strides towards her. He looked deep into her eyes and Kagome could see a strange white dot in his eyes that constantly went around his pupils. It reminded Kagome of a loading screen on a computer and deeply irked her. She felt like she was waiting for something to load-.

"You cannot lie to me, I have the sight. What are you, witch!?" He questioned as he grabbed the scruff of her kimono and with his other hand, he began to bring it towards her forehead. She struggled and tried to summon up her reiki, but it didn't come.  
"Ahh, yes, you think I would allow a miko to come in here without offsetting your powers first?" He questioned and she continued trying to struggle. He pressed his warm hand to her forehead when the room flashed with white.

No sound was heard, it was too quiet, as if the noise was being suppressed from Kagome's ears. She had fallen to her knees, no longer being held and she was hyperventilating with her panic. The white slowly cleared out, to reveal the demon slumped on the floor, against a wall. All the wall hangings from that wall were shattered upon the ground. Kagome watched as the demon brought one palm to the floor and slowly, he pushed himself up. He seny a gaze at Kagome as if she were an alien before he began crawling towards her and she was backing up. She was ready to get up and run, when he positioned himself in a bow, lowly against the stone floor.

"I beg your deepest forgiveness, I did not know-." He let out and Kagome shook her head as she realized she could feel her heart palpitating rather hard and rather fast. She stood up on her feet.  
"You have been touched." He stated and Kagome continued shaking her head as she stumbled backwards and fell on her rump, yet again. She clutched her chest and tried to breath, but couldn't.  
"I think I'm having a heart attack." She whispered it out with a fear in her eyes, but the demon shook his head.

"It is fear, here, accept it, do not fear it, for I will not harmed one whom has been touched." He stated and she gave him fearful eyes.  
"No, Sesshomaru-sama will come." She stated, but he shook his head.  
"I thought of that too and found a way to offset it, but I can help, I owe you a debt for your forgiveness." He said and she shook her head.

"You somehow know that I am too forgiving, this is a test?" She questioned and he frowned. He pressed his nose to the floor.  
"I pledge myself to be loyal to you, sworn to my heart and soul and to the gods themselves." He stated and Kagome frowned.  
"Accept it. " he stated as he reached for her forehead again. This time, instead of the silent flash-bang, Kagome seemed to calm down.

"I don't understand any of this..." Kagome let out and he nodded.  
"Yes, you are very confused. I will explain. I am an empath demon and I have the sight. However—I did not trust you. I actually very much despise ningen." He admitted and she narrowed her eyes at him.  
"I-." She was about to repeat herself and say that she still didn't understand.  
"I cannot reach into your mind and steal your memories, only those who have been marked by the gods cannot be seen. It is most likely why deities gather to watch you." He said and Kagome shook her head.

"What?" Her voice squeaked, this was way too much for her to be taking in.  
"Yes, the children of the earth gather around you and watch you. It means you will be spoken of in legends." He stated, but she shook her head.  
"I'm just Kagome. I'm a ningen, you apparently hate ningen!" She let out, but he smiled happily.  
"To serve someone of whom the gods have chosen would be my greatest pleasure. My loyalty goes to the gods before anything else." He told her and she shook her head in disbelief some more.

"No-." She stated.  
"What god did you meet? Whom is it, that touched you?" He questioned and Kagome eyed him.  
"A goddess... Named Cere." She stated and watched a smile form on his face.  
"I am glad you are one of his and not hers." He said, but Kagome shook her head.  
"Cere is a female, at least I'm pretty sure she was-." Kagome began, but he shook his head.

"Cere was banished to the spirit world for standing under the great father, Chorenn. Ro'Mida will bring our world to ruin and so I suspect Cere wants you to help unleash her." He said, but Kagome shook her head.  
"No, she wants me to help her free the father god." Kagome finally felt relief of a sort. She was calmed by his strange empath powers, but maybe now, she could find some answers.  
"Then things must be going quite terrible up in paradise." The demon replied and Kagome frowned at that.  
"What do you mean?" Kagome questioned.

"There must not be much time left." He said and Kagome looked completely distraught.  
"Why..?" She asked as he sighed and pulled his hand away so he could rub his eyes.  
"Ro'Mida is quite an angry, vengeful goddess. How long has it been since hanyou were sacrificed in her name and human villages burnt down in her honor? She will turn on us again, she will destroy everything we have worked hard on this earth to achieve." He told her and Kagome found herself becoming anxious again. She was chewing on her lip and picking at the crud underneath her finger nails.

"Your saying that this is like some crazy, apocalyptic, everyone lives or dies kind-of-thing?" Kagome asked and he nodded furiously as he began to stand and he offered his hands to her.  
"Yet, you cannot ignore life for every beck and call of the gods." He said as he helped her up. She was still extremely hesitant.  
"As the new alpha bitch, I know this is an extremely busy time for you, but when you have time, we will talk. It figures the gods would choose one whom knows nothing of them. I will help you save us all." He stated as he brought her towards an old wooden chair and he left her there to go rummage through some wooden crates.

"So, your serious that it's—really—like, the end of the world and I have to help stop it? I mean, I'm already in the middle of a different quest that has something to do with that." Kagome let out and he came back to her with a rope and large pieces of cloth parchment. Like the silk worm demon, he measured her with rope and marked the length on paper.  
"How humorous of the gods then. Perhaps they wished for you to have a bit of experience?" He asked and she shook her head again.

"I know it is a lot to hear at once, but it is important. If the gods have chosen you, then you must help them. They sent you to me to push you, of that I'm sure. Everything happens for a reason." He told her and she frowned with a nod.  
"So what do you prefer?" He questioned and she just looked very confused.  
"What?" She asked and he rolled his eyes.

"Do you like movement? Or do you prefer more protection? What medium? Leather? Iron plates? Dragon scales? I probably can't do dragon scales, not enough time to meld them properly." He began and Kagome frowned.  
"Something light, demons are fast, I can't be even slower." Kagome stated and he nodded.  
"Smart, but what if you get hit, what then?" He asked and Kagome shook her head.  
"If they hit, then I block. I must." She said and he nodded.

"How much do you want it to cover?" He asked and Kagome frowned as she looked at herself.  
"Well bracers and grieves, right?" She asked and he nodded. She slanted her lips as she thought of how she wanted her chest piece to be. She didn't think she'd have to be creative today, but, well, everyday was full of surprises.  
"Could I draw it?" She asked and he nodded as he gestured towards regular parchment and a calligraphy brush.

Kagome frowned as she reach up her sleeve and pulled out a mechanical pencil.

"If you don't mind, I have my own writing utensil." She said and he stared at it peculiarly. Kagome drew a quick sketch of an under the bust corset-like chest piece. She didn't want anything squishing her boobs while she was fighting, it was important that she be comfortable so that she had good form and hopefully she wouldn't be so clumsy.

"What is that thing?" The demon questioned and Kagome looked confused before she realized he was staring at her mechanical pencil.

"Oh, it's from my land, its called a pencil. Here, have this one, but don't throw it out when the lead runs out. I'll bring more." She said and he nodded.  
"How does it work?" He questioned and Kagome smiled.  
"Alright you click this, and the lead comes out, you want to keep it short so it doesn't break off and waste it." She explained as she jotted down a smiley face.

"Then, if you mess up, you flip it around and erase it." She did so and he widened his eyes.  
"This is a spectacular discovery! The humans of your land must be very different." He stated as he took the offered pencil and rubbed his fingers against the smooth surface.

"Well, can I—um, go now?" Kagome asked awkwardly and he nodded.  
"Remember to return so we may speak of the gods. You must figure out what they want you to do, you cannot ignore your destiny." He stated and Kagome nodded as she slowly backed away. She felt like this guy was a little off his rocker, not to mention bipolar.

Kagome had opened the door to find Tsuki there with a frown.  
"You okay?" She asked and Kagome nodded as she stepped out. Tsuki closed the door behind her.  
"Why would something be wrong?" Kagome asked and Tsuki frowned.  
"You were in there for quite a while." She stated and Kagome nodded again.  
"Yeah, he was kind of crazy." Kagome said and Tsuki nodded with agreeance.

"They say he has the sight, but I don't believe in such things." The fox stated and Kagome frowned again.  
"Mm, where to now?" Kagome questioned.  
"The stables." She said and Kagome sighed. she was tired. She wished she could just go to her room and turn in much too early. That would be nice. Instead, Kagome continued to follow the hanyou down corridors, but their trip was not an easy one. Kagome liked to think that Tsuki and her were minding their own business when a group of four demoness' had gotten in the way of their next turn.

"Oh, look, its the miko-." It was said with a high amount of sarcasm by a demoness wearing silken red kimono whom had honey-brown hair and unnatural yellow eyes.  
"And the little half breed." A demoness with light blue hair, also in a silk kimono added. Kagome frowned at the four demoness as Tsuki began to back up.  
"Sesshomaru-sama will come if you try to hurt us!" Tsuki had let out, which made Kagome cast her a confused look. Who was going to hurt who?

"Not if your dead before he gets here." The leader of the females said, the one with brown hair. Kagome snapped her gaze back at her with a thin-pressed line for a frown.  
"I really don't want to hurt you guys, so leave us be." Kagome stated. She was trying to scare them off. Really, she didn't want to fight anyone, she may not even win with such a low amount of training.  
"You, hurt us?" One of the demoness who hadn't said anything had spoken up. She also had darker brown hair and feathers along her arms. She looked like a hawk demon. Her protruding talons she began to hold up only reinforced the thought.

"Die, ningen, half-breed." The leader had said as she pulled a dagger out from her sleeve. The other three demoness' did so as well as they stalked closer. Kagome slowly backed up and looked at Tsuki, whom looked terrified.  
"Let's talk about this-." Kagome began to hear not one, but two of the demoness' scoff. The first came too quickly. Kagome barely had time to dodge and if you were a demon with a good sense of smell, you could smell the scent of ningen blood in the air.

Kagome stumbled back and looked at the slash that was already bleeding profusely. She had to slide to the left to escape the next dagger-thrust and Kagome squeaked. She was dodging again and again, barely, as she tried to think, when she heard Tsuki cry out. Kagome had looked over to see the blue haired demoness had stuck her dagger straight into the hanyou's chest. Kagome felt her heart race, she felt rage pool up within her. How dare these women!

Kagome had stood up and decided she was no longer playing around. If these demoness' wanted a fight, then Kagome would give them one. It was funny, Kagome always thought she was so untrained. With her new fighting abilities, she was able to tell that these demoness hadn't a clue to what they were doing. They were just trying to stab at anything. The brunette was coming for Kagome again, but this time, Kagome pictured Kikyo's barrier ofuda, clearly in her mind. Although Kikyo had never once shown her this way of placing barriers, and she always used an item to amplify her spiritual energy, it worked fine for Kagome. A barrier had come up just as the demoness stabbed at her. It hit the barrier and her hand was thrown back.

"Oh, well, we can just work on the little half breed for as long as you want to hide." The demoness stated as she turned her eyes. Tsuki was behind the three girls and it made Kagome sick. She could hear the sounds of their daggers plunging into the hanyou's body.  
"You disgust me." Kagome finally stated as she let go of her barrier and she jumped up onto the brunette's back and wrapped her arms around her shoulders. The demoness seemed to struggle for a moment.

Kagome kept her grip tight as she focused her reiki to the surface of her skin. She was glowing blue, although she didn't know that, when she heard the demoness let out a scream and then Kagome's arms were given slack. The demoness didn't exist anymore and her dagger clattered against the floor as Kagome landed with an 'oomf'. The other three demoness' stopped what they were doing to gasp in horror at the priestess. They all glared at her as they began to advance.

It reminded Kagome of this video she saw a long time ago in which hyenas had been trying to steal a meal from a lion, yet the lion forced them to back off. Kagome wondered, was she was the lion or was she the hyena? She bent down and picked up the discarded dagger and she held it up. Immediately when she had the weapon in her hand, she focused her reiki into it easily.

She glanced at Tsuki, whom laid there with her eyes closed. She had been stabbed at least five times and she was covered in blood... She was laying in a pool of her own blood. It was so ugly, so horrifying. Kagome felt rage continue to pulse through her. She felt a strange anger attached to her worry that made her want to take action.

She didn't know for sure, but she was almost positive that this was an undying need for revenge. Kagome closed her eyes and took in a breathe. She was so thankful for what training she did have as she reopened them with determination. The three demoness' took steady steps, circling around Kagome before one screamed and ran at her with her dagger in position to stab. Kagome ducked down and rolled forward to avoid the coming attack, but she also reached out and grabbed the demoness' ankle. The blue haired demoness landed with a thud. Kagome got up to her hands and knees and made to stab into the demoness' leg. However, the other two came quickly and held Kagome down by her arms and legs. The blue-haired woman got up and crouched down next to Kagome and dragged the tip of her dagger across the ningen's neck without pressure.

"Such a pathetic and weak ningen like you doesn't deserve to be Sesshomaru-sama's alpha bitch." The demoness let out when she had burst into flame, quickly burning to ash. The other two stared at where the blue haired demoness had once been, as they were screeching and crying, before Kagome could see her savior.  
"Jaken!" Kagome let out as the imp looked to the other two demoness that were holding Kagome down.  
"Unhand Kagome-sama." The imp had let out when the clack of sandles could be heard down the hall. A middle-aged looking woman with, wild, voluminous red hair and five tails swishing out from underneath her yukata had come running. As the demoness' began to let Kagome go, Kagome watched the red-haired woman collapse to her knees by Tsuki as she gathered the fox hanyou into her arms and wept.

"It's unforgivable what you have done!" Kagome finally stated as she looked to the last two demoness'. Jaken came towards Kagome's side just as the unmistakable tapping of a certain daiyokai's footfalls could be heard.  
"Then deliver justice miko-sama, as is your right." The deep baritone voice of the demon lord only served to egg Kagome's rage on further as she steadied herself to her feet. She took another glance at the barely alive hanyou before she shook her head and sent a glare at one of the demoness.

"Rather than killing them, I wish for them to serve directly under me, or they shall be drowned." Kagome stated to which everyone, including two said demoness', gave Kagome a look of confusion.  
"You will serve me for your forgiveness or die." Kagome let out, to which Sesshomaru wanted to roll his eyes, but refrained. Kagome was much too forgiving, even now...  
"No, my daughter will not make it, I demand retribution!" The woman whom was unmistakably Tsuki's mother wailed out, but Kagome shook her head as she went to Tsuki's body and crouched down by the mother, who wallowed and held her child.

"If Tsuki dies, then you may kill them." Kagome said as she drifted her finger's through the fox hanyou's hair.  
"Sesshomaru-sama, would you be willing to heal Tsuki? I have never asked you of such things til now, I don't want her to die." Kagome wore a hard frown on her face. How would she introduce Tsuki to Inuyasha if she was dead..? This brought up a whole new set of anger and unhappiness to Kagome's life. She wasn't even as safe as she had thought. She had to train harder. She had to become better so that nothing like this would ever happen again.

"It would only heal the outer layers of skin-." Sesshomaru explained, but Kagome shook her head as she eyed the fox woman who was staring right back.  
"We cauterize the wounds on the inside, right? And then if Sesshomaru-sama heals the outside skin, it would then heal over time?" Kagome asked and watched the full fox demoness shake her head.  
"You would not know of any infection beneath the skin, plus, the pain will kill her, there are too many-." The fox was referring to the multitude of entry wounds upon her daughter's body as she bit her lip to keep from crying.

"I can help with the pain, but we need to do this soon or she'll bleed to death." Kagome stated to which the fox demoness nodded.  
"Jaken, I need you to bring me to my room and then to wherever Tsuki will be brought." Kagome stated before she found the eyes of the fox demoness again.  
"I will bring medicine for the pain." Kagome said and watched the fox nod and she began to get up and she looked distraught.

"I will take you miko, Jaken, send for Reika's helpers." Sesshomaru stated and the imp began off immediately.

Sesshomaru had started down the hall and with one last look at Tsuki, Kagome followed. It had been silent for at least ten minutes when they entered an empty corridor and the demon lord stopped abruptly.

"Your arm, miko-sama." He began, but she shook her head.  
"Don't worry about me, I'm fine." Kagome stated and he eyed her with disbelief.  
"I wish to heal your injury miko-sama, you will not stop me." He was about to grab her arm and just heal her anyways, but she sent him desperate eyes.  
"Please, let's hurry, I don't want Tsuki to die." Kagome stated with a grim face and he caved into her desires.

"When we get to the med-bay, I suspect you to allow me to heal it." He said, to which she nodded.

Silence overtook the two for another good five minutes before Kagome spoke up.

"So, I have a bone to pick with you." Kagome stated as she remembered something and he gazed at her with confusion.  
"Whatever did this Sesshomaru do to make you unhappy?" He questioned.  
"Tyon, why won't he be teaching me anymore?" Kagome finally asked and he eyed her for a moment.  
"He is young and inexperienced." Sesshomaru stated, as if all knowing, but Kagome shook her head.

"No, I want Tyon to still teach me, he was doing just fine." Kagome snapped back and the daiyokai furrowed a frown at her.  
"You do not yet even know the difference in teaching that the two have-." Sesshomaru stated, but Kagome shook her head.  
"I enjoyed learning from Tyon, please Sesshomaru-sama..." She let out and the daiyokai huffed out a sigh.

"Fine, as you wish." He stated as they finally stopped in front of her door.  
"So, will that tour be happening tonight?" Kagome questioned, trying to brighten the mood as she entered and went straight for the bathing area. She found her larger first aid kit quickly as she began back to Sesshomaru.

"Yes, if there is time." He finally responded to the question she seemingly ran away from. Kagome couldn't help her small smile as she took a step forward and rested her head against the daiyokai's chest and she felt up his arm, to his shoulder with her free hand.  
"I hope there is time. I really can't wait." She whispered and he let his hand rest atop her head before he drifted it through her hair, but he made a short stop at her cheek and drifted his fingers to her chin. He lifted her face upwards and bent down to press a soft kiss to her lips. Then he pulled away to stare down into her chocolate brown eyes.

"We should go." He stated when her eyes widened and she pulled back frantically.  
"Your right, we should hurry too!" Kagome let out and with that she zoomed out of her room, but slowed down with unsteady steps when she realized, she had no idea where she was going. She looked back to see Sesshomaru closing her door before he he made his way towards her and he began to lead again.

__H &DR_ _

The day was just beginning to roll into the afternoon. The med-bay had silver-tiled floor and the walls were white without any shoji to screen them. Kagome was sitting on a tatami mat that she had placed close to the hanyou. Tsuki had been bandaged after having her insides cauterized with a fire-heated poker and now she was asleep due to Kagome's medications. Kagome was too lucky that her grandfather had slipped her his last ten hydrocodone. It wasn't that she was a horrible drug addict or anything, its just, sometimes things happened where you seriously needed the stuff. Kagome sighed as she debated on whether she should go back and beg her grandfather for more. She had eight left, but she never realized how useful they could be.

"She had told me you were kind, but I would not have imagined just how kind you really are." The fox demon named Reika had stepped in. She went towards her daughter and placed her fingers on her throat to check her pulse.  
"What-?" Kagome questioned. She had been somewhat startled, as before the fox spoke, it had been completely silent.

"You have sat here and watched her although everyone else has left-. I worried you would treat her badly, but it seems you are as good-natured as it is said that the current Shikon miko is." Reika said and Kagome shook her head.  
"I just try to do do what's right... Do you think I'd be able to heal her?" Kagome questioned as she realized one of Tsuki's bandages already needed to be changed. She had bled through. The fox demon crouched down before seating herself with her calves tucked under her thighs.

"Miko cannot heal demons, but Tsuki is not fully demon-I do not know." Reika stated and Kagome frowned as she looked to the older woman.  
"Would you mind if I tried? If it doesn't work, I'll stop immediately." Kagome said and Reika seemed to think for a moment.  
"If it works, then it would be very helpful-. Please, do try miko-sama, my potions cannot heal her more quickly because of her mixed blood." Reika explained and Kagome nodded. The fox demon handed a small, extremely sharp knife, and Kagome took it.

Kagome was careful as she cut the bandage off to reveal the red and puffy open-wound that definitely didn't look so good. It was messy with blood and continued to spew the dark red substance. Kagome held back a gag and she scolded herself.

'Your a born miko, Kagome, there's no point in getting sick at a little blood.' She told herself. She had of course, seen many wounds upon people by now, but she still got a little squeamish. It wasn't even the blood that bothered her, it was usually the actual wound itself. The sight of torn or peeled flesh, along with the visual of someone's insides was a little too much for her. However, she pushed that thought aside. Now was a time for her to find a new inner strength, even if she had none. Kagome looked towards a pitcher of water and Reika seemed to catch her sight, so she stood up and brought the pitcher. Kagome used the clean water to soak a bit of the bandage that had gotten stuck against the wound before she peeled it off. She didn't want to make the wound worse.

As soon as she could see the whole thing, she held back the bile in her throat as she felt rage flow through her. How dare those women! She would make them pay. Everyone around here seemed to think death was such a great punishment, but Kagome believed other wise. Kagome already knew another means of torture, it had always worked well against Kikyo.

Kagome would kill them with kindness, besides whatever Tsuki wanted to do with them. Kagome had already decided she would let the hanyou mainly choose. They had done worse to the half fox, when it was her they were after.

"Tell me, why did you not bring those two wenches to justice?" Reika finally questioned as Kagome tried to find the best way to touch her bare hands to the wound without hurting it more.  
"Because I will show them just how much better Tsuki and I am, and they will feel guilty." Kagome stated as she closed her eyes for a moment and she settled her fingers in the crevice of the wound. It made Kagome gag as she felt the mushy wound and she was sure she would wretch if she didn't hurry this up.  
"They will never feel remorse, they despise you." The fox stated as she looked down at her daughter. Kagome didn't see the grief she held in her eyes.

"I will make them feel remorse, that is, if Tsuki doesn't prefer them dead." Kagome stated as she kept her eyes closed and she began to visualize the healing ofuda that Kikyo had shown her. If it worked for barriers, maybe it would work for this too. She would really be legendary to those around her if she could heal without an ofuda. That was unheard of. She heard the fox demon gasp and Kagome popped her eyes open with worry.

"Did I make it worse!?" Kagome began and saw the fox demoness holding her hand over her mouth as she shook her head.  
"No, it's working." She stated and Kagome looked down to see that it was, indeed, working. Kagome couldn't help her smile as she closed her eyes again and continued visualizing the symbol.  
"That one is good now, it will heal on it's own-." Reika began, but Kagome shook her head.

"No, she'll wake up—without a scratch." Kagome stated as she opened her eyes. She could see the wound looked a lot better as it was illuminated in the pale, ominescent blue glow of her reiki. Kagome stared at the glow with curiosity. Usually it was darker in color, but that was her attacking reiki. Kikyo had explained that the ability to heal and the ability to fight came from two different energies that resided within a priestess. People can learn to be a priestess, but if not born innately as one, you would never heal like a born priestess could. It seemed Kagome took it to the next step—she didn't even need ofuda.  
"You must be a very powerful priestess to not need the papers to amplify your abilities." Reika had mused as she stood up and grabbed the pitcher, she was going to refill it in the big inside well that stood in the main room of the med-bay. She stopped at the entryway of the small operating room.  
"I'm surprised now, that you did not purify those demoness' into dust." She stated and Kagome turned a frown at her.

"I would prefer someone to submit, than to just kill them." Kagome stated and the healer demoness shook her head.  
"You do not like killing? You will have to change your tune for the challenges or you will die." Reika stated and Kagome gazed back down at Tsuki's stomach, where a stab wound had once existed.  
"I'm trying..." It was stated in a melancholy tone.

"Priestess, tell me, are you a dark one? How are you so powerful, why do you not hate demons?" The fox demon couldn't understand it. She couldn't understand this human's motivation.  
"I'm not a dark priestess. I just simply come from a different land, that is all. Where I come from, there are barely any demons." Kagome admitted and the fox narrowed her eyes as Kagome finally met her gaze.

"It seems empty without your kind there." Kagome tried to explain. The tension had grown thick, as if it were a smaug that strangled your throat and stole the air from your lungs. Then finally the fox demoness turned on her heel and went to get the water. Kagome sighed as she began unwrapping another bandage. She felt a yawn coming on, but she ignored it. She couldn't sleep now. She had to do this, then she would train a little more, even if it was just running up and down a set of stairs. Then she had dinner and Sesshomaru was supposed to give them that tour. Kagome wanted to sigh, but she held it in. Her life had become so busy all of a sudden, but at the same time, it was never boring. She was never idle. She just wished she could have a moment to breathe.

__H &DR_ _

"And that is the Taisho's hall. Only the mated western lord is allowed to enter." Sesshomaru stated as the group walked past a large corridor with only one door at the very end. The corridor was lined with marble statues of humanoid inuyokai and Kagome couldn't help as she stopped and gazed at one in the distance.

"Would you like to see?" Sesshomaru questioned, but she furrowed her brows.  
"You just said we couldn't go-." She said, but he shook his head.  
"No one is allowed in the room at the end, but you may look at the statues." He said as he nodded to the guard who was on duty there. The guard gave a deep bow as he allowed them to get a closer look at the marble figurines. Miroku frowned at his only memory of the place as Shippo felt a creepy vibe and clutched himself closer to Kagome's shoulder. Kagome was pondering really, she didn't know why, but Rin hadn't eaten dinner with them. So it was just the four of them. However, looking at these statues brought her a different train of thought.

"These are your forefather's?" Kagome questioned as she came to one closer to the door.  
"Yes." Sesshomaru stated almost monotonously. Kagome stared up at the strong cheek bones and whispy up-do of one of them before she looked back at Sesshomaru. Miroku came to stand by Kagome and scrutinized the statue she looked at.  
"This is your father?" Kagome questioned.

"You have a good eye." Sesshomaru answered as Kagome smiled before she looked back to the statue.  
"How did you know?" Sesshomaru finally questioned as he stepped up by her and eyed down the likeness of his father. Any of these statues could have been his sire, how had she known so easily?  
"Oh, um, Inuyasha has like the same whooshy hair thing going on for him." Kagome stated nonchalantly and he couldn't help it. He let out a scoff as he tried to suppress a chuckle. That was the most hilarious thing he had heard all day, but as he looked at his father-. Inuyasha most definitely had his father's hair texture, where as, the demon lord had inherited his mother's easy to manage, silk-like hair. The essences helped—he wouldn't lie.

"Is something the matter, mi'lord." The gaurd had heard the strange noise come out if his lord's lips and he came to investigate.  
"Leave us, you are dismissed." Sesshomaru glared at the guard and the guard frowned as he lightly tapped his spear's blunt end to the ground.

"Mi'lord, I must stand guard here—it is prohibited to leave until I change spots with Ryuka." He stated and Sesshomaru refrained from rolling his eyes.  
"Lets go." Sesshomaru stated as he began away from the statues. Kagome stopped to smile at the guard.  
"It is very honorable to stand up to your superior for your duty." Kagome stated, which the guard blinked at her for.

"Miko-." Sesshomaru had almost had it. What was the onna trying to do? She would turn his castle against him at this rate. She was constantly disobedient, she didn't listen, she spoke without thinking-...  
"Well, hey, you said even you aren't allowed, I can see where he's coming from." Kagome let out.  
"Th-thank you, mi'lady, your very kind." The guard had let out and Kagome turned her head to smile at him.

"Don't thank me, just callin' it as I see it." Kagome stated as she tromped after Sesshomaru and Miroku offered a smile as he followed. The guard simply stared at the strange humans with sincere confusion. A small fox kit seemed to hang onto the miko's shoulder and he seemed to cling to her for support-. Like a fox child would to it's mother. The guard had heard all sorts of rumors, a ningen replaced with a ningen, a powerful dark priestess—a miko who has gained control of their lord. The guard shook his head.

That ningen was something else, but she was none of the things previously stated. She was goofy, silly, strange, and maybe even awkward. The guard couldn't help his stupid smile. She was pretty and kind. He stood here all day and was not allowed to ever leave or let someone in during his shift. Anyone. Then Sesshomaru-sama gets mad at him for simply doing his job. That human seemed empathetic, she seemed to understand his life wasn't all rainbows and butterflies. He saw Ryuka coming to change places with him.

"Hey, Ryu-san, have you seen the miko yet?" He questioned. The skunk demon shook his head.  
"No, but, she'll be dead soon enough." Ryuka answered. The current guard frowned.  
"I hope not." He stated and Ryuka gave a curious gaze.  
"Why?" Ryuka asked as if it was the most obvious thing. The bull demon who would soon be on break smiled warmly.  
"She's nice, she stood up to Sesshomaru-sama." He said and the skunk demon widened his eyes.

"Are you saying-." Ryuka began.  
"I'm saying she actually challenges him, she'll be a good alpha bitch. It's not a joke." The bull reinforced and Ryuka frowned at that.  
"What was she like?" Ryuka asked.

"She was pretty, for a human—and strange. She had all these weird sayings and then, she was really interested in the statues. She even guessed which one our late lord is—correctly." The bull explained and Ryuka eyed said statue from a distance.  
"She sounds strange, for a human." Ryuka said and the bull nodded.  
"She was unlike any being I've ever encountered. If she didn't smell like a human, I would have thought she was some sort if spirit or carefree nymph." The bull went on, but Ryuka scoffed.  
"She's just a human."

__H &DR_ _

Kagome felt kind of lonely this morning. She had gotten up alone and then she had dressed alone. Although she hadn't been here long, she was used to Tsuki always being around. Kagome was brushing her hair when she heard a knock on the door.  
"You may enter." Kagome let out. She had heard Sesshomaru simply always say 'enter', but that was a little too commanding for her taste.

Kagome began to reach her aura out. It was something she hadn't done in a long time. Ever since her reiki kind of exploded-she had been scared. However, there was no longer room to be scared. Kagome had to be strong. She had to be tough. She reached out and could sense Jaken and two demoness'. Kagome turned to look at them.

"What are your names?" Kagome questioned. They were the two who didn't perish, that had attacked Tsuki and her in the previous day.  
"They are nameless now, Kagome-sama." Jaken let out and Kagome looked confused.  
"When being pardoned from an unmentionable crime, you must be given a new name." Jaken explained with irritation. He glared at Kagome as if it was the most simple thing.

"Oh." Kagome said and Jaken waited, but Kagome just stood there.  
"You must give them new names." The imp stated, which frightened Kagome out of her dwelling thoughts.  
"Oh, um, well, can you?" Kagome questioned. The imp gave a grumpy sigh.

"Ki and Ko." Jaken stated and the girls frowned.  
"What shall I do with them?" Jaken questioned and Kagome shrugged.  
"Make them work a crappy job for now, like landscaping or dish washing." Kagome explained and the imp nodded as he turned to leave, however Kagome stood up.  
"Jaken-." She called and the imp stopped. He was getting ready to seriously go off on her, but Kagome stepped up behind him.

"Please, help me get to the dojo first?" She questioned and the imp nodded with annoyance as he began on, but he stopped to close Kagome's door after her, before she had the chance. He caught the stupid ningen's smile at him, so he sent a cold glare. It seemed to make her chuckle as he muttered something about incompetent fools.

__H &DR_ _

Kagome was instructor-less yet again. It was irritating. However, she actually put effort into it this time. She had dragged in practice dummies made of wood from a hidden closet and she was attempting to hack one apart with a blade. She chopped and chopped and chopped some more. She really hoped her chopping skills would be precise with the amount of chopping she was doing.

"What has you so angry, miko-sama?" The sound of Sesshomaru's voice didn't startle her. Rather, she turned a confused eye on him.  
"Angry?" She questioned and he nodded as he grabbed a blade from the weapons rack and eyed it as he came forward.  
"Yes, that target is already long torn apart." He stated, but Kagome shrugged.

"Why ruin another?" She questioned, but he waved the blade he picked up around before backing up and pointing it with the tip near her throat.  
"It is what they are there for." He answered her question and she grabbed at the blade carefully between her thumb and forefinger and lowered it.  
"How dare you-." Her voice was playful as well as sarcastic when he found the blade she held in a quick tap with his sword.

"Let's see your skill." He stated, but she crossed her arms and held her blade loosely.  
"No way, you won't be fair at all." Kagome let out and he smirked at that.  
"It is fair to use any tricks you have in order to win." Sesshomaru let out and then he was gone. Kagome glared at the thin air.  
"I'm not doing this." She stated, but she heard his breathe tickle her ear.  
"You will." He had whispered it teasingly into her ear from behind, before she was given a light push forward. She went to glare behind her, but he wasn't there anymore.

"Come, Kagome, humor me." He had said, from in front of her. Kagome faced forward to see him raise his blade again.  
"What tricks do you have?" He questioned and she muttered under her breath as she rolled her eyes.  
"You want to see my tricks?" She questioned, sounding annoyed. She was angry because her instructor had been who knows where this whole time and all she knew was 'chop'.

"I'll show you a trick-." Kagome was fed up. He wanted to be unfair to her, then she would be unfair to him. Him and his stupid demonic speed and strength. What did she have? Average speed, less than average strength, average eye-sight, reiki, but she wanted to hold into that for the actual challenges, lest she exhaust herself beforehand... This was Sesshomaru though. He said that he did not think it cheating to use any trick you have, in order to win. Her trick was that she knew his weakness.

She had no idea why, but he liked her in some way. He told her he loved her and she knew she really cared about him too—but she most definitely knew that for some crazy reason, he found her attractive. After all, they didn't start off talking as friends or anything, he was trying to get her to do it with him. Kagome smirked as she calmed her fuming form and she began to strip her yukata off til she was in her white tank top and dark gray sweatpants that she had chosen to wear underneath her old white yukata with red trim. Oh—she was so going to regret this.

She took down her pony tail with one hand and grabbed the pitcher of water with another. It was winter after all and the castle was rather drafty.  
'Please, don't let me catch pneumonia." She prayed to whomever would listen. She tilted her face upwards as she poured the water upon herself, drenching her hair and shirt completely in the process. She placed the pitcher down with a thud and looked down at her tank top. She blushed at the see-thoroughness, she could easily make out the black colored bra she wore today. She cursed herself, why did she wear the black one?

At least she wore a lacy one and not a sport's bra—but then that made this even worse too. She did her best to gain her composure and she tried to stop blushing as she turned around to face the demon lord.

"And drenching yourself—helped you how?" The demon lord had begun, but then his eyes had drifted lower. Kagome was so happy to low and behold the second blush she had ever seen him wear. She enjoyed it immensely. It looked unnatural on him, yet she loved it.  
"My eyes are up here, or do you forget, Sesshomaru-sama?" She mocked him so, with her tone of voice. He gazed into her eyes, half lost, half confused. She took long, slow strides towards him until she was close enough to run her finger along the blade he held.

"Or do you plan on attacking me again with your... Sword?" Kagome stated as she did her best to give a seductive look. She felt kind of ridiculous, especially with the bad innuendo. However, Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her.  
"Are you trying to seduce me, miko?" He asked and she froze up. She felt so awkward.  
"Um, maybe?.. Yes." She admitted with an awkward expression when he dropped the blade he held and it clattered against the wooden floor.

"Because it's working." He stated just before he wrapped his arm around her head and found strands of her hair to lace his fingers with. He had pressed his mouth against hers and she was taken aback, but she was quick to react. She pressed her whole form against him and she delighted in the warmth he provided. He chuckled as he pulled back a little for her to shiver.  
"You should not have poured water on yourself." He wore a smile on his face as he said it and she glared at him.

"Oh, shut up!" She muttered as she stood on her tippy toes and caught his lips again. She could feel his smile against her lips and it gave her a grin as well. He took the chance to bite her lip this time and hard. Kagome had opened her mouth to protest, but he took her lower lip into his mouth and sucked on it as he flickered his tongue at the tooth mark. Kagome didn't know what it was about his tongue and the healing of any flesh wounds, but—she had taken to fisting the silk cloth of his haori with one hand, and the other, she tangled into his long, perfect hair.

They were so en-wrapped with each other, that they didn't have enough time to pull away from each other when the door had slid open-. Neither Kagome, nor Sesshomaru saw who it was, before the person began running. Sesshomaru was quick to detach himself from Kagome and pursue whomever had seen them, but Kagome took her time with gathering her senses before she stood and began out of the room in a power-jog. What she found, horrified her. Sesshomaru was crouched over someone-. The floor around him was slightly melted, probably from his poison and she heard a familiar voice letting out noises of pain. Kagome felt rage collect in her small form as she wore a newfound snarl on her face.

"How dare you hurt him like that!" Kagome let out as she had pushed Sesshomaru over with a sting of purification in her fingertips. Sesshomaru had gazed at her with shock, from the ground, as she crouched over Tyon.  
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry-." The young inuyokai had been repeating the words over and over in a mutter as he stared at the acid wound, digging a hole through his stomach. The younger inuyokai was terrified. He'd never been injured all that badly, and he feared the worst with this. He knew not, that he would heal quickly like any other inuyokai, rather it hurt so bad, he thought he might of been dying.

"It's gonna be okay Tyon-san." Kagome had said as she moved some of the eaten away fabric of his haori, to gain a better look at his wound. It seemed at this rate, she would get used to eyeing stabs, cuts, and even acid burns much more quickly than she had previously thought. Her words and touch caught the eyes of the younger inuyokai.

"He has seen us Kagome, he must die." Sesshomaru had stated for her to give him a bewildered look.  
"I-I won't tell! I have not told anyone of the void you live in!" Tyon let out and Kagome cast a caring gaze at him, before she glared yet again at Sesshomaru.  
"Kill this person, kill that person, do you not realize what your taking away from people? To live is to love and hate and be free! Death is not worth it... If killing people is what comes from us being together, then I don't want to be a part of it." It hurt to say it, but it was true. If he was just going to kill everyone, including favored acquaintances for it, well, she wouldn't have that.

"You don't mean that, miko-sama." He couldn't believe his ears, she so readily turned against him, always. Why could he never do anything right?  
"You kill much too easily and force my monk to kill much too easily, yes, I heard about that. Death is a punishment warranted to those who are trying to take your own, so until you can respect existence better, then yes, I do mean it. Come on Tyon, I'll get you to Reika." Kagome began as she began to slip her arm under the younger inu's shoulder. He shook his head no, as he could see Sesshomaru beginning to fume worse and worse.

"Don't you dare help him up, miko." He had commanded, but she only glared at him and continued.  
"Or what, you'll kill me too?" She questioned as she finally got Tyon on his feet and she began to help him down the hallway.  
"Do you know the way?" She whispered the question, but then he was ripped from her grasp and thrown to the floor. She felt Sesshomaru's clawed hand grip her forearm and one of her eyes twitched a little.

"How dare you defy me like this miko, I admitted my love to you and you throw it all away for this-." He was beyond hurt, but Kagome was beyond being enraged. She had snapped around as she grabbed his wrist with purification and she glared deeply into his eyes. Her tone of voice was low and serious when she spoke, as she held onto his wrist to leave a lingering burn, but it would heal.

"You should have known coming into this, that I will follow you when your right, but I will defy you to do what I believe is right too. My judgment is not based on my heart like yours, it's based on reality, on the thought that you only have one chance to live and already, so many are horrible and cruel. Why should I add myself to that list? I refuse." Kagome stated before she released his wrist.  
"So your going to leave then? I've already marked you, it cannot be undone." He let out bitterly as she had returned to Tyon and began helping him up again. Her shoulders had slumped down at his words and the scent of salt became undeniable in the air. Her voice was numb and monotone when she replied.

"You want me to leave..?" She questioned and he narrowed his eyes at her.  
'No.' His beast let out.  
'If you don't fix this, I will take control and fix it.' Sesshomaru's beast had let out and Sesshomaru took a deep breath.  
"Never." Sesshomaru let out.

"I just don't know where we stand, but I would prefer you in my life than not in it." He stated. He heard her scoff and he blinked in disappointment. He still didn't get it right, it seemed.  
"Well, they say I'm too forgiving." She let out as she began down the hall with Tyon and Sesshomaru knew that to follow her again would only make matters much worse.  
'There is still a chance. Her forgiveness comment was definitely her telling us we would have another chance.' His beast explained with hope. However, Sesshomaru physically shook his head.

'She said it with sarcasm and bitterness-. All our hard work is lost, she will never love us.' Sesshomaru felt empty, or broken, maybe even hollow. You could take your pick of the many melancholy emotions and the demon lord whom stood there, would be feeling it at this moment.

__H &DR_ _

"I'm sorry-." Tyon had finally began once they were far enough that his lord wouldn't hear.  
"Don't be, you were just minding your own business." Kagome stated, but he shook his head.  
"No, I ruined everything between you and Sesshomaru-sama..." He said and Kagome shook her head.  
"I really won't tell anyone, please, Sesshomaru-sama was right to want to kill me, if I told, then either you are him would be executed, or both of you-." Tyon let out.

"I would much rather risk only my life, than someone else's." Kagome said and he frowned at her.  
"Why?" He questioned, he just couldn't understand her state of mind-at all.  
"I don't know, your young for an inuyokai right?" Kagome asked and he nodded.  
"Do you want to die?" She questioned after and he shook his head at that.

"Then stop saying sorry and just thank me for saving your life." Kagome said, but she heard the inu sigh.  
"Yet, I ruined the progress you made in him, it's disappointing." Tyon let out and Kagome gazed at him.  
"What?" She questioned and he sighed again.

"As if I didn't already know. I was there back at the village, Sesshomaru-sama was all but too friendly with you, but I didn't mind so long as no one important enough to destroy everything found out." Tyon said and now Kagome shook her head.  
"What are you talking about?" Kagome wondered and Tyon looked down.  
"Do you know what will happen if it is discovered that Sesshomaru-sama is planning to mate you?" Tyon questioned and Kagome stared at him, waiting for him to go on. That was when Tyon tripped up on his feet, but Kagome steadied him.

"How is the wound, really?" Kagome questioned and Tyon frowned.  
"The distraction helps." He stated and Kagome nodded.  
"What would happen, then?" Kagome finally asked when the inuyokai never expanded.

"First, other demons would want to kill you-. If Sesshomaru-sama does not allow them to, or if he does not kill you himself, then he will become a target. It is likely assassination attempts would occur until, finally, many demons would challenge him for his place as lord. Even if Sesshomaru-sama is strong, there are enough demons throughout the western lands to overwhelm him. Then after, they will first kill you and his other pack members, and seeing as how it's not the first time in Sesshomaru-sama's bloodline that this has happened—they will kill me and my father and anyone else related to Sesshomaru-sama's bloodline to cleanse the earth of our ningen-loving genes." Tyon went on for a long time, reminding Kagome of the lessons he used to give her back at the village.

"I understand what your telling me." Kagome stated and he frowned at that.  
"I will leave for my home in the morning." Kagome said as her lip began to tremble.  
"No, you don't understand, even though there is all of that, I mean, you deserved to know. But-." Tyon tried to place his words the best he could.

"Sesshomaru-sama is not the same demon anymore and it has everything to do with you." Tyon explained and Kagome looked down guiltily. Everything was seemingly her fault and she felt like she couldn't do anything right... She decided her love life was cursed and she seriously pondered if she wronged someone deeply in the past... She was Kikyo's incarnate... Everything was so fucked up.  
"Sesshomaru-sama has never smiled or laughed for as long as I've been alive. I didn't really know him, but he's terribly feared." Tyon explained and Kagome felt herself intrigued at what Tyon was explaining to her. She knew as well as the inuyokai that Sesshomaru had once been a lot more... Of a jack ass, so to speak.

"Every time I saw him at all, usually from a distance, he just seemed unhappy, depressed. I believe you make our lord happy and with that, he is much different." Tyon explained his observations and Kagome let out a miserable sigh.  
"I don't know what you want me to do-." Kagome admitted with an upset tone.  
"Please, don't leave Sesshomaru-sama. Even if he kills so easily, he is a lord and it is expected of him. He is changing for you Kagome-sama." Tyon finally told her, but she shook her head.

"No, if anyone were to find out-." Kagome stated, but the inu shook his head.  
"Just be more careful, more private." Tyon explained and Kagome nodded in a solemn gesture.  
"The dojo though, Kagome-sama? I thought you were more prideful than that." He joked in an attempt to lighten the mood. Kagome smiled softly, sadly.  
"Hmm, training in a dojo, think about it." Kagome said with a sarcastic tone for the inu's face to blow up with a flush.

"Oh-I... I get it now." He stated and Kagome nodded as it was silently agreed to never be spoken about again.  
"Why were you coming to the western wing's dojo anyways?" Kagome asked and Tyon frowned at the memory.  
"I was looking for you to thank you." He said and Kagome cast a curious gaze at him.

"I heard you threw a big fit to practically everyone about me not teaching you anymore. I was reinstated." He explained and Kagome smiled at that.  
"Your still gonna be teaching me?" She questioned and he nodded. She simply smiled at the fact.  
"I enjoy our arguments." Kagome finally admitted, as she told him when he was wrong about something she already knew. Her knowledge of the future didn't help the matter.

"Trust me, Kagome-sama, you teach me much more than I teach you." He admitted and Kagome laughed at that. It was when they entered the med-bay that Kagome looked around for Reika, but couldn't find her. Kagome took Tyon to the same operating room as Tsuki and helped him onto the second futon against the opposite wall of where Tsuki was laying. Kagome helped Tyon lay down.  
"Hey, would you mind keeping an eye on my friend while your here?" Kagome asked and Tyon gazed from Kagome to the girl with fox ears.

"She is a half bree-." He began, but Kagome glared arrows at him, so he closed his mouth before finishing the word.  
"Come on, those fox ears are cute, plus, I kind of saved your life. Didn't want to pull the favor card, but you kind of owe me one." Kagome told him and he chuckled before nodding.  
"Fine, she can't be as bad as you. Seeing as your—Kagome." Tyon let out and Kagome looked surprised.

"I thought you were gonna say human." She told him, but he shook his head.  
"Your too strange, even in human standards, your in your own league now." He joked and Kagome sent a playful glare.  
"Pfft, fine, be that way." Kagome laughed as she spoke before she shook her head.  
"I'll go get a helper." Kagome finally said as she got up and swiftly left the operating room.

__H &DR_ _

Sesshomaru was in the quaint little apartment attached to the med bay. He had two cups of tea in front of him and didn't know why the old, but young looking healer had given him two cups.  
"Tell me your troubles?" Reika finally questioned as she sipped her one cup of tea. He hadn't known who to go to, but he did know one person whom once mated a human, so perhaps she had insight to said humanity. He looked at the healer with scrutinizing eyes as he thought.  
"That miko, she defies me, she gets upset that I kill those whom must be killed. She claims it's a waste of a life." He didn't want to let on too much.

"Well, an alpha bitch is still an alpha right? A strong alpha bitch knows when to back down, but also when to stand up." Reika explained, but Sesshomaru shook his head.  
"Yet she is not a demon-." Sesshomaru stated.  
"Exactly, she is human. Her morals are different. She values life because of her humanity." She said and Sesshomaru gazed at her with shock-like curiosity.

"Humans live short lives, no matter how much you want them to live on." Reika explained.  
"That's what I had loved about my mate most, his view on life was beautiful. To live everyday at it's fullest, as tomorrow you might be dead. It is not so important to us though, is it?" Reika questioned. Sesshomaru looked deep in thought.

"We, as demons, do not value life as a human would. We live so long that life is dull and boring compared to the life of a human. A human, who can feel everything so much more than we ever could, because our eyes are veiled with time." Reika went on and Sesshomaru sighed. He could finally see what she was getting at. He could see the bigger picture. He could see why he failed with his actions.  
"What must I do?" Sesshomaru asked, but the old fox with not a single wrinkle except that of her laugh lines shook her head with a chuckle.

"You must ask the correct question if you want answers." She told him and he found her gaze fixated on the two tea cups.  
"Okay, fine, why give this Sesshomaru two cups of tea?" He questioned. She smirked as she looked at him and then back to the teacups.  
"Look at them, Sesshomaru-sama. Really look at them. Which one would you choose?" She asked. He frowned as he found nothing in particular, different about the two cups of tea.

"This tea cup is more intricate, beautiful you could say, where as this one is plain, chipped, and old." Reika said.  
"But it's just a tea cup, either way, it's still the same tea-." Sesshomaru stated and she nodded with a smile.

"We are all like tea cups, and our souls are the tea." Reika told him and he narrowed his eyes at her.  
"We are all the same." She stated and he understood her in some strange sense. He couldn't fully decipher it, but it was like it released the beginnings of a whisper... A whisper of an idea within his mind. Something began to slowly click into place.

__Forever Changing_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Alright, another rather long author's note. The only really important thing, I put in-between two of these '*'. The rest is optional if perhaps you are similar to me and enjoy author's notes simply for the joy of getting to know the author.   
> So, no one probably expected a worse argument, maybe you did, maybe not, but remember, crappy moments not only make you stronger, they make the happy moments—happier, or so I like to think.  
> I know I keep promising happy times, and really, I promise were getting there. I am just a slow writer, but, no one wants to read only fluff I think. This story is a cake. The plot is the flour, the sugar is the romance. The eggs are the characters and the cocoa powder is the setting. However, conflict is the yeast and without the yeast, the cake would never rise up. Okay, I love metaphors, sorry. The point is, I know there is a lot of melancholy directed towards the conflicts, but there will be happy times eventually. I promise!  
> *I also just want to say, Tsuki and Inuyasha will never be together, I repeat, never. It's just a humorous bit that isn't hinting towards anything serious. A joke if you will, but I thought Inuyasha deserved some fan girls too.* A lot of Sess/Kag stories hate on Inu so bad, especially ones set in the feudal era that aren't a/u. I know I cast a bad glance at him earlier in this fic, but I believe I also showed a different side of him that explains the reasons of why he does things the way he does. I want to try and show an ugly side of everyone, but also their beautiful side, because in real life, I truly believe everyone has moments in which they disgust even themselves and they aren't happy with their actions, because were human(though in 'Yasha's case, half human).  
> However, in real life, there are also those sweet, wonderful moments that are only made better by the painful and dreary memories, which I think I said before, but different context? Maybe not..? Anyways, I love Inuyasha in the show and although I will admit, he frustrates me half to death, he was my first anime crush and will forever hold my respect.  
> On a second side note, I just wanted to say that I'm re-watching Inuyasha (which is hard because Inu/Kag in the show melts my heart so bad that I feel bad pairing otherwise, but, I'm sorry 'Gome-. I really do think Inu has too much baggage for you.. does he see Kikyo or Kagome when looking at the poor girl in real show?) Anyways, I just watched episode 101 and it was so good. Like, I completely forgot that episode and it was packed with humor, some good Miroku/Sango, but most of all, tag team by Sango and Kagome, taking the lead to kill the demon of the day. It's episodes like that, that really bring me joy. I just wanted to talk about it because in real life, I don't know anyone who loves Inuyasha like I do.  
> Alright, alright, I will shut up now—I know I type too much, but I've posted a lot of these long chapters, so I think I should at least be allowed these little comments to make at the end. No one has complained about it yet, but every guide I've read about writing fanfic said to not leave an author's note. And yes, I've read multitudes of guides because I've written a oneshot here or there, but when I first began planning this story, I had no idea where to start. How to start, what to do-. It was like this giant omega thing that I could barely fathom, locked up inside of my mind, and so I read quite a bit of fanfic writing guides, as well as writing guides in general.  
> Which brings me to my next point. All the fanfic writing guides I read, most of them sucked in my opinion. In the end I've learned a lot and although I don't think I'm the best fic writer, I'm seriously thinking about creating my own guide to writing fanfic. So, if anyone is interested, then it would tip me more in favor of doing it, because that will most definitely take up a chunk of my time, but I really do want to help others who had felt as lost as me. Okay, okay, I know, I go on and on.   
> Well, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, I know there were a lot of o.c's in this, but were at the castle now and everyone is split up and yeah. I'm doin' my best. Anyways, these were the things I had to tie up before the challenges. We will get back to Sango and them next chapter. I was gonna post the list of o.c's including any new ones, but, this an is already a really long a/n(Sorry), so next time. Well, thank you so much for reading, Salut


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Disclaimer:* I own nothing. Rumiko Takahashi and viz media own all rights to Inuyasha. So without further ado, go support the original anime and manga, of which I definitely DON'T own.
> 
> Japanese terms:
> 
> Daiyoukai: great demon
> 
> Hanyou: Half demon
> 
> Houshi: Monk
> 
> Inu: Dog
> 
> Miko: Priestess
> 
> Ningen: Human
> 
> Onna: Girl
> 
> Ookami: Wolf
> 
> Taijiya: Slayer
> 
> Youkai: Demon(I use this term to describe demonic auras and if I use it otherwise, it is when I use the term 'lesser youkai' which are the bull-crap weak demons Naraku always uses.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention: This chapter contains limey, lemony content. If you would prefer a clean version, you can find this story on ff-net, under my same username: lcoruscate123
> 
> Thank you and I hope you enjoy the chapter. C:

***Disclaimer:* I own nothing. Rumiko Takahashi and viz media own all rights to Inuyasha. So without further ado, go support the original anime and manga, of which I definitely DON'T own.**

 

_ Japanese terms: _

Daiyoukai: great demon

Hanyou: Half demon

Houshi: Monk

Inu: Dog

Miko: Priestess

Ningen: Human

Onna: Girl

Ookami: Wolf

Taijiya: Slayer

Youkai: Demon(I use this term to describe demonic auras and if I use it otherwise, it is when I use the term 'lesser youkai' which are the bull-crap weak demons Naraku always uses.)

 

_ H&DR _

The last few days had passed in the blink of an eye—in a breath of a whisper. Kagome would admit, she was a bit mopey. It's not like she really had time to see Sesshomaru, and they all still ate together every night... But other than that, she hadn't seen him. The worst part was, that with only dinner to go off of, she couldn't tell where she stood in his graces. He was stoic as always and had barely even smiled, so that hinted more towards him not being too happy with her, or so she believed.

Right now, she was walking through one of the gardens, taking it in. This could very well be the last chance she had for such a thing. Although there were no more flowers and snow littered the ground with its slippery coldness, Kagome cared not. She didn't even care that her thick, white, fur robe was dragging in the snow, becoming matted with hardened ice. Rather she continued to tromp down where she suspected the pathway was, as she debated.

The subject matter of which she debated—a little bit of everything.

Where was she going with her life? Her love life, her career? Even if she didn't go back home in the end, she still needed stable pay. Sesshomaru had offered that one job position, but what if things didn't work out? Worse yet, what if she died the day after tomorrow? What if it was her body that lie motionless on the ground? What if it was her to be buried and wept over...

It had already almost happened once. She hadn't even expected it when it happened, and then she’d lost hope. She had been crippled by that massive snake demon and she hadn't cared to live on. It made her feel guilty. Sesshomaru had lost an arm. Sango had lost her family, as did Inuyasha and Shippo. Miroku refused to hold onto anything because he knew it was pointless. Kagome hated herself. She hated her very being, her very essence. Why was it, that her friends could all be so happy, yet she stood here so sad? When not nearly as many horrible things had happened to her. This train of thought had plagued her for a long time now, she constantly came back to it. Every time she felt upset or afraid, she thought of it and punished herself for feeling the way she did.

"Kagome-Sama." Miroku’s voice didn’t startle her so much as it interrupted her from her last moments of serenity—killing herself from the inside, what have you. She wished she could stand out here and simply enjoy the view of the cold winter day, but like the weather, she felt gloomy herself. Kagome let out a sigh as she fixed a small, fake smile on her face and she turned to her monk friend.

"Hey, Miroku." She let out as he trotted to be by her side.

"It's chilly out." He stated, but Kagome stood motionless for a moment.

"I guess." She answered and the monk frowned at her.

"Well, Sesshomaru is looking for you, it's time." Miroku informed her. She was almost excited until Miroku stated it was time. Miroku gazed at her face for a moment longer before he turned towards the only entrance back inside, a solemn expression sprawled across his face. Kagome followed the monk to the wrought iron gate that led to a doorway going inside.

There, standing near the entrance, as if awaiting them, stood the eagle demon that seemed to be serving under Miroku. Kagome followed the two mindlessly, as she continued to be lost in her own thoughts. She was scared... She was terrified... She was lost with no crumb trail in sight to follow. She had no length of rope to pull herself back to common territory.

"Kagome-Sama, are you alright?" Miroku finally questioned, but she kept her eyes lowered, she didn’t meet his gaze or even attempt to do so. If she did, she might spill, and currently, she preferred a stopper on her feelings. She was always too emotional anyways, or so she thought—so she knew. She didn't want to lie anymore. She didn't want to pretend things were okay... Yet, she didn't have time to pour her heart out, so she nodded and continued walking. They lingered on when they heard a familiar voice calling out to them.

They turned to see a grumpy imp coming their way.

"Sesshomaru-Sama has other matters at hand, you must go straight to your room and prepare right away." He huffed before turning around without a word more. The imp stomped off and Kagome wore a joyless frown at his words. Miroku mumbled something to his servant and then she was following them yet again, feeling rather disappointed. She was brought to her room, where two silkworm demonesses awaited to dress her. Even though Tsuki was incapacitated right now, these two silkworms would have come anyway. Apparently, the attire for the tradition was so intricate, it would have to be sewn onto her and cut off later.

Kagome went into her large closet area as Miroku stayed outside of it to keep her company.

"Have you practiced with your Reiki at all?" Miroku questioned through the thin cloth door.

"No, I didn't want to exhaust myself-," Kagome replied.

"Oh, well, any new techniques?" Miroku decided to ask.

"Uhh-? Chop?" He heard her just before she took a sharp gasp of air in, it sounded painful.

"That was not cool-." Kagome let slip, but she was shushed by one of the silkworm demonesses. Miroku wore a frown as he decided to just wait, so, he let himself wander a little. He entered her study room to see what she might have been up to, but what he found left him feeling empty and troubled.

On a lowly situated desk was a letter that stated things he surely didn't want to know about. The letter wasn't addressed to anyone yet, but detailed that should she die in the challenges, her last wishes are written on a piece of paper, in a small wooden chest—located three paces from the well going towards the god tree, buried five feet deep. Miroku felt sorrow well up in his chest.

He was sure Kagome was confident since she had agreed to do this, but maybe she wasn't so confident. Maybe she was actually kind of terrified. He heard the floor creak behind him and turned to see Kagome sending him a sad look.

"Don't I look beautiful, Miroku-San?" Kagome questioned with an almost monotone voice, it crippled the monk. She was wrapped in layers of silk, unlike any the monk had seen before. Kagome did look beautiful, but with her comment-. It took the superficial out of the equation.

It wasn't about how Kagome-Sama looked or how little training she had. She was sure she was walking straight towards her end.

"You don't have to do this, Kagome-Sama." Miroku decided to suggest. However, Kagome's eyes found the wooden floor of the study as she shook her head.

"I must. You know that I always do what I say I will, so I must." Kagome answered as she took her letter from his hands and placed it back on the desk.

She then grabbed two books from her shelf.

"These are for you, by the way." Kagome began, but Miroku shook his head.

"No, we're talking about this now." Miroku stated, but Kagome gave him a miserable look.

"What do you want from me? Do you want me to say that I'm probably going to die? That Sesshomaru has barely even spoken to me because I'm so self-righteous, I can't even accept the death of others!? That I thought I could figure out how to do everything on my own, but I can't!? I can't and I'm sorry. I failed you, Shippo, everyone-." Kagome lost her voice at this point as she dropped to the floor like a stone, her eyes almost lifelessly gazing around, as if she hadn’t much fight left in her, before her strong front was snatched from her. Her lip trembled and at that point, there wasn’t much she could do about it. Once it started, she couldn’t stop it.

Her face was contorted with the ugliness that came along with folding your face with a deep-seated frown as her eyes swelled with pools of tears. Miroku crouched down and gently pulled Kagome into a hug, he let her cry on his shoulder as her voice caught a few times. Miroku was rubbing her shoulder to comfort her and it seemed to help. Her gasps and silent blubbering subsided before she finally pulled away.

"Forget about all of this then, Kagome-Sama, we'll run away, find Inuyasha-" Miroku began, but Kagome shook her head.

"I don't know exactly what is going on between Sesshomaru-Sama and myself, but I can't leave him Miroku." Kagome said and he could only nod with his own sorrow-filled frown.

"I understand." Miroku understood all too well—the matters of the heart.

"Before I screwed everything up, he told me he loved me..." Kagome finally relayed and Miroku looked disbelieving for a moment. It crippled him within, hearing her say that, because that was what happened to Sango and him. They sorted out their feelings and then everything went completely wrong, but at the same time, it sounded unbelievable.

"But not those exact words, right?" It was quite a far-fetched thing for the monk to imagine coming from the daiyoukai's lips.

"Those exact words, alright!" Kagome let out and Miroku went wide-eyed.

"Wait, Kagome-Sama, what about those silkworm demons?" Miroku questioned as he feared they may have spoken too brashly. He began trying to look over Kagome's shoulder.

"What?" Kagome furrowed her eyebrows deeply before she brushed his question off.

"They left when they were done." Kagome stated and Miroku gave a sigh of relief.

"You had me there for a moment." The monk let out and Kagome frowned with a shrug.

She didn't know what to say, she wasn't feeling too chatty today. She couldn’t wait to simply be silent. She looked back to Miroku to see his shock was finally wearing away from his face.

"So, what did you say back?" Miroku finally questioned, to which Kagome answered with a confused look.

"When he told you that he loved you?" Miroku clarified and Kagome frowned as she turned her gaze downwards.

"I still haven't told him, and then I upset him badly." Kagome said and Miroku shook his head.

"Feelings don't change overnight, even if he's angry, I'm sure he still loves you. I've seen the way he looks at you." Miroku said and Kagome blinked.

"What do you mean?" She asked and Miroku chuckled slightly.

"I know the look well and although I hated it when it was on my face, I miss it now." Miroku said and Kagome shook her head.

"What are you saying, stop speaking in riddles... I hate riddles!" Kagome let out frustratedly, she was trying to not burst into pieces again, but Miroku patted her shoulder in consolation.

"You need to tell him Kagome—he's probably waiting for you." Miroku said as he pressed a light kiss to the very top of her head, sweetly, with a sense of compassion.

"I will not be coming to see you later, it's why I came now, I know you'll give it your best, but have some luck too." Miroku said as slipped two thick, silver hooped earrings into her hand before pulling away and straightening his posture.

"I went through the trouble of hollowing those out and stuffing luck charms in those, so you better wear them." Miroku stated and Kagome gave him a sad smile as she nodded.

"I will." She answered.

"I expect that you will make us all very proud, even if you don't think so, Kagome-Sama." Miroku said as he started to the study door.

"Others will come to visit you." Miroku added. Kagome sat there staring at the wall, which wasn't a good sign to the monk.

"I know." She stated. Then with reluctance, Miroku left. 

She was left to her own devices, at least, until the next person came along. It was unexpected how many did end up coming to wish her luck. Several demons that Kagome had never once met and practically all the ones she did know had come to see her. Some brought gifts and others sang her songs or performed strange postures that seemed important to the people here in the Western Lands.

She'd been gifted performances of several 'postures', though she had no idea what they meant, she accepted them with gratitude either way. Some even pledged their loyalty to her, whatever that meant. Every time a demon did, she didn’t know what it was, maybe it was because she didn’t know what it was or how to react, but it made her feel awkward.

Even though all of these different people came to offer her their support, she still felt down. None of them were the demon she really wanted to see. She was hoping Sesshomaru would come, but as the day came to a close, the silkworm demonesses had already come to cut off the customary getup she wore.

She was beginning to lose hope on the matter. She was getting ready to go to bed when she heard another knock and immediately, as she had done all day, she reached her aura out. It was the only way she’d been manifesting her reiki, since what she called 'The Incident'. Even if she used her Reiki to fight those demonesses the other day, she still did her best to abstain from it. To lose control here would be terrifying. However, as she reached out her aura, she couldn't help being disappointed as she answered it. She slid the door open.

"I hope we didn't come too late." Tyon's voice was cheery as he supported Tsuki who smiled.

"No, no, I was just—ah, reading. Yeah, reading." Kagome lied as she motioned them to come in, before closing the door. They went to the sitting area near the fire pit that was in the first room upon entering. With a quick moment of bustling around through some of her still unpacked suitcases, Kagome began to put on a kettle for tea.

"I feel so horrible watching you do all these things, Kagome-Sama, I'm so sorry for getting hurt-." The fox began, she planned to beg forgiveness more, but Kagome wouldn’t hear it. Although she was basically healed, she’d been directed to take it easy so that she would have the energy to attend Kagome during the challenges.

"Stop. I can make tea, just like everyone else." Kagome stated and Tsuki looked down with a flush.

"So, first thing, are there any questions that you may have-?" Tyon began, and Kagome turned an eye to him.

"During my day of silence, what if I cough or get the hiccups?" Kagome questioned and Tyon smirked.

"So long as you do not utter a single word, you should be fine-."

 

_ H&DR _

 

It was getting dark out, but that didn't stop Sango from taking Kirara out for a fly—at least, that was her excuse. Really, she wanted to find Kikyo. She couldn't understand why the priestess had suddenly up and left and it kind of upset her. Kikyo said that she would be there for her, but Inuyasha was right, she wasn't.

Since Sango could communicate pretty well with Kirara by now, she was sure that the fire-cat agreed to sniff the priestess out. Sure, Kirara couldn't track like Inuyasha, but she still could. It seemed the undead priestess didn't get far.

Sango found her sitting on a rock. The area was surrounded by three natural hot-springs clustered close together. The heat from the steam kept the snow melted, revealing clusters of red and brown colored grass, long dead.

"Kikyo-San." Sango called out as the priestess eyed her when she landed.

"Sango?" Kikyo looked deeply confused as Sango clamored off of Kirara and the fire-cat took her smaller form as she followed the slayer.

"Why are you here-?" Kikyo began, but Sango shook her head as she chewed on her lip.

"Why did you leave?" Sango answered her question with another question. She watched as Kikyo's face seemed to become void of all emotion as she gazed downwards and slumped her shoulders.

"Did you ever think that perhaps I would not be welcome at the Southern Palace?" Kikyo questioned and Sango shook her head.

"We're honored guests!" Sango stated huffily, but Kikyo continued to look somber. Sango felt a coldness enter her. Kikyo looked so broken. She may be beautiful on the outside, and people may think she is strong, but inside she was chipped, cracked, and even deformed. Kikyo endured all this time without a single real friend to talk to. She may have had Inuyasha, but a romantic interest was different from someone that you could just hang around without any sort of tension, sexual or otherwise.

"Kikyo-San, why are you unwelcomed there?" Sango finally asked and she heard Kikyo choke. It was unexpected, the tiny sob that escaped her lips.

"Because I'm dead." She stated, but Sango shook her head.

"I don't understand-." Sango said and Kikyo looked at her. There was no trace of emotion, except perhaps, a weeping sadness that lingered within her dull, brown eyes.

"The roads are lined with silver, a line of silver forms a barrier at the entrance-." Kikyo said, but Sango still looked confused.

"It's an ancient magic, used mostly by demons, but humans have used it too." Kikyo stated as she wiped her watering eyes.

"The dead cannot cross a line of silver, I could not enter the place, even if I wanted to." Kikyo admitted bitterly and Sango gave an understanding look. She placed a hand on Kikyo's shoulder.

"Perhaps there is a way around it?" Sango questioned, but Kikyo didn't answer. Sango couldn't help, but to be reminded of Kagome.

Kikyo and Kagome were completely different, but the same catatonic sadness resided in both of them. Of that, Sango was sure. Sango knew that Kagome was compassionate, her emotions reached out to all, yet Kikyo seemed to linger more closely to the dark. Sango had a feeling though, that it was guilt that veiled her eyes.

"We can leave to come stay with you-." Sango started, but Kikyo shook her head, letting out a bitter laugh.

"Inuyasha dreamed of going there, even back when—.” The undead priestess cast her gaze into the distance as she felt memories hit her like the intense pressure of water when you sank too deep. She took a short moment to gain her composure so that her voice wouldn’t be so shaky.

“When I was alive, he spoke of it often." Kikyo said. Sango looked at her as if she simply just didn’t understand what the priestess was saying and she didn’t. Why would Kikyo prefer to be out here alone than with those she could take solace in?

 

"The new moon is only six days away, we will be leaving soon anyways, we could just go early." Sango suggested, but Kikyo shook her head.

"Sango, do you think Kagome made Inuyasha happier?" Kikyo questioned and Sango frowned.

"No. I mean-. Since you've been traveling with us, he's been happier, but he thinks he's losing you. He really loves you Kikyo-San, he misses being close to you." Sango admitted to her. Really, she just wanted Inuyasha to be happy. Maybe if Kikyo knew how he felt, she would work to get closer to the hanyou. Surely, Inuyasha would never directly tell her. Sango knew that much.

"Sango, you should go back, it's getting late." Kikyo finally affirmed and the slayer let out a sigh of regret.

"I'm going to see if we can get you in somehow." Sango began, but Kikyo shook her head.

"If you do, they will most likely kill me. The undead are detested by all." Kikyo murmured and Sango furrowed her brow, her frown becoming deeper as she looked to Kirara. The fire-cat transformed and Sango climbed onto her with a good amount of hesitation. She felt bad leaving Kikyo out here alone, but she would have to go back or Inuyasha would be worried.

 

_ H&DR _

 

It was dark out, too dark for a human to see. However, Sesshomaru rounded the path with ease. He was traveling through the main gardens in the Western Wing, when he came to a point and he turned towards the stone wall. He grabbed at the top, but finding it covered in snow, he took to first dusting off the cold flakes so that he could better grip the stone blocks of the thick, stone fence. Once successfully ridding most of the cold substance, the demon lord used his upper arm strength to pull himself up, with one arm, before he hauled his body over the edge and landed, silent as can be, on the other side. He could easily leap over it, but he didn’t want to draw the attention of any guards who may have been nearby.

He straightened himself up and ran his hand through the length of his long, silvery-white hair. He wanted to be sure it was all perfectly in place before he sought out his little minx. He turned towards the intricate shoji screen and walked through the snow, past a tree to reach it. When he did, he slid the door open before stepping in with light feet. So light, that he had not even left footprints in the snow, meaning his boots were mostly snow-free too.

He found her immediately. She was fast asleep in her futon, situated on the wooden flooring. The futon was placed on an elevated step, raising her off the floor. He closed the door behind him and took several more mute steps to reach her form, before he crouched down and couldn't help but smile. Her hair was all over her face and she had her arms and legs wrapped around a big fur blanket as she slept. She looked so peaceful, that he wasn't sure that he should wake her. He decided against it after all, but as he began to stand, he lost his footing. It was without his usual grace and a lack of precision that he lost his balance on the singular step and he stumbled before he could catch his balance.

He fell forward to land across her body with a thud and his head banged loudly against the wall. It didn't really hurt him physically, so much as it hurt his pride.

"What the hell-!?" Kagome groaned out, when she caught sight of the demon lord's body draped over her. At first she was annoyed, but it soon became confusion that clouded her eyes.

"Sesshomaru-Sama? What are you doing here?" She questioned before he began to push himself up so that he was sitting straight, as he looked at her. He opened his mouth, but then closed it again.

They hadn't really spoken lately and he missed her presence immensely. He didn’t want to talk about their disagreement, he didn’t want her to be angry with him again. Of course, he had told himself it was because he didn’t want to distract her and he did use the time to ponder over certain things. He needed to stop messing things up so badly. He had already decided that when challenges were over, he would swallow his pride and ask for help. The idea made him want to drown himself slowly, but he had sworn that should she live, he would ask the monk to teach him how to court a human.

Then he could hopefully start getting things right. He figured the monk would help him and keep it all quiet, after all, the monk was in his pack. He should have some sort of use. He looked down at Kagome's awaiting face as he wondered again what he should say.

"You shall be punished for defying This Sesshomaru." He settled on. Memories of their first intimate meeting flashed behind his eyes. He had punished her for her defiance and now he would punish her again, but he would never again hurt her. Her eyes seemed to further narrow with confusion. She shook her head.

"What?" She settled on saying and he found himself concentrating on the curvature of her upper lip.

He felt an intense desire to partake in the forbidden act of kissing her. He erected his hand to messily tangle into her hair as he gazed at her with half-lidded honey-gold eyes, enchanting her with the aching rapture that clouded his iris’.

"So let me punish you." He mashed his lips against her's with a force that Kagome most definitely did not expect. However, as her senses returned to her, she mimicked his lip movements and she let her hands run up and down the satiny, soft silk that covered the skin of his toned chest. She could feel the firmness of his muscles underneath his haori and she parted her lips to invite him to further deepen their kiss.

He responded much too quickly as he voraciously attacked her mouth in a flurry of movements with his tongue, but Kagome stopped it by simply sucking on the muscle that was harassing her own. She could feel his body practically melt against hers, and although it was hard to breathe with his heavy weight pressed against her, it was the last thing she was concerned about. She could feel his hand detangle from her hair as he brought it to her wrist and began to pull her arm around him, so Kagome threw both her arms around his neck as she released his tongue from it’s pleasurable torture. As she thought they were pulling away, he came back to press a fang deeply into her lower lip, so that he could lick and suck at the sweet red substance he was rewarded with.

He could not only hear, but also feel the small, quiet mewls and nonsensical noises that escaped from Kagome. He let his fingers find her side and he trailed them down to eventually find her outer thigh. He had never touched her legs much, and he took the time to ghost his fingertips against the thick, cushy material of her sleeping yukata. He finally pulled back to search her eyes intently. Kagome huffed a few panting breaths while giving him a baffled expression.

"Am I dreaming?" She asked, but he shook his head.

"No, I came to see you before I cannot." He stated and he watched a frown creep onto her face as he said it. His sudden entrance and amazing 'punishment' washed away the world, but now she remembered.

"I thought you weren't going to come..." Kagome questioned and he pressed his forehead against hers and simply inhaled her scent.

"I'm here now... I wanted to give you time to stop being so angry with This Sesshomaru." He admitted and watched her eyes widen with saddened shock. She shook her head.

"I don't want you to leave me alone, I missed you a lot." She let out and she almost got angry at the small smile that spread across his lips.

"I missed you too." He told her and she couldn't help but give a sudden smile as well. She understood now. Sesshomaru finally pulled his weight off of his dark-haired beauty as he cast an earnest gaze at her.

"May I lay with you?" He questioned and Kagome seemed startled, before her lips tugged upwards in a fervent smile. She gave him a slow, but deliberate nod.

She scooted over and situated the pillows before lifting up the blankets, and gesturing for him to join her. The demon lord was quick to slide off his boots before he situated himself closer to her, under a bulk of furs and silk sheets.

"Are you nervous?" Sesshomaru asked.

"A-about what?" Kagome questioned, her persistent blush still fully intact as he stuck his arm under her and pulled her closer. He used Mokomoko to help settle her head against his chest and to keep her warm and comfortable.

"About the challenges?" He asked and Kagome pulled slightly away as she shifted more to her side to face him. She propped herself upwards somewhat, using her elbows to support her upper body.

"Let's not talk about that right now." She stated as she traced a hand up and down against the demon lord's chest over the thick silk of his haori. She gazed into his eyes as she tried to figure out exactly what she wanted to say, exactly what she would want him to know in case this was the last time she ever saw him.

"What do you wish to speak of then?" Sesshomaru questioned and watched as she closed her eyes in a relaxed manner, as she thought. She realized that the only thing she wanted to tell him, she couldn't yet bring herself to say. She just couldn't. Rather, she decided she wanted to know more about him.

"Tell me a story from when you were a child?" Kagome requested as she reopened her eyes and lowered herself so her upper body rested atop him lightly.

She nuzzled her cheek against his chest. She was so happy. She really, truly, believed he wouldn't come to see her, but here he was. He smelt wild, as always, like the wind and pine trees, reminding her of nights when she had camped out under the stars.

"I'd rather not." The demon lord stated and watched as she turned her face to him with a pout.

"How about, I bribe you?" Kagome questioned and he narrowed his eyes with confusion.

"If you tell me such a story, then we will go further than we ever have before." Kagome stated and Sesshomaru eyed her curiously at that statement.

"But not all the way." She told him.

"Assuming I still want that from you." Sesshomaru said with a hint of playfulness.

"You wouldn't be under the blankets with me if it wasn't so." Kagome stated and she heard the demon lord let out a tiny chuckle.

"You’re right." He admitted.

"Fine." He added and Kagome sat up and readjusted herself to be resting on her stomach, flat against the demon lord's chest She crossed her arms under her head as she laid directly atop him.

The demon lord eyed her as he felt the beginnings of his arousal stir. However, he cleared his throat as he thought. What should he tell her? What was worth telling? He opened his mouth and felt a bitter line forming across his lips. Not many of his memories were all that pleasant. Even a lot of the good ones now tasted bitter in his mouth. He recalled one memory though, that wasn't so bad.

"When I was forty-two, my mother brought me to our vacation home, on the Western Coast, and I remember there wasn't a moment to waste with her. She had planned everything so specifically from hunting for seashells to underwater exploration. I had just mastered being able to call forth my youkai with sheer willpower and she would take me outside in the mornings and teach me tai chi to help channel it." Sesshomaru smiled at the memory. He missed his mother. She could be cruel, but to him, she was always his perfectly loving mother.

'To your feet, Sessho-Chan. To your feet!' He mimicked her voice in his mind, it had been a long time since he tried to really remember it.

"She would always tell me to focus my youkai to my feet, and eventually, one day, I figured out what she was really saying." Sesshomaru admitted and Kagome was gazing at him intently.

"Focusing my youkai to my feet at such a young age allowed me to master flight faster than anyone else, people thought I was so gifted, but it was my mother who was gifted at helping her son." Sesshomaru finished and Kagome was staring at him with some emotion he couldn't quite place.

 

"Don't pity this-." He began, but she shook her head.

"No, what you just said, about your mom being gifted—it's so sweet." Kagome smiled as she sat up so that she was straddling the demon lord. His previous arousal re-sparked into existence as he could see up to her thigh on one leg, her sleeping yukata was in disarray. Kagome grabbed his clawed hand and she pressed a soft kiss to it, blushing heavily all the while.

"I don't really know what I'm doing." Kagome admitted, but Sesshomaru shook his head.

"Do as you wish, just don't stop." Sesshomaru told her and Kagome was sure she was colored in a permanent shade of heated red as she ran her hands up his chest. She bit her lip as she reached his shoulders and then lowered her hands again, this time to the sash that cinched his haori closed. She began distractedly chewing oh her lip as she began to unknot it, but as she gazed at the sloppy knot-work, she couldn't help but to smirk.

"You suck at tying them too." Kagome said and he gave her a confused look.

"I hate these stupid sashes, maybe I can make a cheat version for us both at home sometime." She said and Sesshomaru gazed at her with question. She could be so random at times. However, it was quickly forgotten when she stripped off his sash and he felt her hand dip into the folds of fabric that belonged to his haori. Her chilled hands began to run across his warm skin. It caused goosebumps to form wherever she touched and it burned him with a new passion.

He wondered if maybe she would let him remove her obi. However, the way he removed them, there was no going back after. He let his hand find the thick cloth that held her yukata together and tried to hide his knowing smirk as he slipped a claw under the fabric. He gently applied pressure, pulling outwards, as he swiped his claw downwards, slicing it apart. He watched his Kagome blush as the sash fell from her form, creating a part in her yukata, showing an expanse of her creamy, tanned skin to him. He gawked at the valley of her supple breasts, and trailed his vision down her figure.

She was thin, but not as thin as many other females. However, it only made him feel more confident. Eventually, somehow, he would find a way to mate her without everything crumbling, and when he did, her body type would be perfect to bare him children. He needed to figure out exactly what she was and how to get her to realize her true state. Her true state— his thoughts trailed off as he gazed at her, he couldn't really focus when he realized her strange, lower undergarment, made of lacy material, was also in disarray, pulled to the side giving him a perfect view of her provocative skin that lay underneath.

However, when his eyes reached lower to find her treasure, revealed from its normal shield of thin cloth, he was completely shocked-. Instead of finding dark curls as he thought he would, she was barren of any hair.

"Sesshomaru!" She finally shrieked as she tried to close up her yukata, and fix her undergarment, but he grabbed one of her wrists to stop her from holding the garment closed around her.

"I want to feel your skin against mine." He stated it with a deep, yet alluring tone that compelled Kagome to stop her opposing movements as she felt his hand drift to her shoulder. He slowly slipped his hand underneath her white-colored yukata, slipping it off of her shoulders as he continued to gently trail his hand down her arm. He watched her flush deeply, and couldn't help lowering his eyes, following the path of newly revealed skin as the cloth fell aside. Her breasts were more perfect than he could have imagined. She was amply supplied in the chest area, forming perfect mounds of silken, untouched skin to fit in his rather large hand.

He suppressed the scowl he wanted to let out. He hated not having both arms, both hands. He could pleasure her so much more if he had both hands. He watched as her hands came around to hug her torso, ruining his ideal view. He stared up into her widened, brown eyes.

"I'm sorry-." She began, but he held her gaze as he carefully grabbed one of her arms and pulled it away, followed by the other, before he slipped a hand behind her neck and drew her down against him.

As soon as he felt her skin pressed to his own, her soft bosom flush against the smooth expanse of his chest, he felt a strange sensation deep within. A low growl was being emitted from his lips without his permission, but he was thankful for it as his Kagome looked up at him with half-lidded eyes.

"You feel so good." She mumbled as she slipped a hand into his haori sleeve and traced up his forearm. Sesshomaru couldn't help his smile, or his arousal. If only she could smell like he could. Her arousal was thick in the air, intoxicating him. Suffocating him.

"Kagome, do you think you could let out your aura?" It was more a request than a question. Kagome gazed into his eyes as she brought her face upwards to plant a small kiss on his chin. That's when he felt it. Her aura began to steadily pulse around him in a way that mellowed him out. In the way that brought his body to complete and total relaxation.

"Like that?" She whispered and he worked hard to nod. She could reduce him to nothing, if not a creature of pure feeling. Every sensation she caused him, it was amazing, he would ignore the rest of the world to feel it completely and truly.

"Sesshomaru, that is something you like, can I ask you to do something I like?" She timidly questioned and he opened his eyes at her to be half-lidded as he pondered what her deepest fantasies might be. He couldn't help his smirk as he remembered one fantasy he wanted to play out with his delectable, little miko—in a certain bathtub.

"Anything, Miko-Sama." He declared in a deep, baritone voice that held a feral edge to it, making it more husky than usual.

"Will you-?" He watched her blush hard, hesitating before she continued. "Will you bite me?" She finally questioned. He gazed at her with adoration and lust. He loved biting her, but was afraid she disliked it. Kagome was polite if nothing else and he feared that as a human, she wouldn't understand that biting was in a sense, a way of claiming someone. However, it was not a permanent claim unless your youkai was infused with the bite. He answered her not with words, but rather, by roughly tangling his hand in her hair and pulling her back down with a new intensity. His teeth smoothly tore into her flesh and stole a strangled cry from her peach-colored lips.

He pressed his teeth into her skin harder, listening to her small whimper before he pulled his lodged teeth from her throat to flicker his tongue out against the wound. Her blood was delicious, as always. It was beyond sweet and he found that once he tasted it, he couldn't have enough. Not to mention the sounds of delighted encouragement that poured from her lips had him almost painfully hard. He couldn't help himself as he grabbed at one of her hips and pushed her slightly down, putting her in line with himself.

He could feel the heat of her core against his hardened erection, even with a barrier of fabric in the way, it gave him a sense of euphoria. He gave one last lingering lick to the now healed bite on her neck before pulling back to observe her intense blush. Her face was red, and she was biting her lip differently than usual, not with anxiety, but to hold silent. Her eyes were closed completely and then he felt her grind lightly against him. His eyes began to bleed red, but only slightly, at the feeling and he gripped her hip harder and even lightly pressed his claws into her skin.

"Please don't stop, Kagome." He muttered and she opened her eyes and realized what she was doing. She did stop as she wore an intensifying blush, but he lightly rocked his own pelvis against her own, encouraging her to go on.

Kagome eventually got over the shock as she realized just how good it felt. It was right there. It was so close!. Just a single layer of silken hakama and the thinnest layer of her own lace panties stood between them, keeping them from being truly connected. It wasn't just the mindset of it either; the feeling of something thick, warm, and hard against her core, even through fabric, caused a strange sensation to pool not only through her abdomen, but through her entire being. It was as if her entire body hummed with pleasure. She needed more! It felt like she was so close to achieving what she needed, yet so far away as if she would never get there.

She'd never been swayed so far by her lust, it was thought-provoking. However, her thoughts were banished in an instant when her eyes caught a glance of Sesshomaru. He looked goofy. His face was all scrunched up with pleasure and it looked as though he was trying to make a strange face at her. Kagome suppressed a giggle as she ground harder against him.

"Miko." Her title was intoned with a deep rumble that made her close her eyes tightly. A persistent flush practically tattooed her entire body. The things she could say to him ran amok in her mind. She could tell him dirty things, she could tell him her deepest desires and her most hidden secrets, she could tell him that she loved him. She wished she was more confident. She felt a frown form on her face, her self-consciousness was drawing her into a state of distress, but it didn't last long as the demon lord pulled her back down and recaptured her lips with his own.

She felt his hand traveling down her bare back, claws teasing with their light touch. Kagome reluctantly pulled away from their kiss as she gazed into his liquid golden eyes.

"Kagome, I know you do not wish to go all the way as of yet." Sesshomaru said as he sat up slightly, steadying her and drawing her with him. Anything he had to say with that beginning, would unfailingly put a blush on her face. She looked at him with a seemingly permanent flush on her skin.

"But, there are other experiences to be had; let me pleasure you." His fingertips wandered dangerously close to her innocence as he requested access.

"I-" She began, but was cut off when he didn't wait for her answer. To his understanding, she would either deny his advances physically, or accept them.

As his hand continued to lower, Kagome was quick to capture his wrist tightly in her hands, she wasn’t stupid, she saw what was going to happen and she stopped it before it could. She’d never been touched there, by anyone, except herself… and her doctor, but that was different! She frowned, her old, wrinkled, female doctor was the last person she wanted to think about in this setting. She found herself gazing at the demon lord, if he were added to the list, well it’d be a real perk to think of him instead; then again, it seemed Sesshomaru wasn’t even going to wait for her to say anything. The arrogant jerk! He just thought he could do whatever to whomever he wanted! Kagome found her lusty gaze turning into a glare as she wondered just what type of egotistical thoughts ran through the demon lord’s head to make him think he could just touch her as he pleases.

Sesshomaru was caught in the focus of her glare. His advances were in the end, cut down, thwarted, but she gazed into his eyes with some serious question he couldn’t decipher. Her eyes seemed to scrutinize him, his breathing became shallow as he felt like he could be judged by the kami and not be as nervous as he was now. Under her condemning gaze, he trembled like a frightened kitten. Moments seemed to stretch on forever, seconds ticked by as if hours. Yet, she held his gaze with some cold demeanor and he didn’t know what to make of it.

“I don’t-” Kagome closed her eyes as she tried to think of synonyms. The word that came to mind, it was too vulgar for her to even form with her lips. As she thought, so too did the demon lord.

‘I don’t.’ What was that supposed to mean? Did he say or do something beforehand to elicit such a statement? He thought for a moment, retracing his memory, only to frown.

‘Let me pleasure you.’ he had told her, and so now she replied with ‘I don’t’. His eyes widened, horrific shock displayed across his visage, the feeling of rejection permeated through his body, but Kagome wouldn’t know from looking upon his face. At least she shouldn’t, yet, he was unable to find that stoic mask he’d worn for so long. Instead, his emotions could be seen right there on his face, but he knew not why, before it finally came to him.

Her aura; It caused him to relax and he had already asked her to unleash it upon him. How foolish he’d been. More-so how pathetic, to be turned down by a human-. His thoughts were interrupted by the declaration of the woman beneath him.

“I just don’t want to be penetrated, you can touch me, but I don’t want anything — inside me.” Her face was seemingly resistant to her normal skin tone, it seemed quite possible from the color she’d turned that all the blood in her body had risen up to her face. He blinked down at her for a moment as he put it all together.

She wasn’t rejecting him. Rather, she was implementing rules. Rules were better than complete restriction, that much he knew.

“As you wish, Miko-Sama.” His voice rolled off his tongue in a seductive manner that made Kagome feel a little worried. He was agreeing to what she was saying, right? She was about to voice her concerns, but the words never made it past her lips.

Sesshomaru ran his fingers lightly against the thin, lacy fabric that shielded the sensitive skin below her hips. He watched her eyes widen and then narrow before her head flopped back against her pillow, unable to look at him when he touched her. Not only her face, but her whole body was brazen with a dark red flush as she closed her eyes tightly. There is a clear difference between the false start from before and now, now he could scent her strong desire and see the neediness she portrayed to him as she hugged her pillow close to her chest in a tight grip. Her legs began to come together, but he was quick to stop at least one leg. He gripped her thigh firmly and lowered his head so that his hot breath tickled her inner thigh.

He was so intoxicated. The feel of her aura mixed with the scent of her sweet virginity and her arousal which were quite literally, right under his nose elevated his lust to new heights. He opened his mouth, pressing his lips near the apex of her inner thigh and carefully sank his canines into her skin. He tasted her blood and he tasted her essence while listening to the sweet non-words that his little miko encouraged him with.

Her pleasure filled whimpers and mewls, her every utterance served to egg him on; he wanted to touch her and taste her and feel himself squeezed tight by her dripping folds. He knew the last wasn't an option yet and he concluded the second would be hard to accomplish at this point too, but he needed to touch her. He let his hand find her lacy undergarment as he went ahead and pulled at it with his claws, effectively slicing the flimsy fabric.

He expected to hear her complain or get mad at him for it, but her body trembled with a sort of yearning that he was sure she couldn't yet understand. He loved it. Something about her body reacting in a such a way that, with one look into her eyes, he knew she couldn’t make sense of it, he cherished it. He enjoyed making her look like that. He enjoyed coaxing arousal into her scent. He enjoyed feeling the texture of her soft skin and fluffy hair.

He let the tip of his index finger trail along her hip bone, leaving pleasured trembles in his wake, before he brought his hand lower. He let his claws skim lightly across the outside of her folds. Her body would convulse every now and again, it sounded like she was holding back carnal noises with great difficulty. Looking to her, he could see her biting onto the pillow she held, her eyes closed tightly and he wished she would watch him. However, as this was indeed further than they had ever gone before, he decided he would take it easy on her this time. Next time, he would not be so forgiving, he would make her watch him touch her. However, he wanted to see her embarrassed, flushed face gnawing away at her pillow for now, it was her truest reaction and he would memorize every moment of it. However, even if he didn’t get her to watch, he wanted to hear her voice. Her sweet, enticing voice that could mock him and cherish him, all at once.

"Is there something in particular you'd like me to do, Miko-Sama?" The daiyoukai questioned teasingly and Kagome opened her eyes to peer at him with embarrassed horror. He couldn't help his smirk. Of course she was too shy to tell him what she wanted, but it was his dream to someday make her beg. Even if he stayed with her til the end of time, he wanted her to plead for him to take her, to touch her.

"Do you desire to be touched here?" He questioned as he finally let one finger slip between her lower lips, he kept his finger close to the small bundle of nerves, going nowhere near her ‘entry-point’. He heard her gasp and watched her release her grasp of the pillow to reach out around her, only to clutch at the blankets piled around them. The slight scent of blood entered the air, and he knew by seeing red welling up on her lower lip, that she’d bitten herself too hard.

He ghosted his finger against the nub that rested between her sopping lips before he pulled his hand away.

"Would you like to be touched there again?" His voice held a deep huskiness to it that only excited Kagome more. Her eyes begged him, but he wanted her voice. He wanted her to tell him she wanted it.

Knowing that her eyes were on him, he lifted his finger to his lips and scented her mouth-watering aroma. It sent him in mental spirals. The taste of her essence had him almost losing control. So sweet, so erotic, so— enticing. He was about to reach out to grab the pillow from her chest, to stop it from obstructing his glorious view, but her next word erased any and all existent thoughts from the daiyokai’s mind.

"Please-" Her voice was a whisper, but the fact that she said anything drove him near mad with a hungry lust for her.

His erection now pulsed hard and he badly wished he could be satisfied this night, but he knew that it wouldn't happen. Instead, he began to bite at the claw of his index finger til he’d chewed it down to the tip of his nail bed. He didn't want to hurt her. Making sure that he lubricated his finger well enough, he brought his hand back down to find the nubbin between her folds again. He played around with it, trying different things. When finally he pressed against it, rubbing it in clockwise circles, hard, he was rewarded with her body trembling, but still her noises were muffled by pursed lips, she had decided now was as good a time as any to press her pillow to her face. She obstructed his view of her perfect face and suppressed the sounds of her intoxicating whimpers, and although he enjoyed the sight of her roundly shaped bosom jiggling with the tremble of her body, he so badly wanted to see her face. He would not risk losing a single moment of her eyes cracking open, so he could capture them with his own lustful gaze. He let out a low growl as he abruptly stopped his hand’s motions, he pulled away but left a feather of a touch as he traced his finger against her bundle of nerves at a tortuous speed.

She threw her pillow to the side, looking to him in desperation as she worked even harder to stay quiet without aide, it felt like the world was about to crash around her. It felt like—no, there was no way to describe it. All she knew was that if he didn’t go back to what he was doing to her, it would be gone. That fleeting moment, that feeling of anticipation would be forever lost. Her hands flew down to grab at his wrist. He met her eyes with his own, wondering if she wanted him to stop. Instead, he found her eyes held unshed tears of pleasure, while her expression showed him how close she was. He pressed harder and rubbed in circular patterns again, starting slow and getting increasingly faster. He watched as her eyes widened before slipping shut in ecstasy. Her whole body began to tense and relax as she laid there for a moment, her body spasming from the pleasure of her first orgasm.

Sesshomaru pulled back his hand. He relished in the taste of the sweet juices that coated it. Not only did he get the satisfaction of knowing he’d brought her past the brink, but as he licked his fingers clean, he decided that this was a reward in and of itself as well. As Kagome sat up, he could tell she was still coming down from her high. The high that he, himself had given to her. He smirked at the idea as he devoured the sight of her dazed form. Her eyes wandered around her for a moment before she dared to look at him. When she did, it was with wide eyes before, flushing brilliantly, she looked away from him. She heated up from head to toe all over again, no doubt thinking of their activities. Then, she reddened even more as she realized she was still bare.

Kagome was grabbing furs to cover herself with, but the demon lord grabbed one of her wrists and held it away from her body as he leaned in closer.

"Don't hide." He breathed against her collarbone before he let his tongue trail up to the side of her neck. He could feel Kagome grasping at his hair, forcefully pulling his head to the side, and he gave in. He would give in to anything she wanted, he was sure of it.

He felt her lips press against him before her tongue flickered out. She sucked at his skin, but it was when she pinched it between her teeth that he let out a pleased growl. She didn't break his skin, but he still deeply enjoyed the feel of it. However, in that moment, he realized that there was something he really wanted her to know. He pulled away to gaze seriously into her eyes.

"To inuyoukai-." He began as she found his eyes with her own, their gazes were locked as she waited for him to go on.

"To bite is to claim." He told her and watched a rather confused look cover her face. It seemed that she was always confused, then again, there was still so much she didn't know about Inuyoukai. He didn't care though, with that said, he found his favorite spot on her neck. It was towards the back of her neck, close to her collarbone and he bit into her skin.

Her blood came to his lips and as always, he lost himself in the moment with her. He had already decided that when he mated her, he would mark her here. Most demons marked their mates in places unseen, but he would be proud to have her. He need only make the West as a whole be proud of her as well, then he was sure his advances upon the ningen onna would be accepted by his peers. It would take a while, it would be difficult, but this is what he wanted. He would find a way. He always found a way.

He licked the wound til it healed completely and he finally pulled back. Kagome gazed at him with a sort of anxious intensity.

"I care deeply about you." Kagome stated and Sesshomaru gazed down at her. She looked as though she would be sick.

"I can’t say it now, what I think you want to hear, but know that no one has ever made me feel the way you make me feel- inside and out." Kagome admitted softly and the demon lord nodded as he gave her a soft smile.

 

"I care for you deeply as well, Kagome." Sesshomaru stated, a frown scrawled out across his face. "I hate to leave." He commented as he traced small circles on Kagome's hip with his clawed hand. She looked at him with confusion.

"Why are you-?"

"Your day of silence will begin in a few minutes." He interrupted, and watched as she frowned.

"I'll see you in the crowd?" Kagome questioned, and watched him nod.

"I'll be cheering you on. I am your number one fan, after all. I'll be in the most important looking seat, which is cut off and placed higher than the other stands." Sesshomaru explained as he began to sit up and pulled her into a quick, yet breathless kiss, dazing her before he pulled back and began winding his sash around himself, not even bothering to tie it.

"Til then-." Sesshomaru began.

"Sesshomaru-Sama." Kagome called, causing him to gaze at her.

"Yes?" He questioned.

"Good night." She said with soft affection in her voice, he nodded and cast one more glance at her.

"Rest easy and stay silent." He bid in a whisper before he left through the door to her small garden.

 

_ H&DR _

 

Inuyasha was seated by the old turtle lord wearing a deep frown. Where was Sango? She should be here at dinner with them.

"I'm sorry she is taking so long." Inuyasha offered. He felt bad as they sat there with untouched food. It was, after all, rude to begin eating until everyone who'd be dining with them had shown up.

"It is of no consequence." The turtle lord’s voice was polite, but held a tone of authority to it, even with the rough raspiness it held from age.

Inuyasha tried to think of something to talk about.

"Hey, so, what did you mean about my parents having done things, that they wouldn't want me to know?" Inuyasha finally questioned and watched Lord Hirigana narrow his eyes with some sort of sorrow.

"Well, of course, they met here, but they did not see each other again—." Hirigana began, but Inuyasha crossed his arms, seemingly unable to keep from interrupting.

"Keh, I already know they saw each other again in the city my mom lived in." Inuyasha stated.

"Yes, but your mother was betrothed."

"But she didn't marry him." Inuyasha stated stubbornly and heard the old turtle let out a gruff laugh.

"She did marry him." Hirigana stated, which earned a wide-eyed look from the hanyou.

"But, she told me-." Inuyasha began.

"The third time they had met, was here yet again. Izayoi had not attended the Southern Land's parties for several years and Inutaisho had been getting on my last nerve about it. I had an explicit invitation made out, inviting specifically her, rather than the man she married, who had taken over the Lord’s duties in the city. Although, he still came-." Hirigana began to spin his tale, eyes clouded with memories as the son of his old friends listened intently.

 

\--

 

Izayoi made sure to stay behind him as she followed his long, slow pace. She also made sure to keep her eyes down, lest her dear husband get offended somehow. They were taking steps towards the great turtle lord and Izayoi felt her stomach flip. She hoped that maybe the turtle wanted to talk with her alone. If she could just somehow sneak away from her husband, it would be well worth it even if she was punished for it later. She hated this new life. She felt like a bird trapped in a gilded cage.

She was always constrained. She ‘had’ to stay inside and if she so much as looked at another man, she was forced to pay a terrible price. That didn't mean he’d managed to train her like his dog yet. She was defiant. She was angry with the situation. The only thing that kept her from running away was her father's failing health.

He was currently on his death-bed and she wouldn't leave until he was resting peacefully. She hated to admit it, but she knew he would die. In a sense, she hoped he would soon. Not because she wanted him to leave this world, but because as every day passed, whatever plagued him held an even more painful grasp on him. He had probably coughed up buckets-full of blood by now and you could see in his eyes that he was ready to go.

Izayoi wouldn't keep him here, she hated seeing him in such pain. She even put a tough facade on for him. She wouldn't let him leave knowing the truth; that her husband enjoyed making her bruise and thought it correct to punish her, seemingly for her very existence.

"Hirigana-Sama." She heard her husband's voice ring out as he bowed his head. The turtle lord sat up tall to catch sight of Izayoi behind the man.

"Izayoi-San." The gruff, old, baritone voice caught the dark-haired girl off guard. She blinked before she took a side-step and took a few small strides past her husband. She lowered herself fully to the ground as she acknowledged him.

"My great lord, Hirigana." She greeted as she gazed into his eyes.

 

\--

 

"Her eyes were filled with such sadness and pain, I felt remorse at the loss of the fire she once had." Hirigana muttered and Inuyasha was watching the turtle lord intently, waiting for him to go on. However, the door slid open for two servants in green aprons to lead Sango in.

"Sorry, I'm late, but I found Kikyo." Sango explained, more like blurted out as she entered. Her spontaneous entry caused Inuyasha to go on full alert as he jerked to his feet and eyed the pregnant slayer. Her words slowly processed in his mind as he realized that if she found Kikyo, that obviously meant she had been outside of the palace. She had been out there somewhere, galavanting through the woods, looking for the undead priestess. She didn’t even bother to tell him she was going anywhere at all, in the first place.

Did she not realize the danger? Could she not grasp the severity of the situation? She could have gotten hurt and no one would have known. No one was there to help her, everyone was split up and everything was all messed up. The last thing he wanted was to return to Miroku and Kagome on the new moon with such horrible news. The enactment he saw in his head made him feel like he would either be sick or go on a rampage.

‘Hi, Kagome, Miroku, the bad news is, Sango is dead. The worse news is she was pregnant with your kid, Miroku, and well, nothing you can do ‘bout it now.’ So what if he was being a little sarcastic in his mind, it worked effectively to make him feel even worse. After all, he couldn’t even manage to keep an eye on Sango and neither she nor Kikyo trusted him enough to tell him anything important. They were always playing mind games with him. That was the one thing he missed most about his mother and surprisingly, Kagome.

They were the two women who never made him read between the lines. If they had a problem with him, they were the kind of people to state it and work it out in the open. Rarely, did Kagome keep any secrets from him and any that his mother kept, well, she was his mother. There were things he’d done that he wouldn’t want her to know. He knew that she probably had skeletons in her closet too. However, he liked to think she was looking down, watching him. If that was the case, then he wanted to know anything to do with her, even if she didn’t want him to know.

Inuyasha swiveled his singular eye around the vicinity as he realized Sango was still standing there, everything was awkwardly silent and he stood there with his ears perched upwards, he was tense, alert, he felt angry, like he’d been betrayed in a sense. Why? His thoughts traced backwards, back to his undead priestess. Sango had gone to find Kikyo.

"What about Kikyo!?" He asked with animosity. Sango frowned as her eyes drifted from Inuyasha to the turtle lord.

"She said she can't come into the city because of the silver." Sango stated, but Inuyasha didn't understand.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Inuyasha went on, but Hirigana spoke up.

"Your friend is undead?" He asked and Sango nodded solemnly. The old turtle looked to be deep in thought before he smiled at his two guests.

"As you know, I am very old." The turtle lord stated. The two blinked at him.

"There is a way your friend could come in, but first, is she the one that was your woman in life?" The turtle lord questioned Inuyasha, who nodded slowly.

"Then consider it a gift, as I have a proposition for you-." The turtle began, but Inuyasha crossed his arms.

"Whaddya mean, a gift?" Inuyasha huffed.

"Well, I have an old relic or two, I have one that could allow her to safely cross through silver pathways, if you accept my offer." The turtle lord stated and Inuyasha blinked and rubbed his bad eye.

"I'm listening." Inuyasha said guardedly, when the old daiyoukai didn't go on.

"We are dying." The turtle lord admitted.

"The Southern Lands as a whole are dying and I'm afraid I cannot fight a battle like I used to." Hirigana said, weariness in his tone. "Yet, you led us to victory!" Hirigana added.

 

The old turtle slowly got up before he stepped closer to Inuyasha's side.

"I want you to train and lead my army, what's left of it anyway." The turtle lord took a knee and bowed his head slightly at the hanyou. Inuyasha simply stared at him with wide eyes.

"Please, I beg of you, Inuyasha, son of Inutaisho, carve a path into glory and save us all." The turtle lord was begging and Inuyasha was officially mind blown. His trip to the Southern Land's palace seemingly changed everything for him. He was sure he would be hated everywhere, yet this turtle lord recognized him for what he was. A good fighter, A strong fighter. What was stranger to the hanyou though, was the way the turtle demon had titled him. When the old lord called him a 'son of Inutaisho', it felt regal in a way.

Like he was part of some crazy bloodline and really, he realized, he did. His ancestors had ruled the West for eons, on his dad's side at least. His mother had been cast out from her city, but she was once a Hime of ningen nobility, so really, he was like a prince or something. He felt so cool in a way. Like he had a tragic secret. He wished he would have made the connection earlier, he was so going to rub this in Kouga's face. Kouga wanted to go on and on about how he was the leader of his massive wolf pack, well, Inuyasha was part of a family line which for millennia had ruled an entire regional province.

"Inuyasha, answer the poor guy." Sango nervously elbowed him with her statement and Inuyasha shook his thoughts away.

"I will accept." Inuyasha stated, to hear Sango gasp.

"You don't think we should talk about this?" Sango asked, but Inuyasha frowned at her.

"Sango, he asked me, not you. After we see Kagome, your gonna go back with her, you need Kagome and Miroku and you know it." Inuyasha began, but she narrowed her eyes at him.

"What? No, I-." Sango began.

"It not up for discussion." Inuyasha stated and watched her begin to glare at him. The slayer stood abruptly and stormed towards the lavish, intricate sliding doors.

"Sango, what about your food!?" Inuyasha questioned, but she didn't answer and continued on until she left the dining hall behind, the loud thuds of her feet could be heard for a while as she noisily stomped out of sight. Servants were quick to slide the door shut behind her.

Inuyasha let out a long sigh and the demon lord frowned.

"I ask your forgiveness, for making your companion angry with you-." Hirigana began, but Inuyasha shook his head.

"She's been off the wall about every little thing. Which I can't really blame her for, my friends and I all split up to accomplish things faster, but I think our lives are all falling apart. Its making us drift from each other more quickly too." Inuyasha muttered as he began rubbing his bad eye again.

 

It was annoying, knowing that once upon a time, he had perfect vision. He would never get used to this.

"Threads must be unraveled in order to re-sew the fabric perfectly back together. Do not be so down." The turtle lord advised, but Inuyasha shook his head.

"I have this stupid blade to help me stay in control, but I keep losing control anyways." Inuyasha went on, only to hear the turtle lord laugh.

"Out of control? You know, it could be puberty." The demon lord stated with humor, but Inuyasha turned to glare daggers at him.

"Keh. What do you know about it?" Inuyasha huffed out.

"You might be a hanyou, but some hanyou still get a split soul. Inuyoukai blood is very strong, you’re probably just experiencing your soul splitting into two." Hirigana began to explain, but Inuyasha shook his head again.

"What are you talking about, old man?" Inuyasha let out as he felt a strange fear flow through him. He didn't like the sound if his soul splitting in two.

 

_ H&DR _

 

Kagome didn't really know what time she woke up at, but she rose when her body told her to. She was sitting up and stretching her arms out as the night's events flashed through her mind. A smirk made it's way to her face. Sesshomaru had shown up after all. Sesshomaru paid her a visit and in all honesty, flustered her. He pleasured her in ways that she’d never felt before.

They didn't even talk about their argument, but she didn't care. She was happy that he had shown up and she was happy about-. A blush crept onto her face and she smiled softly. She didn't know what would come from her involvement with the demon lord, but she was glad that he was in her life. She was glad she’d gotten to know him. He made her feel alive.

He proved last night that he would not make her do things she didn’t want. He went at her pace and didn’t force her to touch him or anything. She smiled at that. She was not all that confident, but eventually, she would repay his kindness. She blushed as she remembered the night's events. She had told him she in no way wanted to be, well, penetrated, for lack of better word. He had agreed to her condition. She blushed as she remembered the moments in which he touched her, but her thoughts also lingered on the moments after.

She was starting to roll around on her futon. She flopped from her side to her back and slowly raised herself so that she was sitting up. After a good amount of eye-rubbing and a long, deep yawn, she pressed her lips together as she knew that today, she was not allowed to speak. She didn't really know why, but she knew it was very important. That much was hard-pressed into her mind by not only Tyon, but by Jaken too.

She grabbed a tray of plums that a random demoness had gifted her the previous day. Although Kagome hadn't known her, the demoness was tickled pink that plums were Kagome's favorite fruit. The demoness, of course, had no idea of such things. Kagome held the tray cradled in her arms and brought it with her to the study in her 'apartment'.

She didn’t bother to look at the empty shelves of her two dark, wooden bookcases. She only had enough notebooks and reading material to fill half of one of the shelves. She set her gaze on a silver colored, cushioned pillow. It was decorated with golden embroideries of crescent moons and tiny little beads that she supposed resembled stars. It had been yet another gift. This one came from a demon that she swore she had seen, but hadn’t been more formally introduced to until yesterday.

The stable master, Takamori, had been quick with his visit, simply giving her a gift and introducing himself before leaving. He claimed he saw her on the first day, but all she remembered was being over stimulated with the new environment. However, the humanoid-looking youkai with hair colored with a transparent light blue, giving off the fact that he was definitely youkai, did look familiar. She felt bad, as several times when she had gone to meet him, other things happened. The poor guy had admitted that he thought she held something against him and he knew not what it could be. He’d been nervously waiting to present her with choice mounts, but she’d been a flake.

The first couple days she put it off for training, then when she went to go to the stables with Tsuki, they were attacked. After that, going to the stables was in fact, the very last thing on Kagome’s mind. She needed to train, she needed to get better. Even if she was to be silent all day, it didn’t mean she wasn’t going to continue improving herself in the best way she possibly could. She seated herself on her new pillow, set between a low-sitting desk and a pot with a newly-planted Japanese Maple. She wondered if she would be expected to trim it down or if someone else would do it. At this point in time, she felt like she would never have time to breath, let alone commit to a bonsai tree.

Kagome shook her head and with that, banished the silly thoughts of trimming a tree and pulled out the little journal she had, tucked away under the pillow from last night as she popped a small plum into her mouth and thumbed through the pages. It was Kikyo's journal, the one she had given her to learn from. Kagome hadn't practiced using her reiki at all, well, unless you counted that assassination attempt… and perhaps her argument with Sesshomaru, but even in that instance she barely used it.

She was afraid of losing her control over it. However, she couldn't keep pushing it to the side. She had to practice now. Kagome began skimming through the pages that listed symbols for ofuda and decided to test herself. She could bring a barrier to life by imagining an ofuda symbol, without the use of physical ofuda. She could heal in the same sense too, but she couldn't exactly understand why she could achieve such feats. She would never have even thought to try using the symbols the way she did now. Could she do it with other symbols too? She knew it would take time and effort to memorize each symbol perfectly; was it possible?

She felt a frown come to her face. Already, a little more than a week had passed and Kagome hadn’t gone to see the Inu Goddess. Miroku refused to let her go until he looked into it. Kagome narrowed her eyes as she thought. That armorsmith guy, who was an empath demon and claimed to have the sight, whom really scared her and kind of freaked her out, had offered to help her. However, if she didn't go to see Cere, then the whole world might end! Then again, the goddess herself had said that she already saved the world in her future, or something like that. Everything was really confusing to her and she shook her head, trying to clear it. 

She needed to meet her destiny, was it her destiny? Was defeating Naraku her destiny? Maybe, really, your fate was what you made of it and no one was ever meant to do anything. Things just happened because they happened, it was out of her control. Yet—destiny. Did destiny exist and if it did, was this her calling?

If Miroku wouldn't help her on the matter, then she would see if that demon could. Kagome didn't know much, but that demon pledged himself to her because she was 'touched' by the gods. Then she remembered that he said he could steal people’s memories. Which made her wonder, could he make people remember too? 

Sango and Miroku came to mind. She hoped Miroku could win her back. Even if it was really none of her business, she wanted them to be together, badly. You could just tell that they were so right for each other and if they couldn't be together, then Kagome was sure she would eventually lose all hope in the emotion called love, altogether. If a pair so meant for each other like Miroku and Sango couldn’t be together, then what made her think she could ever be happy?

Kagome held back a sigh as she refocused and gazed back down at the journal. There were only a few symbols in the small leather-bound tome. It listed both the healing symbol and the barrier symbol that she already knew. She examined the others. There was a simple deflection rune, a charm to make yourself move more quickly, and a water walking charm. Kagome wanted to roll her eyes. Of course the last one would be something not really useful to her, but she decided to study that one too, just in case.

It was a must that she buckle down, especially right now. It even reminded her of a distant past of going to cram school, the one she had attended in order to pass the entrance exams of her high school. Her heart twisted. So much for all that hard work, the extra nights she had stayed up and dedicated towards studying so that she could make something of her life. Now instead of being taught literature, math, science, and history, she was in history having to learn to survive, to fight. After being attacked the other day, she realized how unfit she really was.

Sure, she had picked up a few skills and managed to somehow survive, but if not for Jaken, she would probably be dead. She couldn't be like that anymore! She couldn't keep making people save her. If she were with Sesshomaru or Inuyasha and someone attacked them, she knew that the offenders would quickly be dispatched, but they wouldn't always be there. What if she were alone, or with the children? What if Naraku attacked...

Miroku wanted to always call her his leader, but she wasn't good enough or strong enough to be one. She needed to become a better priestess, so she stared hard at the symbols and did her best to commit them to memory. She would attempt drawing them all day without looking at it til she got it right. That is, after she finished studying their every line and curve for a while. She had to, she couldn’t risk failure, although it felt seemingly inevitable.

 

_ H&DR _

 

In the Hall of Words resided high officials of different states and high-standing nobles of the West, who spent their time debating laws, which they would then offer to their lord. Sesshomaru would either approve it, deny it, or on rare occasion, accept it with changes. However, the officials carried power of their own. They vowed their services to Sesshomaru for protection and they could just as easily turn against the demon lord. They could also make compromises with him to maintain each other's services

It was through the Hall of Words that an inuyoukai girl with dark pink hair wandered and she wondered exactly why she was here. However, her feet had led her, and so she accepted it. She took a few more steps forward, towards one of the debating rooms, before sliding the door open. She took a step in and found herself being stared down by many demons.

"Are you lost?" One smirked at her confused face. However, unseen to all of them was a dark-haired demon with burning red eyes. She walked about the room, trailing a hand against each individual before she gazed back at Chizuro.

'Smile and bow, the highest official here is this one, Kata, so greet him.' Naru ordered, but no one heard her, except for the innermost subconscious of the girl she spoke to. Chizuro offered a smile as she gazed at a burly, monkey type demon. She bowed her head to him.

"Kata-San." She addressed and the demon in question eyed her.

'We are so terribly afraid, that Sesshomaru's new alpha bitch, is more than just that.' Naru continued as she took a few more steps towards Chizuro and placed a hand on her cheek. She loved Chizuro. She truly did. The young demoness was easy to control, she was also such a sad little creature. It was easy because she’d already been heartbroken and jealous; Naru had put little effort into taking control of her, rather, she made the pink-haired girl blank out, lash out, and even turn her hurt feelings towards others. This way, it tortured Chizuro too, because she was disgusted with her own actions and couldn’t understand her choices.

Naru listened to Chizuro perform a more cleaned up version of what she told her to say.

'He will ruin us like his father did, if he attempts to either mate her or impregnate her.' Naru whispered into Chizuro's ear, grinning maliciously as Chizuro repeated it like a good little dog. Naru's crimson eyes gazed into Chizuro's soft green ones as she relayed exactly how they would bring about the downfall of the 'great and mighty' lord. Naru narrowed her eyes with a smirk. Naraku would be proud of her, she would ruin both Sesshomaru and Kagome in the most painful of ways. The first step was to make them more separated, to get them alone. The next was to deceive them into betrayal. It had worked a million times before on many others, the method was tried and tested. It was true.

 

 

_ Forever Changing _

 

**_A/N:_ ** So, there are a few things I would like to say, but first and foremost, if you thought to yourself as you read this chapter something along the lines of:

'Well, goodness gracious, this chapter was so much more well written than any of the previously written chapters. Like the other chapters can't even touch the quality of this one.' You would be right, or in my opinion, you would be. I would like to give the biggest thanks I could possibly give to Myth Magick Fae from both Ao3 and ff-net for beta-ing this for me. I have never had anyone beta anything for me and I must say that so far my experience with it has been made amazing. She helped a lot with the coherency and flow, grammar, adding spice, and well, anything you can think of, she helped. I can barely believe my eyes, seeing my writing go from my usual mediocre to something beautiful. She brought a lot of beautiful words and phrases to this and I am forever grateful. Already, I have learned much from her, as I wasn't using certain punctuation marks correctly—Ahem—this-right-here-. Lol. Well, before I write an essay, because you wouldn't believe how thankful I am, I mean if you saw the previous writing of this chapter compared to now, you would be heartstruck too, maybe. I don't know, I can't tell as everyone is different. Who am I to say what you would do? But I am completely mesmerized. Okay, okay, next thing.

Secondly, they do not go all the way if you are reading the clean version. So it is clear! Kagome is still a virgin, it's just limey.

Okay, two big 'issues'. This chapter was late, I am terribly sorry, but as I want this story to have as good of quality as it can, I may hold onto it for three to four weeks from now on. That's not to say maybe there won't ever be an early post sometimes, I don't know yet. Just know that there is no way I will give up on this story, because it is my passion to write it.

The next issue is that we didn't reach the challenges. In the original cut, it was in here, beginning at the end. I had to cut it out, the chapter was too long at sixteen thousand words, pre-author note. So we did the limey stuff this chapter, I know they didn't go all the way, but a lot of stories, not just sess/kag either, people don't 'warm up to it' so to speak. I just don't think it usually works like that, especially when one person is a virgin. You gotta go slow. Anyways, thats beside the point. The next chapter will start right into it, going right into the challenges. So, I know I supposedly lied cause I said for sure chapter twenty had the challenges and understand that once upon a time, it did, but then that changed. I am terribly, terribly sorry and I know I was wrong, but when I say something is going to happen a certain chapter just take that number and add one or two chapters and ya got it. Again, slow writer, but also, Sango and inu and Naru and everyone takes up a time-slot too, so it is hard to always fit everything I want to. Okay, I will stop ranting, sorry, I am very upset with myself for getting ahead of myself.

Alright, and hopefully not getting ahead of myself, keep in mind that sometimes people say things that aren't true. Someone may tell someone something, but it does not mean that they are telling the truth even if they seem genuine in their approach. Lies aren't always about deceiving the other person, sometimes its a lie you tell to protect yourself, to hide away and pretend that everything isn't your fault. Sometimes the truth hurts. This may all sound very confusing, but there is something I have been planning for a while, but I realized some people may take everything said at face value. I'm here to tell you that face value in this story is nonexistent except from maybe Kagome and Kohaku. Everyone else is basically game in creating messes of white lies and their own deceptive means, even with good intention.

Okay, another thing, o.c. list will go into chapter twenty-five. I decided this so if someone goes through looking, they can look by fives rather than every chapter. Also, I am kind of strange and like things to end with either five or zero. I reckon when I eventually end this story, I will end it on a zero or a five. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, there are a few things I would like to say, but first and foremost, if you thought to yourself as you read this chapter something along the lines of:
> 
> ‘Well, goodness gracious, this chapter was so much more well written than any of the previously written chapters. Like the other chapters can’t even touch the quality of this one.’ You would be right, or in my opinion you would be. What is right or wrong, but the judgment of those who decide? Okay, but this is no time for philosophy. I would like to give the biggest thanks I could possibly give to Myth Magyk Fae from both Ao3 and ff-net for beta-ing this for me. I have never had anyone beta anything for me and I must say that so far my experience with it has been made amazing. She helped a lot with the coherency and flow, grammar, adding spice, and well, anything you can think of, she helped. I can barely believe my eyes, seeing my writing go from my usual mediocre to something beautiful. She brought a lot of beautiful words and phrases to this and I am forever grateful. Already, I have learned much from her, as I wasn’t using certain punctuation marks correctly—Ahem—this-right-here-. Lol. Well, before I write an essay, because you wouldn’t believe how thankful I am, I mean if you saw the previous writing of this chapter compared to now, you would be heartstruck too, maybe. I don’t know, I can’t tell as everyone is different. Who am I to say what you would do? But I am completely mesmerized. Okay, okay, next thing.
> 
> Okay, two big ‘issues’. This chapter was late, I am terribly sorry, but as I want this story to have as good of quality as it can, I may hold onto it for three to four weeks from now on. That’s not to say maybe there won't ever be an early post sometimes, I don’t know yet. Just know that there is no way I will give up on this story, because it is my passion to write it.
> 
> The next issue is that we didn’t reach the challenges. In the original cut, it was in here, beginning at the end. I had to cut it out, the chapter was too long at six-teen thousand words, pre-author note. So we did the limey stuff this chapter, I know they didn’t go all the way, but a lot of stories, not just sess/kag either, people don’t ‘warm up to it’ so to speak. I just don’t think it usually works like that, especially when one person is a virgin. You gotta go slow. Anyways, the next chapter will start right into it, going right into the challenges. So, I know I supposedly lied cause I said for sure chapter twenty had the challenges and understand that once upon a time, it did, but then that changed. I am terribly, terribly sorry and I know I was wrong, but when I say something is going to happen a certain chapter just take that number and add one or two chapters and ya got it. Again, slow writer, but also, Sango and inu and Naru and everyone takes up a time-slot too, so it is hard to always fit everything I want to. Okay, I will stop ranting, sorry, I am very upset with myself for getting ahead of myself.
> 
> Alright, and hopefully not getting ahead of myself, keep in mind that sometimes people say things that aren’t true. Someone may tell someone something, but it does not mean that they are telling the truth even if they seem genuine in their approach. Lies aren’t always about deceiving the other person, sometimes its a lie you tell to protect yourself, to hide away and pretend that everything isn't your fault. Sometimes the truth hurts. This may all sound very confusing, but there is something I have been planning for a while, but I realized some people may take everything said at face value. I’m here to tell you that face value in this story is nonexistent except from maybe Kagome and Kohaku. Everyone else is basically game in creating messes of white lies and their own deceptive means, if with good intention.
> 
> Okay, another thing, o.c. list will go into chapter five. I decided this so if someone goes through looking, they can look by fives rather than every chapter. Also, I am kind of strange and like things to end with either five or zero. I reckon when I eventually end this story, I will end it on a zero or a five. I wanted to thank everyone. So thank you to spazartist101, Anarchy87, Ameris, Wednesday628, and RowanIsabellaMcCarter for bookmarking this story. Thank you so much to Willow_chic, RowanIsabellaMcCarter, shipfantastic, BelvaRoze, Krissyblue777, cutestpixieyoueversaw, and the guests who left kudos. I appreciate it more than you know. CC:
> 
> Well thanks for reading and salut.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Disclaimer:* I own nothing. Rumiko Takahashi and viz media own all rights to Inuyasha. So without further ado, go support the original anime and manga, of which I definitely DON'T own.
> 
> Japanese terms:
> 
> Daiyoukai: great demon
> 
> Hanyou: Half demon
> 
> Houshi: Monk
> 
> Inu: Dog
> 
> Miko: Priestess
> 
> Ningen: Human
> 
> Onna: Girl
> 
> Ookami: Wolf
> 
> Taijiya: Slayer
> 
> youkai: Demon(I use this term to describe demonic auras and if I use it otherwise, it is when I use the term 'lesser youkai' which are the bull-crap weak demons Naraku always uses.)
> 
> Song Note: Alright, so I listened to the song 'X2C' by Troyboi. I think it really fits the tone of this chapter with just everything going on, not to mention that I personally love this song. I find it to be very beautiful.
> 
> WARNING: This story contains adult situations, violence, and bad choice of language at times. Please read responsibly, and at your own discretion.
> 
> Beta Note: I would like to thank Myth Magyk Fae for beta-ing this and making it so much more beautiful than it was. She is definitely one of my all time favorite people, not just for the beta-ing, but because her soul is beautiful too. So thank you dearly. Lessthanthree.  
> H&DR

Kagome awoke to something big and hard jabbing her in the side and when she finally opened her eyes, she found one cranky, agitated imp. Jaken was poking at her with the end of his staff as he glared heavily at her.

"Wake up, you stupid ningen!" He was going, when Kagome opened her wide eyes at him, glaring straight back.

"Kagome-Sama, I mean." The imp began to stutter ever so slightly, but Kagome shook her head as she got up. She silently left the bedroom to go to the main room with the fireplace, where it was warmer and the imp followed her.

"Are you going to tell Sesshomaru-Sama that I-" Jaken was actually pretty terrified. He'd pointedly been told not to call her anything but Kagome-Sama or Miko-Sama. However, before he could finish his question, Kagome tiredly caught a flash of something shiny and decided she didn't really feel like chatting till she'd gone through her morning routine.

"Here, have this." Kagome stated as she grabbed a random snack pack of chips and threw it at him before she went to dress into something more suitable for the imp was sure that this was some kind of punishment. She was ningen, she would punish him strangely. As he stared at it, she took the time to slip away to the room with the chamber pot before re-emerging and heading straight to the closet. It was chilly this morning, putting Kagome in a rush to put more layers on.

"What is this?" Jaken finally asked, as he finished inspecting the small bag from every which way.

"Open the bag up and eat one, see if you like it." Kagome muffled through her closet door and Jaken eyed the bag even more thoroughly.

"And you won't tell Sesshomaru-Sama that I belittled you, if I do?" He asked. There was a thick silence for a moment before she finally replied.

"Sure." Kagome called out and Jaken frowned as he poked at the bag. How did he even open this? He decided he'd try to break through it with his teeth, but that's when Kagome slid her closet door back open and took heavy steps into the main room. She was wearing three layers of kimono, but she wore clothes under that too, unseen to anyone else. She wore a different pair of the strange shoes, of which she seemed to own many. Over it all she donned a white fur robe that was kept open, no sash cinching it closed. She chose the white one because it wasn't as heavy as the black and she was already wearing many layers. Her Jii-San had been right all along, that was what she discovered living in an era without any sort of electric heating. Her Jii-San would always tell her when she was younger, when she was wearing way too little for the weather outside and would complain, her Jii-San would tell her to dress in layers. You could take off and put on your layers all you wanted, so long as you had layers to do so with.

"Here, let me." Kagome sighed as she stole the plastic bag from him and she easily pulled the top apart, before she stole one and handed it back. Jaken watched her eat one and he heard the loud crunch it made as she bit down. He pulled one out and eyed it cautiously.

"What is it?" He questioned and Kagome gazed at him as she poured water from a silver pitcher into a matching basin. She proceeded to get grab her toothbrush and toothpaste as she went about the few mundane things in her life. Things could be magical, crazy, chaotic, unbelievable, call it what you want, but the ordinary acts such as brushing her teeth grounded her, put her back on this earth. Everything could be as cryptic and enigmatic as it wanted to be, but at the end of the day, she brushed her teeth and tied her shoes like everyone else back in her time. As she scrubbed her teeth with haste, she grabbed a small pair of hoop earrings from a pedestal and began putting them in, her sneakers squeaking loudly against the hardwood flooring as she sped around the room.

Jaken stared at her with question, baffling her, when she remembered his question.

"A potato chip." She mumbled through a mouthful of toothpaste, but she covered her mouth to keep from disgusting the imp. She was polite if nothing else. She watched as Jaken finally ate one. He grimaced as he put it in his mouth, but as he began chewing, his face un-scrunched.

"Strange." The imp described aloud as he ate another and another. As he did so, she was swift to finish brushing her teeth and put her things away, before grabbing a hairbrush and raking it quickly through her hair.

"That's all good and fine, but, perhaps we should get going. I would hate to be late." Kagome said. 'For my execution.' She thought out the rest with a grim look. She watched Jaken nod as he stuffed the chips into his garb, before he turned and started for the door. "Also, Jaken." Kagome said and the imp looked back at her. He found himself becoming more curious about her, rather than hating her. She was a rather strange human surrounded by strange foreign items. He wondered if she was actually the sovereign of some distant land and he felt himself realize a whole new appreciation for her. Did she have her own armies and a castle and-? Her words interrupted his thoughts.

"Rin-San really cares about you, so take it easier on her. You know, other than Sesshomaru-Sama, she copies your mannerisms the most. So unless you want a crabby ningen, I suggest you treat her the way you want to be treated." Kagome stated. It sounded like something someone would say to someone before going to die. Jaken narrowed his eyes at her.

"Do you not think you will succeed?" The imp questioned and watched her frown as she gazed downwards. The imp felt anger coil through him. With an agitated, loud voice, he gave her an ear-full. "You stupid ningen are all the same! So afraid. Sesshomaru-Sama chooses those in his pack wisely, like myself for example." The imp instigated, catching wide-eyes from Kagome.

"I used to rule a whole clan of imps, but I chose to follow Sesshomaru-Sama instead and when he asks me to cut down an enemy, it is a pleasure and I do it without doubt of my own abilities." The imp went on. "Even the senseless half breed Inuyasha is cocky, what I'm saying you stupid—Kagome-Sama, Sesshomaru-Sama chose you for this, so your ability to do such must be superb." Kagome never heard the imp speak, rather rant, so passionately. Unless it was about the demon lord, himself.

"You really think so?" Kagome asked and he nodded, but she wore an addled expression on her face before she questioned him.

"Why comfort me though? I'm a stupid human." To which the imp glared at her, but his eyes softened. Why was he comforting her? Rin wasn't so bad and maybe she wasn't so bad. Maybe it was because he'd realized that of all the baka ningen out there, she wasn't so stupid as the others. He kind of liked her with her enigmatic spirit, mysterious origins, and her mess of trinkets from her country. It was no wonder his lord became interested in her, it was hard not to as soon as you began to realize that there was indeed a mystery to be unraveled.

"You have been trying to better yourself for the good of the Western Lands, plus, you gave me these things." Jaken patted where he'd stuffed the small bag of chips into his robe. Kagome looked completely flabbergasted for a moment, before a complacent, albeit perplexed smile came onto her face as she slid open her door.

"Let's go." She beamed at the imp whom decided he disliked her new attitude towards him.

Just because he decided he didn't hate her, didn't mean he was going to be nice and friendly with her. He did have a reputation to keep, people around here listened to him because although he had small stature, he made sure his voice was loud. The more you irritated someone, the quicker they would go about getting things done. However, instead of raining on her parade, as he gazed at her face, he realized that although she was happy that he seemingly 'accepted' her, in the very depths of her eyes still resided the disquieted trepidation that plagued her to her very core. Jaken turned his eyes away from her and decided that, just this once, since she was so strung out and all and already had a stressful day to look forward to, that he'd be modest and unobtrusive.

He took the lead, leading her directly to the Arena Pits. He took a turn down a hallway, one that Kagome was sure she'd never gone down before. To get to the pits, Jaken would have to take her to the Southern Wing, Kagome had yet to even go to another wing really, maybe she had been to the eastern one? Jaken decided that since Sesshomaru-Sama was busy a lot, to help with the load himself, he would take to showing Kagome around. After all, he was the first in his lord's pack, he had an obligation to help the two ningen get a hang of things. The imp mumbled under his breath. He never thought he'd see the day where he would actually admit to liking a ningen, then again his lord only gave his time to those who were incredibly interesting. He supposed that was the only reason he found her company to be acceptable. With the thumps of his footfalls and the squeak of her sneakers, he continued to lead her through the vast labyrinth of connected hallways and corridors.

After walking for a good half hour, they came upon a big iron door, Jaken slid it open to reveal descending stone steps into a dark tunnel. After Kagome dazedly entered the passageway, Jaken slid the door shut and scurried ahead of her as he continued to lead. They reached the end of the stairs to only reveal that the dug-out hallway went on. It was dark and a little smoky. The only light in the large, decrepit tunnel was given off from giant pyres contained in big, metal standing pits. They contained no flames, but instead held glowing, red embers. They stood in the middle of the large corridor, causing the imp and human girl to stick closely to the walls. Finally, once they reached the end of the hall, Jaken stopped and slid open an iron door, holding it while Kagome followed him in.

Inside, she saw many familiar faces.

"Kagome-Sama!" Tyon and Tsuki were both there and they said her name in unison. Kagome also saw the armorsmith there, the one who was kind of nuts, but he might be able to help her. There were others that she didn't know, whom were there as well.

"Hey, why are you here?" Kagome inquired at the inuyoukai of the two. Tyon shook his head and pulled out a long piece of parchment.

"I'm not allowed to stay long, but I found out who you're facing in all of your matches and wrote it all down. During lunch, I'll come and update you on anyone conceding early." Tyon explained as he handed her the long piece of paper that was rolled up with care. Kagome smiled at him, but her eyes were sad.

"Don't look so down Kagome-Sama, I've seen what you can do." He divulged before he looked around and leaned in to whisper. Only Tsuki and Kagome could hear him.

"You exploded with reiki, you can set in motion a massive expanse of pure energy, far into the distance. Accurately." Tyon exclaimed with a hushed voice before straightening back up.

"Give them hell." He added before he nodded his head in a casual bow, before he turned to leave.

"What do you think of him?" Tsuki questioned demurely as Kagome looked at her. She was fidgeting with her hair and Kagome realized she only greeted her, but other than that, the hanyou didn't say a word.

"Tyon's got a good head on his shoulders." Kagome smiled as she already began plotting. She didn't care, she held no shame when it came to playing matchmaker, especially when it was so obvious. Just like with Miroku and Sango. Kagome glared at nothing in particular.

She must survive this, she still had lots of things to do. She was seemingly convinced of getting Miroku and Sango together, Tyon and Tsuki now too, then she had to find out what happened to Inuyasha and Kikyo. She still wasn't exactly sure what happened, but she needed to know. She also had an obligation to her heart and a sense of duty to be here to raise Shippo and she wanted to make time to get closer to Rin.

She yearned to take a long soak in an onsen with Sango, so she could relay everything that's happened. That's where all their 'big talk' went down. Towards their separation, things were going sour between them, but in all honesty, Kagome missed her fierce, capable friend and couldn't wait to see her again. Sango and her could laugh for hours, but they could also understand each other in a way no one else could. Sango just disliked demons to an extent whereas Kagome didn't. Kagome shook her head. It was stupid how one disagreement could escalate so badly.

She went back to her previous thoughts of the things she had to live for. A big one, to see her family again, and then Sesshomaru, what more was there to say, but the mention of his name? Kagome didn't like sneaking around, but he'd already captured her willingly or unwillingly; Kagome wasn't really sure anymore. She was just positive there would be more future sneaking around, but she needed to get to that future for there to be sneaking around in it.

The pounding of a rhythmic beat began off in the distance, startling Kagome from her thoughts. She jumped slightly and the Armorsmith came towards her.

"It's almost time, come." He stated and Kagome followed him, with Tsuki following her. The Armorsmith began handing Tsuki armor and the hanyou set to lashing it onto Kagome over her kimono, but as she did so, it lessened the young Miko's mobility.

"Stop, take it off." Kagome imparted with a look of anxiety inscripting her face. The hanyou frowned at her with clear puzzlement.

"I can't wear these kimono with this armor." Kagome admitted with worry etching into her face. Tsuki frowned and gloomily nodded as she unlaced the front of her chest piece. Kagome was quick to peel off all three layers of her fancy attire in one fell swoop. She felt goosebumps from the cold castle air, only being in her thin, white tank top, but she pushed that aside. She would get warmed up soon enough. Tsuki went back to lashing the chest piece on. Then she fastened the gauntlets and greaves before taking a step back.

"You must choose three weapons." The Armorsmith came back over when he saw that they were finally done.

"Alright." Kagome said and followed him over to a small weapons rack. She saw a tiny, sharp knife and so she took that and began settling the strap around her thigh. Then she found one blade with a curvature to it, so she took that as well as a dagger that was around seven inches long. Tsuki tied the sheaths onto her with long white ribbon, used as a makeshift belt. Tsuki took a step back again and examined her knot-work, superb as always.

"Are you ready?" Jaken finally asked as he walked towards her, and Kagome gulped as she nodded. Jaken turned around and proceeded towards another big, iron door, which Kagome took as her queue to follow.

"Good luck!" She heard Tsuki call out one last time before Jaken slid the door open and she followed him into the next room.

She could hear the drums, no, feel them reverberating against the walls and into the stone flooring. She was in a tunnel-like hallway and at the end was a wrought iron gate with an intricate crescent design on it. Outside the gate was an expanse of hardened dirt with unkempt, dilapidated structures-turned-ruins. The Arena Pit was seemingly roofed over as there was no snow on the ground. Kagome couldn't see the other entrance, the demolished houses blockading her view. She wanted to curse herself as she realized she didn't even look at the list that Tyon had given her.

She took another step and could feel her heart thundering almost in sync with the drums that rattled her into insanity. Jaken led her to the end of the tunnel so that she stood before the gate. The drums finally came to an end and Kagome heard someone announcing the first fight.

"Flame elemental, Hoshime, daughter of Mayato and Kokoru versing, ningen, Kagome, lineage, unknown." And Kagome rolled her eyes at that one. Way to make her sound like some illegitimate loser.

Jaken stuck a key into the gate and unlocked it before he slid it open. He gestured her out and she took unsteady steps forward when he pushed her slightly. She felt her heart sink at the sound of the door closing and the lock clicking shut. Kagome looked around and wondered if the battle had already begun, when something hot whipped by her head, too quickly for her to even see. Kagome jerked her head around to find a second fireball coming straight for her from her other side. She dived for it before she rose to hands and knees and started crawling, fast. Everything was happening so rapidly and much too abruptly. In the stands that surrounded the massive battle-field, Kagome could hear demons laughing at her. She looked all around, but still couldn't catch sight of the demoness anywhere, although fireballs came from seemingly every direction.

This felt somewhat familiar. At least it was only a demoness and not some crazy, spirit dragon. Kagome stood quickly before taking on as urgent a pace she could. She zoomed between archways, her sneakers being a big help. She was desperate to find the demoness, she couldn't do anything until she did at least that. She realized she needed to find a higher vantage point. As Kagome rounded a corner, she could see that past the multiple sets of ruined, walls and archways was an open area. Just past that, she could see some stairs leading to a high, stone platform.

Kagome sprang forward, booking it, but as soon as she reached the open area, she collided with a massive inferno. She had finally been caught by the demoness' fireballs. It seared her bare forearm and Kagome fell as she clutched it, but then let go; it hurt more to touch. Kagome squinted at her surroundings. She could see another two fireballs coming from two different directions now, so she closed her eyes.

She envisioned Kikyo's barrier ofuda and as always, a barrier snapped to life. Quickly, Kagome visualized a different ofuda symbol from Kikyo's journal, deflect. Rather than focusing the symbol's effects into her blade, she tried to push it straight into her barrier, that was subsiding due to her placing her focus elsewhere. The fireballs bounced off her spiritual shield and the one towards the left, ricocheted back to its' original owner with force.

Kagome finally obtained a visual of the flame elemental as she sat up and glared Kagome down. The demoness wore clothing that was earth-toned and made it easy for her to hide, her hair was pulled back into a tightly-coiled braid. Kagome wished she had a bow, but one hadn't been offered to her in the provided weapons.

She watched as the demoness finally got up and without a moment's hesitation, the elemental made haste towards Kagome. The Flame Demoness drew one long blade and one short blade. Kagome felt nervous as she dropped her barrier to conserve energy and drew her curved sword. As soon as the demoness reached Kagome, she tried to hack right into her human skull and Kagome barely had a moment to dodge.

The human girl slipped up and as she fell, she heard the crowd in the stands cheering and screaming, stamping their feet. The demoness held her hands up with victory, yelling out her name, followed by the word victorious, before she glared down at Kagome.

"A filthy human like you could never stand by Sesshomaru-Sama's side." The demoness hissed out and Kagome felt something stir, deep within her. Sure, this demoness was only referring to her being Alpha Bitch, but she fell to a precipice of red, hot rage.

It was stupid that she and Sesshomaru couldn't be together, because of political standings and race, whatever. For whatever reason, and there were multitudes of them, to her it was unreasonable, unjustifiable. It was inexcusable to her. Her life was never easy and it wasn't fair. The demoness was getting ready to land her final blow, but Kagome set her eyes with a new determination as they narrowed. Her body emanated an ominous glow, colored in a dark, esoteric blue tone.

The demoness was taking slow, retreating steps and Kagome continued to flare her aura out. It would slightly burn the demoness, but in all honesty, it would only make her uncomfortable for now. It was much easier to conduct her reiki through a weapon, or even touch to purify, something she only recently learned back in the village. Sesshomaru had helped her figure it out. Kagome drew herself up slowly onto her feet and picked up her curved blade while drawing her dagger.

The demoness scowled as she held her own blades up. Kagome bit her lip. She couldn't do this. She couldn't-. The demoness ran forward with her drawn blades and Kagome held her own sword outwards in what she hoped was a defensive position, with her sword and dagger pointing outwards, towards the demoness. She began to take retreating steps from the flame elemental. She knew she was about to meet her end. From almost out of nowhere, the demoness tripped up on a rock and fell forward, right towards her. The demoness accidentally skewered herself straight onto Kagome's curved blade.

Her face looked shocked, like she hadn't expected it. She looked like she was going to say something, but as Kagome's reiki had been humming through the blade this whole time, the demoness combusted into ash and settled to mix with the dirt of the ground. Kagome stood there with wide-eyes. The whole fight had been too abrupt for her. Her mind couldn't keep up. She couldn't even register what exactly happened just now. Did the demoness just accidentally kill herself?! She practically plunged herself onto the blade, giving Kagome no room to make her concede.

Kagome's stomach stirred with uneasiness as she realized how deadly silent the crowd was. She slowly gazed around and bit her lip as she looked at the doorway that would lead back to the way she came. She started towards it and as she did, she heard someone stomping their foot loudly against stone.

She slowly turned her head to meet the faraway gaze of one Inudaiyoukai lord. His iridescent golden eyes captured her's exclusively, holding her doe-like brown eyes, locking them with his. It was a smoldering gaze, an intimate one. Most definitely an intense one. She could feel a blush coming onto her face, so she dropped her gaze and continued towards her gate-door with her head hung low. Whether she was trying to hide her blush or her shame of killing without meaning to, she wasn't too sure.

H&DR

Inuyasha was holding a long piece of silken ribbon, he wadded it up in one of his clawed hands before shoving it up his sleeve. He jumped from tree to tree and although he stumbled every now and again, he felt like he was finally getting the hang of it. Ever since he had lost vision in his right eye, he began to really grow into his other senses. He had a superior sense of smell and could hear a needle drop from a mile away, so he began to rely on these things more and more.

He lifted his nose to the air again to take a good whiff. He was tracking the scent of graveyard soil and ash, the scent of his beloved Kikyo. He needed to find her, because now, she too, could join them at the palace. Although Inuyasha was happy, he finally had some sort of prestige and was regarded highly by a provincial lord, his heart still sank. Politics and battle may be the calling of his soul, but when it came to matters of the heart, he was just as grounded as anyone else.

Kikyo had confided in Sango, not him. She hadn't told him that she couldn't go inside the palace and it hurt him deeply. Did she not trust him? Did she think he didn't love her?

He knew he was getting close when her scent notably increased. He found her grinding up herbs and she didn't even look up when she spoke to him.

"Inuyasha." Her tone was solemn and Inuyasha frowned as he looked for the words to express himself, but instead, he felt himself becoming angrier. He couldn't stop the wrath that began to pour out of him. Little did he know that his singular, golden eye was shifting to become blood red, dotted with teal for a pupil.

"How could you not tell me, Kikyo? I do so much for you, yet you do nothing but deceive me-." He began and she still didn't look up at him.

"I deserve to die-." He heard her mutter, but her words didn't phase him. Rather, he narrowed his eye at her as he took a few steps closer and crouched down.

"I'm done with your tricks Kikyo, become my mate or stop wasting my-." He was saying, his voice lowering deeper and deeper with anger, but Kikyo let out a sob. As she looked up, he could see tears running down her cheeks.

"I can't, don't you understand Inuyasha? Living in this clay body is very much a curse, you can't mark me in any way, I can never have children, I'm already wasting your time!" Kikyo let out all at once. She couldn't hold it in anymore. She knew Inuyasha was angry. His eye was glowing red, something she'd never seen happen while he had his Tesseiga. However, a few moments later, after she'd spoken, Inuyasha gained some sort of savage look.

"Inuyasha?" She questioned as she began feeling somewhat creeped out. It was strange, he looked feral and she could see jagged markings beginning to take shape on his face. She opened her mouth to ask what was wrong, but instead, he surprised her by quickly pinning her onto her back. His clawed hands pressed hard against her shoulders.

"How dare you, you-!" He spat out with an ill-temper, but as he gazed into her eyes, he seemed to snap out of it. He shook his head a few times before burying his face into her neck.

"I'm sorry-." He muttered, his body was shaking with not only adrenaline, but a profound fear of himself. Kikyo shook her head as well and placed a hand atop his head. She found one of his ears and, with a soft touch, began to rub the furry appendages.

"So, that's you losing control?" She asked. He had spoken about it, but she had yet to see it for herself. That is, until now. She felt him nod against her neck and she pursed her lips together.

"Kikyo, I-." He began, but she interrupted him.

"It's fine, Inuyasha, I always hurt you more than you hurt me... Or do you forget?" She questioned and she felt him begin to pull away. She wore a frown, this was the end, she just knew it. It was nice while it lasted. Inuyasha rose up to his feet before offering his hand and without looking, Kikyo took it, pulling herself up.

"Kikyo, I may not be able to take you as a mate or into my pack, but, if you're willing, maybe you'd honor me by making me your husband?" He questioned, rather seriously and she gazed at him with unbelieving eyes. After all, she had listened to him with doubting ears.

She shook her head as she attempted to really process his words in the depths of her mind. More than once in the short amount of time, she wondered if she heard him correctly or if she was perhaps ruefully deceived by her own ears. She gazed into his amber eyes and felt tears welling up yet again. The look he held was nothing, if not serious. His question lay there in his eye, casting her a look of grievant worry.

She could barely believe it, he must have asked her, right? If he was standing there, looking at her like that, waiting for her to say something, anything, then he must be... She nodded once, twice, three times, before she threw her arms around his neck.

"Really, Inuyasha? You would marry me, even if I can't bare you any children?" It was what she was the most ashamed of. He pulled back to press a quick kiss to her lips before he gazed into her glassy brown eyes.

"Keh, I'd marry you right this moment, if I could." He said, causing her eyes to brighten like a cold day in which the clouds cleared to make way for the shining sun. Her eyes were the sunlight, her skin the moon, her heart the sky. Even if it didn't make much sense, Inuyasha often compared her to the most precious and beautiful things in nature. She had been the one, after all, to open his eyes up and make him see it all. To take a moment and breathe the fresh morning air and enjoy the soft light of the coming sun during its' elevation to the heavens.

"Oh, here, this is for you." He remembered the golden-colored, silk ribbon, as he handed it to her. She took it from him with curiosity.

"What is it?" She asked and Inuyasha smiled.

"It will allow you to cross the silver barriers." Inuyasha explained and she gave him wide eyes.

"So, I want you to come back with me, after all, I'm going to be leading the Southern Land's

army and you're going to be my wife." He puffed his chest out, holding pride in this fact, as well as the way Kikyo smiled from ear to ear as she took a step forward.

"General Inuyasha, I don't know, there isn't much of a ring to it." She told him in a playful tone and he gave her a hurt look as she placed a hand against his chest.

"But I'm sure you'll lead others to victory." She muttered it as she stood on her tippy toes and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you, Inuyasha-." She was silenced by him turning his head to meet her lips in full.

H&DR

Only one battle had happened so far, but Kagome was practically shaking with every step she took. Even if she had won and that fire demoness had perished into dust, she still failed in a sense.

She had done nothing, but perhaps make herself look weak. She felt like a laughing stock, a fool... She didn't fight at first, she ran. The demons in the stands had laughed at her for stumbling, falling, for barely dodging the attacks.

She pressed her lips firmly together as she unrolled the piece of parchment that had been given to her by Tyon and began searching it with her eyes. She felt like she would be sick with one look at it. It listed hundreds of names and she felt fear grip her tight. Would she really have to face this many demonesses? As she stared at the depressing list of names, Kagome barely heard the door open and slide shut.

She was completely zoned out, too caught up in her own world to pay much attention to anything around her, but she was taken out of it by someone grabbing her injured arm in a thick grasp. Kagome hadn't meant to yelp, but it came out anyways as she turned her head to see the Western Wing's Healer, Reika.

The fox demoness didn't even bother telling Kagome what she was doing as she opened some vile with a transparent liquid with a foaminess that had risen to the top of it, looking kind of like the stuff you use for blowing bubbles, but thicker. She was about to apply it to Kagome's burn mark and the dark-haired girl was about to protest without knowing what it was, but whatever it was felt so extremely soothing. She could literally see the burn mark dissipating. She had a good idea of what that substance was, but she decided to be sure.

"What is that stuff?" Kagome questioned for the fox demoness to flicker her teal eyes up at her. Reika flashed what could only be a fox's playful grin before shaking her head slightly. Her wild, red curls bobbed with the motion, reminding Kagome much of her daughter.

"Our lord's spittle." She explained and she kept her eyes on Kagome, waiting for her reaction. Even if Kagome and her got off on the wrong foot, Reika was somewhat mesmerized by humans.

They were different, yet the same. Humans and demons, that is. Reika had spent years learning different ningen healing techniques and combining it with what demonic techniques she already knew. The young looking elder flickered her eyes to her daughter for a moment, who was enthusiastically scrubbing blood off of Kagome's leather chest piece. Enthusiasm for life, her mate had that, her daughter has it, humans had it more than all else. Most of all though, she enjoyed humans because they were fun. They could be so full of life and energy, because of that enthusiasm, which most demons didn't bother with.

Reika didn't really know Kagome personally, but from what she'd heard from her daughter and her Lord, and then what she saw in the first battle, perhaps there was something more to her. The girl didn't hate demons or even hanyou, yet she was a powerful miko. Then there was the fact that Sesshomaru himself told her that this little human, shorter than even her own daughter, had stood up and defied him. Reika wished she'd been more kind and fore-seeing, because any human who would stand up to the pompous, brooding pup must be quite the interesting character.

Reika still waited for some sort of reaction that never came. Kagome nodded and zoned back out into her own little world. As the healer didn't know Kagome had already been healed by similar means, several times before. She assumed Kagome was terrified for her next battle. To Reika's benefit, Kagome was in fact, deeply distressed.

"The next challenger is Minada, another fire demoness, but she can set fire to anything she casts her gaze upon, so be ready." The healer said as she wiped away the excess saliva on Kagome's now healed injury before she turned to leave. Kagome didn't even have a chance to reply by the time the fox demoness was sliding the door shut, but Jaken re-entered the room anyways.

"It is time again." Jaken came in from the doorway leading to the Arena Pit. Kagome slowly put the parchment back down as Tsuki came over to re-strap the now clean chest piece to her chest. The hanyou was quick about it and once done, she gave it two good tugs before she smiled.

"You're ready." She stated and Kagome nodded nervously.

Kagome was throwing her hair up into a high ponytail real quick, to keep it out of her face this time. She cursed herself for not grabbing her hair tie off her wrist before having the gauntlets strapped on. For lack of a better term, it was a bitch getting it out from under. After the small struggle in which Jaken stared at her with annoyance that slowly turned to something resembling disgust, she finally got it out and flipped her head upside down as she gathered her hair and bound it with her elastic.

"Are you ready?" The imp questioned with agitation, although he was more baffled that while sometimes she was brilliant, at other moments, she was a complete dimwit. He obviously didn't enjoy waiting for her to fix her hair at a time like this. She sighed as she nodded to his sarcastic question, before she began to follow him. As before, she left out the door with the feeling of drums reverberating through her body, as they were pounded on from some unknown source.

Kagome followed Jaken to the end of the tunnel and again she heard the announcer, whom continued to say lineage unknown. It irked Kagome to no end. Jaken opened the wrought iron gate for her to step through and she did so before she heard it click shut.

She looked around. At least she would have an advantage. She would be fighting in this same arena multitudes of times, so if she got a good lay of the terrain, perhaps it would make things easier. Seeing as the demoness she would be facing could set fires with just a gaze, Kagome decided her best plan of attack would be to hide and wait for her opponent to make the first move.

Kagome was quick on her feet this time as she made it to a ruined stone house. She was hasteful with her movements, more-so when she went inside and hid around the corner. As Kagome stood there, she found an idea looming in the back of her mind.

If only she had a decoy. If the demoness saw her, she would surely make her catch on fire, but if the demoness sent her gaze elsewhere, it could very well be a vital advantage for her survival. Kagome knew it was risky, but she began to quickly unlace her chest piece, till finally, it was loose from her.

Looking around, all she saw in the dark room of rubble were stones of all shapes and sizes. Gravelly pieces lined the compacted dirt of the ground to form a naturally crunchy floor. With nothing else to really work with, she went about grabbing larger stones and piled them at the end of the room. She worked in an efficient, if not hastened manner and once she piled enough to be about as tall as she was when crouching, she settled her chest piece onto the mass of rather large rocks. Hopefully, since it was kind of dark, this would work. Kagome crept back to her hiding spot, where she settled herself so she was hidden from view upon entering.

It didn't take long to hear the crunch of steps against the compacted dirt outside. Kagome heard the steps enter the little building. From where Kagome was, she couldn't exactly see the demoness, but she could see her decoy. Kagome held her breath as she unsheathed the tiny knife attached to her thigh and she began to condense her reiki within her body. For this to work, she could give no indication of where she was, so she had to make sure to keep her reiki reeled in. Not only that, she couldn't move a muscle. With the rocky textured floor, one scraping sound against the gravel could mean the end of things.

"I know you're in here, I see your stupid chest piece. Did you think I would be that dumb, to fall for your stupid human trick? Humans forget that most demons can see just fine in the dark." The demoness was taunting her, her voice going from threatening to a higher pitch as she was seemingly also a know-it-all. Kagome bit her lip. At least the demoness didn't have a wonderful sense of smell. Kagome frowned though, some of the demonesses on that list did.

Kagome decided she had to stop hiding. She had to face this. She had to face these challenges or risk dying, or worse, being seen as a coward. Being seen as a human so weak that she has to hide and strike from the shadows... She wasn't proud of herself right now. She wouldn't issue a sneak attack, no, she would announce that she was here.

Kagome gripped her dagger tightly as she took one last deep breath. She rounded the corner and flushed her reiki out, creating a heavy aura in the atmosphere. Kagome watched the demoness be brought down to her knees from the suddenness of it, before she began to send a glare towards Kagome, but the human girl was too smart for that.

She visualized Kikyo's symbol to increase your speed as she continued to let out a stream of reiki. She zigzagged within the room, much more quickly than a human normally could.

"You stupid ningen, I'll kill you with my bare hands if I have to!" The demoness finally hollered as she struggled to stand and jumped on Kagome when she passed by again.

Kagome hadn't expected it. As they rolled across the floor, the demoness tightened her hands around Kagome's neck and the dark-haired ningen struggled in a desperate attempt to make the demoness ease her painfully tight grip. Kagome couldn't think straight with her supply of oxygen cut off and she felt herself beginning to lose consciousness, much more quickly than what would be normal, but she was already out of breath before this. She could see the demoness atop her, straddling her, smirking at her easy win.

Kagome wondered if her face was blue, perhaps purple with air withdrawal, because it sure felt like it. Finally, she was letting go. She was allowing herself to see and feel everything one last time. Her hands reached around her and she accidentally punctured her fingertip on the tip of the small dagger she'd dropped in the heat of things, but she was ecstatic for it. To bleed was to feel the pain of your blood escaping your body, to live was to experience that pain and recognize it for what it was. She was a conscious being and she bled deeply, physically, emotionally, her blood had been spilled on many occasions. Yet here she was, alive. She was still ALIVE.

Through her fogginess, she began to reach for the dagger with tremendous effort, but the demoness realized what she was doing and turned her gaze to the blade. As Kagome tightened her grip around the handle, the demoness heated it with her eyesight. However, as Kagome struggled, she found a different means of a weapon with her opposite hand. The demoness hadn't expected such a hard hit from a ningen, but when Kagome smashed a rock that was a bit too big for the human girl to hold correctly, the demoness' eyesight went blurry as she went to grasp the quickly bleeding gash.

As soon as her hands were removed from Kagome's neck, Kagome gasped in deeply before glaring at the woman atop her. Kagome couldn't help her small glare for a moment, she had after all, almost died via strangulation. She couldn't help her angry thoughts, she already had a fiery soul.

'Now you're alive too.' Her thought wouldn't sound so mean a comment to your normal passerby, but to Kagome, it was a more formal way of saying that now she has lost blood too. To Kagome, it was a terrible thing to say about someone.

Kagome furrowed her brows at the demoness who was still nursing her bleeding gash. She knew that if she didn't end this now, this demoness may still make a come back. As the elemental cradled her head in her hands, Kagome used the small amount of time to build up some reiki before she quickly grasped the demoness' wrists.

"Concede now, or I'll be forced to kill you." Kagome rasped out. She prayed to dear god that her windpipe didn't get damaged during the assault, but with how it felt when she spoke, she hadn't been so lucky. The flame demoness began casting an angry gaze at Kagome and Kagome felt herself begin to heat up at a rapid pace. She was becoming unbearably hot, she could sizzle some bacon if need be.

She closed her eyes and released the force of pure energy she held within. She still felt unbearably hot, but she began to cool down substantially as she laid there. A silken kimono was now draped atop her form, and a collection of dust rained down on her. Kagome coughed as some of the ashen substance got caught in her throat as she continued taking big gulps of air. She quickly sat up as her heart pounded and she stared at where the demoness had once been.

She just swallowed some of her dead… ash stuff, even if by accident. Kagome couldn't help as she wrapped her hands around her stomach and rolled over onto her stomach before rising up on her knees a little. She proceeded to retch a few times before she wiped any residue from her lips. She still didn't feel so good.

She stumbled up and lazily snatched up her chest piece. When she had tripped out of the doorway, she proceeded to walk with a slight limp towards the entryway of her 'waiting room'. As she continued on and it became obvious that the demoness wasn't coming out, the announcer finally called the match.

"Kagome-Sama has defeated Minada, daughter of Yaka and Anveras."

Kagome expected dead silence as she continued to slowly stalk to her door. When the crowd suddenly burst into cheers, Kagome was caught completely off guard. She slightly jumped before she stood there and looked up at the stands in disbelief. She didn't know what it was about so many demons hollering out her name and suddenly singing her praises, but it put a heavy flush on her face as she tried to quicken her pace. She felt embarrassed at the attention. She didn't even understand why they would cheer for her, the fight had happened in a small house, none of them could even see.

She finally reached her destination for Jaken to let her into the hall and she went past the door quickly before she let herself drop where she was. She could barely think, let alone move. It'd been a terrible struggle just to get here. Reika was already here this time and had Kagome been more conscious of what was going on around her, she would have seen that Miroku was there too.

"Yeah, see, her skin is steaming, her insides were definitely burnt." Kagome's hearing was going in and out, so all she heard was 'see, insides, definitely.' And at that, Kagome was terribly frightened. Could they see her insides? What happened? She didn't remember anything happening that could cause something like that.

As she wondered, she felt fear begin to really take it's hold on her. However, what should have been only fright itself, slowly crept upon her in the manifestations of other things. Her heart pounded rapidly and she could literally feel the searing pain of her insides. She already knew she was crying as a miserable half-groan escaped her lips.

She didn't know what it was. Deep within her, she felt dread. She just knew something horrible was going to happen. She somehow knew she would die and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Even if she didn't die now, she would still eventually die. It wasn't that she was afraid of death, but she was afraid of what came after.

Yet she didn't want to be immortal either. Immortality seemed like a curse, every demon she had met, they did not seem to value life so much. She was sure it had something to do with a demon's age, as the older the demon, the less they seemed to care. Immortality also hardened demons in their old ways. Revolutionary changes didn't seem to happen for them so often as it did for humans.

These thoughts didn't really help her as her heart continued to thunder against her chest and she finally couldn't keep avoiding what she really needed to ponder. Would her body just shut down right now? Just give up on her and make her sleep endlessly? Was she having a heart attack? What would her mother say about all of this, how would Inuyasha explain this to her mother? Most of all, how would Sesshomaru explain these events to Inuyasha?

To the average person, the thoughts may have sounded silly, but to her, at this moment, fear took it's hold on her and twisted her rationality. It was hard to reason when your insides were literally burnt.

Kagome felt some horrible tickly feeling on her arm and she squinted her eyes to see Reika painting ink on her with a calligraphy brush. Looking at her face, she could see that the healer was talking, but she couldn't hear anything. Why couldn't she hear anything? She felt something touch her forehead and slowly, her heart stopped thundering, her head stopped pounding, her hearing became clear again.

"You must stop panicking Kagome-Sama, it is bad for your health." Some medium-toned, rich sounding voice stated, but Kagome couldn't place it. Even if her pain and fears were lifted, she was still extremely distraught.

"Are you condensing?" Kagome heard the fox demoness whom she could still clearly see was painting symbols with ink, straight onto her skin.

"Yes, but I don't see how this will work, I don't really specialize in healing-." Miroku was saying and Kagome narrowed her eyes with confusion. Why was Miroku here?

"Trust me, it will work. I've done it before, these are the marks of ofuda, your blood mixed with the ink will ensure that your spiritual powers jump-start the inked ofuda." Reika was going on and Kagome shook her head. She was so baffled.

"Really? Would you mind if I spread this technique to others?" Miroku questioned, only for the fox demoness to shake her head quickly.

"Should you mess up a single symbol, things can go very wrong. It is best that a novice never attempt it." Reika stated in a stern voice. Miroku nodded with understanding.

"You know monk, you are a very curious being, why has that pup taken you into his pack?" Reika questioned. Miroku squinted his eyes for a moment.

"I am an advisor to Kagome-Sama, I'm sure it was a gift to convince her to accept." It was close enough to the truth.

"She did not accept right away?" Reika asked as she continued to draw and she looked to the armorer who stood by her, pressing a forefinger to Kagome's forehead.

"Your standing in my light, unnamed one." She hissed out with resentment, only for the empath demon to glare at her as he moved slightly. Reika looked back to Miroku as she waited for his answer.

"Um, well. It is between Kagome-Sama and our Lord." Miroku didn't want to create some big mess of lies. The fox demoness eyed him as she finally backed away and stared at the intricate set of five different healing symbols she painted with a perfect mixture of the monk's blood, ink, and turmeric since they were burn wounds. It should do the trick. It only worked on humans.

"Alright monk. Send your spiritual energy right here." She pointed at a dot in the very middle and Miroku nodded as he went to do so.

H&DR

In the room to which Inuyasha, Sango, and Kirara had been appointed, a heavy sense of tension hung in the room, even if it was only Sango and her fire-cat companion. Sango was on edge, no, she was fuming. She was sick of it! Inuyasha always just did things without consulting anyone else. Inuyasha just made decisions for people and even though she hated to admit it, so did Kagome.

Sango finally stopped pacing and seated herself where she had been standing. She felt so lost and confused. She felt like as every day passed, her life grew more complicated. Everything seemed to be falling apart. She mindlessly rubbed her stomach. Finally, she was beginning to show. Just the tiniest bit. You wouldn't know unless you were the slayer herself, but she knew her normal body shape like the back of her hand, this wasn't it. She was terrified-.

The new moon crept closer and closer and as it did, she knew she would have to face Miroku. She didn't want to tell him—yet, that is. He always seemed to really want a child, what if he only stuck with her to be a father? She knew it was one of his biggest dreams, even if he didn't come right out and say it. She didn't want him to be stuck in a miserable relationship, she didn't want to be with anyone unless they really loved her.

It isn't like any of that really mattered anyways. Not until they defeated Naraku at least, but she tried to imagine a world in which her child could live without the presence of the evil hanyou. She heard the sliding door open rather noisily, but she was so caught up in her thoughts, she barely registered it.

"Sango?" Inuyasha's voice was remorseful, but she didn't bother saying anything to him. Instead, she glared downwards and balled up her fists.

"You didn't come to lunch-." Inuyasha began to question, but she slowly turned so her heated gaze landed on him. Her glare forced him to close his mouth firmly and take a big gulp. He took one more step into the room.

She had nothing to say. Inuyasha hurt her badly. She felt like she wasn't good enough. She was nothing but a handicap. The hanyou saw her as a weakness to the group now...

"Sango-..." Inuyasha felt taken aback by the deep emotions that began to flood her face, her glare seemed to melt away, as if she couldn't keep it up any longer. She looked much like she'd break down any moment, the look on her face made the hanyou rush to his slayer companion. He lowered himself into an Indian style position, close to where she sat on the floor.

"You're mad because I want you to go back with Miroku and Kagome." He knew it was a long overdue conversation.

"I'm upset, because you don't think I'm capable!" Sango spoke with a risen voice before she furrowed her brows. It seemed some thought she just had furthered her upset.

"I'm so sorry that i'm such a burden now." she muttered with heavy sarcasm before she watched the hanyou's ears lower with shame.

"Sango, could you imagine the treatment Kagome will give you when she finds out you're pregnant? She would never let you down, she would die first. Then, Miroku, I know he would keep you safe, Sango, I keep losing control. Hirigana-Sama said he thinks my soul is splitting in two." Sango watched Inuyasha and the panicked expression on his face as he spoke.

"I may not be able to protect you, and normally that would be okay, I know your tough, but now the child of two of the people I respect most, resides in your stomach. I'm sorry, but I can't allow you to even see a battle, you understand, don't you?" Inuyasha seemed nervous as he tried to carefully place his words. He often said the wrong thing and only hoped that Sango could see where he was coming from.

When she said nothing, he gazed up to see her reaction. She was gazing at him with some sort of strange, goofy look. He opened his mouth to say something, but was silenced when Sango launched herself at him and latched her arms around his shoulders. He could not only hear her sobs, but feel them as her body shuttered with tears.

"I didn't know you cared so much." She cried. Inuyasha patted her back awkwardly, never had Sango cried on his shoulder like this. He didn't really know what to do, he was never all that great at comforting people. It always became awkward, like hugging that turtle lord.

She finally pulled away and looked down as she shook her head.

"Why does Hirigana think your soul is-." Sango began, but he shook his head, not wanting her to say it. He didn't want to hear it out-loud again.

"I dunno, somethin' about how my inuyoukai heritage is strong enough to do that, or something like that." He said with a gloomy expression. Sango grabbed his hand to give it a reassuring squeeze.

"You should talk to him about it some more, maybe if he really does know about it, he could help you." Sango told him and Inuyasha solemnly nodded his head a few times.

"You're probably right." Inuyasha muttered. Both slayer and hanyou sat there, stewing in their melancholy thoughts. In the atmosphere that had once been thick with a raging tension, now resided only that of a lachrymose environment.

H&DR

Kagome had finally faced the last flame demoness for the day. Soon, she would be moving onto taking on any demons who fell in the category of air-elemental abilities. Many dropped out once realizing she wasn't so weak as many had thought. Sesshomaru thought it seemed easy for her to kill demons. She could focus her reiki into her weapons or by touch. She could press out her pure aura to overcome demonesses, but she seemed to not want to go overboard on it. The demon lord wondered if it was tiring to accomplish such a feat.

"Sesshomaru-Sama." The voice that bothered him was a little gruff, but not much and Sesshomaru turned his head to see the head of the 'law-making' officials. Sesshomaru stared the monkey demon down as he waited, but the demon seemed to become caught in his glare. However, as the next fight was being announced, the monkey demon frowned.

"An emergency meeting has been put into place as of this moment, so I need you to come with me." The monkey explained and Sesshomaru withheld a sigh, all the while keeping an impassive expression.

"Very well." He stated with a monotone voice. The demon lord stood and turned his head towards the massive pit in the center of the arena. He gazed down at Kagome one last time as she exited The Arena, before he went through the door that led straight to where he'd been seated. The Hall of Words was not so far, it was in the Southern Wing, just like The Arena, so it had only taken a matter of minutes for the two demons to reach their destination.

When Sesshomaru entered the room after the monkey demon, all was silent. Too silent. Nor did a single one of the twenty-two demons bow or even give a nod. There was a sinister feel to the room and Sesshomaru felt the warning signs begin to erupt within his mind, yet he remained cool and collected on the outside. He gave a condemning gaze to the whole of the room.

"What is the meaning of this?" He finally questioned as he looked back to the highest official in the room, Kata.

"Well, Kata?" Sesshomaru cast a spiteful gaze at the monkey demon who also looked at him as if he, himself, were disgusting, as did the other demons in the room.

"Someone has tipped us off that your alpha bitch is more than just that, Sesshomaru-Sama." Someone else finally let out, but Sesshomaru didn't look at them. Sesshomaru exchanged venomous glares with the old, gruff-looking, monkey demon.

"Have you not thought that perhaps you were deceived?" Sesshomaru questioned in a commanding tone and some of the demons muttered amongst themselves.

"We are not here to attack you Sesshomaru-Sama, of course, we have thought of that." Kata finally said as he stepped more towards the other demons.

"However, can you blame us for worrying? Your father chose his downfall, so we can't help but wonder, have you chosen yours as well?" The monkey went on.

"We have chosen to test you. It has already been agreed upon and we will all leave and take our men with us, unless you agree to our conditions." Kata continued and Sesshomaru held back an emotion-filled, hateful glare. He couldn't give anything away. If he acted with irrational anger, they would suspect him even more.

"I mean, there is really nothing to fear unless you are having sexual relations-with that ningen." Kata added and Sesshomaru refrained from rolling his eyes this time around.

"I will accept your conditions." Sesshomaru finally said. If he were to lose their support, they could band together against him. He might be able to take some out, but they were all western folk. To kill their clans would mean to wipe out a great many of demons, and that would empty the West quickly of it's demon residents.

"Good, then, we shall tell you the outcome, should we find you guilty, we will execute either you or her, but you must make your choice of whom will perish now." The monkey demon gave him the choice now and Sesshomaru watched all the demons nodding their heads with agreement. He stared at the monkey demon for a good long moment. The choice was easy, but he didn't know his answer would only work against him moreso.

"This Sesshomaru will be held accountable for any such accusations, although, they hold no merit-." He answered, but he watched all the demons in the room look down with disappointment.

"We should have known when he let the half-breed and it's mother live here, he is a ningen-lov-." Someone cried out with upset and it took everything for demon lord not to react.

'Cool and collected-' he told himself.

'Kill them all.' His beast would respond.

'And then what shall we rule? A barren wasteland with no one to live within it.' Sesshomaru questioned back.

"Silence, Hashi, she is now a part of his pack after all, but know this Sesshomaru-Sama, you have failed the first test." The monkey demon stated and the demon lord pressed his lips together. How stupid he was. Already, he played right into their hands. He felt nervousness bubbling through his body. Many years had passed, but they would still win, these officials would finally defeat him. Everything he worked hard far would be destroyed, everything would be taken away from him and worse, he would never have gotten his revenge either.

"Plus, you should already know, the ningen is always held accountable. She would be executed over you, her life is meaningless-." Kata began, but Sesshomaru shook his head at that. He couldn't let anyone harm her. He was the one who dragged her into all of this. She had a destiny, a true destiny, which he was beginning to believe could mean the life or death of everyone. Both demons and humans alike.

He didn't know exactly what would happen, but she was a time-traveler! Her era contained barely any demons, except the few she had told him about. She was the Shikon Miko and the world needed her. Who was he?

It was funny that once, not long ago, he could answer that question easily. He was an Inu-DaiYoukai, son of the late Inutaisho, ruler of the West and feared by many. Some would call him ruthless while others would call him fair. Yet, when he compared himself to her, he was nothing. He was nothing and she was most definitely something, something more than he would ever be. It was silly, once he had believed he was too good for her, yet, he realized now, she was too good for him. She was perfection trapped within a human body, he couldn't understand it, but he had long stopped denying it. It frustrated him to no end.

"I have chosen this one because she has a destiny of her own, she is to rid the world of the Shikon No Tama." Sesshomaru exclaimed and many of the demons muttered again.

"Sesshomaru-Sama, the law is the law, unless you want things to end like they did for your father..." Kata began, but Sesshomaru shot him a glare so icy, that it competed with the weather outside on the matter of which was colder.

"I am not guilty, it only upsets me as This Sesshomaru has long searched for a female capable of mass destruction and she is it. Don't you know, she is the reincarnate of the legendary priestess, Midoriko, herself?" Sesshomaru was lying through his teeth now, but with all the talk about Kagome and reincarnations, it was easy to make up. The fact that her reiki had blown up in a massive swell of energy, well, only the feared Midoriko from old legends was known to be powerful enough to do that.

"You would bring the reincarnate of a woman whom brought doom and destruction to our kind? The one whom created the jewel in the first place-." Another random demon put out, but Sesshomaru interrupted him, mid-sentence.

"The gods have sought to raise her soul in a different land where demons and humans are not so unkind to each other, I have been led to believe that she is here to right her wrongs." She was righting her wrong of shattering the jewel at least. He wanted to bang his head against something. He would have to find the kit, monk, and of course his Kagome and feed them his lies so they could back it up. He hated being dishonest, but he wasn't willing to let Kagome's life be threatened.

"Religion and politics have no place to coincide, as stated before, should you be found guilty, a noble member of the Western House caught in an affair with a ningen, then we shall take care of the problem." Kata stated and Sesshomaru stood there wishing there was something he could do to resolve this problem now.

"We have said what we needed to say, this meeting is adjourned-." Kata let out, rudely dismissing the demon lord. Sesshomaru felt heated anger boiling his blood, but he kept his perfect mask on. He turned on his heel and left out the door with his head held high, his steps taken with a certain eloquence that came naturally to him. Just like his mother when she'd gone to meet her fate. He made his way back to his highly-risen seat in the pits and he hoped he didn't miss too much. He knew she was just fine. Had she gotten hurt, he would have sensed it through his connection with her.

He felt her fear and anxiety, he had even felt the intensity of her insides burning not too long ago. Her ill emotions plagued him, but he didn't mind. He was happy to be right there with her. He would know of any and every little injury she would get.

The second round was seemingly intense. As the battle took place inside a building ruin, many had to press out their yokai to 'feel' the battle. Once she defeated the demoness and she stepped out from the demolished building, she was completely distraught. However, the round after, she seemed to be more determined. He gazed down at the Pits and did his best to only think of the upcoming matches he would watch, but memories had a way of creeping up on you when you least expected it. His thoughts dwelled on the last time the officials bounded together to create a council, of which they took over certain aspects of the state because he was still deemed unfit until he could fully prove himself.

—

Sesshomaru was still young by demon standards. Although his face was youthful and he wasn't as tall as he knew he'd one day be, he was already deeply prideful. The young inuyoukai who appeared more as a teenager at a human's standards, waltzed down the large corridor.

"Sesshomaru-Chan!" The voice that called out was that of his father from the other end of the long hallway. Sesshomaru let out an irritated sigh. His father was always goofing around, never taking things all that seriously.

"I have something for you." The current Western Lord added. Sesshomaru still didn't stop, rather he continued on. He didn't care for what his father had to say. His mother always went on about how he was a lowlife of an inuyoukai anyways. Really, after the despicable rumors he had heard, he wanted nothing to do with the man who sired him.

"Sesshomaru-." His father called out one more time, but he didn't listen. He continued on and ignored it. Little did he know, that would be the last time he ever spoke to his father, yet, he had done none of the talking. If he had known, maybe he would have stopped to see what the crazy old man had wanted. If he had known, maybe Sesshomaru could have changed the way things happened. If he had stopped to listen for that single moment, his life could very well be different. However, his father passing had only been the beginning. He hadn't known the cruelty of demon hierarchies as a child, but after it had been discovered that his father had not only impregnated a human woman, but went so far as to love and protect her, the blame was also cast out onto his mother. The officials claimed that had she been a better mate, a more loving mate, a more responsible mate, more this and more that, that none of this would have happened. They were the real reason she was stolen from his life, that she lived a shameful existence who knows where, if she was even still alive.

—

The demon lord was taken out of his dwelling before he could remember the worst part. The exact details of what happened to his mother. What he had done to his own mother. His eyes were half-lidded and partially misty, though he was nowhere near crying. Still, he was glad to be alone. He had sent Jaken to attend Kagome and the monk hadn't insisted to sit with him. Rather, he had spotted him seated with Tyon.

Sesshomaru felt anger surge through him at the thought of the young inuyoukai. Kagome wanted to be friends with him, he disliked that greatly. Tyon knew too much and he was not good enough for his Kagome's graces. Really, he knew it was jealousy, because he already worked so hard to stave the feeling off when he found it hit him hard, with her monk being in her presence.

He couldn't help it though. He was an inuyoukai and by nature, his kind were usually over-protective. What was jealousy if not some twisted form of a need to protect? Even if it didn't exactly sound morally correct, the demon lord felt he could at least make sense of it. He heard the next demoness be announced before he stared down to watch his Kagome finally coming out of her entry way.

He frowned at the sight of her. They couldn't be so close anymore. He had to back off a little, but he would be sure she knew why. He would not give up a mere inch of his claim on her, but he would have to make it believable, that there was nothing between them.

He closed his eyes as he tried to think of ways to tell her without it being obvious. He wanted to grumble when he realized there was one way that would be fairly simple and effective. He disliked how things were going as of late. He'd been forced to extend his hospitality to those he held a distaste for. He had taken the monk into his pack and would soon ask him of counsel, he had to state his wishes to mate the miko to the half-breed, he went to the sarcastic fox healer for goodness sakes. He used to hate her for the fact that she is a ningen-lover, but he kept her because no other demon healer could match her ability and intelligence. Now he went to her without question.

Now he would be forced to use the stupid pup to send his message. Tyon obviously knew about them and it would be less likely the officials would try to spy on him with his distant cousin than if he were to try to pass something along to the monk. He closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind. He didn't think this would happen so quickly. He thought he would have more time to situate things.

H&DR

Kagome looked worse for wear. Her hair was a complete mess and her skin had practically been changed into dark blue and purple tone from all the bruises she received. She was sore, but she pushed that to the side. At this point, she was a bit shaky. It wasn't out of fear or pain, but rather, from the adrenaline she had going from her last fight. The demoness could create fire blades, it was crazy, Kagome wasn't even sure how she had won. She was sure she was going to die for a moment and then she reacted-.

She wasn't sure why she would react the way she would at times, but it kind of startled her. There would come a point when she couldn't hold off any longer. In honest, she could probably kill all the demonesses quickly, after the first few rounds, she realized that none of them were particularly resistant to her reiki. Sure, it would be a plus if she was all about massacring people, but she wasn't and she had been told that forcing your opponent to concede was more honorable than to just kill them.

So, Kagome did her best to force the other demonesses to give up, but every time... Well, she didn't succeed. None of the demonesses wanted to stand down, it was her life or their life. Was she supposed to just lay down and die?

Kagome didn't like to kill. Especially someone she didn't know. What were they fighting for? The right to be at Sesshomaru's side, apparently helping him run the Western Lands? She disliked the thought of that. However, that seemed to be what egged the challenging demonesses on. Kagome didn't accept his offer for that, she did it to protect Rin, to repay her debt, but mostly, because of her stupid heart that pounded heavily in her chest every time the daiyoukai lord was around.

She had a few times now, debated just leaving, because she feared starting any trouble for him, but she couldn't. The thought of not having dinner with him, not sharing his company, not seeing his silky hair and ethereal, golden eyes was profound to her. He was an alien to her. A beautiful alien that she could never fully obtain, but she was known for being stubborn and would try anyways.

Really, could she differentiate herself from the demonesses? Wasn't she infatuated with the demon lord like everyone else. Wasn't she in love with him too? The thought was almost too much for her, but she remembered one thing that set her apart from the others. She didn't choose this.

If not for the demon lord himself, she would have happily been void of him. Yet, he pursued her, he chose her. She didn't pursue him at first at all, rather, she thought he was lying to her, messing with her. Really, it wasn't til he offered her to be his alpha bitch that she truly knew he cared about her. Why would he ask her to be so intimately close to his personal life if he didn't?

"Miko-Sama, it's time for lunch; Reika-San has to get more herbs before she can heal you up." Tsuki said, to which Kagome eyed her with confusion.

"But isn't Reika-San your mother?" Kagome questioned and Tsuki flushed at that.

"As a servant, it is a rule to call everyone by name or title. I am not allowed to refer to her in that way in this context". Tsuki whispered.

She felt embarrassed. She didn't know what it was about Kagome, but she didn't want to disappoint her. When she heard that a ningen would be coming here to be Sesshomaru-Sama's alpha bitch, Tsuki had been unsure about applying to be a servant for her. However, with every station in the castle turning her down, she knew she had to find something or she would risk disgracing her mother. Hanyou or not, she wanted her mother to be proud.

Tsuki had been sure she'd be turned away again, plus, she was scared of meeting a human. She had never met a full human in her life, but she heard how horrible and undignified they were, yet Kagome was otherworldly. She cared not about titles or prestige, she cared about helping people. She actually talked to the fox hanyou, in ways no one else ever had.

"We can't just go onto the next challenge?" Kagome looked distraught before finally talking and the fox hanyou shook her head.

"We must go, you must eat." Tsuki told her as she began towards the door leading to the giant stone-tiled hallway she came in originally. Kagome sighed as she followed.

They only went down the hallway to the next room, to find that food had already been brought for her. Kagome sat down and gazed at the different entrées left there for her. She had copied recipes and Tsuki brought them to the kitchens, but this was too much! Fruit tarts and cakes, fried meats and steamed vegetables. There were at least three different soups, there was too much food for her to exactly list every single item, but you'd think the kitchens thought they were feeding a whale. Kagome looked around at it all.

"Don't tell me this is all for me?" Kagome questioned and watched the fox frown.

"Did you eat yet?" Kagome questioned. Tsuki shook her head.

"Well, will you help me out?" Kagome asked and the fox took a few steps towards her from where she stood at the door before she nervously seated herself. Kagome began grabbing at different foods with her chopsticks and Tsuki eyed her.

"What?" Kagome questioned finally under her gaze.

"Why do you use those things?" The redhead questioned and Kagome looked confused for a moment before she realized the fox was referring to her chopsticks.

"Oh, um, I've always used them?" Kagome asked and watched the fox nod,an awkward atmosphere in the air.

"You can eat by hand, I don't care." Kagome let out. She had previously seen Tyon and Sesshomaru eat by hand in the village and then Sesshomaru ate by hand during dinner every night. Kagome assumed that a lot of demons probably did, but she was open-minded. As Kagome popped two smaller plums in her mouth, she continued piling food onto her plate and Tsuki was grabbing haunches of fried rabbit meat, the door slid open.

In walked Miroku and Tyon.

"Kagome-Sama!" Miroku looked joyful as he took a seat at her side and began helping himself to food without asking. Tyon stared at the scene before him. Never in his life were things so informal! Even so, it was nice. He was raised to always be proper, yet, Kagome seemed to encourage otherwise.

"Kagome-Sama, many of the demonesses have conceded, I have the new list." He told her and she smiled as she took it before she pointed to an empty spot at the table.

"You hungry?" Kagome asked, but he frowned.

"It's all cooked." He began, but Kagome grabbed at a big bowl of fruit and moved it closer towards where she gestured he should sit.

"The fruit isn't. I mean, you don't have to eat, but stay a while. I'd like the company from all of you guys." Kagome said and the inuyoukai gave a soft smile as he seated himself. He stared at her and then at Miroku. He had once not known them so well. He would have disliked them for being human, but getting to know them... Kagome was intelligent and compassionate, the monk was wise beyond his years and seemed to harbor some painful curse. The young inu didn't press to find out.

He turned his eyes to Kagome's servant. He had seen her around before, but he never even really looked at her. He had smelt her half-blood and turned his nose up. Kagome was right about those ears though, they were cute. The hanyou caught his eyes as she flushed and looked down. He didn't seem to realize though, rather he found her face looked cute painted red too.

"Tyon stop staring, it's rude!" Kagome admonished through a full mouth as he caught himself and began picking at the fruit. He kept his eyes to himself after that.

"So, Tyon, Tsuki, what is the big deal about the Taisho's hall anyways?" Miroku finally asked, breaking the tension and Kagome's glare.

He'd been curious about it for a while now anyways, but he wasn't going to ask the demon lord about it. Kagome nodded her head at that.

"Yeah, I kind of wanted to know too." Kagome added. Tsuki looked back and forth at the two humans as she thought of how to explain, but Tyon was much more equipped for the job.

"It's the mating right of the Western Lord. All of Sesshomaru-Sama's sires have used that room to research and have left their knowledge and research to be used by their descendants. The theory is that the Western Lord must be mated, because most inuyoukai mate when they are around two hundred to three hundred. That way the musings of a younger demon are not locked away in there." Tyon explained.

However, even if Kagome wanted to know, the talk of mating kind of depressed her. She looked down, her heart felt almost closed off and she knew that she truly wanted to be with the demon lord. She wanted to be his one and only. They didn't have to be mated or anything, but she wished they wouldn't have to sneak around. She felt her heart breaking further, thinking of always hiding in the dark. Of always having to pretend like they aren't that close around other people. She would do it, but it didn't make her proud. Even worse, if anyone were to find out the consequences would be dire.

The door slid open again and everyone looked to see Tsuki's mother coming in, two helpers with baskets filled with bundled herbs stood behind her.

"Let's heal those bruises up, shall we?" Her voice was playful. It seemed she was always playful, as you would expect from a fox. Even so, Kagome still felt awkward around her. The dark-haired, human girl took a few more bites before she stood up and went to Reika, who was already cracking open some sort of hardened plant, to reveal millions of tiny seeds inside. She dumped it in a mortar and pestle and began to grind.

Forever Changing

A/N: I just kept the a/n from ffnet, so if the review replies are confusing at all, that is why.  
So, in the last chapter, in the ff-net version, Sango stated the new moon is nine days away. It was supposed to be six and I fixed it, but for anyone who didn't go back and see my small note about it, I did fix/change that.

Also, next chapter, possibly the chapter after that, I will be adding a new word to the list of Japanese words. I am not going to add baka, anyone who loves anime, no offence, should know that one, especially in this fandom with Inu-baka. Anyways, the word I will be adding is 'densenbyou' meaning infectious/contagious disease or epidemic. I am telling you this as I imagine after so long, many just skip past my little japanese to english translations thing at the top. I would, lol.

Also, the bigger, much more important note, I am terribly sorry to have been gone for so long. I am trying to get the next chapter done, but I've been depressed and hysterically upset. Some bad stuff happened in my life kind of recently, a few months ago rather. I'm trying to find myself, feel better, stop hating everything. I know this is no excuse, but it's rather difficult to write when you literally don't care about anything and want nothing.

Slowly, I feel like I'm getting back to being myself. I hope the next chapter won't take too too long. I plan to reread and make a little 'Previously on hdr' as I realize some of you may have forgotten what the heck is going on in this story. Anyways, I will try to get it out soon and I hope you are all not too terribly upset with me.

My not writing has never been because of you guys, but every chapter posted, has been. If that makes sense? I feel really bad, I feel like I've let you all down, but I can't control life and I'm trying to get a hold of my feelings. Long story short, I used to have rage problems but after this recent let down, its come back at full force, if not more. I can barely stand to live in my own body, I can't stand myself at times, the things I feel and ways I react. I don't have any good coping mechanisms and I'm not looking for pity. I just want you guys to understand that I love you guys, no one has made me feel so cherished and wonderful as my readers and reviewers. I want to come back to making you guys happy, as you guys make me terribly happy(When I say guys I mean any females or males, please don't get huffy with me.)

After all, were all human and I'm sure everyone has had a time of weakness in which they don't feel themself and perhaps even lose interest in all the things they loved. However, I plan to force myself to write if need be. I don't know how long it will take, we may have a short hiatus again, I'm not exactly sure, but I am definitely trying to get things figured out and get this story going again, after all, this is my pride and joy. Thank you for reading, thank you so very much. I'd be nothing without you guys and I know that sorry doesn't cut it, or it wouldn't for me, but I am deeply apologetic to keep you all waiting like this, for disappointing you all. I disappointed myself as well by not keeping up with it. Hopefully things will get better. Well, onto review replies.

To inuyasha16451: I am so happy you enjoyed last chapter. I'm sorry this update took literally forever. I hope it was good though, thank you for reviewing.

To strawberrywerecreature: Thank you so much for your compliments. Making me bashful and stuff. Anyways, I am sorry this took forever to get out. I hope it is as enjoyable as the last chapter and again, sorry.

To Veraozao: Your questioning makes me terribly excited as I go on and on, slowly revealing exactly what Kagome is. However, it will come later, much much later, but I don't want to reveal too much.

To omnomtaffy: Thank you so much. I know this chapter took ten million years to come out(Terribly, terribly sorry.) It's been a while since you reviewed, which makes me feel worse. However at the same time it makes me really happy that you would still review and tell me you feel sorrow at not having the next chapter. So here is the next and hopefully the even next one won't take nearly as long. I'm trying to get back to my old self and I think a good way to do such is to get back into this story. Also, I totally feel you on the heart thing. I was always sending people 3's. Now I always say lessthanthree, which is a mouthful, but I did so because the same reason that they don't allow less than signs. Thank you for reading and for cheering me on. Actually to be honest, my husband constantly kept saying he felt bad for my reviewers and I felt bad too. I'm happy to start writing again, it was always my thing that I come back to time and time again. Thank you so much for your words of encouragement.

To StarBoduognatos: I completely understand neglection from writer's block. I didn't write for so long, which I was really emotionally upset, but either way, I'd stare at that blank page and sigh and feel upset because there were no words. I'm ecstatic to inspire you and also ecstatic that you read it so quickly. I love the things you mention about Kagome and Naraku. For me, when I started writing this, I was actually upset that many a stories I read, people were so out of character. That was always my biggest goal was to try and make sure people are in character as I want to see a story with the characters I know and love. Thank you so much, as I really do try hard on that front and it makes me extremely happy when someone notices and mentions it. It's probably the thing I try the hardest at (Besides my horrible attempts of writing comedic scenes.) Thank you again and I hope this chapter is good. I will probably check out your story sometime as you have me curious now.

Thank you everyone again and to all you silent readers. I love all of you guys so much, I feel really bad. I hope you guys can forgive me and continue enjoying the story, I didn't mean to let this hiatus get so out of hand. It was never a planned thing and next time I will try to make a chapter about going on hiatus if such a thing occurs again(Which hopefully it won't.). Thank you all for sticking with me and making me feel loved, but most of all, thank you for reading and enjoying this story. Really, all I want is to bring joy to people, to help people, because that's what a story is. A collection of lessons written in an entertaining way, a way to experience things you can't, a way to see different ways of reacting in which you may not normally think of. I try to add my real knowledge to this story. Such as the bit with turmeric for burns, when Reika is healing Kagome. Tumeric is contained within yellow mustard, which you can apply to a burn to reduce pain and future scarring. That's a real thing and I intend to spread my knowledge, even if it's for silly things like that.

Well, I will hopefully see you all soon, however, I don't think the next chapter will come super quick, but I don't think it will take this long. Please, I implore you all to be patient with me, even if its too much to ask, I'm just trying to get back on my feet and stand up, as I've been face down in the dirt for a while now. Again, i'm not looking for anyone to be like "Im so sorry you life has been crap, hope it gets better." I'm just trying to explain how deeply sorry I am and I'm trying to give you the real reason as to why its been so long. Which makes me have to say that I'm sorry to all of you who have been hurt deeply by someone. I want you guys to know, whom have been hurt deeply and find solace in nothing that you aren't alone and that even if it's hard, things will get better. After all, once you are to the bottom, there's only one way to go, upwards.

I hope everyone is doing well and if you're not, I implore you to find something to make you feel anything else than bitterness. For me, what got me out of my frustration of literally enjoying nothing was reading creepy/scary stories online, something I did as a young child. That may not work for you, but I tried it out as I found nothing interesting and felt despair at having nothing bring me joy. Scary stories didn't bring me joy, but it helped me feel more than sadness and rage, so just find something you used to love, not one of the things you dropped from the recent depression, but something olldddd. Like a kids movie you loved or an old book.

It may not help you, but it helped me and I just want to help people, especially if you've felt as low and pathetic as I did. It's not a good feeling and even though I think no one deserves it, another thing that helped me was to admit life is suffering and that I'm not entitled to anything. I'm not entitled to happiness, food, water, a safe place to sleep. Realizing this has made me thankful that I do have these things as there are people who suffer without. Well, sorry for going on, I just have felt upset but now that I'm starting to feel better, well, as I've stated already, I just want to help people who felt like I did. I wasn't in a good place. Well, thank you all again for reading, I love you guys, I really do, because the world could end, but I'd be happy to know that I brought joy to some people, that I might have helped someone who doesn't even know me through my writing, which is really all I have.


End file.
